Star Wars Guardian Of The Jedi
by illusive reaper n7
Summary: Welcome to PART 2 of my Alternate Universe of the Sequel Trilogy of Star Wars, we are back with Evelyn and the gang two weeks after the events of The Grey Knight and now they have a new mission and of course more problems on the horizon as a new enemy with The First Order hunts Evelyn, Rey and the gang! This is Star Wars: Guardian Of The Jedi. Star Wars belongs to Disney.
1. Chapter 1: A Moment Of Peace

**WELCOME TO PART 2! We are finally ready to kick of the second part of my trilogy of the sequel trilogy, like PART 1 this is an alternate universe with the main hero being Evelyn and I have super excited to continue the story! please enjoy the first chapter of PART 2!**

**A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...**

**STAR WARS**

**GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI**

**Luke Skywalker is dead and The Resistance is close to defeat but not all is lost, in the sacrifice of the legendary Jedi a new Jedi had raised in his place who is the daughter of Luke Skywalker called Rey, The new Supreme Leader Of The First Order Kylo Ren has sent a message across the galaxy ordering the arrest or death of Rey and everyone affiliated to her.**

**Rey Skywalker maybe the last hope of the galaxy but a dark prophecy discovered by Evelyn Ryder, the grand daughter of Obi Wan Kenobi has found out that an ancient evil will soon rise and turn Rey to the Dark Side just like her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.**

**Evelyn Ryder has taken her grandfather's name after discovering her origins and with the skills and knowledge gained from an ancient powerful relic she must train the young Jedi and prepare her for the ultimate battle on the horizon, with The Resistance on its last leg General Leia now has an important mission for both Rey Skywalker and Evelyn Kenobi.**

**They must now find a new home for The Resistance away from the eyes of The First Order to give them a chance to rebuild, with old friends and new ones The last Jedi and The Grey Knight must now figure out the first step to rebuild. Little did they know of the danger that will await them on their new mission.**

Chapter 1: A Moment Of Peace

On the planet of Yavin 4 the last of The Resistance was struggling to rebuild but hope was restored when they witnessed the return of a Jedi, the daughter of Luke Skywalker and in the forest surrounded by falling snow a few miles from the old Resistance Base that was used during the dark times two women were lunging back and forth at each other.

Rey Skywalker was back in her Jedi Training robes and she gritted her teeth as she strikes true with a sparring stick and she clashed it with Evelyn Kenobi's who was now her teacher after harnessing the knowledge and power of the Jedi and Sith, the two slashed at each other with their sticks keeping form and carefully watching the other's movements and the session went on for a few hours. Rey lunged her stick forward but Evelyn side stepped making Rey stumble forward and she hit Rey on her back with her stick making her gasp.

"Only lunge forward when your foe loses their footing, never do it when they are keeping their balance" Evelyn took a defensive stance as Rey turned around and whipped the sweat of her forehead and she took a defensive stance looking right at Evelyn.

A two weeks ago the two women were reunited after being away on their own missions and during their moments needing comfort after the loses they suffered and the truths they witnessed they revealed their love for each other and they embraced that night, deciding to take the relationship slow due to Evelyn being Rey's first love all they ever did was show small moments of love for each other which were mostly just kissing or holding each other at night. But right now they were student and teacher and there was no room for love during those times as the training was hard and serious and they both knew what was coming so they had to be ready.

"Breath, watch your footing, watch my movements, defend until you see your chance" Evelyn advised.

Rey took a deep breath and had a look of determination and she nodded with her sparring stick in hand, Evelyn dashed forward and strikes at Rey but she was able to defend herself and keep her footing but Evelyn struck from above Rey's head and as Rey lifted her stick above to defend herself she ended up leaving herself wide open to Evelyn. Rey was met with a boot to her stomach knocking her back and tripping over a tree stub in the ground and she crashed to the floor.

"Never expect the battle to be fair, your enemy will use every advantage they have" Evelyn strikes down at Rey on the ground but she quickly rolled out of the way and kicked up to her feet and slashed at Evelyn and the two went back and force on defence as the snow continued to fall around them in the forest and the training went on for a few more hours.

Back at the Resistance Base General Leia was in a separate room speaking to the bounty hunter called Jayah, she was hired by Kylo Ren to kill Evelyn during her personal mission to Coruscant but during her mission she discovered that Han Solo who saved her from salvery thirty one years ago was actually killed by Kylo Ren. Jaylah was freed by Han from Jabba The Hut and with the knowledge and skills he gave her she successfully managed to survive and form her own army with many of them knowing Han Solo.

Once she discovered the truth of Han Solo's death she turned on Kylo Ren and decided to help Evelyn on her mission on the condiction that she would be paid the same amount that Kylo Ren offered for Evelyn's head, four billion units was what she wanted if the Resistance wanted their services.

"So you knew Han for a long time?" Leia questioned on the other end of the table.

"Yes like I said he saved me from slavery from Jaba The Hutt" Jaylah answered.

"May I ask why did you come to this galaxy? you must have known the dangers why leave everything behind in your galaxy?" Leia was curious about this alien she never seen before.

Jaylah shrugged her shoulders "I felt like a needed a new life, a new start".

Leia "I see, so this mercenary fleet you have in orbit. You say you are willing to allow us to use your fleet if we pay you four billion units".

Jaylah looked to her side "Actually..." She then looked back at Leia "After spending a few days here with you and your kind I've decided to drop it to two billion".

Leia frowned as she was very surprised. "May I ask why?".

Jalyah crossed her arms and looked at them "I've learnt a few things, like when Han once thought of just money but he slowly decided to take a chance with The Resistance and its cause...witnessing the journey with Evelyn I can see that you are fighting for something better...despite what I think of your kind I have humans in my fleet too and every single man and woman in my fleet is family".

"And you want to protect them" Leia finished Jaylah's sentence.

Jaylah looked up at Leia "Just like you are protecting yours, I know the state your in and normally I wouldn't give a damn but seeing this...I think you need me and my fleet, more then you think".

Leia took a deep breath as she looked down at her walking stick "Your right, we need all the help we can get". Leia then looked up at Jaylah "Would you hear my proposal?".

Jaylah leaned forward crossing her arms on the table "If its good".

"We have been here for two weeks but this place will keep us save forever, The First Order will come here soon at least a week or two, we need a new planet away from the enemy so we can rebuild. I am willing to give you one billion right now and you let us use your equipment and resources" Leia saw Jaylah slightly tilt her head as she continued on.

"Once we have a planet away from the sights of the First Order, I will give you the last billion" Leia offered her deal and Jaylah leaned back and thought it over and after a few seconds she made up her mind.

"I accept, but you do realise The First Order knows your ships and even my fleet...they could track us as we travel" Jaylah stated.

"Not every ship" Leia added.

Jaylah frowned "Your mean The Tempest?".

Leia nodded "I had an intel team look over the ship and its history, The First Order has no files on that ship no information of affiliation.

Jaylah leaned forward as she figured it out "You want Tempest to find your new planet dont you?".

"I do, a small team and if you wish you can accompany them to keep an eye on things and you can see that we a willing to cooperate with you". Leia stated.

Jaylah slowly stood up from her chair thinking it over and soon she turned to Leia "Who will be on this team?". She watched Leia slowly get up from her seat and approached Jaylah with her walking stick. "I will put the team together, right now just be ready".

Leia watched Jaylah nod and turn away and Leia couldn't help but chuckle thinking that the Han she met years ago was actually a softy under that hard shell when they first met, she missed Han so much but she knew he will always be with her.

Walking down the corridor past many Resistance fighters Jaylah finally made it to her quarters and as she walked through her door she notice her rucksack was on her bed and was just left open, she frowned and marched to it to see what was taken and she quickly searched through her bag then she looked up in disbelief and turned around marching out the door. "JAVIK!".

Javik was in the Tempest ship which he and Evelyn found and decided to claim it as their own after its original owner called Jaylah who was hunting them at the time and tried to have them killed for a share of the profits but Javik killed him after discovering the truth and he took the ship along with Jaylah after she was knocked out from their battle and with it she rescued Evelyn who was being chased by Jaylah's men.

He was making a few adjustments on one of the circuit boards in the halls of The Tempest while wearing some headphones which was connected to a cassette player and he was rocking to the music that was on it, he was then pulled back and pinned to the opposite wall and his eyes widened as he saw Jaylah pinning and gripping his shirt with daggers in her eyes.

"Whoa what did I do?" Javik surprised by how quick she pinned him.

Jaylah took one of her hands of Javik's shirt and snatched back her cassette player she brought with her to this galaxy and held it up to him. "Taking this back."

Javik frowned "Wait you said I could use it?".

"Only if you ask me everytime" Jaylah stated.

"I thought you wernt mind, I mean I asked you a few times and I didnt want to bother you by constantly asking." Javik held his hands up while looking at her.

Jaylah frowned "What do you mean? not bother me?".

Javik sighed and lowered his hands and Jaylah took her hand off his shirt as she looked up at him. "Look Jaylah, you had this deal thing with Leia and I didnt think you would want me coming to bother you...after all you seemed stressed waiting to see her so I thought...just leave you to relax and think".

Jaylah was surprised that he was worried about stressing her out, she saw him as just a typical human but the fact he didnt want to bother her was something she never thought he would think of another person's situation, she looked down at her cassette player and saw he was listening to one of her favourites called 'Sabotage-Beasty Boys" which she loved to listen to back in her own galaxy.

"I see you like the beat and shouting too" Jaylah looked up at him.

Javik shrugged his shoulders smiling "It clears my mind, helps me work".

Jaylah looked back down at it for a few more seconds and then offered it back to him and he looked down at the cassette player then back at her.

"If your gonna take it, leave a note" Jaylah told him.

Javik looked at her for a few seconds and then he nodded "I will, thank you".

Jayalh looked into his eyes and then shook her hand and planted the cassette player on his chest with a bit of force and walked off "Don't lose it" she ordered as she walked off and Javik let off a silent chuckle as he watched her go but then his eyes went to her ass as she walked away and he had to admit she had a great ass.

"She's driving me crazy" he joked to himself and then placed the cassette player back on his belt and hit play and continued his work while listening to the music.

Back in the forest Evelyn and Rey continued their duel and they went at each other alot quicker and Rey's defence had gotten alot better and soon she ducked under Evelyn's swing from her right and then swinged her sparring stick at Evelyn only for her to block it and the two locked their sticks together and pushed against the other as their eyes starred daggers at each other pretending they were enemies but behind the eyes of each of them they tried to fight the urged to kiss each other in this heated training session.

Evelyn then pulled her hand back but Rey had the same idea and they force pushed each other back and the two skidded away from each other and the two tried to catch their breaths as they looked at each other.

They continued to look at each other as their breathing was still heavy through their noses but soon Rey started smirking at the blonde girl in front and her heart rate went up when Evelyn smirked back at her, the two then dropped their sparring sticks as they marched up to each other and once they were in reach they gripped each other and slapped their lips together with Rey's hands clawing her lover's back while Evelyn's left hand went into Rey's long hair and her right hand resting on Rey's waist.

Rey's and Evelyn's tongues battled taking in the taste of one another and they couldn't help but moan against each other and soon their lips left the other's with a pop as they gasped for air and held each other close.

"You..defiantly gotten better with your training" Evelyn whispered in Rey's ear but little did she know Rey had an evil smile and Evelyn squealed as she was lifted and thrown to the snow covered ground and she grunted as her back hit the ground, Evelyn was shocked by the action but then Rey straddled Evelyn's waist and leaned down smiling at her lover as she looked up at her.

"Never expect the battle to be fair, your enemy will use every advantage they have" Rey winked at Evelyn and but she chuckled as she saw Evelyn roll her eyes at her. Evelyn slowly sat up still holding on to Rey and the two just sat there as the snow fell around them with Rey still straddling Evelyn.

Rey placed both her hands on Evelyn's cheeks and gently caressed them with her thumbs and she couldn't get over her gorgeous blue eyes, her golden blonde hair, her cute nose, strong jaw and her sweet tasting lips.

"What you thinking?" Evelyn gently asked as she caressed.

Rey gave a small smile as she looked into her eyes "How lucky I am right now, despite the things I've lost...I'm happy I got you..." She gently whispered.

Evelyn smiled and gentle took one of Rey's hands of cheek and kissed her palm and sighed as she looked up at Rey. "You have no idea how much I have thought of you on my mission, all I wanted to do was see you again...now I have you...and I've never been happier".

The two kissed once again and their hands roamed each other and all of a sudden Evelyn's radio went off and the two sighed and rested their head's of the other's shoulders and they couldn't help but chuckle. After a few seconds Evelyn took her small radio off her belt and looked up at Rey as she held the radio up to her mouth.

"This is Evelyn".

"Evelyn this is Leia sorry to interrupt your training I need to see you and Rey immediately its very important" Leia ordered.

"Ok we're on our way, Evelyn out" She put her radio away and Rey got up on her feet and pulled Evelyn up with her hand and the two chuckled.

"So much for an after training make out, wouldn't mind if it went on for a little longer" Rey winked as they intertwined both their hands together.

Evelyn hummed in amusement and gave Rey a quick kiss "Well, we still have tonight...we can kiss for as long as you want".

Rey raised her eyebrow "Promise?".

"You bet" Evelyn winked and the two chuckled and went to collect their sparring sticks and walked back to base holding hands as the snow continued to fall.

**"I decided to add a sweet moment for the first chapter, PART 1 hardly had any romance but you will be happy to know there will be a lot of moments between the characters, I really hope you will look forward to what I have in story for The Guardian Of The Jedi cause I cannot wait to start! I hope u enjoyed this first chapter and are ready for more :)**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Mission

**"Hi everyone we are back with a new chapter! this chapter will be the start of a new mission for the gang, this mission will serve as a prologue for PART 2 and once the mission is finished the real story of PART 2 will kick so please enjoy this 1st part of the prologue :)**

Chapter 2: A New Mission

Evelyn and Rey walked through the halls of the Resistance Base holding hands towards General Leia's office, Rey didnt know what the reaction would be if her and Evelyn were holding hands among people but she soon found out that she and Evelyn wasn't the first female couples they saw. The night after their commitment to each other Evelyn let it slip that Jessika Pava was with a woman so that settled Rey into a more comfortable state and wasn't scared to hold Evelyn's hand in public but at this point she no longer cared as she just loved having her hand in her lover's.

The two finally came to Leia's office and when they entered they saw Jaylah sitting in a chair around the huge table and they also saw Leia sitting on the end part of the table and she smiled at them as they entered.

"Evelyn, Rey thank you for coming" Leia welcomed them both and they smiled as they took a seat next to each other.

Jaylah looked over to them and smiled "So looks like you two have finally linked".

Rey looked at Jaylah which was a alien she never seen before "Linked?".

Evelyn chucked and leaned into Rey's ear "She means we're finally together".

"Oh" Rey finally understood what the alien meant and soon the three turned to Leia as she coughed.

"Ok, I brought you two here today because we have a situation...Rey knows this Evelyn, we wont be able to stay here permanently". Leia stated.

Rey took a deep breath and nodded and looked at Evelyn "Its true, Leia told me we may have a week or two before The First Order tracks us down".

Leia nodded and continued and motioned her hand to Jaylah "Jaylah explianed the deal to me, however she has decided to drop the price from four to two billion units. We agreed that I would give her one billion now and the last billion after this mission".

Evelyn leaned forward resting her arm on the table "What mission Leia?".

"We need to find a new planet, somewhere away from The First Order's eyes somewhere here in the outer rim" Leia explained.

Evelyn frowned "Leia, you do know of the dangers of the outer rim right? pirates, monsters".

Jaylah turned to Evelyn "Its no problem, you got me".

Rey looked to Jaylah with Evelyn "What do you mean?".

"I have experts in my fleet that can secure and keep areas safe from dangers in the outer rim, these guys have done jobs there before so having them will be a huge advantage" Jaylah explained.

Leia hit a device and the device in the middle of the table displayed a part of the outer rim and saw a few systems. "The First Order has nothing of value in the outer rim cause just like you said Evelyn its mostly occupied by pirates and monsters".

"So we are gonna be scouting and then contact you when we find a suitiable planet?" Evelyn guessed.

Leia nodded "We have at lease two weeks of safety here if we leave and go with you travling it wont take long before The First Order identifies the Falcon or Jaylah's fleet".

Rey frowned "They tagged Jaylah's fleet?".

"Ever since I turned on The First Order after discovering Han's death they managed to tag my fleets ID, it would be a bad idea taking a huge fleet going from planet to planet. Safeist plan to do is jump straight to lightspeed from here to the new planet". Jaylah explained.

Rey turned to her Aunt "So the Falcon cant be used unless we want to get caught".

Evelyn turned her head to Rey "The Tempest is the only ship they havnt tagged".

Leia nodded "Little Wing is right we ran the ships ID through every log related to The First Order, its not in their systems they cant track it".

"I've never seen a ship like that, I cant fly that" Rey stated.

Evelyn chuckled "You wont have to, I know someone who can".

Jaylah sighed and rubbed her head "Let me guess, Javik".

Evelyn nodded "He's the only one we know who knows that ship in and out".

"What about Chewie he can come with us" Rey added as she looked to Leia.

Leia shook his head "I want to keep him here just in case, if The First Order arrives we need a pilot who knows the Falcon".

Rey sighed and leaned back into her seat knowing their options were limited "So its gonna be a small crew then".

"We could use more people Leia" Evelyn asked.

Leia thought for a moment and then she clicked her fingers and pointed at Evelyn "Take Poe and Finn with you, best to have two pilots and familiar faces".

"It may take some convincing with Finn he has kept close to Rose since she's been recovering" Rey mentioned.

"Rose will be fine, it will do him some good to know he will help her alot more if he is looking for a safer place for us" Leia suggested.

Evelyn nodded and leaned back in her chair "So when do we start?.

"Tomorrow first thing in the morning" Leia ordered and she pulled out her radio "Poe, Finn I wish to speak to you in my office its important" She put the radio away and looked back at Rey and Evelyn.

"I want you two to rest up for tomorrow you have been training for eight hours I want you rested and focused" Leia ordered.

"You wont have to worry about the fleet when I'm with you, they will protect The Resistance" Jaylah promised Evelyn and Rey and the two nodded and got up out of their seats and left the room leaving Jaylah and Leia to discuss the same thing with Poe and Finn when they arrive.

The day went on and Rey and Evelyn was in their room sitting opposite each other studying the Jedi Texts left to Rey by her father Luke after he sacrificed himself so the Resistance could get away from Crait, despite Rey putting on a brave face in front of The Resistance Leia and Evelyn was the only ones who saw through it and during their studies Evelyn looked up from her book and saw Rey's eyes watering as she was reading.

"Starlight?" Evelyn gently whispered to her and Rey looked up with watery eyes.

"You ok?" She asked gently and Rey's lips quivered trying to nod but Evelyn closed her book and got off her seat and took Rey's and her emotions got worse as Evelyn quickly pulled her out of her seat and embraced her and Rey held on tight crying into her lover's shoulder.

"Its ok...Its ok" Evelyn whispered as she caressed her back, Evelyn knew that these Jedi Texts and her broken lightsaber were the only memories that Rey had of her father and every time she read them her mind was full of images of Luke and their short time together.

Rey sniffled against Evelyn's shoulder and soon pulled back rubbing her eyes "I'm sorry...I just miss him so much".

Evelyn placed her hands on Rey's cheeks and in response Rey gently held on to Evelyn's wrists while looking up at her and she saw her eyes were full of worry and love.

"You got nothing to be sorry for...he will always be with you, your not alone Rey...not anymore" Evelyn gently spoke and then gently placed her lips on Rey's and the two shared a loving kiss before pulling back.

"We should get back to our reading" Rey suggested.

"We dont have to Starlight, we are supposed to rest up" Evelyn reminded still holding on to Rey's cheeks.

"I swear I'm ok now...you gave me strength" Rey gave a small smile despite the tears staining her face and Evelyn could feel she was alot calmer now so she was convinced she could continue. She removed her hands from Rey's cheeks and the two collected their books and before Evelyn sat back down she turned to Rey who was already sitting down about to read and she leaned down and gently placed her finger and thumb under Rey's chin gently making her look up to her.

"If you are ever upset, know I am always here for you" Evelyn whispered and Rey just smiled loving the woman in front of her "You always are, Little Wing".

The two smiled and they resumed their readings of the Jedi Text and every now and then Evelyn would test Rey on some codes and what they represent and most of the time she answered correctly with a few she got wrong but it was a more relaxed lesson, the day continued on and they would go and have meals and just walk around the outside of the base just enjoying the peace and soon night had finally came.

The were back in their rooms with Rey sitting on her bed in black loosened bottoms and a grey vest with her hair down and she had a few tools on her bed and was taking apart her broken light saber so she could slowly rebuild and figure out what she would need to fully repair it, Evelyn was having her shower in the separate room humming a tune which would make Rey smile every now and then as she worked and soon the water stopped and Rey just continued taking her saber apart. Evelyn soon stepped out of the shower room in while loosened bottoms with a black vest with her hair hanging loose still slightly wet from her shower and she sighed happily.

"I needed that" Evelyn stated throwing the towel in a nearby basket and Rey looked up at her and smiled "You look fresh Little Wing".

Evelyn turned around and smiled at Rey as she approached and sat on the bed watching Rey taking her saber apart "You found what you need to repair the saber?".

Rey shook her head as she pulled two pieces apart and quickly examined them "Not yet, but I will find out soon".

Evelyn hummed as she looked down at Rey's hands at work and deep down she absolutely loved seeing Rey trying to fix things "I could watch you fix things all day".

Rey stopped working and looked at Evelyn and they made eye contact and soon broke into laughter for a minute "Little Wing you are terrible".

"As long as I see that smile its worth it" Evelyn continued to giggle and Rey decided that it was too late to keep working on her lightsaber so she picked up all the pieces and put them in a bag on the floor next to her bed and then turned her attention back to Evelyn and pushed her on her back making her squeal and she quickly straddle her and the two wrestled for dominance just enjoying themselves for a moment, the wrestling went on for a few minutes and it ended with Evelyn managed to pin Rey on her back with her hands above head.

"Pinned you" Evelyn winked and the two giggled then both shared a passionate kiss with Evelyn letting go of Rey's hands and allow her to place them on her hips and roam up her back, their tongues duelled for dominance and while Rey's hands clawed at Evelyn's back her lover's hands were in her hair slowly massaging her scalp and the two moaned in pleasure over the taste of each other and they just didnt want it to end but sadly air was needed.

They pulled back gasping for air and they looked into each others eyes as they giggled and soon the giggling died down and the two just smiled with Rey gently running her hand through Evelyn's hair while Evelyn was tracing her finger along Rey's jaw.

"I never wasted the opportunity..." Rey whispered.

Evelyn tilted her head at Rey's statement but she knew where she was going with it and she just smiled down at Rey

"Neither did I.." She whispered to Rey and the two shared one more slow passionate kiss before Evelyn rolled off Rey and the two held on to each other in dead of night keeping the other warm and soon they fell asleep in each others arms ready to take on their new mission for The Resistance.

The next morning finally came and Evelyn and Rey were up and packed for the mission to find a new planet for The Resistance to rebuild and it was no secret that they were nervous but they knew of they didnt do this mission all would be lost, Rey and Evelyn walked side by side with bags on their backs and were marching out towards The Tempest and they saw Javik and Jaylah with a few crew members from Jaylah's fleet and they quickly entered The Tempest after doing checks on the outside.

Rey was wearing the same clothes she wore on the journey to the island and were also a gift from Evelyn as they were originally hers but Evelyn outgrew them and decided Rey should have them, she wore dark boots, grey fitting trousers with a small blaster in a holster on her right leg, a white vest with a grey vest jacket and grey arm sleeves. She had her hair back in her three buns and had her staff in hand and was holding on to another bag with her broken lightsaber.

Evelyn wore the same clothes she had when she travelled to Coruscant which was black fitting trousers with Han Solo's blaster in a holster on her right leg, brown shin high boots, a blue shirt with a grey vest coat complete with a scarf and her hair was up in a tight bun instead of her signature ponytail.

Rey carefully looked at The Tempest and it was a huge ship and was bigger then the Falcon and she was very impressed with the design and make and it was unlike anything she had seen before.

"I got to admit this is a nice ship" Rey nodded looking at it.

Evelyn smirked and looked at Rey "Not jealous are you?".

Rey looked at Evelyn and then at the Falcon behind them and then back at Evelyn "Nah, I like my ships a little dirty" she winked.

Evelyn giggled and soon they heard footsteps and saw Poe with Finn not far behind him with their gear in hand and the girls noticed Poe wearing an orange overalls with a pistol attached to his leg and he smiled as he approached them.

"Little Wing, good morning" Poe placed his gear on the floor and the two embraced and Rey just smiled at them with their brother and sister bond and soon they left go of each other and Poe turned to Rey. "Hows the Jedi that stole Little Wings heart?" he chuckled.

Rey giggled "I think its the other way round". The three giggled and then Poe looked up at The Tempest impressed with it. "So this is the ship that helped you out" he rubbed his hands together "I cant wait to fly her".

Evelyn rolled her eyes "Come on then I will show you the cockpit, see you on board Starlight".

Rey smiled and watched them go up the ramp and she turned and saw Finn approaching with his gear and same old jacket and she couldnt help but smile at him as he approached.

Finn smiled as he got close and the two shared a tight hug and didn't let go for a few seconds.

"How is Rose?" Rey whispered and the two pulled away looking at each other and slowly walked to The Tempest.

"She's ok she woke up this morning, it was hard to explian to her I had to take part in this mission...she's worried" Finn explained.

Rey could see the stress in his eyes and she did feel sorry for him "Finn, you dont have to come...we will get someone else".

"That wont be necessary" Both Rey and Finn heard a voice and they looked back and they saw Leia standing there with Chewie, BB8 and Rose who was surprisingly up on her feet.

Finn turned and approached Rose very suprised and Rey just watched him go to her. "Rose, what are you doing up? you should be resting".

Rose was holding on to her stomach still feeling a bit of pain but she ignored it as she looked up at Finn "You need a mechanic to help keep the ship working".

"No, I want you to rest let us deal with the grunt work" Finn told her with worry and demand.

Leia came to Finn and placed her hand on his arm and he looked at her "Finn she is cleared out of medical but not for combat, she will stay on The Tempest".

Rose took a step closer to Finn "I'm ok Finn still beaten up but alive...I cant just lay there knowing I can still help, this is my choice".

Finn sighed and looked at Rose not liking the idea but he knew he wasn't gonna change her mind so he gave in "Alright, but do not leave the ship at all".

Rose smiled "Dont worry I wont".

Rey continued to watch and then Evelyn came back down the ramp walking towards Rey "Whats going on?" she finally stood next to Rey.

"We got Rose coming with us, someone to keep an eye on the engines and keep them running" Rey and Evelyn continued to look on and soon Rose walked past Finn and towards them.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile as Rose approached and the two shared a hug "Good to see you on your feet Rose".

Rose pulled back smiling at her friend "Good to see you alive" she then turned her head to Rey who smiled at her and Rose's eyes widened "Wait..your Luke's daughter. Rey...everyones been talking about you" Her voice sounded a bit excited.

Rey chuckled "Its great to meet you Rose, I heard what you did to save Finn. I am in your debt".

Rose slowly shook her head "No Rey Skywalker, we are in your debt and I promise I wont let you down".

Rey found Rose abit adorable but she had high respect for her saving Finn and she offered her hand and Rose quickly shook it "I know you wont Rose, I believe that".

Evelyn stepped aside allowing Rose to pass and both her and Rey watched Rose enter The Tempest determined to get to work.

"I like her" Rey smiled looking up the ramp.

Evelyn chuckled "Everyone does, she's adorable and when it comes to the safety of The Resistance she will do everything she can to help.

The two then turned back and saw Finn carry a few bags which belonged to Rose and he smiled and nodded as he past them and both Rey and Evelyn slowly approached Leia and Chewie.

"How's my two girls?" Leia smiled.

"Nervous, curious, frightened, determined, its pretty overwhelming" Rey listed how she felt.

Evelyn looked to Rey "We'll be fine, I'll make sure of it".

Leia smiled proudly "You will be fine, you two have been through alot in such a short time and no matter how hard things may be just remember, we will be with you every step of the way".

Rey smiled and gently embraced her aunt and Leia held on to her with Evelyn just smiling at them.

"Keep those close to your heart Rey, they will help you keep pushing forward" Leia whispered.

Rey smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the moment of comfort "I always have, always will...I wont let you down".

Aunt and Niece finally pulled away and smiled at each other and Rey turned to Chewie and stood in front of him "I wish you could come with us Chewie, but I know how much they need you here".

Chewie let off a quiet grunt showing he was sad he couldn't come with them but he understood they needed him to pilot the Falcon if trouble arrived and the two embraced and both Evelyn and Leia just smiled at them.

"Take care of her Chewie until we come back" Rey whispered as she held on to her friend and he grunted quietly and nodded as she looked up at him and soon they let go of each other and Rey turned and approached Evelyn's side and gently took her hand and the two looked at eachother.

"I will see you on the ship" Rey whispered.

Evelyn smiled as Rey placed a kiss on her cheek and then Rey let go of Evelyn's hand and both Evelyn, Leia and Chewie watched Rey go up the ramp and into the ship.

"Ever since you and Rey got together I have never seen you two so happy" Leia stated proudly and Evelyn turned to Leia and approached her with a smile.

"I never seen her smile so brightly, I have you to thank for that...she told me that you told her to be brave and express her feelings". Evelyn just continued to smile.

Leia chuckled "I may have held the door open, but it was both of you that committed...I felt the connection when you two embraced before she left to find Luke".

Evelyn's smiled slowly faded and she placed her hands on her hips and lowered her head "I wish Luke was here, she is still hurting".

Leia took a few steps to Evelyn and placed her finger and thumb under her chin making Evelyn look at her "And you are healing her, every time you are near her I feel strength return to her...keep each other close and never let go".

Evelyn slowly nodded "I will Leia, I will make sure she is ready for the upcoming battle and I will never let her go".

"That's my girl" Leia whispered and the two embraced for a few seconds. "Just promise me you will keep each other safe, I cant lose you both".

Evelyn took a deep breath as she held on to Leia "I promise".

The two finally let go of each other and Chewie approached Evelyn and pulled her in for a tight hug and she grunted as he held her tight and Leia just chuckled.

Chewie grunted a few times refusing to let her go and she just chuckled up at him as he finally loosened his grip "I promise we will be fine Chewie, we will be back together before you know it".

The two finally let go of each other and Evelyn took one more look at both of them with a smile "We will rebuild and we will win".

"May the Force be with you.." Leia spoke in a gently tone and Evelyn slowly nodded "And may the Force be with you".

Evelyn finally turned around and walked to The Tempest as its engines were firing up and when she got to the ramp she took one more look back to Leia and Chewie and she gave them one more smile and Chewie and Leia nodded and watched her enter The Tempest with the ramp closing behind her.

The engines of The Tempest roared and soon it began to hover in the air then after a few seconds the nose of the ship directed to the sky and Leia with Chewie just watched as The Tempest shot off into the sky.

In The Tempest Evelyn walked into the cockpit where everyone was in a separate seat with Finn and Rose sitting together, Jaylah was contacting her fleet giving them orders and she couldn't help but notice Javik and Poe arguing on who should pilot The Tempest and she just shook her head in amusement as she finally came to a empty seat next to Rey who was in a world of her own, Evelyn could feel she was worried about the mission so she quietly sat down next to her and gently took a hold of her hand snapping Rey out of her trance and the two looked at each other.

"We're gonna do it Rey" Evelyn supported.

Rey gave a tiny smile looking into Evelyn's eyes "With you, I believe that".

Soon Poe and Javik stopped arguing and everyone looked out to space from Javik pulled back on a lever and the stars stretched and after a few seconds The Tempest shot to lightspeed ready to begin its new mission.

To find a new home and prepare Rey for the battle which will decide the fate of the galaxy.

**"Yavin 4 will not be able to keep them safe due to its history in the past so Evelyn and Rey along with Finn, Poe, Rose Jaylah and Javik must now seek out a new home for the Resistance in the Outer Rim to shield themselves from the First Order, lets kick off the mission :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Warning

**"This is part 3 of the prologue and will have a few hints to the story once it kicks off also this will be the last quiet moment chapter for a while as the action will pick up in the next chapter so please enjoy what this chapter has to offer :)**

Chapter 3: The Warning

The Tempest was shooting through lightspeed towards the outer rim of the galaxy and while the ship was left on auto pilot Evelyn called everyone to a meeting in the crews quarters to discuss plans on how to proceed with the mission.

Jaylah was leaning against a nearby wall with a few of her men, Finn and Rose were sat in chairs in the room, Poe was sitting on one of the crew bunks with BB8 by his feet, Javik just stood with his arms cross and Rey was sitting on a nearby table and they were all looking at Evelyn who had her hands on her hips slowly pacing back and forth.

"Ok..we all know what we are doing, we know how dangerous its gonna be in the outer rim..there will be no secured planets, there will be monsters and pirates at every turn" Evelyn slowly stopped pacing and then turned to everyone in the room.

"The way I see we need to find out each others strengths and weaknesses, so who has dealt with monsters before" Evelyn questioned.

Rey, Finn, Jaylah and her three men raised their hands and Evelyn looked at both Rey and Finn and smirked "Anything besides Rathtars?". After a few seconds Rey and Finn slowly lowered their hands.

Evelyn looked at Jaylah and her three men "Alright what creatures have you faced?".

"Small, medium, large, large teeth, the kind that shoots acid and kinds that will rip you in half as they eat you" Jayalh revealed and everyone turned to look at Jaylah and her men with widened eyes.

Javik chuckled "Glad your on our side, I dont know if I should be scared of you all the monsters".

Jaylah turned her head to Javik "If it bleeds you can kill it, all it takes is knowledge and patience".

"Alright what about pirates esspecially on the ground?" Evelyn asked around and Rey, Finn and Javik raised their hands and Evelyn didnt even need to ask them cause she knew the three well enough so she nodded.

"Ok the way I see it, we should have units..one that will deal monsters and things with large teeth and of course a unit to deal with pirates or anything that holds a gun" Evelyn then looked at Poe and Rose. "Poe you will be in the pilot seat when Javik is on planet side you can keep the ship safe".

Poe smiled and nodded "You got it Little Wing".

Javik frowned and looked at Poe "Don't think its your ship orange suit boy".

"Easy Javik, believe me when I say Poe is the best pilot in the Resistance he will keep the ship safe when we are on a planet, when we are traveling you will fly." Evelyn explained and soon Javik sighed and nodded.

Evelyn then looked at Rose and smiled "Rose, we know what your great at so you will keep the ship healthy during our mission".

Rose smiled and nodded "Sounds good".

"So is there any questions?" Evelyn asked.

"Where do we start?" Finn questioned.

Poe stood up from the bunk "I have a suggestion" they all looked at Poe as he came into the centre of the room with BB8 rolling up next to him and Evelyn leaned against the table Rey was sitting on and crossed her arms looking at Poe.

"Show them BB" Poe asked his droid and BB8 beeped a few times then turned its head up and presented a display two systems next to each other in the outer rim and it had alot of planets and everyone in the room examined it carefully as Poe slowly paced back and forth while looking at everyone.

"After the meeting with Leia I decided to do some research on the outer rim and based on the long range scans these two systems have the most habitable planets, they aint perfect but they are enough for us to set up a new base and allow us to rebuild". Poe explained and then pointed at a few planets in the systems.

"As far as we can tell there are five planets that are habitable. Red Drawf, Lirop, Marvel, Wrentro and Last Horizon" Poe stated.

"Seriously who comes up with these names?" Javik sighed.

Poe ignored Javik "All we need to do is select one we dont need to go to every one but as long as we keep to these planets we will have a chance, there's only one problem".

Everyone in the room listened very carefully and Poe looked at everyone very carefully "These systems are crawling with pirates and monsters, more then anywhere else in the outer rim".

Everyone in the room looked at each other unsure if the system was worth going to with the amount of danger it offered.

"Can we go anywhere else? there must be more planets" Rey spoke up and Poe looked at her and spoke.

"I checked all around the rim, everywhere else lacks the things we need..they are mostly covered in meteor storms, black holes and despite the less chance of pirates and monsters those planets are dead or dying. If we choose those other systems it wont be long before meteors or black holes destroy those planets".

"But whats to stop those pirates or monsters from killing us if we go to one of those five planets?" Finn questioned.

"You wont have to worry" Jaylah stated and everyone turned to her as she continued "As I told Evelyn and your General Leia I have experts that can keep problems at bay and to be honest I think going after those planets are the best choice".

"Hell its your only choice" One of her men added.

Poe then turned and looked at Evelyn "Its gonna be dangerous Little Wing but if we are to rebuild, we will need to go to one of those planets but I suggest we check all of them.".

Evelyn lowered her head looking down at her arms thinking it over while everyone looked at her and soon she leaned off the table and looked at the display of the two systems, they were extremely dangerous but habitable and anywhere else was a no go...she had no choice.

She slow turned around and looked at the crew "If this is the case then I guess we have no other choice, we are heading to these systems make sure to report anything you see as we travel through small or big we cant take any chances on what's in the outer rim".

Javik nodded "I will report anything I see on the long range scanners".

Evelyn nodded at him and turned to Jaylah "I want you to tell the crew everything you know about the kind of monsters we are likely to face, give us tactics and everything you know".

Jaylah nodded "Consider it done".

"When we are ready to head to one of these planets depending on what's down there I will take either Jaylah with her crew or Rey and Finn, for now listen to what Jaylah has to say" Evelyn stated.

"What about you?" Rey asked and Evelyn turned her head to her.

"I got to check something, want to make sure we are ready before we enter the outer rim" Evelyn explained and Rey nodded and watched her leave the crews quarters and soon she got off the table and with the rest of the crew listened to what Jaylah had to say about dealing with creatures in the outer rim.

Evelyn walked through the corridor of the ship and came to a door at the end of it and entered, it was her quarters that she claimed and it was a decent size complete with a king sized bed, a sitting area and a personal desk.

When the Tempest docked Javik took the time to fully explore the ship and he couldn't believe how big it actually was when he came across this room he found it horrible and wasn't one for cosy comforts so when he mentioned his exploration he told Evelyn about the room and told her it was hers, she didn't even turn it down.

Evelyn slowly approached her king sized bed and saw her and Rey's bags on it and approached two crates which she took from The Jedi Temple on Coruscant and just looked at them.

Her Grandfather Obi Wan told her to take these two crates with her, she knew what was in Obi Wans crate so she slowly opened it again and looked back inside of it.

Evelyn saw grey robes folded neatly with plain white armour to protect the wearers arms and legs and on the shoulder pad she noticed the Grey Knight symbol plastered on it, her heart raced as she looked at the robes and Qui Gon's lightsaber laying next to it, she looked over to the other crate and as much as she wanted to open it her heart told her not too as it wasn't meant for her, Evelyn's grandfather's voice echoed in her mind telling her when the time is right the crate will be needed so she respected her grandfather's words and left it alone.

She looked back at the contents of her grandfather's crate and she began to hear whispers in her mind as she looked at the robes, she slowly moved her hand to touch it and as soon as her fingertips touched the fabric she was suddenly pulled back into darkness. Evelyn stood their in darkness looking slowly walking and looking around and all of a sudden she heard voices.

**"You fought in the clone wars?"** Evelyn recognised the voice and she stopped and looked around in the darkness. "Luke?...".

Evelyn then heard her grandfather's voice only he sounded alot older **"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father".**

**"I wish I known him"** Luke's voice echoed around her.

**"He was the best star pilot in the Galaxy, and a cunning warrior...he was a good friend"** Obi Wan's voice was filled with sorrow and stress.

All of a sudden a light shinned behind Evelyn and she turned to it and saw a vison of Luke Skywalker back when he was younger with her grandfather who was much older then when she saw him in the Temple at Coruscant.

She saw Obi Wan get up from his seat and go to a small box in the room he and Luke was in **"Which reminds me, I have something for you".**

Evelyn took a step forward to the vision as Obi Wan opened the box "Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough". She saw him pick up a lightsaber she quickly recognised..the same lightsaber Rey now owned.

"What is it?" Luke got up from his seat and approached Obi Wan.

Obi Wan smiled and offered the lightsaber to him** "Your father's lightsaber".**

Luke took the lightsaber and soon ignited it and was amazed by the weapon and Evelyn just continued to watch the vision but mostly focused on her Grandfather sitting back down, he looked extremely tired and her heart sank knowing he went through this his whole life.

**"For over a thousand generations the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old republic...before the dark times, before the empire"** Obi Wan lowered his head thinking of his past and Evelyn placed her hand over her heart as she looked at him.

Luke then turned off the lightsaber and sat down next to Obi Wan **"How did my father die?".**

Evelyn saw Obi Wan look at Luke for a few seconds **"A young Jedi named Darth Vader who was a pupil of mine before he turned to evil...helped the Empire to hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights".**

Suddenly the scene froze and Obi Wan slowly looked straight at Evelyn which shocked her for a few seconds but she kept calm and watched her Grandfather stand up still looking at her while everything in the vision stayed frozen.

"Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force, now fate...is on the verge of repeating itself Evelyn." Obi Wan took a few steps to her till they were at arms length.

"You said an ancient Evil will be coming for Rey...how do I stop it, what if the knowledge and skill I gained wont be enough" Evelyn asked.

"You must help Rey learn everything, she has a power that is yet to awaken unless you keep her on the right path she will never be strong enough to face it and what happened to me..will happen to you" Obi Wan stated.

Evelyn watched him vanish and she tried to reach out for him but it was too late and all of a sudden she felt cold, she felt darkness...then a voice echoed.

**"Dont lecture me Obi Wan, I see through the lies of the Jedi...I don't fear the dark side as you do!"** A young man's voice mocked.

"When I left you I was but the learner now I am the master". A dark and evil voice echoed and all of a sudden Evelyn heard breathing, one that would strike fear in those around it. She slowly turned around and saw a figure standing there surrounded by a red light, he was in black armour with a cloak and he had a helmet which made her heart beat out of her chest and the figure looked menacing then everything went white and she was pulled back away from the figure but she could still hear the breathing from the figure.

Evelyn's eyes shot open and sat up gasping for air and she saw she was back in the Captain's quarters of the Tempest and the horrific breathing had stopped, she slowly stood up and went to the shower room in the quarters and went straight to the sink and drenched her face trying to cool down and soon she looked up and just looked in the mirror.

"What ever is coming for you Rey, I wont let it happen...I will not stop or rest until you are ready, I promise" She spoke as a teacher and lover and after a few moments she tried her face and then left the shower room and went back to her crate and that's when the door leading out to the hall opened, Evelyn turned and saw Rey enter with a look of worry.

"I felt you were troubled, are you ok?" Rey looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn let off a quiet chuckle "I'm ok Rey...just stressed that's all".

Rey slowly approached her lover until they were at arms length and Rey just looked into Evelyn's eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?".

As much as she wanted to talk about it Evelyn just couldn't do it, she couldn't tell Rey the danger that faced her she didn't want to lie but she didn't want the fear to consume Rey so she gently pulled Rey into a hug and the two sighed embracing each other feeling the warmth of the other.

"I just wish things were easier" Evelyn whispered as she held Rey close.

Rey buried her head into Evelyn's shoulder as her arms wrapped around her back. "It will be Little Wing, I believe that".

Holding on to Rey seemed to calm her and soon Evelyn pulled back letting go of Rey and she turned to her crate while Rey watch her pick up her very own lightsaber then Evelyn turned back to her and showed her.

Rey looked down at the lightsaber and its handle was a mix of black and silver material "Its beautiful...".

Evelyn smiled and brought the saber closer to Rey and saw her frown and look up in confusion "I want you to have it Rey".

Rey blinked then looked back down at it then back at Evelyn "Little Wing, I... this belongs to you...I cant take it". Her voice was quiet and a little surprised but Evelyn gently brought it closer to Rey.

"You need a lightsaber Rey, especially for your training. I want you to have it until you are able to fix yours" Evelyn explained and Rey looked at the saber still hesitant to take it.

"Starlight..." Evelyn whispered and Rey slowly looked at Evelyn again "Please, do it for me".

Rey slowly took a deep breath and drew her eyes to the lightsaber in Evelyn's hands and soon she slowly lifted her hand and very gently took the saber out of her lover's hands and admired it for a few seconds. Soon she slowly looked back up at Evelyn and the room was silent as she slowly went into Evelyn's personal space and slowly brought her free hand behind Evelyn's neck and the two slowly inched closer as their eyes closed and their lips connected and they moaned as their tongues duelled.

Evelyn placed her left hand behind Rey's head and buried it in her hair and her other hand rested on her lower back and Rey lightly chucked the lightsaber on the bed and placed her now free hand on Evelyn's hip, the tongue duel was slow and the two were determined to explore the others mouth savouring their tastes and in the moment of silence and love... it ended.

"Attention we are about to leave lightspeed, everyone report to the cockpit" Javik came over the radio and Evelyn and Rey ended their tongue battle and took a few deep breaths as their eyes fluttered open and looked at eachother.

"We better get moving..." Evelyn tried catching her breath.

"Agreed.." Rey's had trouble focusing as the taste of Evelyn flooded her senses.

The two soon let go of each other and Rey force pulled Evelyn's lightsaber to her and she placed it on her belt and the two lovers went out of the Captain's cabin ready to face what ever the outer rim was gonna throw at them.

**"Evelyn has had a vision and didn't tell Rey about it, will it has positive or negative effects? you will have to find out lol hope u liked this call back to A New Hope and are ready for action in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Outer Rim

**"We are back with a new chapter and there is nothing better then a space chase so please enjoy this chapter cause we will be heading to a planet in the next chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Outer Rim

The Tempest came out of lightspeed and was finally in the outer rim and its crew looked on to space as they finally entered one of its systems and what they saw was quite shocking, there was alot of wreckage floating in space and The Temple carefully flew through the debris.

"What happened here..." Poe asked as he sat in the co-pilot seat next to Javik.

"The Outer Rim has no law, no order its just a constant fight for survival...these ships look extremely old, I cant recognise any of them" Javik stated as he slowly navigated through the wreckage of multiple ships and soon Rey and Evelyn entered the bridge and saw the wreckage before them.

"Please tell me those ships are old?.." Rey asked as she slowly took her seat behind Poe's.

Evelyn walked and stood between Javik and Poe's seats and just looked out to space and all of a sudden she could hear whispers of voices and she closed her eyes and could hear screams and explosions, she was hearing the deaths of the poor souls which were on these destroyed ships but soon the whispers ended when she felt BB8 gently knock the back of her leg and she looked down at him and saw him peeking his head from behind her leg like he was scared.

"Dont worry BB8, we'll protect you". Evelyn smiled down at BB8 and then turned to Poe "Which of the recommended planets is the nearest?".

Poe pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him and soon a display of a planet appeared and Evelyn leaned forward resting her hand on Poe's arm rest and looked at the planet with him.

"Last Horizon, the planet is seventy percent water with a few small lands..could be perfect for us...but" Poe trailed off and caught Evelyn's attention and she looked at him "But what?".

Poe looked up at her "There may be a lot of raiders and monsters there".

"Is it really that bad?, I survived on Jakku where water was extremely limited and the amount of Raiders i came across was crazy at times" Rey added as she checked the plant on the console attached to her seat.

Poe turned back to his console and pulled up more planets around the outer rim "Jakku is nothing compared to the planets here Rey, constant storms, meteor showers and of course black holes which expand at a fast rate. A lot of systems in the Outer Rim are no more...you could consider Jakku a paradise compared to this".

"Well guess I'm a lucky girl" Rey sighed as she scanned the system for anything else then Jaylah and Finn entered the bridge and looked at the wreckage they were flying through as they took their seats.

"I got a bad feeling about this.." Finn stated.

"Dont be too sure Finn, it looks bad but believe me The First Order wont be looking for us here as they dont take likely to pirates and scavengers" Jaylah mentioned

Evelyn stood up straight and looked back at Finn and Jaylah "We found a planet which is mostly water with a few small lands it should be good for us".

"Thats what I was trying to explain, there are very few planets that have this much water and if this is one of the last planets which this amount of water you can only imagine how many pirates and monsters there are" Poe stated as he closed the display of the planet.

"Well you chose this planet so we may as well check it out, I'm sure it will be fine" Javik stated as he finally flew through the wreckage and into the open.

"Uh guys..." Rey called out and everyone turned and looked at her as she looked to her console and then slowly turned to everyone. "We got company".

All of a sudden the bridge shook and everyone held on to their seats as their ship came under fire then a few dozen fighters flew past the bridge a lightning speed and the crew saw them turning around for another attack.

"YOUR DAMN MOUTH JAVIK!" Poe shouted and took control of the ship and began evasive monuvers and directed the ship away from the fighters.

"HEY MY SHIP MY RULES!" Javik argued and took control of the ship again as Evelyn turned to the rest of the crew.

"Finn, Jaylah head down to the cannons and take out as many ships as you can!"

Jaylah and Finn quickly got out of their seats and left the bridge and Evelyn turned to Rey as she took a seat opposite her "You and me will help keep the shields up and look for escape routes".

Both Evelyn and Rey turned to their consoles attached to their seats and opened up the ships systems and was ready to do their part.

Jaylah and Finn quickly ran to the lower levels of The Tempest and finally came to ladder leading down to two separate rooms and once they slid down the ladder Jaylah went right with Finn going left, Finn entered the separate room and saw an advanced weapon system with a seat in the middle of the room with trigger attachments on the arm rests. He quickly ran into the seat and pressed of few buttons as he sat down.

"Weapon System online" A voice echoed in the room and all of a sudden the floor beneath the seat opened and Finn freaked out as he was quickly lowered but soon he was in a see through sphere and then two massive cannons came out of The Tempest and lowered to Finn's sides and locked and loaded and soon Jaylah came down in her own sphere with her own cannons locked and loaded and was facing the other direction covering the front while Finn covered the back.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Finn shouted and placed his hands on the triggers on the chair and as soon as he saw his targets he opened fire and the cannons let out rapid blasts destroying everything it hit and both he and Jaylah did their part.

"We got too many on us! we need to lose them!" Javik stated as he pulled evasive moves trying to avoid the blaster fire from the dozens of ships.

"How far are we from Last Horizon!?" Poe shouted back to Evelyn and Rey.

Rey pulled up the planet and checked the distance "We're still far away, we need to lose these guys before we get there!".

All of a sudden the ship rocked hard from an impact which caught them all of balance. "What was that!?". Javik shouted.

Finn and Jaylah were destroying ship after ship but they just kept coming after them and that's when Finn spotted a larger ship giving chase and it looked like the lead ship and he quickly radioed the bridge. "Guys, we got a bigger fish here!".

Evelyn quickly scanned the hostiles attacking them and her eyes widened as she saw the fighters "Shit, they got ARC-170s!".

Poe snapped his head back to Evelyn as he pressed buttons at a rapid pass "ARCs? The ones from the clone wars!?".

"That's them and they got V and Y Wings as well" Evelyn went back to monitor the shields as the ship rocked from an impact again.

"There's an asteroid field not far from here! we can lose them in there!" Rey shouted as he monitored the surrounding area and then sent the info to Javik and Poe's computer.

"Alright hang on its gonna be bumpy!" Javik stated and shot The Tempest as fast as it could go while trying to evade the hostile ships.

"How the hell did they get ships from the clones wars!" Poe questioned.

"They must have salvaged them when the Empire scrapped them, these ships are meant to fight ships like this" Evelyn explained as she monitored the ship's shields.

"Heads up the asteroid field is up a head!" Javik stated.

Rey then put her hand to her radio piece in her ear "Rose, reroute all non critical power in the engine room!".

"Already on it Rey!" Rose responded.

Evelyn was checked the shields and saw the shield had gotten stronger from the power reroute "Do the best flying you've ever done guys!".

"I will" Both Javik and Poe said at the same time and they looked at each other and then Poe took control of the ship and shot into the asteroid field.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Javik starred daggers at Poe.

"Making sure we get out alive" Poe focused on flying the ship and all of a sudden Javik changed the pilot controls back to him. "Ive been flying this ship longer then you Pal".

Poe snapped his head to Javik not happy that he took control away from him "And I'm the best pilot in The Resistance!".

Javik mocked a laugh "That doesn't mean nothing to us outside the Resistance, Overalls Boy!".

Rey sighed in frustration as she looked at both Poe and Javik with shocked eyes "You guys seriously arguing over whos flying!?".

Poe reprogrammed the control of the ship to him "That's why I should fly" he turned The Tempest avoiding multiple asteroids and performed tight turns which were impossible and some of the ships in pursuit ended up crashing into the asteroids.

Javik then retook control and then flew in between to large asteroids and Poe sighed in frustration "I swear to god you take control of the ship again I will use Rey's lightsaber on you!".

"You slice my head off with that torch I'll kill you!" Javik argued.

Poe laughed and looked at Javik "Oh it wont be in your head pal, it will be in your ass!" He retook control of the ship and continued to fly and Evelyn had enough "You will two shut the fuck up and get us out of here!". The Tempest avoiding everything the asteroid field blocked in its path and Jaylah with Finn was focusing on destroying any pursuers who attempted to follow them but there was was hostile pilot who was dodging every shot and evading any rocks in his path and the hostile's ARC-170 was different from the others as it was black, heavily armoured and had more firepower and its speed was able to keep up with The Tempest.

"Guys we I think we got a big shot on us we cant shake him!" Jaylah stated and all of a sudden the hostile shot a few rockets but instead of hitting The Tempest the rockets shot right past The Tempest and towards two massive asteroids.

Poe's eyes widened "Holy shi-" the rockets hit the two asteroids and the rockets let off a sonic boom which destroyed the two massive asteroids and the debris was sent flying towards The Tempest.

"Jaylah! Finn focus on the rocks in our way!" Javik ordered so Jaylah and Finn ignored the hostile pursuer and turned their turrets towards the incoming pieces of the two destroyed asteroids and opened fire.

Poe flew The Tempest with all the skills he learned and dodged everything he could but every now and then boulders would hit The Tempest knocking it all over the place but Poe was committed to getting them out of the asteroid field. "The shields cant hold up we need to get out of this field!" Rey shouted as she kept an eye of the shields.

Alarms started to go off in the bridge and Javik decided to take matters into his own hands so he switched the control of the ship back to him and then placed his hand on a nearby lever which Poe immediately saw him do. "What the hell are you doing!".

"Getting us out of here" Javik then pulled the lever back and shot The Tempest at full speed backing every ones hit the back of their seats and all they could do was watch as everything shot past them at the blink of an eye.

Boulders hit The Tempest and the shields were getting close to being disabled and sparks and smoke started to fill the bridge but Javik was focused on getting them out of danger despite putting them in more danger.

The remaining hostile which was pursuing them was able to keep up with them while managing to evade any rocks, soon he locked on to his target and shot a single rocket towards The Tempest and as the rocket drew close it suddenly broke apart and a tiny device attached on to the back wing of The Tempest and then broke off pursuit into another direction.

Finn turned his head to Jaylah "Looks like he gave up".

Jaylah radioed the bridge "The hostile has given up get us out of this place!".

Javik focused on flying the ship at high speed despite alarms and smoke filling up in the bridge with boulders hitting the ship and soon The Tempest shot out of the asteroid field and into open space.

Rey and Evelyn were trying to redirect power and stabilize a few systems and Poe just shot daggers at Javik as he saw him put the ship in auto pilot and lean back in his seat looking at him smiling "That's how you fly a ship".

The Tempest continued to fly through space despite the outer plating of the ship being badly damaged and it flew towards one of the target planets hoping to be The Resistance's new home, New Horizon.

The Hostile ship finally left the asteroid field and monitored the tracking device he planted on his target and saw where it was heading so he quickly set up communications to his leader "Boss, the unknown ship is heading to our planet...advise?".

The Pilot removed his helmet and he was a Trandoshan waiting for his leader to respond and after a few moments his leader responded.

"Regroup and wait for my command, if you fail again... you will be made an example of..understand?" The leader's voice was dark and cruel and the Trandoshan felt a shiver down his spine.

"I understand, it wont happen again" The Trandoshan put his helmet on and ordered his squadron to regroup for the next order from their leader.

**"I decided to go for the Outer Rim cause it will give more freedom to the story, we are still in the prologue an once its done THEN this story will truly begin! You have no idea what I got planned :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Crash Landing

**"Evelyn, Rey and the crew may have escaped the pirate squadron through an asteroid field but the ship has taken heavy damage and is heading to one of the target planet but the must survive the crash!"**

Chapter 5: Crash Landing

The Tempest managed to escape the hostile squadron through an asteroid field but in Javik's desperate attempt to get them out of harms way he put The Tempest at risk by putting it into overdrive and flew through the asteroid field as huge speed and the hull of the ship took heavy damage and now The Tempest and her crew was heading to Last Horizon, one of the only liveable planets in the outer rim.

Javik and Poe were controlling the ship as it entered the planet's atmosphere and everything shook as they entered, Jaylah along with Finn were back in the bridge helping out while Rey and Evelyn were working their asses off the engine room to help Rose stabilize the engines as they were finally feeling the pressure and if they didnt act fast the ship would blow to bits before they land on the planet, sparks and smoke engulfed the entire engine room but they continued to try and stop the engines from blowing up on them.

The Tempest was burning up on entry and it was losing parts of its plating which came loose in the asteroid field but Javik refused to let this stop them here and he just kept going until finally they got through the atmosphere and headed towards the green lush planet surrounded by water.

Javik turned and pointed to a lever near Poe "Grab that! Keep us level!".

Poe pulled back the level and The Tempest started to level out as it headed down to the planet.

"Keep it steady!" Poe stated as he did his part and then he spotted a clearing where they could land "There! See it!?".

"I see it relax!" Javik responded keeping focus on keep his ship alive and he directed the ship to the clearing and engaged the land procedure but the system gave out making both Javik and Poe look at each other and Jaylah stopped what she was doing and looked at Javik with worry.

"What just happened?..." Jaylah questioned.

Javik quickly looked at Jaylah "We are about to have a rough landing".

"I got a bad feeling about this!" Finn stated as he strapped himself into his seat not looking forward to whats to come.

Javik activated the speaker and spoke into it while trying to maintain control of his ship "WE ARE ABOUT TO HAVE A ROUGH LANDING!".

Evelyn, Rey and Rose braced themselves by holding onto anything they could waiting for the impact, The Tempest was finally heading to the clearing and everyone braced themselves and soon the ship hit the ground and slide across the ground at speed.

"HANG ON!" Javik shouted as all they could do was hope they would live through this and the ship slide right through some woodland crashing through trees and rocks which made it alot more bumpy for the crew and all of a sudden in the engine room more alarms went off signaling total system failure.

Evelyn was trying desperately to hold on trying not to be knocked to the ground "JAVIK SHUT EVERYTHING DOWN!".

Javik went to turn off the engines but sparks shot out of the console hitting him in the face making him gasp in pain as he fell back in his seat covering his eyes. "Shit! Shutting everything off now!" Poe stated and completely turned everything off before the engines gave out and soon the ship started to slow down and then finally came to a stop surrounded by woodland and what was once a beautiful clean ship was now just a wreck laying in smoke and sparks.

Evelyn and the girls were breathing heavy as the adrenaline was wearing off and she looked at Rey who was next to her "Another happy landing.." Evelyn sighed trying to lighten the mood and Rey rolled her eyes.

A few minutes had past and Javik stepped out of The Tempest through an emergency hatch while still holding his eye and was followed by Poe and the two went to the front of the ship to check the damage.

"You know if you just let me pilot the ship Javik we would have got out without a scratch!" Poe argued as he followed Javik.

"Last time I checked it was my ship and I technically didnt see your name on it" Javik rubbed his eye frustrated.

"Bet you aint even the original owner, possibly killed some poor bastard who didn't deserve it" Poe mocked.

Javik stopped and turned around to face Poe and he was pissed "Actually the bastard who owned it sold me and Evelyn out while WE were doing your damn mission for you!".

Poe took a step forward to Javik "You have no idea what we have been through people like you could never understand losing something!".

Javik's temper got the better of him and he threw a punch and Poe tackled him to the ground and the two traded punches on the ground.

"HEY!" Evelyn jumped out of the emergency hatch followed by Finn and Evelyn pushed Poe off Javik and stepped between them as Finn held Poe back.

"You shouldn't be here on a Resistance mission!" Poe argued.

Javik marched forward to attack but Evelyn turned and place her hands on his chest holding him back as he had daggers in his eyes and pointed at Poe "You dont know what I've lost you son of a bitch! YOUR MEDDLING IN AFFAIRS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!".

"Javik stop!" Evelyn pushed him back and she saw Poe shake off Finn and charge and thats when she had it.

"ENOUGH!" Evelyn spread each hand to the other and force pushed them both to the ground and they landed with a thud and grunted in pain.

"I forgot you can do that..." Javik said in pain as he tried to get up.

Rey was the next to come out of the ship and she saw both Poe and Javik slowly getting up and she saw Evelyn looking back and forth at them trying to keep order.

"Your both at fault! if you both used your heads instead of your egos we wouldn't be in this mess you caused!" Evelyn's anger radiated off her and she turned and looked at the wrecked ship and she didnt know what to think.

"Look at what you two have done! we may be stuck here now!" Evelyn just couldn't believe how damaged the ship was as smoke and sparks came out of the ship.

"Evelyn this is Rose come in".

Evelyn picked up her radio and walked away from Poe and Javik "Go ahead".

"The engines are still operational but they are overheated its gonna take some time before the Tempest can fly again" Rose stated.

"How long exactly" Evelyn questioned.

"About seventy two hours, plus the repairs" Rose responded.

Evelyn sighed "Alright do what you can Rose". She changed the radio frequency and took a deep breath before speaking "Jaylah I want you and your two buddies to scout the area just in case there are surprises".

"Will do, we will be out soon" Jaylah responded and ended the call and after a few seconds Evelyn turned around and looked at Javik and Poe who were just looking at her.

"This isnt a popularity contest! you are both here cause your the best and personally I thought having you two would have made this alot easier" Evelyn then pointed at the ship and the two looked back at it.

"That was caused by your egos, I suggest you bury it and use your heads". Evelyn ordered and soon the two looked back at her.

"It wont happen again Evie" Javik sighed.

"I should have been better.." Poe felt guilty and Evelyn closed her eyes and shook her head and turned around trying to think.

Poe and Javik looked at each other and after a few moments the two went back to the hatch and entered the ship to try and fix what they messed up and Rey and Finn just watched Evelyn slowly sit down on the ground resting her head in her hand.

Rey just looked at her and felt sorry for her and she really didnt know what to do but she couldn't just leave her girlfriend alone so she turned her head to Finn. "Go and help Rose, I'll stay with her".

Finn continued to looked Evelyn for a few seconds and then he looked at Rey "I'll do that, just stay vigilant we don't know what's out there".

Rey nodded and she watched Finn turn and enter the hatch into the Tempest and she turned back to Evelyn was now throwing little stones into the trees surrounding them and after a few seconds Rey slowly moved towards her, Evelyn was just frustrated over how quick things went wrong and she just wanted things to go right in the new mission but now they were stranded until The Tempest was able to fly again.

Soon Rey came up next to Evelyn and slowly sat down on the ground and just looked at Evelyn who was just looking at the stone in her hand.

"Cant believe how wrong things just went.." Evelyn sighed and threw the stone into the trees.

"Hey.." Rey whispered and took Evelyn's hand and caressed it and soon Evelyn looked at Rey. "At least we are alive Little Wing..".

Evelyn gave a small smile loving how Rey said her nickname and she just was abit calmer now "I know Starlight, still I would love things to go right for once".

Rey leaned her head on Evelyn's shoulder as she linked her arm with Evelyn's with her hand still in hers "They will...we just got to keep pushing forward".

Evelyn gently placed a kiss on Rey's head and she heard Rey hum at the contact and after a few moments Evelyn and Rey got up and looked at eachother with their hands still together.

"We should do more training while we wait" Evelyn suggested.

"What should we do?" Rey asked.

"How to defend with the Force...without a lightsaber". Evelyn revealed and Rey frowned "Without a lightsaber, why would we need to do that?".

Evelyn chuckled and let go of her girlfriend's hand and walked a few meters away "Not every enemy will have a lightsaber or will even be a normal person" She then turned and looked at Rey was was ten feet away. "There will be Force sensitive users who will use their surroundings to attack and defend.".

"So there may be times where I may not have my lightsaber or even yours?" Rey questioned.

Evelyn nodded "Exactly, anything can happen and you must adapt. We'll started small".

Rey watched Evelyn use the Force and pick up a small rock the size of a fist and her eyes met Evelyn's.

"Use the Force the same way when you lift objects, all your doing is taking control of something thats moving" Evelyn stated and Rey nodded and took a defensive stance while taking a deep breath.

"You ready?" Evelyn asked.

Rey took a few deep breaths and then nodded and Evelyn then pushed the rock to Rey and she quickly raised her hand to catch it but she failed and the rock hit her in the chest making her grit her teeth and stumble back from the hit.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked.

Rey rubbed her chest and then looked at Evelyn "I tried to stop it".

Evelyn then picked up another small rock which was the same size and just looked at Rey "Thats where you failed, dont try...just do".

Rey took another defensive stance and took a deep breath and then nodded again and Evelyn threw the rock and Rey quickly raised her hand in front of her but nothing happened and the rock smacked her right in the stomach and she fell to her knees holding her stomach.

"Damn it..." Rey grunted as the hit almost knocked the wind out of her and she heard Evelyn chuckle so she looked up at her with her eyes looking right into her soul.

"You focused on the rock as it came to you, dont focus on the rock...focus on the Force and use it" Evelyn stated.

Rey slowly stood up and balled her fists determined and she nodded again then Evelyn used the Force to pick up a rock and then threw it at Rey and this time she finally stopped it and threw it back at Evelyn only for her catch it with the Force and she smiled.

"Well done, how about we step it up?" Evelyn suggested and then she picked up more rocks around her and Rey took a few deep breaths and readied herself.

Thirty minutes had past and Rey had already mastered being able to force block objects and now both Rey and Evelyn were trying to hit each other with rocks trying to test each others speed and multiple rocks were being thrown back and forth and as they sparred Evelyn then saw Jaylah and her two men come out of the hatch, Evelyn signalled Rey to stop and like a student she stopped and looked behind her to Jaylah.

"Ready to scout?" Evelyn called to Jaylah as her feet landed on the ground and her men followed.

"Yes we will scout the surrounding area should be back in a few hours" Jaylah stated as she readied her weapon.

"Keep us updated on anything you see, if this planet is the one of the last habital planets then there will be trouble out there" Evelyn warned.

"Dont worry, just focus on training your mate and make sure the ship is running". Jaylah stated and she signalled her men to move.

"Hey I know what to do" Evelyn mocked and she could swear she saw Jaylah smirk as she turned away to scout with her men and as they walked off and then Rey turned back to Evelyn to continue her training.

"Alright, I want you to ignite your saber" Evelyn ordered.

Rey looked down at her belt and took hold of Evelyn's lightsaber and held it out before igniting it and she looked at Evelyn.

"Ok.." Evelyn used the force and lifted more rocks around her and she watched Rey go on the defence.

"Dont think, use the force to guide you...let it move you" Evelyn advised and Rey took a deep breath and soon she nodded and waited to defend herself.

Evelyn took a deep breath and then threw multiple rocks at Rey and she sliced through the rocks that came her way but some managed to get through and hit her.

"Again!" Evelyn lifted more rocks and threw them right at Rey without warning and Rey gritted her teeth and sliced the rocks coming at her but two still go through and hit her.

"Again!" Evelyn threw more alot quicker this time and Rey's focus got better and she kept calm and sliced the rocks with ease allowing the Force to guide her and Evelyn kept throwing more until Rey's motion and balance was perfect.

Rey kept focusing on whats in front of her and all of a sudden she was hit in the back with a rock and she gasp and stumbled forward and then looked at Evelyn with a questioning look.

"You got to focus on your surroundings not just whats in front of you" Evelyn explained.

Rey turned off Evelyn's lightsaber and relaxed herself and she had a question to ask Evelyn which she wanted to ask for awhile now.

"Evelyn can I ask you something?"

Evelyn relaxed herself and let the rocks drop around her "Of course".

Rey took a deep breath as she placed Evelyn's lightsaber on her belt "Its...its about Ben".

Evelyn's eyes lowered to the ground and then looked to the forest around them really hating the name right now but she kept calm and soon she looked back at Rey. "What about him".

Rey looked down at her hands as she rubbed them trying to get her question out "When...when we kissed that night, back at The Resistance base...I...saw your memories".

Evelyn sighed and crossed her arms as Rey continued "I saw you as a child, the two of you were playing in the snow...you ended up hurting yourself and Ben helped you when you broke your arm".

Rey's eyes met Evelyn's when she looked up at her "He seemed...different back then".

She watched Evelyn slowly turn around and look into the forest and her eyes began watering "He was...like a big brother, we did everything a brother and sister would. We were safe and comfortable...innocent".

Evelyn placed her hands on her hips and lowered her head "I still have visions of him killing Han...and all I did was stand by and watch, I could have done something".

Rey slowly took a few steps forward to Evelyn "We didn't know what was gonna happen, I also thought Ben was gonna come back".

Evelyn rubbed her forehead and just looked out to the forest "And look what it cost, it cost you and me dearly...Han...Luke".

Rey closed her eyes and lowered her head at the mention of her father and despite how much it hurt her she made a vow not to let anger consume her, she refused to let the name Skywalker fall to darkness again. She refused to allow her father's sacrifice to be in vain.

"I dont know whats gonna happen, I just...dont want to lose anybody else" Evelyn rubbed her eyes and Rey slowly walked up behind Evelyn and gently wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on Evelyn's back and listened to her heartbeat.

"We wont lose anybody else Little Wing, no more..." Rey whispered and she felt Evelyn turn around and the two hugged each other feeling each others warmth but the moment couldn't last forever so Evelyn collected herself and removed her arms from Rey with a smile.

"Come on Rey lets get the ship repaired" Evelyn stated and she walked to the hatch but Rey reached for her hand and stopped her and Evelyn looked at her and saw she had another question.

"Whats mate, what Jaylah said earlier?" Rey let go of her girlfriend's hand and Evelyn frowned in confusion.

"What? you never heard that before?" Evelyn tilted her head.

Rey shook her head never hearing the word before and Evelyn chuckled quietly "Well it means alot of things".

"Like what?" Rey was curious.

Evelyn crossed her arms slowly and walked up to Rey thinning her lips trying not to chuckle and soon she stopped close in front of Rey and she could fell her breath on her and Rey just looked at her.

"Well mate can mean, best friend, partner, husband...wife...and in animal terms it means..." Evelyn had trouble keeping it together.

"Means what?" Rey was confused why Evelyn was having trouble saying the next sentence and the Evelyn slowly looked around making sure no one was near and then she turned and leaned in to Rey's ear.

"It also means sexual partner" Evelyn whispered and Rey's spine tingled when she heard that, for some reason she knew what Jaylah meant by mate when Evelyn revealed the last one and her heart raced as she couldnt move, Evelyn pulled back and saw Rey's cheeks burning and her eyes met Evelyn's.

Evelyn absolutely loved seeing Rey's cheeks burn and she couldnt help trace her fingers on one of Rey's cheeks "Your cute when you turn shy".

Rey snapped out of her trance and attacked Evelyn's stomach with her fingers and she was rewarded with a squeal of laughter from Evelyn as she tried to stop the assault and Rey couldnt help but chuckle along with her "Dont call me cute again Kenobi!"

Evelyn then pushed Rey back and the two laughed at the moment "We'll see Skywalker", after a few seconds Evelyn turned and entered the hatch back into the Tempest and Rey just watched her enter and just as she was about to walk she heard breathing in her mind echo and she looked around the forest trying to figure out where it was coming come.

All she could hear was a dark and cold breath echo around and all of a sudden it stopped, she shook the thought and ignored it and turned and went to the hatch to enter The Tempest and help get the ship repaired as much as possible.

A few hours past and Jaylah with her two men travelled miles away from the Tempest were overlooking a cliff edge looking into the distance and Jaylah had some binoculars and was focusing on something.

"What do you think Boss?" One of Jaylah's men asked as he looked on.

Jaylah lowered her binoculars and continued to look to what she was looking at "It looks well defended, but if that place can be taken...it would work well for The Resistance".

The man on her right took a step closer to the edge of the cliff "You know who ever is in charge there, if we take him or her out...we could recruit the rest".

Jaylah looked to her man "One step at a time, lets head back and let them know there is a huge base ready for the taking".

She turned around and began the long walk back to The Tempest to report a massive base which was crawling with the worst criminals and rogues the galaxy possibly ever seen and despite it being heavily defended it should prove no problem for The Grey Knight and The Jedi.

**"The crew are stranded and Jaylah has found a huge base miles away during scouting and now she must head back so they can come up with a plan, what will the plan be? we will find out when they plan and execute in the next chapter!" hope u enjoyed and are ready for more!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan Of Action

**"We are back! this is a short chapter but is the beginning of the end for the prologue as the prologue itself will set up a very important plot point for Guardian Of The Jedi, please enjoy :)**

Chapter 6: Plan Of Action

In the huge base on Last Horizon and miles away from the crash site of The Tempest a thug was walking through the halls with a look of worry as he was getting closer to a huge set of doors which were being guarded by two other thugs, soon he came up to the doors and stated his business.

"The Overlord requested my presence" The worried Thug then saw the other two nod and step aside allowing him to enter.

The thug opened the door and he entered a throne room which had statues of fallen creatures from around the galaxy and the room had a dark feeling to it, like all who entered were witnessing death itself and as the thug looked around he soon set his eyes on his leader. The one everyone feared called The Overlord.

The Overlord was a human wearing black and red armour which he customised from old armor which once belonged to the Storm Troopers back in The Clone Wars, the armor was worn down but was modified to suit the Overlord's style and appearance.

The forearms had small arm blades and his shoulder pads were covered in a red symbol of a hand with claws, his chest piece and shin pads had custom padding and he wore a cloak which covered his right arm as he rested on his throne using his hand to support his head and his face was full of scars and he had an eyepatch on his left eye.

The thug slowly approached until he was centre of the room and he slowly kneeled down keeping his head low. "Overlord, we await your command".

The Overlord raised his head of his hand and continued to look at the thug kneeling down. "Tell me, do you believe in fear?".

The thug refused to look up as he stayed kneeled on the ground "I believe the fear in our enemies, not within us".

The Overlord slowly got up from his thrown and slowly approached the kneeling thug "That is where you are wrong".

The Thug slowly looked up at The Overlord as he approached and soon his leader was at arms length from him "Overlord?".

"Do you really take me for a fool?, I could smell fear on you as you entered my throne room...what are you afraid of?" The Overlord's voice was slow and dark.

"I fear nothing Overlord, you said fear defines the weak...that is something I am not" The thug tried to sound convinced but The Overlord saw through it but played along.

The Overlord slowly walked around the thug with his hands behind his back "Fear defines the weak, that is the one thing I say to everyone that becomes part of this family...if one of us shows fear it will place a crack in the strong fortress I have built and that is the one thing I will not tolerate".

"We are strong Overlord, this threat is no different from what we faced in the past" The Thug said with determination as he still had his head lowered.

"Set up a video feed and issue the order" The Overlord demanded and the thug stood up and pulled out a small device and activated it and soon it floated and scanned the thug creating a hologram to everyone in the base and the squadron waiting planet side.

"My brothers the Overlord has spoken, find this intruder who dares enter our world and bring them back alive...let their deaths send a message to the rest of the galaxy that we will strike fear and horrors to anyone who enter here and they will-" The Thug's chest was impaled and he gasped and coughed up blood as he looked down at his chest and to his horror he saw a yellow beam sticking out of it.

The Overlord smirked and yanked his weapon out and turned off his weapon while watching the thug fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood, soon the Thug's life left his eyes and the Overlord stepped forward presenting himself in the thug's place and his look changed to one with murderous intentions.

"Fear defines the weak, that fool was consumed by it...let this be a message to you all if you run if you hesitate to face this threat then I will deal with you personally. Now go...and bring these intruders to me" The Overlord ordered and the video feed shut off and he looked down at his weapon still in his hand and he smirked.

"No wonder the so called Jedi used these weapons" He then looked down at the thug he just murdered "I suppose I should thank you for finding this for me".

The Overlord then pulled out his radio "I want this corpse out of my throne room now, get a replacement". He then walked back to his throne and slowly sat down and rested his head on his hand and relaxed.

"I am power. Absolute" The Overlord's voice echoed through his throne room as he waited for his guests to arrive.

Back on the Tempest the crew were in the crews quarters sitting in random parts of the room while Jaylah explained what she and her team found while scouting.

"This base is crawling with hostile forces and I believe this group are the same ones we encountered when we entered the Outer Rim" Jaylah stated.

"How many hostiles are we dealing with?" Finn questioned who was sitting next to Rose.

"Considering the size of the base, I'd say at least one hundred maybe close to two hundred" Jaylah guessed.

"Oh..so we are pretty much screwed then?" Javik sighed.

"No really" One of Jaylah's men came in front of Jaylah and looked at the crew "I have been in the Outer Rim back when I was younger and many gangs always follow the leader and even new leaders who overthrow the other".

"What are you suggesting?" Rey frowned.

Jaylah's man looked at Rey "If we can get to the leader and take him out, they will be leaderless and I believe they could be of use to us".

"So you want us to try and get into this base and take out the leader and you assume the rest will stand down, that's crazy..how do we know that these thugs are extremely loyal to this leader? Hell how do we get into this base without being spotted for all we know they will just kill us even if we kill this so called leader". Poe wasn't liking the plan.

"We dont know, but we have not had the best welcome from these guys. I have explored the outer rim and every faction has a leader and if that leader falls the foundation will crumble and that is something many thugs and pirates cant afford...especially trying to make a living out here" Jaylah's man stated.

"Lets say we do get in and take out this leader you expect us to bring General Leia and the last of the Resistance to the base? if they knew who she was they who knows what they could do" Finn stated.

"We will give them a choice" Evelyn stated as she was leaning on a wall with her arms crossed just listening and everyone turned to her.

"We take out their leader, offer them a place, a better future. They can leave, join or die fighting us" Evelyn looked at everyone looking at her.

"Little Wing, there are nine of us against possibly two hundred thugs. We cant take them all on in our state". Rey spoke out.

"Thats why we take out the leader, Jaylah is right there is no law and no order without leaders in the outer rim and I'm pretty sure what we would offer would be better then what they are have right now" Evelyn explained.

"How exactly do you get to the leader on that huge base?" Rose finally spoke at Jaylah.

Jaylah looked down at BB8 near Poe's feet just watching the whole meeting. "Droid come here".

BB8 looked up at Poe and he saw him look down and nod at him so he rolled over to Jaylah and stopped at her feet looking up at her. Jaylah leaned down and pulled out a chip and inserted it into BB8 and soon he displayed a hologram of the base and everyone looked on.

"We had a few drones scan the base at long range as we looked on" Jaylah stated as she and everyone looked at the base which was settled into a mountain and it was well fortified with defence cannons covering the front of the base with many ground vehicles covering the main entrance.

"Theres no way we can get in through the front" Finn stated as he looked on at the base.

"Who said anything about going through the front" Jaylah stated and then she pointed to the mountain and the hologram zoomed in and revealed an emergency exit leading out of the base. "Our drones found this exit, this must be used just in case the need of a quick escape".

"So sneak in through the backside and kick them where it hurts" Javik smiled.

"Exactly and to honest its our best bet" Jaylah smiled at Javik and then everyone turned their attention to Evelyn who walked towards the map looking at the secret entrance.

She just looked at it for a few seconds thinking it over and the room was silent and soon she finally spoke "Rey, Finn, Javik, Jaylah suit up. Lets take this asshole out".

"What about the rest of us?" Poe questioned.

Evelyn turned around to the group "Poe I want you to help Rose get the ship repaired, Jaylah's men will keep guard and make sure no one will show up".

"I still dont like this, we dont know what we are facing in there" Rey stated.

Evelyn looked at Rey "We have no choice, for all we know they could be looking for us right now, the sooner we take out their leader the better".

Rey looked down rubbing her head not liking the odds and their situation but Evelyn was right, if they stayed cooked up in this ship they would be found eventually.

Evelyn looked back at the hologram of the base knowing the odds were against them but it was better then waiting here for them to come to them.

"Lets kill this son of a bitch" Evelyn stated.

**"We are almost finished with the prologue and then the real meat of the story will begin, get ready to witness Evelyn's power at work near the end of the prologue and of course a shocking moment from Rey )**


	7. Chapter 7: Into The Abyss

**"We are back and now the crew are ready to take out the leader of the Mercenaries who tried to kill them when they entered the Outer Rim, if they can kill the criminal overlord then they have a place to call home, lets see what happens!"**

Chapter 7: Into The Abyss

After a few hours of planning for the infiltraion of the huge base run by possibly the most dangerous criminals and pirates in the outer rim of the galaxy the team decided it was time to make the move if they were ever gonna get the remains of the Resistance into hiding and allow it to recover and grow. Evelyn along with Rey, Jaylah, Javik and Finn headed into the forest surrounding the Tempest under the cloak of night and were armed with rifles which Jaylah was smart enough to bring on the mission.

The Forest was quiet and Jaylah took point leading them through the forest towards the base and everyone followed in a line with their weapons armed watching out for any activity as they walked through the darkness.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" Evelyn asked following right behind Jaylah.

"Two to three hours, hopefully they didnt see the ship crash down" Jaylah responded keeping and eye on her surroundings as she walked.

"I beg to differ, if those ships that attacked us are from this planet then theres a good chance they are looking for us" Javik stated and almost tripped over a branch sticking out of the ground.

Finn was at the back of the line keeping an eye on the rear "I doubt they will be looking for us at this time, you can hardly see in this forest".

"Lets hope thats correct Finn, but remember we dont know what these people will do to find their targets". Jaylah stated as she scanned the area ahead.

"Lets just get this done before they find us then" Rey sighed in frustration really not liking the idea.

Evelyn looked back at Rey behind her sensing her frustration "Remain calm, this is nothing we cant face. We faced The First Order and a group of criminals will nothing to us, have faith".

Rey sighed "I'm just fed up of us not catching a break".

"Dont worry Rey-Rey we will protect you" Javik chuckled and Rey frowned and looked back at Javik as she continued to walk. "Dont call me Rey-Rey and I can look after myself".

Evelyn knew Rey took offense so she gently pulled Rey in front of her which suprised Rey "Keep cool Rey, focus on the task at hand" Evelyn looked into Rey's eyes and she nodded back in response and followed Jaylah.

"Your girlfriend has a fire in her" Javik whispered.

"She does, just dont piss her off ok" Evelyn whispered back but Rey had excellent hearing but just ignored it and focused and the group continued the long walk being silent most of the time as they headed towards the base.

Two hours of walking through the darkness of the forest Jaylah brought the group to the mountain cliff which she and her two men used to overlook the base and they knelt down checking the base out with their binoculers.

"The front entrance is well guarded, there are patrols moving up and down in that area especially with the turrets scanning the areas around them" Jaylah explained as they all looked on.

"In other words we will be paste if we just knock on the door" Javik turned his head to Jaylah.

"Sounds about right, looks like that back entrance is our only way in" Finn stated.

Evelyn lowered her scope and looked to Jaylah "We better get there before they spot us, Jaylah take point".

Jaylah nodded and got to her feet and Javik and Finn followed her while Rey continued to look at the base through her scope.

"Do you think we will stand a chance against these guys" She lowered her scope and looked at Evelyn next to her. "I mean what if killing the leader means nothing?" Rey questioned.

Evelyn slowly stood up and Rey did the same and the two looked at the base. "We dont know Rey, but we have to try. The people back home are counting on us".

Rey took a deep breath as she looked on "Its just, It feels like we are pushing our luck. We have no ship at the moment we wont be able to escape if things go wrong".

Evelyn looked at Rey and gently placed her hand on her back "Thats why we have to try, if we dont our hope dies with the Resistance".

"I know its just...with everything thats happen, how long can our luck hold out?" Rey slowly turned her head to look and Evelyn.

Evelyn gave a tiny smile "As long as it can, it has to". She slowly walked past Rey as she traced her hand across her back and then took a few steps towards where Jaylah and the rest walked then she looked back at Rey and smiled.

"Come on Starlight" Evelyn winked and then walked to catch up to the rest and Rey gave a tiny smile over Evelyn's nickname for her but her thoughts turned back to the base in the distance, her mind was telling her something bad was gonna happen once they were inside but she didnt know what. It was like a poisen in her mind and its what made her doubt this entire situation, whatever was in there...was cold and dark. She took one more look at the base and then turned to catch up with the rest.

Back at the Tempest crash site Poe and Rose were in the engine room of the Tempest trying to repair the damage from the crash while Jaylah's men were sitting outside playing cards and chuckling away telling stories.

"You think this was a bad idea, finding a home in the outer rim I mean?" Rose asked Poe as she pulled a plate of the engine to get inside.

"Possibly but what options did we have? The First Order are everywhere but The Outer Rim is not a place venture" Poe responded holding a torch giving Rose light to see.

"I wonder why" Rose connected a few wires and managed to get the lights in the engine room back on and the two looked around the room happy to have some light "Thats one thing to be happy about" Rose stated.

"What about those two guys out there? what were their names, Rogue and Hound?" Rose questioned.

"Well they are quiet around us and seeing that Evelyn trusts Jaylah after saving her, I guess I can give them a chance" Poe admitted.

Rose poked her head out of the engine and looked at Poe with a surprised look "Where's Poe and what you done with him?".

Poe chuckled and soon his smile dropped and lowered his head thinking about something in the past and he then looked back at Rose "I decided not to judge people on the outside, Holdo taught me that".

Rose lowered her head thinking about the Admiral's sacrifice and they did treat her badly but she just kept doing her part for the Resistance to ensure its survival and in the end she sacrificed herself so the rest could live, Rose looked up at Poe and placed her hand on top of his. "We will live on for her Poe, we have to".

Poe looked at her hand on his and then looked at her "We will, whatever it takes".

Sitting by a fire out by the Tempest Rogue and Hound were talking about the old days when they were young, despite being in their late 40's they were still some of the most tough and dangerous people under Jaylah's command and all of a sudden an alarm went of on Hound's wrist and the two looked at each other.

"Looks like we got company" Rogue stated.

Hound smiled "Lets go hunting".

In the distance a few dozen mercenaries were slowly making their way to the crash site of the Tempest with their weapons armed and ready with the orders to capture the uninvited guests and bring them to their leader.

The mercenaries slowly made their way through the thick trees keeping an eye out for any sign of the enemy and one guy in one group step on a trigger in the ground with alerted the group and all of a sudden six devices shot out of the ground around the group and exploded blowing the group to smithereens. The explosion alerted the other groups and of course Rose and Poe who heard the explosion from inside the Tempest.

"Stay here!" Poe ordered and ran out of the engine room towards the exit of the Tempest and once he came outside he saw that Rogue and Hound were gone. "Where are they!".

Rouge and Hound were in separate areas readying their weapons and grenades ready to fight but before they got involved they decided to have fun with the traps they set up.

Hound activated his scanner and saw a group of enemies coming into an area where his trap was set up and he couldn't help but smirk. "3.2.1" He triggered the trap.

The enemies finally entered Hound's trap and all of a sudden they heard beeping and before they could react the trap send a shockwave from the ground and the enemies screamed as they were send over one hundred feet in the air and Hound was laughing his as off as they went flying, another group came running to the sounds of their fellow men and when they finally got to the location all they saw was their men splatting to the ground with some hitting trees on the way down.

Rogue shot a rocket launcher right at a group of trees surrounding another group and he heard the group scream and run as the trees came crashing down on them and he quickly moved as another group was nearby and opening fire at the direction of the rocket.

Hound ran through the thick forest towards a small group of four and threw a grenade right in the middle of them and it let off an electric shock hitting all four members and Hound just ran past them. "Looks fun there guys!" he shouted back as they fell to the ground.

The remaining group of enemies started moving fast and regrouped and covered each others back as they moved but little did they know Hound and Rogue was closer then they thought, they continued to carefully watch for any movements then all of a sudden two rockets in the darkness shot right at the group and exploded on impact sending a few lucky enemies flying a few meters with some sustaining serious injuries while others suffering burns.

Hound and Rogue finally stepped amongst the damage with their rifles and slowly approached any surviving enemies which were crawling away and were quickly met with a swift end with a shot to their heads.

Rogue came up to a hostile who was further away from everyone else and pushed him to his back and aimed his gun at the hostiles face but he frowned as he looked down at him.

"Arnt you a little young to be a merc?" Rogue stated surprised at the kid and he looked around seventeen possibly eighteen.

"Please...dont kill me" The kid begged.

"Give me one good reason why?" Rogue loaded his weapon scarring the kid.

"I was forced to do this...otherwise he would kill me.." The Kid's voice sounded scarred but also truthful.

"Who? your Boss?" Rogue questioned.

"Yeah I swear! I didnt want to do this!" The Kid was almost in tears.

"How do I know if your lying?" Rogue frowned wondering if the kid was just messing with him and then the kid slowly brought his hands to his shirt and lifted it and Rogue saw lots of deep cuts, some healed and some fresh.

"I would get tortured if I resist, he killed my parents in a raid on my home and he..kidnapped me and forced me to kill others" The Kid revealed still shaken.

Rogue looked down at the scars on the kid's chest and he saw slashes and even whip marks and if there was one thing he hated was kids being forced into killing people.

"Rogue you done?" Hound called and Rogue looked around to his partner in the distance and before he could speak a rocket hit Hound right where he stood and he was blown to bits and the shock from the blast made Rogue stumble and he looked on in horror as his old friend was killed right in front of him.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Rogue shouted as he ran forward to open fire at the direction of the rocket but the kid on the ground got up and gripped Rogue's hand making him stop and look at the kid.

"Its too dangerous!" The kid shouted and more blaster fire came their way and the two ducked and dived for cover as more blasters were shot at them. "We need to get out of here!".

Rogue looked to the kid by an opposite tree taking cover and then Rogue popped out and opened fire at the enemies in the darkness. "Kid run!".

The kid ran away from the fire fight with Rogue walking backwards still opening fire at the enemies and soon the enemy came into view as they charged forward to kill Rogue but it only gave him targets he could now see, he concentrated and killed all the enemies in sight but was then hit in the stomach by a blast shot and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Rogue fought through the pain and picked up his blaster and opened fire as he crawled backwards killing more enemies coming and in one desperate act he took a grenade and threw it right towards the enemy and it exploded on impact and the screams of the enemy could be heard. He crawled to a huge tree and hid behind it to collect his breath and then in the distance he saw the kid hiding in a bush.

"Kid, come" Rogue waved him over and the kid quickly ran and knelt next to him.

Rogue handed the kid his weapon and the boy was confused "Kid, head north...the ship is in that direction there are two people there called Rose and Poe, tell them I sent you...get them as far away as possible".

The kid shook his head "No! I'm not leaving you to die".

Rogue placed his hand on the kid's shoulder "Kid, I'm done if you want to get away from this...you need to get to Rose and Poe...Go!".

The kid was hesitant and then they both heard more mercenaries coming and the kid looked at Rogue and nodded before standing up and running north towards the direction of the ship and Rogue just looked on as the kid vanished, as he looked into the darkness of the forest he then heard footsteps behind him and after a few moments the enemy came into his view with their weapons aiming at him.

"Where are the others!?" One of them demanded to know and Rogue just chuckled and spat blood at the questioning mercenary "Go to hell...".

The questioning Mercenary grew angry and then shot Rogue in the face killing him instantly and then the group looked around to the darkness of the forest.

"The rest cant be too far away" One Mercenary stated. "Split up and cover more ground, remember the Overlord wants them alive...hunt them down!".

Back at the base Evelyn, Rey, Javik, Finn and Jaylah finally made it to the back of the base and climbed up a step cliffside towards the secret entrance/exit the base had and lucky enough no one had spotted them making their advance around the base, Evelyn took the lead up the cliff and everyone followed closely and all of a sudden Jaylah missed her step and gasped as she fell but Javik was close enough to her to grab her hand saving her from a long fall.

Jaylah was hanging off the cliff looking down at the abyss and then looked up at Javik still holding on to her.

"Watch your step Jaylah" Javik reminded.

Jaylah sighed and with Javik's help was pulled back up and her feet found footing and she brushed Javik off her "It was a simple mistake Javik, dont panic" she quickly started climbing again and Javik just watched her as she climbed and he couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to climb.

Evelyn finally made it to the top of the cliff and once she climbed over the edge she quickly turned and helped Finn up followed by Rey and she saw Jaylah and Javik were abit behind but she stayed there and waited for them as Finn and Rey took a few steps forward looking into the distance to a large gate leading into the base.

"So thats our ticket in" Finn stated as he looked on.

"Looks that way, hopefully this will be simple" Rey looked on aswell and then she looked back and saw Evelyn helping up Jaylah and then saw her help Javik up.

"Whats the plan? what do we do now?" Rey questioned as she looked at Evelyn, Jaylah and Javik walk to her.

Evelyn came in front of Rey and Finn and looked at the huge gate in the distance and then her sights looked to the obstacle in their way. "First of all we got to get across that long bridge".

The group looked on to a long stone bridge which was over a huge gap and down below the bridge was total darkness leading into the abyss and the height was unknown.

Finn took a few steps forward and saw the bridge was narrow and there was no guard rail to support them. "This looks dangerous, are you sure this is the only safe way in Jaylah?".

Jaylah looked at Finn who was still looking at the bridge "Either this way or the front door".

Javik sighed "I hate bridges but I'd rather deal with this then a dozen bad guys".

Evelyn looked to Rey who was also looking at the bridge "Thoughts Rey?".

Rey looked at Evelyn after a few moments and she nodded "This is better then the front door, lets just get inside".

Evelyn nodded and she looked at the rest of the group. "Go two at a time, stay sharp". Soon everyone slowly walked to the bridge and Evelyn went first slowly going across the bridge trying not to look down below into darkness, it was an intense moment as it was completely silent as the others watched on, soon Evelyn got across then turned back to her group and waved the next lot over to over.

Finn and Rey slowly started to walk across the bridge watching their steps not wanting to die in the darkness below them and they just breathed very calming as they walked, little did they know they were being watched.

The Overlord was sitting in his throne room looking at a security feed observing the back entrance of the base and he witnessed two women, two men and an alien female trying to sneak into the base and he couldnt help but smile at their attempt.

"Did you really think I would leave the backdoor open to scum..." The Overlord then picked up a radio on his throne's arm chair and brought it to his mouth. "Deal with them". He ordered in a confident tone and leaned back in his throne continuing to watch the feed.

Finn and Rey finally made it across the bridge and the two collected their breaths happy to be away from the bridge and Evelyn waved the last two over. Javik and Jaylah looked at each other and nodded and the two slowly made their way across the bridge, Javik couldn't help but look down in to the abyss and his heart was racing as he tried to ignore it and as soon as they made it to the centre of the bridge they suddenly heard a sound.

Evelyn, Rey and Finn heard the sound as well and it sounded like something was coming and all of a sudden about ten enemies came flying over the base wearing jetpacks and opened fire at the bridge.

"Shit!" Javik excalimed and pulled out his two blasters and opened fire and Evelyn ran towards the bridge and used the force to snatch her lightsaber on Rey's belt and ignited it.

"EVELYN!" Rey went to go after her but Finn held her back "Rey no! that bridge wont hold us all!" Finn struggled to hold on to Rey as she tried to break free.

Evelyn ran across the bridge with her lightsaber and jumped over Jaylah and Javik and landed behind them and started deflecting blaster fire coming towards her.

"GET ACROSS THE BRIDGE!" Evelyn ordered and Javik with Jaylah rushed across the bridge while shooting at the flying enemies above with some shots missing and others hitting their mark killing the enemies in the sky.

"FINN GET OFF!" Rey shouted and knocked him off her and used the force to push him into a nearby wall and the wind was knocked out of his back as he hit the wall hard, Rey then turned and pulled out her blaster and provided cover for Javik and Jaylah as they ran across the bridge and Evelyn was just deflecting every shot that came at her and all of a sudden she saw one flying enemy aiming at Rey so she quickly threw her lightsaber towards the enemy and she successfully sliced the guy in half where he levitated. Evelyn then quickly turned to her left and placed her hands out to stop more blaster fire coming at her and she was able to make the rounds float in mid-air as the flying enemies continued to fire.

Javik and Jaylah finally made it across the bridge and they quickly turned and opened fire on the flying enemies trying to get behind Evelyn but they then saw Evelyn's lightsaber swinging around hitting one of the enemies as it returned to her. Evelyn screamed as she held back dozens of blaster fire and with all her strength she threw all the shots back at the enemies in front of her and the enemies met a deadly end and Evelyn caught her lightsaber in her hand and ran back across the bridge to where her friends were.

"GET THAT GATE OPEN!" Evelyn ordered as she turned and deflected more shots as the last of the flyers focused all their attention of Evelyn who was the biggest threat.

Jaylah quickly turned around and rushed to the gate's nearby terminal and began to hack it with Finn quickly getting up and providing cover opening fire at enemies trying to get close.

The Overlord was getting frustrated watching the feed and he slammed his fist down on his throne. "USE YOUR DAMN ROCKETS!".

The enemy flyers received orders and they switched their blasters and aimed their rockets at Evelyn. "Oh shit..." Her eyes widened and then the enemy flyers shot rockets at the bridge towards their target but Evelyn managed to dive out of the way from the blast.

Rey's eyes widened in horror as she saw Evelyn hit the ground hard "LITTLE WING!".

Evelyn was dazed from the blast and all of a sudden she looked back and saw the bridge starting to fall apart and it was coming to her, she quickly got to her feet and ran towards Rey and the group ignoring the enemy flyers.

"EVELYN RUN! RUN!" Javik shouted as he opened fire with Rey covering Evelyn from the enemy flyers and Evelyn just ran as fast as she could to reach the other side, time slowed down for Rey and Evelyn and all of a sudden a rockect appeared right in front of Evelyn and exploded the bridge sending Evelyn flying backwards towards the crumbling path behind her and she landed with a hard thud.

Rey's world went silent as she saw the woman she loved in absolute danger and without thinking she dropped her weapon and used the force to stop the bridge from collapsing and she gritted her teeth and screamed in determination to stop the bridge from falling into the abyss.

"EVELYN GET UP!" Rey shouted and Evelyn heard her voice and struggled to her feet and she saw floating bits of the bridge in the air and without hesitation she ran as fast as she could and jumped from piece to piece determined to reach the other side.

Javik was determined and shot down more of the enemy flyers trying to shoot at Evelyn and he made sure none of them had a chance to even aim at her, Evelyn could only hear the sound of her own heart as she jumped from piece to piece and soon she came to the last one and made one big jump and with all her might she reached out to Rey with her hand and Rey dropped the bridge and reached out for Evelyn as Javik managed to shoot down on enemy flyer that was near her.

Time was slow and silent as their eyes met and all that mattered in that moment was survival and their hands drew closer and closer, but the enemy flyer that Javik took down managed to pull the trigger of his rocket launcher and the rocket headed straight between Rey and Evelyn.

The rocket hit the cliff edge between Rey and Evelyn and the shock of the blast shot them both back with Rey falling hard to the ground, while Evelyn was thrown into the abyss and she screamed as she fell into darkness.

"EVELYN!" Javik and Finn witnessed the whole thing and they shouted her name as they ran to the cliff edge and it caught Jaylah's attention and she stopped hacking and looked on in shock seeing Rey on the ground with Evelyn no where in sight.

Soon Rey regain her senses and she leaned up holding her head and she soon looked to the cliff edge where Finn and Javik were kneeling by with their heads lowered.

"Little Wing..." Rey's eyes watered and her lip quivered and Finn slowly looked back at her with a tear of his own confirming Rey's worst fears, Evelyn was gone.

"No! NO!" Rey's tears streamed down her face as she screamed and she quickly got up and ran to the edge but Finn quickly got up and grabbed her stopping her.

"FINN LET ME GO! LET ME SAVE HER!" Rey screamed at the top of her lungs.

"REY!" Finn then shook her getting her to look at him "I'm sorry, she's gone!".

Rey shook her head in not believing him "No..no she cant be gone...she wouldn't die like this...she wouldn't leave me" She tried pushing Finn away to get to the edge but Finn went around her and held her by the waist as Rey fought on. "LET ME GET HER! PLEASE!".

"REY SHE'S DEAD!" Finn shouted trying to pull her back.

Rey's body grew weak as her struggle lessened and soon she fell to her knees with her hands on her face crying her eyes out and all Finn could do was hold her close to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry Rey...I'm so sorry...". Finn placed his hand in her hair caressing her calmly.

Jaylah just watched the scene before her with Finn comforting Rey and Javik just on his knees with his head down looking into the abyss. "Guys...we need to keep going, we cant let her die for nothing" Her voice was shaken over the loss of Evelyn.

Javik slowly looked up and just stared at the destroyed bridge and he was an emotional wreck "There's no going back". He slowly got up and turned to Jaylah and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Your right Jaylah, we will make sure she didnt die for nothing..." Javik rubbed his eye and slowly went up and knelt by Rey who was still crying and covering her face.

"Rey...listen to me, if we stay here we will be next, Evelyn would want us to continue on" Javik tried to be supportive and Rey suddenly stopped crying but still had her hands covering her face.

Javik slowly placed his hand on her shoulder "We must keep moving". All of a sudden the gate opened and as Javik, Jaylah and Finn turned they saw a dozen mercenaries with their blasters in hand aiming at them.

"Hands behind your back now!" The leader of the squad demanded.

Javik, Jaylah and Finn looked at each other and they knew it was suicide to take them on so they had no choice but to surrender.

"I said put your hands behind your head!" The leader demanded again.

"Ok ok..." Javik sighed accepting defeat and he placed his hands on the back of his head, soon Jaylah did the same with Finn slowly standing up placing his own hands behind his back and all that was left was Rey still on the ground rocking back and forth slowly in sorrow with her hands still covering her face.

The leader noticed Rey on the ground not listening to him "HEY I TOLD YOU TO-" All of a sudden the leader lost his voice and he dropped his blaster and brought his hands to his neck as he was chocking with his men doing the same thing, Javik, Jaylah and Finn looked on in horror as they slowly lowered their hands while watching the life being chocked out the enemies in front of them and all of a sudden all their necks snapped and they all fell to the ground lifeless.

"What the hell was that..." Finn turned to Javik a little freaked out.

Javik just looked on at the bodies "I...I dont know".

Jaylah turned to speak to Javik then she frowned as she looked at Rey on the ground. "Guys...".

Javik and Finn saw Jaylah looking towards Rey behind them so they turned and they saw Rey just on her knees looking at the destroyed bridge no longer crying and her hands were by her side and were balled up in anger.

"Rey?..." Finn looked on at her and she didnt say nothing but after a few seconds she slowly stood up and slowly turned around looking past them and into the entrance of the base, her eyes were red raw from crying and tears stained her cheeks and she was just a mess but all that didnt compare to the anger that radiated off her.

"I'm gonna kill them all..." Rey then marched past Javik, Finn and Jaylah and all they could do was watch as Rey entered through the gate and into darkness. Rey wanted blood and she was gonna get it, no matter the cost.

**"Rogue and Hound are dead, Poe and Rose are the only ones guarding The Tempest and now Rey is out for blood after losing Evelyn to the scum of the planet...To Be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8: Storming The Castle

**"We have two more chapters for the Prologue and the story will then kick off! This chapter will show a different side of Rey )"**

Chapter 8: Storming The Castle

The criminal base went on alert as the Overlord witnessed his men being chocked to death by Rey and he knew the game had changed so he ordered his top men to his throne room to protect him and everyone else under his command took defensive positions waiting for the small group of quests to come to them.

Rey's anger consumed her whole body after witnessing Evelyn fall into the abyss as the bridge they crossed was destroyed by the men under the Overlords command and all she thought of was the death of the monster in charge, she ran down the halls of the base with Finn, Jaylah and Javik trying to keep up with her but Rey managed to rush past many hostiles and left them to deal with her crew and as soon as Rey came to a crossroads two hostiles came around the corners and spotted Rey.

"Stop!" One of the hostiles ordered but Rey just charged at them and used the Force lifting one of the hostiles up and slammed him hard into the wall making the back of his head bust open with blood gushing out, the last hostile couldnt react quick enough as Rey then turned and used the force on him and he gripped his neck and fell to the ground as the air was cut off from him.

Rey slowly approached the suffering hostile until her reached out hand was close to his face. "Where is your leader..." Rey demanded to know.

"Go to hell..." The suffocating hostile struggled to breath and then Rey looked up and saw more hostiles coming down the hall.

"No matter" Rey used the Force and snapped the hostiles neck and marched towards her next target with fire in her eyes. "I'll go through you all...".

Back at the Tempest crash site Poe and Rose were trying to reach Hound and Rogue but all of a sudden the proximity alarms went off.

"Shit!, Rose hide!" Poe ordered as he ran out the engine room and picked up the nearby blaster leaning on the wall outside the engine room and ran to the nearest exit of the ship, he soon jumped out of the hatch and into the open and he aimed his weapon looking into the dark forest and all of a sudden he saw someone approach.

He turned off the safety of the blaster off "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" He shouted out a warning and soon he saw a young kid run into view with his hands raised in fear "DONT SHOOT IM NOT THEM!".

"WHERES HOUND AND ROGUE!?" Poe still had his weapon aimed at the kid.

The kid still had his hands raised "Your Poe right?".

Poe frowned "How do you know my name?".

The kid took a deep breath "Hound...he told me to come find you, please not everything is at it seems".

Poe slowly lowered his head "What do you mean?".

The kid put his hands out showing he meant no harm "Please...they are coming, Hound told to warn you".

"Where is Hound and Rogue?" Poe questioned.

The kid was silent and then looked to the ground not able to give an answer but his silence was all Poe needed to hear. All of a sudden a blast hit right behind the kid and he screamed as he was sent crashing into Poe and the two hit the ground hard, soon a large group of the Overlord's men came into view with their weapons drawn with some of them warning and threating Poe and the Kid as the got to their knees dazed but two hostiles went around and hit them both in the back of the heads knocking them out. The leader of the group came forward and knelt down in front of the two looking at them and then he turned his head to a fellow fighter. "Search the ship there may be more".

"Yes sir" The man next to the leader looked to the group behind him and waved a few to follow him into the Tempest to find anyone else.

The leader slowly stood up and pulled out his radio "Overlord this is S1, we are at the ship and we have a traitor and one of the hostiles, we are searching the ship now do you want me to kill them?".

"Negative I have a better idea, set up a comm link as ASAP" The Overlord ordered in a high tone so S1 ordered the men around him and they got to work.

The squad entered the Tempest with their guns drawn looking out for anyone moving in the ship and it was very quiet and mostly dark but they searched through the whole ship top to bottom but little did they know that under the floor panels Rose was hiding while holding on to BB8 and they just remained silent as all they could hear was steps, Rose's heart was beating out of her chest as she listened out for footsteps above her and she felt hopeless but she knew if she tried anything she would be kill so she did what she was told and stayed hidden.

The minutes felt like hours and soon Rose heard the one thing that calmed her heart. "All clear no sign of the enemy".

"Roger that, come back outside" One of the hostiles responded and soon the sounds of footsteps vanished and Rose took a long deep breath as she put BB8 back on the floor. "Stay here" Rose whispered to the droid and it let off a few quiet beeps.

Rose shakes her head "No if something happens you need to find a way to help, You'll be ok..".

BB8 lowered his head and then Rose gently made BB8 look at her "Chin up BB8, we've possibly been through worse". She then slowly pushed open the floor plating and quietly made her way out of the ground and she slowly got up looking down the dark hallway.

"Ok Rose, you can do this" She said to herself and she slowly made her way down the hall listening out for anything but it was dead quiet and it was quite unsettling, as she moved into the storage area hoping to find any weapons they brought with them she thought she heard something in the distance but she knew if she explored she would be in trouble so she decided to quickly made her way to the storage area's door and quickly opened it and her eyes widened in horror as she saw one of the hostiles holding one of their weapons.

"Looking for this little lady?" The hostile mocked and all of a sudden she was struck in the back of the head by a hostile that snuck up behind her and she hit the ground hard and was dazed from the hit, she looked up at the man in front of her and she saw an evil smile.

"Should've stayed hidden" He then brought his boot up and kicked her in the face knocking her out and around the corner leading to the hall BB8 was leaning around it seeing the situation and he let off a quiet beep sounding worried.

Back inside the hostile base Finn was running as fast as he could with Jaylah and Javik down the hall way to catch up with Rey and all they could hear was blaster fire and screams in the distance and soon they came to a crossroads and saw bodies on the ground.

Javik covered the left path and Jaylah covered the right path as Finn kneeled down looking at a dead hostile and he saw the poor bastard's throat was crushed. "Rey...this is not you".

"Where is she?" Javik questioned as he covered the left path and all of a sudden they heard more screams coming down the right path.

"This way!" Jaylah stated and all of a sudden more hostiles with blasters opened fire down the left path but the three managed to avoid the blaster fire and took cover.

Javik popped out of cover shooting his twin blasters down the left path managing to take down a few of them but more were coming, Javik reloaded his blasters and looked to Finn and Jaylah who were ready to fight. "Get to Rey I got this!".

Jaylah's eyes widened as she looked at Javik "Theres too many they will kill you!".

"We are not leaving you!" Finn argued loading his blaster.

Javik chuckled at then pulled out a device and placed it on his own chest and activated it and all of a sudden a biotic barrier covered his entire body and Jaylah frowned. "Hey thats mine!".

Javik shrugged his shoulders "Kill me later, just get to Rey no arguing GO!" he ordered and he popped out of cover and charged at the hostiles unloading all his twin blasters had and gunned down anyone in his way which his barrier shrugging off blaster fire and in the distraction Fin and Jaylah ran down the other hall towards the sound of screaming, Jaylah looked back seeing Javik taking down many hostiles and she slowed down and came to a stop still looking at him.

Finn turned back and saw Jaylah stopping and he stopped dead in his tracks "Jaylah come on!".

Jaylah looked back at Finn and then back at Javik who ducked a punch and delivered a swift kick to the hostile close to him and then shot him down and deep down Jaylah didnt want to leave him, something was telling her to help him. She looked back at Finn who was eager to get moving. "Finn go, get to Rey".

Finn frowned and shook his head "No I've lost one friend I aint losing more".

Jaylah smiled and pulled out a similar device Javik had and placed it on her chest and activated it creating a barrier around her "Your not losing us, now go...save Rey for Evelyn!" She hit her device in her earpiece and a mouth guard formed around her lower face and she charged and opened fire at the hostiles and Finn had no choice but to go and find Rey so he turned and ran down the hall following the screams.

Javik took down two more hostiles and all of a sudden Jaylah jumped over him and threw three grenades at the hostiles taking cover behind some crates and they exploded on impact.

"What are you doing!?" Javik argued.

Jaylah snapped her head back at him "Making sure you dont die".

Deep in the main base Rey used the force and threw a huge pillar towards a group of enemies and they screamed as it came flying towards them and it ended up crushing them before they could even move, Rey's rage met no limits as she picked up a hostile's rifle and ran into a hall and in the distance she saw stairs leading up to a fancy door and she knew she was close to her target.

Finn busted through the door and in the distance he saw Rey and her clothes had blood on it and he couldnt believe this was the same girl he met on Jakku. "REY!" Finn's voice echoed in the hall and Rey stopped and looked to Finn.

"Finn the bastard's up there lets end this!" Rey advised.

Finn marched up to her with a look of anger "What the hell are you doing!? you left us behind! you could have gotten us all killed!".

Rey frowned "These guys aint the First Order they are nothing!".

Finn was having none of it and he pushed Rey hard and she stumbled back and looked at him in shock. "Nothing?!, They killed Evelyn and now you have turned reckless and ran into the base not caring for your own safety or even ours!".

Rey gritted her teeth "They took the one thing I cared about Finn! what do you want me to do? turn and run like you wanted to?".

Finn was absolutely hating Rey right now "Thats not fair Rey!, I'm not the same person I was back then, but you...have you noticed the blood on you?".

Rey frowned and then looked at her body and her eyes widened as her sleeves and hands were covered in blood and she looked down at her chest and even saw blood there.

"Running into danger, leaving us to fend for ourselves while you ran ahead...Evelyn would be disgusted with you!" Finn stated.

"Shut up!" Rey force pushed Finn hard and he ended up hitting a nearby pillar and his head hit it hard and he fell to the ground dazed, Rey looked at him with anger as her hand was still stretched out and then that anger on her face was replaced by shock.

Rey realised what she did, she attacked Finn and she looked on in horror as she saw him struggling to get back. "Finn..." Rey went to walk to him but he quickly raised his weapon at her which made her stop in her tracks.

"I dont even know who you are.." Finn then lowered his rife "But I'm not you, if you want to kill him for your own suffering then go".

Finn then turned around heading back to the door he came from and Rey took a few steps forward "Finn where you going?".

"Back to Jaylah and Javik, to protect whats important" Finn kicked the door open and but all of a sudden there were a dozen men aiming their weapons at them and Finn was kicked back to the ground hard and soon a tied up and beaten up Jaylah and Javik came from the group and thrown to the ground next to Finn, before Rey could use the force she heard a voice echoing over around the hall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Rey heard the voice and turned around to the stairs and at the very top was a man smirking and she saw him in armor quite similar to The First Order's but was heavily modified to fit a mercenary and he was wearing a cloak over his shoulder while holding a staff in his over hand. Rey knew just by looking at him, he was the so called Overlord.

Rey turned to him with a face of anger "Let them go or I will kill you..".

The Overlord chuckled "If you kill me my men will kill your friends, even those at your ship". He pulled out a device and it projected a video feed showing a beaten up Poe and Rose and Rey's eyes widened.

Finn looked up from the ground and saw Rose in the video feed "Rose!, you son of a bitch!" He got up and ran but the Overlord signalled his men and one of them shot at Finn, as soon as the shot hit him his entire body was electrocuted and he fell to the floor and he couldn't move.

The Overlord smirked at Finn's attempt and then he turned his attention back to Rey "Sorry about that, like I said you try anything and everyone you know will die...can you bear the burden knowing you caused the death of your friends".

"You killed one close to me..." Rey had no fear in her as she looked up at him.

"Unfortunate, however you have a chance to save the rest. Surrender and I will give you my word they will live" The Overlord offered.

"Whats stopping you from killing us anyway?" Rey was unconvinced.

"I am many things but a lair is not one of them, either take my offer or my men will kill everyone" The Overlord offered one more time.

Rey looked back at Finn, Javik and Jaylah on the ground and they were all out cold and then she looked at the video feed of Poe and Rose with weapons pointed at them and Rey knew she had no choice.

She took a deep breath and looked back at the Overlord "I...I surrender".

The Overlord smiled "Excellent, rest assured you will enjoy your stay with us" he then looked to one of his guards next to him "Take them away" He ordered and entered back into his throne room and Rey fell to her knees hanging her head in shame. Her anger may have just cost them their lives.

Back at the destroyed bridge that lead Rey, Finn, Javik and Jaylah in the darkness of the abyss was a pile of rubble. Under the rubble was a woman's hand covered in blood and all of a sudden the rubble started to slowly lift from the ground with the woman's hand balling into a fist.

The rubble soon lifted up into the air and underneath all the rubble, Evelyn's eyes shot open and sent out a shockwave as she screamed sensing the danger her friends were now in. She was all thats left to stand up to enemy, she slowly raised to her feet and looked to the distance and saw her lightsabre sitting on top of rubble and she slowly raised her hand and the lightsabre flew towards and landed in her hand.

Evelyn looked to the distance in could faintly see a path leading somewhere and she marched forward igniting her lightsabre and the entire area glowed green and she was ready to fight for the ones she love, she was the last hope.

**"Evelyn wont go down that easily, Rey may have destroyed their chance but there is still hope. Evelyn is gonna unleash everything she has to save her friends! GET READY TO SEE HER FULL POWER AT WORK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Knight Returns

**"This is the build up to the final part of the Prologue, Chapter 10 will end with a shock and then the true story begins and lets just say don't expect sunshine and rainbows with some people lol please enjoy".**

Chapter 9: The Knight Returns

Rey, Finn, Javik and Jaylah were standing in the throne room with their hands tied and were standing next to each other with guards watching their every move while the four looked on to the so called Overlord who was pouring himself a drink from a nearby desk.

Finn slowly turned his eyes to Rey who he was annoyed with for being so reckless and he just didn't want to be near her. "So how we gonna get out of this one hero?" He whispered in an annoyed tone.

Rey closed her eyes and then slowly opened them again trying to keep calm as she whispered back "I don't know Finn, there has to be a way".

"Yeah? well if it wasnt for you we wouldn't have been like this.." Finn turned his attention back to the Overlord.

Rey looked to Finn full of regret "Finn, I'm sorry ok...I wasn't thinking...".

Finn slowly shook his head "Save your apology...I dont want it".

The Overlord then chuckled by the table as he turned around with a drink in hand "You dont have to whisper, your my guests".

"Well I have to say you know how to give a proper welcome" Javik said in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want with us, you haven't killed us yet so you must want something" Jaylah questioned clearly not afraid of the situation.

The Overlord slowly walked to his throne and slowly sat down and looked at the four people in front of him. "You have cost me a few men, I must say you are very skilled and you have impressed me". He then looked to Rey "Especially you, Jedi".

Rey frowned "If you know I'm a Jedi then you know I don't even need to touch you to kill you".

The Overlord chuckled and took a sip of his drink "I don't doubt it but we all know you want, for the sake of your friends here".

"I'm starting to question that honestly..." Finn then looked to Rey.

"I see your actions have changed the view of some of your friends, to be honest despite what you have you sure are reckless" The Overlord stated.

"You killed someone close to me..." Rey's anger came back to the surface.

"You resisted, my order was to take you alive...sure my men would have hurt you a bit but they weren't gonna try and kill you" The Overlord admitted.

Finn huffed "You expect us to believe that, you sure tried to kill us when we entered this system".

The Overlord placed his drink on his arm rest as he looked at Finn "Thats what security, but seeing how you were able to evade my men I grew curious wanted to know more about you, seeing that you are more then you look I decided it would be a waste to kill you".

He then looked to Rey "Even though we lost the other girl, three out of four is pretty good".

Rey gritted her teeth and took a step forward but the Overlord's men aimed their weapons right at her and her friends making her stop in her tracks and the Overlord just laughed.

"I like you, such fire for a Jedi but remember this is my kingdom and you will abide by my rules" The Overlord stated.

"Just get to the point I'm dying for a leak" Javik mocked and Jaylah frowned and looked at Javik after he made that statement.

"Straight to the point I like it" The Overlord added as he slowly got up of his throne and slowly approached them. "Even though you killed some of my men, there are now spaces available for new recruits".

"So you want us to join your little band of criminals" Finn knew what he was implying.

The Overlord stepped at arms length at the four in front of him and slowly paced back and forth looking at them. "Here is my proposal, I will let you live under the condition that you serve me. If you refuse I will kill you and seeing the situation you are in I'd say there is only one option for you.".

Rey slowly shook her head "After what you did there is no way I will join you".

The Overlord chuckled as he finally came in front of Rey "Do you really think you have a choice?, you see I kind of predicted this and as we speak your friends back at your ship and being marched here, seeing you have made your decision I will put those two right in front of you all and you will witness their deaths".

He then looked at Finn, Javik and Jaylah "And you three can blame her for their deaths".

Finn's anger came to the surface and went for The Overlord but all of a sudden he was hit in the back of the head by a soldier behind him and he fell to the ground and Rey put her tied hands out. "Stop!...".

The Overlord chuckled "This man has spirit, but your decision has been made" He then turned and walked back to his throne with a smile "Your two friends will die in front of you when they arrive".

Rey's heartbeat went quicker realising she just sealed the fate of Poe and Rose and she looked down at Finn who looked up at her with anger in his eyes.

Back a few miles away the Overlord's patrol were escorted Poe, Rose and The Kid who had their hands tied and were walking in a straight line surrounded by the mercenaries and the forest was quiet and all that was heard was the sound of their footsteps.

Poe looked back at Rose who had her head down as she walked and he could tell she was afriad "Hey.." He whispered and she looked up at him. "We're gonna be ok" Poe supported and Rose slowly nodded but wasnt convinced and all of a sudden they heard an alarm coming from one of the mercenaries and the patrol stopped and Poe, Rose and The Kid were forced to their knees as the patrol aimed their weapons all over the place.

"Whats going on?" One of the mercenaries called out.

"Proximity alert, something is near us" The Leader of the patrol stated.

The patrol could hardly see in the darkness of the forest and it was completely silent and unsettling and all of a sudden two of the patrol members were pulled into the darkness screaming and the rest opened fire in that direction unable to see what took them.

Rose looked on in shock at how quick those patrols were snatched "What was that...".

Poe squinted his eyes trying to see into the forest "I dont know...".

The leader looked to a few of his men "Go check it out!".

Four of the patrol members readied their weapons and ran into the darkness while the leader and the last of the patrol formed a circle around each other keeping an eye out for what was out there.

The four mercenaries walked through the darkness of the forest with the flashlights on their blasters on and they slowly scanned the area around them but couldn't see or hear anything, all of a sudden one of them quickly gripped his neck struggling for air as he was lifted into the air and the others jumped back startled by one of their own floating in the air struggling to breath.

The three mercenaries looked on in horror and all of a sudden a huge log flew through the darkness and hit the three mercenaries hard and sent them flying and the impact killed them instantly. The floating soldier's neck then snapped killing him instantly and he fell to the ground and the forest grew silent again.

The patrols on the main path listened out for anything but it was getting more and more intense and Poe, Rose and the Kid were just looking around them.

"I dont like this..." The Kid looked around.

"Stay calm" Poe whispered.

All of a sudden Poe, Rose and The Kid was pulled away from the group and into the darkness and the mercenaries shot towards the direction they were pull as they heard them scream and they kept firing for a few seconds before holding fire and there was nothing but silence but all of a sudden the leafs around their feet started to pick up and they heard something in the darkness approach.

The group looked on to the direction of the sound which they recognised as footsteps and they soon came to a stop and in the darkness a green saber ignited and they saw a woman standing there looking directly at them, Evelyn Kenobi was pissed.

"Open fire!" The leader shouted and the group took formation and opened fire at Evelyn but she deflected the blaster fire as she walked towards them and the mercenaries were growing more scared as they backed away trying to stay away from her, Evelyn then used the Force and gripped one of the hostiles and slammed him right into a nearby tree side ways snapping his spine in half then she force pull and snatched all the hostiles weapons from them leaving them defenceless and at that moment she dashed forward and slashed at the helpless mercenaries while one tried to run away.

Evelyn spotted one trying to run so as she killed the few in front of her she pointed her hand towards the fleeing hostile and froze him on the spot and then focused on the rest slicing at their stomachs and even cutting off some of their own heads while maintaining control of her anger and not allowing herself to turn, this was all self defence and protecting those who would protect the innocent.

The leade of the ground fell to the floor in fear as he witnessed Evelyn impale her light saber into a fellow mercenary in front of him and as he witnessed him fall he then saw her eyes turn to him and his heart raced as he tried to crawl backwards but Evelyn slowly approached him with her lightsaber ready to strike.

"Do you have any idea what your up against!" The Leader shout out in anger trying to sound intimidating.

"Its ok, I know" Evelyn then brought her lightsaber up and the leader screamed as she then impaled the leader right through his heart and within seconds he was dead.

Poe, Rose and The Kid were still on the ground looking at what they just witnessed Evelyn do and to Poe and Rose they never expected that Evelyn was ever a Jedi before this and it was like they were seeing a new person but they were so relieved to see Evelyn was ok and were grateful that she got to them in time.

Evelyn removed her lightsaber from the dead leader and then turned her attention to the frozen mercenaries that tried to run and she slowly approached them and waved her hand forcing him to his knees and all they could do was struggle but soon they stopped when Evelyn came into view of them.

"I'm only gonna say this once" Evelyn spoke as she then turned to the last mercenary with her lightsaber pointing right at his face and all that was on the mercenaries face was fear. "Where is your Overlord hiding in that base?".

"Wait!" Evelyn heard the Kid's voice as he ran into view and she looked up at him and saw Poe and Rose follow behind him. "I know where please dont kill him".

Evelyn frowned with a questioning look at the Kid and he knew that look well so he raised his hands out trying to ease the tension.

"Not everyone follows the Overlord willingly, those who refuse are killed and put on display...many of us have no homes, no family we had no choice...most of us didnt want to die".

"Shut up Traitor!" The frozen mercenary shouted back.

Evelyn ignored him and continued to look at the Kid "All of you and this Overlord is just one man, why didnt you revolt?".

The Kid took a deep breath "Its not as simple as that".

"Try me." Evelyn wanted to know what was so special about him.

Back at the Overlords base Rey was sitting alone in a cell while Finn, Javik and Jaylah were sent in different areas to avoid plotting and Rey just felt like a woman defeated. Rey realised what she did was reckless and it cost them the battle.

"What have I done..." Rey lowered her head as she sat on the hard bed of her cell and all of a sudden she felt something, a familiar force that she felt connected to and she frowned as she looked up and up against the wall of her cell a figure started to appear.

Rey watched as the figure formed and all of a sudden she thought her heart was gonna stop as she saw who was standing there in white robes looking at her.

"Father..." Rey's eyes widened as she saw Luke Skywalker standing there before her with a blue glow surrounding his entire body.

"Hello Rey, I've missed you" Luke smiled at his daughter.

Rey slowly stood up just in awe that her father was actually there in the room with her. "You, your dead...I felt you die on Crait..".

"My body died, but my soul lives on Rey...I never left you" Luke supported.

Rey's eyes started to water "I never thought I'd see you again...".

Luke gave a warming smile and moved to the side of her bed and took a seat and Rey slowly sat down next to him as he looked at her. "Rey, what happened?".

Rey closed her eyes and a tear fell down her cheeks as she lowered her head "I...I lost control, I cost us everything".

Luke continued to look at Rey as she spoke on "Losing Evelyn...I became blind, rushed on ahead leaving everyone to fight alone...I...even hurt one of my closest friends...I failed".

"Rey, its not the end" Luke whispered.

Rey looked to Luke "What do you mean...its over".

Luke shook his head "If you accept this fate then it is truly over but I know you Rey, deep down this is not the way its gonna end".

Rey frowned "I have nothing, I cant defend myself without my lightsaber".

"Lightsabers are only tools, The Force is the only thing you ever needed...search deep inside you Rey and you will find a way out" Luke smiled and slowly stood up.

"Where you going?" Rey questioned as she saw him go back to the wall.

Luke turned around to her "I cant remain long, but know I am always by your side Rey".

Rey let another tear fall "I'm sorry I failed you father..".

She lowered her head and let her emotions come to the surface and Luke slowly came to her and knelt down in front of her. "Rey...look at me".

Rey tried to control her breathing and soon she looked at her father and she just saw him smiling. "You can never fail me, there is something an old Master once told me...something that made me fight harder for you".

"Everything you learn is important, strength, mastery. Learn weakness, folly and also failure Rey...especially failure" Luke whispered.

Rey looked at her father taking in everything her father told her "One of the greatest teachers...is failure".

Her heart raced and her tears dried as she could feel her father's words and they gave her strength.

"That is the true burden of all Masters" Luke smiled and gently placed his hand on his daughter's cheek and she closed her eyes and slowly brought her hand on top of his feeling the warmth of his hand and her heart and soul found peace and after a few seconds Rey opened her eyes to her father.

"Thank you father..." Rey gave a tiny smile.

Luke winked as he smiled back "See ya around kid".

Rey watched her father slowly fade away leaving her alone but Rey remained strong and took a deep breath before turning her attention to the cell door, she slowly got up and approached the cell door and saw a guard down the hall so she focused all her thoughts and power on this person in the distance.

"You will unlock this cell door, let me out, drop your weapon and lock yourself in this cell" Rey whispered and the guard slowly looked to Rey and his face seemed relaxed and he slowly walked to the cell and Rey just looked at him as he finally came up to the door.

"I will unlock this cell door, let you out, drop my weapon and lock myself in this cell" The guard spoke making Rey smile as she watched the gaurd pull out a card and swipe the panel of the cell and the cell door slid open and Rey quickly got out of her cell, the guard dropped his weapon and went into the cell but Rey quickly snatched the key card and then locked the guard in the cell then picked up the blaster and rushed off to find her friends.

Back in the forest Evelyn listened to the Kid as he told some horrifying truths about this Overlord and she shook her head at what she was hearing. "I never thought someone like him would do that".

The Kid took a deep breath "Its true, he's turned some of us already but there are some who are able to resist but are afraid to die, so they follow him anyway".

The frozen guard gritted his teeth "You will die with these scum".

"Alright your done" Evelyn waved her hand at the guard and he fell unconscious to the ground and Evelyn approached The Kid and looked at Poe and Rose behind him.

"Rose, head back to the ship and do everything you can to get the ship running" Evelyn ordered.

Rose nodded and Evelyn turned her attention to Poe "Can you still fight?".

Poe nodded "Yeah I can".

Evelyn then looked to the Kid "whats the safest way in to the base?".

"Theres a side entrance where we store our transports, its lightly guarded but the safest" The Kid revealed.

Evelyn looked to the mercenary she just knocked out and she had an idea so she looked to Poe "Get those clothes on and head straight to the base.

"What about you?" Poe frowned.

"I'm gonna cause some chaos keeping those bastards on me. As thats happening you use the advantage and find our friends but do not engage the Overlord if you see him" Evelyn ordered.

"Evelyn your just one person against a whole base, you cant just walk up to the main doors" Rose added.

"I'm going to the back of the base like we planned earlier, if the chaos is close to the Overlord they will all come running to me" Evelyn revealed.

"That doesnt answer what she said, your just one person" The Kid added.

Evelyn looked at the Kid "Thats more then enough anyway you will-" All of a sudden Evelyn looked to the distance at the base sensing something and the rest followed her gaze.

"What is it?" Rose looked on to the base in the distance.

Evelyn closed her eyes focusing on what she was seeing and then she opened her eyes "Rey is trying to get to the others, theres no time". Evelyn marched past Poe, Rose and The Kid and headed towards the base "Lets get going".

Poe quickly ran to the mercenary on the ground and then looked back at Rose "Get back to the ship and see what you can do".

Rose nodded "Got it" she then ran back through the forest back to the Tempest and Poe looked at the Kid "You stand guard alright".

The Kid looked to the distance keeping watch and Poe quickly got dressed into the Mercenary gear and finally turned back to the Kid. "Ok lets go".

Back in the cell area Rey was slowly making her way through the countless halls listening out for anyone in the distance but it was pure silence so she decided to use the Force to find her friends, she kneeled down and closed her eyes and focused and after a few moments she snapped open her eyes and then got up running down the hall heading towards another area.

The morning was drawing near as the darkness of the night started to fade and Evelyn was climbing back up the cliff behind the base towards the hidden entrance way which they originally took before everything went to hell, as Evelyn climbed she could remember the rage she sensed when Rey was going on a killing spree in the base looking for the Overlord and it really annoyed Evelyn that her Rey would lose control.

"You better not turn Rey, you better not" Evelyn said to herself as she finally reached the top of the cliff and pulled herself up on the edge and she quickly got to her feet and saw the destroyed bridge in the distance.

"Talk about Deja Vu..." Evelyn sighed as she approached the edge of the destroyed bridge and she looked down into the darkness where she fell and she couldn't believe she survived a drop like that, Evelyn shook the memory of her falling and looked at the place the stone bridge once was.

"Ok...lets do this" Evelyn put her hand out and closed her eyes to focus and after a few moments she could feel the rocks from below rise back up from the abyss and focusing on nothing but the task in front of her she slowly brought the rocks back together and made a makeshift bridge extending to the over side. Her eyes opened and she kept her hand out as she slowly walked across the new stone bridge just keeping her thoughts on keeping the new bridge together.

Evelyn kept her heart calm and soon she finally came to the other side and finally relaxed as she looked back at the bridge and let it go and it fell back into the abyss and landed with a huge crash.

"Dont want to fall down there again" Evelyn chuckled and then turned to the gate leading onto the base "Ok, time to cause trouble". She pushed forward with her hands hard and the entire gate exploded open and all of a sudden alarms went off and she ran inside the base ready to cause trouble.

Rey finally came to the hall she was searching for and all of a sudden she heard alarms go off which made her stop in her tracks as she looked back down the hall and thats when she felt a familiar force...something very close to her. "Evelyn...your alive" Rey whispered in both shock and relief then all of a sudden she heard people running from around the corner so she quickly found a small space in the hall and squeezed in it to hide and soon she saw guard after guard run past with their weapons locked and loaded screaming orders ad radioing backup. Rey continued to watch from her hiding spot and soon no more guards ran past her so she assumed it was clear and climbed out of the small space and ran down the hall to find and free her friends.

Back at the entrance at the back of the base Evelyn marched through the large area and soon dozens of gaurds came through multiple doors left and right and Evelyn stopped and saw them pour in to the area with their weapons raised at her.

"Hello there" Evelyn calmly stated at the many men aiming their weapons at her and all of a sudden she heard someone speaking over speakers in the room.

"So you survived the fall, I'm impressed but you should have just run instead of coming back" She knew exactly who was speaking and she wasnt even intimidated.

"You have a few people of mine, also you have turned these people into slaves...let them go" Evelyn frowned as she looked up at the ceiling where the speakers were.

"They are loyal to me, they belong to me...kill her" The Overlord gave the order and the multiple guards in front of Evelyn loaded their weapons.

"Listen to me...if you are strong enough to listen...leave now" Evelyn offered them in a non threating tone as to encourage them but none of them listened.

"Kill the target" One of the men ordered.

Evelyn sighed "I'm sorry I have to do this..." She took a defensive stance and ignited her lightsaber looking at the multiple targets.

"Take her down!" One of the guards shouted and they opened fire at Evelyn but she deflected a few shots with her saber then shot her hand out towards them and suddenly dozens of blaster rounds froze in mid air but the guards kept firing. Evelyn lowered her head in pain knowing these people were innocent but if she didnt fight back she would die and so would the Resistance, she had no choice.

Evelyn looked back up with a face of determination and ignored the pain in her heart and she screamed and force pushed the dozens of blaster rounds right back at the guards with some injured and some killed by the counter attack. Evelyn then charged forward swinging her lightsaber at those who were still standing slicing them down one by one. Many managed to get back to their feet and opened fire at Evelyn but she sensed the danger and threw her lightsaber right at a few and it circled around the area slicing anyone in its way in half while she used force lightning on two nearby guards that were about to shoot at her. Evelyn sensed more danger and she turned to her right and saw one guard with a rocket launcher aiming at her.

The guard shot the rocket launcher right at Evelyn but time slowed down for her and with the force she pulled herself away from where she was standing and backflipped in the air catching her lightsaber in mid air and landed on the ground looking at the man with the rocket launcher.

Evelyn then charged forward dashing left and right avoiding the attack from the guard as he pulled out his blaster making one last desperate attempt to kill her but she jumped up in the air right over the guard landing right behind him and she lunged her saber right through his back and it burst out of his chest, killing him instantly.

"Forgive me..." Evelyn whispered and pulled her lightsaber out of the guys chest and he fell to the ground.

Evelyn looked at the dead bodies in the area and she didnt feel satisfied with what she just did, it wasn't there fault but it was either them or her. She looked to one of the main doors leading deeper into the base and she took a deep breath.

"Overlord...you will not enslave more people" Evelyn said to herself and she marched through the doors determined to end this once and for all.

**"Evelyn knows something about the Overlord and Rey is determined to find and rescue her friends despite she was responsible for them getting caught. Evelyn marches through the halls of the base causing chaos giving Poe, The Kid time to find Rey and the others. FINAL PROLOGUE CHAPTER COMING SOON, ALL ACTION!"**


	10. Chapter 10: Long Live The Queen

**"THIS IS IT! FINAL PART OF THE PROLOGUE! Its King vs Queen and the winner will take the base lets the battle begin!"**

Chapter 10: Long Live The Queen

Alarms echoed in the entire base and Rey was running down many halls of the cell area and soon she came to where she needed to be and in the distance she saw a huge cell door and she could sense her friends behind it, she ran to the door and took out the key card she stole but before she could open it she was gripped by the back of her neck and thrown away from the door and she grunted as she landed hard on the floor.

Rey quickly leaned up and saw a huge guard with a double ended lightning staff looking right at her.

"Shit..." Rey quickly got up as the huge guard marched towards her and that's when Rey realised she dropped her blaster when she was thrown, she was defenceless and she didnt know what to do and all of a sudden a voice echoed in her mind.

"Rey, use the Force.." Rey recognised the voice belonged to Luke so she trusted her thoughts and took a defensive stance and then the guard swinged his lightning staff at Rey but she ducked and jumped out of the way of every attack, soon the guard swinged upwards leaving himself open and thats when Rey thrusted her hands forward and threw the guard right across the hall and he hit the cell door hard.

Rey then used the Force and snatched the double ended lightning staff and it landed right in her hand and with the skills she had with her original staff she took another defensive stance with it as she looked at the guard standing up, all of a sudden the guard pulled out an electric rod and charged right at Rey and they clashed their weapons together.

They went back and forth on attack and defence and soon they entered a lock and the huge guard had height and weight advantage and he was pushing Rey and her feet where skidding across the floor and she roared in determination trying to fight back. The huge guard then forced Rey's hands up above her and delivered a swift kick right into her stomach knocking her to the ground hard.

The guard then marched forward as she got to her knees and he brought his lightning rod down on her but all of a sudden he froze in place and all he could do was look at Rey as her eyes full of rage met his, she screamed and then used the force throwing the gaurd to the ceiling and then smashed in straight to the ground, Rey watched him grunt in pain as he tried to get up and all of a sudden she threw him into each wall as hard as she could and the guard screamed in pain with every hit.

Rey gritted her teeth as she kept throwing the guard at everything she could until the guard became lifeless and then she threw the guard head first into the ground snapping his neck on impact, Rey looked down at him catching her breath and after a few seconds she picked up the double ended lightning rod and marched towards the cell door and swiped the panel with the card and it opened.

She walked in and saw the room had a table with Javik, Jaylah's and Finn's equipment along four extra cells and then saw Javik, Jaylah and Finn come up to their cell doors surprised.

Rey quickly ran to each cell door and swiped the key card and one by one the cell doors opened freeing her friends.

"Looks like the guardian angel has arrived" Javik trying to make light of the situation as he ran to the table to get his gear.

Jaylah came out of her cell and came up to Rey surprised "How did you escape?".

"I had help, but it looks like Evelyn is here causing trouble for us" Rey explained and then Finn came up besides Jaylah with a shocking look "Wait Evelyn's alive?".

Rey looked at Finn and nodded "She is...I feel it".

Finn just looked at Rey and slowly nodded and then Jaylah spoke up "Ok we need to get out of here before more guards come". She then walked past Rey and Finn to the table and she saw Javik pick up one of her gadgets and she quickly snatched it as she put her gear back on.

Rey looked at Finn and she could still feel the air tense between them and she did accept cause of her recklessness they got caught. "Finn...I'm sorry for what I've done".

Finn took a deep breath "Right now we need to get out of here, this talk can wait". He then marched past Rey to collect his jacket and weapons and she just turned and looked at them, she knew the odds were against them but she needed to make things right so as she stood there looking at them she made her decision.

"You guys get out of here, I'm going after the Overlord" Rey stated and the three turned and looked at her.

"You crazy? we need to get out of here!" Jaylah stated.

"Jaylah's right we need to come up with a new plan" Javik agreed as Jaylah looked at him.

Finn frowned "Your still gonna go after him after what just happened?".

Rey sighed and looked to the door leading out of the room. "You need a distraction to get out, if the guards know the Overlord is in danger they will come running to his throne room".

Finn took a step forward "And you will end up getting killed!".

Rey then looked back at Finn "If it means you live then I will accept that".

Javik slowly took a step forward as well "What about the Resistance? dont they need you?".

Rey lowered her head "They will have Evelyn, she is stronger then me...always have been".

Finn marched up to Rey and gripped her by the shoulders and she looked up at him "Stop trying to be a hero Rey, this is about survival!".

"That's exactly why I'm doing this!" Rey then calmed her breathing fed up of getting angry "So you can survive..".

The room fell quiet as the two looked at each other and then Jaylah approached them "Rey are you sure?".

Rey looked to Jaylah and took a breath "Yes, I want this". She then shook Finn's hands off her shoulders and she looked at Finn.

"Go" Rey begged as she looked at him.

Finn looked at her knowing he wasn't gonna change her mind and lowered his head.

"Rey, we have come to far...I'm not leaving you" Jaylah stated.

Rey frowned and looked at Jaylah "No I want you guys to go".

Finn looked up at Rey again "I'm not leaving, you go we go."

Rey just looked Finn and she could see she wasn't gonna get him to go and all of a sudden Javik came forward past Jaylah and Rey looked at him "I'm not going either".

She looked at the three people in front of her and all she saw on their faces was determination and loyalty, she took a deep breath as she looked as everyone of them.

"We do it together then, every step of the way" Rey stated and the rest took their weapons and turned to Rey loading their weapons, she nodded and they all ran out of the room into the hall determined to end the Overlord.

Back in the lower parts of the base Poe and the Kid managed to get into the transport hanger and thanks to Poe being disguised as one of the mercenaries they were able to walk past the guards around them.

"How are we gonna find our people in a huge place like this?" Poe whispered as he walked with the Kid and then Kid walked faster waving Poe to follow him.

"There is a security room nearby we can pin point where your friends are" The Kid explained and they quickly walked across the hanger into another room which had a few terminals and the kid pointed at a terminal which they could use.

"Right keep guard while I work" Poe ordered as he went to the terminal and the Kid kept guard keeping an eye out for trouble.

Poe started typing away at the terminal and soon accessed the camera systems and quickly scanned for any signs of his friends "Come on where are you...".

After a few more seconds Poe came across a camera showing Rey, Finn, Jaylah and Javik rushing through a hallway and he smiled and pulled out his radio. "Guys its me Poe what's the situation?".

He saw them stop in their tracks on the monitor looking at each other and soon Finn pulled out his radio "Poe? you ok how's Rose?".

"She's fine and back on the Tempest, Evelyn saved us and by the sound of things she's causing chaos for you to escape". Poe stated.

"We're not leaving Poe, not until the Overlord is dead" Finn explained and Poe frowned "What, no come to the hanger and we can get out".

He then saw Rey take the radio from Poe "If we leave he will just send more after us, we end this now...Poe we need to end this, help us get to him".

Poe lowered his head and sighed "Evelyn is gonna kill me..." He then raised his head to the monitor seeing the group waiting for his answer so he put his radio to his mouth.

"Keep your radio on, I will direct you and shut any doors not leading to the Overlord it should make the path safer for you" Poe explained.

He then saw Rey spot the camera above them "Thank you Poe, this is the only way...".

Poe watched then then rush off and he sighed in frustration and then pulled more files finding a layout of the entire base and began to direct them down the safest paths possible.

"Evelyn, if you can hear me they could use some help" He sighed as he started typing away.

In another part of the base Evelyn cut down more guards as she tried to make her way to the Overlord's throne room and all of a sudden a giant robot came into view and activated its flame thrower ready to attack, she just looked at it searching for a weakness and she soon found it and ran towards it then as it aimed and fired its flamethrower she skidded up its legs then jumped up slashing its tank on its back letting out gas and she landed on her feet shooting lightning out of her fingertips at the tank then walked away as the robot exploded to bits.

Evelyn regretted having to face these guards now knowing the truth about the Overlord and she had no choice but to fight through them. She came to a door and used the force to push it open and she stepped into another large area and saw more guards and a mixture of robots in the area ready to attack her.

"Forgive me" Evelyn whispered to herself and then charged forward deflecting blaster fire from both guards and robots that were charging at her and she slashed and kicked at any hostile near her and she just didnt hold back as all she thought of was the survival of her friends and the Resistance, she had no anger and no emotions cause all she had was focus on defending herself and she just continued to deflect and attack with her saber and the force on anyone in her way and she used the force on a nearby robot crushing it and sending it into nearby hostiles.

More and more hostiles were shooting at her and she just kept deflecting and attack then all of a sudden she jumped and screamed sending a shockwave through out the large area sending everyone in it flying into crates and walls knocking them all out.

Evelyn landed back on the ground breathing heavy as she looked around seeing dead and knocked out hostiles and there was no other danger in sight so she deactivated her lightsaber and placed it on her belt, she went to move but her mind sensed more danger and she looked up to see a giant spider like robot crash down from the upper level and landed a few feet away from Evelyn.

"What the hell is that..." Evelyn looked at it quite intimidated as she looked at the giant green eye looking right at her.

The robot roared and suddenly shot a beam of electricity at her but Evelyn managed to get her hand up to block the attack but the impact of the hit knocked her to one knee and she grunted as she felt her hand burning, the robot let out another scream as it got closer then Evelyn looked right at its green eye ready to attack.

Evelyn gritted her teeth fighting back and she used her free hand and shot lightening at one of its legs making it buckle then ignoring the pain she used Force Push making the robot stumble back giving her the opening she needed. She charged forward activating her lightsaber and saw the massive robot about to attack so she threw her lightsaber right at one of its legs slicing it completely off throwing the robot of balance, Evelyn screamed as she jumped up above the robot catching her lightsaber and she landed on brought her saber right into its head.

The robot let off a roar as Evelyn repeadiatley stabbed the robot in the head as it stumbled about letting off lightning beams all over the hanger trying to get her off its head, Evelyn then jump from its head and jumped from leg to leg cutting each of them off and the robot crashed to the floor as Evelyn jumped into the air and brought her lightsaber down on to the robot's giant eye slicing it in half making the robot scream and it then went silent.

Evelyn breathed heavy as she looked at the destroyed robot and all of a sudden her radio went off so she deactivated her lightsaber and placed it on her belt then pulled out her radio.

"This is Evelyn" She spoke looking around for any more hostiles.

"Little Wing its Poe, we got a situation". Poe sounded frustrated and Evelyn frowned "Poe, whats happened?".

In the upper part of the base Rey, Finn, Javik and Jaylah finally came back to the main hall and in the distance they saw the stairs leading up to large door into the Overlord's Throne Room.

Rey slowly approached the first step leading up to Throne Room and everyone else stood beside her looking up to the door.

"You know we may die here right?" Javik looked to the gang.

"Possibly, but that Overlord will go with us" Jaylah looked to Javik.

"None of us is dying today" Rey continued to look at huge door at the top of the stairs.

"Good, lets just get this done" Finn agreed and the four made their way up the steps with all their hearts racing but they continued forward and soon they came to the door and they suddenly opened by themselves, Rey and the rest looked into the throne room and they saw the Overlord just sitting on his throne admiring his staff.

Rey, Finn, Javik and Jaylah slowly walked into the throne room keeping their eyes on the Overlord and soon he looked at his guests as they spread themselves out making sure he couldn't make a quick getaway but he only chuckled.

"You come into my kingdom...kill my men and what do you want now, my own throne" The Overlord slowly shook his head.

"You are a monster, you and your men...killing everyone you please. The galaxy is better off without you" Rey stated gripping her new double ended lightning staff in hand.

The Overlord looked at Rey "For a Jedi you sure don't catch on very quick".

Finn frowned "What are you talking about?".

Javik slowly shook his head as his hands rested on the handles on his blasters "He's stalling".

Jaylah activated her biotic barrier ready to fight.

The Overlord ignored the rest and focused on Rey "Have you noticed that they just blindly follow orders, did you notice they act like...droids".

Rey frowned wondering what he was getting at. "You see Rey, how did you think I managed to get myself an army...they did not join willingly".

"What?" Rey questioned.

All of a sudden the Overlord throw out his hand and sent Rey and the rest flying across the room and they landed hard on the ground except for Rey who managed to land back on her feet while everyone else were knocked out by the force of the attack.

Rey looked at the Overlord in shock "You...you are..".

The Overlord slowly leaned forward on his throne smirking "Like I said, they didnt follow willingly...I control them their minds are mine. All broken from families and I gave them purpose and you just came in and killed innocent people...who's the real monster here".

Rey looked on in complete shock "You crazy bastard...".

"So your a Sith..." Rey was still trying to grasp this shocking revelation.

"Close...but no" The Overlord smiled.

Rey frowned "What? your a Jedi?".

The Overlord chuckled "No but my grandfather was, before the civilisations turned on them. My family was hunted down, the galaxy took everything from me and my life has been a constant fight for survival. So I decided to return the favour.

"By enslaving all those men, that makes you better then what you just told me?" Rey questioned.

"I'm just returning the favour and I pretty much had everything I ever wanted, until you came along. So now I must deal with you". The Overlord slowly stood up gripping his staff and Rey took a defensive stance.

"Once I kill your friends Rey, you will fall under my command and you will be an excellent queen for my kingdom and just like the rest of those worthless soldiers, you will do what ever I want" The Overlord smirked.

"Sorry I'm already taken, those men out there they will know the truth" Rey activated her double ended lightning staff and electric shot out of both ends of it as she looked on at her foe.

The Overlord chuckled "How will they know?" He then turned serious as he walked away from his throne and approached his guests with staff in hand "Your friends wont be alive and you mind will be mine".

Rey screamed and they both charged towards each other and their staffs connected and they went back on forth until the Overlord force pushed Rey across the room but she kept her footing and with the lessons from Evelyn she threw a nearby statue at the Overlord but he force pushed it out of the way and into a nearby wall. Rey then threw a smaller statue as she moved towards him but he quickly pushed it back at her making her deflect it but the Overlord dashed forward and lunged his staff but Rey sidestepped and smacked her staff right across the Overlord's face cutting him in the process making him stumble.

She then used the end of her lightning staff and hit the Overlord in the chest sending electricity through his entire body as she forced him into a wall pinning him in place, she screamed keeping him pinned but The Overlord managed to force push her sending her flying across the room and this time she landed hard on her back but she quickly got up, The Overlord was now angry so he called his staff to him and then threw it at Rey but managed to avoid the attack by sliding across the floor as she charged at her foe.

Rey screamed and jumped up the air bringing her staff down on the Overlord but he called his own staff back just in time and they locked staffs and electricity surged through both of the staffs as they struggled for dominance.

The Overlord used his anger and finally overpowered Rey and knocked her staff away leaving her defenceless and he picked her up by the throat with his free hand and threw her into the wall behind him, she grunted in pain then was met with three brutal punches to the face but before she could defend herself she was then thrown again and crashed through a nearby trophy and rolled to a stop on the ground.

Rey's body screamed in agony as she tried to get up but all of a sudden her body was lifted in the air and she struggled to get free, she was then turned to face the Overlord and she saw him smiling with his hand reached out to her.

"You have alot to learn Jedi, pity you wont be needing them" The Overlord mocked as Rey struggled to get free and all of a sudden she felt intense pressure in her mind.

"You will now bow to me" The Overlord balled his fist and Rey screamed as she felt her mind burn then out of nowhere a green lightsaber flew right between them and it sliced the Overlord's hand right off making him drop Rey as he screamed in agony.

Rey crashed to the ground and she turned her head to the entrance of the throne room and standing right there was Evelyn as she brought her lightsaber back catching it in hand.

"Little Wing..." Rey whispered but she was suddenly thrown into a nearby wall by the Overlord knocking her out and he turned to the entrance looking at Evelyn standing there looking right at him.

"Little Wing huh? strange name though I am surprised you survived that fall, I'm impressed" The Overlord ignored the pain of his severed arm.

"You should be afraid right now" Evelyn simply stated.

The Overlord chuckled "You think you have a chance, look around your friends are down and out and your just one woman".

Evelyn used the force and pulled Rey, Javik, Finn and Jaylah slowly to the far side of the room to keep them out of harms way and she gently placed them on the floor. "I'm more then just a woman".

The Overlord smirked and pulled out his own lightsaber igniting it and directed it right at Evelyn "Your friend Rey tried to stand against me, if a Jedi had trouble against me then so will you...".

Evelyn just starred daggers at him not even intimidated by him "I am no Jedi".

"Then you will die as nobody" The Overlord screamed and the two of them charged at each other and hit their lightsabers collided and the two went back and forth attacking the other and despite The Overlord losing his hand he was still able to defend himself, Evelyn kept her focus on defence waiting for the right time to strike knowing that attacking this foe would be risky so she just waited for the right moment as they went back and forth.

The Overlord grew frustrated so he kicked her away knocking her to the ground and he quickly used the Force and tossed her light saber away leaving her defenceless, he ran and jumped bringing his lightsaber down but Evelyn put her hands out force pushing him away mid air and he landed hard near his throne.

Evelyn quickly kicked herself up gritting her teeth and she charged to him and as soon as he got up she reached out for one of the many trophys and threw them right at him one by one, he dodged some but was hit by many until she hit him hard with a large trophy making him stumble forward towards her to the ground, Evelyn rushed in and delivered a high knee to his face followed by a four hit combo with her fists and feet and she moved so fast that the Overlord couldnt even see them coming.

The Overlord made a desperate swing at her with his saber but she dodged and backflipped away from him and as soon as she landed on her feet she screamed and shot lightning out of her fingertips right at the Overlord sending him across the room screaming to the ground, Evelyn then focused more power and shot more lightning at him making him squirm in pain on the ground. Evelyn then ran at the Overlord calling her lightsaber to her as she jumped above him and she brought her lightsaber down for the finishing blow, but he rolled out of the way and quickly used the Force lifting her us and slamming her to the ground knocking the air out of her.

Evelyn looked up at the Overlord as he dashed to her bringing his own lightsaber down at her but out of nowhere Rey jumped in with her double ended lightning staff and blocked the attack then kicked him away resuming the fight she started, Rey's anger burnt through her skin and she moved alot quicker with her own attacks landing heavier and she was pushing the Overlord back towards his throne.

The Overlord managed to avoid getting hit for the most part but suddenly Rey left herself wide open and he quickly caught Rey by her leg making her gasp and fall to one knee as the Overlord brought his lightsaber up to strike down, he failed to deliver the killing blow as Rey was yanked away by Evelyn and she landed hard on the ground as Evelyn charged right at the Overlord and the two locked their sabers together.

All of a sudden The Overlord's troopers busted through the main entrance and aimed their weapons but the Overlord screamed in anger to his troops "STAY OUT OF THIS THIS ISNT YOUR FIGHT!" and like puppets they did as they were told.

The Overlord pushed hard against Evelyn making her stumble and the duel lock ended with the Overlord lunging forward determined to kill Evelyn but she side stepped and sliced upwards and she ended up cutting her foes arm completely off and he screamed as he fell to his knees completely defenceless and Rey looked up from the ground seeing his lightsaber roll to her, with Evelyn pointing her lightsaber at him.

"This...is my kingdom" The Overlord struggled to talk through his pain.

"No...this is no kingdom and your no king" Evelyn kept her saber pointed at him as he looked up at her.

"So your just gonna kill me" The Overlord gritted his teeth.

Evelyn just looked at him for a few seconds "If you want to live, free their minds. Let those you enslaved be free and I give you my word that you will live".

The Overlord looked at her with anger and then he turned his attention to the front of him and Evelyn looked too and saw Rey standing there looking right at the Overlord with his saber in her hand.

"Your a monster, you dont deserve to live after what happened here" Rey gripped the saber harder.

"Rey..." Evelyn called out making Rey look at her "Rey...the battle is won, killing him while he is unarmed is not the Jedi way".

Rey frowned at Evelyn "After what he did to me, to you...you still want him alive".

Finn, Jaylah and Javik had finally woken up and they grunted as the looked on and saw The Overlord on his knees, Evelyn and Rey looking at each other and they even saw the Overlord's troopers just standing at the entrance like puppets.

"Rey, if you kill him in anger...you will become like him...you will become like Kylo Ren" Evelyn warned.

Rey was shocked "You think I would become like him! He killed Han and this bastard right here almost took you from me, and you are ok with letting him live!?".

"Rey calm down" Evelyn ordered and Rey took a few deep breaths and looked at the Overlord who smirked at her.

"A Jedi on a leash, that must sting" He mocked her and Evelyn quickly turned and brought the lightsaber to his neck making him go silent as he felt the heat of the saber burn his skin.

"Free. Their. Minds" Evelyn warned and after a few seconds the Overlord sighed and closed his eyes.

Finn, Javik and Jaylah looked on and all of a sudden the troopers at the door seemed to relax and some of them rubbed their heads exhausted while others looked around wondering where they were.

Evelyn then looked back at Rey "This is why I'm not killing him, for them behind you". Rey slowly turned around and saw the troopers looked confused and some freaking out they were in armor holding blasters, they were like children confused.

"If I killed him they may have been trapped this way forever, that is something you need to think of in the future. Not cause of what he did to you personally but to those around you, that is the Jedi way not to fight our own personal battles but for those around us". Evelyn's words cut Rey deep as she looked on at the troopers as many of them started running out the door and she just fell to her knees, exhausted and beaten.

Evelyn slowly turned back to the Overlord "Is that everyone?".

The Overlord had anger in his eyes "It is...". He suddenly fell forward and ended up cutting his own head off as he fell through Evelyn's lightsaber and everyone turned shocked at what he just did, even Evelyn was suprised by the act.

"Crazy son of a bitch..." Javik said as he slowly got up.

"Why did he do that?" Jaylah questioned still sat on the floor.

Finn grunted as he got up "Doesnt matter, right now we won".

Evelyn looked to Finn, Jaylah and Javik and then turned to Rey who was still kneeling on the ground with her head lowered and Evelyn slowly approached her and gently placed her hand on Rey's shoulder.

"I understand why you wanted to kill him, but I know thats not the Rey I love..." She gave Rey's shoulder a light squeeze and then turned to the others.

"Its time to bring The Resistance here, time to bring them home" Evelyn stated and she slowly turned around as exhaustion took over her and Finn, Javik and Jaylah looked on as she slowly made her way to the throne to rest for a while and she slowly sat down and collected her thoughts.

"This...was a hell of a day" Finn looked on.

Javik slowly looked down at Jaylah and offered his hand to pull her up and she accepted it and she used her over hand and held on to his shoulder for support but she got a little to close to him and she just looked up at him, it was a silent moment between them as they looked into each others eyes but soon they let go of each other and looked at Evelyn sitting on the throne resting.

Javik chuckled "You know what they say right?".

"What?" Jaylah looked at Javik who continued to look at Evelyn.

"Long live the Queen" Javik simply stated.

**"I hope you enjoyed the prologue and are ready for the meat of the story now, this was fun to write but down worry I am working on the next chapter as we speak and Kylo Ren returns :) see u in the next chapter!**

**Also the hanger battle with Evelyn pays homage to that amazing fight scene in The Force Unleashed 2 trailer JUST LOVE THAT SCENE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Attack On Yavin 4

**"We are back! The prologue is done and now the meat of the story has finally begun and what better way then to start with Kylo Ren returning! Please enjoy this chapter and the story I have planned :)**

Chapter 11: Attack On Yavin 4

In another section of the galaxy on a massive Star Destroyer stood a man all in black with his cloak hanging around his shoulders and all he did was look out into space. Kylo Ren was a changed man after being humiliated for the last time after allowing his hatered to allow the last of The Resistance escape from Crait, his thoughts were full of images of him finally killing his old Master Luke Skywalker after he decided to come back and help the Resistance. But right now he turned his thoughts to the present and behind him stood to storm troopers with one of their own on his knees at gunpoint.

"So you decided to run" Kylo Ren slowly turned around to the man he sent out to kill Evelyn during her mission to Coruscant, but only to discover this man failed in his mission and as a result the woman Ben Solo once saw as a little sister now discovered her origins and in this man's failure another Jedi was born.

"You decided to come back empty handed, giving excuses?" Kylo Ren slowly walked forward to the man who was called Bala and was Evelyn's rival before the recent events changed her and now he was on his knees looking up at the new Supreme Leader of The First Order.

"Supreme Leader, she was too powerful for us to kill" Bala looked up trying to explain the situation.

Kylo Ren frowned and knelt down looking Bala dead in the eye. "A single woman?, I gave you a Star Destroyer full of soldiers, all you had to do was call for a strike. Tell me why was that so hard to do".

Bala couldnt find the words and all of a sudden Kylo Ren put his hand near Bala's head and he grunted in pain as Kylo Ren searched his memory.

"You were in the Temple...a dozen troopers, you had two of her companions chained while you and few other went deeper into the Temple" Kylo whispered as he closed his eyes to focus more on Bala's memories.

"You saw her come through into a hall...saw a change in her, thats when you saw it...you saw the power she had buried deep inside her. You let fear consume you then turned and ran for your life".

Bala grunted try to fight back but it was no use and then Kylo Ren opened his eyes with anger coming out of them "You were soon at her mercy, fearing for your own life you ordered a retreat instead of using the tools given to you.".

"She...told me to tell you something..." Bala struggled to speak then Kylo Ren released his hold making Bala fall forward in exhaustion as Kylo Ren slowly turned around looking back out into space.

"What did she say" Kylo Ren asked looking out deep into space.

Bala slowly brought himself back to his knees light headed but managed to look at Kylo Ren. "She said...thank you".

Kylo Ren frowned and turned his head to the side "Thank you?...".

Bala coughed "She said thank you for revealing the truth to me, cause next time we meet...you will be the one with a lightsaber through your chest".

Kylo Ren slowly turned around knowing that she was referring to the death of Han Solo by his hand and now Evelyn was gonna avenge Han Solo by taking Kylo Ren's life.

"So she wants revenge, but the question right now is what to do with you"

Bala got up only to take a hit in the back of the head by another Storm Trooper and he fell to the ground. "Supreme Leader...I failed you I admit...but I wont fail you again, just give me that chance".

Kylo Ren looked down at Bala as he struggled back to his knees "So tell me what are you prepared to do?".

Bala looked up at Kylo Ren with determination "Whatever it takes...".

"Hold your arm out" Kylo Ren ordered.

Bala frowned "What?".

"You said what ever it takes, hold your arm out" Kylo Ren ordered with wieght in his voice and after a few seconds Bala slow held his hand out and all of a sudden Kylo Ren used the Force restraining Bala then activated his lightsaber. Bala struggled to get free as Kylo Ren approached and then he screamed in agony as Kylo Ren struck down slicing Bala's arm completely off and Bala fell to the ground screaming holding on to his severed arm.

Kylo Ren watched Bala in agony for a few seconds and then nodded at the two Storm Troopers behind him and they forcefully picked up Bala despite the pain he was in.

"Every time you fail you will lose a part of yourself, until there is nothing left. Unless you want to lose your other arm...do not fail me again". Kylo Ren looked to his troopers and nodded and they dragged Bala away as he grunted in pain over his missing arm.

"Evelyn, Rey...I'm coming for you" Kylo Ren whispered as his blood boiled as he looked on seeing Bala being taken away and soon General Hux entered the bridge ignoring Bala being dragged away and soon came in front of Kylo Ren.

"Supreme Leader, we found them" General Hux stood to attention despite how much he hated Kylo Ren for pulling rank but right now he had no choice but to follow under the New Supreme Leader.

Kylo Ren slowly turned around and deactivated his lightsaber placing it on his belt and looked out to space. "Set a course for Yavin 4".

Meanwhile back on Last Horizon in the outer rim Evelyn with Finn walked out of the massive base which they finally aquired for themselves for the Resistance after defeating and killing The Overlord who was a force user, it was still shocking to them that he enslaved all the men working for them but when he finally freed them they all freaked out wondering where they were. Some ran from the base while others wanted answers but lucky enough Evelyn was able to explain with the help of one of the mercenaries simply called The Kid and after a lengthy process the mercenaries accepted the answers.

An hour had past and most of the mercenaries left the planet in the spaceships to go back to their homes, little did they know they killed many under the Overlord's control but Evelyn knew it wasnt their fault so she let them go.

Evelyn and Finn looked on as the spaceships took to the sky with dozens of Mercenaries wanting to find their families while a few stayed behind with no families to go back to.

Finn looked to Evelyn who was still looking at the sky and she was a mess, face with dirt and blood and her hair which was once in a tight bun was now unkept. "Hell of a day Evie, we almost lost our lives. Took down an madman who enslaved these people...and we almost lost Rey".

Evelyn slowly turned her head to Finn and she was tired "It got a little tense there, how's everyone else doing".

Finn looked back to the entrance and Evelyn followed his gaze and they saw Javik helping a few mercenaries into ships, Jaylah leaning against a wall heartbroken over the death of Hound and Rogue, Poe talking with The Kid that helped them and they managed to contact Rose saying they won but she stayed at the Tempest to focus on repairs but Rey was nowhere to be found.

"We are healing in our own way, dont know about Rey though. She almost turned Evelyn, she pushed me away in anger" Finn looked on to the group.

Evelyn sighed "She's not far, give her time...she needs it".

Finn then turned his attention to Evelyn "What about you how you holding up?".

She smiled as she looked at him "Right now I could murder a shower" Finn only chuckled in response and the two decided to walk back to the group at the entrance of the nearly empty base while more spaceships lifted off into the sky.

Deep in the forest away from the base Rey slowly sat down against a tree and her mind was just blank over the past events, she let her rage consume her and in her anger she killed Mercenaries who were victims the entire time. Her heart was broken and she hugged her leg close to her body just trying to clear her mind of the guilt and regret and right now she just wanted to be alone.

Rose was safe in the Tempest and was working away with BB8 getting the ship back in working order, she was working on the main drive core and rerouted power and commenced a full systems reboot and she turned to BB8 near a panel rewiring circuits and the two looked at each other and nodded.

"Lets hope this is it BB" Rose smiled and BB8 beeped a few times and retracted his arm back into his core and rolled next to her feet, Rose took a deep breath and commenced the reboot and the emergency power went out and the two was in complete darkness.

Rose could hear herself breath as she counted and after a few seconds she pulled the main switch and nothing happened, she sighed and lowered her head but after a few seconds the lights on the terminal came back on and Rose shot her head up looking at it and everything was coming back online. She smiled as she took a few steps back looked at the huge drive core as it came back to life and the sounds of engines and lights were finally in her ears and BB8 beeped happily as he spinned around Rose's excited.

"We did BB" Rose continued to smile as the drive cores mass effect fields activated and the ship returned to full power, Rose looked down to BB8 and he looked at her "Lets get this ship flying". The two then turned and headed right out of the engine room and towards to cockpit.

Rey was still sitting up against the tree in the middle of the forest and she was curled up with her head on her arms just trying to remain focused and peaceful and then she heard footsteps crushing leaf's under its feet, she slowly looked up and saw Evelyn slowly come to a stop a few feet away from her and she gave a small supportive smile but Rey didnt return it feeling ashamed so she just looked down at her folded arms.

"How are you feeling Starlight?" Evelyn whispered but Rey didnt answer as she just continued to look at her arms.

Evelyn took a deep breath feeling the stress coming off Rey so she slowly approached her and gently sat down next to her leaning on the same large tree looking at Rey as she watched her turn her head away, clearly ashamed of looking at her.

"Rey, what happened to you in there?" Evelyn whispered as she looked at Rey still looking away.

"Dont bottle it up, let it out...I'll listen" Evelyn continued to look at Rey and soon she saw her slowly turn her head back to her folded arms and she just looked at the dirt and blood that was on her sleeves.

"I...I lost control, all I cared about was killing that guy." Rey whispered then looked at Evelyn and she examined every part of her face, her lover's face was covered in patches of dirt and had dry blood trailing the right side of her face. "I lost control cause I thought I lost you".

Evelyn slowly shook her head "You didnt lose me, but you almost lost yourself...tell me what happened". Her voice was supportive and had no anger.

Rey slowly leaned her head back against the tree and just looked into the distance to the sun shining through the many trees.

"I only focused on The Overlord...I left my friends to deal with the mercenaries while I rushed on, instead of helping them all I cared about was killing that monster." Rey slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I pushed Finn away, after he tried to make me see sense".

Evelyn could see the struggle within Rey but she saw the strength within her as well "Despite what happened, you still made it right".

Rey looked to Evelyn "What do you mean?".

She watched Evelyn give her a small smile "You broke out of your cell and went to rescue our friends, you could have left them to go after him but you didnt cause the Rey I love always thinks of those around her.".

Rey slowly shook her head "If I wasnt reckless we wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place".

"You just made a mistake Rey, its what you do to make up for it and thats exactly what you did. You went to help our friends...I'm proud of you". Evelyn whispered and she removed a hair strand from Rey's face which also had patches of dirt and blood.

Rey breathed through her nose and closed her eyes feeling Evelyn's finger trace around her ear as she tucked the strand of hair away and after a few seconds Rey leaned her head down and rested on Evelyn's shoulder and sighed, Evelyn gave a small smile and leaned her head to Rey's and the two fell into a comfortable silence and closed their eyes just enjoying the moment.

"When you fell with that bridge...I thought I lost everything, I was scared and alone" Rey whispered.

Evelyn opened her eyes then placed a long loving kiss on Rey's head and then rested her head on Rey's again closing her eyes "I'm not going anywhere...I promise".

Rey smiled with her eyes still closed "Got to admit though, you stink really bad".

Evelyn chuckled still resting against Rey with her eyes still closed "You like things a little dirty".

The two chuckled and all of a sudden they recognised the sound of a ship and they opened their eyes and looked to the sky and saw The Tempest flying towards the base, Rey and Evelyn looked at each other and smiled so the two got up and rushed towards the base.

The Tempest flew towards the base as more ships took off leaving the base and Javik, Jaylah, Finn and Poe looked on happy to see the ship finally back in action even those the once clean ship was now missing a few plates and was covered in dirt.

The group watched the ship slowly approach a large open space in front of the base and they slowly walked towards as the ramp slowly came down thats when they saw Rose come down the ramp with a smile on her face, Finn couldn't help but smile seeing her safe so he ran to her and she met him half way and the two embraced.

"Nothing like love on the battlefield huh" Javik joked as he looked at Poe and the pilot chuckled as he went back to check on Kid staying by the entrance of the base. Javik looked back and saw Jaylah looking on to the sun and she seemed lost after the death of Hound and Rogue as they were one of her closest friends in her fleet, Javik slowly approached behind her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder but she flinched and looked back at Javik with a frown.

"Hey easy, just checking if your alright" Javik said in a supportive tone.

"How do you think I feel? I lost two friends today...two of my closest.." Jaylah slowly turned her attention back to the sun and Javik looked on to the sun with her and it was a moment of silence before Javik spoke again.

"Before my mother passed...she told me something" Javik spoke quietly and Jaylah looked up to him slowly as he continued to look at the sun.

"She said even though you can no longer see me, it doenst mean I am no longer with you." Javik slowly looked at Jaylah and looked into her goldish brown eyes "I am sorry for your loss Jaylah but dont think for a second that they are no longer with you, as long as you keep them in your thoughts and in your hearts then they are never really gone".

Jaylah just looked at him "How are they still with you then?".

Javik slowly placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at his hand then back at him "Keep them in your heart Jaylah, they will continue to live within you". He then slowly took his hand of her shoulder and then slowly walked away and Jaylah just looked on to the sun and she thought of Hound and Rogue, despite the pain she began to realise keeping the memories of her fallen friends may be able to keep her going.

Evelyn and Rey finally came through the forest and looked on to the landing area of the base and saw The Tempest finally operational despite the damaged it received from the crash landing.

"You said you like your ships dirty Rey" Evelyn spoke and then looked to Rey with a smile as Rey turned her face to her. "How about now?".

"Well its dirty but I have yet to fly it" Rey smirked and the two chuckled and then rushed towards the Tempest and all of a sudden the two of them stopped as they sensed something, something terrible was happening and they looked at eachother with fear.

"The Resistance..." Rey whispered in horror and Evelyn frowned "I felt it".

The two then sprinted as fast as they could to the Tempest with their hearts now racing and Finn and Rose spotted them sprinting towards them and they could tell there was trouble.

"Guys whats wrong!" Finn frowned as he took a few steps forward and Rey came up to Finn as Evelyn rushed past them and into The Tempest. "Finn, The Resistance is in trouble!" Rey gripped his shoulders as she spoke.

"What! How!" Rose came up to Rey and Finn.

Rey turned her head to Rose with a look of panic "Me and Evelyn sensed it, The First Order has found them".

"Get on The Tempest! I'll get the others!" Finn ordered Rey and Rose and the two rushed into the Tempest as Finn turned to the base.

"POE, JAVIK, JAYLAH WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! THE RESISTANCE IS IN TROUBLE!" Finn shouted at the top of his lungs waving his hand and the rest looked at him and then rushed to the Tempest as Finn turned and ran up the ramp.

Evelyn and Rey were in the pilot seats getting ready for take off and soon Finn and the rest quickly ran into the cockpit and quickly took their seats.

"You want me and Javik to fly?" Poe suggested as his heart began racing.

Evelyn looked back at the two determined to get back and she looked at Rey who was panicking so she looked back at the two "Ok get us there quick".

Rey looked up at Javik and Poe and she quickly got out of the pilot seat with Evelyn and Poe along with Javik took the seats while the girls took other seats.

"Poe link up your controls with mine we can operate the ship better together" Javik ordered as he pulled a few levers powering up systems.

"Got it lets get back there before its too late we wont have to worry about the base here Kid will look after it" Poe responded strapping himself in.

"Ok we're taking off" Javik pulled a lever back then The Tempest started lifting from the landing zone and quickly turned back to the sky.

"Punch it" Javik ordered and Poe shot a lever up shooting the Tempest at high speed towards the sky and into space and into lightspeed back to The Resistance.

Over the planet of Yavin 4 and all out battle against Jaylah's fleet and several of The First Order's star destroyers and as the battle went on above the planet Kylo Ren's personal ship left the largest Star Destroyer along with a few carrier ships filled with troopers and they headed towards the planet to The Resistance's base.

The last of the Resistance readied defences and a large group of Jaylah's mercenaries managed to get planet side to help fight against the Resistance and deep inside the base was Leia looking at a monitor, showing a ship entering the atmosphere heading towards the base and she looked to the distance knowing who was coming.

Kylo Ren looked on from the cockpit of his personal ship as his pilots broke the ship through the clouds and headed straight for the base.

"Drop our troops into the forest, surround the base...no prisoners. I will lead the assault" Kylo Ren ordered his pilots.

"Yes Supreme Leader" One of the pilots responded and directed the ship to the deep parts of the forest away from the base with many of the assault carriers being send in multiple areas around the base.

"This time...it will end" Kylo Ren whispered to himself and quickly turned and marched to the ramp of his ship ready to kill The Resistance once and for all.

Evelyn, Rey and the rest of the crew remained focused watching the lightspeed aura fly past the ship and after a few moments Javik placed his hand on the lever near his controls.

"Leaving lightspeed in 3...2...1" Javik then pulled the lever back and The Tempest left lightspeed and they all looked on in shock seeing Jaylah's fleet battling The First Order fleet and Jaylah quickly stood up and came up next to Javik looking on at her family in battle.

"We need to get them out of here..." Jaylah whispered as she looked on worried and all of a sudden she saw one of her bombers explode from a Star Destroyer.

"Poe take over I'll get the weapon systems ready" Javik stated but Evelyn and Rey quickly got up.

"No, take us down to the planet" Evelyn ordered as she and Rey turned and left the cockpit.

"I'll take us down, be ready!" Poe stated as he took full control of the ship and pulled crazy evasive moves avoiding blaster fire while dodging debris at the same time. Evelyn and Rey ran into the captains quarters and picked up their weapons. Evelyn picked up Han Solo's blaster while Rey picked up her white blaster.

"I hope we're not too late" Rey sounded worried as she holstered her weapon and picked up pulled the lightsaber from her belt that used to belong to the Overlord.

Evelyn placed Han's blaster in her own holster and looked at Rey "We'll make it, leave the troopers to me and focus on getting our people out".

"Alright" Rey quickly responded and all of a sudden the ship shook making Rey stumble only to be caught by Evelyn and the two steadied themselves then ran back out to the hanger ready to exit the ship once it landed.

Back at the main entrance of the Resistance base Chewie was on the front lines with a mix of his fellow Resistance and Jaylah's mercenaries fighting to keep The First Order from getting into the base, he roared as he shot down a Storm Trooper coming out of the forest followed by many more. The Base was completely surrounded but not one member of the Resistance planned to give up cause all they need to do was get to the Falcon at the landing area but The Storm Troopers made it difficult for the Resistance to even set foot out the base.

Chewie covered the left flank of the barrier shooting down any enemy in sight with his allies shooting down anyone trying to sneak up but all of a sudden the soldier next to Chewie got hit in the shoulder knocking him to the ground only to be caught by Chewie, he gently placed the injured soldier down and then roared as he stood up throwing grenades towards a group of troopers in the distance.

"Hold them off!" A fellow Resistance member shouted as more and more Storm Troopers came pouring out of the forest.

The Tempest finally broke through the atmosphere of Yavin 4 and flew through the clouds towards the Resistance base and as Kylo Ren marched towards the back of the base he looked up and saw The Tempest come down from the sky.

"So you finally came.." Kylo Ren said to himself then turned and used a secret hatch hidden in the ground near the base he remembered from his childhood and quickly jumped in closing it behind him. The Tempest flew low going across the large forest and soon the ramp extended and Evelyn quickly walked to the edge of the ramp with Rey looking on.

"Little Wing!" Rey called and Evelyn looked back to her "Becareful...".

Evelyn winked "You too Starlight" she then turned and saw a small open area in the distance and once the timing was right she jumped of the ramp falling to the ground of Yavin 4, using the Force she flipped to her feet and landed hard on the ground sending a shockwave around her and Storm Troopers around the area was alerted to it and they turned and saw Evelyn ignite her lightsaber.

"Leave or die" Evelyn gave a warning but the Troopers opened fire and she quickly deflected blaster fire and charged forward to attack.

Rey looked on at Evelyn fighting from the bottom of the ramp as the Tempest flew to the base and soon she looked forward to see the chaos in the distance. She took a deep breath as they got close the Tempest shot of rockets towards its targets.

Chewie and the Resistance fought on despite the overwhelming forces but all of a sudden they witnessed a few rockets crash right into a group of Storm Troopers.

"LOOK!" One of the Resistance soldiers pointed to the sky and they all looked and saw The Tempest come into view and they cheered as they saw it fly past shooting at any Storm Troopers in sight and Chewie roared raising his fist seeing his friends return, the Jedi had came back and it made the Resistance fight harder.

Chewie roared at a few of his Resistance troops and they charged out into the open and ran to the Falcon while taking down more Storm Troopers trying to stop them.

Evelyn charged forward through the forest slicing any Storm Troopers trying to take her down, she flipped, dodged and used the Force throwing boulders, fallen trees and even Storm Troopers and all of a sudden she spotted a few heavy troopers carrying miniguns and they suddenly opened fire determined to take her down.

The blaster fire flew towards Evelyn but she pushed her hand forward and stopped the blaster fire in mid air but it didnt stop the troopers from continuing to fire, Evelyn saw more Troopers running up behind the heavy troopers so she gritted her teeth and used her powers to lift up a fallen tree in the distance and launched it right at the troopers crushing them instantly, she then screamed and force pushed the blaster fire she collected right at the charging Storm Troopers killing anyone in the way of the blaster fire.

"JEDI SCUM!" Evelyn heard someone shout and she turned around and saw a red Storm Trooper standing there with a staff in hand and she frowned wondering what this guy was doing, the red trooper then activated his staff and both ends shout out red beams.

Evelyn sighed "Jedi fighters...really" She took a defensive stance and the trooper charged forward and jumped at her bringing his staff down on her only to be blocked by her lightsaber and the two entered a duel lock.

"Your Resistance dies today!" The Red Trooper stated and pushed Evelyn back but she never lost her footing and just waited for the right moment to strike.

The Red Trooper roared as he swinged at Evelyn with his staff but she easily blocked the attacks with her lightsaber but was suddenly pushed back hard by some unknown force and she fell hard to the ground and looked up surprised. The Red Trooper has a device around his wrist and it was the very thing that knocked her down, she quickly got back up and the trooper pushed his hand forward and the device let out a shockwave towards Evelyn pushing her back only this time she kept her footing as she was pushed away.

Evelyn gritted her teeth and shot her hand out sending lightning to the trooper but he raised his other arm blocking the hit and the device on his arm which looked like a shield was actually absorbing the lightning attack. Evelyn was shocked by the tools this trooper had and she knew this fight was gonna be tough so she took another stance with her saber in hand.

The Red Trooper spinned his staff and took a defensive stance "Come on!".

Back at the base The Tempest made another run around the entrance of the base shooting more rockets into the forest killing more Storm Troopers giving the Resistance and Jaylah's men time to evacuate, Chewie had managed to get into the Falcon and powered it up and Leia was in the hanger making sure everyone got to safety and the remains of the Resistance finally made it out of the base and to the Falcon.

Leia knew now it was time to leave but as soon as she ran to the entrance of the base she slowly came to a stop as she felt someone standing behind her, she took a deep breath and slowly turned around and standing there in the middle of the hanger was Kylo Ren with lightsaber in hand looking right at her.

Rey was looking on still on the ramp of the Tempest and all of a sudden her mind sensed danger and she snapped her head towards the base "No!" She quickly put her hand to her earpiece "Javik land this thing!".

"What!?" Javik responded.

"Just get me low to jump off!" Rey ordered and soon the Tempest pulled a hard turn and head towards the landing area of the base and went low as possible and Rey took a deep breath then jumped off the ramp and landed hard on the solid ground and rolled from the hard landing, she managed to stop herself and quickly got up with her temporary lightsaber and rushed to the base as fast as she could.

Evelyn was attack and blocking the Red Trooper who was giving her a hard time but she kept focused waiting for the right moment and soon that moment came as the Red Trooper lunged his staff forward and she side stepped and sliced the troops arm completely off as she spinned and she ended the fight by cutting the trooper's head clean off, the head of the trooper fell to the ground and soon his body followed.

"Where do they get these guys.." Evelyn took a deep breath as she looked down at the trooper and all of a sudden she sensed danger and looked right to the direction of the base and her heart started beating fast.

"Rey...Leia..." Evelyn ignored everything else around her and then went to a full sprint towards the base while taking down any trooper in her way.

Inside the hanger of the Resistance base Leia and Kylo Ren looked at eachother and it was silent between them and all that was heard was the buzzing sound of Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

"Ben, I'd never thought I would see you again" Leia said in a quiet tone.

Kylo Ren was silent for a few seconds before responding "Its been a long time...".

Leia slowly took a few steps forward before stopping again "Ben...you dont have to do this, dont become what Snoke wanted you to be".

"And what would you have me be?, a Jedi like the uncle that tried to kill your own son?" Kylo Ren had no emotion as he looked to his mother.

"He made a mistake Ben, you know he did...you felt it when he tried to stop himself" Leia tried to explain.

"Still doesn't make up for what he did, you were my mother..you were supposed to protect me. Not send me off to that madman" Kylo Ren gripped his saber handle hard.

"Ben we made mistakes but it doesn't mean you cant make up for them, what about those you killed Ben...does that make you any better?" Leia had no anger in her.

"I killed those who stood against The First Order, those who wanted to end peace that The First Order brought" Kylo Ren simply explained.

"And what of you? The Dark Side...is that the path you truly want?" Leia took another step forward to her son.

"I made a promise to my Grandfather...I will finish what he started" Kylo Ren revealed.

"Your grandfather turned against the Empire and his master to save Luke, he did terrible things but he saved his son in the end. Its not too late Ben...I know you have done terrible things but this no longer has to be your path".

Leia slowly lifted her hand offering it to her son "Come with me, you dont have to be alone..I just want my son back...Its all I ever hoped for".

Kylo Ren looked at his mother's hand and he took a deep breath just looking at it, he then looked back at his mother's eyes and she slowly nodded wanting him to come with her. He slowly started walking forward towards his mother as he continued to look into her eyes and soon they were at arms length, he slowly looked down to his mother's hand again and ever so slowly he brought his hand to her's until their fingertips were almost touching.

"Despite all this.." Kylo Ren looked up at his mother "It was good to see you again". All of a sudden he reached his hand out and she grunted as she was forced to her knees and she tried to fight against her own body but it was no use and all she could do was look up at her son looking down at her with his hand out in front of her.

"I'm sorry...this is the only way Mother" Kylo Ren whispered and then slowly raised his lightsaber and his mother started breathing heavy.

"Ben...I love you so much..." Leia slowly closed her eyes waiting for the strike.

Kylo Ren took a deep breath and then slashed down but stopped half way when he sensed something just outside the hanger, he looked up and saw Rey standing there breathing heavy from running and she had anger in her eyes.

"Let. Her. Go!" Rey ordered Kylo Ren as he looked on at her.

"Rey, should've known you would come back" Kylo Ren mocked.

"I have something to fight for unlike you..." Rey took a few steps into the hanger and then Kylo Ren waved his hand and Leia fell unconcious and fell to her side on the ground and he slowly walked past his mother and looked at Rey.

"After all that was revealed you still want to fight for those that abandoned you?, lied to you?" Kylo Ren questioned.

"They made mistakes but they made up for it, maybe you should have considered that before killing your father" Rey took a deep breath "Before you killed my father...".

"Luke started this war when he tried to kill me, The Jedi..The Sith they all need to be burnt to the ground" Kylo Ren explained.

"By spilling blood!?" Rey shouted at her cousin.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good" Kylo Ren stated.

"Then I will have to kill my cousin to end this war..." Rey whispered.

Kylo Ren chuckled "Strike me down in anger and you will just become like me...revenge is not the Jedi way".

Rey slowly activated her temperary lightsaber and Kylo Ren saw an orange beam shoot out of it "This isnt for Revenge, its peace for the people around me".

Kylo Ren took a defensive stand raising his lightsaber pointing right at her "We fight for the same thing Rey, we are the same".

"We are not the same..." Rey took a defensive stance.

"Then lets end this...Rey Skywalker" Kylo Ren whispered and the two looked at each other as bitter enemies and all of a sudden Kylo Ren screamed and charged forward to Rey and she took a deep breath and quickly blocked the attack then pushed forward and the two went back and forth attacking and blocking the other.

Once again Rey Skywalker and Kylo Ren faced off to the death.

**"Rey Skywalker and Kylo Ren are facing off once again! Cousin Vs Cousin and they are determined to kill the other for the peace they believe in! GET READY FOR THE NEXT EPISODE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Escape From Yavin 4

**"We are back and yes I have seen the new trailer of The Rise Of Skywalker and I loved it to bits I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE THE FINAL CHAPTER! Please enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 12: Escape From Yavin 4

Evelyn was running through the forest of Yavin 4 at high speed heading straight for the base as she sensed danger to those close to her and her heart raced praying she wasn't too late, she screamed as she cut down more storm trooper in her path while maintain control of her emotions. She prayed that she could make it to the base before anymore of her loved ones would perish.

In the hanger of the old rebel alliance base Rey clashed her lightsaber against Kylo Ren's as she defended her aunt who almost lost her life to her own son, thanks to the training Evelyn gave her she was able to push Kylo Ren back deeper into the hanger as Leia tried getting to her feet.

Kylo Ren was on the defensive as he was pushed back but soon he and Rey entered a duel lock and they pushed against the other trying to gain dominance.

"You have no idea whats going on Rey!" Kylo Ren mocked.

Rey gritted her teeth "I know enough!" She was then pushed back and the two made some space but Kylo Ren came forward and was now on the offensive, the cousins continued to fight as the sound of lightsabers clashed against each other until Kylo Ren force push Rey back gaining great distance from her. Rey's balance was greatly improved and she just skidded across the floor on her feet and Kylo Ren used the force and threw a container right at Rey but she saw it coming and she raised her lightsaber and sliced down cutting the container in half and the two pieces flew past Rey.

The two came to a stand still as they looked at each other and Rey was breathing heavy waiting for his next move and all that was heard was the battle outside the base.

Chewie was at the ramp of the Falcon defending the soldiers as they rushed on to the ship and all of a sudden he looked into the hanger of the base and saw Rey standing off against Kylo Ren. He roared and rushed forward towards the base while shooting down any Storm Troopers that came into view.

"You have taken everything from me!" Rey shouted at Kylo Ren as she held her lightsaber in front of her.

"There is more going on then you know Rey" Kylo Ren simply responded.

"What ever you are doing, I'll stop it. You killed my uncle...my father...you wont take anything else from me" Rey gripped her lightsaber harder ready to fight again and then she heard footsteps behind her but she sensed who it was.

Chewie roared as he got close to Leia then he raised his crossbow but Leia brought her hand out to Chewie telling him not to shoot, he looked down at her with a questioning look and he saw her in her sorrow begging him not to shoot.

"Leia go.." Rey kept her eyes on Kylo Ren as she urged her aunt to get to the Falcon.

Leia finally got to her feet and looked on seeing her niece face off against her son and she refused to leave them like this.

"It doesn't have to be this way..." Leia tried to reach out once more but Rey quickly looked back at her.

"Aunt...please I cant lose you too" Rey's voice was strong but at the same time broken and Leia could see the fear in her eyes despite the hard wall Rey was putting up, Chewie decided to step in front of Leia with his rifle at Kylo Ren and then he gently pushed her back. She was hesitant but there was nothing she could do, this wasnt her fight so she painfully turned and rushed to the Falcon with Chewie protecting her and Rey and Kylo Ren were left in the base all alone.

"I sense great fear in you...afraid of not being able to protect those around you" Kylo Ren's voice echoed in the hanger.

"I'm protecting my family!" Rey argued.

"Really?" Kylo Ren took a step forward "Like you protected Han Solo? like you protected your father?".

Rey frowned trying to keep her emotions under control as Kylo Ren spoke on "You had your chance to save Han but you just stood there watching instead of trusting you instincts, you even allowed your father to sacrifice himself".

Kylo Ren took another step forward "What kind of daughter allows her father to sacrifice himself, unless you didnt really love him after all the lies he told".

"He left me on Jakku to protect me! I forgave him and I love him for it!" Rey defended.

Kylo Ren raised his lightsaber towards Rey "He was a coward, he gave up fighting and let me kill him. Now I just have to kill you and Leia".

Rey took a deep breath as she was ready to strike again.

"Once I kill you, I will make Evelyn suffer more then anyone" Kylo Ren mocked.

Rey's rage hit its boiling point and she scream then charged forward and the two cousins clashed their lightsabers one more time and continued their fight.

In the sky of Yavin 4 the Tempest turned its attention to a few TIE Fighters which came down to the planet once they discovered the new Resistance Ship was causing chaos, Javik and Poe were at the helm of the ship now working like a well oiled machine. Poe took control of the helm while Javik used the weapons systems and together they made it difficult for the TIE Fighters to fight back.

Jaylah, Finn and Rose were also in the cockpit in their own seats working on their own terminals maintaining the ships shields while also keeping track on any new hostile ships coming their way.

The Tempest pulled off some crazy monoverse while destroying any TIE Fighters in its way and despite the damaged state it was in thanks to the crash landing in the outer rim it still was fast and able to put up a fight against multiple hostiles.

"HOSTILE ON OUR SIX!" Javik shouted.

"HANG ON!" Poe responed and made ship turned hard and followed a TIE fighter which was making its way to the Rebel Base.

Javik kept an eye on his terminal waiting for the weapons systems to lock on to the enemy ship and after a few seconds the systems locked on.

"EAT THIS!" Javik shot two rockets right at the TIE Fighter and the rockets hit their mark sending the TIE crashing down to the base.

Finn quickly pulled up comms and linked to the Falcon "Chewie! Leia if you are leaving you better do it now!".

The Tempest flew right past the rebel base as the TIE Fighter crashed near the entrance of the base and lucky enough the last of the Resistance and a few of Jaylah's men were finally in the Falcon and Chewie with Leia were the last to enter.

Rey and Kylo Ren went back and forth in their duel not being able to overthrow the other and soon they entered another saber lock.

"You have been taught well Rey, shame your on the wrong side" Kylo Ren mocked.

"I dont fight for monsters!" Rey pushed forward knocking Kylo Ren back and she slashed hard and fast as Kylo Ren continued to defend.

"You are nothing Rey!, your still holding on to those that make you weak!" Kylo Ren mocked and Rey's anger was coming to the surface.

"They make me strong!" Rey shouted and they entered another saber lock and pushed back against each other.

"And yet you let your uncle and father die..." Kylo Ren slightly tilted his head and Rey gritted her teeth and kicked Kylo Ren away. Rey went back on the offensive only this time her anger made her predictable and Kylo Ren even saw the attacks before they happened.

Rey's anger continued to grow and grow and soon Kylo Ren was just side stepping left and right and ducking the attacks, Rey was no longer hitting him and soon she lunged forward only to miss Kylo Ren leaving herself wide open and all of a sudden her cousin hit his lightsaber against her arm making her gasp in pain then sliced at the side of her leg making her drop to the floor.

Kylo Ren watched Rey as she grunted in pain holding on to her leg and he knew his revenge was now in his grasp. He watched her look to her lightsaber which she dropped on the way to the ground and went to grab it but Kylo Ren used the force and brought it to his own hand leaving Rey unable to defend herself.

"Perhaps my former Master was wrong about you" Kylo Ren mocked and Rey slowly looked up at him as he ignited her lightsaber, she took a deep breath watching him raise the sabers ready to strike down.

"I could say the same about you" Kylo Ren and Rey heard a voice and they both turned their heads and saw Evelyn standing there with her lightsaber in hand, with a look of determination.

Kylo Ren slowly lowered the lightsabers in his hands and then took a few steps towards Evelyn leaving Rey on the ground grunting in pain.

"Evelyn Ryder, I knew this day would come" Kylo Ren simply stated.

"After what you did, this day was inevitable. And its Kenobi to you" Evelyn looked deep into the eyes she once saw as a brother as he deactivated his lightsabers.

"You have no idea whats going on Evelyn, we dont need to be enemies. I will show you mercy if you give Leia and surrender" Kylo Ren offered.

"You made the choice to be my enemy when you killed Han...when you killed your father" Evelyn kept her emotions under control despite how much she hated the man in front of her.

"I did what I had to do, to become what I was meant to be...The Skywalkers are nothing but liars. Do you really think they are the heroes? My own uncle tried to kill me!" Kylo Ren now had anger in his voice.

Rey took a deep breath despite the pain she was in and she looked up at Kylo Ren facing away from her. "Snoke was in your mind, my father reacted out of instinct...but he regretted his actions!".

Kylo Ren slowly turned his body and looked down at Rey "You are just like him Rey, lies and deceit".

"Back on Starkiller Base...when you took off that mask I was beginning to believe you saw the error of your ways. But its impossible, the Ben Solo I knew as a child could never be as vile as you!" Evelyn had a hint of anger and pain in her voice.

Kylo Ren looked back at her "Ben Solo was weak, I destroyed him".

Evelyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened her eyes looking right at Kylo Ren "Then I will avenge his death".

"You know revenge is not the way of the Jedi" Kylo Ren reminded her.

Evelyn slowly shook her head with her eyes never leaving Kylo Ren's "I am no Jedi".

The moment last for eternity as Evelyn then activated her lightsaber and took a defensive stance and in turn Kylo Ren activated his and Rey's and the two former friends which once considered the other family were ready to face off.

Kylo Ren charged forward and Evelyn took a deep breath as her enemy screamed and sliced at her with the lightsabers but Evelyn was able to stand her ground, Evelyn was able to fight back with her own strikes but she knew Kylo Ren had the advantage with the two lightsabers so all she had to do was wait for an opened as she pressed forward.

Rey could only watch on as she watched her cousin go up against her lover but she had to do something so ignoring the pain in her leg and arm she quickly got up and without even thinking she used the force and threw a near container right at Kylo Ren, Evelyn saw it coming and backflip out the way but Kylo Ren sensed it so he turned and sliced the container in half and the two pieces flew past him.

Kylo Ren turned his attention back to Evelyn and she jumped up in the sky and slashed downwards only for her attack to be blocked by the two lightsabers and Kylo Ren used the Force pushing Evelyn right out of the hanger and into the open and she crashed right into a pile of crates and she rolled to a stop on the ground dazed, Rey screamed and used the force snatching her light saber out of Kylo Ren's hand and she charged at him as she caught the saber and as he turned to her.

Rey striked against Kylo Ren's light saber again and this time Rey was fighting harder and was pushing him towards the hanger entrance and into the open, Kylo Ren just defended and defended as they finally came out into the open and all of a sudden Rey went to force push him but he only did the same and the two entered a force lock struggling against the other. The struggle became painful for them as they fought on but the sheer force of the struggle knocked them both back with Rey hitting a nearby wall smacking the back of her head and Kylo Ren falling hard on the ground.

Kylo Ren quickly got up and saw Rey dazed against the wall so he quickly got up and dashed as her and jumped bringing his lightsaber down but out of nowhere Evelyn jumped in front of Rey and blocked the killing blow, she screamed as she pushed him back and the two went back and forth attacking and defending.

Evelyn pressed on and ducked under an attack and then kicked Kylo Ren away then quickly radioed The Tempest.

"Javik! Poe! Take the fleet and go!" She ordered as Kylo Ren went to attack her again.

Rey's vision was spinning as she was still dazed from the hard hit to the head but she managed to get back to her feet and saw Evelyn and Kylo Ren still fighting each other at lightning speed, Evelyn and Kylo Ren were not letting up as the speed of their duel picked up to the point where they then span their lightsabers building up energy and then they clashed sabers once again.

Evelyn looked back at Rey as she fought against the saber lock. "Rey get on the Falcon! Tell them to take off!".

Rey staggered forward a few steps ignoring the pain in her head "I'm not leaving you!".

"Rey go! Your not ready!" Evelyn turned her attention back to Kylo Ren and pushed him back and the two continued their fight, Rey had no choice but to listen to Evelyn as she was her Master so she turned and staggered to the Falcon as the pain in her leg and arm was coming back.

Evelyn continued the attack on Kylo Ren making sure he couldn't get a chance to strike but soon he ducked under a swing then delivered a swift kick of his own sending her a good distance away.

"Your holding back Evelyn, I sense the conflict in you...you don't even want to kill me" Kylo Ren frowned as he sensed her thoughts.

Evelyn took a deep breath keeping her defensive stance as he spoke on "All this power you gained and yet you wont use it against me...".

"No Kylo Ren, I'm not like you..." Evelyn looked dead into the eyes of her foe.

Kylo Ren then took two steps forward and lowered his lightsaber "If you are unwilling to do what it takes, how do you hope to stop me?".

"There are always alternatives, I learned that a long time ago" Evelyn kept her defensive stance not trusting the situation.

"You have no idea what's at stake, you are a fool to believe your way is the right one" Kylo Ren looked to the Falcon seeing it power up.

"A fool?..." Evelyn lowered her light saber and walked in to Kylo Ren's line of sight as he looked on to the Falcon. "You fooled your family, your mother, your father! Just like you fooled me, fooled me into thinking you were like a brother!".

Kylo Ren slowly turned his eyes to her "We were like family, but that family betrayed me...just like you did".

"You made that choice Ben, you betrayed yourself" Evelyn argued.

"Maybe so, but my cause...is the right path!" Kylo Ren quickly waved his hand and Evelyn's eyes widened and quickly turned to her left and sliced a container in half and as she turned to Kylo Ren he was already close to her, he sliced down and Evelyn tried to defend herself but she left herself open and Kylo Ren delivered a huge back hand right into her face.

Evelyn stumbled as she dropped her lightsaber and all of a sudden Kylo Ren did a three sixty spin swinging his lightsaber as she tried to jump back but Kylo Ren's lightsaber managed to graze her stomach and she screamed and she jumped back, she was defenceless and all she could do was duck and side step avoiding the attacks from Kylo Ren.

She quickly backflipped and then used the force sending a small crate right at Kylo Ren knocking him to the ground.

"You cant win Ben!" Evelyn gained some distance as she watched him get up in anger.

"My name is not Ben!, I AM KYLO REN!" His voice carried anger which pierced her soul and he charged at her as she called her saber to her and the two finally locked sabers once more.

Inside the Falcon Rey staggered towards the cockpit where Leia and Chewie were getting the ship up and running "We cant leave her".

Leia looked back at her beaten niece "We're not going to" She then turned her attention to Chewie "Fly low keep the ramp down".

The Falcon soon lifted into the air and turned towards Evelyn and Kylo Ren in the distance, Evelyn ignored the pain in her stomach and fought on and soon the Falcon gained speed and headed right for them.

She looked to the ship then force pushed Kylo Ren back as he raised his lightsaber and with the force she extended her jump as the Falcon drew near and she landed on the ship's ramp and quickly headed inside the Falcon with the ramp sealing behind her.

Kylo Ren just looked on at the ship flying off and he turned off his lightsaber showing no anger, he knew what he had to do if he was gonna find them again. He took a deep breath then turned and marched away back into the forest where his personal ship was waiting for him.

The Millennium Falcon flew to the sky with TIE Fighters chasing after them however the enemy ships didn't last long in the pursuit as The Tempest came up from behind them and quickly destroyed them and guarded the Falcon as they headed for space.

"Jaylah, time to pull your men out! Send them the coordinates to Last Horizon!" Javik shouted back to Jaylah in the seat behind him.

"Already on it!" Jaylah was already sending the signal to her fleet and in the battle over Yavin 4 her fleet stopped attacking the First Order Star Destroyers and they slowly turned away from the hostile ships then shot into lightspeed away from danger and towards the outer rim.

Evelyn was holding her stomach as the pain was starting to get worse from the lightsaber hit and she was using the wall to support herself as she walked down the hall and many Resistance fighters were running up and down the hall doing what ever they could to help, she grunted in pain and then she saw Rey come down the hall and her eyes widened as she saw Evelyn holding her stomach.

Rey rushed to her ignoring her own wounds and placed Evelyn's arm over her shoulder and helped her walk to a private room, The Millennium Falcon and The Tempest flew side by side as they finally came to space after a few seconds both ships entered light speed and vanished from the planet of Yavin 4.

All that was left was debris from Jaylah's fleet and The First Order's but The Resistance managed to escape once again and were now heading to their new home, this was their time to rebuild and they only hoped they would return to full strength for the great war that is to come.

**"Kylo Ren vs Rey Skywalker and Evelyn Kenobi, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and now we are ready for the next chapter which will be a peaceful moment and of course a new enemy will make 'her' debut, GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Home

**"Its just been non stop action in this story so far lol but this one will be nice and calm with a sweet moment and of course Jaylah has a little surprise for everyone to discover lol Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 13: A New Home

"Hold still!" Rey ordered as she made Evelyn sit on the private room's medical bed mainly because she was concerned of Evelyn's wound to her stomach received from Kylo Ren, she managed to get Evelyn's vest coat off along with her scarf but Evelyn stopped her there.

"I'm fine, you need to be attended to!" Evelyn argued back.

Rey looked up at Evelyn with a frown "Evelyn Kenobi shut up and lift your shirt".

Evelyn just looked at her as she felt the tone of Rey's voice echo in the room, she sighed "Once you check the scratch your next understood...".

"Done" Rey simply responded and Evelyn shook her head and lifted her shirt slightly and Rey turned her attention back to Evelyn's stomach and she saw the wound was deep, but not enough to be life threatening. The wound from Kylo Ren's saber started near Evelyn's waist by her left hip and travelled then ended just above her belly button.

"Its deep, gonna leave a scar but it should heal" Rey gently placed her hand on Evelyn's left hip avoiding the cut but the entire area was sensitive, Evelyn hissed and quickly placed her shirt back down.

"Ok your next get on the bed!" Evelyn was frustrated.

Rey shook her head "No you need treatment, I'm fine!".

Evelyn raised her finger making Rey stop talking and she looked dead in her eyes "You checked mine now I'm checking yours, we had a deal".

Rey was silent as she couldn't counter the argument so she sighed in defeat and with Evelyn's help she sat on the medical bed, Evelyn quickly turned her attention to Rey's right arm and saw her sleeve was soaked in blood.

"Deep breath" Evelyn ordered and pulled the sleeve down making Rey hiss from the pain but the sleeve was soon off her arm and Evelyn gently held on to Rey's arm and examined the cut.

"Looks like the bleeding is slowing down, just needs stitching" Evelyn then turned her attention to Rey's left leg seeing blood just above the side of her knee.

"Ok lets check that leg" Evelyn went to take hold of Rey's foot but Rey pushed her back.

"No let me do it!" Rey's voice was quick and determined and she went to bend her leg to reach for her foot but she grunted in pain as the cut on her leg reacted to the movement.

Evelyn just stood there with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised and soon Rey looked up at her, she knew she wasnt gonna do it by herself so she sighed and slowly nodded.

"Ok, you win.." Rey's voice was quiet and she could see Evelyn give a tiny smile and Rey just wanted to punch her lights out, not literally but despite how much she loved Evelyn she couldnt help but hate being proven wrong.

Evelyn knelt down and gently to Rey's foot and removed her shoe and then went to remove the other.

"Why you taking off the other?" Rey frowned.

Evelyn looked up at her still holding her other foot "Your pants need to come off, its gonna be hard to see it otherwise so the other shoe has to come off".

Rey's heart thundered against her chest as she realised Evelyn was gonna see her bare legs for the first time, even before the mission to find a new planet she always was covered when with Evelyn even when they slept. She would even have quick showers before Evelyn returned to their quarters.

She didnt know why she was doing it but maybe she just wasn't confident but now it was gonna happen.

"Do you want me to continue or do you think you can do it?" Evelyn offered and Rey sighed and closed her eyes, she had to break the barrier.

"No, go on" Rey gave her answer and Evelyn nodded, Rey watched her remove her last shoe and she saw Evelyn quickly check her feet for any wounds but soon she stood up and saw Rey's cheeks burning and her breathing was heavy.

Evelyn could sense Rey was uncomfortable with the situation and it broke Evelyn's heart, she then moved close between Rey's legs and placed her hands on Rey's cheeks and watched her close her eyes, she could then sense Rey's breathing was slowing down to a calmer rate.

"Whats the matter?" Evelyn whispered.

Rey just focused on the feeling of Evelyn's hands on her cheeks and she could feel the warmth off them and it was so soothing to her, she soon opened her eyes to her and Evelyn could see her eyes were watering.

"I...its just... when I was on Jakku, I always attended to my own wounds...I was always alone." Rey explained as Evelyn listened on.

"But now that I have you...I am just afraid".

Evelyn traced one of her thumbs on Rey's cheek and spoke in a gentle "Afraid of what?".

Rey took a deep breath "No one has seen me...under all this...I feel like I...".

"Your not confident enough to let people see your body, thats what your afraid of?" Evelyn supported.

Rey took a deep breath and slowly lowered her head but Evelyn took one of her hands then placed her finger and thumb under Rey's chin and gently lifted her to meet her eyes, Rey just look into Evelyn and the moment lasted for eternity.

"Rey, you dont have to be afraid around me. I told you I would not go any further unless you were ready and I mean it, all I want is to make you happy no matter what".

Rey just looked into her eyes as she spoke on "You are beautiful Rey, the most beautiful person I ever set eyes on. I love you and right now I want to make sure you are gonna be ok".

Rey sniffled after Evelyn said those words she just loved this woman for caring about her this much.

"I will leave and let you treat yourself Rey, its no problem" Evelyn offered.

Rey felt Evelyn's hands leave her cheeks but she caught her right hand stopping it from leaving her cheek and the two kept their eyes on each other.

"No, I want you to help me...I got to break this barrier, otherwise I will never change" Rey whispered.

"Are you sure?" Evelyn asked just to make sure.

Rey turned her head and placed a long kiss on Evelyn's palm then look back up at her. "I'm sure...help me Little Wing".

Evelyn smiled and gently placed her hands back on Rey's cheeks then leaned in and the two connected their lips and closed their eyes savouring the moment, after a few seconds they pulled apart and looked at each other with small smiles.

"Ok, lift your butt off the bed" Evelyn asked gently and Rey planted her hands on the bed and lifted her behind off the bed and Evelyn placed her hands on Rey's waistband and gently pulled her pants down her legs and soon they were finally off leaving Rey in her undergarments.

Rey ignored the fear in her mind and just allowed Evelyn to get to work.

Evelyn placed Rey's pants on the nearby table and then came back to Rey and gently placed both her hands on Rey's left leg making sure not to touch the sensitive area around the cut, Rey just watched Evelyn examine her leg and her heart was now calm.

She looked down at Evelyn's hands on her leg and she couldn't believe how great her hands felt, she finally broke a barrier letting Evelyn see a part of her body and it gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Ok, this cut is more deep then the one on your arm. Kylo wanted to make sure you would go down from the hit but you wont have to worry about major damage" Evelyn looked up at Rey and saw she was just looking at her.

"I can bandage these wounds up until we get to our new home" Evelyn offered.

Rey gave a tiny smile and nodded "Ok...as long as I can do the same to you".

Evelyn smiled "Done".

The Falcon, Tempest and the remains of Jaylah's fleet flew through lightspeed and after a few moments the ships left lightspeed and finally came to Last Horizon and The Tempest took the lead and directed the Falcon and Jaylah's fleet towards the base location. Inside The Tempest both Poe and Javik were still at the helm helping each other out while Finn, Rose and Jaylah kept status updates on the fleet and the Falcon.

"We are entering the atmosphere now, stand by" Poe stated.

Javik put his finger on his ear piece "Falcon, Fleet we will direct you to the base try and find your landing zones".

Jaylah then pulled up and interface and contacted her fleet personally "Once we land set up defenses we cant take any chances.".

Finn then contacted the Falcon while Rose kept statues on the systems "Leia, Chewie the base has a huge hanger at the entrance of the base. Place the Falcon there".

"Understood" Leia responded.

"Hows Evelyn and Rey?, heard they took a beating" Javik joined the conversation.

"We're fine we are in the cockpit with Leia and Chewie, but dont expect us to do heavy lifting when we get there" Evelyn responded.

Poe chuckled "Never knew Jedi were so lazy".

"Poe, you may have a brother relationship with Evelyn but keep it up and you will go missing". Rey warned and both Poe, Finn and Javik laughed in response as the fleet finally entered through the atmosphere.

Soon the entire fleet came to the base and right at the foot of the entrance was The Kid who helped Evelyn and her crew overthrow the Overlord and he couldnt help but smile seeing the Tempest again. The Tempest and Falcon began their slow descent and slowly hovered into the hanger of the massive base while Jaylah's fleet found other landing zones ready to set up defences.

The Kid looked at the two massive ships as they landed side by side in the hanger and he just loved the sight of them, they were both worn down and missing plating but carried an allure to them both. Soon both of the ships ramps slowly opened and landed on to the ground and The Kid watched as he saw some familiar faces come out of the Tempest.

Javik was the first to leave the ship and behind him followed the rest of the gang and he couldn't help but smile at The Kid. "Glad to see you guys again, didnt think you were coming back".

Poe chuckled as he was holding a crate and walking toward him "After all the crazy thing we have been through here there is no way we are abandoning it".

The Kid watched Poe place the crate down then looked at Jaylah just looking out to the hanger with her arms crossed. "Is she ok?".

Javik looked back and saw Jaylah just looking up to the sky and he sighed as he turned back to The Kid "She lost alot of her family, give her time".

They then turned to the Falcon and saw Leia, Chewie with R2 and C3P0 and the remains of The Resistance come down the ramp and they headed deep into the base to set up communications and get things running.

"Who are they?" The Kid questioned.

Poe looked back to The Kid "Thats the Resistance, our comrades and the woman with them is our general. Without her The Resistance would be nothing".

Javik frowned "I dont see Rey and Evelyn with them".

Poe then looked to the ramp of the Falcon and saw both Rey and Evelyn supporting eachother as they exited the Falcon. "Well there they are".

"You guys need help!?" Javik shouted to them and Evelyn turned her head to him as they continued to walk. "We're good Javik, I want you guys to help Leia get the base running".

"What about Jaylah?" Poe questioned.

"Leave her to her own duties, she has a fleet to command" Evelyn then turned to her front with Rey and the two headed through a door leading into the base.

Javik turned around to Poe and The Kid. "I'll go get Finn and Rose in the ship".

Poe nodded "Ok me and The Kid will go see Leia, she needs to know everything about the base".

Everyone went on their way with their own duties to do their part in their new home. The day went by until nightfall finally came to the base and everyone was still working into the night.

Poe along with the Kid presented the layouts of the base to Leia and figured out what the weak points of the base were at and made sure to greatly improve them.

Rose was placed as head of maintenance and was tasked to ensure the base would always have power even in emergency situations.

Finn and Chewie were back in the Falcon finding ways to improve the ship's weapons and performance while Rey and Evelyn who finally had the correct medical treatment for their wounds were under the belly of the falcon in overalls rewiring and checking for damage.

Javik was on a ladder near the Tempest and was welding a new plate on an exposed part of the hull and he had a few of Jaylah's men on top of the ship doing their own repairs of the ship.

Everyone did their part and soon a shuttle landed near the entrance of the hanger to the huge base and it caught Javik's attention. He saw it was one of Jaylah's shuttles and then he saw the side door open and there was Jaylah coming out of it.

Javik handed the welding rod to one of the guys helping him and he decided jump down the ladder to check on Jaylah. He knew deep down she was hurting after losing alot of people to the First Order and even though she wanted to be alone he just wanted to ask how she was doing, he walked out of the hanger rubbing his hands in a cloth as he walked up to Jaylah who turned her back to the shuttle.

"Jaylah, can I speak to you?" Javik called as he drew close but then he stopped in his tracks as he saw a child of the same race as Jaylah come into view and Jaylah gently took the child's hand as she hopped off the shuttle while looking up at Jaylah. Javik watched as Jaylah picked up the child in her arms and turn to his direction and she was surprised to see him.

"Javik? what do you want?" Jaylah frowned as she held the child close to hid the child's face.

Javik was at a loss for words but soon he found his words again "I...wanted to ask if you were ok with all thats happened, I was worried".

Jaylah blinked a few times confused "Worried?, why?".

Javik shrugged his shouldered "Just wanted to make sure thats all, so uh..who's the little one?".

The child raised her head revealing her face and she had the exact same black markings on her white face and the same white long hair as Jaylah's.

Jaylah looked at the child and the little one looked at her then hugged her hiding her face in Jaylah's shoulder. "She's my offspring".

Javik's eyebrows raised "Your offspring? you mean your daughter?".

Jaylah sighed and then walked with her daughter in her arms and headed into the base with Javik following her.

"How come you never mentioned her these past few weeks?" Javik asked and Jaylah stopped in her tracks and looked at Javik.

"Why would I mention her?" Jaylah frowned and her eyes had daggers looking right at him.

Javik realised he may have stepped over the line so he had his hands out to ease the situation "Dont take offense Jaylah, I mean we are friends...this is just a surprise thats all. Never knew you were a mother".

Jaylah just looked at Javik confused finding he was surprised that Jaylah had a daughter and then the two looked up to the top of The Tempest seeing her men looking down at Javik.

"Is he bothering you Jaylah?" One of them called out.

Javik looked up to them with his hands still out "I mean no disrespect guys, this just surprised me thats all that the mighty Jaylah was a mother".

Jaylah just looked at him as her daughter held on to her tight and she couldn't help but find Javik's curiosity funny and seeing him trying to ease out of the situation made her chuckle inside. She looked up to at her men "He's not bothering me, I will let you know if he does".

Javik looked to Jaylah as she turned and left with her daughter and the little one looked up from her mother's shoulder and looked at him. Javik smiled and gave her a small wave, the child buried her head back into Jaylah's shoulder and Javik looked back up to Jaylah's men with the tools in their hands smirking down at him.

"Ok guys, lets get the ship back in shape" Javik stated and the crew laughed turning away to resume their work and Javik could only sigh. "I'm gonna die I know it".

At the Falcon Rey removed her safety goggles and rubbed her forehead removing the sweat as she turned and went to a nearby crate where there were a few bread buns and water, she picked up a bun and bit down on it and enjoyed the sweet taste as she looked around the hanger seeing everyone else work as well. She took another bite from the bun and then her eyes spotted Jaylah carrying a small child in her arms and headed towards the entrance into the base.

"Little Wing" Rey called back to Evelyn and as she looked to Rey she had a nasty electric shock making her curse as she clutched her hand gritting her teeth.

"Jaylah has a small child with her" Rey stated as she kept her eyes on Jaylah and soon Evelyn turned around shaking her hand getting feeling back into her hand as she approached Rey. She stood next to Rey and soon spotted Jaylah with the child in her arms.

"Would you look at that" Evelyn whispered with a smile.

"All this time we knew her and yet she didnt say anything" Rey was surprised seeing Jaylah with a child.

"Maybe she was just protecting her child, we are still new to this alliance mind" Evelyn then picked up a glass of water and took a sip of it as they watched Jaylah finally enter the base with the child.

"Guess your right, kid looks about five years old" Rey then looked to Evelyn "How's your stomach?".

Evelyn looked to Rey and smiled "I'm fine, you?". Rey nodded in response and then offered her the other half of her bread bun, Evelyn smiled brighter and gently took hold of Rey's wrist and took a bit of the bun while it was still in Rey's hand and she couldn't help but chuckle at Evelyn's tactics.

Evelyn took her time eating the bun and then swallowed it and Rey smiled "Tasty?".

"Cant be sweeter than you" Evelyn then cheekily swiped her two fingers on Rey's cheek leaving oil on her skin and Rey gasped. Rey frowned and placed her entire hand on the side of Evelyn's face and swiped down leaving the one side of Evelyn's face in oil.

The two girls laughed and then turned back to the open hatches they were working on and resumed their work. The work continued long into the night and soon the base was up and running and everyone retired for the night after C3PO went around under orders from Leia while Jaylah's fleet set up security and kept watch for any dangers.

Even though the base was finally up and running with power they still needed to sort out the living arrangements so with no other choice the remains of the Resistance used The Falcon to sleep in and the heroes used the Tempest for themselves.

Evelyn told Leia to take her quarters on The Tempest as it was the most comfortable and Leia especially needed it to get over the shock of her son almost killing her.

In the main crews sleeping area Finn and Rose cuddled up to each other in one of the bunk beds and Poe did the same with Connix who were happy to see each other again.

Javik was in the pilot's seat of the Tempest with his feet on the console and was snoring loudly.

Jaylah however was back in the shuttle outside the hanger cuddled up with her daughter on the shuttle floor with a blanket over the both of them while two of her soldiers kept gaurd.

Rey and Evelyn used the room outside in the hall from Leia's room and it was a small kitchen. Lucky enough there was a L shaped seat big enough for them to use for the night, Rey was sitting near the small table wearing loose bottoms and her white vest and her hair was back down.

She had a quick face and arm wash using the kitchen sink and she was just working away fixing her original lightsaber. Rey took apart the orange lightsaber she took from The Overlord and examined the pieces from each of the sabers.

"How's the repairs coming Starlight?" Rey heard Evelyn and she looked up to she her washing her face in the kitchen sink.

"Still trying to figure it out, but I'm one step closer" Rey just watched Evelyn wash the oil from her face which Rey was responsible for and she just looked Evelyn up and down as she too was back in her loose bottoms and vest she was gonna wear for the night. The two quickly got changed Evelyn's quarters taking turns in a private stall and then left before Leia retired for the night and the two kept close to Leia just in case there was trouble.

Soon Evelyn sighed happy with the quick was and she undid her hair and let it hang loose on her shoulders and she chuckled while checking her hands "Rude to stare you know".

Rey chuckled "Should I stop?".

Evelyn turned her head and smiled at Rey "No".

Rey shook her head and she returned to her work still smiling but soon her smile slowly faded as she picked up the blue crystal among the pieces of her broken light saber and examined it.

Evelyn saw the smile drop and knew Rey was thinking about her father so she took a nearby seat and gently placed it down next to Rey and slowly sat down next to her and watched her face as she examined the crystal. Rey sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand as she placed the crystal down back on the table.

"Little Wing can I ask you something?" Rey whispered still rubbing her eyes.

"Go on" Evelyn answered.

Rey sighed "I dont want to upset you though..".

Evelyn placed her hand on Rey's back and gently rubbed back and forth "You can ask me anything".

Rey stopped rubbing her eyes and slowly turned her head to Evelyn and looked into her blue eyes. "How did you cope?...when you lost your parents".

Evelyn lowered her head to the pieces of the two light sabers on the table and she was silent for a few moments. "When they died...I felt like my life was destroyed, but...I had people who loved me. Leia, Han, Chewie...Luke".

Rey turned her body to Evelyn and she just looked at her "Did you know my father well?".

Evelyn shook her head "No, I would see him once every year but every time he came to visit Leia, Han and Chewie he would spend time with me and keep me happy as a child. I never knew much about him except for being a Jedi".

"He never mentioned me or family?" Rey asked.

Evelyn shook her head as she continued to look at the pieces of the light sabers on the tables. "No, I was never told he had family apart from Leia, Han and Chewie".

Rey lowered her head looking at her own hands on her lap and then looked back up at Evelyn as she spoke again. "But when my family died and they took me in I felt, protected, safe and then when I saw Luke for the last time...".

"How old were you?" Rey asked.

Evelyn looked at Rey as her eyes watered "I was eight at the time".

Rey sighed and closed her eyes then opened them again "I was five when my father left me on Jakku, that last visit must have been before or after he left me there".

Evelyn turned her body to Rey and gently took her hands in hers and they rested their hands on their knees thats connected together. "I was old enough to learn and understand things, before Luke left I asked him about my family. I remember telling him I missed them so much".

"We sat in a room and Luke told me that they would always be with me, I asked how it was possible if they were already gone. He told me they would always be in my heart, no matter where I go.".

Rey took a deep breath as she saw a tear fall down Evelyn's cheek "He told me...no ones ever really gone".

Evelyn took one of her hands and wiped the tear away from her cheek and took a deep breath as she placed her hand back on Rey's and she just looked down at their hands.

"At that moment when he said those words, that's when I slowly started to heal. I realised they were truly with me, I knew they would want me to live on and make them proud" Evelyn closed her eyes then Rey gently placed her hands on Evelyn's cheeks and gently made her look at her.

Rey watched as Evelyn opened her eyes and she smiled lovingly when she saw her blue eyes again. "Little Wing...I know they would be proud of you right now".

Evelyn closed her eyes and gently placed her hand on the back of Rey's head as she closed her eyes as well then slowly brought her head forward until their foreheads gently connected and they sighed in comfort.

"Rey...your father will always be with you, no one is ever really gone. I know he would be so proud of you". Evelyn passed the words Luke gave her as a child.

Rey took a deep breath as her emotions were coming to the surface. Evelyn stood up gently pulling Rey up to her feet and the two shared a loving embrace. Rey placed one arm around Evelyn's waist and the other around her lover's back.

Evelyn placed one hand around Rey's back while the other reached around her lover's head and her hand caressed Rey's hair as she leaned her cheek against Rey's as she kept her eyes closed loving the feeling of comfort with the one woman she cared about.

Rey slowly opened her eyes and a tear fell and for the first time since her father's death she could feel the pain had lessened a bit. Those word passed from Evelyn to her had hit her deep and she felt so much love and comfort in the arms of Evelyn, she felt safe and protected. Possibly the same way Evelyn felt as a child.

An hour had past and both Evelyn and Rey were now sleeping in the L shape seat with Rey resting her head on Evelyn's chest with her arm wrapped around her lover's stomach while Evelyn had her arm resting on Rey's back and they had a blanket over them keeping them both warm. The two lost so much as children but in their young adult life they found each other. They were happy, and now even in their dreams.

**"Yep Jaylah has a daughter and kept her hidden ever since her appearance in PART 1 lol Evelyn and Rey finally had a moment for each other after they and the tea, finally finding a home for The Resistance. Next Chapter will have more REVELYN Moments and will also focus on Kylo Ren and his plan to hunt the two Jedis down.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and are ready for more :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Lesson Of Strength

**"This chapter will show Evelyn and Rey training and of course will pay tribute to Kanan and Sabine's training scene from Star Wars Rebels, not only that but this chapter will also reveal a new enemy the two Jedi will be facing :)**

Chapter 14: Lesson Of Strength

The sun had finally raised on the base of Last Horizon and it was a new day for The Resistance as they finally had a new place to call home, even if it could be for a short while. Inside the Tempest which was docking inside the hander with the Millennium Falcon General Leia was already up in her gray dress and was just sitting on the nearby seat in her room. Leia was heart broken over the fact her son almost killed her on Yavin 4 despite her plea for him to come back to the light and what made it worse for her was the fact her niece Rey had a personal vendetta against him.

Leia could understand why Rey wanted to take him down, he killed her uncle Han and her father Luke. Deep down Leia was afraid of her son but she couldnt let him go, she still loved him.

She honestly believed that after the fall of the Empire peace could finally be achieved but who was she kidding, chaos would always return but she could only pray that this war will be the end of it all.

Leia sighed and slowly got up and turned to the door leading out into the hall decided to just get to work to keep her distracted. She finally walked out of her quarters but she slowly stopped and then looked to the door leading into the small kitchen, she could sense that Rey and Evelyn was in there. She decided to head inside to check on the girls and when she quietly entered she was presented with a heart warming sight.

Rey and Evelyn were curled up on the L shape chair holding each other as they slept with the blanket which fell down to their waists, Leia couldn't help but smile at the two girls and deep down she was so happy for them both. Seeing the little girl she took in now grown into a beautiful woman and Leia could only smile brighter seeing her niece Rey being held and protected by Evelyn, it was a beautiful sight.

Leia then set her eyes on the nearby table and saw two lightsabers taken apart and she saw two tiny crystals, one orange and one blue. She slowly made her way to the table and her eyes was set on the blue crystal and could feel power radiating from it, the power and essence of her father. She slowly picked up the tiny crystal and held it in the palm of her hand and took a deep breath, it broke her heart to know her family was always divided even in her young life.

Her brother separated from her at birth, her father a servant of darkness and despite he turned back to the light she could never forget the horrors he inflicted on the galaxy.

Leia's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Evelyn mumble and as she turned she saw her slowly begin to wake up, Leia smiled seeing Evelyn look at Rey in front of her before anything else and soon she looked up at Leia and gave a sleepy smile.

"Good morning" Leia whispered.

"Morning Leia.." Evelyn continued to smile and then leaned on her elbow with her other arm still resting around Rey's stomach and she looked down at Rey who was still sound asleep.

"Surprised Starlight hasn't woken up yet" Evelyn continued to look down at her.

Leia couldn't help but chuckle as she silent took a seat at the table looking down at the sleeping Rey. "I've never seen her so calm, so peaceful".

Evelyn slowly nodded then looked up at Leia "She deserves some peace, after everything thats happened".

Leia took a deep breath as she continued to smile at her niece sleeping and then she looked up at Evelyn. "You bring her peace, more then you could ever know. Every time she is near you I sense her feelings, thats when she is most at peace".

Evelyn smiled and looked down at Rey once again. "I feel the same way, before this happened...before we comitted...my mind was just filled with thoughts of her. On my mission to Coruscant I couldn't help but worry if I was ever gonna see her again".

"I couldn't believe how much I needed her" Evelyn whispered admiring Rey.

"You both did, I felt that connection spark when you held each other before she went to search for Luke. It only grew stronger after that" Leia whispered as she looked at Evelyn who slowly looked up at her again.

"Little Wing, I am so happy you found each other. Seeing you both happy despite the chaos we are in, it gives me hope knowing my girls are fighting for something more then just the Resistance. Evelyn...thank you for protecting and loving her, I cant think of anyone else then you.." Leia whispered with all the love in the world.

Evelyn smiled again as her eyes watered looking down at Rey and Leia slowly got up and approached her, Evelyn slowly looked up as she approached and a tear fell down her cheek but Leia placed her hand on Evelyn's cheek then traced her thumb removing the tear from her face.

"I am so proud of you, both of you" Leia whispered and then leaned down and kissed Evelyn's forehead and then slowly pulled her head back seeing Evelyn's eyes look up at her.

"Thank you Leia, I mean it...thank you" Evelyn whispered with her emotions coming to the surface.

Leia slowly nodded "Dont worry about getting up just yet, just rest...".

Evelyn smiled and slowly nodded then Leia turned and slowly walked out of the kitchen leaving the two alone, Evelyn could only smile as she leaned back down on next to Rey and the slight movement made Rey mumble and sighed in her sleep and Evelyn could only smile as Rey turned facing her and the two embraced each other and she returned to her sleep with the woman she loved.

The day was quiet and there was no sign of chaos as The Resistance were hard at work getting the base fully operational and with the help of Jaylah's men they managed to repair and improve the bases defences and opened up new areas of the base which were sealed off. They finally had barracks, an armory, maintenance, intel, medical and support areas up and running.

Finn and Poe were walking through the hanger checking the progress of the area and then they spotted Javik on top of the Tempest with a blow torch in hand and they frowned.

"What the hell is he doing?" Poe frowned.

Finn shook his head and crossed his arms "Javik is being Javik".

"Come and get your love!" Javik sang as he did a spin dancing listening to the music on Jaylah's handheld device. "Easy baby cause your fine and your mine...oh".

Poe and Finn just looked at him awestruck and then Poe looked to Finn "So deep down he's truly an idiot?".

Finn looked to Poe and shrugged his shoulders "Guess he is".

Poe shook his head and then picked up a nearby stone and then threw it and hit Javik at the back of the head and he reacted turning around "Geez louise what the fuck!".

"Had to get your attention somehow!" Poe shouted.

Javik rubbed the back of his head "What is it?".

"We got orders to help Jaylah set up more defences outside, turns out her men have turrets coming here in shuttles" Finn stated.

Javik frowned "You could have just come up and tapped my shoulder to get my attention".

Poe chuckled "With you dancing with a blow torch in hand? no thanks".

Javik sighed "Ok, alright I'm coming".

Finn and Poe walked towards the Tempest to Javik as he slowly made his way down the ladder which was up against the Tempest and soon his feet finally hit the ground and he sighed and turned to Finn and Poe.

"So when's the next adventure?" Javik put Jaylah's headphones back into his pocket and turned off the music.

Finn chuckled "You call the amount of times almost getting killed an adventure?".

"Except the almost getting killed part, I mean come on it was fun looking for a new home" Javik tried to lighten the mood.

Poe was about to speak and then he looked out to the hanger exit and standing there on the landing area was Evelyn and Rey a few feet apart looking at each other.

"Looks like the girls are training again" Poe stated and both Javik and Finn turned to the direction looking at them.

Javik then looked back at Finn and Poe "Why dont we sit by and watch?".

Finn frowned and looked at Javik "Do you really think they would appreciate us just standing by watching them, besides we got work to do".

Javik sighed "Come on guys its not like we havnt got all day, besides I dont plan on cheering or watching long. Wont hurt watching for a minute or two".

Poe slowly looked to Finn "Guess it wont hurt to watch for a few moments, we'll keep our distance and just watch. I want to see how Jedi train anyway".

Javik chuckled "Thats the spirit, come on it will be fun" He then turned and headed to the exit of the hanger followed by Poe, Finn sighed not liking interrupting the girls training but curiosity got the better of him and after a few moments he followed them out of the hanger.

Out on the landing area Rey was back in her Jedi Training Robes and Evelyn was wearing her traditional gear except she wasnt wearing her vest coat or scarf, she wore black boots with tight dark blue bottoms and a black shirt and the two only had the their lightsabers in hand.

Evelyn then looked towards the hanger and saw Poe, Finn and Javik take a seat on some crates and made sure to keep a good distance away and she nodded appreciating the room they were giving them. She turned back to Rey who had her eyes set on Evelyn determined to improve on her training.

"Ok ignite" Evelyn ordered and she activated her lightsaber and the green lazer shot out and Rey activated her temporary one and the orange lazer shot out of her's and they both held their lightsabers up to their faces, clearing their minds and soon after they nodded at each other ready to begin.

"Remember the forms I taught you on Yavin 4, take form" Evelyn ordered her student and they took their stances ready to fight and Javik, Finn and Poe leaned forward waiting to see how this was going to go.

"We will go slowly then go fast, you ready?" Evelyn spoke calm and Rey took a deep breath and nodded, despite they countless hours sparring on Yavin for this was now the important part mainly because this time they weren't using sticks this time but their lightsabers. One mistake could mean harm to one or the other.

"One" Evelyn hit low on Rey's left leg and Rey blocked.

"Two" Evelyn then went at Rey's right leg but she blocked it as well.

"Three" Rey blocked the next attack which came right in front of her.

"Four" Evelyn did a three sixty turn and slashed at Rey's left arm but once again Rey twisted her arms and brought her light saber to her left side and again blocked the attack.

"Five" Evelyn brought her light saber back then lunged forward only for Rey to deflect the attack away.

Evelyn lowered her lightsaber "Faster".

Rey gripped her lightsaber hard and frowned with determination and Evelyn struck again "one!, two!, three!, four!, five!. Evelyn did the same combo at a quicker pace and Rey successfully blocked the attacks again.

"One!, two!, three!, four!, five!" Evelyn did the combo again without giving Rey but this time the strikes were harder. Rey staggered with every block but the last attack she blocked had so much force it knocked her to the ground with Evelyn looked down at her.

Finn's eyes widened as he continued to sit and watch with Javik and Poe. "Evelyn's really going hard on her".

Javik looked to Finn "And thats not a good thing?".

Rey grunted as she sat up and saw Evelyn pointing her lightsaber at her "Rey, your making this easy for me".

Evelyn's voice was stern as she was back on Yavin 4, Rey knew during their training they wernt lovers. They were teacher and student.

"On your feet" Evelyn ordered and Rey quickly got up with no question and readied her lightsaber and the teacher and student slowly circled and Rey kept her eyes peeled for the slightest movement.

Evelyn stiked hard and fast and Rey raised her saber "one!, two!, three!, four!, five!.

Javik, Poe and Finn were absolutely amazed seeing Evelyn and Rey training as this was actually the very first time they ever saw this agressive training and they just watched as the session went on.

Evelyn abandoned the combo and randomly striked at Rey to test her concentration and Rey successfully saw each attack coming and blocked every one and thats when she felt something about the lightsaber she was using.

The two entered a saber lock and Rey pushed back creating space between them "Evelyn, the saber...it feel...lighter".

Evelyn nodded "Your becoming one with it".

Rey and Evelyn slowly circled then Rey attacked only for Evelyn to block and then side step making Rey stumble leaving herself open as Evelyn was now behind her.

"Your becoming one with it but you cannot rely on the saber itself" Evelyn stated and Rey quickly turned to strike again but Evelyn only grabbed Rey's wrist which her hand was holding the lightsaber and she yanked Rey past her and she fell to her knees and grunted.

"Rey, you have to use your skills and knowledge together the saber is not what will help you win!" Evelyn's voice carried weight.

She watched Rey punch the ground and then quickly got up facing Evelyn and she rushed to her and striked but Evelyn slashed at the saber with so much force that the saber left her hand, all of a sudden Rey force pulled the saber back into her hand as it was in the air then quickly activated and the two continued to go back and forth.

This time Rey was on the offensive not giving Evelyn time to strike but Evelyn was calm and collected as she blocked every attack, Rey then lunged forward and Evelyn side stepped making Rey stumble and before she knew it Evelyn kicked Rey's feet from under her and she fell flat on her back.

Rey leaned up on her elbow catching her breath as she looked up at Evelyn just standing there looking at her.

"Attacking is only part of the battle, you need to be aware of your opponents skills to defend. Just because your not giving your enemy a chance to strike it doesn't mean your enemy has lost the fight, all it takes is one mistake. That is what the enemy looks for while defending" Evelyn frowned at Rey as she just looked up at her collecting her breath.

"At this point Rey, your losing" Evelyn's statement made Rey scream with determination as she kicked herself up with her lightsaber in hand then she went to attack only for Evelyn to side step once again.

Rey snapped back at Evelyn just seeing her stand there and what made it worse was that Evelyn turned off her lightsaber.

"You need to clear your mind!" Evelyn sensed the anger in Rey.

Rey gritted her teeth and slashed at Evelyn but all she was hitting was air as Evelyn just kept side stepping avoiding every attack.

"Rey is getting pissed off, even I can see when she's gonna strike" Poe stated as he leaned forward on the crate watching carefully.

"This is too much" Finn shook his head seeing how aggressive the training was becoming.

"I'm starting to agree with you" Javik sighed.

Rey screamed as she striked down only to hit air again and suddenly Evelyn pushed her away making her stumble.

"Rey! why are you missing!?, if you cant do it then stop!" Evelyn shouted.

"I never quit!" Rey shouted and attacked again only for Evelyn to grip her wrist once again and she brought Rey right up to her. "Is it because your afraid to hurt me!?".

"No my mind is clear!" Rey argued and pushed Evelyn back and striked again and this time Evelyn activated her lightsaber and the two entered a duel lock.

"But your heart is telling you different isnt it!?" Evelyn stated and Rey gritted her teeth and pushed hard and the two went back and forth hard and fast.

"If I turned to the dark side and I was tasked to kill you, would you be able to do it!?" Evelyn demanded to know.

"Shut up!" Rey shouted as her emotions came to the surface and she striked again only her attacks werent as strong as before.

"Tell me the truth Rey!" Evelyn and Rey then entered a saber lock once more and Rey was breathing heavy as she looked up at Evelyn who was frowning at her.

"What is holding you back!?" Evelyn demanded to know and Rey's emotions finally came to the surface and she lowered her head and dropped her lightsaber as she fell to her knees with Evelyn looking down at her.

Finn slowly got off the box worried if Rey had a break down but Poe gripped Finn's shoulder and Finn looked at him with a frown. "Wait Finn...I think this was the plan all along".

"What do you mean?" Finn was confused.

Poe continued to look at the lesson "Look...".

Javik, Poe and Finn looked on to see Evelyn deactivate her lightsaber and she slowly knelt down looking at Rey kept her head down with her hands down at her side.

"Tell me Rey..." Evelyn's voice was gentle and Rey slowly looked up to her with tears running down her face.

"I'm afraid of failing. Seeing Han...my father...I failed to protect them and I'm scared of losing more people. Finn...Poe...Leia...you". Rey's voice was shaken.

"You were afraid to hurt me wasn't you?" Evelyn knew it was one of the many reasons and her suspicions were confirmed as Rey closed her eyes and lowered her head again. Evelyn heard Rey sniffle so she slowly brought her finger and thumb under Rey's chin and gently made her look at her.

"Rey, the future is uncertain. For all I know I could fall to the dark one day, I want you be able to face me if that ever happens" Evelyn whispered.

"Little Wing...dont talk like that" Rey hating the idea of Evelyn being evil.

"You have to be able to face what ever endangers the Resistance, you cant hold back even when the fate of the Resistance is at stake" Evelyn stated.

"But you...you held back against Kylo Ren on Yavin 4" Rey remembered seeing the fight.

Evelyn nodded "Yes do you know why? Because my priority was to make sure The Resistance escapes. There may be a time where only one of us walks away, but when it comes to people around you...their survival is more important".

Rey took a deep breath and looked back down to the floor as she took the information in, a Jedi never seeks out personal vendetta but to be the protectors of peace and only strike if they truly need to.

Evelyn slowly stood up and Rey looked up at her and after a few moments Evelyn offered her hand, Rey slowly lifted her hand and held on to Evelyn's and was pulled up to her feet and the two looked at each other.

"Lets try something else" Evelyn then pulled out a piece of long cloth and folded it.

"What are you doing" Rey looked down at Evelyn's hands folding the cloth.

"Something which will help you see past me" Evelyn then looked up at Rey. "Turn around" She whispered.

Rey slowly turned around and rubbed her tears away trying to collect herself and soon Evelyn put the cloth over Rey's head and then placed it over her eyes and all Rey could see was darkness.

"You are hesitant to attack people you know, makes it hard for you when you see them in front of you." Evelyn then tightened the cloth and Rey placed her hand on the cloth making sure her eyes were completely covered and no light could enter.

Evelyn finally tied the cloth and then placed her hands on Rey's shoulders and whispered in Rey's ear.

"Like the lightsaber you cant always rely on sight to guide you, the force is what guides you. Clear your mind and dont rely on your eyes to see, use the force, your skills and knowledge to be able to overcome your fears."

"Ok..." Rey whispered as she looked to the front of her and took a deep breath.

"Thats is...just breath, clear your mind. Strengthen your heart...remember your skills...your knowledge and allow the Force to guide you" Evelyn's voice soothed Rey and soon she was now calm and collected and Evelyn could feel it also.

Finn, Javik and Poe were just amazed by what was going on and they just waited to see what happens.

Rey continued to take slow deep breaths for a few more seconds and soon she gave a slow nod, Evelyn took her hands off Rey's shoulders and then took a few steps in front of Rey and turned to face her.

"Ignite" Evelyn calmly ordered and the two activated their lightsabers and they both held their weapons up to their faces and after a few moments they took a defensive stance.

Evelyn gripped her lightsaber hard as she looked at Rey and she could see and feel that Rey was now calm and focused, Rey had no emotion and she lowered her head looking at her lightsaber despite she was blindfolded and after a few seconds she looked up at Evelyn's direction.

"Remember Rey...remember..." Evelyn whispered and she saw Rey gave a small nod.

The two slowly circled and Rey used her senses and allowed the Force to guide her and soon Evelyn took a deep breath then delivered a quick strike and to Poe's, Finn's and Javik's amazement Rey blocked it successfully.

Evelyn smirked then went for another attack and Rey with solid motion blocked the attack again, the attacks slowly started building up speed and Rey just continued to block and blocked as Evelyn pushed forward making Rey walk backwards but her footing was near perfect.

"Strike!" Evelyn ordered and Rey without hesitation attacked and Evelyn blocked it. "Keep going".

Rey's movements as she attack were smooth and fast and Evelyn had zero difficulty blocking her student's attacks. "Faster!". The pace of Rey's attacks quickly built up to the point that even Poe, Finn and Javik had trouble keeping up with the movements and they just looked on wide eyed at the two.

Evelyn then deflected an attack and went to counter attack and of course Rey blocked it and the two continued to go back and forth with the speed picking up, the sounds of the lightsabers clashing could be heard all over the landing area and it got to the point where it looked like they were actually trying to hit each other like sworn enemies.

Many Resistance fighters who were in the hanger stopped working as they slowly noticed the intense training, Rey was no longer hesitant in her movement and she attacked hard and true allowing the Force to guide and soon she did a three sixty spin attack and Evelyn blocked it and then the two entered one final lock and just came to a stop.

Evelyn and Rey were breathing heavy and Evelyn looked right Rey and she could feel Rey's eyes meet her's despite she was blindfolded. The two were silent as their sabers were still connected.

"Do you see now what I have been teaching you today?" Evelyn finally spoke and then they each took a step back and deactivated their sabers.

Rey who was still blindfolded looked down to the floor thinking over the lesson. "A lesson of Strength...able to be strong on the inside to push forward, even if it means fighting enemies which were once friends".

Evelyn smiled and walked up close to Rey as she put her lightsaber on her belt and she gently reached around the back of Rey's head and started to untie the blindfold as Rey looked up to Evelyn.

"I pray those days never happen, but the lesson of Strength is one of the most important. If you hesitate when facing someone you know, everything you hold dear will be destroyed" Evelyn finally undid the blindfold and removed it from Rey's eyes and watched her blink a few times getting used to the light again.

"What about hope?, I mean...trying to bring your friend back?" Rey questioned as her eyes finally got used to the light.

Evelyn nodded "Yes, however this lesson was for you to be able to do what needs to be done if all hope is lost".

Rey looked down and her light saber "I understand...".

Evelyn just watched Rey looked down at her saber "Rey...". She whispered and Rey looked up at her.

"Just because I taught you this lesson doesn't mean its gonna happen, we keep fighting and protect those we care about." Evelyn slowly placed her hand on Rey's heart and Rey slowly placed her hand on top of Evelyn's as they looked into each others eyes.

"As long as we all keep hope...we will never fall to the dark" Evelyn whispered.

"I have hope...we will win" Rey whispered back.

Evelyn smiled and then brought her thumb and traced it against Rey's cheek "Hey...you did great today".

Rey smiled and they two embraced and just held on to each other and Poe, Finn and Javik got off the crates and looked at them for a few more seconds.

"That was quite emotional guys" Javik stated.

"It was, hated seeing Rey get pushed like that but...I think deep down she wanted it" Finn agreed.

"Yeah..." Poe whispered and both Finn and Javik looked at him and he look lost.

"Poe you ok?" Finn asked concerned.

Poe looked at Finn and Javik and quickly nodded "Yeah yeah...just...all this time I knew Evelyn, I never knew she was a Jedi this whole time...feels like...the girl I trained died when she came back".

Javik tapped his hand on Poe's back as he looked at the two girls pull apart and speak. "I was fooled too, when she came to me for help she was still the same old Resistance Pilot but when she came out of the Temple...It felt like I lost her in a way".

Poe looked down to the floor and sighed "It just feels like the one person I considered a sister just...seemed to have vanished".

Finn placed his hand on Poe's shoulder "Poe, go see Leia maybe she can shed some light for you. She's was the one who told Evelyn to go to Coruscant, maybe she can help you to understand".

Poe looked to Finn and then back at the girls who now were holding each others hands as they spoke on.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Poe then looked at Finn and Javik "Will you two be ok helping Jaylah?".

Finn nodded "We'll be fine, go get answers" He then tapped Poe's shoulder and then walked with Javik to meet up with Jaylah while Poe headed back into the base to go find Leia. He needed answers, he wanted to know why all this was hidden.

Back over the plant Yavin 4 after the First Order attempted to rid the galaxy of the Resistance failed once again they searched every part of the base for any clues which could lead them to their enemy. In his own throne room Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was sitting on his throne and was looking down at his broken mask, his rage burnt within him as he was humiliated in front of his former Master who was killed by Luke in a surprise attack. Snoke may had been harsh but Kylo Ren thanked him for making him into the person he was meant to be.

"My biggest mistake was allowing that girl Evelyn to witness her past, I believed it would break her when I unlocked her mind which blocked out what she was meant to be."

"Now there are two Jedi...one equal to me and one who is far more powerful, but deep down I felt she held back on Yavin 4. Evelyn Kenobi is still holding on to her past".

Kylo Ren just continued to look at his damaged helmet but then he chuckled "That...will be her undoing".

"Master, they will fail...their leaders are dead...those that supported the rebel scum met a quick end with the power of Star killer" Kylo Ren looked up to the lone figure kneeling down and the figures face was covered in a black hood.

Kylo Ren took a deep breath "As long as those two Jedi survive, there will always be those which will stand and fight. Skywalker has returned and she will create hope for those who lost it, we will not allow that to happen".

He then slowly stood up placing his damaged helmet on his arm rest and slowly walked down the small steps and towards the figure still kneeling and head still lowered.

"I sent bounty hunters, they failed and one has joined forces with the Resistance. I sent Bala, he failed and now he is missing an arm but I still have use for him." Kylo Ren slowly came to a stop and looked down at the hooded figure.

"But no more will I use those who are weak, I will use those I know are capable of such a task" Kylo Ren slowly spoke.

"What is thy bidding, my Master" The figure's voice was dark and cruel as she kept her head down.

"Look at me.." Kylo Ren ordered and the woman slowly raised her head and looked up at Kylo Ren and he saw she was in a Sith Acolyte mask and he smiled.

"I see you have finally found what you have been looking for..." Kylo Ren stated as he looked down at her mask, it was a more sleek design from Kylo Ren's and the eye sockets were more thinner and the overall mask was black and had silver decal all over it. The mask looked extremely intimidating.

"I have searched all over the galaxy for this mask...and now they will a monster instead of a woman..." The figure's voice was still dark and cruel.

"That's why I brought you here, my most skilled and trusted Knight Of Ren...You will succeed where the mercenaries failed. You will hunt down Skywalker and Kenobi and eliminate them both" Kylo Ren spoke slow and calm.

The woman lowered her head once again "I will not fail you...my Master".

"Rise" Kylo Ren slowly spoke and the woman slowly stood to her feet and looked up at him and he looked at her entire appearance, she wore a tight jumpsuit which clung to her body and her body was built thanks to her intense training and she had thin armor plating on her arms, legs and chest. Her gear was perfect for travel and heavy combat and all of that gear was complete with a long hooded cloak which almost covered her entire body and Kylo Ren was proud of how far she had come.

"It is time for you...Ranza Ren to do what must be done...do not hesitate and show no mercy, do what ever you have to do to find and eliminate the Jedi" Kylo Ren ordered.

"Yes...My Master" Ranza Ren bowed her head and then slowly turned away and headed out of the throne room as Kylo Ren stood and watched her leave.

"I know you will succeed...My Apprentice" Kylo Ren whispered.

**"The one thing I was really annoyed with the sequel trilogy was the fact how Rey could easily learn things without training, to me it seemed like lazy writing and The Last Jedi didn't really impress me with the training scenes. They should have done more, so Guardian Of The Jedi will have more training scenes. We covered Strength today and we will include the following, Mastery. Weakness. Folly and of course the greatest teacher...Failure" Those chapters will be stretched out through the PART 2 and I hope you look forward to them. Anyway the new enemy is Ranza Ren who is the most skilled student of the Knights Of Ren and is Kylo's personal apprentice. I hope you like what I got planned for her. MORE IS COMING SOON!**


	15. Chapter 15: Questions And Answers

**"We are back with another chapter and this one is pretty much to explain to new viewers why Evelyn is powerful and what Rey's role is, if you want the full explanation please go check out PART 1: The Gray Knight. Otherwise please enjoy :)**

Chapter 15: Questions and Answers

Poe slowly walked down a hall way leading into the new command centre where he hoped to find General Leia working away like she always does and he prayed he could get answers about Evelyn, after he witnessed the intense training session Evelyn was giving Rey thats when he realised that the one person he considered a sister had changed. He felt like he didnt know her in a way, the woman he trained to fly seemed to vanish and all there was in her place was a Jedi.

He needed answers in hopes to better understand the situation, he felt confused and distant from his little sister. He never judged her for this change but something about the new her made him miss the old Evelyn.

Soon he finally came to the door leading into the command centre and with a deep breath he slowly entered then saw Leia speaking with Connix, he watched them turn to him then he saw Leia tell Connix something and soon Connix walked away not before smiling at Poe which he returned.

Poe then turned his attention to Leia who came up to him with a questioning look "Poe? I thought I asked you to help with the defenses Jaylah was bringing from her fleet?".

He sighed and placed his hands on his hips and nodded as he lowered his head "I was General but...".

Leia looked at him carefully and could see he was stressed "Somethings troubling you isnt it?".

Poe slowly nodded and looked up at Leia "General, me, Javik and Finn witnessed Evelyn and Rey training. I will admit it was very impressive but...".

Leia knew the problem "Your confused, about Evelyn arnt you?".

"Yeah, I feel like Evelyn really didnt come back. The young Resistance Pilot left the ship but then this Jedi that looks like her appeared, I know its none of my business General but...can you tell me the deal is." Poe whispered and Leia could tell this was very troubling.

"Come with me" Leia motioned him to a nearby room which they could speak in private away from anyone who may overhear the converstation and once they sat down in the room they were silent for a few seconds.

"Ask me what you want to know and I will answer the best I can" Leia offered Poe sitting in the opposite chair and he was leaning forward looking down at his hands linked together.

"Was Evelyn always like this?" Poe slowly looked up to Leia "A Jedi I mean.".

Leia took a deep breath and then slowly nodded "Yes, since birth.".

"What happened Leia?, how come we never saw any of that before she went to Coruscant?" Poe questioned again.

"When she was a baby...she started showing signs of her power, her mother Autumn contacted me and Luke. Me and her mother was close friends and when we arrived me and Luke could feel the untamed power she had" Leia revealed.

"How could a baby have that power? I heard a Jedi's power doesn't start showing until they grow to a certain age as a child, but a baby?". Poe frowned.

"Evelyn was different, she was one with the Force but she had no control over it and the power she had within her...scared Luke, even me" Leia lowered her head.

"So...how did she control it?" Poe leaned back in his chair looking at Leia very carefully as she looked up at him.

"She didnt. Me and Luke blocked a part of her mind out it wasnt a gentle process but we did it to protect her, me and Luke focused our powers on a part of her mind and blocked the calling out. After that she just became a normal child, we made a promise to never speak or reveal it to Evelyn" Leia took a deep breath hating the memory of her and Luke blocking Evelyn's mind.

Poe slowly got up and turned to look at the window looking out to the forest below as he tried to take the information in. "Why, why all the secrets. I mean why hide it from Evelyn?".

Leia leaned forward in her chair and looked down at her hands as she rubbed them "It was when we learnt of Snoke, we believed that he would sense her...and would come for her. But we also feared that her power would be too much for her, that she would lose herself to it".

Poe slowly looked back to Leia and then approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder "She seems to be taking it in well".

Leia turned and looked up at Poe "Only because she is old and wise enough to understand, imagine if we just left her like that as she was growing up. A child with all that power suddenly snatched away by Snoke, Poe she would have been something far worse...possibly even worse then Snoke".

Poe came to the front of Leia and knelt down in front her "Evelyn would never do that, seeing her grow up-".

"I know..." Leia cut him off "But thats because she was surrounded by good people, Snoke would have twisted her. That is something we prevented and despite how much it hurts me lying to her, I dont regret protecting her".

Poe slowly nodded as he continued to look at her "So when did her powers come back, how did they?".

Leia closed her eyes and sighed then looked back at Poe "It was on Star Killer base before we destroyed it, my...I sensed Kylo Ren dive into her mind when they faced each other. He removed the block me and Luke planted there and shortly after that, her power slowly came to the surface".

"And thats why you sent her to Coruscant?" Poe guessed and Leia nodded.

"Yes, despite her powers reawakening they were still in a weak state and it would have taken her a long time to fully unleash her power, when I was sucked into space I heard an old friend...Ben Kenobi. He called to me to tell her to find him" Leia revealed.

Poe lowered his head "I remember her telling me during our time on Yavin 4. She said she is the grand daughter of Obi Wan Kenobi, I was pretty sceptical at the time".

"When she finally reached the old Jedi Temple thats when I felt her power fully awaken, she became extremely powerful. Able to control abilities of the Jedi and Sith" Leia stated.

Poe then looked up completely surprised by the power Evelyn had, he then looked to the door thinking about something then looked back at Leia.

"General, dont take this the wrong way but...If Evelyn has this much power. What is Rey's purpose here? It sounds like Evelyn alone can deal with The First Order".

Poe slowly shook her head "Evelyn is extremely powerful Poe but Rey...she has a power in her that Evelyn cant even match. Evelyn's destiny is to train Rey and help her awaken the power within her".

"But why? what is coming?" Poe wanted to know.

Leia took a deep breath "I dont know Poe, if there is anyone who knows is Evelyn. If you want that answer you have to see her for that".

Poe and Leia was silent for a few seconds and then Poe took hold of Leia's hand and the two looked at each other "Thank you for telling me Leia, I...I think I understand...a little bit at least".

Leia smiled and nodded "Give it time Poe, she may not be our little pilot anymore but she is still the same Evelyn we love".

Poe smiled back "Yeah, well maybe with a few tricks up her sleeve now and of course a girlfriend now".

The two chuckled for a few seconds and soon they feel to silence and Poe finally spoke "I will go see her, again thank you Leia".

"Anytime Poe." Leia whispered and she watched him stand and leave the room leaving Leia alone and she just looked to the window seeing the sun shine through and she felt a little bit of peace as the light hit her face.

Back in the main hanger Evelyn was standing in the in the middle of the area with her arms crossed as she watched the sight before her, she was frowning but deep down she was laughing her ass off seeing Finn and Javik with Kid trying to carry a large crate and they were arguing and for some reason BB8 was on top of the crate beeping away at the three.

"LEFT I SAID LEFT!" Javik shouted on one side of the crate.

"I AM GOING LEFT!" Finn shouted over the crate.

"I MEANT MY LEFT!" Javik argued as they turned in oppsite directions.

"WHY DIDNT YOU SAY THAT!" Kid shot daggers at Javik.

"DUDE YOU ARE NOT HELPING RIGHT NOW!" Finn was pissed.

"OK WE'LL DO IT YOUR WAY!" Javik shouted.

"MY WAY OR FINNS WAY!" Kid questioned.

"OK JUST GO FORWARD!" Finn ordered.

Javik pushed the crate forward making Finn walk backwards "NO NO! I MEAN FORWARD!".

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID GO BACKWARDS!" Javik argued.

"JUST WALK BACKWARDS JAVIK! KID WALK SIDEWAYS ON YOUR LEFT! " Finn ordered and the three went off with the crate and Evelyn just watched them go off still arguing.

BB8 beeped loudly as he turned his head to Javik and the man responded "YEAH I HEARD HIM YOU STUPID BALL!".

Evelyn shook her head and then turned to see Jaylah walking to her "Jaylah how did they get this far without fighting?".

"Honestly dont know" Jaylah watched Javik and Finn continue to carry the crate and then turned back to Evelyn.

"I heard about your training with Rey, heard it was brutal" Jaylah stated.

Evelyn chuckled "No not brutal, I mean sure Rey got emotional but it was part of the training to get her to be able to face any situation.

"I see" Jaylah then looked back at Finn, Kid and Javik still having trouble working together to move the crate. "How are they having trouble moving a single crate?".

Evelyn chuckled as she looked at them "Thats men for you, but I couldn't ask for anyone better". Jaylah chuckled then went silent realising what she just did and then Evelyn turned back to her.

"Hope you dont mind my curiosity Jaylah but, was that your daughter you were carrying yesterday?" Evelyn asked.

Jaylah sighed "Yes, yes she is. Guess there's no hiding it".

"You dont have to hide it Jaylah, we have known each other for a while and I do consider you a friend" Evelyn smiled.

Jaylah frowned "A friend? why would you consider me a friend".

Evelyn chuckled "Well you have more brains then some of the men here, us ladies need to stick together".

Jaylah turned her side and smiled "Guess your right" then looked back at Evelyn "Look I got to do something I will catch up with you later".

Evelyn nodded "Sure in the mean time I will watch the men make fools of themselves".

"You do that, be sure to let me know if they end up fighting" Jaylah then walked past Evelyn to do her own work.

Evelyn was about to continue to watch Finn and Javik argue again but she then saw Poe walk towards her and she smiled seeing the person she saw as a big brother. "Poe good to see you".

Poe smiled as he came up to her "Hey Evie" he looked around and couldnt see the girl she was training with earlier "Wheres Rey, didnt go to hard on her did you".

"Oh she's fine, Rey's in the forest just meditating" Evelyn confirmed.

"I see, listen Evie uh I have something to ask you. Can we speak in private?" Evelyn could hear the confusion in his voice and her smile dropped and waved him to follow her and the two went into the Tempest to talk in private.

A few moments had past and Evelyn took Poe into her quarters and they both sat on the edge of her bed and Evelyn looked at Poe as he leaned forward with his elbows on his legs as he looked to the floor.

"What is it Poe?" Evelyn whispered could sense his stress.

Poe was silent for a few seconds and then looked to Evelyn next to him "When I saw you training with Rey, for some reason it felt like I was seeing someone else".

Evelyn blinked in confusion "I dont follow Poe".

Poe sighed "I went to see Leia after seeing your training with Rey, to me it felt like the Evelyn I knew before all this...wasnt there any more. She told me everything, that you were always like this even at birth...it felt like I never knew you. That I never knew Evelyn Ryder".

"Poe..." Evelyn took his hand and gently squeezed it "I'm still the same girl you trained as a Resistance Pilot, I just have a few extra things about me now".

Poe sighed "I dont mean like you lied to me, its just...I guess I never got over the fact that this was really you this entire time. That you were really Evelyn Kenobi...the grand daughter of the legendary Obi Wan".

He then got up and slowly walked to a few steps from the bed and Evelyn just watched him as she stayed on the bed.

"Leia also told me that you were extremely powerful in the ways of the Force, but also told me that Rey is far more powerful then you..." Poe then slowly turned around to look at her.

"Little Wing, what is coming?...it cant just be about The First Order and Kylo Ren" Poe asked calmly.

Evelyn lowered her head and took a deep breath "There is something coming, something dark...worse...the Kylo Ren" She closed her eyes trying to sense the future but all she heard was echoes and screams.

She slowly looked up to Poe "I dont know what it is, not yet anyway. But...despite my abilities I will not be enough to defeat it, Rey is the one who will end it. It was always her...The Chosen One".

Poe frowned "Wait...I heard stories of The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker the one who became Darth Vader but turned back to the light before he died. I thought he was The Chosen One, he destroyed the Sith".

Evelyn slowly shook her head "No, he only pushed it back. My Grandfather told me that she is The Chosen One that will end it once and for all".

Poe sighed and turned placing his hands on his waist "This is so much to take in...".

Evelyn slowly got up and walked up to him "Give it time Poe" She then placed her hand on his shoulder and made him turn to her and the two looked at each other.

She then slowly placed her hand on Poe's cheek "But understand this Poe, I may have changed on the inside. To many I may be Evelyn Kenobi, but to you I will always be Evelyn Ryder".

Evelyn smiled "I will always be the little sister you trained into a Resistance Pilot".

Poe smiled as he gave a slow nod "I know...thank you Little Wing".

Evelyn then leaned in and kissed his cheek and the two embraced and both took a deep breath as they held each other.

Deep in the forest Rey was a good distance away from the base and found a small lake which she decided would be perfect for her to meditate near, she sat on a large rock with her legs crossed with her hands resting on her knees. She sat up straight with her eyes closed and she took some long deep breaths clearing her mind and soon she found her peace and meditated on the days events.

"Strength...push back the fear..." Rey whispered to herself as all she could hear was bird calls and the quiet sound of the lake.

"Father...I will not fail you" Rey called out to Luke trying to reach out to him and suddenly she frowned as she felt something.

She heard a deep breathing sound which sent tingles down her spine and her breathing became heavier.

"You were the chosen one!, it was said you would destroy the Sith not join them!" She heard a man cry out and Rey's breathing got worse.

"This is the end for you my master" Rey heard another man's voice which was cruel and full of darkness.

Rey started to panic as she was losing control and the rock she was sitting on started to crack "Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become..."

"No...no I havnt..." Rey called back to another voice as her voice became shaken as the voice spoke again. "The boy you trained...gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader".

Rey's eyes snapped open and all of a sudden she fell as the rock under her crumbled to a million pieces and her back hit the floor hard and she struggled to breath as she looked to the sky.

All of a sudden intense pain hit her mind and she grunted in pain as he gripped the top of her head and she heard screams of pain and people begging for their lives and she suddenly saw flashes of a planet but the visions went by to fast and she didn't understand it, more and more screams filled her head and all of a sudden it stopped and she gasped for air after experiencing the intense pain.

Rey just layed on the ground for a few more seconds then slowly got up a little shaken by what she just experienced, she needed a distraction and she couldn't just go back to Evelyn as she would just sense the trouble inside of Rey. So she looked to the lake and made her decision, Rey quickly removed her boots and quickly took off her Jedi training robes and she was left only in her undergarments and she just ran and dived into the cold water and decided to swim for a while, just to be rid of the horror she just witnessed.

She gasped as she popped her head out of the water and she rubbed her face and pulled her hair back away from her face as she smiled as the water felt amazing on her body, it instantly eased her mind and she swam around the lake enjoying the quiet of the forest and soon the stress seemed to vanish from her mind.

Rey continued to swim for another ten minutes and soon she just stopped in the center of the lake and allowed her body to float and she took a deep breath just loving the water, she looked to the sky as she just floated while slowly moving her hands through the water. Rey learnt alot today and despite how stressful the training was she now had a place she could come to and relax.

However the vision she had still remained unclear and despite how relaxed she was now, deep down she knew this wasn't the end of it.

**"I hope this chapter explained everything well and of course Rey is hearing voices and yes there will be more which will be a big part of PART 2 of my trilogy. Hope you enjoyed this and are ready for more :) "**


	16. Chapter 16: The Dark Apprentice

**"We take a look at how cruel the new villain is and what she is willing to do to get the answers she needs, Ranza Ren is ready to hunt down the Jedi and the Gray Knight.**

Chapter 16: The Dark Apprentice

On Kylo Ren's new Star Destroyer sitting on the floor in her own quarters was Ranza Ren, Kylo Ren's secret apprentice. She was meditating and focusing on her mission she would soon be ready for and after a few minutes her door opened and a Storm Trooper slowly walked in keeping quiet as possible until the door closed behind him.

The room was dark and silent as the Storm Trooper looked down at the hooded woman wearing a Sith mask under her hood and the trooper couldnt help but feel intimidated by her and all she was doing was just sitting there with her head lowered.

"Lady Ranza" The trooper called out and then she slowly lifted her head and looked up to the trooper and didnt even say anything and just waited for the trooper to speak.

"The Resistance fighters we captured on Yavin 4 have been tortured as you requested, they have taken all they can. I dont think they know anything" The trooper stated and Ranza Ren slowly stood up and walked up to the trooper until she was in his personal space and the trooper felt uneasy.

"What are you afriad of?" Ranza spoke looking at the Trooper as she sensed his fear.

"Uh nothing just wish I had more news for you" The Trooper tried to sound convincing.

Ranza Ren just looked at him for a few seconds and she could sense the fear grow within him and if there was one thing she loved was fear in the hearts of those around her.

"You didnt get what you needed because you were afriad to do what was needed" Ranza then walked out of the room and the trooper soon followed her out and into the hall.

Moments had past and soon Ranza came to the prison block and went into a nearby room and saw four Resistance soldiers chained to torture devices in the centre of the room, they were bloodied and beaten and the storm troopers in the room turned to see the Dark Apprentice looking at the four hostile enemies.

"How are our guests" Ranza slowly walked further into the room and the Resistance fighters slowly looked up and saw the woman covered in black and wearing an intimidating mask under her hood and they knew they were now gonna experience a new level of pain.

Ranza came up to one of the soldiers on the far left and examined him and after a few seconds she slowly walked down the row looking at the damage of the soldiers. "You four have been through alot, you must be loyal to your precious Princess".

"We will never talk, what ever you got planned you will never get us to talk" One of the Resistance soldier's spoke out and Ranza stopped in her tracks and gave a tiny chuckle as she turned to the second soldier from the right then slowly approached him.

The Resistance soldier looked at her and his breathing became heavier as all she did was look at him through her mask, the seconds felt like minutes and soon Ranza slowly turned away and took a few steps forward away from the soldier.

"I'm gonna give you a choice, the three of you can talk freely or you will die. It doesn't matter even if you dont talk, one way or another there are always alternatives" Ranza Ren calmly spoke.

The Resistance solider that spoke out frowned and looked at his three fellow soldiers then looked back at Ranza "What do you mean three?".

As soon as those words left his mouth Ranza took out and ignited her lightsaber and as fast as lightning she turned around and sliced up wards right at the Resistance soldier and he didnt even have time to scream. Ranza's lightsaber sliced right up the Resistance trooper and the other three soldiers watched in horror as they saw what just happened.

Ranza kept her red glowing lightsaber ignited as she brought it down to her side and saw and everyone else watched as the now dead Resistance fighter slowly spilt apart and his organs poured out and blood spilt everywhere, the Storm Troopers in the room were on edge with what they were seeing but they refused to move just in case Ranza turned her attention to them.

"You three have two options, talk...or die" Ranza then slowly walked down the row again. "Normally I would just dive into your mind and just take what I need, but the way I see it...if you want to destroy your enemy completely..." She finally came to one end of the row and looked down at her lightsaber. "You have to strike fear into their hearts...".

She then slowly turned around and looked at the Resistance fighters looking at her and she saw fear in their eyes, they were afraid of her already. Ranze absolutely loved it.

"How many of you live will depend on you, the question is...how much is your life worth to you" Ranza then slowly raised her lightsaber and turned it sideways in one hand making sure the saber beam was in line with the torture devices the soldiers were in.

"One perished...three remain" Ranza's voice was evil and soon she slowly began to walk down the row with her lightsaber out to her side and the closest Resistance soldier was panicking seeing the saber beam come closer and closer to him and he begged for her to stop.

Ranza just completely ignored the man begging for his life and soon Ranza slowly walked past the soldier and her lightsaber slowly started cutting through the torture device and as soon as her saber touched the man he screamed at the top of his lungs. The saber slowly cut through his chained hand and slowly started cutting through his stomach and he screamed even louder as the pain was too much, The two Resistance fighter fought against their shackles but soon they heard their fellow soldier stop scream and they looked and saw the top half of him fall to the ground as Ranza past him with her lightsaber.

"Two perished...two remain" Ranza spoke again as she walked slowly towards down the row with her lightsaber still out and it drew closer to its next victim.

The Resistance fighter closer to Ranza tried desperately to get his hands free and he just screamed in fear and all it did was cause Ranza to chuckle as she drew closer and the Stormtroopers just watched on at the horror. The Resistance fighter screamed and pulled at his restraints as the lightsaber slowly started cutting through the device and the sounds of the metal breaking and buckling sent more fear into the victim.

"OK OK I'll TALK! PLEASE STOP THIS!" The Resistance fighter on the far end screamed and Ranza stopped in her tracks and looked at the prisoner who was having a panic attack and she just looked at him with her lightsaber still active and was inches away from cutting through the other fighter.

"I'll tell you everything I know, please stop this!" The broken fighter begged and all that was heard was Ranza chuckling. "I sensed you were the weakest as soon as I walked in, I just wanted make sure you break down in fear".

All of a sudden Ranza began to slowly walk again and her lightsaber resumed cutting through the device and soon the saber slowly cut through the fighter and he screamed at the top of his lungs with his fellow fighter begging her to stop. His cries were left unheard as he just witness Ranza continue to slowly walk past his fellow fighter as he scream with the lightsaber cutting right through his stomach, while it happened Ranza just looked at the last fighter.

The Resistance Fighter's screams suddenly stopped as Ranza then forced the blade right through the man's stomach and the victims upper body fell off the device and fell to the ground with a thud, the final Resistance pilot was now breathing heavy as he was now the last prisoner in the room.

Ranza slowly came to the front of the last fighter and just looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but fear, soon she gently placed her hand on the man's chest and felt his heart beat running rapid and all she could do was chuckle.

"Fear...is the greatest weapon, my Master taught me that" Ranza whispered and looked back up at the man.

"Please..." The fighter begged and Ranza deactivated her lightsaber then gently placed her hand on the man's cheek and traced down his jaw in almost a seductive way and she just relished in it, fear was something she loved giving people.

"Tell me...and I will release you" Ranza whispered gently sounding convincing to the broken Resistance and after a few moments the fighter broke.

"Ok...I...I heard they were looking for a new home in the Outer Rim, to hide and rebuild their numbers in hopes of returning stronger" The fighter revealed everything.

"Where are they? What planet did they set course for..." Ranza spoke slow and calm.

"I dont know, all I know its in one of the last surviving systems in the outer rim. I dont know exactly where but I swear that is where they went" The Resistance pilot then lowered his head with tears falling down his face and Ranza just looked at him as he started crying.

"Now...I will release you" Ranza suddenly activated her lightsaber making the fighter look up at and screamed as he saw her raise her saber and suddenly slashed right down the middle of the broken fighter and split him in half and blood gushed everywhere with some of the blood landing on Ranza, but she didnt even react to it.

All the Storm Troopers in the room looked at each other after witnessing the horror before them and it was nothing they ever saw before, and they couldnt help but feel shaken but little did they know Ranza sensed their fear.

Ranza slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder and the troopers stood to attention and remained still, soon Ranza turned right around showing the blood on her hood and mask making sure the troopers took a long hard look. "To win, you must strike fear and do what ever it takes to get what you want...no limits. Plant fear in your enemies and you will always win..." Her voice turned dark and cruel and soon she slowly walked out of the room leaving the mess for the Troopers to sort out.

The Dark Apprentice walked down the hallway and many Storm Troopers and Officers moved out of her way giving her plenty of room, she continued to march to her private room and once she entered she slowly walked to the centre and slowly kneeled down and lowered her head. A few seconds past and a hologram appeared from the built in device on the floor and standing there with his hands behind his back was her master Kylo Ren.

"Did you do what needed to be done" Kylo Ren asked.

"Yes my Master, I have discovered that The Resistance has retreated into the Outer Rim. To one of the last living systems" Ranza revealed.

Kylo Ren nodded "You have done well my apprentice, now go and hunt them down. Take everything you need and make sure you eliminate our enemy once and for all. Then once it is done...you and me...will rule together".

Ranza Ren slowly lifted her head and looked up at her Master "Its all I ever wanted...my love".

"Complete your mission Ranza Ren...then come back to me..." Kylo Ren smirked and then the hologram vanished leaving his Apprentice alone in her room. Soon she turned and around leaving her room.

"I will not fail you...my love" Ranza whispered to herself.

An hour passed and Ranza was marching down a row of Storm Troopers in the main hanger and behind her followed a dozen Red Storm Troppers and the sounds of their footsteps could be heard as they marched towards Ranza's personal ship, the Dark Apprentice had her mission and now thanks to her torture methods she finally knew where to look.

She marched up the ramp of her ship and into the hallway and quickly turned around to the Captain of the Red Storm Troopers.

"Head straight to the Outer Rim, no delays...understood" Ranza ordered with a stern voice then quickly turned and marched to her personal quarters as the Captain gave orders to his men.

Ranza Ren soon came to the door of her private quarters and slowly entered and the room was covered in darkness but soon the lights came on revealing a large room with everything she needed, she slowly walked to the middle of the room where there was a large ring build into the floor and as she entered the centre she slowly sat down crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees.

She lowered her head closing her eyes and began to meditate in preparation for the battle to come. "This...is where the Jedi will finally end".

Soon her ship finished its final checks and with the final clearance the ship slowly began lift off the ground and directed out to the exit into space and after a few seconds the ship shot out of the hanger at lightspeed and away from the Star Destroyer and once it was a good distance away, it shot to lightspeed to the Outer Rim.

Back on Last Horizon in the dead of night Rey was speaking in her sleep and breathing heavy "No...no.." she could hear the sounds of screams with a lightsaber striking them down and she then heard a familiar voice.

"YOU BETRAYED EVERYTHING YOU LOVED!" The sound of Evelyn's voice shot Rey awake and she quickly sat up catching her breath and she saw she was in her new quarters, it was spacious and had everything she needed from a study area, a dining area and a separate room for a shower. She scanned the room which was covered in darkness and soon she turned her attention to the other side of the bed and laying there facing away from her was Evelyn sleeping peacefully.

Rey was shaken what she heard Evelyn's voice in her dream telling her she betrayed everything she loved, but she knew it was all a lie. She never betray the people she loved, she never took Kylo Ren's offer to join him then and she wasnt gonna turn now. Not ever, Rey slowly leaned down placing her hand on Evelyn's shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek and Evelyn moved a little giving a tiny smile at the contact but she remained asleep.

"I love you...I love you so much" Rey whispered into Evelyn's ear then pulled back still looking down at her. If there was one thing she loved was seeing this beautiful blonde women with her golden hair hanging loose just in a peaceful state. Evelyn brought more peace in Rey then she ever thought possible. After a few seconds Rey decided to slowly get out of bed making sure not to wake Evelyn and she soon stood there in just her loose bottoms and vest, she quietly walked over to the study area and turned on a light making sure not to make it too bright and she quietly took a seat at the desk and in front of her was one of the old Jedi Text she was reading earlier before retiring for the night.

Rey sat in silence as she read the texts and she was studying more on the Gray Jedi and the balance, she read the book for a good hour but she couldnt help but bring her mind back to her vision in the forest and the nightmare she not long had. She was convinced it was nothing but her thoughts weighted heavy on them and all of a sudden she grunted and placed her hand on her head. She witnessed more visions only lasting seconds.

She saw rock and larva, a desert with two suns on the horizon, a swamp with a cave in the distance and soon she saw a dark figure in a hallway with his lightsaber ignited and she witnessed the huge figure cut down rebel fighters.

Rey gritted her teeth as the visions continued to repeat and all of a sudden another vision came and what she heard was horrifying.

"I..am your father" Rey pushed away from the desk and leaned forward placing both her hands on her forehead as her mind began to burn.

"No...thats not true...thats impossible!" Rey heard her father's voice in disbelieve.

"Search your feelings you know it to be true" The dark voice echoed and more pain hit Rey's mind but she fought against it.

"NO!" Luke's voice screamed into her mind and tears fell down her cheeks as the pain became worse and she winced in pain just trying to stay quiet and all of a sudden a vision flashed right before her. A vision of her in dark robes wielding a double ended lightsaber and the vision of her dashed forward striking at her and Rey gasped and opened her eyes with her back hitting the chair while taking deep breaths.

Rey quickly looked to Evelyn fearing she woke up but she was still there sound asleep and watched her turn and reach her hand for Rey but then slowly woke up realising Rey wasnt next to her. Rey quickly rubbed her eyes and silently moved back to the desk and folded her arms on it then rested her head on top of them pretending to be asleep and just waited for the moment to play out.

Evelyn's vision became clear and saw Rey wasnt in bed and she slowly leaned up on her elbow wondering where she was, she looked down the bed and her eyes saw Rey leaning on the desk sleep with the Jedi Text next to her. Evelyn sighed hating seeing Rey overwork herself out of training so she quietly got out of bed throwing the blankets off her and she too was in loose bottoms and a vest.

She rubbed the back of her neck as she slowly made her way to the desk and then silent put the book away among the other texts and then placed her hand on Rey's shoulder and lightly shook her. "Starlight, wake up" She whispered gently.

Rey knew this would happen so she played along and mumbled then slowly opened her eyes trying to look tired and she looked up at Evelyn. "Little Wing, hey sorry I couldnt sleep".

Evelyn saw her eyes were red like she had been crying but she decided not to question her.

"You shouldn't be over working like this, you need your rest" Evelyn whispered.

Rey rubbed her eyes and sighed "I know, its just I have been stressed...from training and such, all the responsibilities...just seems like too much to handle".

Evelyn knew that was an outright lie, she knew it was something else but she knew Rey would outright deny the accusations even if they were true. She decided it would be best to break down Rey's barrier and hopefully make her reveal her real problems.

After Rey returned from the forest after training she sensed that something haunted Rey and when she questioned it Rey outright denied there was anything wrong. Evelyn knew then she was hiding something and when she asked again Rey's voiced raised just a little reminding her it was nothing.

Evelyn knew pressing her would only push her away so she decided to wait for Rey to tell her when she was ready, she believed Rey would reveal everything in time.

Rey leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes again and Evelyn kept her hand on her shoulder and deep down she knew Evelyn suspected something just like she did when she arrived back from the forest.

Evelyn just looked at her for a few seconds then looked back to the bed and she had an idea and she couldnt help but smile, she knew this would help Rey alot. She took her hand of Rey's shoulder then gently took her and slowly pulled her out of the chair and Rey just looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you doing?" Rey whispered as she looked at her girlfriend and all she saw was her smile.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, come on" Evelyn whispered and pulled her to the bed and soon let go of her hand and Rey just watched as her love threw the blankets and then turned back to her motioning her arm to the bed.

"Lay on your front" Evelyn whispered and Rey just couldnt resist it when Evelyn whispered, it just made her tingle. She gave a small smile and crawled on to the bed and lay right in the middle of it and rested her head on top of her hands, Rey just looked up at Evelyn wondering what she was planning and her heart started racing as Evelyn slowly crawled on the bed just smiling at her.

Rey just continued to watch Evelyn's movements and soon she witnessed her climb over her and Evelyn slowly sat down on the top of Rey's butt straddling her and the weight of Evelyn made Rey grunt, not cause she was heavy but because it always drove her wild when her little wing was on top of her.

Evelyn smiled as she slowly leaned down on top of Rey while gently placing her hands on Rey's back and brought her mouth close to Rey's ear. "Not too heavy?" She whispered.

Rey smiled as she turned her head to look at Evelyn and in response she brought her lips the two moaned holding the kiss for a few seconds before parting.

"Never" Rey whispered.

Evelyn smirked and whispered "Just relax Starlight, close your eyes and let go". She watched Rey slowly close her eyes and soon Evelyn slowly leaned up and looked down Rey absolutely adoring her.

"Do you want me to remove my vest?" Rey questioned.

Evelyn's eyes widened in surprise, she knew Rey wasn't ready for sex but to allow her to see her skin, she never expected Rey to be this confident yet.

"Only if your sure, I can still do it with your vest on" Evelyn reminded.

Rey took a deep breath and made her decision "I want the best from you Little Wing, I got to break through my barriers...".

Evelyn watched as Rey lifted her upper body up and slowly pulled at the bottom of her vest and she slowly pulled it up with Evelyn's help and soon it went past her head and was finally off leaving Rey in her breast bindings. Evelyn looked down at Rey's beautiful skin as she settled down, her back had a few tiny scars but could tell her muscle mass had improved slightly from training. Evelyn couldnt help but think Rey looked tasty.

"You ready Starlight?" Evelyn whispered.

Rey kept her eyes closed and slowly nodded "I am Little Wing". She whispered back.

Evelyn smiled and then focused on Rey's back, she slowly brought her hands down and gently caressed Rey's skin and started massaging her. Rey's mouth slightly opened as she felt Evelyn's fingers press into her back and soon she took a quick breath in then let it out.

"What are you doing?..." Rey kept her eyes closed then pressed her face into the mattress letting out a moan as Evelyn's hands moved to her spine and pressed her thumbs against it.

Evelyn couldn't help but smile seeing Rey become putty "Its a massage, does it feel good?". She slowly moved up her spine and Rey let out a gasp as the pressure on her spine felt amazing.

"It feels...so good...oh Little Wing" Rey moaned into the mattress as Evelyn slowly went back down Rey's spine making sure to cover every part of it. Evelyn slowly came down to Rey's waist then spread out her hands covering both sides of Rey's back and very slowly made her way back up.

Rey balled her fists as she continued to moan and she couldn't help but bring her legs and feet up from the mattress and her feet slightly tapped Evelyn's back and all she could hear was Evelyn chuckle.

"How...how did you learn this...oh my..." Rey then lifted her head up slight with her mouth slightly open with her eyes still closed as Evelyn's hands came to her shoulders and applied alot of pressure on them.

Evelyn deeply caressed Rey's shoulders and she could hear Rey struggling to breath from the overwhelming feeling and soon she made her way back down's Rey's spine. "When I was training to be a pilot I ended up straining myself in one of my sessions, my body was sore and stiff and do you remember when I mentioned Jessika Pava?".

Rey slowly nodded as she placed her head back on the mattress and Evelyn smiled "Jessika took me into a private room and gave me this exact same massage, I never felt so good feeling my body relax".

Evelyn went right to the lower point of Rey's back then put alot of pressure with her thumbs causing her spine to pop. Rey's eyes snapped open as she gasped loudly and soon her eyes rolled into the back of her head and just let the side of her face hit the matress as she continued to moan and all Evelyn could do was smirk.

She slowly leaned forward placing her hands on Rey's shoulder blades and brought her mouth to Rey's ear once again and seductivley whispered "And judging by what I am seeing, you are feeling really good right now arnt you?"

Rey slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at Evelyn in the corner of her eye "Hm hmm".

"Should I continue?" Evelyn whispered.

Rey slowly nodded "Please dont stop...".

Evelyn placed a loving kiss on Rey's cheek and she sighed happily at the contact but then Evelyn brought her mouth back to Rey's ear. "Starlight, just remember...if anything is troubling you just come to me. I'm here for you, always will be".

Rey was silent for a few moments as she remembered the horrors in her mind, deep down she wanted to tell Evelyn but how could she. She was a Skywalker and should never have these problems, Rey knew Evelyn wasnt gonna let this go but she didnt want to worry her.

"I know you are Little Wing, I know" Rey whispered then closed her eyes and Evelyn smiled as she slowly leaned up and continued her work and the room was filled with Rey's moans and grunts as the massage went on for another half hour before they returned to their sleep holding on to eachother.

Little did they know Kylo Ren's Dark Apprentice had started her hunt for them, it was only a matter of time.

**"Evelyn is trying to comfort Rey into telling her the troubles she is facing but Rey still wont open to it and now The Dark Apprentice has begun her hunt. Rey and Evelyn will be going to a new location to expand training and that's when things will get interesting. NEXT EPISODE COMING SOON! Also I hope you liked the cute moment lol**


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams

**"We are back! This chapter will set up the new adventure for the next chapter. There isn't much action but this chapter is needed for the set up. Please enjoy**

Chapter 17: Dreams

Rey once again shot up out of bed gasping for air witnessing the same dream once again, she saw images of the same planet over and over again but every time she had the dream she didnt have a clear vision of what she was looking at, she still couldn't understand what the dream was about.

She looked around and noticed it was morning and the sun shinned in through the window and she also noticed Evelyn wasnt in bed with her but when she looked down on Evelyn's pillow she saw a note, Rey picked it up and read what was written on it.

"Rey I know something is troubling you, you say your fine but deep down you know your not".

"I decided to let you sleep in a little longer, when your ready to talk about the problem come see me. I'm here for you like always Starlight".

Rey couldn't help but smile at the loving care Evelyn always gave her but deep down she suspected Evelyn knew there was something wrong, Rey knew there was not fooling Evelyn she was just too smart for her own good and the fact she was a force user really didnt help Rey hiding the troubles she had.

After a few moments Rey got up and headed to the shower and get cleaned up for the duties of the day, but she knew she would have to come clean to Evelyn cause there was no way she would be able to hide it much longer.

It had been a few days since Rey and Evelyn trained in lessons of Strength and during those days the Resistance's new home had now made big changes, with the help of Jaylah's fleet they finally set up defences and security measures all over the fortress. The whole front of the base was reinforced and the upper parts of the fortress now had landing pads for their ships and thanks to Jaylah's engineers they set up a jamming tower to keep them from appearing on any hostile ships.

The interior of the base had been greatly improved with every part of the base fully available and upgrades involving combat droids, built in turrets and many other defences. Despite Leia's fears of the Resistance getting along with Jaylah's army they somehow got along very well and helped each other with their own problems and it eased Leia's heart knowing there wasnt another war on their hands.

Inside the main hanger which was expanded greatly thanks to Jaylah's men working night and day Jaylah with a few of her soldiers were testing out a new Jetpack they had been working on and standing nearby was Javik, Finn along with C3PO and R2. Lucky enough the hanger was mostly empty so it gave Jaylah and her men room to work in peace.

Javik and the others watched on as they witnessed a soldier put on the new jetpack which once placed on the wearers back formed a metal chest plate around the wearer and it really impressed them seeing this tech work wonders.

"Ok beginning test flight, standby" The soldier wearing the jetpack stated and his fellow soldiers stepped back and Jaylah had her arms crossed watching closely, after a few deep breaths the soldier hit a wireless switch attached to his wrist and the jetpack activated and slowly lifted the man off the ground by a few feet and kept himself steady.

"Thruster levels ok, no signs of malfunction. Energy levels are being maintained" A tech soldier near a console called out as he typed away giving results.

"Can you go higher?" Jaylah asked as she looked at the hovering soldier.

The hover soldier then pressed a few buttons on the device on his wrist and the jetpack made him go slightly higher and then he tilted left making him sway to the left and then went the other direction testing the sensitivity.

"Looking good, this prototype is showing promise. Just a few more tests and we can start mass production" The tech soldier smiled down at his console.

"Got to admit that is cool, but didnt you guys already have jetpacks?" Javik called out.

Jaylah looked back at him with a frown "We did, until you destroyed it during our fight in that city". That response made Javik close his eyes remembering the fight he and she had in the sky when Jaylah was hunting him and Evelyn down.

Finn looked at Javik "You two fought above a city".

Javik opened his eyes and looked at Finn "Yeah Jaylah was after our bounty and she with her men chased after us, I managed to grab a jetpack from one of her men and I ended up saving Evelyn from her. We ended up fighting above the sky until I sent her crashing into a building and it destroyed her jetpack.

"And now we need to rework them so they can withstand something like that next time, I had that jetpack for years Javik and you just destroyed it! That cost a fortune!" Jaylah was still sore about losing that piece of equipment.

Javik sighed "Look I'm sorry alright, listen if you need help with this I'm willing to help. I am good with tech after all".

The tech soldier looked at Javik "Look I appreciate the thought but this is sensitive equipment and we dont need you to wreck it".

"Actually" Jaylah spoke and everyone looked at her as she continued to look at Javik. "Why don't we give him a try".

Javik frowned "At the prototype, is that even safe?".

Jaylah rolled her eyes "Guess you really dont have what it takes".

Javik's ego came to the surface "No! Ok sure lets try this". He then walked towards the group and 3PO took a few steps forward "Master Javik I dont think that woul-".

3PO didn't finish his sentence as Finn placed his hand over 3PO's mouth and the droid looked at him and saw him smirking. "I want to see this" Finn whispered.

Javik approached the group and the soldier with the jetpack lowered back down to the ground and deactivated the jetpack and the whole chest plate vanished around his back and the entire jetpack turned into a tiny hand held device.

The soldier then reached around and took the device off his back and took a few steps back giving Javik the spot he was in. "Turn around" The soldier ordered and Javik did as he was told and then the soldier hit the device hard on Javik's back.

"Hey take it easy man" Javik sighed and soon the hand held device then activated and spread across Javik's upper back and around his chest and he was really impressed with the tech and after a few seconds the device was fully activated and the thruster formed on the back of Javik and it did add a bit of weight.

"Is this nanotech?" Javik questioned and Jaylah looked at him surprised and even the tech soldier looked at Javik the same way.

"Yes it is how did you know?" Jaylah questioned.

Javik chuckled as he looked down at it "I did a job transporting the stuff, did cause a bit of chaos. Anyway can I try this or what".

The soldier who flew the device first then came to Javik's side then took his wrist and planted the wrist device on him.

"This controls the thrust levels, its set to 10%" The soldier explained.

Javik huffed "10% I'm not a child take it up to 30%".

The soldier looked at Jaylah and she gave a small smirk and the soldier smirked back but lucky enough Javik was too focused on the wrist device to see it.

"Tell you what I think I can do it, step back" Javik stated and the soldier took a few steps back and everyone watched as Javik set the thrust levels.

"This is gonna be good" Finn whispered to 3PO and the droid looked at Finn then at R2 next to him.

Javik was confident in his abilities to control the jetpack and after pressing a few buttons he finally set the thrust level little did he know that everyone was looking forward to what was about to happen.

"Ok the thrust levels set to 30%, starting in 3,2,1" Javik hit the switch and all of a sudden he was sent flying right up making everyone jump out of the way and Javik ended up crashing into the ceiling hard and he fell right back to the ground with a huge thud and didnt move.

Finn recovered from the sudden action and he looked at Javik on the floor a little worried "Javik are you ok!?".

Javik was face down on the floor and after a few moments he grunted in pain and Jaylah smirked and slowly walked to him and knelt down, she took off the device and rolled Javik to his back and saw he was completely dazed and she just smiled at him.

"Consider that payback for throwing me into a wall" Jaylah whispered.

Javik grunted in pain again and nodded "Fair enough...I deserved that".

Finn decided that was enough fun for one day so he approached the group and with Jaylah they helped Javik up.

"Lets get you checked out" Finn stated as Jaylah let go of Javik and she with her soldiers just watched on as Finn helped the limping Javik go towards Medical.

"I'll get you back for that!" Javik mocked despite the pain he was in and Jaylah just laughed with 3PO and R2 looking at each other after seeing the entire incident.

Up in the high level of the fortress the Command Center was finally moved to a more secure area and standing around a large holographic table was Leia along with Poe and Evelyn. Poe was explaining the nearby systems which were on display in the middle of the table.

"These systems are pretty much dead, mostly just full of black holes and asteroid fields so it should rest our minds knowing that there is no planet outside our system, last thing we need is more trouble from elsewhere". Poe explained.

"What about the planet we are on now? We cant be the only ones here?" Leia questioned as she looked at the systems.

"Your right the planets inhabitants are far from us, I say as long as we dont cause trouble we shouldn't have a problem and thanks to the jammer our location is pretty much undetectable" Evelyn stated as she had her arms crossed.

"Well unless your close enough to see us" Poe joked as he looked at Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled at Poe then her smile dropped and looked at Leia "What about Jaylah? Has she been paid?".

Leia looked up at Evelyn and soon nodded "Yes I paid her this morning, she has agreed to allow us to use her army until we no longer need them".

Poe looked at Leia with eyebrows raised "I'm surprised really, I thought she would have gone by now. But like you said...she knew Han".

The three went silent remembering Han Solo and his death still hurt them all, they didnt know if this wound would heal but they had to try for him. They couldnt let him die in vein.

Evelyn then looked back at Poe "Can I speak to Leia alone for a moment Poe?".

Poe could tell by her voice it was important so he nodded and left the area to resume his other duties and soon it was just Leia and Evelyn.

Soon Evelyn turned her attention to Leia "I'm worried about Rey" She whispered.

Leia took a deep breath and went to sit in a nearby seat and lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I know, I felt it too".

Evelyn sighed and slowly approached Leia and took a seat near her and they were silent for a few seconds. "Leia, whats haunting her? Despite my knowledge and what I've gained...I cant feel exactly what it is".

Leia slowly opened her eyes and looked at Evelyn and she herself had no answers "I cant understand it either Little Wing, all I feel is...pain...fear".

"Leia, what should I do?" Evelyn for the first time was unsure.

Leia could sense the worry in Evelyn so she slowly took her hand and gently caressed Evelyn's. "Go to her, get her to tell you. She may be resistant at first but get her to open up, if anyone can do it...it's you".

"What if its...you know" Evelyn quietly guessed.

Leia took a deep breath at the thought of Rey going down that road. "We can only hope its not, you have to act now".

Evelyn lowered her head and closed her eyes and after a few seconds Leia took her hand off the hand of Evelyn then placed it on the young woman's cheek making her look at Leia.

"You can do it Little Wing, ask her. Not as the teacher, but the lover" Leia smiled and Evelyn smiled and slowly placed her hand on top of Leia's and soon nodded.

"Ok, I'll go see her now" Evelyn whispered and soon Leia removed her hand from the young woman's cheek and watched her slowly get up and walk towards the exit and before Evelyn left she looked back to Leia and the two gave each other supporting smiles, Evelyn then turned and left to look for Rey.

"Please Rey, dont seal yourself away" Leia whispered to herself.

The day was slow and everyone was working around the clock but out in the forest Rey was all alone with her temporary lightsaber practicing her swings and form, ever since the dreams became more frequent it started messing with her focus. The dreams became an obsession and all she saw was the same damn planets over and over again, a planet of sand, a planet of larva and one planet which she would only see for a split second before waking up sweating.

Rey's movements were slow and sometimes she would lose her footing from a violent swing, she had been training by herself for an hour but nothing would rid her of the dreams in her mind. It frustrated her to the point where she would get angry from stumbling after a swing. She swinged her lightsaber all over the place doing a three sixty spin trying to maintain balance.

"Wrong" Rey jumped and turned seein Evelyn standing there with her arms crossed. "Your footing is all over the place, try again".

Rey took a deep breath as she turned back to her front focusing on the task at hand and after a few seconds Rey resumed her swings while Evelyn still with her arms crossed slowly walked around Rey keeping an eye on her form, Rey maintained focused as Evelyn slowly circled around her.

"I know you have been struggling with something these past few days Rey" Evelyn continued to circle.

"Its nothing, just bad dreams" Rey simply said as she continued to perform moves and soon Evelyn slowly stopped in front of Rey and she had a straight face on her as her eyes pierced Rey's.

"Bad dreams are bad sure, but we both know its something else. What are your dreams Rey, please dont lie to me" Evelyn asked with her arms still crossed.

Rey quickly turned around and continued to focus on her swings "I told you it's nothing".

All of a sudden Rey's saber was snatched right from her hand and she looked back to see it land in Evelyn's hand and watched her place it on her belt next to her own.

"I will no longer train you, not until you tell me" Evelyn warned.

Rey frowned "Why are you being like this? Its just a dream! Everyone has them!".

Evelyn raised her eyebrows "Really? Are dreams that bad that even Leia can sense the suffering in you?".

Rey was just silent and she sighed then turned back to her front crossing her arms not wanting to look weak.

"I'm being like this cause I care, my question is why are you being like this?. Shutting out people who want to help" Evelyn stated.

Rey closed her eyes "I'm not shutting people out!" Her voice was higher then intended.

Evelyn slowly shook her head "Unless you let people in there is no fixing your problem, you will keep on suffering. Frustration will continue to build and you will push more people away, I can see you are distracted so until you fix this problem you will no longer have training".

Rey looked back at Evelyn with a frown and Evelyn just looked at her unaffected and soon Evelyn turned and walked away and Rey slowly turned back to her front and lowered her head.

"Your right..." Rey finally admitted and Evelyn stopped in her tracks and just looked into the woods.

"These dreams arnt normal, its the same thing over and over again" Rey whispered as she looked up into the distance.

"What do you see? What do you feel?" Evelyn slowly turned around to Rey.

Rey slowly closed her eyes and focused on the dreams she's been having. "I feel...the burning sand on my feet in a massive desert, the intense heat burning my skin as I am surrounded by rock and larva.

Soon her voice became shaken "The screams...the screams of children being cut down by a lightsaber...while one of them call to...Master Skywalker".

Evelyn just continued to listen and soon Rey slowly turned around to look at Evelyn "They repeat over and over again and at the end of my dreams I see a planet, its a flash and I cant see what it is".

Rey watched as Evelyn took a few steps towards her "What about you, what about the feelings inside you. What are you feeling in these dreams?".

"I feel...loss, like a child who leaves his mother behind. Fear of losing the one person I love" Rey's eyes watered as she continued to look at Evelyn.

"I feel pain of seeing someone die in my arms, confliction of choosing what I believe is right and...I feel betrayal" Rey whispered revealing it all and soon Evelyn came closer and the two embraced each other tightly.

"This is what you have felt ever night?" Evelyn questioned and Rey just nodded which made Evelyn hold her tighter.

"What about the planet you keep seeing?, are you sure you didnt see anything familiar?" Evelyn whispered.

Rey slowly shook her head "No...nothing".

Evelyn slowly pulled herself away from Rey and placed her hands on Rey's cheeks and Rey gently placed her hands on Evelyn's wrists as they looked at each other.

"Rey, never...let yourself suffer like this again. Promise me" Evelyn whispered.

Rey nodded trying to stay strong "I promise...but what does this all mean?".

Evelyn looked to her side and looked at the direction which leads back to the fortress and she knew who could help make sense of this.

She looked back at Rey "I dont know, but we should go back to Leia and discuss this".

Rey slowly nodded "Okay...".

The two then shared a loving kiss which lasted for a few seconds and soon they pulled apart smiling at each other and the two slowly walked through the forest and headed back to the fortress.

In the far system away from Last Horizon and sitting in the middle of her private room was Ranza Ren meditating with her head lowered and she could sense the pain, loss and betrayal Rey was having and she couldnt help but smile behind her mask knowing the Last Jedi was suffering, she continued to meditate until her door opened and a red storm topper marched in and stopped.

"My lady, The Supreme Leader wishes to speak with you" The Red Storm Trooper stated and Ranza Ren slowly looked up to the trooper and was silent for a few moments.

"Leave" Ranza Ren spoke in a cold voice and the trooper quickly turned and left, Ranza then slowly got up and turned around then slowly got down on one knee with her head lowered and soon the build in hologram device on the ground activated, Ranza Ren kept her head lowered and soon a hologram of Kylo Ren appeared and he looked down at her.

"Ranza Ren, report" Kylo Ren ordered.

"We draw near to our target, it wont be long before the Resistance is destroyed" Ranza slowly spoke.

"Did you feel it? did you feel Skywalker's pain?" Kylo Ren questioned.

"Yes, the odds are in our favor. The Jedi is struggling...she wont be a problem" Ranza simply responded.

"She is not the only one there remember" Kylo Ren stated.

"Evelyn Kenobi will meet the same fate, with your training I know I will not fail" Ranza spoke with determination.

"Skywalker has been having visions, visions from my grandfather's time I can sense when she has them. At the end of those visions she see's a planet for a split second" Kylo Ren revealed.

Ranza Ren slowly lifted her head and looked up at The Supreme Leader "What does it mean?".

Kylo Ren smirked "Its calling to her and I believe we can use this to our advantage, I know the planet she is seeing. My connection to the force is stronger then hers and I know the planet she is seeing is actually in the Outer Rim".

"What is it my love?" Ranza spoke calmly.

"Something which will ensure we will win" Kylo Ren smiled as he explained everything to Ranza Ren.

Back on Last Horizon both Evelyn and Rey were in Leia's private quarter's and Rey sat down and explained everything she witnessed in her dreams and despite how hard it was for Leia to listen she just continued to listen not matter how hard it was.

"Thats what I have been seeing every night, it all ends with a quick image of a planet" Rey whispered hating the images she had to reveal.

Leia looked up at Evelyn who was leaning on a nearby wall and they still couldn't get over that Rey was hiding this.

"These arnt dreams, they seem to be a message" Leia told Evelyn.

"A warning perhaps? maybe of what is to come?" Evelyn guessed.

"What can we do to end this?" Rey looked back and forth at the two women and soon Leia looked back at her niece.

"I honestly dont know, the only thing I suggest is to keep a close eye on your visions. Maybe you might see something next time it triggers" Leia suggested.

"You mean I have to just wait and see something? Is there anything you can do?" Rey was hoping for a better answer.

Evelyn moved from the wall and took a seat next to Rey "We're here for you, we just need to wait for that one moment. Once we have it we can then find a way to end these visions, that planet you seeing must have something to do with it".

"How long will that take though?" Rey wasnt happy at all.

Evelyn placed her hand on Rey's "as long as it takes". The two girls then looked at Leia.

"Evelyn try and help understand these visions, I want the training to stop until we know for sure whats going on. Focus on meditations" Leia suggested.

"Ok" Evelyn agreed.

"We cant just stop my training because of this" Rey frowned.

Leia slowly got up and went to Rey's side and Aunt and Niece looked into each others eyes. "Rey, I know you want to be ready. But this...what you are going through, its too dangerous to be left unchecked. Please...do it for us" Leia whispered in a kind tone and Rey looked at Evelyn how slowly nodded at her then she turned back Leia.

Rey sighed "I guess I dont have a choice".

Leia gently placed her finger and thumb and Rey's chin and their eyes met "Its gonna be ok Rey, just focus on meditation. Evelyn will help you with them".

Rey slowly stood up and she embraced her aunt and Leia returned it "I just want this to end...".

"It will Rey, have hope" Leia looked at Evelyn as she continued to hold Rey and the two looked worried, they hoped the worse wouldn't happen.

**"Rey's dreams are becoming more frequent and even Kylo Ren feels her disturbance, now he has a plan in motion. Evelyn must help Rey see what these dreams mean and soon The Gray Knight and The Last Jedi will find out the truth. Next chapter will see our heroes off on the next adventure so expect the chapter to be long lol hope you enjoyed this and are ready for more :)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Planet

**"Here we go! we will find out what planet Rey has been seeing in her visions and of course this chapter will kick off the next mission! Lets get this mission started!"**

Chapter 18: The Planet

Two weeks had past since Rey revealed the dreams she had been struggling with and ever since that day her training was put on hold until they were able to figure out the mystery behind this vision she was constantly having, the days were stressful for her but despite her frustration she was willing to focus on these dreams along with Evelyn to figure out what it was trying to tell her.

Both Evelyn and Rey were in the middle of the forest early in the morning where it was silent with only the sound of birds around them and Rey was sitting on a rock with her legs crossed and hands on her knees, her eyes remained shut and behind her was Evelyn with her hands gently resting on Rey's shoulders.

"Breath, let go of everything. Sound, your thoughts...quiet your mind and focus on your dream." Evelyn whispered and Rey was just still maintaining absolute focus and around them was a few tiny rocks and sticks gently floating around them.

Evelyn gently took her hands off Rey's shoulders and quietly walked around to Rey's front and leaned forward slightly until she was eye level and she could see Rey was indeed in absolute focus.

"Dive into the nightmare, let go of fear. Discover what its trying to tell you, look for the answer Rey. Find the planet." Evelyn whispered gently just enough for Rey to hear and after a few moments of complete silence Rey finally spoke quietly.

"I see...a storm...a storm in space, a planet full of red sand...with a clear path. The sky, red as blood. In the distance, I see a massive temple...cold as the night. I see..." Rey suddenly stopped talking as she sensed something else.

"Rey? what do you see?" Evelyn frowned.

Rey frowned slightly "There is something in the heart of it all, something powerful".

Evelyn watched Rey lower her head slightly. "I feel it call to me".

"Rey...is it the Dark?" Evelyn was a little worried.

Rey was silent for a few seconds but she spoke again "No...its something else, I feel...a single light in the darkness.".

Evelyn gently placed her hand on the rock making sure not to touch Rey and she just listened. "A single light that fights the darkness, a single hope".

"Rey, the light...what do you see inside that light?" Evelyn whispered.

Rey took a slow breath and allowed her mind to go deep into her vision "Its...I feel. Power, a power that stands against the darkness. A relic floating in a single room".

Evelyn frowned and slowly stood up straight and continued to look at Rey "A power that stands against the darkness?.

Rey then let out a breath and Evelyn gently placed her hands on Rey's shoulders gently making sure not to break her meditation. "What is it Rey?".

"There's someone there... I feel cold" Rey whispered. "A figure all in black...".

Rey's breathing became heavier "I see...I see him...".

Evelyn gripped Rey's shoulder's harder "Rey who do you see? who is it?".

The tiny rocks and sticks were starting to spin alot quicker around them but Rey kept diving into the vision.

"Its him...Kylo Ren, he's in front of the Temple he's looking back at me" Rey voice was breaking. "I feel pain".

All of a sudden Evelyn saw Rey's nose was starting to bleed so she shook Rey "Stop Rey, come back. Come back!".

Rey didnt respond and soon the vision of Kylo Ren fully turned to her and they were suddenly pulled into the chamber where the relic was floating in the centre of the room.

"He's in the chamber...he's reaching for the relic!" Rey's voice got louder as more blood came down her nose.

"REY STOP!" Evelyn shouted but Rey didn't responded as she then witnessed Kylo Ren pick up the relic and began to admire it, then he looked at Rey.

"With this...I will destroy everything you love" Kylo's voice echoed and all of a sudden Rey's vision pulled her right out of the Temple and high above the sky into space until the whole planet came into view, all of a sudden a single name hit her mind.

Rey's eyes snapped open "Moraband!" she shouted out and suddenly fell forward off the rock only to be caught in Evelyn's arms and the rocks and sticks fell to the ground as Evelyn gently kneeled on the ground with Rey in her arms.

"Rey!, are you ok? Starlight?" Evelyn held Rey close and saw her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, the meditation took its toll on Rey and drained her. Rey was out for the count.

Evelyn placed her hand over Rey's head and closed her eyes taking a deep breath and soon she sighed in relief knowing Rey was gonna be ok, she just needed to rest.

Evelyn gently placed her one hand behind Rey's shoulders while placing her other arm under Rey's legs and slowly stood up with Rey in her arms and she just look down at Rey resting her head against Evelyn's chest and noticed her eyes were finally closed.

"Your gonna be ok Starlight, your gonna be ok" Evelyn whispered to Rey and then slowly started walking back towards the base surrounded by complete silence of the forest.

Back inside the main hanger Javik was on top of the Tempest and finally welded the final piece of new plate to his ship finally sealing any exposed parts, the Tempest was 100% but he was satisfied that the ship's plating was finally fixed.

He sighed in happiness as he put down the welding kit and he took a look around the hanger and noticed the hanger was greatly expanded thanks to the R&D team and was now full of fighter ships which belonged to Jaylah and of course taking the centre stage of them all was the Falcon and on top of the Falcon was Chewie rewiring circuits along with Finn, Javik always saw himself as a loner always preferred to work alone but for some strange reason he found a home here.

Only thing is he never told anyone that, he loved being the over confident guy.

As he looked over the hanger he soon noticed Jaylah's five year old daughter looking at all the ships as she walked and he wondered where Jaylah was, it was rare to see Jaylah's daughter alone. Fearing she may end up getting into trouble he decided to climb down the ladder up next to the Tempest and his feet finally hit the concrete floor.

He noticed Jaylah's daughter was looking up at the Falcon which he found confusing as the Falcon was pretty banged up and was the oldest among the ships in the hanger, maybe that's why she was looking at it cause it stood out. Javik slowly walked until he was just the right distance away just in case he scared her and he just watched her look at the Falcon and then he looked at it himself.

"You like this one do you?" Javik called out as he looked down at her and Jaylah's daughter quickly turned and saw Javik and she slowly backed away and he gently put his hand out.

"Dont worry I'm not gonna hurt you, I was just wondering why you were here alone. Where's your mom?" Javik spoke calmly as possible.

Jaylah's daughter frowned not knowing what he meant so he just said her name "Jaylah? who looks after you?".

Javik slowly knelt down as the kid's gaurd was still up and he couldn't blame her, she didn't know him. "Can you understand me?, do you know what I'm saying".

After a few moments Jaylah's daughter slowly nodded and Javik gave a small smile "Smart kid, my name is Javik I know your mother".

Jaylah's daughter was still cautious and her eyes just looked him up and down.

"Don't be afraid, I was just wondering why you were in here its not safe for a kid while the grown ups are working" Javik was trying explain.

"Lelu!" The sound of Jaylah's voice echoed and Javik looked to the far right side of the hanger and saw Jaylah marching up to them.

"Why are you out here by yourself, where's your guard?" Jaylah was frustrated but not enough to upset her daughter and soon she picked up her daughter and looked at Javik.

"Why are you talking to her?" Jaylah frowned as Lelu huddled her head into her mother's shoulder facing away from Javik.

"I was up on the Tempest and I spotted her just wondering around, I thought she was lost and was looking for you. I was worried she may get hurt in this area" Javik explained as he removed his working gloves.

Jaylah looked back at her daughter and then back at Javik "Why are you worried about her?".

"I dont like see kids in danger, especially in this kind of environment... I lost a few childhood friends from wondering in the wrong places" Javik stated.

Jaylah was silent for a few moments and then lowered her head avoiding Javik's eyes "Thank you...".

"Its fine dont mention it" Javik quietly responded and then there was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Javik broke the silence. "You called her Lelu right?".

Jaylah then looked back at Javik with a questioning look "Thats her name, why?".

Javik gave a small smile "Its a beautiful name".

Jaylah continued to look at Javik for a few more seconds and then took a radio off her belt and tossed it to him and he caught it and examined it.

"Whats this?" Javik asked.

"Its a radio directed to me, if she wonders off and you spot her you tell me understood" Jaylah ordered.

Javik then looked back up at Jaylah and he slowly nodded and then Jaylah frowned looking past him. "Whats going on over there?".

Javik turned and just outside the hanger he saw Evelyn carrying Rey in her arms and his eyes widened, he quickly turned up to Chewie and Finn on top of the Falcon.

"Guys!" Javik shouted then Chewie and Finn stopped working and then looked at Javik as he point to the entrance and as they looked they saw Rey in Evelyn's arms.

Finn's eyes widened "Chewie come on!" he ordered and he jumped off the Falcon followed by Chewie and the two along with Javik rushed to the entrance way while Jaylah watched on.

Evelyn finally walked into the hanger and Finn, Chewie and Javik came to a stop looking at the knocked out Rey.

"Evie what happened?" Finn questioned as Evelyn walked past them and they followed.

"We were doing meditation to try and figure out her vision, she went to deep to find the answer and she drained herself." Evelyn looked at Finn as she walked.

"So she's ok?" Javik questioned and soon they all came to a stop with Evelyn turning to them and looked at each of them.

"She will be fine, she just needs rest. Chewie I want you to go and inform Leia" Chewie grunted and rushed to get Leia

"Javik report to Poe and find the location of a planet called Moraband, tell him is important" Javik nodded and rushed off.

Evelyn finally looked to Finn "Finn I want you to get some fresh clothes for Rey, go to our quarters and pick any set you find then come to Medical".

"You got it Evie" Evelyn watched him rushed off and she quickly turned and headed to Medical to get Rey to proper treatment.

-Supreme Leader Star Destroyer-

Sitting on his throne looking down at his damaged helmet in his hands Kylo Ren thinking over the battle he had with Rey and Evelyn on Yavin 4, he knew deep down that if Evelyn succeeded in training Rey the fate of The First Order would be at risk. But now he was confident that Rey would no longer be a problem.

After a few moments the doors to his throne room opened up and Kylo Ren looked up and saw General Hux slowly walk in with a stern look on his face, nothing was said as Hux finally came to the middle of the large room and looked right at his Supreme Leader.

"Supreme Leader I have pulled the fleet away from the Outer Rim as you requested, however your apprentice Ranza Ren is still in the deep parts of that sector." Hux stated.

"Good now we wait" Kylo Ren slowly spoke.

General Hux lowered his head and then looked back at Kylo Ren "May I ask why you have pulled all the ships back knowing full well our enemy is regaining strength as we speak?, the bounty hunter Jaylah has a huge fleet working with the remains of the Rebel scum. The longer we wait the more stronger they will become.".

Kylo Ren slowly placed his helmet on his armrest and then slowly stood up looking at Hux. "Numbers alone are nothing, it has been proven time and time again. What do you think keeps those rebels together?".

General Hux thought for a moment then looked back at Kylo "The Daughter Of Luke Skywalker".

"Lets not forget Evelyn Kenobi, the grand daughter of Obi Wan" Kylo Ren reminded and then slowly took a few steps towards Hux.

"Those two are the only thing thats keeping the Resistance together, cut out the core and everything around that core crumbles". Kylo Ren stated.

"With all do respects Supreme Leader, Evelyn Kenobi has grown in power ever since she came back from Coruscant and even Rey Skywalker grows more powerful with every passing day, this is why we should take all our ships and hunt them down" General Hux's voice was higher then normal.

"We dont need to, soon Rey Skywalker will be their undoing. Ranza Ren will see to it" Kylo Ren then turned back to his throne.

"Supreme Leader she may be your apprentice but sending her alone against Kenobi and Skywalker is suicide" General Hux was getting frustrated.

Kylo Ren picked up his damaged helmet and examined it "She wont be alone, not once they reach the Temple and find what they are looking for".

General Hux took a step forward frowning in confusion "What do you mean?".

Kylo Ren slowly looked back at Hux "Lets just say the scale will be tipped in our favour, the Resistance will not be able to continue once they find out what happens".

"Then what would you have our fleet do while we wait?" General Hux questioned.

Kylo Ren slowly sat down back in his throne and placed his helmet back on his arm rest. "Its time to show the galaxy that we are still in power, spread the fleet out and destroy anyone who even feels sympathy for the Resistance. That should put pressure on the Resistance.".

General Hux was silent for a few moments and soon he nodded "As you wish Supreme Leader". He then turned to leave.

"Also" Kylo Ren called out and Hux stopped in his tracks.

"I want you to contact the rest of The Knights Of Ren, send them to the location of Ranza Ren. Its time they all faced their final test". Kylo Ren ordered.

"As you wish" Hux then continued to walk out of the throne room and the doors shut behind him leaving Kylo Ren alone.

-Last Horizon, Medical Ward-

In a separate room in the Medical Ward Rey was placed in a medical bed and had not yet woken up since her collapse, she was changed in a medical gown and was attached to an I.V and in the room stood Finn, Leia and Evelyn.

"Doctor said she could be out for the whole day, maybe two days. She suffered alot of stress" Finn stated as he sat in the chair on the left of Rey's bed.

"She needs rest, she will be fine. She is as strong as her father" Leia was standing on the other side of the bed and gently held on to Rey's hand.

Evelyn just looked at Rey as she stood at the foot of the bed and it broke her heart seeing her Starlight out cold after being pushed to the limit, Leia looked to Evelyn and saw her distress and could feel the pain in her.

Leia turned to Finn "Finn can you leave for a second?".

Finn looked at Leia and Evelyn and saw the situation so he nodded at Leia and got out of his chair and walked past Evelyn not before gently tapping Evelyn's back in support as he left the room.

"Its my fault... I should have made her stop when I had the chance" Evelyn's voice was broken and Leia quickly came up to Evelyn and embraced her and Evelyn returned it.

"Dont ever think its your fault, you know Rey wanted to find the answers no matter what. Its no ones fault". Leia rubbed Evelyn's back in support.

"But I knew what was happening to her the second she went deeper into that vison" Evelyn let a tear fall and soon Leia pulled back and placed her hands on Evelyn's cheek.

"Listen to me Little Wing, you and Rey protect each other more then anything else. The connection I feel between you two grows stronger and stronger." Evelyn lowered her head but Leia gently lifted her head back up and met her eyes again.

"My girls would never risk the life of the other and not once have you put each other at risk, I see you standing here worrying for her. Just as she worries about you, both of you are strong together. Never forget that". Evelyn listened to the words very carefully and it hit her right in the heart and Leia was absolutely right, Evelyn would sacrifice everything for Rey and Rey would do the same.

Evelyn took a deep breath and slowly nodded "Thank you Leia...".

Leia and Evelyn then embraced each other one more time and stayed that way for a few seconds before letting go of each other again.

"Lets let her rest" Leia whispered with a smile and Evelyn nodded and the two took one last look at Rey as she slept and they then turned and quietly left the room together. Little did they know as soon as they left Rey's head moved slightly with a quiet grunt. "Mo..Moraband".

-Supreme Leader Star Destroyer-

Kylo Ren had his hand reached out with his eyes closed and head lowered "Go to Moraband" He then opened his eyes with a look of anger "Become something...more".

**"Rey has been weakened by diving deep into the vision and Evelyn blames herself. However now they have the name of the planet and Kylo Ren has big plans which will destroy The Resistance, from the inside. NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Decision

**"Here we go the new mission begins, with a sense of betrayal and fear"**

Chapter 19: A Decision

A few days had past since Rey finally saw the planet in her vision which repeated itself over and over however after the intense meditation while being watched over Evelyn she ended up collapsing from exhaustion.

Despite Rey being comfortable in the Medical Ward as she slept Evelyn on the other hand was upset that she didn't stop Rey from going to deep in the vision, it was her responsibility to make sure Rey didnt dive to the point of danger. Despite Leia saying it wasn't her fault she still felt guilty.

The day went on slow and Evelyn was in her quarters meditating trying to bring her mind at peace, during her meditation she felt echoes which she couldn't understand. The echoes were loud but were slowly fading to a quiet tone and all of a sudden it went silent.

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and in front of her was the one person she never wanted to see again, he had his back to her and was looking out the window of his throne room and he didnt seem to notice her.

"Kylo Ren" Evelyn called out with anger in her voice and after a few moments Kylo Ren slowly turned his head looking over his shoulder.

"Why am I not surprised, seeing that I connected through Rey I expected this to happen" He simply stated.

Evelyn frowned and slowly stood up looking at her enemy. "I don't care, but seeing that I am here why don't you tell me the truth. Why did you turn your back on everything you had?".

Kylo Ren slowly turned and walked towards her "I already told you, I left the past behind so I can become what I was meant to be".

Evelyn just watched until he stopped at arms length "You should too, your life was a lie and now look at you. You discovered your origins which were hidden from you, if those around you loved you didn't you think it was wise from them to tell you themselves." Kylo Ren then turned and walked back to his front and Evelyn just watched his movements.

"Thats exactly why, they didn't want me in harms way. That's what families do, but I guess family no longer matters to you" Evelyn said sternly as Kylo slowly sat on his throne and the two looked at each other.

"Like I told Rey, I didn't hate my father. That is not why I killed him, there is more going on then you know. Sometimes you have to sacrifice everything to do what's right" Kylo Ren stated.

"Then I guess you got what you wanted, a fancy throne, leader of The First Order" Evelyn then mocked a laugh "Even got a scar from you cousin after she easily beat you on Star Killer Base".

"What about you?, what do you have?" Kylo Ren simply asked unaffected by Evelyn's mockery.

"I have everything, family, friends...even Rey" Evelyn stated.

Kylo Ren smirked "Never would have believed you would go for my cousin, what about the truth you decided to hide from her?".

Evelyn blinked in confusion "What are you talking about?".

Kylo Ren slowly shook his head. "Don't pretend you don't know, I sensed it too...the vision you had with your grandfather".

Evelyn was silent as she knew what he was on about and she watched him stand back up with his broken mask in hand. "You know what awaits Rey, a dark prophercy...one that will turn Rey to the dark side just like her grandfather. Yet you decided no to tell her of this prophecy".

"She doesn't need to know, if she knew it may cause fear" Evelyn defended.

Kylo Ren smirked "So hiding it was your best option, what would she do if she found out you lied to her. We all know what Rey is like...hot headed and of course hates being lied to, did you know she attacked her own father when she found out the truth of him and me".

Evelyn frowned "What?".

"I sensed it all, Rey took her light saber and attempted to strike him down. Luke defended himself trying to talk reason but she just kept attacking and attacking until Luke had no choice but to disarm her" Kylo Ren layed it all down.

"Rey would never do that, she may be hot tempered but she wouldn't attack people she knows, not in anger" Evelyn didn't believe what he said.

Kylo Ren then slowly walked back to Evelyn "Why don't you ask her, or why don't you search her mind. The answers are all there...if she was willing to attack her own father for hiding the truth of me do you think she wont hesitate to do the same to you?".

"She would never do that...I dont believe you" Evelyn's eyes watered.

Kylo Ren finally came at arms length and stopped. "Go and find out then, I'm sure she will be more truthful then you and the rest of the Skywalkers. Dont come running to me when you discover the truth".

All of a sudden the connection was lost and Evelyn gasped as she was now back in her room and was breathing heavy and she stumbled towards her nearby desk as the connection drained her, Evelyn controlled her breathing and finally returned to a calm state.

"Rey wouldn't do that, she wouldn't" Evelyn continued to tell herself.

Hours had past since the force connection between Evelyn and Kylo and as the hours past Evelyn couldn't help but think of what Kylo Ren said, did Rey actually attack Luke out of anger of being lied to?, was she willing to risk killing him all cause of a lie? most of all did she realise she could have killed the only hope they had at the time.

The thoughts consumed Evelyn as she walked through a hallway and soon it became like an addiction, she slowly came to a stop closing her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to know the truth so she quickly turned a corner and headed straight for the Medical Ward.

After a few minutes walking at a fast pace Evelyn finally was in the Medical Ward and came to the private room Rey was in, she stood at the door full of questions and confusion but she refused to believe Rey would do something like that, to someone she looked up to as a child.

Evelyn took a deep breath and slowly entered the private room and saw Rey was still sleeping peacefully, Evelyn's heart was warmed by the sight of Rey just sleeping but she full of confusion and seeked truth.

"Rey, please tell me it isnt true" Evelyn slowly approached the side of Rey's bed and looked down at her hoping Kylo Ren was lying.

"Please tell me..." Evelyn whispered and after a few moments of agony she slowly raised her hand and hovered it over Rey's forehead, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes focusing on what she was looking for and she soon began to hear voices and all of a sudden she opened her eyes and saw she was on the island Luke Skywalker fled to and it was pouring down rain.

She looked to the sky and could feel the rain hit her face hard and the cold air freeze her entire body.

"Is it true!? Evelyn heard Rey's voice behind her and she quickly turned to see Rey standing in a destroyed hut looking at Luke and they were both drenched.

"did you try to murder him?" Rey demanded to know.

Evelyn saw the anger coming off Rey and she slowly turned to Luke to see what would happen.

"Leave this island now" Luke turned and walked away.

"Stop!" Rey called to him as she followed but he continued walking "Stop!" Rey shouted again and Evelyn could only watch the scene before her go on.

Luke ignored her and kept walking and then he was struck in the head and he fell to the ground and he turned and saw Rey with her staff in hand "Did you do it? did you create Kylo Ren!?".

Evelyn took a few steps forward in shock seeing Rey standing over Luke ready to attack.

"Its not that simple Rey" Luke tried to explain.

"Your gonna tell me right now!" Rey's anger raised to new heights and Luke knew anger had taken over her so he quickly got to his feet and she swinged at him with her staff but Luke used the Force and pulled a metal bar to him and blocked Rey's attack in time and they looked deep into each others eyes.

Evelyn breathed heavy as she slowly walked to the side seeing the battle in front of her.

"Rey stop!" Luke ordered her but she didn't listen and swinged again and Luke blocked every attack as he backed away and soon she left herself open and he swinged the bar at her arm and she grunted in pain and it only made her a lot more angry and she pressed the attack pushing him up the stairs towards the other huts but Luke was able to see every swing before it happened.

"Rey stop it..." Evelyn quietly called out.

Rey was getting angrier and angrier and she gave one hard swing but Luke caught her staff in his hand and he snatched it and kicked her away and he threw the staff but Rey refused to be beaten so she extended her arm towards her destroyed and called her lightsaber and as soon as it reached her hand she ignited it and turned to Luke to attack.

"REY NO!" Evelyn shouted at the vision as she looked on in horror.

Luke quickly used the Force and pushed her back hard and she fell down hard and she quickly got up with her lightsaber ready with anger in her eyes.

"Rey dont let anger control you dont let it corrupt you" Luke called out to her but she gritted her teeth and screamed as she charged and swinged at him but Luke raised his hand towards his hut and his own light saber came to him and he ignited it and the blue and green light sabers clashed.

"You didnt see what I saw Rey!" Luke argued as their lightsabers struggled against each other.

"I've seen enough!" Rey pushed back against Luke and swinged at him again but Luke blocked the attacks one after the other and soon Rey swinged lower to target his legs and when he blocked that attack Rey used her free hand and delivered a back hand right into Luke's face knocking him back and in the moment she jumped off some rubble and slashed downwards at Luke but he blocked it just in time and delivered a huge kick to Rey's stomach knocking her back.

Evelyn was in complete shock and her eyes watered seeing Rey attacking Luke, even though the future had healed their wounds it was still hard to believe Rey would attack out of anger like this.

She watched Luke continue to defend and at that point she saw the look in his eyes change she knew he was gonna fight back and put her down.

Evelyn watched as Luke kicked Rey from him and saw Luke rush to her and swinged at Rey with all his strength and every time she blocked she would stumble and she even couldnt counter attack as Luke was swinging faster and she was being pushed back down to her destroyed hut.

"STOP!" Evelyn shouted.

The attacks from Luke were making it hard for Rey to defend herself and she was getting tired and all of a sudden her anger was replaced by fear as she blocked another strong attack from Luke and soon he used the Force and pushed her to the ground hard and swinged again and even though Rey blocked the attack the force of the impact knocked her lightsaber out of her hand and she looked up in fear and screamed as Luke struck down at her and Rey closed her eyes waiting for the strike.

But it never came...

Evelyn just fell to her knees with wide eyes after she just witnessed the worst thing she ever saw from Rey, how she moved in her anger. In a way it scared her, she never knew Rey could be this dangerous.

Rey opened her eyes and saw the green lightsaber piercing the rock right next to her face and she looked up and saw Luke looking down at her.

"You almost turned to The Dark side you would have been one of them" Luke stated and Rey watched as he pulled his lightsaber back and turned it off and he turned and walked off.

Evelyn just looked on as the rain soaked her and all she saw was Rey on the ground looking at her father as he walked away.

"Why did you attack?..." Evelyn whispered and all of a sudden everything went white and she was back in the Medical Room gasping for air and she looked down at Rey who suddenly woke up so Evelyn quickly moved her hand away, Rey turned her head to Evelyn with wide eyes.

"Little Wing?" Rey whispered.

Evelyn was still shaken but managed to hide it and put on a fake smile as he placed his hand on Rey's shoulder. "Its ok Rey, your in the medical ward".

"What happened?" Rey tried to calm herself.

"You went too deep into the vision, it completely drained you Rey" Evelyn stated.

"How long was I out?" Rey asked.

Evelyn took a deep breath still shaken over what she witnessed "A few days, dont worry everything has been going well".

Rey just looked up at Evelyn and could tell something was off, Evelyn's eyes would leave hers every now and then as she looked at Rey's body. It felt like she was trying to avoid looking at her.

"Evelyn. Are you ok? You look shaken" Rey whispered.

Evelyn then looked back at Rey and was silent for a few seconds and then slowly took Rey's hand off the bed and gently held it "I'm fine Rey, you just gave me a scare thats all".

Rey sighed feeling a little guilty "I'm sorry Little Wing, didnt mean to".

"Its ok Rey, at least your ok. Listen get some rest, I'll go see Leia and let her know you are awake" Evelyn simply said and Rey just watched her walk off without giving a second glance and it really confused her. Evelyn would always call Rey 'Starlight' every time she would call Evelyn 'Little Wing'.

Rey just layed there on her bed just watching the door leading out of the room and she could feel something was off with Evelyn. "Little Wing, whats happened?" She whispered to herself.

An hour had past and Leia was in Rey's medical room and were explaining everything that Evelyn mentioned from Rey's vision of the planet she saw in her dreams and Rey just listened carefully.

"Rey the planet you saw is called Moraband, we did some research and what we found...was troubling" Leia quietly explained.

"What did you find?" Rey asked as she now sat up on the bed as her strength returned.

Leia took a deep breath "Rey, that place...was a home world to the Sith.".

Rey blinked in confusion "The Sith? why would I dream of that planet?".

"I dont know Rey, none of us do. However I must ask you not to persue this" Leia asked.

Rey frowned "Leia, this must have called me for a reason, what if its a warning of something coming? What if its something we have to stop?".

Leia slowly came to Rey's side with a look of concern "Rey, that place is full of darkness. Only one Jedi managed to face that planet without falling, Master Yoda was the only one who was strong enough to face it".

"Then why would it call to me Leia? Why am I constantly seeing the planet in my dreams" Rey questioned.

Leia had no answer "I dont know but this planet, its extremely dangerous and the power of that place is far beyond anything you or any of us have come across".

Rey slowly looked down at her hands resting in her lap "What am I supposed to do, what if this is something I must do?.

Leia gently took Rey's hand and her niece slowly looked up at her "Rey listen to me, please...until we know more we cannot risk you going there. It would break my heart to see you turn".

Rey held on to Leia's hand "Leia, I would never do that...I couldn't betray what I have here".

"The Darkside is full of temptation, it calls to those and offers what Jedi wants most, only to swallow them whole. Rey...dont pursue these visions until we know more...please".

Rey looked down at her hand in Leia and she slowly took a deep breath and then looked up at Leia again and slowly nodded "Ok Leia, I promise".

Leia sighed in relief and smiled "I am just protecting you Rey, I dont want to lose you".

Rey nodded "No I understand" She then looked back down to her hand in Leia's and her thoughts shifted to Evelyn.

"Leia" Rey looked back up at her aunt "Whats wrong with Evelyn? She seems...distant".

Leia smile slowly faded as she looked at her niece "She is properly just stressed, its not been easy for the both of you".

Rey slowly nodded "Ok..." She wasnt convinced but she just decided to let it go for now. "Can I leave this bed now?".

Leia gave a small smile and nodded "Of course but take it easy ok".

Rey smiled "I will".

Leia then leaned down and kissed the top of Rey's head and the two just smiled at each other for a few seconds and soon Leia turned and leave the room leaving Rey alone. After Leia left Rey slowly turned to the side of her bed and planted her feet on the ground and all of a sudden she gritted her teeth and placed her hand on her head as it began to hurt.

Rey heard echoes of people screaming and lightsabers clashing and all of a sudden she heard a voice.

"Go to Moraband, its the only way to save your friends"

Rey's eyes shot open at the mention of her friends and it scared her to think her friends would be in danger.

"What is this...why is it calling to me" Rey whispered to herself frustrated as she sat alone in the room.

Back in the crews quarters Evelyn was in her room sitting on her desk resting her head in her hands as she leaned on the desk, what she saw in Rey's mind shocked her. Despite Luke lied to Rey she never would have thought Rey would actually attempt to attack him with her lightsaber.

Was Rey really capable of lashing out like that over a lie, Evelyn taught Rey a few days ago about being able to fight against enemies who were once friends, but now she wondered if Rey could do it all along.

Evelyn's mind went back to when she woken up under the rubble of the bridge as they took the fortress from the Overlord, she remembered the rage that consumed Rey and what it did to her. Rey ignored the fact she ran onward towards the Overlord while leaving Finn, Jaylah and Javik to fend for themselves.

For the first time Evelyn didnt know how to take this all in, moments past as she kept thinking of what she witnessed in Rey's and soon she heard her door open and she turned to see Leia slowly walk in with a look of worry.

"Leia, are you ok?" Evelyn asked in a gentle voice as she turned her seat to Leia.

Leia slowly took a deep breath as she looked to her hands as she rubbed them over them and Evelyn got up and walked to her and gently took hold of her hands.

"Leia, your cold. Whats wrong?" Evelyn whispered.

Leia slowly looked up at Evelyn and her eyes watered "Can we sit down for a moment?".

Evelyn slowly nodded "Of course, come on" She gently directed Leia to her desk and allowed her to sit in her own seat and Evelyn pulled up another seat and sat down opposite her then leaned forward watching Leia rub her eyes.

"Leia what is it?" Evelyn whispered.

Evelyn continued to watch Leia collect herself and after a few moments Leia finally looked at the young woman. "Its Rey, I fear its calling her.".

"Calling her, you mean the Dark Side?" Evelyn had fear in her eyes.

Leia slowly nodded trying to control her emotions "Yes, I think it is. The planet she saw in her visions, Moraband...its the home to the ancient Sith".

"Ancient Sith, you mean the ones from the Clone Wars?" Evelyn questioned.

Leia slowly nodded "The very same, the planet is located in Horuset System".

"Horuset System..." Evelyn looked to her side thinking then looked right back at Leia. "Thats here in the Outer Rim".

"And now its calling to her, I fear the call is gonna become worse. She seemed determined to go to Moraband" Leia revealed.

Evelyn frowned "Why? why would she go there knowing that the darkness is there?".

"She thinks it could be a warning, that there is something there that must be prevented" Leia revealed.

Evelyn sighed and slowly got up out of her seat and walked to the middle of her room with her hands on her hips thinking over this situation.

"Evelyn if she goes there, it could mean the end for the Resistance. We cant let her go there, not until we know for certain" Leia questioned.

Evelyn slowly turned around to Leia. "I wont let that happen Leia, as far as I'm concerned she is not ready".

Leia continued to look at Evelyn and she could sense something inside her "Something's happened hasnt it?".

Evelyn sighed rubbing the back of her head. "You know I dont keep nothing from you Leia, will you be willing to listen. I was planning to tell you once my mind was straight.

"Go on" Leia slowly nodded and Evelyn sighed as she went back to her seat and faced Leia and it was silent for a few moments and soon Evelyn broke the silence.

"It's Ben...we connected through the Force earlier" Evelyn revealed and Leia frowned as she continued to listen.

"I wasnt happy to see him but...he said something which made me go investigate" Evelyn quietly spoke.

"What did he say?" Leia just sat there listening.

Evelyn looked down at her hands and rubbed them over trying to collect her thoughts "He was talking about Rey...about what happened between her and Luke on the island, I didnt believe him. But I had to be sure...so I went to Rey...and I searched her mind, he was telling the truth".

Leia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she sighed. "I know..."

Evelyn quickly looked up at Leia in shock "You knew?...you knew that Rey almost killed her father?".

Leia looked up at Evelyn a little heartbroken. "I did... I was afraid to tell you, the connection you and Rey have...I never saw the two girls I love so much be so happy with each other. I was afraid it would destroy you".

Evelyn looked to her side a little shocked. "Did you know about when Rey stormed after the Overlord leaving everyone else to fend for themselves when we first came here?".

"I sensed it..." Leia admitted.

The two were silent for a few moments and soon Evelyn looked back to Leia. "Tell me something Leia, do you believe there is a chance she could turn?".

Leia looked down at her hands "Any Jedi can turn...but yes...I fear she could".

Evelyn leaned forward and took Leia's hands and caressed them gently and the two looked at eachother.

"Leia, I promise you...I will not allow that to happen. I will glady die if I have to protect her, I will not allow her to persue this vision" Evelyn spoke with determination and love.

Leia slowly nodded and then Evelyn came forward and hugged Leia and the two held each other tight as their emotions were coming to the surface.

Little did that know that during the whole talk between them Rey was just around the corner from the door listening to the conversation, she heard everything to Evelyn saying she wasnt ready and it broke her heart to hear that they believed she would turn.

Rey felt a little betrayed, a little angry that Evelyn actually went into her mind without even asking her about what happened. She never would have thought Evelyn would go snooping in her mind, she thought she loved her enough to at least ask her.

"How could you..." Rey whispered to herself and then turned and walked away not wanting to be in the area and as she walked down the many hallways she heard the voices in her mind again which made her stop in her tracks.

"The fate of the galaxy depends on you, fulfil your destiny...bring back peace..." The voice was slow and was a whisper in her ears.

"What are you..." Rey whispered.

"Bring back peace..." The voice called out like an echo.

Rey slowly looked back down the hallway she walked down which lead back to the barracks where Evelyn and Leia were and she didnt know if she should go back to them. All of a sudden she grunted in pain as she placed her hands on her head as she stumbled to the wall and all she heard was screams and the sound of a lightsaber cutting them down.

"Stop..." Rey gritted her teeth as the pain intensified and soon she fell to her knees hearing more screams and all of a sudden they stopped and Rey started breathing heavy after the painful moment.

Soon she slowly stood up with the help of the nearby wall and she couldnt handle this anymore, if these visions were true and if these voices were connected then there was a danger coming. She refused to allow that to come to her friends.

Rey looked back down the hall one more time. "I'm sorry, I have to do this...".

She turned and rushed down the hall with her mind made up, she had a plan and just had to wait until nightfall.

**"Rey discovered Evelyn dived into her mind instead of coming to her, she overheard the conversation of her falling to the Dark Side. Rey feels betrayed and the voices in her mind wont stop, she has made up her mind. The new journey begins in the next chapter**


	20. Chapter 20: Personal Mission

**"Here we go, the last chapter before the new mission and Rey is about to do what ever it takes to get to Moraband".**

Chapter 20: Personal Mission

In was now night on the new Resistance Base on Last Horizon and Rey was standing at the foot of her bed in her Jedi Training Robes just looking down at Evelyn sleeping, earlier Rey overheard that Evelyn went into her mind while she was out cold in the medical bed and all she could feel was betrayal.

Rey avoided Evelyn for the entire day and even avoided Leia, she couldn't believe her girlfriend would invade her mind like that. She couldn't understand why but now wasnt the time to wake her up.

After spending the whole day thinking over her plan she decided it was now or never, if this vision of Moraband was calling to her and the voices were saying it was the only way to save her friends she couldn't ignore this chance. Even if the dangers were too great.

Rey looked at Evelyn for a few more seconds and then quickly turned picking up her bag on the nearby desk, she only took items which belonged to her and left everything Evelyn gave her on the table.

She only had her broken lightsaber along with her temporary one and the white blaster that Han Solo gave her, Rey wanted no distractions and didnt want anything related to Evelyn as this mission was too important to her. After a few moments checking over her items she was finally satisfied with her gear so she placed her bag over her shoulder and left the room without giving a second glance to Evelyn.

The hallways were quiet and there were only a few guards on patrol but none of them questioned Rey as all she said was she was going to train, her heart raced as she got close to the hanger as she set foot in it her eyes quickly spotted the Falcon.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am Evelyn" Rey whispered to herself in determination and she marched to the Falcon ready to take it to space and to her destination, lucky enough the hanger was empty and it was less stress for Rey as she finally went under the Falcon and headed up the ramp and into the familiar halls of the ship she became so familiar with.

Rey slowly walked through the halls and memories of her time on the ship flooded her mind, memories flying the ship for the first time with Finn and meeting Han, Chewie and Evelyn and it was the very ship she stood on as she said goodbye to her father Luke Skywalker.

It was emotional for her but they gave her strength knowing how far she came from being a scavenger and now being the last hope for the galaxy, Rey Skywalker was not gonna fail the ones she loved.

Rey soon came to the cockpit and she stopped in her tracks as she saw Chewie just sitting in his chair leaning on his hand as he leaned on the controls just poking at the controls, Rey could feel Chewie still missed Han.

"Chewie?" Rey whispered and Chewie slowly looked back at Rey and let off a little grunt and Rey slowly came close to him and placed her hand on his shoulder as he mumbled looking back at the controls.

"I miss him too, everyday" Rey whispered as her eyes watered and Chewie slowly nodded in agreement.

Rey knew her mission had to take priority but instead of trying to trick Chewie she was gonna be honest with him, not be the same person Evelyn was. Rey slowly took her seat and looked at her friend.

"Chewie, I have to take the Falcon to a place I saw in my visions" Rey whispered and Chewie slowly looked at her and just listened.

Rey took a deep breath hoping Chewie would understand. "Evelyn and Leia dont want me to go there...but I believe what ever is there can help us, its gonna be dangerous but this is something I must do".

Chewie looked to the controls in front of him and then looked back at Rey and mumbled and Rey shrugged her shoulders. "I dont know how dangerous, but I have to do this...I cant let the people we lost...I cant let their deaths be in vein".

Chewie lowered his head thinking it over as Rey went on. "Chewie I understand if you dont like this, but please...I must do this. Let Leia know I am sorry".

Rey then saw Chewie look right at her and mumbled which shocked Rey. "You want to come with me?".

Chewie slowly nodded and Rey was still shocked. "Are you sure, I dont want to see you hurt".

Rey then watched Chewie reach out and place his hand on Rey's shoulder giving it a light squeeze and mumbled again and Rey could only smile. "Thank you for being my Guardian Angel, I'm so glad I met you".

Chewie let out a happy roar agreeing with her and with their minds set then turned and activated the controls of the Falcon and the engines fired up.

Back in Rey's room Evelyn's eyes shot open as she sensed the situation in the hanger and she quickly looked down the bed to the desk and saw Rey's things were gone, Evelyn knew right then what Rey was doing.

"No!" Evelyn shot out of bed and ran out of her room and hit a nearby switch on the wall and alarms echoed through out the entire base as she ran as fast as she could to the hanger.

Rey and Chewie finally powered up the Falcon and thats when they heard the alarms go off and they looked at each other.

"You dont have to come Chewie..." Rey offered him a chance to go but Chewie quickly flipped a switch and the thrusters of the Falcon fired up giving Rey his answer. He was with her till the end and Rey just smiled. "Lets get out of here".

Evelyn ran through the halls as many Resistance soldiers poured out of their barrack rooms and rushing to combat positions and soon Evelyn bumped right into Poe as she turned the corner.

"Little Wing whats happened" Poe quickly questioned.

Evelyn quickly rushed past Poe while pulling him with her. "Its Rey, she's about to do something stupid! Come on!". Evelyn and Poe quickly rushed off towards the hanger as fast as they could.

The alarms echoed in the hanger and soon The Falcon's ramp closed up and the ship started lifting of the ground and pointed to the exit out into the open and the thrusters powered up ready to fly out. Rey placed her hands on the lever ready to shoot the Falcon out and as she looked out she saw the door she came through into the hanger and she saw Evelyn and Poe rushing in and they stopped dead in their tracks seeing the Falcon up in the air.

Rey's eyes turned to anger and Evelyn's shocked eyes met each others and after a few intense seconds Rey pushed the lever forward.

"REY NO!" Evelyn shouted and the Falcon shot forwards and out of the hanger and Evelyn with Poe gave chase as they ran out of the base entrance and looked on as the Falcon shot up into the sky and headed into space.

"I am not as weak as you think" Rey said to herself and Chewie looked at her as he tilted his head but soon he looked back out to space and he pulled back another lever and the Falcon entered lightspeed and vanished from sight and away from Last Horizon.

Evelyn and Poe looked on in shock as they just stared at the sky after witnessing what just happened and the base's alarms just echoed.

"Little Wing?" Poe questioned as he looked to the sky.

"She's going to Moraband, the home planet of the Sith" Evelyn then quickly turned and Poe frowned and turned to Evelyn and followed her in.

"Moraband? why would she go there?" Poe questioned as he followed her back into the base.

Evelyn looked back to him as she continued to walk into the hanger. "I'll explain later, get everyone to the briefing room while I go and see Leia".

"Got it" Poe then rushed off ahead while Evelyn headed in another direction in search of Leia, minutes had past and Evelyn headed up to Leia's private room and quickly entered and saw Leia looking out her window into the sky.

"Leia, Rey's gone..." Evelyn's voice was full of worry.

Leia sighed and closed her eyes as she lowered her head. "I knew she wouldn't be able to resist, I should have been more stricter...explained alot more".

Evelyn came closer to Leia and placed her hand on Leia's back. "Leia I must go after her before its too late".

Leia slowly turned her attention to Evelyn and she slowly nodded, get everyone briefed. Every minute counts".

Evelyn nodded and quickly turned and rushed out the door leaving Leia alone and she looked back out her window and into the sky. "Rey...".

An hour had past and Finn, Poe, Javik, C3PO and R2 where in a briefing room looking on at Evelyn behind a table presenting a hologram of the planet Moraband and she explained what was so important about it.

"Ever since we settled here Rey has been experiencing visions of possibly the future and it all points to this planet right here" Evelyn calmly stated as everyone looked at the red dead planet.

"Whats there?" Finn asked as he sat next to Rose.

Evelyn folded her arms thinking about what Rey revealed in her vision. "Rey mentioned a relic, a very powerful one. Untamed and mysterious, the planet itself belonged to the Sith".

"Ok explain to me what the Sith are again" Javik raised his hand as he spoke and Jaylah looked at him as she leaned on the back wall.

"The Sith are an ancient order of force users like the Jedi, only they are devoted to the Dark Side of the Force, they are driven by hate, anger and greed and are obsessed on gaining power no matter the cost and consumed of lust for Galatic Domination" Evelyn explained.

"Just like Snoke and now Kylo Ren" Poe added.

Evelyn slowly looked to Poe and then gave a slow nod then she turned back to her friends as she slowly came around the table. "We dont know what kind of power is there but seeing that the planet was once ruled by the Sith we can only assume that relic is full of dark power".

"Why would Rey have visions of this?" Rose finally spoke as took it all in.

"Because she is a Skywalker" Jaylah finally spoke and everyone looked at her and she just looked at them.

"We all know the story of Darth Vader, who he was before. He was Rey's grandfather, it runs in the family" Jaylah calmly stated.

"Leia is not like that" Poe argued.

"But Leia's father was and now this Dark Side is calling to her" Jaylah then looked at Evelyn. "Deny it all you want Evelyn, but deep down you suspect it".

Evelyn still with her arms crossed lowered her head as everyone looked back at her then Finn got up and approached Evelyn. "Evie, we know you love Rey but I've known her longer then anyone else here".

Finn then looked back at everyone in the room "Rey may be hot tempered, but she would never betray the people she loves. We know how much she would sacrifice for us, she may have been reckless when we first stormed this place but all the times she came to the rescue before says it all.

"She came back for us on Crait, if it wasn't for her and her father we wouldn't be alive today. What ever she is after she must believes it can help us, even if she is unaware of the dangers". Finn spoke to everyone as they listened.

"How many of us have been reckless in the past to save what we love" Finn questioned and everyone in front of him was silent as they looked at each other.

All of a sudden R2 beeped a few times and C3PO looked at him then at everyone else. "R2 and I have witnessed a lot reckless actions from people we know, what ever Lady Rey s doing. I do believe she is doing it to protect those she cares about".

Evelyn slowly looked up at C3PO and R2 and the droids looked at her and C3PO spoke again. "We have seen a lot of reckless actions from Master Luke, Leia and Han. But they were noble and I know what Rey believes she is doing is noble, just like you were protecting her by trying to stop her.".

Evelyn looked at C3PO for a few more seconds and then slowly nodded and then turned her attention to everyone who was now looking at her. "I'm going after her, if you wish to sit this one out I wont hold it against you. But I cant let Rey suffer the same fate, so I ask you all as my friends. Will you come with me?".

The room was silent and soon Finn came close to Evelyn and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll always go with you".

Poe then slowly stood up. "You can count me in".

Soon Javik stood up aswell. "I wont stand by watching you go into danger alone".

All of a sudden R2 rolled forward and beeped a few times and soon C3PO came forward next to R2. "R2 would wish to come with you Evelyn, as do I if you let us".

Jaylah looked at the group before her and everyone was ready to follow Evelyn into the depths of hell and after taking a few deep breaths she leaned off the wall and unfolded her arms. "I'm coming too, your gonna need a good shooter".

Evelyn looked at everyone and they all were full of loyalty and all she could do was give a tiny smile to them all. "Thank you, all of you".

Hours had past and everyone was out side the hanger where the Tempest was being prepped for launch and Evelyn was wearing her traditional gear with her light saber hanging on her belt and Han Solo's blaster attached to her left thigh looking at everyone saying their goodbyes.

Finn was hugging Rose and despite her insistence Finn told her the base needed and the Resistance needed her to keep things running.

Jaylah was kneeling down holding on to her daughter with two guards near them and Javik just looked on as mother and daughter held on to each other.

"I promise I will be back Lelu, keep looking to the stars". Jaylah whispered as she held her daughter and Javik just watched to two and could see how hard it was for them to let go of each other, but after a few moments Jaylah and Lelu broke the hug and held each other's cheek.

"I'll look to the stars" Lelu spoke out in public for the first time and her voice was full of innocence and Javik took a few steps forward and Lelu looked at him and Jaylah turned to him.

"I'll make sure she comes back Lelu, she's one of the toughest woman I know." Javik reassured and Jaylah and Lelu looked at him for a few moments and then mother and daughter embraced one more time.

Evelyn smiled at Javik's love and care for Jaylah even though he would never admit it she could tell he was falling for Jaylah and she was so happy to see that he found someone he potentially loved, she then turned her head to Poe who was saying goodbye to Connix and she watched as the two kissed.

Connix held on to Poe as their lips connected and soon they pulled back collecting air. "Promise me you will come back, I want to hold you like this forever".

The two then held eachother close with Poe massaging Connix scalp as she rested her head on his chest. "Connix, I will be back. I promise...".

Evelyn just continued to watch on and soon C3PO and R2 came past the group and approached Evelyn and she smiled at the two droids she grew up with.

"Evelyn, General Leia is on her way. She wishes to speak to you before you go". C3PO explained and Evelyn nodded.

"Thank you 3PO" She then looked down at R2 who beeped and Evelyn placed her hand on the top of R2.

"It means alot you two are coming, I missed being around you two" Evelyn looked back at C3PO.

R2 rocked back and forth beeping and Evelyn chuckled at the droid as he rolled off to the ramp of the Tempest and she and C3PO watched as he went up the ramp.

"Never know what I'd do without him" C3PO stated and Evelyn looked back at him with wide eyes then gave a smile.

"3PO did you just say what I think you said?" Evelyn chuckled.

The gold droid looked at Evelyn. "Guess I did, Lady Evelyn I want to thank you for allowing us to come with you. Its the least we can do for you and Master Luke".

Evelyn slowly placed her hand on C3PO's shoulder and her smile never dropped. "He would be proud of you 3PO".

"I believe he would be proud of all of us, I'm ready to help you bring back Lady Rey" C3PO stated and soon walked towards the Tempest and Evelyn just watched him head up the ramp then she turned back to her friends and thats when she saw Leia coming out of the main entrance of the base.

Evelyn started walking towards Leia and past everyone else as she just focused on Leia and soon she came right up to Leia and the two embraced.

"I'm sorry Leia, I should have seen this coming" Evelyn's eyes watered as she continued to hold on to Leia.

Leia held Evelyn tighter "Its not your fault Little Wing, none of us saw this coming. I thought she would listen..".

Evelyn felt a tear fall down her cheek as Leia rubbed her back in comfort "Leia...what should I do?".

Leia slowly pulled back and placed her hands on Evelyn's cheeks and looked right into her eyes. "Bring her home...despite this situation, she needs you".

"Leia. The look she gave me before she left, it was full of anger and betrayal...I think she knows what I did" Evelyn tried to control her emotions.

Leia slowly traced her thumbs over Evelyn's cheeks and removed her tears. "You did it out of love, you wanted to see the truth. Do you still love her even after everything you saw?".

Evelyn took a deep breath and gave a small nod. "I do...in the end she had a moment with her father before his sacrifice".

"We all make mistakes Evelyn, small and large...its what we do to make up for them. Its up to you Little Wing, cause without people like you and Rey theres no hope...its now or never". Leia's voice was calm and supportive and Evelyn found strength in it.

"What are you gonna do?" Leia whispered.

Evelyn looked into Leia's eyes as she finally stopped the tears. "I'm gonna find her, tell her everything I did and why...and I'm gonna bring her home".

Leia smiled up at Evelyn. "Then go, find the woman you love...bring her back to her family".

Evelyn gave a small smile and the two embraced once more and soon the two let go of each other and looked back to the Tempest and saw Poe, Finn, Jaylah and Javik standing there waiting for Evelyn.

"They are ready, and so are you" Leia whispered and Evelyn looked back at Leia and smiled.

"I will bring her home, I promise" Evelyn spoke with a strong soul and after saying one more goodbye she finally turned and walked towards the Tempest where her friends were ready to bring Rey Skywalker back home.

A few minutes had past and Leia with many other Resistance Troopers along with a few of Jaylah's men looked on in a large group as they watched the Tempest power up and slowly began to lift off the platform.

Poe and Javik who were sitting in the two pilot seats looked at each other and nodded taking the situation seriously, Jaylah was in the living quarters looking down at a holographic photo of her daughter Lelu and Evelyn was in the Captain's Cabin and was sitting crossed legged on the floor at the foot of her bed.

She rested her hands on her knees and had her head lowered and just meditated on the current events and despite the pain she felt she had a new strength, to find the woman she loves and make things right.

Soon the Tempest aimed for the sky and everyone looking on at the landing pad with Leia soon began cheering for The Tempest to bring back the Falcon and The Last Jedi but Leia didn't cheer all she did was smile knowing Evelyn will do everything in her power to bring her niece home.

The Tempest's engines fired up and then shot to the sky and the crowed cheered on as the Tempest flew at light speed on its new mission, Hope was still alive and they believed in Evelyn Kenobi and her crew as they witnessed the Tempest finally vanish into space.

In another part of the Outer Rim sitting in her own quarters meditating, Ranza Ren still wearing her Sith mask and hood slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes as she sensed a disturbance.

"Let the plan begin..." Ranza Ren spoke in pure evil as Kylo Ren's plan can now be finally executed.

**"Rey with Chewie is heading for Moraband and Evelyn along with her crew are going after her, little do they know that Kylo Ren's apprentice is ready to execute the plan organised by Kylo Ren, what will happen?. We will find out on this new mission which will change everything.**


	21. Chapter 21: Knights Of Ren

**"This chapter will see Ranza meet Evelyn for the first time, what will happen at their first meeting? Lets find out**

Chapter 21: The Knights Of Ren

"Rey Skywalker has begun her personal mission to Moraband, Kenobi is determined to stop her before Rey reaches it" Ranza Ren slowly spoke as she was kneeling down on one knee with her head lowered as a projection of Kylo Ren was standing before her.

"Things are going according to plan, once Rey reaches Moraband and finds what she is looking for...it will all be over" Kylo Ren stated.

"My love" Ranza Ren looked up at the projection of her Master. "What of Evelyn Kenobi?"

Kylo Ren balled his fists as they were down by his side. "We can not allow her to interfere, I want you to hunt her and kill her. But be warned, she is strong in the Force and will be a challenge".

"If it is your wish for me to kill her then I will do your bidding" Ranza Ren lowered her head in respect.

"Your gonna need all the training and help you can get, do not under estimate your target" Kylo Ren ordered.

"I will not fail you my love" Ranza Ren spoke quietly.

"Destroy Evelyn Kenobi and you will be my empress, we will rule together...just as I have envisioned" Kylo Ren smirked then the projection ended leaving Ranza Ren alone in the private room.

She slowly raised back to her feet and looked into the distance full of determination "My love."

Suddenly the door leading out of the private room opened and a stormtrooper entered with his blaster in hand and he stood to attention. "My Lady, our spies have confirmed the Millennium Falcon is on course to Moraband our intel team is currently tracking its movements and its gonna be a while before they get there. Do you wish us to intercept?".

Ranza Ren slowly turned her head and the Storm Trooper could only see the lower part of her Sith Mask as her hood covered the rest of the mask and he felt uneasy.

"No, our mission is to hunt down and kill Evelyn Kenobi. Rey Skywalker must reach Moraband." Ranza Ren spoke with authority.

"Yes My Lady, The Knights Of Ren have arrived. They await orders from you". The Stormtrooper calmly stated.

"Keep me updated on The Tempest's movements, we tagged it after they escaped from Yavin 4. I want us to intercept them as soon as they come on radar". Ranza Ren ordered.

"Yes My Lady" The Stormtrooper then turned and left the room.

Ranza Ren slowly turned her head back to her front as she was finally alone in the room. "Evelyn Kenobi, I will finally rid the galaxy of your bloodline".

Soon she turned around and left the room and into the hallway of her ship towards her fellow Knights Of Ren, moments had past and soon she came to a large door in a private area of the ship and she slowly entered. The door shot up and Ranza Ren saw her fellow Knights turn to her.

"My fellow knights" Ranza Ren whispered and the Knights Of Ren kneeled down and lowered their heads in respect to their most skilled knight and Ranza Ren looked at all five of them as they knelt before her.

"Our Master has called to us, Rey Skywalker is on her way to Moraband and her precious Master Evelyn Kenobi is out to prevent her from reaching the Sith Home world." Ranza Ren slowly approached the Knight Of Ren which was in the centre of the group and closer to her and she looked down at the knight.

"We must find and destroy Evelyn Kenobi and her bloodline will vanish from the Galaxy, as for Rey Skywalker...our Master will deal with her personally. We must not allow Kenobi to reach Skywalker before Moraband. This...is our Master's will" Renza Ren's voice was heavy and the Knights of Ren remained silent as they always did.

Soon Ranza Ren watched them all slowly stand to their feet and with their menacing helmets covering their faces they looked right at Ranza Ren.

"The Resistance, will die and we shall have peace..." Ranza Ren spoke once more as the Knights Of Ren were whole once again.

In another section of the Outer Rim The Tempest was flying through lightspeed and Jaylah was sitting in the crews quarters on a chair looking down at a pendent down in her hands, it was a gift she was gonna give to Lelu when she comes of age, only question she had was if this mission was gonna be her last. Deep down she wanted to stay with her daughter but something was constantly telling her to be with this crew.

As she looked down at the pendant she heard the door leading out to the hall open and she saw Finn enter and the two locked eyes.

"Hey Jaylah" Finn casually greeted and Jaylah just looked back down at her pendant.

"Is everything ok?" Finn questioned as he slowly walked to her.

Jaylah took a deep breath. "Just thinking about Lelu".

"Lelu? Oh you mean your daughter" Finn slowly took a seat in a chair on the opposite side and continued to look at her.

"I never thought I'd miss her this much" Jaylah slowly traced her fingers on the pendant as she spoke.

"I guess the life of a bounty hunter didnt leave you much time for her, I mean you are always out on jobs?" Finn questioned trying not to offend her but lucky enough she slowly nodded.

"Everything I did, I did for her. Apart from my fleet she's the only thing I have left" Jaylah whispered.

Finn looked down at her hands holding the pendant then looked back at her. "Doesn't she have a father?".

Jaylah slowly looked up at Finn and just looked at him before giving her answer. "Her father...my mate...he died protecting us".

Finn slowly leaned forward in his chair "You said you were from another galaxy, so you wasnt alone when you arrived here".

Jaylah sighed and lowered her head again. "The truth was...I was once part of a fleet, we came to this galaxy to expand our reach across the stars, on this mission I bonded with a member of the fleet...a human".

Finn was confused. "Wait Javik said you hated humans, but you bonded with one?".

Jaylah looked up at him. "My mate was killed by another human, when he died I knew humans were dangerous. Even after everything I was told and learnt about them in my galaxy...everything here showed a very cruel side of them, I couldn't trust them anymore...until Han Solo saved me".

"So when did you have Lelu?" Finn questioned.

Jaylah slowly placed the pendent around her next and leaned forward on the chair resting her elbows on her thighs and she was rubbed her hands together. "I gave birth forty years ago".

Finn blinked shocked as he leaned back in his chair "Wait..Lelu is forty years old? She's a child".

Jaylah couldn't help but chuckle at Finn at how shocked he was and she looked at him. "My kind can live up to nine hundred years, I am one hundred and fifty six to my kind I am nothing more then a young adult".

Finn scratched the back of his head still shocked. "I swear humans have the shortest lifespan".

Jaylah huffed amused. "Dont feel bad human, I know I few races in my galaxy that only live till forty".

Finn chuckled and soon the room fell silent until he spoke again. "So, what do you think of us. The people here I mean".

Jaylah slowly looked to the door leading out to the main hall of the Tempest and thought of the people who were on the ship.

"Evelyn is strong but she worries about the people around her"

"Rey is quick to anger but her hearts in the right place"

"Poe is someone who loves to show off and rushes off into danger"

"Javik...I cant figure him out"

Jaylah revealed what she thought about the crew and soon she turned to Finn "You have a strong heart, I heard about what you tried to do on that salt planet. It was noble".

Finn just sat there and listened "To be honest out of all the humans I know, I am starting to think not all humans are bad in this galaxy."

Jaylah and Finn smiled at each other and all of a sudden alarms went off and every part of the ship flashed a bright red with the alarms and Finn with Jaylah looked up at the ceiling then the door leading out the hall opened and they saw C3PO enter. "Master Finn, Lady Jaylah your presence is requested at the bridge".

"Good timing 3PO!" Finn stated and he with Jaylah rushed to the door and 3PO managed to avoid getting tackled out of the way and he watched the two rush off before following them to the bridge as fast as he could.

Running down the opposite side of the hall and taking a hard turn into the bridge Evelyn rushed forward right in front of Javik and Poe as they worked their asses off trying to figure out what was happening and all Evelyn saw was a a bright light right in the middle of lightspeed, they were heading straight for something.

"We're on a collision course with an unknown object!" Poe stated.

Evelyn continued to look at the bright light then looked at Poe "Make corrections" She then turned to R2 who was at the back of the bridge plugged into a terminal. "R2 you on this?"

R2 beeped away confirming he was doing his part. "We're about to collide!" Javik shouted.

Evelyn quickly turned back to the front of the ship "All stop NOW!"

Poe and Javik quickly worked and halted the ship in its tracks and it left lightspeed and right in front of them was a massive ship right in their path, as if it was waiting for them.

Evelyn looked at the massive ship as she took a few steps back and Poe with Javik just looked on as the ship looked intimidating.

"Is that First Order?" Javik questioned.

Poe slowly shook his head "No, this is something else".

R2 turned his head and peeped multiple times and Evelyn turned back to the driod "A Scimitar? I thought they were small ships?".

"Either that or this is a new model someone personally made...that thing is bigger then our Falcon" Javik stated as he continued to look on.

Evelyn turned to Poe "Status?"

Poe quickly checked the ships status. "Ship is in their magnetic field, they are scanning us".

"Shit!" Evelyn then looked back at R2 "Scan them back R2 see if you can find us a way past them".

All of a sudden the bridges lights went off and everything went dark but soon the emergency lighting came on and everyone worked hard trying to find a way out of this mess and soon Jaylah and Finn with 3PO rushed into the bridge seeing the situation before them.

"Is that raiders?" Finn asked as he saw the massive ship.

"If that is they are defiantly prepared" Jaylah stated as she slowly walked forward.

"Oh my I dont think this ship is fitted to face a ship like that?" C3PO stated as he walked over to R2.

"Yeah thanks for the moral support Golden Nugget" Javik mocked.

Evelyn looked down at Poe and Javik in their seats and soon a huge projection appeared right in front of Evelyn and it made he step back quickly and everyone else looked on seeing a figure all in black with a hood and sinister looking mask.

"Evelyn Kenobi" The cloaked figure spoke in a cruel tone.

Evelyn frowned as she took a step forward. "Who the hell are you".

The figure chuckled amuzed. "If you wish to know my name its Ranza Ren".

"Ren?, wait are you in league with Kylo Ren?!" Evelyn's eyes widened in realisation.

"My love always said you had a good head on you" Ranza looked on at the group before her.

Poe quickly looked at Evelyn. "If she's a Ren then she's one of the Knights Of Ren, Kylo Ren's Inquisitors".

"That doesn't explain why they are here?" Javik stated.

"Ive come for Evelyn Kenobi" Ranza Ren spoke as she looked right at her target.

Evelyn mocked a chuckle "Sorry sweetheart I dont date girls who wear masks".

Ranza Ren the looked at all the other people with Evelyn. "All I want is Evelyn, surrender her to me and I will let you all live".

"Thanks but no thanks" Javik joked.

"Go fuck yourself" Poe defended.

"We're not giving her up" Finn came up next to Evelyn.

Ranza gave a little chuckle "Then you will all die".

R2 then beeped repeatedly and all of a sudden the main power of the ship came back online. Poe and Javik then saw coordinates pop up on their main screens.

"R2's found us a path out of here" Poe stated.

"Go for it!" Evelyn ordered and both Javik and Poe pushed their levers and the ship shot forward at fast speed right past Ranza's ship and made an escape attempt, only Ranza's ship quickly did a U turn and gave chase.

"You will not succeed in saving Skywalker, you will fail just like your Grandfather" Ranza spat and cut off communications and it became a game of cat and mouse.

Evelyn quickly turned to Finn and Jaylah. "You two man the main guns try and take that bitch down".

"On it" Jaylah responded and she pulled Finn with her and they rushed off.

"Reckon they can out skill us both Poe" Javik chuckled at his fellow pilot.

"I dont think out skill is a word but I doubt they will beat us, lets get out of here" Poe stated and the two pilots shot the ship forward.

The Tempest flew as fast as it could away from the hostile ship as it opened fire at them, Poe and Javik pulled evasive manoeuvres avoiding incoming fire

Evelyn quickly rushed towards the exit out of the bridge as she looked at R2 and C3PO "Do what ever you can to keep our shields up".

"What you doing you Evelyn!?" Javik called back as he focused on flying and she stopped and looked back just as she came to the door. "Defend us".

Jaylah and Finn rushed down the ladder to the main cannons and they both took a cannon each and activated them as they sat in their seats and soon the two were lowered out under the Tempest and they directed their cannons towards the hostile ships.

"Eat this!" Finn pressed his triggers and his cannons shot out multiple shots towards the ship and Jaylah began firing along side Finn trying to take down the hostile.

In the hostile ship Ranza stood at the bridge looking out to The Tempest trying to escape and not once did she feel worried. "Pathetic Rebel scum".

"My Lady, they are making it difficult for us to take them -" An officer was cut off mid sentence as he gripped his own throat as he was lifted in the air and Ranza Ren raised her hand then balled her fist breaking the man's neck and he fell to the ground.

"No matter the cost I want Kenobi dead!" Ranza ordered and her pilots remained focused on the task.

The Tempest continued to pull evasive monoverse as Finn and Jaylah continued to fire on Ranza Ren's ship but they had extreme difficulty landing a shot as The Scimitar was just as good avoiding the attacks from The Tempest.

Evelyn rushed towards the back room of The Tempest and she deactivated the blast doors and she watched them slide open revealing the outside of space and right there in the distance was The Scimitar right on their tail.

"Lets see what you got Ranza" Evelyn frowned and took a deep breath as she balled her fists.

Ranza Ren's sensed Evelyn looking right at her so he took two slow steps closer to the view of space with her heels clicking against the steel floor and she balled her own fists. "Kenobi".

The Scimitar then shot multiple missiles towards the Tempest and despite the ship doing everything it could to avoid the rockets they just kept drawing closer, Evelyn watched the rockets draw closer and she lunged her arm out with her hand wide open and focused with all her strength.

Finn and Jaylah continued to fire the turrets but all of a sudden the missiles started to explode on by one, Finn stopped firing and so did Jaylah as they looked on confused.

"Whats going on?" Jaylah radioed Finn and he looked back up into the ship with a feeling knowing what was causing the missiles to blow.

Evelyn had both her hands out gritting her teeth as her mind was in absolute focus and with the force she was actually blowing up the missiles and none of them were even getting close to the ship.

Ranza Ren grew furious over the prolonged battle and she had enough. "Send...everything we have...".

"Yes my Lady" The Scimitar's pilot responded and started preparing for another attack.

Evelyn screamed as she blew up the last five missiles at the same time and once they blew up she stumbled back and that's when she noticed the wings of The Scimitar extend open which revealed alot more missiles and these ones were bigger then the ones used earlier.

"Guys we cant keep this up forever! We need to lose them now!". Poe shouted over the comm and Evelyn witnessed The Scimitar finally fire the new missles, ten shot out of the wings and seconds after they left they broke apart making on missile into five.

Ten missiles became fifty and they shot towards The Tempest at remarkable speed and Evelyn's eyes widened seeing the fifty missiles coming right for her ship.

"Shit! Finn fire!" Jaylah ordered as she witnessed the fifty missiles coming in and Finn was just shocked at how many were coming.

"Obi Wan...Grandfather...lend me your strength" Evelyn whispered to herself then frowned as she planted her feet taking a deep breath as the missiles drew near and with all her strength in her body she screamed as she threw her hands out and soon the rockets started blowing up.

Finn and Jaylah continued to fire at the rockets assisting Evelyn as they knew she may not be able to destroy them all but they had to try.

R2 beeped crazy towards C3PO and the golden droid turned to Poe and Javik "We have multiple missiles coming our way!".

"I KNOW 3PO!" Poe shouted back.

"Make sure those shields are as strong as they can be, its gonna be a bumpy ride" Javik quickly rerouted all non critical power.

Evelyn grunted in pain as she used all her strength from body and mind to try and destroy all the missiles, she managed to destroy a hand full but a few managed to get through and the Tempest was hit by four missiles making the ship buckle as a small part of its left wing got blown off and Evelyn was knocked off her feet as the ship rocked from another hit.

Alarms indicating the damage went off in the cockpit and C3PO freaked out. "The left wing has been hit, if we sustain another hit to the wing we will lose stability!".

Javik turned and pointed his finger at the droid "One more reminder and I throw you out the airlock Goldie!".

The Tempest was suddenly hit by more of the rockets and this time a thruster was hit causing a huge explosion in the back of the ship destroying the two left side thrusters in the process, Evelyn climbed back to her feet knowing another hit could end them and she looked on to Ranza's ship still chasing them.

Ranza on her ship smiled behind her mask knowing victory was near. "Finally...the blood of Kenobi ends".

Her voice ringed in Evelyn's mind and she gritted her teeth in anger and she slowly got up. "Not today...". She got up against the pain in her body pushed her arms and hands out on more time screaming in determination and with every last bit of strength she had she blew up the missiles as they were seconds away from hitting her ship.

A great wall of explosions formed from the destruction of the missiles and The Tempest was going as fast as it could on its remaining thrusters, Evelyn's mind burnt and she continued to destroy the missiles and soon she fell to one knee but still fought on.

Evelyn looked to the missiles that were blowing up before her and she focused past them and toward Ranza Ren's ship. "You will not win..." She then stood up strong pushed harder and the remaining rockets blew up before Evelyn and despite the pain she stood strong as she watched the wall of fire slowly vanish only to see Ranza's ship fly through it still giving chase.

All of a sudden Evelyn's nose started to bleed and she suddenly fell back and crashed against the ground smacking her head hard and her eyes slowly closed and darkness surrounded her.

In her ship Ranza Ren felt the pain Evelyn went through and she chuckled as she felt her enemy fall to the ground of her ship. "Kenobi is down, finish them off".

The Tempest tried to keep its distance away from The Scimitar but the hostile ship drew closer.

"We're losing power, those hits fucked up our thrusters. We're losing speed" Poe stated.

Javik looked to Poe "What are our chances?".

Poe slowly turned his head to Javik and he had a look saying this could be the end. "I dont know...".

Back in the turrets Jaylah and Finn lost power to thier weapons and they were doing everything they could to get them back up and running but it was hopeless. The ship sustained too much damage.

Evelyn slowly woke up with blood still coming from her nose and she leaned up looking back out into space and she saw The Scimitar one up its wings ready to unload the same missiles for the killing blow, Evelyn no longer had the strength to fight back.

"Fire" Ranza Ren ordered and the pilots did their job and unleashed the rockets once more and all Evelyn could do was watch the ten rockets break into five once more and create fifty missiles and they headed straight for the Tempest which was pretty much dead in the water.

"Rey..." Evelyn whispered.

Further across the galaxy in hyperspace Rey and Chewie were at the helm of the Falcon keeping the systems in check and all of a sudden Rey grunted and gripped her head as she felt severe pain and Chewie looked to her with worry.

Rey's mind burnt for a few seconds and all of a sudden she felt her nose run, the pain in her head faded and she brought her hand to her nose. She touched the spot under her nose and then pulled her hand back, all she saw was blood...followed by a familiar voice.

She slowly looked up to the sight of hyperspace and she felt the pain of the woman she once loved. "Evelyn...".

**"Ranza Ren and her fellow Knights have encountered Evelyn and her crew, however Evelyn used up all her strength too quickly out of desperation, what will this do to her. Has it cost her life? We will find out in the next chapter where we will see a old character return :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Complications

**"Merry Christmas everyone! I bring you another chapter of Guardian Of The Jedi, this one will tell us what attracted Evelyn to Rey and of course the problem they face now also the return of an old character please enjoy :)**

Chapter 22: Complications

Evelyn slowly woke up to the smell of burning sand, the heat on her skin and as she opened her eyes all she saw was in a tent covering her from the burning sun. She grunted as she slowly sat up and her head felt like it was split open, she noticed some of her clothes were removed all except for her vest and tight black bottoms and saw the clothes taken from her was placed neatly on a tray not far from her.

"What happened?...where am I?" Evelyn whispered to herself as she slowly got up still feeling lightheaded. She looked to the tray where her coat vest, long sleeve shirt and boots were placed and there next to them was her lightsaber.

Realisation hit her when she noticed she was alone and worry hit her when she noticed none of her friends were around, she reached out for her lightsaber and pulled it to her as she rushed to the exit and ignited it as she jumped out of the tent only for the burning sun to blind her vision for a few moments and she raised her hand blocking the light. After a few seconds her eyes adapted to the bright light and with her lightsaber still ignited she looked to the distance and saw the one thing that calmed her.

In the distance was The Tempest which was in pretty bad shape and two of the ship's left thrusters were destroyed but she sighed in relief when she saw Finn, Poe and Jaylah working on repairs and they didnt seem to notice her.

Knowing they were safe for the time being Evelyn went back into the tent and collected her boots and placed her lightsaber on her belt, she left her shirt and coat where they were as the heat was too intense and soon she left the tent and began walking towards The Tempest but she wondered how the hell they escaped from Ranza Ren.

As she drew closer to The Tempest Finn who was collecting tools from a container caught her in the corner of his eyes and his own eyes widened seeing her awake.

"Evie!" Finn called to her as he ran to her and the others who were working away heard Finn's voice and then turned to see Finn quickly rush up to Evelyn and the two quickly embraced.

"You Ok? You gave us a scare" Finn said as he held on to her.

The two let go of each other and looked at each other "Finn, what happened? How did we end up here?".

Finn looked back at The Tempest and then back to Evelyn. "We were saved, by a few Resistance fighters".

Evelyn frowned "Fighters? Did Leia decide to send us help?".

Finn shook his head. "No, we were just in the right place at the right time. They saved us from Ranza Ren and her ship, when they attempted another attack our fighters came out of nowhere and provided cover. The squadron's leader ordered us to follow her through lightspeed."

"So where are we?" Evelyn asked.

Finn looked out to the endless desert. "I honestly dont know, but at least we are safe for now".

Evelyn then looked to the ship and then started walking to it with Finn following. "Whats the damage of the ship? Can we continue on?".

"Its more complicated, the Hyperdrive leaked in that last jump away from Ranza Ren" Finn explained.

"So what are you guys trying to do?" Evelyn asked as they kept walking with Finn next to her.

Finn pointed to the two thrusters they had left on the right wing of the ship. "We are gonna move the two thrusters right in the middle between the back wings. Jaylah got into the same situation a decade ago and she did this in order to leave the planet".

Evelyn slowly stopped then turned to Finn "So where exactly are we?"

Finn sighed "We dont know, our systems failed as we escaped. We used what power we had left to be able to land safely".

"So I guess we are stranded here" Evelyn then looked to the ship again and soon the two walked towards the ship again.

Poe who was welding a plate back together on top of the ship stopped working and jumped down to the hot sand and jogged to Evelyn.

"How you doing Little Wing?" Poe asked a little worried.

Evelyn waved her hand as she looked at the ship "Dont worry about me, how's the ship?".

Poe looked up to the ship with them as he removed his gloves. "Lucky enough the engines inside the ships are intact but our biggest problems are the thrusters, with only two left we are trying to move them right in the middle of the back wings. Hopefully it will work.

"It will work, if it worked for my ship its gonna work for yours" Jaylah argued as she shouted up from the ship as she rewired circuits on one of the thrusters.

Evelyn then frowned as one of her crew was missing and she turned to Finn and Poe "Where's Javik?".

"Its ok he's scouting ahead just incase if any trouble, he not long radioed back and he said there's a small town, only thing is its fucking miles away". Poe explained.

"He says its free of any First Order contact, people there keep to themselves but he did say there's good business there, ship business" Finn added.

Evelyn then looked up to the ship once more checking it over and she sighed knowing they didnt have a choice so she turned back to Finn and Poe. "May as well check it out, Poe I want you to stay here with Jaylah and try and do what you can while me and Finn head into town".

"Its gonna take you hours to get there" Poe reminded.

"We have no choice, do what you can" Evelyn then looked to Finn. "Get what you need, we go in the next ten minutes".

Finn nodded and he walked with Evelyn into The Tempest as Poe resumed working on the ship with Jaylah. Evelyn walked through the halls of The Tempest and towards her private quarters and her doors slid open revealing the quarters which she hardly used. For the first time she took it all in and noticed it was too big for one person, if anything she wished the one person she wanted with her was here.

Evelyn knew the dangers Rey would face, she also knew the anger Rey had for her but she couldn't just abandon her to this fate. Taking a deep breath she walked to the centre of the room and closed her eyes and just breathed very slowly maintaining focus.

Still flying through hyperspace and in the Millennium Falcon's living quarters Rey was sitting at the table with her arms resting on it and she was looking down at her broken lightsaber still trying to figure out how to fix it, she tried for hours but still couldn't find the piece needed for it and as she looked down at the saber she felt a familier presence.

Rey knew who it was and her heart started beating fast as she looked at her saber. "Now is not the time to talk..".

"Tell me why?, why would you risk putting yourself in danger?" Evelyn's voice hit Rey's ears and after a few seconds Rey slowly turned her head and saw Evelyn standing right in the middle of the living quarters just looking at her. Despite Rey's anger for her deep down she missed her but what Evelyn did was an act of betrayal for Rey.

"You cant just expect me to just let those around me suffer, I'm doing this to protect them." Rey then turned her head back to her saber.

"By going to the Sith home world, not knowing what could be there. Why didnt you trust my judgement? We could have found a safe way to approach this but this stunt you pulled have left alot of unknowns" Evelyn was annoyed with her.

"Trust? huh thats funny coming from you" Rey then looked back at Evelyn. "Like you dived into my mind while I was there in that bed in medical?".

Evelyn frowned. "I needed to know something, but the question is are you gonna tell me yourself?".

Rey quickly got up and marched to her "Tell you what? that the woman I loved betrayed me?".

"I know the answer Rey, but are you gonna tell me or just hide it like you tried to do with the vision?" Evelyn calmly spoke.

Rey sighed in frustration and turned away from her. "They were my problems to solve, not yours".

"And all I wanted to do was help my girlfriend, but yet she didn't trust me enough" Evelyn slowly crossed her arms. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me not to worry?".

Rey then slowly walked to the table not looking at Evelyn and she placed her hands on it and leaned forward closing her eyes. "Rey, what happened on the island."

Anger filled in Rey. "Its none of your business, its in the past?".

"Trying to kill your father because he hid the truth of Ben from you, I was angry when I found out too Rey but trying to kill Luke because of it? That is something I have a problem with, they raised me and they were like family to me" Evelyn stated.

Rey then snapped around in anger "But they are not your family!".

Evelyn slowly unfolded her arms and just looked at Rey and she saw realisation hit Rey at what she just said.

Rey closed her eyes and slowly sat down at the table and rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that".

"No you shouldn't have" Evelyn took a deep breath keeping control and soon she approached Rey at the table and slowly sat on the opposite side of the table and just looked at her.

"Rey, I'm sorry for invading your mind but I needed to know the truth. Would you have told me the truth if I just asked? Be honest" Evelyn spoke very calmly.

Rey slowly brought her hand from her forehead and let it fall to the table and she just looked at her broken saber. "No, I wouldn't have".

"Tell me why? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Evelyn questioned.

Rey took a deep breath then looked at Evelyn. "It would have been a sign of weakness, most of all...I was afraid of losing you to the truth".

"The truth hurts Rey, but lies hurt more. I admit I shouldn't have done what I did, but I needed to know because deep down you would have just denied it. Am I right?" Evelyn looked into Rey's eyes.

Rey just looked into Evelyn's eyes and she slowly nodded finally agreeing with her.

Evelyn leaned forward and gently took Rey's hand and she saw Rey close her eyes and let out a breath feeling her hand in hers as she gripped on to Evelyn's hand.

"Rey, come back. Don't go to Moraband...please, you know your not ready" Evelyn whispered and Rey snapped her eyes open then gently pulled her hand away.

"I aint gonna let those I care about suffer any longer, I'm going there" Rey firmly stated.

"Rey, if you go there you will be vulnerable to the Dark Side. Dont go" Evelyn asked in a firm tone and Rey sighed and got up and slowly walked to the middle of the room and Evelyn just watched her.

"I'm not gonna let weakness consume me" Rey simply stated.

"Following a friend's advice is not weakness" Evelyn argued as she got up from her seat.

The two fell silent and soon Rey turned her head to her said. "I'm going to Moraband, with without you".

Evelyn took a few steps forward. "Rey I made mistakes, maybe you feel it as betrayal but I will not stand by and allow you to throw yourself into danger, not at this scale".

Rey slowly turned and anger was in her eyes "Its not your decision to make". All of a sudden everything went white and Evelyn fell to her knees and she was back in her private quarters after the Force Connection cut off.

Evelyn was light headed as she struggled to her feet after absolute focus and after a few moments her strength returned and all she did was look to the distance. "Damn it Rey...".

Minutes had past and Evelyn finally got herself sorted with her new gear, she put on a brown top and a clock which covered the upper part of her body and it also had a hood which she could use to cover her face in case of sandstorms, happy with what she had she turned and force pulled Han Solo's blaster from the nearby desk and caught it in her hand and quickly placed it in her holster. But before she left her quarters she decided it would be best to leave her lightsaber behind as it would be too dangerous to be seen as a Jedi and with First Order spies around she just didnt want to risk them finding her so quickly, after placing her saber on her be she was ready to travel to the town.

Evelyn walked through the halls to the exit of the ship and she soon bumped into C3PO and R2 who were by a nearby console but soon C3PO turned and jolted as he saw her. "Evelyn I am so happy to see you are back with us".

Evelyn smiled as she approached the droid "Thanks 3PO, what are you guys doing?".

C3PO turned back to R2 who was plugged into the terminal "R2 is reconfiguring systems, he hopes to be able to re-route non critical power to improve both barriers and speed of the Tempest, so far its been difficult with our current situation".

Evelyn nodded "Do what you can, me and Finn are heading to the closest town maybe we can get some help".

"Good luck Evelyn, I'm sure it will be a simple trip" C3PO supported and Evelyn smiled and tapped the droid's shoulder as she walked past them and soon she came to the ramp and saw Finn at the bottom waiting for her.

"You ready?" Finn questioned as he himself had a clock which covered the upper part of his body and he had his hood up ready to begin the journey. Evelyn simply nodded as she came down the ramp and soon they stood side by side only to hear the sound of a familier fighter as they looked to the sky.

"Do you hear that?" Finn questioned as the two rushed out into the open and Jaylah with Poe looked to the sky as the heard the sound of a fighter.

"Thats an X-Wing" Evelyn stated as she continued to look to the sky with Finn and all of a sudden a white X-Wing came flying over there heads and flew into the distance before making a turn back to them and all they heard of Poe cheering seeing a friendly ship come into view.

Evelyn and Finn rushed to the side of The Tempest as they saw the X-Wing circle around and back to them and they could only wonder who the pilot was.

They watched as the X-Wing drew closer and soon they watched it slow down and extend its landing pads, the X-Wing slowly began to hover and lower on to the sands of the planet a few meters away from The Tempest and soon its engines shut off, the group watched on as they saw the cockpit of the X-Wing open.

Inside the cockpit was a Resistance fighter in the orange flight suit and Resistance Helmet, they watched as the pilot climbed out of X-Wing and down the ladder and finally on to the hot sand. Evelyn slowly stepped forward wondering who the pilot was, they watched the pilot take a few steps before stopping while looking at them.

The Pilot smiled and then removed her helmet and they saw a woman with black hair which hanged free from the helmet and Evelyn's eyes widened as it was one of her oldest friends, the very pilot that flew beside her over the sky of Starkiller Base.

"Hello Little Wing" Jessika Pava smiled at Evelyn.

Evelyn was at a loss for words and without thinking she ran as fasts as she could and so did Jessika and they two met half way and embraced each other tightly.

"Its so good to see you again" Evelyn buried her head in Jessika's shoulders and Jessika planted a kiss in Evelyn's blonde hair, everyone else looked on happy that the two friends were reunited.

The two pulled away and Jessika placed her hands on Evelyn's cheeks and in response Evelyn gently placed her hand's on her friend's wrists as their foreheads gently connected.

"I contacted Leia and found out what happened, we will get to her" Jessika whispered.

"I know we will" Evelyn whispered in confidence and soon the two pulled back happy to see each other.

"Evelyn, is Lindsey?" Jessika asked a little worried but Evelyn gave a nod as she continued to smile. "She's fine Jess, she's at Last Horizon".

Jessika sighed in relief then looked at the crew looking on at them. "Great to see you all made it then".

Evelyn directed Jessika towards the ship and she explained the situation that one of the crew was in a nearby town and the current status of the ship. They knew they couldn't leave in this state but hopefully the repairs would be quick.

After a few moments Jessika was caught up on the entire situation and she turned to Evelyn. "I'll come with you and Finn, you gonna need someone to watch your backs".

Evelyn chuckled "Just like the old days" She then pointed to the Tempest ramp. "Head inside to crews quarters, there should be some casuel clothes there".

Jessika nodded and tapped Evelyn's shoulder as she past her, Evelyn and Finn looked to the distance to the city which was gonna take hours to get there but they had no choice they had to go if they were gonna leave this planet.

Hours had past and Evelyn, Finn and Jessika finally made it into the city and they saw it wasnt an impressive place, among the people they past they could tell this was a haven for bounty hunters, criminals and the worst of the worst. Despite this setback they knew the chances of First Order connections here were low because when they entered the main gate into the city they saw First Order helmets on spikes.

This city had a clear message and was made for criminals and people who didnt agree with the life under the First Order.

Evelyn, Finn and Jessika had their hoods up and their faces covered as they made their way through the markets of the city, but they knew some people were looking at them as they past but they paid them no mind which was beneficial for the three.

"Where is Javik again?" Evelyn looked to Finn as they walked and Finn pulled out a tracker and looked down at the device. "He should be at the other end of this market in that shop dealing ship parts".

"What are the chances half this stuff is stolen?, these stands have alot of expensive stuff" Jessika questioned as she looked around.

"Dont worry about it, all that matters are the ship parts we need" Evelyn stated as she focused to her front while Finn kept and eye on the tracker in his hand.

The markets were mostly packed and people were walking shoulder to shoulder, mixes of races of all shapes and sizes occupied the market and it was hard to see if there were any spies or anyone hunting the three, the quicker they got out the better.

The trio slowly made their way through the market and around a corner and all of a sudden they saw Javik get thrown out of a window sending him crashing to the ground and the three went on alert as they saw a Dug jumping out the window right on to Javik.

"Hey!" Evelyn rushed forward and kicked the Dug right off Javik sending it into a nearby wall and it grunted in pain followed by a growl, Jessika and Finn placed their hands on their blasters in their holster and the Dug lucky enough saw the warning.

"He's one of ours, now unless you have a good reason get out of here" Evelyn warned but the Dug spoke in its native tongue and was very angry.

Evelyn frowned and looked back at Javik who was slowly getting up "Javik did you pickpocket this guy?".

Javik dusted himself off and looked at Evelyn who was waiting for an answer "Hey we had a card game, I won the prize and he pickpocketed it off me so I stole it back".

The Dug marched forward but Evelyn quickly stepped between him and Javik as he ranted on.

"He I didn't cheat it was fair and square" Javik argued as he pointed at him.

Evelyn sighed and looked at her friend "Javik just give it to him".

Javik frowned. "What? Come on I won it".

Evelyn didnt say anything as she put her hand out waiting for Javik and after a few moments he sighed and reached into his pocket and took at a locket which had a silver stone in the middle of it, he handed it to Evelyn and she tossed it to the dug and he quickly caught it and spoke to Javik in an angry tone before heading back into the building.

"Well that's five thousand credits I aint getting back" Javik sighed and Evelyn frowned at him with wide eyes. "You bid five thousand credits on a damn game?".

"It was my credits from my jobs, chill" Javik said as he had his hands up.

Evelyn sighed and looked past him "Finn, Jess scout out the town and let me know if there is anything suspicious. We dont want anyone following us".

Finn nodded "Sure, you be careful". He rushed off and Jessika followed him around the corner leaving Evelyn and Javik alone.

"Javik you need to get over your gambling addiction" Evelyn stated.

"Hey most of the time I'm always winning" Javik argued.

"When you mean by winning does that include being chucked out the window?" Evelyn joked.

Javik sighed and walked past her "Lets take you to the ship dealer".

"If I knew you were gonna be this serious I would have chucked you out windows a long time ago" Evelyn mocked as she walked with him.

After a few moments of walking the two finally made it to the ship deal and the two entered through the doors with Evelyn pulling her hood back and uncovering her face as she looked at the business.

The place looked pretty impressive for a ship dealer ship as the place had its own bar and food stand for people who were waiting for their ship purcheses, either way they finally made it to the place they needed to be.

"Pretty impressive huh? Take a drink and eat while you wait for your order to arrive" Javik smirked as he looked at the place.

"Only if you have time but we dont" Evelyn responded as she walked down the small steps with Javik and the two walked past the food and bar stands and walked right to the far end of the store where the ship dealer was working, the dealer was a human who looked like he had been through so many battles and they noticed he had a robot arm as his left arm was possible taken from injury or disease.

The dealer saw the two approached and he stood up and smiled. "What can I do for you? looking for a new ship I got a lovely cruiser brand new just arrived yesterday, Its one hundred thousand credits but seeing your new faces I will give it to you for ninty nine thousand credits".

Javik rolled his eyes at the dealers stupid offer but Evelyn smiled and shook her head "No thank you, I just need parts" She then pulled out a device containing information. "We need the items stored on this key, hopefully you can help us with that".

The dealer hummed and took the device and quickly ran through the list while scratching his chin. "I should have some of these, it may take me a while to find them as I fired most of my staff. Can you give me an hour?".

Evelyn's smile slowly dropped but managed to maintain a small smile "Sure we can wait".

The dealer smiled and turned and headed through a gate where there was piles and piles of equipment some new and some old and both Evelyn and Javik knew this was gonna be a long wait.

"Come on, lets get a drink while we wait" Javik offered.

Evelyn sighed "Havnt got a choice".

The two decided to head near the local bar and the two ordered a drink each and the two just waited for the order but as soon as they started drinking a trouble maker came up and leaned next to Evelyn who he took interest in but Evelyn didnt even pay him any attention, while Javik on the other hand frowned at the man.

"Hey sweetheart looking for a fun night?" The trouble maker asked.

Evelyn didnt even react as she slowly waved her hand "You dont want to have fun with me".

"I dont want to have fun with you" The troublemaker leaned away from Evelyn.

Javik's eyebrows raised as he watched her wave her hand again. "You should go home and rethink your life".

"I should go home and rethink my life" The troublemaker then turned and walked to the exit not saying another word and Evelyn went back to finish her drink.

"Think I can learn that?" Javik joked and Evelyn smirked as she placed her glass down and looked at him. "I can imagine what you would do with that kind of power".

"Hey come one, it would be a good way to clear my debts and win my games" Javik chuckled and Evelyn shook her head still smiling "Among other things".

Javik huffed amused as he looked at his drink and the two fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Can I ask you something Evelyn" Javik looked to his friend and she looked at him waiting for the question. "What do you think of Jaylah?".

Evelyn tilted her head still trying to understand "In what way?".

Javik shrugged his shoulders "I dont know, in general like what do you think of her on and off the battlefield".

Evelyn thought for a moment as she looked down at her drink and soon she looked back at him. "I don't I mean she's a great fighter, still trying to figure her out off the battlefield. Sure its a surprise she is also a mother in her line of work".

"Yeah.." Javik simply stated as he looked to the distance and Evelyn looked at him and her mind clicked and her eyes widened as she realised. "Javik...have you fallen for her?".

Javik snapped his head to her and his cheeks went red "What? no..of course not I mean sure I think she's amazing but not like that".

Evelyn squinted her eyes as she looked at him with a smirk "I don't know, I just realised you are around her alot".

Javik sighed in frustration "Look its not like that, I'm still trying to figure her out also..you know I want to make sure she's trustworthy".

"And once you find her trustworthy?" Evelyn's smirk never left her face and Javik just down his drink and planted his glass on the bar. "Just drink up Evelyn".

Evelyn rolled her eyes still smiling as she resumed her drink, she wasn't stupid as just by the look on Javik's face he was indeed in love with Jaylah but she couldnt help but wonder what would happen if he told jaylah that, she didnt know if it would be frightening or hilarious.

"Speaking of relationships have you and Rey done to deed yet?" Javik spoke out of no where and Evelyn chocked on her drink coughing her lungs up which caught the attention of the bar man but she waved him off.

Evelyn collected her breath and looked at Javik with a surprised look. "Bit personal aint it?".

"Come on Evelyn own up, you two were all over each other before she took off" Javik simply asked hoping for an answer.

"Javik, she's nineteen and she hasn't had 'that' experience yet so she's still cautious about it and I don't want to ruin it for her" Evelyn defended.

"Wow that's some control, not being disrespectful Evelyn seriously. Just the amount of times we have seen you holding hands and sucking the other's lips off, it just seemed to suggest you two were at the next level. But what attracted you to her? I mean we had our own fun and then you fell for another woman, what pulled you to her" Javik calmly spoke.

Evelyn looked at Javik for a few moments and soon she looked down at her hands resting on the counter and she saw her hands were splintered and worn, after a few seconds she revealed everything.

"Rey...she seemed innocent, pure, when I met her for the first time I didnt see it until we got to Takkadona. Her eyes were mysterious like you wanted to know what lay in them but were a little afraid at the same time." Evelyn then looked up in front of her as Javik listened on.

"Everytime I looked at her smile, her hair, her skin...her strength it just felt a force was pulling me to her. I admired her determination and the heart she carried, when she held me in her arms on Starkiller Base I never felt so safe, so peaceful...so loved" Evelyn then looked to Javik and their eyes met.

"At that moment I knew I loved her, I wanted to tell her in that moment but fate drew us apart, took us to opposite sides of the galaxy. Her mission to find Luke Skywalker, my mission to find Coruscant...on that mission I was afraid I would never see her again, I held her close to my heart on that mission."

Evelyn then looked back down at her hands and rubbed them over. "When we reunited the pain in my heart faded, despite the suffering we all endured just holding her tightly seemed to make me stronger...it was that night we finally revealed we loved each other...accepted each other. Its strange but...half of me belongs to her".

"All that you just said, what you feel about her I am really surprised you too didn't just give in to each other." Javik calmly spoke.

"Like I said Javik, she has never done it before and she wants to build her confidence. That is something I wont betray" Evelyn stated abit annoyed.

A smile formed on Javik's face as he looked at Evelyn. "I respect that, look I know I dig at you every now and then but deep down I really like your sense of kindness. Maybe if there was more of you things wouldn't be so bad in the galaxy".

Evelyn chuckled "Trying to charm me?".

"No, I'm just happy Rey found someone like you. She's a lucky girl" Javik spoke with such much truth it hit Evelyn right in her heart, her smile dropped but her eyes showed appreciation and she slowly leaned in and kissed Javik on his cheek and pulled back smiling at him.

"Any woman will be lucky to have you too, even if you are stubborn". Evelyn joked.

Javik chuckled "Me stubborn? Nah".

The two laughed and soon Evelyn's radio went off and she quickly took it off her belt and responded. "Yes?".

"Evie, its Jessika we need you to come see something its important".

"Ok on my way" Evelyn turned off the radio and turned to Javik. "Listen pay for what ever items that dealer can find on that list, once that's done head straight for The Tempest less time we spend here the better".

Javik nodded "You got it". Evelyn smiled and tapped his shoulder as she past him then she pulled up her hood and covered her face as she went back out into the burning sun and towards Finn and Jessika's location.

She just prayed it wasn't bad news, the situation was already complicated enough.

**"Rey is actually going against Evelyn's advice and has cut her off, Jessika Pava has returned and is now on the journey and Evelyn and Javik have a moment to speak of love lol. Anyway Ranza Ren and her fellow knights will be in the next chapter and of course the next chapter will have Rey dealing with her emotions. We will be back after New Year and will resume the story. Its a long time I know but it gives me time to write our more chapters and deliver them quicker. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	23. Chapter 23: Emotions

**"Ok I admit it I couldn't keep away from posting another chapter lol I just love writing lol so we are back with another chapter and this will focus a bit on Rey and Evelyn, this will also set up the Knights of Ren for the next chapter! Please enjoy".**

Chapter 23: Emotions

Rey was sitting in her private room in the Millennium Falcon and she was just looking down at a page of the Jedi Text, after her connection to Evelyn when she urged Rey to come back she spent a whole hour in her room just reading but fifty minutes into reading she seemed to have stopped and day dreamed.

Was she doing the right thing? Will this journey end her? Will it save her friends from danger?. She honestly didnt know but she refused to let fear pull her away.

"Evelyn, I cant turn back...not after everything we lost. I cant lose what I have left" Rey whispered to herself and she closed the book and placed it on the nearby desk and she just sat at the edge of her bed feeling all alone, not a soul nearby all except for Chewie who was flying the Falcon through lightspeed.

"Rey..." A voice ringed in her ears and her head snapped up looking at the door leading out of her room.

"Rey...you must find the way" The voice spoke again and it was a whisper, so quiet that you wouldnt be able to hear unless you truly focused.

She slowly stood up and looked around her room. "Who are you?, what do you want". She whispered.

"Achieve peace Rey"

"End the war"

"Save your friends"

"Fore fill your destiny"

The voice spoke over and over again and it was almost too much for Rey as she went lightheaded and fell towards her desk but she managed to stop herself from crashing into it, the voices just continued to repeat themselves as she placed her hand on her forehead as she felt a slight pain.

"Stop.." Rey whispered gritting her teeth as the voices got louder but all of a sudden they stopped and everything went silent and the pain subsided. Rey slowly took her hand off her forward and gently placed it on the desk and she just stayed there until the dizziness was gone.

Five minutes had past and Rey was naked in her shower letting the hot jet of water cover her body as she leaned forward planting both her hands on the wall with her head lowered just allow her stress to be washed away. Rey soon pushed off the wall and looked up to the shower head and her face met the hot jet of water, she sighed in relief as she then began running her hands through her hair then she moved back one step allowing the water to hit her chest and run down her breasts, stomach and legs.

She looked down her body checking the size of her breasts, they were a decent size and she thought back to when she cheekily watched Evelyn showering before they were a couple, Evelyn was beautiful in every way and she remembered every curve of her naked body.

"She would have killed me if she caught me" Rey whispered and soon she went to wash her breasts in a circler motion and then moved to her stomach washing every inch of it for a few moments, once satisfied she leaned down and started washing her legs moving her hands up and down making sure not to miss a spot, as she made her way back up her body she sensed something.

They were getting close to Moraband. Rey rushed of out the shower and dried herself off and rushed to get ready before they left lightspeed.

Chewie checked the navigation systems in the cockpit of the Falcon and soon the systems send notifications that their destination was incoming so Chewie pressed a few buttons above him and the reached for the lever in front of him and slowly pulled it back, the ship soon left lightspeed and in the far distance was a red planet covered in storm clouds.

The old Wookie looked out to the planet and he couldnt help but feel uneasy about the planet itself, it felt alive and evil. Soon Rey came into the cockpit in her Jedi Training Robes and her eyes quickly set on the planet as they draw near.

Chewie looked up at Rey who was fascinated by the planet and he let out a few grunts which made Rey look at him. "This is the place Chewie, this is what I saw in my visions".

Rey could see the worry in Chewie as he looked back at the planet so she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder which made him look at her again. "Chewie, I know this is dangerous but I cant let the people I care about suffer. We have lost too much and I dont want to lose anyone else".

Chewie thought for a moment as he really didnt like this planet but soon he looked up at Rey and slowly nodded and Rey gave a small smile at him. The two looked on at the planet as the Falcon headed into the planets atmosphere and into the deadly storm that covered the planet.

-Supreme Leader's Throne Room-

Kylo Ren sat on his throne leaning forward gripping the sides of his armrests as he meditated and soon his eyes snapped open as he sensed Rey's location, she was now at Moraband and he couldn't help but smirk knowing of the dangers that awaited her.

"So you finally reached the planet of the Sith, now its my turn to make that journey" Kylo Ren whispered as he slowly stood up from his throne and looked on to the entrance leading out of his chamber. He started walking towards the middle of his chamber but suddenly a hologram appeared a few feet away from him, it was his apprentice and he wasnt too happy with her failings.

"I sense you failed in killing Kenobi..." Kylo Ren spoke with disappointment.

The hologram of Ranza Ren show her lowering her head. "Forgive me, we were attacked by a squadron of Resistance. They must have been there at the right time".

"Despite your failings, fate appears to remain on our side" Kylo Ren slowly turned and walked to the large window looking out into space. "Rey Skywalker has reached Moraband, I will be heading there shortly to meet her there".

Ranza Ren then looked to her Master "She may reach the Temple before you".

"She doesn't have all the pieces, the journey to the Temple is long and dark. Full of voices and suffering, she will take the road but it will take her a while to reach her destination" Kylo Ren revealed.

"She will slowly be consumed by the evils that lay there, she will be weakened." Kylo Ren slowly looked to Ranza Ren.

"What of the relic that lays deep in the Temple, what if she reaches it" Ranza Ren questioned.

"Even if she manages to reach the temple she will be in a weakened state, she will not be able to use the relic that lies there. It is of no use to her, its power is not used against the user's enemies because it has a different purpose" Kylo Ren smiled.

"And what of Rey?" Ranza Ren questioned.

She watched as Kylo Ren slowly walk to her and just admired her, he knew of her beauty behind the mask she wore. But she still had alot to learn but soon she will understand what the true plan is.

"You will find out soon enough, despite your failings I still believe you can finish the task I set out for you" Kylo Ren simply stated.

"You still want me to kill Kenobi?" Ranza Ren spoke as she balled her fists.

"You and the Knights Of Ren will continue to hunt her down, make sure they don't reach Moraband cause if they do our plan is ruined. Kill them all and bring me her light saber" Kylo Ren ordered.

"I will not fail you again...my love" Ranza Ren lowered her head in respect.

-Unknown Planet-

Evelyn slowly walked through the busy streets of the city with her hood still up and her face covered, she walked towards the location of Jessika and Finn where they asked her to meet them as they seemed to have found something interesting. The path she took directed her towards an exit leading out of the town and back into the endless desert only this time they were on the other side of the way they came from.

On the small hill looking out to the distance was Finn and Jessika both holding binoculars looking out to the distance and soon Jessika lowered her binoculars and turned to Evelyn who was coming up the hill.

"Little Wing glad you could make it" Jessika stated as she watched Evelyn come up the hill.

"What did you guys find?" Evelyn asked as she stood in the middle of them.

"We heard about a group of bandit stronghold miles away from here, we asked around and found out they have a few things we could use to repair the ship" Finn stated as he looked on and Jessika gave Evelyn her binoculars and pointed out to where they were.

"We got things we need, Javik's gonna transport them when he gets them" Evelyn responded as she looked through the binoculars and towards the mountain in the distance.

"Its more complicated, we need to completely replace the back wings and the thrusters. Jaylah radioed us and told us everything. So when we heard about this bandit stronghold in the mountains we asked around and lucky enough this engineer heard about them". Jessika explained.

"And what did he say?" Evelyn questioned as she continued to look to the mountain.

Jessika looked to Evelyn "They are based around an abandoned ship yard in the mountains, rumour has it there is a lot of ship parts we can use, but there is another problem".

Evelyn lowered her binoculars and looked at Jessika as she explained the problem. "The engineer has a pretty good business and the bandits caught wind of it and during the night they entered the city into his private home and took two of his daughters, two infants".

"He received a message from them saying to pay them five hundred thousand credits if he wants them back, but sadly he's been having trouble getting the money. They gave him three days to pay otherwise..." Finn trailed off as he lowered his binoculars.

"Before he loses his daughters forever" Evelyn finished his sentence.

"Yeah..." Finn whispered.

Jessika placed her hand on Evelyn's shoulder and the two women looked at each other. "Evelyn, the engineer has offered to repair and even upgrade The Tempest free of charge if we get his daughters back".

"If there is one thing I hate is kids in danger, take me to the Engineer and we can get information from him" Evelyn stated.

Finn tapped Evelyn's back as he made his way down the hill "Follow us he's not far". Jessika walked past Evelyn back down the hill and after a few seconds of looking at the mountain she soon turned and followed Jessika and Finn to the engineer back in the city.

-Moraband-

The Millennium Falcon finally made it past the atmosphere and past the storm covering the entire planet and both Rey and Chewie looked on at the sight before them, the planet was covered in a red fog and the mountains and hills covered the land and they were shaped like sharp teeth as if a monster was laying in wait under the ground for its prey.

"Chewie, see if you can scan for any structures" Rey asked as she controlled the Falcon through the mist and Chewie quickly worked away and after a few moments Chewie grunting confirming he found something.

"A few clicks away?, lets hope its what he are looking for" Rey stated as she turned the Falcon to the direction they needed to go.

The planet looked like something out of a scary story and even Rey felt nervous about the planet but what kept her going was the people close to her heart, she had to confront the fear in front of her.

After a few moments Rey spotted a small temple in the distance which was abandoned long ago. "That must be it Chewie, but there's no landing zone for us. See if you can find a decent place for us to land".

Chewie grunted and scanned the area around the temple with the console in front of him and after a few seconds a place they can land appeared and Chewie confirmed it, only thing was it was a few miles away.

"There has to be a place closer, scan again" Rey asked but Chewie grunted again saying he checked twice but the only landing zone for the Falcon was one a few miles out.

"Guess we have no choice" Rey sighed and she flew the Falcon to the landing zone and it frustrated her knowing she would have to traverse on foot to get to the Temple. The Falcon flew low but made sure to avoid any obstacles in her path and after a minute or two she finally made it to the landing zone which was a decent enough size for the Falcon.

Rey carefully guided the Falcon back around as they past the landing zone and quickly slowed down the ship with Chewie activating the landing pads and after a few moments Rey successfully landed the Falcon on the ground of Moraband, she took a deep breath as she sat back in her seat as realisation hit her and she couldn't believe she was on a planet she saw in her vision.

What ever waited in that Temple for her was unknown but the voices within her mind were telling her it was the only way to achieve peace and the only thing that can protect her loved ones, a part of her was telling her to go back but the other half was telling her to face it head on.

"Rey...protect the ones you love, achieve the peace many have failed to do" The voice in her mind echoed and Rey slowly looked down at her hands and gently rubbed them.

Chewie looked at her and grunted which caught her attention "I'm ok Chewie, just nervous...I dont know what lays in the Temple but I must go there, if it can save those I care about I have to try".

Rey then slowly got up and gently placed her hand on the wookie's shoulder "I want you to watch the ship my friend, if I dont return during nightfall...I want you to go. Tell them where I was heading".

Chewie shook his head and grunted more pretty much telling Rey he was gonna stay and wait for her no matter how long it would take and she couldn't help but smile down at him. "Keep the Falcon safe Chewie". She squeezed his shoulder gently then turned and left the cockpit to get ready for her journey to the Temple.

Twenty minutes past and Rey stood at the top of the ramp of the ship with a cloak which covered her upper body and also had a hood over her head along with goggles to protect her eyes from the sands blowing in the wing, equiped with her staff in hand, white blaster on her left leg and orange lightsaber on her belt she took a deep breath and slowly walked down the ramp and soon took her first step on the planet surface.

Rey felt cold as soon as her feet touched the sand of Moraband and for some reason she felt like the planet was watching her, like it wanted to kill her. She couldn't move for a few moments over the sight of the planet but after taking a deep breath she took the next step and then the next and just kept walking across the sand and towards the Temple which was miles away.

She didnt know how long it would take to get there but she was determined despite the fear she felt inside.

-Unknown Planet-

Evelyn, Jessika and Finn were sitting around a table in a small room being offered drinks by their guest which they knew as the engineer, the one who's daughters were kidnapped by the bandits.

"So they were taken two days ago?" Evelyn questioned as she gently took the drink being offered.

The engineer slowly sat down on the opposite side of the table and he looked terrible, exhaustion and stress took over him but he slowly nodded as he looked at his hands on the table. "Yes, in the darkness of the night they swooped in and took them. I was out back locking up my stores and when I got back I saw a single note in the middle of the floor in their room".

"Five hundred thousand credits, do not call the law or else" Finn stated what was on the note and the engineer nodded.

Jessika looked at the engineer and leaned forward getting his attention. "We will get them back for you, all we ask are transports to get there. Something small but fast".

The Engineer shook his head "You dont understand, these bandits are well armed and have taken down many bounty hunters. Your gonna need more then the three of you".

"We got friends, ones here in the city but he's waiting on orders for our ship" Evelyn explained.

The caretaker thought for a moment then made an offer. "You've been told about my business and how well its doing, if you are going out to save my daughters I will deal with your orders. Even pay for them".

Finn raised his hand out in front of him "You offered to repair and upgrade our ship for free, thats more then enough".

"No allow me, this will be my way to thank you. Please...save my daughters while I deal with your orders. Once I have them I will take my droids and equipment to your ship and start working right away" The Engineer offered.

The trio looked at each other knowing the Engineer would be willing to do all this to get his daughters back and they knew he wasn't gonna take no for an answer so they looked at the Engineer who had hope in his eyes.

Evelyn leaned forward "Words cannot describe how much I appreciate the help but I want you to know despite your kindness we are doing this cause we hate seeing children in danger, you have my word we will bring your girls back home".

The Engineer sighed in relief as tears fell down his cheeks "Thank you so much...I mean it...thank you".

"You dont have to thank us for doing the right thing" Finn gave a small smile and then the engineer slowly stood up looking at the three. "Come with me, I'll give you what you need to get there".

The trio got up and followed the Engineer through his house and into the back of his maintenance area and as they entered the large area they noticed saw loads of offline droids hanging on the walls and near the entrance was two large objects covered by a huge cloth.

"These will get you to the bandit's stronghold" The Engineer walked towards the two objects covered by the cloth and he pulled the cloth off revealing two speeder bikes, they were pretty worn down but looked like they still had life in them.

"Speeder Bikes? Its been years since I've seen them" Evelyn approached the bikes admiring them.

"Well your butt was always in an X-Wing" Jessika joked as she crossed her arms smiling at Evelyn running her hand across one of the tanks.

Finn slowly approached placed his hand on the handle of one of them and just looked at the speeder bikes up and down. "Looks like these are on their last legs?".

"Dont worry they may look like it but the engines are in perfect condition, I left the plantings looking rusted to fool thieves" The Engineer explained.

Evelyn looked up at the Engineer smirking "Thats genius". She then stood up and approached him and gave him a key with the list of the items they ordered from the ship dealer. "Give this as proof that we ordered the items, our ship is located south of this city. Its a few miles out".

The Engineer nodded and took the key "Understood, use these bikes well. Bring my daughters home".

Evelyn slowly placed her hand on his shoulder "We will I promise". She then turned and picked up her radio. "Javik change of plans come to our location right now".

An hour later and Javik finally arrived at the trios location and after a few minutes explaining the situation to him the four of them were now ready to head off into the Tempest to get weapons then head off to rescue the Engineer's daughters from the bandits, Evelyn and Jessika took the driver seats of the speeder bikes and Finn hopped on the back of Jessika's while Javik jumped on the back of Evelyn's speeder.

"I dont know how armed these bandits are so please be careful" The Engineer advised as he took a few steps back as Evelyn and Jessika powered up the Speeder Bikes.

"We will" Jessika looked at the Engineer.

Evelyn looked at the Engineer also and he saw her eyes was full of promises. "You will see your daughters again". She then turned to Jessika and nodded and the two flew out of the garage at high speed out into the open with Finn and Javik screaming in surprise as they went off and the Engineer looked on with new hope, he believed he was gonna see his daughters again.

Jessika and Evelyn put the speeder bikes to their limits as they raced across the desert back towards the Tempest and both Javik and Finn were hanging on for dear life as this was their first experience on these bikes, they were freaking out while Evelyn and Jessika were chuckling absolutely loving the speed they were going at and of course their friends freaking out. The race went on for a good hour and soon they finally reached the Tempest and saw Poe and Jaylah still working away.

Evelyn skidded the speeder bike to a stop near The Tempest and soon followed Jessika and both Jaylah and Poe stopped working and looked at them.

"Guys we got a job, one we need to do" Evelyn stated as she got off the bike with Javik.

In the far distance out of range of The Tempest on top of a cliff was seven figures all in black and standing in front of them looking over the cliff to the distance Ranza Ren could sense Evelyn and her crew in that direction.

"They are trapped here.." Ranza Ren then turned to her fellow knights "Make sure it stays that way.." Ranza ordered and the Knights all slowly bowed and then turned and walked away with Ranza slowly turning back and looking to the distance.

"You will fail just like your grandfather..." Ranza whispered to herself in anger.

**"Evelyn and her crew will go on a rescue mission for the Engineer and save his daughters, also Rey may have reached Moraband but there will be multiple chapters of her time there and of course the Knights Of Ren will be heavily involved in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	24. Chapter 24: Preparations

**"I almost forgot to write this chapter, this will be a 'calm before the storm' chapter before hell hits the fan. The next chapter WILL be the Knights Of Ren but for now this is a quiet moment and all main characters will have moments. Please enjoy"**

Chapter 24: Preparations

"So thats the plan, we rescue the Engineers daughters and in return he repairs and upgrades the ship free of charge" Evelyn stated she stood with Jessika and Finn as everyone else stood in front of her.

"Just like that? this ship is gonna cost alot to repair mind" Jaylah argued.

"This guy is pretty wealthy, guess you could say he makes the most money in that city" Jessika explained.

"So that explains why those bastards stole this guy's daughters" Poe said with his arms crossed.

"Exactly, if we can get this done we can get out of here before trouble finds us here" Evelyn stated.

"So whats the plan?" Finn questioned.

Evelyn looked to the mountain in the far distance and after a few moments she looked back at everyone "We will go tonight, less chance of us being spotted". She then looked at Jaylah and Poe. "I need you two to stay here and keep any scavengers from taking out ship apart, the rest of us will head to the bandit's hideout".

"Do we go in stealthily or kill them all once we are in?" Javik questioned and Evelyn looked right at him "Until we find the girls we dont start shooting, the bandits could kill them if they think they are being attacked.".

"Little Wing is right we need to be extremely careful, so no explosions until we get the kids out" Jessika agreed.

Evelyn looked to the people who was gonna go with her "Rest up, your gonna need your strength later" She then walked past every one and headed into the Tempest to rest up and prepare herself for the nightfall.

-Moraband-

Rey slowly made her way up a steep hill will her staff in hand and the sandstorm just wouldn't let up. Visibility was low but she was able to she what was in front of her as she slowly moved up the hill. Rey had been walking for an hour as the whole journey to the Temple was like a maze as she would come to dead ends which would force her to take other paths and she couldnt help but feel frustrated that it was taking her this long.

Her Jedi Training Robes where getting filthy from the sand in the wing and all she could feel was the cold air hit her entire body, Rey continued to walk for another thirty minutes and soon she started to feel tired which was strange to her. On Jakku she could walk for miles and it would be nothing to her but here on Moraband it felt like she was walking for miles for the first time.

After reaching the top of the steep hill Rey looked on and saw she still had a long way to go as the Temple was still miles away, as she stood at the top of the hill she looked around the area and tried to get a sense of where to go but her mind couldnt produce anything, sighing she slowly sat down on the red sand to regain her strength. Closing her eyes she tried to meditate but all of a sudden she heard deep breathing echoing through her mind and her eyes shot open and quickly got up igniting her lightsaber.

Rey was on edge as she heard this breathing that sounded like pure evil but she couldn't sense anyone nearby and all of a sudden she heard a demonic voice speak to her.

"There is no life after death, only nothingness awaits you Jedi..your fear feeds our hunger" The voice was shallow but cut Rey deep as she quickly looked around with her orange light saber.

"I'm not afraid!" Rey argued with the voice.

"Your grandfather spoke the same words...he failed and was lost to darkness, you are destined to follow" The voice mocked in a slow tone.

Rey knew she had to get away from this situation so she turned down to the hill leading down to the next area and she ran then jumped down the hill, she speeded down the hill and suddenly lost control and started to violently roll and she grunted and gasped until she reached the bottom and landed hard with her laying on her back looking up to the red sky.

"You cannot escape it, you cannot deceive it...claim your destiny or be claimed by it..." The voice warned her.

Rey took a deep breath as she rolled to her front and pushed herself up from the ground and picked up her temporary lightsaber a few inches from her but she realised that she had left her staff at the top of the steep hill after she tried to escape the voices, she looked up the hill and it seemed to stretch further into the sky. Her eyes were playing tricks on her as exhaustion was taking over her.

"Need to find shelter, must regain my strength" Rey whispered to herself as she turned and walked towards the direction of the Temple, which was still far far away.

-Supreme Leader's Throne Room-

Kylo Ren slowly opened his eyes after sensing Rey's journey through Moraband and soon he saw the doors leading out of his throne room open and General Hux walked in until he came into the middle of the throne room.

"Supreme Leader, Ranza Ren has located Kenobi and her crew she and the Knights Of Ren are forming a plan to take her down" Hux stated.

Kylo Ren slowly stood up from his throne as he continued to look at Hux. "Good, as long as she keeps her from resuming her chase to Skywalker victory will be near".

"What are your plans?" Hux frowned wanting to know.

Kylo Ren slowly walked towards Hux until he was at arms length. "You will find out soon enough, I must now head to Moraband myself and ensure the plan succeeds".

"You are going after Skywalker?" Hux questioned.

"No, something else which will bring peace back to the galaxy. We will finally be rid of the Jedi once and for all" Kylo Ren then marched past Hux and called his light saber from his throne and caught it in his hand.

"And what would you have us do in your absence?" Hux turned his head to his side but didn't turn to Kylo Ren as he marched to the door.

"Hunt down the Resistance" Kylo Ren spoke and his voice echoed as he left his throne room.

-Undisclosed Planet-

Evelyn was laying on her bed on the Tempest breathing peacefully in her sleep as she recovered her energy for the mission to save the Engineer's daughters from raiders up in the mountains, for some reason she felt this wasnt gonna be a simple task so she decided to rest and prepare just in case there would be something waiting for them.

In the engine room Javik was rewiring some panels and was trying to find a way to be able to run areas of the ship on a lower power rate in order to improve the more critical systems, he pulled of another panel and tried to see what could be improved for the engines.

Near him C3PO was trying to access a terminal to check on the systems but sadly he had no luck "Oh where is R2 when I need him?".

"Your little blue buddy? He's in the bridge seeing what he can do to improve the systems up there" Javik then looked back at the gold droid then resumed his work. "So you two been together for a long time?".

C3PO turned to Javik "A long time yes Master Javik, I honestly dont know how we stuck together this long".

"Keep your friends close 3PO, there's not many in a galaxy like this" Javik then ripped out a wire.

"May I ask Javik how is it you come to know Evelyn? She never mentioned you" C3PO asked.

Javik chuckled "I've known her since she was nineteen, we bumped into each other and we helped each other out of a scuffle. Ever since then I consider her a friend, glad to know she still does. Also the reason why she didnt mention me is cause I told her not to tell anyone about me".

"I see" C3PO then turned to terminal he was working on and saw a status update. "Javik it seems there is a leak in the coolant system, it needs to be repaired overwise the engines will over heat and explode before we even get off the ground".

Javik chuckled at C3PO's direct statement as he got up and walked "Ok I'll check it out, dont blow us up in here". Javik headed through the halls and towards the coolant systems and all of a sudden he heard something snap followed by a gasp of pain in one of the rooms near by.

Deciding to check if anyone was seriously hurt he went towards the door where the sound came from and peeked inside and saw Jaylah sitting on a crate holding her hand as she took a few sharp breaths.

"Jaylah you alright?" Javik asked a little concern and Jaylah looked back then looked down at her hand making sure he didnt see it. "Its noting just had a shock".

Javik looked to the panel and saw blue blood covering a sharp edge of metal and he knew then she was injured, taking a chance he stepped into the room and slowly approached her. "Jaylah your hurt arnt you?".

Jaylah took a deep breath getting frustrated. "Javik, its nothing!".

Shaking his head he slowly walked to the placed she sat and gently placed his hand on her shoulder and she voilently shook him off giving him a dangerous glare as he took a step back frowning.

"Hey, Jaylah I'm only trying to help" Javik tried to explain as he too was a little frustrated.

Jaylah just looked at him with a glare and then looked back down at her hand she balled up. "If I wanted your help I would have asked".

Javik sighed then went and knelt down in front of her and the two looked at each other. Jaylah just looked at his expression as it was blank with his eyebrows raised, he wasnt going anywhere until he saw it.

Sighing at how much she was annoying him she just gave in and opened her hand revealing a cut going across her palm and Javik saw it was gonna need stitches, he gently took her hand and examined it. "You shouldn't hide things like this Jaylah".

"I know how to treat a wound I'm not a child" Jaylah defended as she watched him check her wound and all Javik could do was chuckle. "Yeah your over one hundred years old".

Jaylah closed her eyes and let out breath. "You make it so difficult sometimes".

"I do I really do" Javik then looked up at Jaylah and she looked at him. "You could at least be a bit nice mind, come you know sometimes I'm alright".

Javik then stood up and motioned her up as he kept hold of her hand making sure there was no bits of metal in the cut.

"Ok your not the worst human I've met" Jaylah said in frustration as she looked to the side.

Javik looked up at her and smirked "Not the worst huh? thats the nicest thing you've said to me".

Jaylah looked back at him then noticed his finger's were caressing the back of her hand "Stop that".

"Stop what?" Javik acted innocent.

Jaylah directed her eyes to her hand then looked back up at him. "That!, you'll get blood on you".

Javik took a slow step forward still caressing the back of her hand "Why are you worried about blood getting on me?".

"I'm not worried" Jaylah argued as she watched him get closer and she couldnt move back as the crate she was sitting on stopped her.

"You sure about that?" Javik's voice got quieter and he got closer to her.

Jaylah then glared at him as he got a little too close. "Stop or I will break your arm...". Her voice was not convincing.

"If you were gonna break it you wouldn't have warned me" Jaylah whispered.

Jaylah for the first time couldn't answer as her eyes never left his but her glare remained fix on him.

"Maybe cause you dont want to hurt me" Javik's face was getting closer to hers.

"I will hurt you" Jaylah suddenly started breathing heavy.

Javik's lips came closer to Jaylah's "Will you hurt me?".

"Yes.." Jaylah whispered then suddenly their lips connected and their eyes closed and all Jaylah could do was breath in and moan but all of a sudden C3PO came rushing to the door and both Javik and Jaylah pulled away and separated themselves.

"Javik I managed to lower the power usage required in the living quarters, it can run on lower power now!" C3PO exclaimed in excitement.

Javik took a deep breath and looked directly at the droid a little annoyed "Thank you, well done..".

"Your perfectly welcome Javik" The droid wondered back out into the main hall and both Javik and Jaylah were left alone, he looked over to Jaylah who was now leaning against the wall and he saw she was now uncomfortable. Javik thought maybe he went to far, he shouldnt have pushed her like that.

Javik let out a little cough and pointed at her hand "You...you better get that cleaned".

"Yeah..I'll do that" Jaylah didnt even look at him and she quickly rushed out of the room and he sighed wondering if he just made her an enemy now.

Outside of the ship around the back both Finn, Poe and Jessika were just talking about the current situation.

"So Rey left for this planet cause...theres something there that is gonna help the Resistance? In what way?" Jessika asked as she sat on a crate taking a break from working.

"We dont know much of the details but what ever it is its related to the Jedi and all, Evelyn and Rey have been trying to figure out the visions Rey was having in her dreams." Poe stated as he adjusted his welding gloves.

"Apparently this visions were directing Rey to Moraband, Leia didnt want her to go cause the planet is rumoured to be dangerous. So we must get to her before she gets what ever is there cause for all we know what ever is there can cause more harm then good" Finn explained as he leaned on the crate Jessika was sitting on and then he looked out to the distance with a little bit of worry. "I just hope we are not too late."

Poe looked to Finn "Hey dont worry we'll get to her, Evelyn will make sure we do".

Jessika then clicked at the mention of Evelyn "You guys told me Evelyn and Rey are in a relationship, when did that happen?".

Finn slowly shook his head chuckling. "I think it happened when Evelyn came back from her mission, you should have seen those two sprint at each other at Yavin 4".

Poe laughed "You were focused on the sprinting? when they tightly embraced in front of everyone I thought we would never pull them apart".

"Yeah and ever since that day Rey and Evelyn have not been shy showing their love the amount of times they were caught snogging each others faces off around corners back at that base.." Finn tried holding his laugh in.

Jessika just smirked at the thought of Evelyn and Rey and after a few seconds Jessika looked up at the Tempest. "Thats my girl!" Her voice echoed around the Tempest and all Poe and Finn did was laugh.

However miles away sitting on a mountain cliff meditating Ranza Ren and she picked up on all the conversations that Evelyn's crew were in and she now had new information on them.

Especially knowing that Rey and Evelyn are romantically involved and all she could do was smirk behind her mask, she now had something to use against Evelyn when they finally face off. As she stayed near her ship with First Order Troops setting up a perimeter her fellow Knights were off sight making their own plans for the ambush on Evelyn and her crew.

The Knights of Ren took to the mountains and set up ambush points, sending in a disguised trooper into the city he reported back there was a kidnapping of two children and after digging for more information the spy reported that Evelyn and her crew took a job to save the kids, this would be their time to strike. Nothing else mattered, only the death of Kenobi.

-Moraband-

Rey was curled up in a small cave trying to avoid the sandstorm until it past and as she remained still trying to maintain focus she couldnt help but hear more voices.

"Death will come...there is no escape..." A man's voice echoed in a deep voice and Rey tried to shut it out as she tried to rest but soon she heard the sounds of lightsabers slashing followed by screams of agony and death, Rey held herself tightly as the sounds got louder and louder and all of a sudden they stopped and another voice echoed.

"I love you..." Evelyn's voice echoed and Rey's eyes shot up when she heard her voice and it frightened her to hear Evelyn's voice sound so weak and quiet, it was like her last words and it scared Rey.

Looking back out of the small cave the sandstorm continued to get worse and all Rey could do was stay put and wait for it to pass, she would move the second it would die down.

-Supreme Leaders personal shuttle-

Kylo Ren with a group of stormtroopers marched up the ramp of his personal shuttle and once they entered the hall Kylo Ren seperated himself from his troops and headed towards his private quarters to meditate and prepare for the mission ahead, he knew this plan of his must succeed a single mistake will cost everything. Everything he worked towards would all be for nothing if it failed.

Soon he finally came to the door of his quarters and slowly entered and right there in the centre of the room was an alter and there laying on top of it was a burned helmet, Kylo Ren locked eyes with it as he slowly approached it.

"After all my work, all my sacrifice...I will finally finish what you started." Kylo Ren whispered as he finally came up to the alter, he then slowly placed his hand on top of the helmet and closed his eyes hearing voices and raw power.

"Lend my the power of the Darkness, with it I will finally finish what you started...I will not fail you...Grandfather" Kylo Ren remained motionless as he kept his focus on his Grandfather's helmet and soon his private shuttle took off and set course for Moraband.

After the pain and all the sacrifice Kylo Ren was ready to achieve what he wanted this whole time, Peace.

**"Evelyn is resting for the rescue of the daughters, Rey is struggling on Moraband, Javik and Jaylah kissed in a heated moment, Poe with Finn and Jessika just enjoy a moment of laughter and Kylo Ren, Ranza Ren with her fellow Knights are ready to spring into action. Next chapter will show the team encounter the Knights Of Ren. SEE YA NEXT TIME!" **


	25. Chapter 25: Lost Daughters

**"This is a long chapter but I loved writing it, this chapter will give us three new characters and one of them is one we all instantly fell in love with. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 25: Lost Daughters

Nightfall has finally set other desert and Evelyn was in her quarters placing Solo's blaster in her holster and then placed her lightsaber on her belt, she didnt know what she and her team were gonna find up the mountain but the safety of the two hostages was the main focus.

After checking over her equipment she was finally ready to start the mission, she only prayed it wouldnt be too complicated. In the back of her mind the safety of Rey echoed and she only hoped she could reach her before anything bad happened.

Evelyn finally had everything she need so she turned and left her quarters and marched down the hallway and towards the ramp leading back out to the sand planet and after a few minutes she finally headed down the ramp to see the Engineer had arrived with cargo along with multiple driods, the engineer's transport was no bigger then The Tempest and soon flying repair droids shot out of the transport and began their work on the ship.

Finn, Javik and Jessika were already sorted and were ready to rescue the engineer's daughters in the mountain, they didnt know what was gonna be up there but securing the daughters would gaurentee The Tempest will fly again and they can resume their journey.

Evelyn watched the droids fly all over the Tempest and began welding pieces together and then she turned to see the Engineer step out of his transport in mechanic overalls ready to work so Evelyn approached the mechanic as he gave orders to a few droids.

"Glad you could make it, think you will be able to repair this hunk of metal?" Evelyn said as she finally came up to Engineer.

The Engineer looked to Evelyn as he gave another order to a droid, he then looked at The Tempest and chuckled. "Honestly this is child's play, been able to put ships back together even those split in half".

Evelyn chuckled as she looked back at the ship "I'll leave her in your hands then" She then looked at the Engineer and her smile dropped as she became serious. "I promise we will get your kids back, you have my word".

The Engineer looked at her and saw she was determined and he felt like he made the right choice having this woman and her crew rescue his daughters, he slowly nodded and offered his hand and the two then slowly shook hands.

"I know you will, thank you" The Engineer smiled and then looked at his droids walking towards the ship and shouted more orders, he then tapped Evelyn's shoulder and then went past her shouting orders and Evelyn looked on at The Enginneer and all she could do was feel sorry for him and the situation he was in.

"We will bring them home" Evelyn whispered and then walked towards the two speeder bikes in the distance and near them was Jessika, Finn and Javik.

Javik flipped his two blasters and placed them in his holsters while Finn checked his rifle and Jessika checked over the speeder bikes before they head to the mountain.

"So we go in and make sure we find the kids before we even think of taking on the raiders?" Javik reminded himself.

"The kids safety comes first Javik, once they are safe we can fight the raiders" Finn stated as he loaded the weapon.

"Or we can just take the kids are leave without them spotting us" Jessika suggested.

Evelyn finally came up to her fellow members "As long as we get the kids out, thats all that matters. We ready to go?".

Jessika did one more check over the bikes and she looked at Evelyn with a nod "Ready as we can be".

"Alright lets get there rights away, no wasting time" Evelyn stated as she jumped on one of the speeder's and Finn quickly jumped on the back of Evelyn's speeder while Jessika jumped on the other and Javik getting on the back.

Jessika and Evelyn activated the speeders and the engines quickly powered up and with no time wasted they shot off towards the mountain, everyone was serious with the life of two little girls on the line.

-Moraband-

Rey slowly woke up from resting for an hour and she noticed she was still in the small cave she used for cover from the storm and as she gathered her thoughts she noticed outside of the cave she saw the storm had calmed down slightly, the storm was still bad but it looked more manageable to travel. Taking a deep breath Rey slowly got up from the ground and collected a few of her things and continued her journey.

The journey was long but Rey just kept pushing herself forward against the strong winds, the multiple paths she took going forward felt like a huge maze. The paths she took were similar and every time she came out of one path she found two more leading god knows where. The paths took rock formations each separating from the other paths and despite her attempts to look past each path she couldnt see where they were gonna take her.

Rey took path after path and no matter how far she walked she felt like she was making no progress, her legs burnt and it felt like her feet were bleeding as she finally came from out of the path she took and once again she saw multiple paths before her, sighing in frustration she fell to her knees taking the wieght off her feet.

The wind and sand stung her face as she tried to collect her thoughts, her hair was a mess full of sand and dirt and her clothes were completely covered in dirt. She felt dirty, tired and hungry and deep down she felt sick to the point she couldnt even think straight.

Rey's ears were covered in the sounds of sand and the wind and she tried to think while kneeling on the ground on all fours and all of a sudden she heard footsteps coming from the front of her, Rey's heart raced as she slowly looked up to the front of her and as soon as she saw who is was she gasped and quickly got to her feet igniting her lightsaber.

"Its about time we met again, cousin" Kylo Ren stood there in his mask with his lightsaber deactivated in his hand and he just looked at her.

"How did you find me!?" Rey demanded to know as she gripped her lightsaber tighter.

Kylo Ren slowly took a few steps forward and Rey took a few steps back never taking her eyes of her foe but all of a sudden Kylo Ren activated his lightsaber and slashed forward and Rey grunted as she brought her lightsaber up and blocked the attack, gritting her teeth she pushed forward against Kylo and attacked only for her foe to easily block it and the two entered a duel lock.

"Your powers are weak cousin" Kylo Ren mocked.

"DONT CALL ME THAT!" Rey argued and pushed Kylo back and slashed at Kylo and all he did was easily block each attack as Rey's form was all over the place, soon Kylo deflected an attack and left himself wide open and Rey force pushed Kylo sending him flying into one of the paths in front of her.

Rey's anger fuelled her body and she rushed forward into the path after Kylo Ren.

-Undisclosed Location-

Evelyn and her rescue team were travelling at high speed across the desert towards the mountains and the light from the two moons shined down on the endless desert as they drew closer to the mountain, on the way Evelyn's thoughts sensed that Rey was in trouble. All Evelyn could feel was pain and anger within Rey but she couldnt sense what was going on, all Evelyn could feel was Rey.

After an hour of traveling the rescue team finally came to the foot of the mountain and skidded to a stop as they came to opening which leaded up the mountain.

Evelyn and the group jumped off their speeders and collected their blasters and equipment and they turned and looked up the steep path which would take them into the heart of the mountain.

"I'm surprised there's no guards watching this path" Finn stated.

"Who says they aint" Evelyn replied as she looked up the path.

Jessika took a few steps forward and stood next to Evelyn "How do you want to do this?".

Evelyn looked back at Jessika, Finn and Javik and she already had a plan in motion. "Jessika, Javik I want you two to scout around the camp. Look for any way in or out, me and Finn will scout up ahead towards the camp, fortress or what ever it is. The main focus is getting those kids out so make sure no one gets seen, not until we get those kids out of harms way".

Jessika pulled out a device and presented a hologram of the mountain and then the hologram showed a location on top of the mountain and it was a large area surrounds by fortifications. "Looks like the base is well fortified, unless we are quick, careful and lucky we may be able to get inside."

Javik quickly pulled a few devices and presented them to the group. "We can use these, Jaylah said they can keep us cloaked for a short time".

Evelyn took one of the devices out of Javik's hand and examined it, the device was small and designed to be placed on the chest and once activated it covers the entire body in cloaking material allowing the wear to be invisible to the naked eye.

She placed the device in her hip pouch while everyone else took their own. "Right, lets get going at least the night will make it harder for them to see us".

"Same goes for us" Finn added.

Javik chuckled and walked past the group and up the steep hill. "One step at a time, lets just get there then think of our next plan".

Evelyn looked at Jessika and Finn then motioned her head towards the hill and they began their journey towards the base.

-Moraband-

Rey ran as fast as she could down the path Kylo Ren was pushed down and soon she came to a stop collecting her breath as she looked around. "Kylo! Come out!".

"You are weak, you dont even realise how close I am" Kylo Ren's voice echoed and all of a sudden he came out of the shadows with his lightsaber and slashed at Rey but she managed to turn around and block the attack just in time.

Kylo Ren kept pushing forward until Rey was pushed back to a wall and Kylo Ren lunged his saber forward only for Rey to quickly roll out of the way and back to her feet taking a defensive stance, but Kylo Ren was no where to be seen.

Rey took slow deep breaths and she walked forward down the dark path while keeping an eye on any movements in the shadows around her.

"I can feel your anger, you and I just alike...our grandfather would be proud" Kylo Ren's voice echoed around the path.

"I am nothing like you!" Rey shouted.

"No, because you are worse...just like your father" Kylo Ren mocked.

Rey's anger grew bigger as she continued to look out for her foe and suddenly the area grew silent but Rey refused to let down her guard. All of a sudden Rey was startled by the sound of snake like creatures slithering past her feet and the small creatures came to a black mist which appeared out of the ground. Rey could only take a few steps back as she looked on with wide eyes seeing the small snake like creatures merge into one giant snake like creature and it stood over Rey looking down at her with bright red eyes.

"We are the Sith" The large creature's venomous voice echoed as it looked down at Rey.

Rey kept her light saber up as she looked up at the snake "Stand aside creature...your in my way".

All of a sudden the giant snake went above Rey and lunged right down at Rey and all she could do was swing her lightsaber up at the snake and as soon as the saber connected with the creature it suddenly screamed as a bright light protected Rey and the creature was reduced back to smaller snakes and she watched them scurry away.

All of a sudden Kylo Ren came rushing out of the shadows slashing hard and fast at Rey and she did everything she could to defend herself but soon Kylo Ren delivered a strike with so much force it knocked Rey down to her.

Kylo Ren striked down and the two locked sabers once more. "Luke Skywalker couldnt kill me, what chance do you have" Kylo Ren mocked.

"I beat you on Starkiller Base I can do it again!" Rey then force push Kylo Ren back into the shadows and he suddenly vanished as Rey got back up to her feet.

"I will not fail...I will not!" Rey gritted her teeth as she rushed forward down the path hope to get closer to the Temple.

A few star systems away Kylo Ren was meditating in his personal quarters until a Stormtrooper came in and stood to attention.

"Supreme Leader, Ranza Ren and the rest of the knights have located Kenobi and her crew heading into the mountains of the planet they are one" The Stormtrooper stated.

Kylo Ren opened his eyes and slightly turned his head "Tell Ranza to engage them when she sees fit".

"Yes Supreme Leader" The Trooper then turned and left the room and Kylo Ren slowly stood up and slowly walked to his table looking at his lightsaber which rested in its stand. "Soon...everything I have worked to achieve will be a reality."

-Undisclosed Location-

After hours of climbing the mountain Evelyn and her crew finally made it over a nearby edge and on the other side they knew the Bandit Base camp was near. Evelyn ordered everyone to get low and crawl toward the edge of the drop where the base was told to be and after a few moments Evelyn stopped and looked at Jessika motioning her to scout on while she looked at Javik and Finn who were right behind her. "Keep quiet and just focus on finding the kids, everything else is secondary".

Finn and Javik nodded and Evelyn looked to her front and frowned as she saw Jessika stand up looking down at the site below.

"Guys, we got a problem" Jessika stated.

"What do you see?" Evelyn questioned as she, Finn and Javik stayed low.

Jessika looked back at them "The base camp is fucked".

Evelyn frowned and quickly got up and rushed up the hill coming up right next to Jessika and she looked down the other side of the hill and saw nothing but fire and smoke.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Evelyn sighed and waved the others up and she looked back down at the destroyed camp.

"Evie, the kids...do you think?" Jessika looked at Evelyn with worry but Evelyn looked right at Jessika. "We are not leaving until we know for sure".

Evelyn then jumped off the edge and slid down the steep hill followed by Jessika and after checking the wreck themselves both Javik and Finn followed them down the hill and they all slid towards the camp.

After a speedy slid down the hill Evelyn and the crew finally made it down to the base camp and saw nothing but bodies all over the place and huts completely destroyed, it looked like a war took place here and with the possibility of this being the work of another group the crew knew there was a chance there was still trouble around.

Evelyn took out Han Solo's blaster along with her lightsaber and motioned the others to keep their guard up as they slowly made their way through the wrecked base camp.

"What the hell happened here?" Jessika said as she kept her blaster rifle close.

"Must have been more raiders" Finn stated as he came close to a dead body checking for any vitals.

"No, this was something else" Javik revealed and everyone looked back and saw him looking down at the ground a few feet from them.

"Javik?" Evelyn called out and Javik just waved them other and the three rushed over to him and they saw a massive footprint in the sand and Finn knelt down looking at it.

"Was it a creature?" Finn questioned.

Jessika knelt down and looked at the shape of it and the print was a perfect circle with two small triangle shapes in the front of the circle. "No, this was a machine".

Finn frowned and looked up to Jessika. "You mean a machine did this?".

Jessika slowly stood up still looking at the footprint. "Looks like it" She then turned around looking at the camp. "From the looks of it, it was either raiders or law enforcement".

"Law enforcements dont go to this extreme, the so called law I have run into always capture bandits to find out what they know" Javik argued.

Evelyn then looked around the camp and saw there was absolutley nothing here all except for dead bodies, she then looked down at the large footprint and slowly knelt down and placed her hand on the footprint and everyone just watched as she closed her eyes.

Maintaining focus Evelyn's surroundings seems to reverse back to the point before the attack all of a sudden she frowned, the scene before her stopped at a certain point and she opened her eyes and saw a massive machine which looked humaniod but was at least seventeen foot. She watched it swing its massive arms which was the size of large tree trunks and it smashed through the bandit's huts killing everything in its was and she noticed it was shooting lazers and rockets at any raider trying to fight back.

The machine was made of multiple parts from old and new armor plating taken from battle ships and it was heavily protected, Evelyn watched as it crushed a raider under its foot and all of a sudden she spotted a little girl holding a toddler in her arms going from cover to cover heading towards Evelyn.

Evelyn watched as she memorized the girl, the girl had jet black long hair with solid green eyes and her face had a few freckles on her cheeks and Evelyn noticed the little girl had a little scar over her left eyebrow, Evelyn watched as the little girl then ran as fast as she could with her little sister in her arms and rushed past her towards a path leading out of the base camp but all of a sudden the machine turned and saw the little girl leaving. All Evelyn could do was watch the giant machine give chase while swinging and crushing any bandits in its way and soon it headed down the path where the little girl ran too.

The vision ended and Evelyn gasped collecting air and Finn quickly put his hand on her shoulder showing concern. "Evie you alright?".

Evelyn collected her breath and soon nodded then slowly stood up looking at the path in front of them leading out of the base camp "The girls went down this path, that thing gave chase".

Finn rushed forward and looked down the path then looked back at the group "What are we waiting for?".

Javik frowned at Finn "You see the mess around us right? We go after that thing without the right equipment we will be dead".

Jessika looked to Javik. "We need to go after them, the longer we take the more danger those kids are in".

Evelyn finally collected herself and moved towards the path leading them god knows where and soon she stopped next to Finn and looked back at Jessika and Finn. "We can do this, those girls need our help".

Everyone looked at each other knowing this encounter could end their lives but if they didn't try they would never get off the planet and the fate of the galaxy will ultimatley fall into the First Order's hands, that was something they couldnt allow to happen.

After a few moments everyone agreed to follow the path towards where ever it would take them and they could only hope they wasn't too late to save the girls.

One hour had past and Evelyn with the crew continued to walk and walk to where ever the path took them and soon they came to a large open area and in the distance was a large cave, the area itself was full of scrap metal covering all corners of the area and all the team could do was stay on gaurd.

"Quick question, why would the bandits set up camp here with this thing hanging around" Javik asked ask he aimed his weapon around.

"It may not have shown up until the Bandit's settled in" Finn stated as he looked for any signs of movement.

"Or maybe this thing has been here and they never realised it, possibly was hiding among all this scrap metal" Jessika guessed.

"Either way we got to find those kids, if we can find them with running into that thing the better" Evelyn stated with her lightsaber activated and Han's blaster in her other hand.

"What are the chances that will happen?" Javik questioned as he came up to a large pile of scrap and all of a sudden a large hand popped out of the pile of scrap grabbing Javik and all he could do was scream and everyone turned and saw the massive machine burst out of the pile of scrap and into the open, Javik screamed as he was tossed all over the place and all of a sudden the machine threw Javik right into Jessika sending the two skidding across the ground.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Finn shouted and he with Evelyn opened fire at the machine as they moved, the machine then charged forward towards Finn and Evelyn swinging its arms determined to take them out and the two ran as fast as they could.

Javik and Jessika finally got up from the ground and Jessika pulled out a few grenades and tossed some to Javik.

"Hey scrapheap!" Javik shouted and the machine turned to see both Jessika and Javik throw grenades right at it and they exploded on impact making the machine stumble back into a pile of scrap.

Javik cheered in victory but it was short lived as the machine quickly got up and threw a large piece of debris right at Javik and Jessika and the two just froze on the spot knowing they wasnt gonna avoid it, all of a sudden the debris stopped in mid air and was thrown right back at the machine only for it to knock the debris to the side.

Jessika and Javik turned and saw Evelyn using the force picking up more debris and launching it right at the machine some missing and many hitting its mark while Finn was using himself as a distraction by shooting random shots at the machine.

"Find the girls! We'll hold it off!" Evelyn ordered as she sent another piece of debris right at the machine knocking it off balance.

Javik and Jessika quickly rushed to the nearby cave as debris flew all over the place and all that was heard was blaster fire and metal clashing with metal, the two soon rushed into the cave and began their search for the girls.

Evelyn quickly rushed forward towards the machine constantly force throwing large debris at the Machine but it was able to use its arms to block most attacks, Finn was climbing a pile of scrap trying to get some high ground and line up for a clear shot at the machine's head hoping that destroying it would shut it down.

The Machine charged forward towards Evelyn and brought its huge arms down determined to crush her but Evelyn backflipped out of harms way and then sudden threw her lightsaber right at one of the machine's shoulders and sliced one of its arms clean off and its left arm crashed to the ground.

Finn finally saw his opening and lined up a shot and hit a few blaster shots right at the machines head and it exploded after a few well placed hits.

"Woo!" Finn exclaimed but all of a sudden the machine turned its attention to Finn and charged to him. "Shit!" Finn shouted as the machine crashed right into the pile of scrap sending the huge pile crashing to the ground taking Finn with it.

"FINN!" Evelyn shouted and she carged forward and with the force she jumped high in the air and landed right on top of the machine impaling her lightsaber into it and with Han's blaster she unleashed rounds of blaster fire into the exposed circuits where the head used to be. The machine stumbled left and right as Evelyn continued to shoot into the interior of the machine, Evelyn was shook left and right as the machine tried to shake her off but with her lightsaber wedged right where the head of the machine was she was able to keep balance and continued to attack.

Deep inside the cave Jessika and Javik with lights checked the deepest, darkest parts of the cave looking for the missing kids and it was absolutely silent and creepy as they shinned their lights into the darkness.

"This is giving me the creeps..." Javik whispered to Jessika as they moved forward.

"Just keep your guard up" Jessika whispered back and all of a sudden they heard quick footsteps in the distance and as they shinned their lights towards the sounds they caught a glimpse of a little person running behind a rock.

Jessika put her hand in front of Javik telling him to stay back and soon she slowly moved forward towards the large rock the person was hiding behind.

"Dont be afraid...we mean you no harm, we came to bring two little girls back to their papa" Jessika whispered in a very calm tone.

After a few moments a little girl slowly peeked around the rock and Jessika gave the girl a small smile as she knelt down. "Its ok, we are here to take you home. Your papa sent us".

The little girl stayed behind the rock for a few seconds and soon she slowly came into full few with her baby sister in her arms covered in a cloth. "Is the bad men gone?".

Jessika slowly nodded "Yes, they are gone".

The little girl then looked up at Javik and saw him give a small smile as he nodded confirming the truth and then the girl looked back at Jessika. "Is BD-1 ok?".

Jessika frowned a little confused. "Who?".

Back outside the cave the machine continued to violently move left and right trying to get Evelyn off its shoulders but with her lightsaber wedged in its shoulder she wasnt going anywhere as she continued to open fire at its circuits, having no luck the Machine then turned to a nearby wall going a fast speed but before it crashed into the wall Evelyn quickly backflipped off the machine and it crashed right into the wall damaging its front.

Evelyn wasted no time using the Force and she quickly threw large bits of scrap at the machine as it turned only this time it couldn't defend itself from the rapid attacks and soon a large piece of scrap impaled the machine's chest. As soon as the scrap impaled the machine Evelyn shot her hands out and send electricity right at the machine and it started to smoke.

Knowing victory was near Evelyn shot more electric right at the machine as it fell to its knees and soon it fell to the ground on its back, soon Evelyn stopped to charge up a more powerful surge as she approached the machine and soon she went to attack again.

"STOP!" Evelyn immediately stopped and looked to the cave and standing there was a little girl with tears down her face as she ran towards her and the machine, Evelyn frowned in confusion but then the little girl went right up to the machine placing her hands on its foot. "BD wake up!".

Evelyn looked at the little girl trying to wake up the machine and then she turned to see Jessika with a baby in her arms coming out of the cave with Javik next to her, the little girl then turned and looked up at Evelyn with a angry look. "Why did you hurt him!".

Still confused Evelyn looked to the girl "You know this thing?".

Tears streamed down the girl's face "He saved us from the bad men, he protected us and you just hurt him!".

All of a sudden Evelyn looked to a pile of scrap and saw Finn making his way out of the pile of scrap and she sighed in relief seeing he was alright, she then turned her attention to the little girl and knelt down. "He attacked us and we thought he was a bad guy".

"He was protecting us..." The little girl argued and all of a sudden they heard something knocking inside the stomach of the machine which startled the little girl and Evelyn, taking precautions Evelyn pulled the little girl away and pulled out Han's blaster and Finn rushed up to Evelyn with his blaster in hand while Jessika and Javik remained by the cave protecting the baby.

"Dont hurt him anymore!" The Girl begged and Evelyn looked down at her and could see her begging not to. This girl knew the machine more then them and if what she said was true then the Machine was only being a protector.

Evelyn slowly placed Han's blaster in her holster and gave a nod to the girl then turned and lowered Finn's blaster and he looked at her. "We'll trust the girl, but be ready just in case".

Finn was hesitant as he looked down at the girl who was begging at this point but he decided to take Evelyn's word and lowered his rifle, soon Evelyn slowly walked up to the machine to the side of its stomach where the banging sounds were coming from and still being cautious she saw a loose plating so taking a deep breath she took a hold of the plating and on three she threw the plating off and suddenly something shot out of the machines stomach and landed right on Evelyn sending her to the ground.

Finn reacted and raised his rifle but the little girl rushed in front of him holding her hands up stopping him, Evelyn wrestled with what ever was on her and she quickly threw it off her and it crashed into the side of the machine, quickly sitting up she then saw what came out of the machine.

There on the ground was a tiny droid which was worn down and stood on two legs, it was damaged and one of its legs wasnt working properly as it struggled to stand and Evelyn quickly reconised it was a BD unit which was rare to see. BD units were bipedal, and had white plating with black sensors. Designed to assist with exploration in remote and dangerous locations and was equipped with various tools, including a healing stim dispenser and a spotlight and a holoprojector , as well as a scomp link which could hack equipment or droids.

Soon the BD unit turned its attention back to Evelyn and it let out a few loud beeps only to spot the little girl to its side as she slowly came to him kneeling down to the floor showing concern.

"You ok BD-1?" The little girl whispered and the driod seemed to have calmed down seeing that she wasnt in danger, tilting its head letting of a few quiet beeps the little girl gave a small smile to the droid and soon it started limping to her.

Evelyn still sat on the ground watched the scene before her with Finn and soon the little girl placed her hand near the droid and it looked at her hand then up at her seeing the little girl nod and so the droid quickly climped up her arm as she chuckled and it went up to her shoulder and around her upper back and gripped the back on her shoulders to keep him there.

The droid let off a beep as he peeked over her shoulder looking at Evelyn who was slowly getting up.

"He says he's sorry, he thought you wanted to hurt us" The little girl explained and all Evelyn could do was smile at the droid.

"I'm sorry I hurt you too BD, thank you for protecting them" Evelyn whispered.

The droid let off a few beeps and Evelyn chuckled "Just dont chuck us around again".

"Got to admit he's a tough little droid" Finn looked at the droid on the girl's back and then waved Jessika and Javik over saying it was ok.

"Are you here to take up home?" The Little Girl asked Evelyn as she stepped closer to her.

Evelyn slowly nodded "Your father sent us to bring you home".

The little girl then rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Evelyn's waist and looked up at her with a tear and smile. "Thank you...".

All Evelyn could do was smile down at her as she placed one hand on her shoulder and on the back of the girl's head.

"Your welcome". Evelyn whispered and the little girl then hugged Evelyn tight knowing she and her baby sister was safe and were finally going back home.

**"Yes BD-1 is in this story and he will be heavily involved in the trilogy from here on out, if you are wondering why he is in a desert don't worry I will explain in a later chapter and of course Rey is having trouble on Moraband and its only gonna get worse, lets hope Evelyn and the crew and reach her in time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more :)**


	26. Chapter 26: Ranza Ren

**"This is it, the debut of the Knights Of Ren and of course Rey is having troubles of her own...whats gonna happen in this chapter? Lets find out"**

Chapter 26: Ranza Ren

Tired and dirty Rey rushed through the narrow path she through Kylo Ren through hoping to find the Sith ready to take him down if he showed up, she didnt know how far she was from the Temple of Moraband. The sound of the wind echoed through the narrow path and all Rey had for a source of light was her lightsaber.

"Kylo! Show yourself!" Rey shouted as she rushed through the dark path keeping an eye out for any sign of movement in the shadows, but there was no movement and no sound.

Rey continued to rush through the path leading god knows where and soon she came to a stop as her legs starting buring from running, pointing her lightsaber in multiple directions to light up the area and she saw nothing hiding in the shadows.

"What do you hope to achieve Rey?" Kylo Ren's voice echoed.

Rey looked in all directions trying to him her foe but he was no where near her. "Peace...".

"Do you really think you can achieve it? Knowing that you betrayed those you claim to love" Kylo mocked.

"You dont know me, I'm doing this to save them!" Rey argued.

"I consider running off leaving whats left of your family undefended, admit it you carry hatred cause you believe your loved one think you are not ready...what Evelyn did while you recovered" Kylo Ren revealed.

"You know nothing" Rey continued to look in all directions.

All Rey heard was Kylo Ren chuckling. "Dont I?, Evelyn diving into your mind?. Telling you to stay away from this planet? Tell me if what you seek here can save your loved ones why would they stop you?".

Rey was silent as she looked around and all of a sudden Kylo Ren jumped out of the shadows striking at Rey but she blocked it and continued to defend herself until the two entered a saber lock once more and Kylo Ren looked right at her. "Because they know you are not the Skywalker they wanted".

"SHUT UP!" Rey pushed hard knocking Kylo Ren back and she gritted her teeth as she striked hard as she pushed forward, the two went back and forth as they went through the path, the sounds of lightsabers echoed through the path and Rey was swinging like a woman possessed determined to take Kylo's head off but her movements made her predictable.

Kylo Ren then saw Rey raise her lightsaber up and she striked down hard and all he did was side step out of the way as she stumbled forward but she quickly turned around and blocked another attack.

"They are right, you are not the Skywalker they needed" Kylo Ren mocked and then slashed left and right trying to hit Rey as she was forced back until she stumbled over a tiny rock and she crashed to the ground and Kylo pointed his lightsaber at her as she froze looking at him.

"You are nothing but a scavanger...a mistake" Kylo Ren stood over her only for Rey to swing her lightsaber getting Kylo's away from her and she quickly stood up as Kylo Ren charged and continued the attack.

The cousins went back and forth until they finally can to the exit out of the path and were finally back out into the open and Rey screamed in rage trying to kill Kylo but she could not land a single hit. Kylo soon jumped back gaining distance and Rey charged at him screaming desperatly wanting to kill but all of a sudden she fell down a small gap she didnt notice on the group and fell into darkness.

Rey grunted and gasped hitting rock after rock as she fell in the deep dark pit and soon her back hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of her, her body screamed in pain from hitting rocks on the way down and soon she looked up to the light from her she fell from and thats when she saw Kylo Ren walk to the edge of the hole and looked down at her.

"You are no Skywalker...you are nothing" Kylo Ren mocked and then walked away leaving Rey alone in the deep dark pit and soon Rey's eyes grew heavy and she passed out alone in the darkness.

-Undisclosed Location-

Speeding across the plains of the sand planet Evelyn was driving her speeder bike with the oldest daughter of the Engineer in front of her while Finn was sitting behind Evelyn holding on to her waist, next to her was Javik driving the other speeder with Jessika sitting behind him holding the baby girl in her arms with BD-1 watching over the little one. As they speeded through the desert the sun soon started to rise bringing the new day and for once things were going their way.

The group speeded across the open fields and soon in the distance was the Tempest which caught the oldest sister's attention.

"Is papa there!?" The girl looked at Evelyn behind her and saw her smile "He is little one, he's fixing our ship".

"I've missed him!" The girl shouted and Evelyn chuckled "You will be with him soon sweetheart, hang on!".

The speeders reached top speed and shot right towards the Tempest and after a good ten minutes they finally reached the saftey of the ship.

On top of the Tempest the Engineer with a few maintenance droids were welding the two remaining thrusters together and all of a sudden he heard the sound of speeders, quickly looking up to the direction the sound was coming from and thats when he saw the one thing he had in his life.

Taking his goggles off he rushed down the ladder up against the Tempest wings and as he turned he saw Evelyn and her group come to a stop and among them he saw his little girls being taken off the bikes.

"Lydia! Hope!" The enginner cried as he rushed to them and the oldest girl Lydia turned and ran to him as she cried "Papa!".

Lydia ran as fast as she could and soon she ran right into her father's arms and they held eachother tightly.

"I thought I lost you!" The Engineer cried as he held his daughter.

"They saved us Papa...they saved us.." Lydia struggled to talk as she cried into her father's chest.

Evelyn couldnt help but smile at the sight before her and she couldnt help but get a little emotional too as this was something she couldnt have with her father, memories of her parents being killed flooded her thoughts but what mattered at this moment was she and her friends prevented the same thing happening to another family.

Jessika slowly came up to Evelyn while holding baby Hope in her arms with BD-1 latched to her shoulder looking down at Hope making sure she was ok and the two just looked at the sight before them, soon the Engineer looked up seeing Evelyn and Jessika with Hope so he quickly stood up and rushed to them with Lydia and Jessika gently gave the Engineer his youngest daughter.

"We made a promise we would bring them back...and we did" Evelyn's eyes watered as she smiled at the sight.

The Engineer looked down at Hope as she mumbled looking up at her father and all he could do was shed a tear finally having his daughters back, looking up at Evelyn, Jesskia and to Finn and Javik as they approached and he couldnt express how thankful he was for them.

"Thank you...all of you..." The Engineer finally spoke full of emotion and soon he turned his attenion to the droid who was still looking at Hope in his arms.

"Who is that? Never saw him with you" The Engineer asked and Lydia rushed up to Jessika and the droid beeped and jumped of Jessika and landed on Lydia's shoulder as she looked up at her father with a smile.

"This is BD-1, he helped us escape the bad men. He protected us until Evelyn and her friends came". Lydia explained and The Engineer was at loss for words he never knew a tiny droid would be willing to do that, slowly approaching his daughter and then knelt down looking at the droid still holding Hope.

"Thank you BD-1...thank you so much for you did" The Engineer smiled and BD-1 let out a few happy beeps.

"Can we keep him Papa?" Lydia looked at BD-1 on her shoulder then back at her father and all he did was smile. "He protected you, of course he can".

Lydia smiled and rushed to her father hugging him and Hope and all the group could do was smile at the sight.

Soon Javik looked at Evelyn. "I better get some work done, let me know if you need help".

Evelyn smiled at Javik. "Thanks Javik" She then looked at Finn and Jessika "All of you".

Jessika then approached the Engineer and knelt down "You girls must be hungry, how about we get you something to eat?".

Lydia looked at Jessika at the mention of food and The Engineer chuckled knowing his daughter couldnt say no to food so he slowly knelt up and handed Hope to Evelyn and she gently took the baby and held her in her arms.

"Get them fed while I finish fixing your ship" The Engineer asked.

"You can stop for a while and be with your daughters, we dont mind" Evelyn offered and the Engineer waved his hand. "You brought them back, we now have all the time in the word. Right now my prioity is to make sure they get fed. Please do what you can for them".

Evelyn looked down at Lydia who smiled at her when their eyes met and soon Evelyn looked back at the Engineer "Of course" She whispered.

The Engineer placed his hand on Evelyn's shoulder still smiling. "You brought my reason for living back, thank you...".

Evelyn smiled and nodded and soon the Engineer kissed Hope's forhead and leaned down hugging Lydia once more time before turning and heading back to forfil his promise in getting the ship fixed, Jessika looked down at Lydia and offered her hand and Lydia gently took it and they walked off towards the Tempest.

While they walked off Evelyn slowly looked down at baby Hope in her arms and she saw the little girl's green eyes looking up at her full of curiosity, Evelyn and Hope just looked at each other and Evelyn couldnt help but give a gently smile at the baby and after a few seconds Hope raised her tiny arm out of her blanket covering her trying to reach for Evelyn's face.

Evelyn gently adjusted her grip and freed one of her hand's and gently offered Hope her finger and the baby's tiny hand gripped her finger letting out a mumble and all Evelyn could do was smile down at Hope.

"Your safe now Hope, no one is gonna hurt you anymore" Evelyn whispered and she could swore she saw the baby give a tiny smile like she understood what Evelyn said.

After thirty minutes both Lydia and Hope were cleaned and fed and were in the safety of the Tempest's crew's living quarters and as The Engineer holding on to Hope gently rocking her back and forth as she slept both Evelyn and Lydia were sitting around a nearby table with BD-1.

Evelyn had a few tools on the table and she was examining BD-1, she could see he was damaged and just worn down and it was just a miracle he lasted this long however Evelyn was confident she could restore him to his former glory.

Taking her hands away from BD-1 the droid looked up at her as she picked up a tool to remove the plating on his head and soon she turned back to him.

"Ok BD, you and I know you sustained alot of damage and at this current state you wont last long. I'm gonna shut you down for awhile and fix you right up ok? Evelyn calmly spoke and the little droid looked at Lydia.

"I promise she will fix you BD, I'll be helping..." Lydia gave the droid a gently smile and soon BD-1 looked up at Evelyn and gave her a few beeps.

Evelyn gave the droid a small nod and she gently removed the plating from BD-1's head and the driod let off a few quiet beeps and Evelyn genlty placed her two fingers under the droid's head and genlt made it look at her.

"Its ok BD, dont be scared" Evelyn whispered as she smiled and gave the driod a wink and the droid just looked at her, soon she reached into his head and flicked a switch and BD-1 quickly shut down and collapsed only for Evelyn to catch him and gently placed him down on the table.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Lydia asked looking up at Evelyn.

Evelyn slowly looked at Lydia and gave a small smile. "He will be ok, its gonna take a while but he will be much better after we fix him up. After all you said you were gonna help".

Lydia smiled at Evelyn and they both turned and began to work on repairing BD-1.

In the medical room Finn was patching himself up from the battle before and soon Poe entered and approached his friend. "How you doing Finn?".

"Ah I'll live, just a few stitches" Finn simply stated finally sealing a cut and Poe slowly sat in a chair next to Finn and looked at the door leading out of the room. "I think theres something wrong with Jaylah".

Finn frowned and looked at Poe "What do you mean?".

Poe shrugged his shoulders "Its proberly my imagination but 3PO mentioned that he saw her and Javik kissing".

Finn's eyes widened "Are you serious? I thought she hated him?".

Poe chuckled "I thought so too, but when me and her were working together while you guys were saving the girls I have noticed she is unfocused. Like she is day dreaming...normally she is sharp at everything but I have had to point out a few mistakes she made".

"Have the two of them talked since we came back?" Finn questioned and all Poe did was slowly shake his head. "Not a word, she even avoids him. Hell when we were working in the engine room Javik came down to update us and suddenly she went right out the door".

Finn looked to the door thinking over the situation and after a few moments he broke the silence. "They havnt spoken since then?".

"Not a word...Jaylah's decided to explore the surrounding area to clear her mind" Poe crossed his arms with a sigh. "But if it affects them working together we are gonna have a problem".

Finn gave a small nod "Your right, right now lets get things working and then we will sort this situation out. Just keep them apart for now cause we dont know if this was intentional".

"I assume it was a heat of the moment which Jaylah regretted, but yeah we will keep them apart until further notice". Poe agreed.

Finn finally finished patched himself up and he got up and stretched his arm getting feeling back in it. "How are the repairs coming along".

Poe leaned back in his seat with his arms still crossed "Thanks to the engineer and his droids...the armor plating has been repaired and upgraded, R2 and a few other droids are working on improving the sheilds and right now we are putting our two remaining thrusters together by putting them next to each other right in the middle rear of the ship".

Finn finally got feeling back in his arm and he then turned to Finn "How long before we can move? Rey is gonna need us".

"The way things are going its gonna be a few hours, so we are gonna have to break our bones if we want to get things moving quicker" Poe sighed.

"Well lets get to it" Finn stated and Poe chuckled and got up heading to the door to get the job done.

The hours dragged and the heat of the sun rained down on the Tempest and its crew but despite the intense heat everyone did their part and soon everyone decided to take a few hours rest until the heat had died down.

Evelyn who replaced her vest coat and shirt with a white vest resumed repairing BD-1 after taking a break to help the others repair the Tempest and there by her side was Lydia being her little assistant.

They completely stripped BD's covers off him and they cleaned and repaired his plates followed by giving them a new colour, Lydia suggested cause they worked together repairing BD-1 they should both have their favourite colours on him so the plates were covered in jet black which Lydia loved and Evelyn added her favourie colour and gave the plates yellow stripes.

As Lydia painted the plates Evelyn re-wired BD-1's circuits and repaired those which were broken, she left no stone unturned as she took BD-1 apart even though Lydia hated seeing BD-1 like this she knew they were doing this to make him better.

The two went on for another hour and soon after replacing BD-1's lens and antennas and even repairing his leg Evelyn and Lydia decided to put the droid's new black and yellow platings back in the right places, with the droids body and plating as good as new Evelyn finally went to the difficult part in rewiring the circuits in Bd-1's head.

"Ok, soldering pen" Evelyn asked as she held two wires together in BD-1's head and Lydia quickly and carefully handed the pen to Evelyn and she watched her burn the wires together.

"That looks good, ok Lydia I need you get me BD's head plate" Evelyn stated and Lydia quickly grabbed BD's head plate and handed it to Evelyn, the two took a deep breath as Evelyn re-activated BD-1 and placed his head plate on and clicked it in place.

All Evelyn and Lydia could do was watch waiting for BD-1 to move, the air was tense as they waited and Lydia gently placed her hand on Evelyn's arm as she looked at the droid with worry.

"Wake up BD...wake up.." Lydia whispered and Evelyn gently placed her arm around Lydia's shoulders in comfort as she watched the droid aswell.

After a few intense seconds the droid's leg twitched and Lydia leaned forward with wide eyes and soon BD-1's lens started blinking followed by him moving his entire body.

Lydia hugged Evelyn's side with excitment as she continued to see BD-1 wake up and Evelyn just smiled and held her as they watched BD-1 slowly rise to his feet as he booted up and after a few moments the droid stretched its limbs and then turned its attention to Evelyn and Lydia looking at him.

"BD?" Lydia whispered and suddenly the droid beeped happily as he jumped and Lydia chuckled and leaned over the table and embraced the droid as she cried tears of joy seeing him awake again, Evelyn just sat there smiling at the sight before here cause just for once there was no fighting or distress but just seeing this little girl happy reminded her why she was fighting the First Order.

Lydia pulled back and rubbed her eyes removing her tears and BD-1 let out a few quiet beeps as he looked worried.

"No I'm ok BD, just happy to see you awake" Lydia finally rubbed her eyes dry as Evelyn rubbed the little girl's back in comfort and soon Lydia turned and looked up at her with a smile. "Thank you Evelyn"

"Dont mention it little one" Evelyn then looked at BD-1 and it looked at her as it walked to the table edge, the two looked at each other for a few moments but before BD-1 could beep alarms went off alerting Evelyn and all of a sudden a huge explostion was heard outside.

Quickly getting up Evelyn picked up Lydia as BD climbed on her back and she quickly rushed over to a storage room and placed Lydia with BD in it. "Do not leave this room until I come back" Evelyn sternly told her and Lydia quickly nodded a little scared as she held on to BD-1.

Evelyn then quickly rushed out shutting the door behind her and she took out Han's blaster and ran down the hallway bumping into Jessika and The Engineer holding on to Hope who was crying her eyes out.

"Evelyn whats going on!?" Jessika as she held kept the Engineer close with Hope.

Evelyn placed her hand on Jessika's shoulder and moved her back towards the crews quarters with the Engineer "I dont know but I need you to protect Lydia, Hope and their father go to the storage room and keep them safe".

Jessika nodded and rushed down the hall taking the Engineer with Hope still crying in in his arms and Evelyn turned and ran back down the hall towards the ramp of the Tempest.

Outside the Tempest Finn dived for cover behind a crate with his rifle in hand avoiding fire from a bunch of Storm Troopers who came out of nowhere and behind a crate near the back of the Tempest Poe leaned out and managed to shoot two Storm Troopers in the head before taking cover again.

Javik was out in the open just running as he opened fire until he dived behind cover aswell.

It was small group of Storm Troopers which were more then enough for the crew to take on but these troopers made sure to keep the Tempest crew pinned as they advanced. All of a sudden a huge crate was thrown right at the Storm Troopers making them dive out of the way but a few of them were killed in the process, Finn, Javik and Poe looked to the ramp and saw Evelyn rush out opening fire at the troopers as she ran for cover.

Evelyn and her team rushed from cover to cover trying to take out these troopers cause they knew there would be more on the way.

"Hold your fire!" The Storm Trooper Commander ordered and his troopers quickly stopped firing but kept their weapons on where the hostiles were. Evelyn collected her breath as she looked to her left seeing Poe behind cover with a blaster shotgun and on her right she saw Finn with a blaster rifle, however Javik was nowhere to be found.

"Evelyn Kenobi, surrender your crew and we will not harm you!" The Commander demanded and Evelyn looked around the crate and saw the troopers slowly making their way towards them but all of a sudden they all stopped and gripped their throats struggling to breath, Evelyn frowned wondering what the hell was going on and then she witnessed the troopers necks being snapped and they fell to the ground lifeless.

The Tempest crew looked on as the troopers fell and thats when their eyes spotted a group of figures covered in black and were all masked and were all holding melee weapons of all kinds, but the one that caught their attention was the one right in the middle of the figures.

They saw a woman in a skin tight jumpsuit which clung to her body and her body was built from intense training and she had thin armor platings on her arms, legs and chest. This woman also wore a mask with a hooded clock and soon she slowly walked forward with her knights staying where they were. However Evelyn knew who it was, Ranza Ren.

"Going somewhere Kenobi?" Ranza Ren spoke out as she stood amoung the dead storm troopers.

Poe and Finn quickly loaded their blasters but Evelyn waved her hand at them telling them not to even try and just stay behind cover. Despite how much they hated it.

Evelyn then quickly jumped out of cover aiming Han's blaster but Ranza just force pulled the blaster right out of Evelyn's hand and the blaster landed in her own hand.

"Such a relic of the Rebel Allience, I'm sure Kylo Ren would love this gift" Ranza mocked as she placed the blaster on her hip and now all Evelyn could do was just stand there looking at her foe.

"So your Kylo Ren's special forces!" Evelyn questioned as she kept on guard.

Ranza slowly chuckled "Good guess, but we are something more then that. However we have heard alot about you, tell me..where is your apprentice?".

"Whats it to you?" Evelyn frowned.

Ranza suddenly used the force and threw the group of dead Storm Troopers away clearing the area around them and Evelyn knew Ranza Ren was ready for a fight. "The last Skywalker, heard she ignored her Master's warning and went to the planet she was forbidden to go to."

"Your point being?" Evelyn slowly walked out into the open making sure the knights only focused on her and not Finn and Poe, her first proity was to make sure they would be safe.

Ranza could only chuckle as she slowly walked sideways going back and forth "She is stronger then you think, only thing is...she is afraid to achieve her true power".

Evelyn continued to watch Ranza's movements as she slowly moved forward away from Finn and Poe while keeping her distance from Ranza as she spoke on. "Your apprentice habours great darkness...just like her grandfather, Darth Vader".

"You do not know Rey..." Evelyn balled her fists.

Ranza slowly came to a stop as she looked on at Evelyn. "And you do?...just cause you are lovers? Tell me how many times has she chosen self intrest, you seen the visions in her head just as Kylo Ren told me. When she found out the truth that her father created Kylo Ren she lashed out, you saw it didnt you?."

Evelyn didnt have an answer but deep down she knew it was true.

"Rey's anger consumed her and in that moment she attacked her father with her saber, determined...to kill..." Ranza Ren stated.

"Your wrong...she made mistakes but she always shows regret, I wont let you manipulate me" Evelyn defended.

Ranza slowly took a step forward "So sure are you?, you do realise she and my Master and cousins right? they have a connection in the force and what he felt from recent events spoke the truth".

"Kylo Ren felt Skywalker's emotions, seeing you fall to what she believed was your death. He felt anger fueled her as she chocked the life out of those soldiers, he felt self intrest as she ran off to fight the one responsible while she left your friends to fend for themselves".

"She showed her true nature...she used...the Dark Side, she will turn. Just like Anakin Skywalker" Ranza's voice carried wieght and Evelyn quickly pulled out her lightsaber and activated it.

"I wont let that happen!" Evelyn took a defensive stance.

Ranza Ren chuckled and pulled out her own lightsaber and activated it and Red and Green shinned on the desert. "Once I bring my Master the head of the last Kenobi, I will make sure Rey will see what she failed to protect.".

Ranza then turned her head to her side to her fellow knights "Kill them all...Kenobi is mine". Then she slowly turned her head back to Evelyn.

Taking a deep breath Evelyn frowned as she slowly stepped forward with Ranza doing the same thing and soon they were in range and striking as hard as they could their lightsabers clashed, at that moment the Knights of Ren charged forward towards the Tempest determined to kill.

Finn and Poe jumped out of cover and opened fire at the Knights but they moved quick able to dodge blaster fire even able to deflect the blaster fire from Finn and Poe. Three headed striaght for Poe while the remaining two went right after Finn but out of nowhere Javik came back into view shooting at the Knights and even managed to shoot one of the knights near Poe right in his leg and the knight stumbled but his knights ignored it and continued to go after Poe.

Javik went to shoot the knight again but his foe deflected the blaster fire away from him and then turned his attention to Javik. "Oh shit" Javik whipersed but he refused to run and continued to open fire at the knight but he continued to deflect the attacks.

Evelyn and Ranza was going back and forth at fast pace clashing their lightsabers, ducking and sidestepping trying to hit the other, despite Evelyn's skills she gained somehow Ranza managed to stand her ground against Evelyn and she knew she wasnt an enemy to underestimate.

Ranza tried to get a hit on Evelyn but her foe's defenses were extremely good but soon Evelyn went to attack and that was Ranza's moment so she force pushed Evelyn sending her crashing into a nearby crate, determined to please her Master Ranza then threw her lightsaber right at Evelyn but she managed to roll out of the way and her foe's saber pierced the crate but Ranza immeadiatly called it back to her.

Finn was shooting at the two knights giving chase and he did everything he could to keep his distance but the knights were quick and soon got into range of Finn, the two knights with their melee weapons slashed at Finn but he was able to block one of the attacks by using his blaster but he left himself open to the other knight to swing his weapon right into Finn's gut knocking the wind out of him.

As soon as that happen the other knight delivered a huge right hook to Finn's chest and the sheer force of the punch knocked Finn a good distance away from them and he crashed to the ground. Poe was also having trouble as he was thrown into a nearby crate by one of the three knights who went after him and he was already bloodied and beaten from the quick assault.

Javik stood toe to toe using his two blasters to deflect the melee attacks from the single knight he managed to shoot but despite his best efforts he was soon overpowered as the knight knocked Javik's blasters out of his hands with his melee weapon and he suddenly gripped Javik by the throat and lifted him up into the air and watched as his enemy struggled against his grasp.

All of a sudden a blaster shot echoed through the area and it caught the attention of everyone from Finn, Poe, the knights and even Evelyn and Ranza as they pushed each other back.

They all saw that the knight holding Javik up by the throat suddenly fell lifeless dropping Javik to the ground and the knight fell to his back and they all saw the knight had a huge hole going through his helmet, everyone then looked to where the shot came from on right there on top of the Tempest was Jaylah holding a powerful sniper rifle and she looked to Finn, Poe and Javik.

"Get the ship ready for take off!" Jaylah ordered and she opened fire at three knights near Poe and they quickly dived out of the way avoiding the powerful shot, Poe ignored the pain in his body and quickly got up as Jaylah then shot at the two knights near Finn.

Ranza just looked at the dead knight in the distance and anger consumed her as she snapped back at Evelyn and she screamed raising her lightsaber and the two clashed once again, only this time Ranza was going alot faster.

Evelyn just continued to only focus on keeping Ranza occupied until the ship was ready for take off as she knew this fight had to be decided another day and all that mattered was the survival of her crew, all she focused on was defense until the time to retreat came.

Jaylah continued to provide cover from on top of the Tempest as Finn and Poe managed to ran up the ramp into the Tempest and all that was left was Javik and Evelyn, knowing Evelyn could handle herself she focused on keeping Javik covered making sure he would get out alive.

Aiming her sniper rifle at the knights taking cover she took a shot at a crate covering a knight and the impact send the crate flying sending the knight flying, Javik ran as fast as he could to the Tempest but soon a knight rushed him and swung his staff at him but Javik managed to duck avoiding the hit and even managed to grip the staff as the knight tried to attack again and the two entered a struggle.

Jaylah quickly turned her sights to Javik ready to kill the knight fighting him but out of nowhere another knight managed to sneak on top of the Tempest and attacked Jaylah, kicking the sniper rifle out of her hands the knight quickly gripped Jaylah before she could react and he threw her right off the Tempest and she landed hard on the ground below grunting in pain. This caught Javik's attention but also left him wide open giving the knight he struggled against the chance to headbutt him and throw him across the area landing hard against another crate.

The knight that sneaked up on Jaylah jumped off the Tempest ready to kill Jaylah but she was quick enough to roll out of the way and get to her feet as the knight landed, the knight turned to strike his staff at Jaylah but she ducked and twirled and as she spinned she took out a device which suddenly extended into her own staff and using her momentum she turned and hit her staff right at his helmet.

Jaylah's attack managed to knock the knight right down to the ground destroying his helmet in the process and it caught the attention of the other knights, they knew apart from Evelyn they saw Jaylah was a big threat.

The knights slowly came together as Jaylah activated her staff making an electric current flow through it and she took a defensive stance, she may be an excellent shooter but fighting with a melee weapon was something she did since she was a child. Jaylah was about to show her true skills to the knights.

Soon the knights rushed forward towards Jaylah and she roared in determination blocking the knight that attacked for and quickly stricked him then dodged another knight's attack and countered by sending electricity from her staff right at the knight then went to attack the rest that came after her.

Evelyn was now on the offensive against Ranza and there was just no sign of either of them slowing down, red and green clashed at lighting speed and soon they both landed a hard hit against each others lightsabers. Evelyn gritted her teeth and slowly pushed forward forcing Ranza back a few steps until she started pushing back.

"You will not save Skywalker! Your grandfather couldnt save hers!" Ranza mocked then delivered a huge kick to Evelyn's stomach sending her crashing to the floor and Ranza jumped into the air bringing her lightsaber down on Evelyn only to miss her completley as Evelyn rolled to her feet but Ranza delivered a hard swing connecting with Evelyn's saber and she knocked her foe's saber right out of her hand leaving her defensless.

Javik slowly woke up and his eyes quickly saw Evelyn's lightsaber being knocked out of her hand, time had slowed down as he witnessed the scene before him and before he even blinked he witnessed Ranza Ren drive her light saber right towards Evelyn's chest.

"NO!" Javik shouted but Ranza's saber hit Evelyn's upper body and she fell to her knees, every thing suddenly stopped at Jaylah turned and saw Evelyn on her knees with Ranza's lightsaber at Evelyn's chest and in that distraction one of the knights went behind Jaylah and lunged his blade right through her back and the blade went right through her stomach as Jaylah gasped with wide eyes.

Javik then turned and saw the knight that stabbed Jaylah pull his blade out of her and she then fell to her side and crashed into the sand lifeless.

"JAYLAH!" Javik shouted in horror as he got up picking up his blaster and shot at the Knights in rage but one of the knights deflected a shot right back at Javik and hit him right in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Back in the Tempest Poe and Finn rushed past C3PO and R2 who were trying to get systems online and as they came to the cockpit they looked out the window and saw the horror before them.

Jaylah was on the ground lifeless with blue blood pooling around her, Javik was on the ground with a blaster shot to his chest and right there in the distance was Evelyn on her knees with her back to them and they saw Ranza's light saber at Evelyn's chest.

"No...no it cant be.." Poe was in utter shock and Finn just looked on in horror unable to speak.

**"CLIFFHANGER! Next chapter is gonna be very interesting as two character's plots will start coming together and of course more pain will be witnessed...To Be Continued"**


	27. Chapter 27: Pushing Forward

**"Here we go again, after that cliffhanger of the last chapter I can safely say this is the last part of that battle before we move forward please enjoy!"**

Chapter 27: Pushing Forward

Ranza smirked behind her mask as her lightsaber pierced Evelyn's hand that tried to stop the attack and it was a beautiful sight seeing the last Kenobi on her knees.

"So ends the line of Kenobi" Ranza chuckled.

All of a sudden Evelyn slowly looked up and she had a look of anger as she looked up at her enemy. "Not today.." Evelyn then grunted as she pushed her hand forward and that's when Ranza realised she did not pierce Evelyn's chest, she actually blocked the attack with her hand and Ranza saw her saber struggle to pierce through her enemy's hand.

"That's impossible..." Poe whispered as he looked on from the cockpit of the Tempest with Finn and they were just in shock at what they were witnessing.

Ranza gritted her teeth as she tried to push forward but Evelyn just continued to push back as she got to her feet, Finn and Poe looked on in absolute shock as they never saw anything like this in their entire life.

"Your right, my grandfather failed to save Rey's grandfather...but I am a Kenobi...and I will not allow another Skywalker to fall!" Evelyn stated and then screamed as she pushed back sending a shock wave making Ranza fly a few feet away.

The Knights decided to rush Evelyn determined to kill her but all she did throw her hand back at them freezing them where they stood and after a few moments she slowly turned to the knights and delivered a big Force Push sending them over the Tempest and crashing in to the sand on the other side of her ship.

Ranza quickly got up from the sand looking at Kenobi who slowly turned back around to face her.

"Looks like you have more skill then I thought, still it wont save you!" Ranza charged forward and so did Evelyn and she used the force bringing her lightsaber back to her just in time as Ranza jumped into the air bringing her lightsaber down only for it to be blocked and the two entered another saber lock.

"You have to do better then my darling" Evelyn mocked.

"You dare mock me! A Knight Of Ren!" Ranza's voice was full of anger and she pushed back escaping the saber lock and she slashed at Evelyn but all her foe did was defend, ducked and side stepped and soon they clashed lightsabers again.

Javik woke up gasping for air after taking a blaster shot to his chest and he quickly sat up and saw Evelyn going on the offensive with Ranza, he had no idea how Evelyn managed to keep going but he quickly turned to Jaylah in the distance who was on the ground in a pool of her blood.

"Jaylah!" Javik shouted ignoring the pain in his chest quickly got up and rushed to her as Evelyn and Ranza continued their fight, Javik soon came to Jaylah and fell to his knees looking down at her. She wasnt moving and there was no sign of life in her.

"No.." Javik whispered and soon Evelyn kicked Ranza back then looked over her shoulder back at Javik. "GET ON THE SHIP! GET THE TEMPEST TO TAKE OFF!".

Javik quickly looked back at Evelyn "THE SHIP'S STILL DAMAGED!".

"JUST DO IT!" Evelyn argued as she turned back to Ranza and blocked her attack once again. Having no choice Javik picked up Jaylah in his arms and rushed to the ramp of the Tempest and quickly took Jaylah inside.

"Finn!, Poe! Get the Tempest in the air now!" Javik radioed as he took Jaylah to medical and in the cockpit Finn and Poe quickly went to work and activated the ships systems at the helm of the ship.

"This ship still needs repairs" Finn pulled a few levers starting up the engines.

"It should be enough to get us to Moraband" Poe stated as he quickly pressed a few buttons and switches.

Back outside Evelyn was throw right into the side of the Engineer's transport and her back hit metal causing her to grunt as she fell to her knees but she quickly looked up to saw Ranza launch a container right at her, Evelyn jumped high avoiding the container and backflipped on to the top of the transport looking down at Ranza in the distance.

"Looks like you have a few tricks up your sleeve, but it will not change anything" Ranza mocked as she force pushed a container up at Evelyn only for her enemy to send it away from her and it crashed back on to the sands.

Evelyn pointed her lightsaber at Ranza as she remained on the transport "Stand down, before it is too late".

Ranza just chuckled as she looked up at Evelyn. "Your over confidence will be your downfall".

All of a sudden Evelyn senses flared up and she turned and sliced a projectile coming her way and she quickly flipped off the transport as Ranza force pushed an explosive container towards the transport but Evelyn managed to jump to a safe distance as the transport exploded behind Evelyn as she slowly stood to her feet looking at Ranza.

"For a Knight of Ren your not very good at your job, seems like Kylo Ren didnt teach you all you need to know" Evelyn smirked.

Ranza then pointed her lightsaber at Evelyn. "Dont insult me Jedi, once I bring Kylo Ren your head I will earn his favor!".

"Aiming to please I guess, although you have failed to impress me. You failed to kill us the first time and you are even having trouble killing me right now, why dont you stop trying to hit me and hit me" Evelyn mocked.

Ranza growled and shot her hand out sending force lightning towards Evelyn but all she did was put her lightsaber out in front of her and the lightning absorbed into the saber itself as Evelyn took a cautious stance.

"No more games!" Ranza shouted and force dashed at Evelyn and the two entered another duel and this time Ranza was going at lightning speed trying to kill Evelyn. The two continued to go back and forth and there was no sign of Ranza slowing down and Evelyn knew she was well trained in lightsaber combat pulling all kinds of moves.

Evelyn was pushed back but her defence skills were the ones of a Jedi Master however Ranza's anger only made her attacks faster against Evelyn and she had to admit, Ranza was possibly faster then Kylo Ren.

Back on the Tempest Javik had finally put Jaylah on a Medical bed and suddenly she started gasping for air as she tried to sit up.

"Jaylah stay calm, you've been injured" Javik stated as he forced her back down and in the cockpit Poe and Finn had finally got the ship ready for take off and soon the engines started to roar as the ship's power began to build.

Back outside Ranza looked back at The Tempest and thats when she realised Evelyn was just stalling giving the crew time to escape, she quickly turned back and blocked Evelyn's attack and then kicked her back sending her skidding across the sand.

"I heard Obi Wan was a pain in the ass, looks like you inherited it!" Ranza then hit a switch on her saber and her lightsaber expanded creating a circle of metal around her saber and suddenly her single lightsaber became a double ended lightsaber, Evelyn knew she had to be extremely careful as she now had to adapt to this new tactic.

"Your grandfather's master was killed by this type of saber, lets see if fate can repeat itself" Ranza mocked and all of a sudden her double ended lightsaber started to spin at fast speed and Evelyn's eyes widened seeing this type of lightsaber.

"I will be sure to let Skywalker know that your death was her fault" Ranza then charged at Evelyn with her saber spinning and she attempted to strike her foe again, the attacks were fast and hard and despite Evelyn's skills to defend there were times when Ranza would attack on multiple side, when Ranza pulled back her saber to attack she would spin the saber trying to throw Evelyn off balance.

The new tactic seemed to work on Ranza's side as she was able to press the attack and not allow Evelyn to hit back, her foe blocked, ducked and side stepped avoiding the spinning lightsaber and Evelyn really had trouble trying to find an opening but to her this was only a battle of defence, all she needed was to keep Ranza busy until The Tempest was up in the air.

Evelyn continued to defend and soon she countered attacked and the two entered another duel lock and Evelyn looked right into the slits of Ranza's mask and she could see glowing yellow and red eyes behind them.

"Truly a child of Kenobi, tell me something if it came to it would you be able to kill your lover if she turned to the Dark Side...would you kill Leia's precious niece? What would she say about?" Ranza mocked.

Evelyn gritted her teeth as she tried to push back but Ranza chuckled again "I sense fear...its delicious. I can only imagine you cutting down Skywalker, I am almost tempted to let you live just to see it happen".

Ranza then pushed back against Evelyn but to her shock she couldn't push her back, all she saw was Evelyn looking right into the slits of her mask, suddenly Evelyn started pushing back gritting her teeth and then screamed as she kicked Ranza back followed by a force push sending her foe sliding across the sand and once again the two looked at each other still maintaining their defensive stances.

"Rey will fall and you will have failed the only family you ever had, you will be alone like you were as a child when your parents died". Ranza continued to mock Evelyn but all Evelyn did was chuckle which caught Ranza off guard.

"What could possibly be funny?" Ranza questioned keeping her defensive stance.

Evelyn slowly left her defensive stance and deactivated her lightsaber and looked right at Ranza. "You dived into my mind, your right there are things I fear...but I also dived into yours when you searched mine".

"I saw fear in you too, you are afraid of being rejected". Evelyn saw Ranza grip her lightsaber tighter.

"You have trained and trained determined to gain Kylo Ren's favour so you can be by his side, but you fear that you will fail him and he will cast you aside" Evelyn calmly spoke as her eyes pierced Ranza's.

Ranza growled in anger "You know nothing of me Jedi!".

"I know enough that you will fail, I feel the doubt within you" Evelyn stated.

Ranza's anger consumed her entire body "What I feel is the desire to bring your head to my Master."

Evelyn took in a slow bit of air as she looked at Ranza. "Then do it, strike me down. Complete your mission and take your place at Kylo Ren's side".

Ranza and Evelyn looked at each other and the seconds felt like minutes and soon Evelyn spoke one more time "You will not kill me...".

That statement sent Ranza over the edge and she charged forward screaming spinning her light saber and all Evelyn did was close her eyes as she just stood there, after a few seconds Ranza jumped into the air and slashed her lightsaber down.

Only the lightsaber did not hit Evelyn, niether did Ranza land back on the ground.

Ranza Ren was frozen stiff in the air and she looked down at Evelyn who slowly opened her eyes seeing the Knights Of Ren coming from around the ship charging towards her with their weapons but she slowly looked up to Ranza above her.

"You are right, I do have fear but I know something stronger then fear...far stronger, the Force" Evelyn spoke in a very calm and strong tone and suddenly the Tempest started lifting up into the air with its ramp still extended.

"Let me show you how strong it is..." Evelyn frowned at Ranza and all of a sudden she closed her eyes and balled her fists. Ranza Ren suddenly saw the containers around them started to dent and explode under pressure and things were flying all over the place and thats when she felt severe pressure on her body and her mask started to crack and she could not escape from the grasp of Evelyn.

The Knights Of Ren came closer and Evelyn took a sharp breath causing a force to push the Knights back but they tried to fight back struggling to take a step forward as it felt like a strong wind stopping them from coming closer.

Evelyn's breathing got heavier as she maintained then she threw her arms out to her side gaining more power and the sand underneath her feet and engulfed her and Ranza and as she achieved absolute focus and in that moment she could feel something far far away.

-Moraband-

Rey was still knocked out from the fall into the huge ditch and as she lay there she felt something cover her entire body, something warm and it made her tingle as she could feel something powerful embrace her.

Her breathing got quicker as she lay there unconscious in the darkness and after a few intense moments of feeling this power she slowly opened her eyes looking up at hole she fell in from the surface and its light hit her, the power she felt was something she never felt. What it did to her body was uncontrollable and deep down she knew what it was.

"Evelyn...I feel you" Rey whispered as she remained on the ground looking up at the light.

-Unknown Planet-

Evelyn took a deep breath as she felt a connection to Rey and she could feel her in a cold dark place, something she didnt deserve to be.

"I feel you...get up...get up Rey..." Evelyn whispered keeping her eyes closed as her power continued to grow.

-Moraband-

Rey heard Evelyn's voice telling her to get up, her body ached from the fall but she refused to allow this to be her tomb. Taking a deep breath she rolled to her front planting her hand and knee on the solid ground, gritting her teeth she pushed herself up as her body screamed in agony and as she lifted herself up she looked to the distance and saw a path leading off into the abyss but she also saw another path past the gap.

"Get up...get up..GET UP!" Rey shouted and pushed herself off the ground and ran as fast as she could towards the gap and taking a deep breath she ran at top speed and jumped across the gap, time slowed down in this moment as Rey could still feel Evelyn but soon the connection vanished and time flowed again and she managed to get to the other side landing hard on the ground.

-Unknown Location-

Evelyn could feel Rey get up and push forward but her connection was cut as she sensed the Knights Of Ren slowly pushing through the sand around her, gritting her teeth maintaining focus Evelyn brought her hands close to her chest and as the Knights pushed through she suddenly screamed sending out a massive shockwave sending Ranza, the Knights, containers and even the engineer's transport in serperate directions.

The Tempest was even pushed back slight from the force of the shockwave but it was hardly effected, opening her eyes Evelyn saw she sent her foes a good distance away giving her the chance to escape.

Looking up at the Tempest flying low towards her Evelyn took one more glance at Ranza and she saw her raise her head revealing a part of her mask had been damaged and the right side of her face was revealed, after a few seconds Evelyn then jumped high with the Force and landed on the ramp and quickly rushed inside with the ramp lifting up and closing.

Getting back to her feet with the Knights Ranza Ren watched on seeing the Tempest fly into space, all Ranza did was chuckle seeing it continue its journey.

The Tempest flew at high speed and despite its damaged state it was repaired enough to get the crew to where they needed to be, but the question was what would happen after that. The ship finally made it back into space flying away from the planet and after a few mometns it shot to lightspeed resuming its mission.

-Moraband-

Rey grunted as she pushed herself up from the ground after making it across the gap, her Jedi Training robes were dirty, her face had slight patches of dirt and her long hair was starting to get messy from her experience on Moraband but deep down she refused to give up.

"Rey...the galaxy depends on you..." Rey heard her Luke's voice in her head encouraging her to keep going, finally standing to her feet and she reached her hand back and her lightsaber flew right into her hand and she ignited it allowing the yellow saber to light the area and in the distance she saw another path leading into darkness.

"Father, I will not fail you" Rey whispered as she held her lightsaber out and with a deep breath she continued her journey determined to get to the Temple.

Little did she know that on the other side of the gap she jumped from was a hooded figure watching Rey vanish into the darkness.

**"You are possibly wondering why the Knights are being so easily beaten? Well I can say this is not their full potential and there is a hint of this as you see Ranza chuckle watching The Tempest leave, next chapter will mostly focus on Rey...there will be a lot of surprises in that chapter**


	28. Chapter 28: Two Sides

**"We are back and this chapter is all about Rey and she is about to have the biggest fight in her life, please enjoy"**

Chapter 28: Two Sides

Deep in the darkness of the caves under the surface of Moraband an exhausted Rey holding her yellow lightsaber up to brighten the area walked down a narrow path leading further and further into darkness, the path seemed to go on forever but she continued on her journey knowing this path would not go on forever.

Rey slowly squeezed through narrow gaps in the path and kept an eye out for any signs of movement but all there she could hear was the sound of her lightsaber.

"Keep pushing...there is always a way out" Rey whispered to herself and after a few more minutes of walking down the narrow path she finally came to a large open area, visibility was low but it was enough to see what was in the area, there was a small drop into a pit and on the other side was another path leading upwards towards another area.

"Rey..." A familiar voice echoed around Rey and she turned looking in all directions looking for where the voice came from.

"Evelyn?..." Rey whispered as she slowly looked around.

"Why do you continue?..." Evelyn's voice echoed in Rey's mind.

Rey blinked in confusion "To protect us...to protect the Resistance".

"Do you have any idea of the danger you have put us through, chasing after you" Evelyn's voice was stern.

Rey continued to slowly look around in the darkness hearing the anger in Evelyn's voice "I had no choice...I cant let our enemies take whats here, too much is at stack".

"Evelyn if it means leaving the Resistance undefended?" Evelyn's voice continued to echo.

Rey took a deep breath "This is to protect them..".

"No...I told you to get up so you can retreat and yet you continue to continue this reckless action, you are not ready!" Evelyn's voice grew louder.

Rey frowned as she started looking all over the place. "You didn't want me to go forward? You wanted me to run!?"

"You are not ready! You ignored my plea and you ignored Leia's...do you not care about those around you!" Evelyn argued back.

"Thats why I am here!" Rey shouted.

Everything went silent for a few moments and soon Evelyn spoke in Rey's mind once more. "A true Jedi never rushes into the unknown...you clearly do...you are impatient and hot tempered. You have not listened to a thing I taught you!".

Rey's anger began to build within in her and she closed her eyes lowering her head taking deep breaths as she stood there above the pit. "Get out of my head...do not speak to me...ever again..". her words were full of venom.

"You...are not ready Rey" Evelyn's voice echoed in the same level of anger.

Rey then opened her eyes frowning as she looked ahead of her "Yes...I am". She marched forward then held her lightsaber out to see and she saw there was nothing there, not a soul or a creature in sight and that was enough to tell her it was safe to proceed. Taking a deep breath Rey jumped down into the pit and landed on her feet with a grunt, Rey scanned the area seeing was shaped like an arena and it possibly was back when this planet had life but now Rey had no interest in this planet's history, all she cared about was helping her friends.

It was absolutely quiet as Rey slowly made her way to the centre of the pit and all of a sudden she heard someone crying which alerted her, looking around the pit using her lightsaber to lighten the area she soon turned to her right and in the distance she saw a little girl huddling on the ground rocking back and forth crying.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rey quickly rushed to the little girl and slowly knelt down near the girl who had her back to her, she wore grey robes which were completely filthy and it looked like the girl had been there for a very long time.

"Its ok, dont be afraid" Rey slowly moved her hand to the crying girl's shoulder and as soon as Rey placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder she suddenly turned around with a evil look and Rey's eyes widened, Rey saw it was her only she had bright orange eyes.

Little Rey suddenly did a high pitch scream and Rey jolted back falling to the ground and out of fear she quickly crawled backwards as she looked at little Rey in shock but soon a black mist covered Little Rey and she suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What the hell was that?..." Rey had trouble catching her breath over the sudden scream then suddenly she sensed something behind her, ignoring the shock Rey rolled to her feet and readied her lightsaber and as she turned she saw a woman standing all in black and she wore a hood but her head was lowered making it difficult for Rey to see who it was.

"Who are you?" Rey called out still in a defensive stance but the woman didnt respond, instead she raised her hand out in front of her and Rey saw the woman was holding a lightsaber only it had two ports, the woman in black ignited the lightsaber and two red beams shot out of the saber and its red glow brightened up the area around the woman.

Rey couldn't help but feel intimidated by this new lightsaber but she did everything she could to control her emotions, she knew she was about to fight this mysterious woman.

The seconds went on for eternity but suddenly the woman raised her head and with the light of her lightsaber Rey could only stumble back in absolute horror, the mysterious woman was Rey and like Little Rey she had bright orange eyes and her face was pale. This was Rey's Dark Side, this is what she feared most in the galaxy.

Dark Rey's lightsaber suddenly flipped into a double ended lightsaber and all she did was look at Rey who was still in shock.

"Dont be afraid of who you are..." Dark Rey whispered with a tiny smile and suddenly that smile dropped and at the blink of an eye Dark Rey rushed to Rey and attacked. Rey despite being in shock managed to block the attack but she was unable to strike back due to shock, all she could do was defend.

Dark Rey hit back and forth with both ends of her lightsaber, pulling spinning attacks and striking at every part of Rey but thanks to Evelyn's training she was able to defend against these attacks, the fight continued until Rey attempted a counter by deflecting and lunging forward to Dark Rey's chest only for her dark side to retract her double saber to its original form and she stopped Rey's saber and it was stuck between the gap of Dark Rey's two saber beams.

"Impressive...though you refuse to unleash your true power" Dark Rey mocked.

"You are not my fate!" Rey breathed heavy during the saber lock.

Dark Rey slightly tilted her head "Am I not? It runs in the family..".

Rey gritted her teeth and force pushed Dark Rey from her but her Dark Side kept her footing as she skidded across the floor and soon she came to a stop, slowly raising her head smirking under her hood and her eyes pierced Rey's.

"My anger matches Darth Vader...my Grandfather..." Dark Rey then shot her hand out sending force lightning right at Rey but she managed to jump and flip out of the way and quickly using the force she send a large bolder right at her Dark Side only for her to slice the bolder in half vertically and the bolder flew past Dark Rey crashing to the ground.

Rey absolutely hated seeing this vision of her so ignoring the fear she ran forward with her saber in hand and Dark Rey unfolded her saber again and now she was on the defensive as Rey hit violent blows but none of them hit.

The duel was violent and fast as Rey did everything she could to land a hit but her Dark Side wasn't even breaking a sweat and she blocked every attack perfectly until Rey attempted to strike low but she left herself wide open to receive a massive back hand from Dark Rey making her grunt and stumble back, allowing Dark Rey to turn the tables she turned her lightsaber back to its original form and she dashed forward quickly striking.

Dark Rey's strikes had alot more weight behind them and despite Rey blocking the attacks she was thrown off balance after every hit, the brutal assault went on until Rey fell to one knee and then the two entered a duel lock once again and looked into each others eyes.

"My father Luke Skywalker...my cousin gutted him while you turned and ran...how did that make you feel knowing your responsible for your fathers death...Rey Skywalker...?"

Dark Rey spoke in a venomous tone and Rey screamed in pure anger as she pushed herself up and she slashed at Dark Rey with all her strength but her dark side was just smirking as she blocked every attack, Rey had tears in her eyes as her anger fuelled her but her movements became predictable and it wasnt too long before she left herself wide open allowing Dark Rey to grab her with the Force and slam Rey into the ground a few times and then threw her right into a nearby wall and she crashed to the floor grunting in pain.

The pit was covered in a evil chuckle as Dark Rey slowly took a few steps forward to Rey struggling to her feet. "Your rage has unbalanced you...tell me...is that the ways of the Jedi?".

Using the wall for support Rey finally got to her feet and slowly looked to her Dark Side who just stood there like she never even lifted her saber.

"Look at you...held back by fear. How long do you think it will before another one of my friends fall?" Dark Rey mocked.

Rey gritted her teeth as pain shot her body and she lowered her head and held her stomach as she remained agaisnt the wall "They are not your friends".

Dark Rey smirked "Arnt they? we are the same person...tell me why did you let your loved ones die? When you could have prevented it".

"I did what I could..." Rey took a deep breath as her chest ached.

Dark Rey found this answer humorous "No...no you didnt, you let fear consume you. If you acted in those moments Han and Luke would still be alive. But because of you they are dead...".

"No..." Rey slowly shook her head which were still lowered.

"You turn away those you love" Dark Rey continued and Rey balled her fists.

Dark Rey then slowly took a few more steps forward. "And in your selfishness...those you claim to love get hurt, just like you pushed Finn away...".

"No...its not true..." Rey's voice became weak and Dark Rey smirked loving the sight before her.

"How long will it take before someone else dies for your weakness to act...will it be Poe?, Finn?" Dark Rey whispered and she could hear Rey's breathing become heavy with emotion.

"Or will it be Evelyn..." Dark Rey gave a light chuckle and Rey slowly looked at her Dark Side eyes full of anger and all Dark Rey did was look deep in her eyes with her smile not fading.

"I am almost tempted to allow you to live, if only to see Evelyn suffer...to witness who you truly are. Watch it destroy her...seeing your corrupted heart...and drive her mad..." Dark Rey's voice was slow and pure evil.

The anger in Rey's eyes never vanished and ignoring the pain in her body she slowly pushed off the wall and was able to stand on her own to feet and her eyes looked directly into the eyes of her darker self.

"Even if you beat me...if you will not turn...I know deep in my heart, the woman I love will turn...and become what you were meant to be..." Dark Rey mocked.

Rey's eyes began to water but her anger was still present.

"Because of your weakness to act...Evelyn will turn to the Darkside" As soon as Dark Rey said those words Rey ignited her lightsaber full of anger "NO!".

Rey's pain was replaced by true hatred and she rushed forward striking at her Dark Side but Dark Rey blocked the attacks but was being pushed back by the force and speed of Rey's attacks.

Striking up, down, left and right Rey showed no mercy as she grunted landing strong hits and all she desired in that moment was the death of her shadow.

Dark Rey was starting to stagger from blocking and when she tried to strike back Rey defended with lighting speed and continued her assault not allowing Dark Rey the chance to attack, Rey's eyes were full of tears and she gritted her teeth and screamed and soon she forced Dark Rey up to a wall and went to lunged at her only for Dark Rey to side avoiding the hit and went to attack only for Rey to turn and block her again.

Rey pushed Dark Rey back hard then suddenly used the Force lifting Dark Rey up and she threw her into the wall in front of her as hard as she could but it wasnt enough, Rey pulled her back then repeatably slammed her face first in to the ground in blind rage then soon threw her across the floor until she stopped a few feet from her.

Anger consumed Rey as she marched up to Dark Rey and as soon as she was at arms length her Dark Side got up and striked upwards only for Rey to block once more, without a second thought Rey brought her saber down on her foe forcing Dark Rey to her knees and she grunted striking down again and again no longer in control of her actions.

Rey had lost control and soon Rey shot her Dark Side's saber out of the way and she screamed as she lunged forward and pierced her shadow's chest and everything fell silent, Rey looked at Dark Rey with so much hatered and she watched her shadow struggle as she looked down at the saber in her chest.

Sighing in relief Rey lowered her head closing her eyes, she had won the fight and beaten her darkside.

All of a sudden she heard a grunt and it sounded nothing like Dark Rey, slowly opening her eyes she raised her head and gasped in horror as she saw Evelyn on her knees struggling to breath as Rey's lightsaber was right through her chest.

Rey's mouth fell open in absolute shock as a tear ran down her cheek and soon Evelyn looked up at Rey struggling to breath, in utter despair Rey turned off her lightsaber and Evelyn fell to her side on the ground.

"No no no no! Little Wing" Rey fell to her knees in a panic and lifted Evelyn's upper body and held her in her arms as Evelyn was desperate for air.

Rey couldn't do anything but look down at Evelyn heartbroken and after a few seconds Evelyn slowly stopped coughing and soon she looked up to Rey and time stood still as their eyes met.

The emotion in Rey's body was too much and she lowered her head as the tears fell but Evelyn slowly brought her hand up to Rey's cheek and gently made Rey look at her.

"Dont cry Starlight..." Evelyn's voice was nothing but a whisper as she traced her thumb across Rey's cheek removing a tear.

"Little Wing..." Rey whispered back as more tears formed and Evelyn gave a tiny smile up to her.

"Remember my dear Rey...I've loved you always...and I will always will..." Evelyn whispered with her final breath and her eyes slowly closed and after a few seconds her hand fell from Rey's cheek but Rey caught her hand as she watched Evelyn's head turn to her side, Evelyn died in her arms.

Rey's lips quivered as she no longer had the strength to speak and in pure sorrow she held Evelyn close and placed a loving kiss on Evelyn's forehead as her emotions came to the surface.

"I..I'm...I'm sorry...I..failed you, forgive me..." Rey struggled to speak as she whispered to Evelyn in her arms, she felt like a complete failure and deep down she knew she wasnt the Skywalker many believed her to be. Rey in her mind was nobody.

"And that..." Rey's eyes snapped open and pulled back to look at Evelyn as she heard her voice and at that moment Evelyn opened her eyes and Rey's eyes widened seeing bright orange eyes looking right at her.

"Is why you will never save me" Dark Rey's voice echoed from Evelyn and as Rey quickly blinked Evelyn was no longer in her arms and the laughter of Dark Rey echoed the pit and Rey quickly stood up looking all over the place as anger returned.

"COME OUT! COME OUT!" Rey screamed as her tears fell and soon she spotted Dark Rey at the top of the pit.

"As long as your weaknesses pull you down, you will never save those you love!" Dark Rey smiled looking down at Rey who looked up at her with the eyes ready to kill.

"FACE ME!" Rey demanded and in response Dark Rey chuckled as she turned and ran which made Rey more angry and without even thinking she force jumped out of the pit and landed hard on the ground above sending a shockwave and as she landed her hood on her Jedi Training Robes fell forward over Rey's head and she slowly looked up to see a large door leading into the next area.

Rey gritted her teeth and ignited her lightsaber and went into a full sprint no longer caring about the dangers ahead, all she wanted was to kill her Dark Side.

**"Yes Dark Rey is back and I am determined to give her a better role then what we saw in ROS, there were also a few references to the VADER fan series and of course the Clone Wars. The fight is not over and of course there will be other things Rey will be facing as she pursues her Dark Side. I think you know who one of them will be )**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause things are gonna get crazy!**


	29. Chapter 29: Regret

**"We are back! This chapter takes place at the same time as the last chapter with Rey facing her dark side. This chapter will focus on Evelyn as she is struggling with something on the inside. Whats gonna happen? lets find out".**

Chapter 29: Regret

Evelyn quickly rushed through the Tempest as alarms echoed through the hall as systems were failing under the pressure of lightspeed, despite the ship being able to fly the travel through lightspeed was taking its toll and thanks to Ranza and the Knights Of Ren the ship wasnt fully repaired.

Soon she finally came to the bridge where terminals were sparking and Javik with Finn were doing everything they can to keep the ship from blowing up.

"The ship aint gonna last long!" Poe shouted.

"Too many systems are running, everything is overheating!" Finn pressed a few buttons and soon got an electric shock and Evelyn quickly went to a large panel and with the Force she pulled the plating right off and starting rewiring the systems.

Poe looked back seeing Evelyn yanking out wires and swapping some around. "What are you doing!?".

"Re-routing all non critical power, keep us stable!" Evelyn shouted as she continued to do her part as the alarms kept ringing.

More and more sparks flew all over the place and smoke was starting to appear and Evelyn needed help, pulling out her radio she quickly called a very reliable droid. "R2 I need you at the cockpit right now!".

The moment was intense and there was a chance The Tempest could blow up at any moment and after a few moments Evelyn heard the beeps of R2 coming through the door into the bridge.

Evelyn quickly turned and moved out the way "Do your magic R2". The droid beeped and rolled to the terminal and began to work as Evelyn rushed to Poe and Finn looking at the systems going haywire.

"The engines are gonna blow!" Finn shouted seeing the status of the engine.

"R2!" Poe shouted in a panic but after a few intense moments the alarms started to quiet down and the systems soon stopped sparking, Evelyn, Poe and Finn looked at each other then looked out to see lightspeed shooting past them.

They all sighed in relief and Evelyn looked back at the droid with a smile "R2 I love you". In response R2 turned his head letting off a few happy beeps.

"The systems have stabilized, but there's a problem" Poe looked down at the terminal and Evelyn with Finn looked at him.

"What is it?" Finn questioned and Poe looked at the two of them. "The fuel cells are leaking...once we get to Moraband...we wont be able to get back home on The Tempest".

Evelyn frowned "You mean?".

Poe sighed and looked out to lightspeed "Yeah, The Tempest will be dead once we land."

The bridge fell silent as the three looked at each other and soon Evelyn sighed. "If Rey is still on Moraband we still have the Falcon, we will use that to get home".

Finn looked at Evelyn "You mean we are just gonna leave The Tempest on Moraband?".

Evelyn looked at Finn and placed her hand on his shoulder "She's only a ship Finn, besides...she's done more then enough for us".

"Its a shame...I was really loving this ship" Poe whispered looking at the terminal in front of him and Evelyn placed her other hand on Poe's shoulder and gave her friends shoulder's a light squeeze. "She kept us alive, thats what counts guys".

Soon Evelyn turned and headed out the bridge and back into the hallway to the crews quarters but after a few moments she came to a stop and just slowly looked at the hallway and gently placed her hand on the wall, gently trailing her hand on it she couldn't help but feel attached to the ship and knowing this was gonna be The Tempest's last flight was a bit emotional.

"I'm gonna miss you girl, you saved us more then once..." Evelyn whispered and soon took her hand off the wall and headed for the crews quarters.

Soon Evelyn came to the entrance into the crews quarters and she saw the Engineer holding baby Hope with Jessika checking them over and Lydia was sitting by the table with BD-1.

"Everyone ok?" Evelyn called out and everyone turned to her and Lydia's eyes widened "Your ok!" Lydia got off her chair rushing to Evelyn and she quickly hugged her waist tight relieved to see her.

Evelyn smiled down at Lydia and caressed the girl's head in comfort and she looked up to see Javik and Jaylah was no where to be found.

"Where's Jaylah and Javik?" Evelyn questioned.

Jessika turned and pointed to a private room "Javik's treating her, she's in a bad state...".

Evelyn became worried and looked down at Lydia as she looked up at her with worry "Go play with BD, I'll come back later".

Lydia nodded and let go of Evelyn and went back to the table with BD-1 and Evelyn walked past everyone and soon she came to the door leading in to the private room.

Evelyn slowly closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath, with everything that was going on she prayed that she wasnt gonna enter to find out the worst, she came to like Jaylah as a friend and it would absolutely break her heart if Jaylah was dying.

Keeping strong Evelyn slowly stepped forward and the door slid open and inside she saw Javik standing near a medical bed and right there laying on the bed was Jaylah, there was no sign of movement and her eyes were closed and Evelyn prayed this wasn't what she thought it was.

Slowly taking a few steps forward she saw Javik just look down at Jaylah. "Javik? Is she...?"

She saw Javik take a slow deep breath and then slowly looked back at Evelyn "No...but Jaylah is very weak".

"I'm...not weak..." Jaylah responded in a whisper as she slowly opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Evelyn sighed in relief as she soon came closer and stood next to Javik and she saw Jaylah had a big bandage wrapped around her torso and saw blue blood was visible on it.

"I cant stop the bleeding, dont know who long she will last" Javik looked down at her wound.

"Is there anything we can do?" Evelyn looked at Javik.

Jaylah then coughed which caught the attention of the two and after a few moments she looked at them. "I have...I...slowed my heart down...".

Both Evelyn and Javik were surprised. "You can do that?" Evelyn questioned.

Jaylah took a slow breath and closed her eyes "My kind...can slow our hearts...this...will slow the bleeding down".

"We need to get her back to The Resistance as soon as possible" Javik then looked at Evelyn. "We cant lose her..".

"...Get Rey...then deal with me..." Jaylah whispered.

"You could die..." Javik looked down at her.

"I wont..." Jaylah took another deep breath.

Evelyn placed her hand on Javik's shoulder "There's a little problem...".

Javik slowly looked back at Evelyn and he could see it was bad news. "Javik, The Tempest has sustained heavy damage through lightspeed, our fuel is leaking...Moraband will be the Tempest's last stop".

His eyes widened in response. "What! How will we get back?".

Evelyn sighed "We can only hope Rey is still there, the Falcon is our only home".

"Then...thats the way...it is" Jaylah coughed once again and Evelyn squeezed Javik's shoulder. "I'll see if I can get something to help her".

Javik watched Evelyn turn and leaved the room and as soon as she left he then looked back at Jaylah "You need medical attention, what about Lelu? She needs her mother".

The mention of her daughter made Jaylah slowly open her eyes and slowly turn her head to him and she just looked at him. "Why are you so concerned...about me?".

Javik sighed "Is it wrong not to worry about a friend?".

The two looked at each other after his response and soon she responded. "Why...why did you kiss me...".

Javik slowly pulled a chair up and sat next to Jaylah's bed and just looked at her for a few seconds. "I'm sorry about that, I guess it was just tension and stress that did it".

Jaylah continued to look at him for a few seconds and then her eyes saw the blast shot on his jacket and she frowned "Your hurt?".

"Its nothing, you saved my life" Javik gave a small smile and Jaylah was confused. "How did I save you?".

After a few seconds Javik reached into his jacket where the blaster shot was. "Your gonna kill me for this but..".

Jaylah watched on and soon he pulled out a damaged cassette player and she frowned as she recognised it. "That's my cassette player...".

"Yeah.." Javik looked down at the destroyed cassette player then gently placed it in her hand and she examined as best she could. "Sorry I didn't ask for permission this time...I dont blame you if you kick my ass when you recover".

Jaylah examined the blast shot on the player and a part of her was upset that the one of the things she cherished was now destroyed but another part of her was grateful that such a tiny object was put to good use, she gently placed the player by her side then turned her head to Javik.

"I'll try and repair it when we get back, its the least I can do" Javik offered and then Jaylah looked back down at the player for a few more seconds and then looked back at him.

"At least it saved your life...I need someone to annoy me..." Jaylah stated and Javik couldnt help but chuckle.

"Glad I'm good for something, save your strength ok" Javik whispered and the two looked at each other and there was no emotion on their faces but their eyes just looked deep into the others, everything around them just faded and the two just continued to look at each other.

Back into the main hall Evelyn was walking down the hall and suddenly her mind clicked as she quickly looked down at her weapon holster taking a hold of it, her heart began beating out of her chest as she saw Han Solo's blaster was no longer there.

In the end of her battle with Ranza on that sand planet she forgot to snatch the blaster back from her enemies belt before she jumped on to the ramp of the Tempest, Evelyn hit her back to the wall and slide down placing her hand over her mouth as tears formed.

That blaster was the only memory she had of Han and she remembered him giving her the blaster to protect herself on Starkiller base but now it was in the hands of a new enemy, Evelyn felt cold and disgusted for being careless. That blaster was a relic and was something she, Leia and Rey cherished since Han's passing.

Overcome with emotion Evelyn slightly lowered her head with her hand still over mouth and tears started going down her cheek, she was left in her sorrow until she heard footsteps coming down the hall so she quickly got up and cleaned herself off while removing her tears.

Soon she tidied herself up and turned around seeing The Engineer and she could see he wanted to talk to her.

"Is everything ok?" The Engineer asked as he saw she was stressed and Evelyn waved her hand with a nod. "Yeah I'm fine, just stress that's all".

"I see" The engineer fell silent as he looked to the side for a few moments and then looked back at her. "Listen, I want to thank you for everything. Having my daughters back...I never thought I was gonna see them again".

Evelyn gave a small smile and placed her hand on his shoulder "You dont have to thank us, we hate seeing children in danger. We would never have hesitated to help...though I am sorry we took you from your home".

The Engineer gave a small chuckle "Its not like we didnt see this coming, listen I am willing to help out if you will let me. I can still fix a few things on this ship".

"What about your daughters? Spend time with them.." Evelyn suggested.

The Engineer sighed and gave a small smile "I will, just wanted to come by and say if you need help dont hesitate to ask. Its the least I can do".

Evelyn gave a small nod "Of course, now get and be with your daughters". She watched the Engineer slowly turn and walk away but after a few steps he stopped and looked back at her.

"Lydia has taking a liking to you" The Engineer gave a small smile.

Evelyn slightly tilted her head "What do you mean?".

"She thinks you look like an Angel, she heard something about them a few days ago." The Engineer chuckled as he looked down the hall to the crews quarters.

Evelyn's heart warmed up from the statement "She's a cutey and very brave, seeing her look after Hope when we rescued her...".

"Yeah..." The Engineer agreed and then turned to Evelyn "I'll head back to them and leave you be, remember to call if you need help".

Evelyn smiled and gave a small nod and she watched the Engineer go and before he was out of sight she called to him. "Hey, whats your name?".

The Engineer slowly stopped then looked back at her "My name's Kaiden, thank you Evelyn".

She continued to smile and then turned and headed towards her quarters as Kaiden went to spend time with his daughters, Evelyn continued to walk through the ship for a good few minutes and soon she came to the captain's cabin and entered to see her room quarters was still pretty much tidy as she ever hardly used it.

After checking the area out she then quickly rushed to her bedside looking for anything that can help Jaylah and as she looked for a few minutes she suddenly felt something in her mind, Evelyn felt alot of pressure and she ended up putting her hand on her head as she sat down on her bed.

The pressure was almost agonising as she could feel fear and pain of another, it was the one person she was more connected to then anyone else. "Rey...whats happening to you...".

"You felt it too didnt you" Evelyn's body froze as she heard another familiar voice, the one she never wanted to hear again. Slowly looking up to her front she finally saw someone she once called a brother standing there looking right at her.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage..." Evelyn lowered her head not wanting to look at him.

"What I am doing, is the best for the galaxy" Kylo Ren stated.

Evelyn quickly looked up at him frowned. "The best for the galaxy? What about the millions that died thanks to Starkiller Base? Your father?!, Rey's father!?".

Kylo Ren slowly looked to the side and out the window behind the bed and saw them going through lightspeed. "You dont understand what I am doing, I want peace just as much as you do".

Evelyn lowered her hand while resting her elbows on her thighs while linking her hands together. "Yeah...some peace you envisioned, killing innocents...your family".

Kylo Ren then looked back at Evelyn and she was still sitting on her bed just looking down at her hands and after a few moments he slowly moved to the bed and slowly sat down keeping space between him and Evelyn. "How is she?".

Evelyn slowly looked up frowning and then looked to her side at Kylo Ren. "Are you serious?...your gonna ask me how your mother is doing after you killed your father? your uncle?! her brother!?". She said with disgust.

"You must understand I didnt kill my father out of hate" Kylo Ren simply stated as he continued to look at his front.

"No, you did it for power...look where that got you". Evelyn sighed in frustration and got up walking a few steps while crossing her arms and it was an awkward silence between them.

"The damage you have done to your family...to Rey...Han...Leia, me...you were like a brother to me Ben. I loved you.." Evelyn refused to look at him.

"I never forgot the time we shared Evelyn, playing in the snow on Yavin 4. Looking at the stars together, I still remember reading you bedtime stories" Kylo Ren revealed and Evelyn's eyes watered as she took a deep breath remembering her childhood memories with Ben.

"They were happier times...until my time came to become what I was always meant to me, the one who will restore peace no matter the cost" Kylo Ren then looked up at Evelyn as he stayed sat on the bed and soon she turned around looking down at him.

"That wasnt a path you had to take...you chose your own selfish gain over your family, do you have any idea how many times I asked...begged Han and Leia to go visit you at your new home...they told me you went to live somewhere else to live a peaceful life.." Evelyn shed a tear and it ran down her cheek as Kylo Ren just looked at her.

"Everyday of my childhood, my years as a teenager I prayed I would see you again..waited for you to come visit. But you never did...because what you became was something I never thought you would be, a monster"

"I did want to see you again, but my mission..at this scale. Is too important and nothing will stop me from achieving it" Kylo Ren calmly spoke.

Evelyn began to frown as she removed her tear from her cheek as she looked down at him "We will stop you...".

Kylo Ren slowly stood up and came close to Evelyn and she looked up at him with their eyes not leaving the other, something inside Evelyn wanted to believe the person she saw as a brother was still in there but now she knew it was impossible.

"You will try, but I dont think you will be able to kill me. You had your chance to on Yavin 4 but you held back your true power, if you couldnt do it the first time what makes you think you will do it the next time we meet" Kylo Ren just looked deep into her eyes.

Evelyn had no words and soon she slowly walked back to the bed and slowly sat down it as Kylo Ren turned around and looked at her as she lowered her head. "If it comes down to it, if there is no other way...I will do everything in my power to bring you down. Even if it means killing you".

The room fell silent for a few seconds and soon Kylo Ren spoke. "If we meet again, if you try to stop me...I will kill you".

"I know...I met your Knights Of Ren" She then looked up at him. "I was not impressed, even Ranza Ren was useless".

Kylo Ren smirked "I taught her to know her enemies tactics and understand their power, once they know their enemy that's when they hold nothing back".

"So that was a test huh, guess I will be meeting them again then" Evelyn mocked.

"Never underestimate your opponent, thats what the Jedi follow" Kylo Ren stated.

Evelyn then got back up and approached him and the two looked right into each others eyes once again.

"I never underestimate anyone, if they want to face me again then I welcome it. I dont underestimate you either. I will face each and every one of you" Evelyn stated.

"Even Rey? If you turned to the Dark Side?" Kylo Ren questioned.

Evelyn took a deep breath as the thought of Rey turning crushed her "I wont let her turn, I will not allow another Skywalker to fall".

"Hm, guess my cousin is lucky to have you" Kylo Ren gave a small smile.

Evelyn slowly shook her head not taking her eyes off him. "I'm lucky to have her...but you, you lost everything".

"Not everything...not yet. All part the plan, THE plan. Everything, is about to change" Kylo Ren then slowly turned away from her.

"Just tell me one thing, do you have regret?" Evelyn asked as she lowered her head and Kylo looked to his side with his eyes looking back at her.

"Do you regret the time we spent together" Evelyn whispered not looking at him, Kylo slowly turned around and approached her until he was at arms length. "No, I dont".

Evelyn then looked up at him as he spoke on. "I still hold those memories, but I cant throw away everything I have built. Not for my family, not even for you".

The moment fell silent as the two looked at each other which seemed to last for eternity. "Then the brother I loved is truly dead...".

"We all have our own paths...just like you have chosen yours, we'll see each other again. Until then, I'll be waiting" Soon Kylo Ren vanished out of sight and Evelyn just stood there looking at where Kylo once stood, all she could do was close her eyes and allow a single tear to fall down her cheek.

Despite how much she hated Kylo Ren, deep down she missed the boy who became her big brother all those years ago.

**"The Tempest is on its final flight to Moraband, Jaylah is severely, will she survive?. Evelyn deep down misses her 'brother' and Kylo Ren reveals he doesn't regret the moments they had but cannot abandon what he has built. Not even for family.**


	30. Chapter 30: Light And Dark

**"Welcome back to another chapter and we have finally hit the 30th chapter! This is another Rey chapter and I hope you enjoy it!"**

Chapter 30: Light and Dark

Kylo Ren still in his private room aboard his private ship stood there right in the middle of his quarters, few seconds ago he force connected with Evelyn sending her a warning that if they meet again he will not hesitate to kill her. But all that changed when he and Evelyn felt a disturbance in the Force, they felt pain and anger coming from inside of Rey.

His thoughts were full of memories of him and Evelyn when they were younger and he could hear the voices of their time together, deep down he did miss those days but now he had a destiny to fulfil**.** A duty to finish what his grandfather started and nothing was going to get in his way, not even Evelyn or the rest of his family.

As he stood there thinking things over a holographic device on his desk activated and a small hologram of Ranza Ren appeared still hearing her damaged mask under her hood.

"My Master we did what you asked, though there was a risk she could have taken us out if we continued to hold back". Ranza Ren simply stated.

"Now you know what she is capable of, but I sense you discovered a way to counter that" Kylo Ren turned his head to his side.

Ranza Ren let out a small chuckle "The poor girl is holding back, she seems to focus on those around her then herself.".

"And that is her achilles heel" Kylo Ren then slowly turned around to the small hologram of Ranza and saw her mask was damaged. "However you still underestimated her. If you did what I told you then you would have still had your mask intact".

"Master, Is it wise to allow this plan to go forward? If Evelyn reaches Moraband she could ruin everything you have planned". Ranza stated.

"Dont worry about that, I will be having help dealing with her soon enough" Kylo Ren responded and then slowly walked up to his desk looking at the hologram. "I sense great anger in you, deep down you feel humiliated by this encounter".

Ranza Ren slowly lowered her head and Kylo saw her ball her fists "Permission to speak freely...".

Kylo Ren could feel her anger radiate of her like a whirlwind and he smirked loving that she was embracing it. "Of course".

Ranza look back up to him and her bright orange eye exposed through her damaged mask looked right into his. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to hold back my true power, seeing the last Kenobi standing right there...the urge inside to destroy that bloodline. I just wanted to rip her apart and have her head hanging on a spike...it was agonizing to just to play around with her...".

Kylo Ren heard the venom in her voice and he still smirked "Good...keep that anger saved for the next time you two meet, you will finally be able to erase the Kenobi bloodline once and for all and when you do...my love...you will be by my Empress standing beside me".

Ranza slowly lowered her head again still balling her fists and her anger just kept building. "Right now all I want is Kenobi...".

"And you will my apprentice, in time." Kylo Ren then turned his head to the left side of the desk and saw his lightsaber in his case. "Right now I want you and the Knights to be ready for the next phase, this time...you will have Kenobi".

"Yes...my Master" Ranza Ren responded and then the hologram faded ending the connection and all Kylo Ren did was look at his lightsaber on his desk, memories began to fill his mind of him killing his father, the fights between him, Rey and Evelyn.

Using the Force he pulled the lightsaber to him caught it in his hand and he looked down at it admiring the design. "The end is near...".

Soon a Storm Trooper came into Kylo Ren's quaters and stood to attention as Kylo Ren had his back to him still looking at his saber. "Supreme Leader, we are approaching Moraband. We picked up a signal which reveals to be the Falcon".

Kylo Ren slowly looked up to his front as the trooper went on. "How should we proceed sir?".

After a few minutes of silence Kylo Ren turned around to the trooper. "Head to the opposite side of the Temple and find the nearest landing zone, keep the cloaking systems active".

The trooper nodded "Yes sir". He then turned and left and thats when Kylo Ren turned his head looking over his shoulder as he could sense something deep in the darkest parts of Moraband.

"Rey..." Kylo Ren whispered.

In the deepest darkest pits under the ground of Moraband Rey was holding her lightsaber providing light in the darkness, her heart was racing as she slowly made her way into the unknown. Having no idea how long she was underground but she had to be close to an exit out of this foul place, however she was not alone.

"How long can you keep going?" Rey looked around in the darkness as she heard her Darker Self whisper.

"Show yourself..." Rey whispered in demand.

Rey suddenly heard a chuckle and she turned around to the path she was walking on and right there a few feet away was Dark Rey with her double ended lightsaber lightning up the darkness, all that was on her face was a smirk.

"Dont you get it?...we are the same. You cant escape from what you are". Dark Rey whispered.

"And what am I?!" Rey demanded to know.

Dark Rey chuckled "You...me...we are the grand-daughter... of Darth Vader".

Rey screamed and rushed to Dark Rey who just stood there and Rey slashed at her Dark Side only for her to duck and side step out of Rey's attacks and quickly raised her own saber blocking Rey's attacks then flipped her lower saber up locking Rey's between her double saber and the two looked at each other.

"You hear them dont you?" Dark Rey smirked as Rey tried to pull her saber out of the two sabers.

"You hear the screams of children" Dark Rey smirked as she pushed forward making Rey stumble back in the saber lock.

"Those screams are of the Jedi children which were cut down by our Grandfather" Dark Rey chuckled.

"Shut up!" Rey shouted as she struggled to push back.

"Our grandfather strangled our grandmother in rage, while she carried our father and aunt" Dark Rey continued.

"STOP IT!" Rey screamed as her eyes watered and all Dark Rey was chuckle "You know what to do to stop this Rey...embrace who you are...become what you were meant to be".

"NEVER!" Rey then pushed back with all her strength and finally broke the saber lock and violently striked at Dark Rey pushing her back and Rey refused to allow her Dark Side to mock even give her a chance to hit back, she grunted and screamed with every attack but Dark Rey just blocked the attacks like it was nothing.

Rey just attacked and attacked pushed Dark Rey back down the path and suddenly she force pushed Dark Rey sending her off her feet but she flipped backwards and landed perfectly on her feet and smiled at Rey.

"Yes...strong with the Dark Side..." Dark Rey whispered in pleasure as Rey looked at her collecting her breath and after a few intense seconds Dark Rey slowly began to walk forward towards Rey.

Dark Rey's sped up and slashed as Rey only for her to deflect it as she stepped to the side and Rey quickly turned around raising her hand and stopped Dark Rey's saber from slashing at her but her shadow just looked at her, Rey then hit the red saber away and went to attack but Dark Rey put her hand out and did the exact same thing Rey did to her.

Struggling against the force Rey just saw her darker self smiling. "We are the same person Rey...".

Rey fought against the restrained and suddenly broke free and went to attack again, she striked hard and fast but not once did she get a hit and soon Dark Rey deflected the attack with a hard swing knocking Rey off balance, but she didn't attack Rey.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds and Dark Rey just stood there with a smirk, Rey looked her up and down and then swinged her saber again only for it to be deflected again and Dark Rey just stood there waiting for the next hit. Rey was getting tired and she couldn't understand why her shadow wasnt attacking so she gritted her teeth and went for another attack, striking high and low Rey did everything she could to finally be rid of this tormenting enemy but no matter what she did her enemy was just there simply defending herself.

Rey's frustration got the better of her and she screamed swinging wildly and she left herself wide open and in that exact moment Dark Rey gripped Rey by the throat tightly and lifted her up in the air, Rey's airway was blocked by the tight grip and in a panic she dropped her lightsaber and gripped Dark Rey's wrist trying to remove her hand as she was up in the air gasping for air as her shadow smiled up at her with her lightsaber down at her side.

"You are pathetic...weak. You fail to protect those you love, because of you everyone you care about and love will suffer." Dark Rey mocked.

"Your...wrong.." Rey struggled for breath.

Dark Rey then threw Rey a few feet away and she crashed to the floor hard and she coughed her lungs up while holding her throat while her shadow turned off her lightsaber and slowly approached Rey.

"You are afraid, afraid of yourself...afraid of becoming the one thing that will save your friends...you care about no one but yourself" Dark Rey whispered and saw watched Rey slowly roll to her front and get to her knees still holding her throat.

"My father died for nothing, because I didnt do what was right. Just like you are doing right now...on your knees...a weakling" Dark Rey moved closer.

"Rey...get up. Fight back" Luke's voice echoed in Rey's mind.

"Stand up and kill her" Evelyn's voice followed in her mind aswell.

"Strike. Her. Down" Luke voice spoke again and Rey gritted her teeth as she struggled to get to her feet.

Dark Rey suddenly ignited her lightsaber as she finally came up to Rey still on all fours. "I will destroy everything you love...". She then raised her lightsaber above Rey and as soon as Dark Rey striked down Rey quickly called her lightsaber to her and she screamed as she rised up igniting it and sliced her shadow's saber right at its handle destroying it and without hesitation Rey lunged her saber right into her shadow's chest and everything fell silent.

Breathing heavy Rey looking right into the eyes of her Dark Side as she looked down in shock at the saber in her chest and all Rey had was pure hatred in her eyes.

"You...are not my fate!" Rey then pulled her lightsaber out and her shadow fell to her knees looking to the ground, the battle had been decided and all Rey desired was the death of this monster in front of her so she slowly raised her saber up as she looked at Dark Rey and as she placed both her hands of the handle of the saber she saw Dark Rey slowly look up at her and her eyes widened in shock.

Rey slowly lowered her saber as right there on her knees under that hood was the woman she loved, she saw Evelyn bloodied and beaten looking up at her in the robes of Dark Rey.

"Rey...why...I loved you.." Evelyn whispered and a tear fell down her cheek as she looked at Rey.

There was nothing but silence as Rey looked down at Evelyn looking up at her with a broken heart, her face was covered in cuts and there was blood everywhere and Rey was just in pure shock at the mess Evelyn was in.

"Kill her" Luke's voice echoed.

"Make her suffer" Evelyn's voice whispered in Rey's mind as she looked down at Evelyn on her knees.

"Rey...please...dont do this..." Evelyn whispered almost begging and as soon as those words left her mouth Rey's looked of shock turned to anger as she raised her saber back up.

"You are not Evelyn, you are a monster!" Rey screamed and striked down and cut off the head of her shadow and her Dark Side's headless body crashed to the ground as Rey continued to breath heavy as she looked down at the body of her Dark side as she turned off her lightsaber.

Rey's body was burning in anger and her mind screamed as she finally took down her dark side and as soon she heard footsteps coming from the path leading her to her destination, she continued to look down at Dark Rey and soon she heard the footsteps stop and she slowly looked up and right there was Finn, Poe and Evelyn.

"Rey?" Poe frowned.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Finn took a step forward concerned.

Rey said nothing and soon she saw Evelyn slowly walk past Finn also with a look of concern, Rey continued to watch as the woman she loved slowly raise her hand out in front of her.

"Easy Rey...its us...we've been trying to get to you...its ok" Evelyn whispered in a gentle voice as she drew closer. "Starlight...its ok".

The heart inside Rey's chest was beating hard as she looked at Evelyn slowly come closer and time was slowing down for her as Evelyn finally came up to Rey, they looked at each other for a few moments and Evelyn slowly raised her hand and placed it on Rey's cheek and Rey closed her eyes and lowered her head to the touch.

"Come home..." Evelyn whispered but all of a sudden Rey ignited her lightsaber and pierce Evelyn right through the chest and she froze on the spot while Poe and Finn stepped back in shock.

"REY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Finn shouted and Rey slowly lifted her head revealing her face under her hood and she just had a look of pure anger as she looked at Evelyn.

"You are not Evelyn! You will not fool me again!" Rey then pulled her lightsaber out of Evelyn's chest and the two just looked at each other for a few seconds and then Evelyn fell to the ground lifeless.

Rey felt nothing looking down at the body of Evelyn and soon she slowly looked up to Finn and Poe "YOU ARE NOT REAL!". She then screamed and charged forward full of hatred, determined to kill.

**"Rey has beaten her dark side and she believes what she is seeing is not real so she is no longer holding back, she will fight forward to get what she wants, up next it Evelyn!"**


	31. Chapter 31: Mother's Song

**"I decided to do a little sweet chapter as it has been going at a fast pace, so I hope you like this little moment with Evelyn :)"**

Chapter 31: Mother's Song

Still flying through lightspeed to Moraband The Tempest was still holding up but there was no way it would be able to make another jump unless the crew wanted it destroyed.

Inside a private room Evelyn grunted in pain as she sat down with her hand on her head and see could feel terrible pain, fear and anger. She felt darkness all around her followed by the sounds of faint screams and the sound of a lightsaber swinging, Evelyn did everything she could to remain calm and collected but she couldnt help but feel cold over what she was feeling.

Evelyn continued to feel this pain for a few moments and soon the pain finally faded, sighing in relief and a little exhausted she slowly took her hand of her forehead as she leaned forward in her seat trying to collect herself.

The room was silent but soon it ended when the door out of the private room slide open and Evelyn slowly turned her head and saw Finn standing there, sighing she lowered her head and placed her hand back on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Finn could see that Evelyn was exhausted, not physically but mentally but he couldnt just turn and leave so he slowly walked in and took a seat and placed it in front of her, taking the seat he slowly leaned forward worried for his friend.

"What is it Evelyn?" Finn whispered.

Evelyn took a slow breath and she looked up to him with tired eyes. "I feel...pain, suffering...and conflict".

Finn frowned "Where from?".

Evelyn slowly looked to her side worried about revealing it but he was one of her most treasured friends in the galaxy, she couldnt lie to him. Taking a deep breath she looked back at Finn.

"It's Rey...I feel her pain" Evelyn whispered.

Finn's eyes widened "She's being attacked?".

Evelyn slowly closed her eyes and focused for a few seconds trying to see clearly but the vision was clouded. "I...dont know, I cant see clear...Moraband has clouded my mind".

"What do you mean?" Finn continued to look at Evelyn.

With her eyes still closed her frowned trying to concentrate. "Moraband is the home world of the Sith...the evil that lingers there is, raw, powerful...untamed...I feel darkness".

"What about Rey? Can you see her?" Finn asked a little worried.

Evelyn took a deep breath maintaining focus but soon she slowly shook her head. "No...I cant see her. But her pain..." She then slowly opened her eyes and Finn saw they were glistening with tears. "I feel great pain".

Finn quickly took her hands and she lowered her head closing her eyes as a tear fell down her cheek. "Evie its ok, we are almost there. We will get to her and bring her back".

"Its my fault.." Evelyn whispered and Finn was taken back by this. "Evie what are you talking about?".

She then slowly looked up as another tear fell. "When she was recovering in the medical bay after trying to figure out the visions, Kylo Ren connected with me...told me things...".

Finn leaned in closer gently squeezing her hands. "Evie, what things?".

Evelyn sniffled as she took a deep breath while looking at Finn "He told me...Rey tried to kill Luke".

His eyes widened "What?...".

"He told me Rey's anger got the better of her and she attacked Luke when she learnt Luke was responsible for creating Kylo Ren..." Evelyn revealed.

"I...I dont understand.." Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Luke acted out of instinct when he sensed darkness in Ben, but he hesitated and realised what he was doing. He told Rey a diffrent story but when she learnt the truth...she attacked him with her saber..." Evelyn whispered.

Finn slowly shook his head "No...he's lying...Rey would not do that".

Evelyn lowered her head once more "But she did...I searched her mind and saw the truth".

Finn frowned "You went into her mind, are you telling me Rey actually did it".

After a few moments she slowly nodded and Finn let go of her hands and got up taking a few steps away from Evelyn rubbing his jaw. "God damn it Rey...".

"Its my fault...she found out I searched her mind while she recovered and we ordered her not to go, but that sense of betrayal...pushed her to go forward" Evelyn covered her face with both hands with her head still lowered.

Finn placed both his hands on his waist still trying to process this information, he saw Rey's anger first hand trying to take down the Overlord on Last Horizon, but be angry enough to kill familiar faces. This wasnt the Rey he knew.

"No...it wasnt your fault" Finn stated and Evelyn looked up to see him slowly turn back to her. "Do you love her Evie?".

Evelyn frowned "Of course I do..".

"Then you did nothing wrong, you wanted to see the truth for yourself. Even with the truth you still love her enough to go after her" Finn stated.

Evelyn thought about it for a moment and then slowly stood up walking to the opposite side of the room just looking to the distance still a little emotional.

"Its crazy...Ive never been interested in women until I met Rey, but when I saw her for the first time...something just awoken within me"

Finn just looked on at Evelyn. "What were those feelings?".

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders as she gave a little chuckle. "To be honest I had no idea, I just felt...safe...comfortable. A reminder of a more innocent time I suppose".

She then looked back to Finn with a smile "Growing up under the care of Leia, Han and even Ben...there was still a part of me which...seemed to act like a shield".

Finn frowned as he came close to Evelyn "Even under the care of Leia you were still on edge?, you should have felt safe".

"I did dont get me wrong, but there was still that sense of caution. Ever since my parents were killed when I was a child, I was afraid it would happen again. As a child I was always on the look out." Evelyn then fully turned to Finn.

"Every time Leia held me in her arms, every time I was about fall asleep, every time I was with the people I loved there was always that thought what happened to my parents will happen to them...but when Rey came along...for the first time in my life I felt relaxed" Evelyn revealed.

Finn gave a tiny smile "Guess she has that effect on people huh?".

Evelyn looked down smiling and looked back up to him "You have no idea...".

The two stood silent for a few moments and then Finn drew closer and the two embraced and took a long deep breath in each others comfort.

"We'll get her back Evie.." Finn whispered as he rubbed her back and Evelyn gently held him tighter. "I know we will...".

The two continued to hold on to each other for a few more seconds and then they let go of each other, tapping her shoulder Finn turned and left the room to resume his work and soon Evelyn left the room as well.

Slowly walking through the hall towards the crews quarters, Evelyn rubbed her forehead still feeling the pain Rey was going through and all of a sudden she heard the sounds of baby Hope crying in a nearby room, forgetting what she was originally going to go she hurried to the room the cries were coming from and as she came to the door it slid open and she saw Lydia holding her baby sister in her arms while sitting on her bed.

"Lydia? everything ok?" Evelyn asked as she entered and Lydia looked up at her a little tired.

"Hope wont stop crying, I tried to make her stop. We changed and fed her but she wont stop". Lydia explained.

Coming closer she noticed Kaiden wasn't in the large room "Where's your papa?".

"He rushed to the bathroom, must have needed to use it" Lydia stated and Hope just screamed more and Lydia sighed as she looked down at her sister. "Go to sleep Hope..".

Evelyn couldnt stand seeing Lydia so exhausted and Hope screaming so she came closer and gently sat next to Lydia as she tried to calm her sister down. "Has she always been like this?".

Lydia gave a tired chuckle "Always, she's a pain but I love her all the same".

"Thats what I call a loving sister" Evelyn smiled as she looked down at Hope and after a few moments her screaming died down.

"Finally..." Lydia whispered and the two just looked at Hope who's eyes were now red from crying.

Evelyn slowly turned her attention to Lydia. "Lydia, I dont mean to be invasive but..".

Lydia looked at Evelyn as she spoke "What happened to your mother? Where is she?".

Evelyn saw Lydia slowly lower her head and looked back down at her sister. "She's...she passed away...when Hope was born".

Closing her eyes and lowering her head Evelyn felt horrible bringing up Lydia's mother now "I'm sorry Lydia, I didnt know".

"I miss her...she used to sing to me before sleeping...though I cant remember the song" Lydia's eyes watered as she held Hope close.

Evelyn slowly looked at Lydia and gently placed her hand on her back in comfort "She sounds like a wonderful mother".

"What about you?" Lydia looked back up at Evelyn. "Wheres your Mama and Papa?".

Evelyn slowly looked down at Hope and was silent for a few moments, the memories of them filled her mind and her heart raced at the mention of them. "They...they passed away too".

Lydia looked at her with sadness "I'm sorry Evelyn..".

Evelyn turned looked to Lydia and gave a little smile. "Its ok, they are always with me".

"How?..." Lydia asked a little confused but Evelyn just rubbed Lydia's back "I'll tell you a little something later, right now I thing you girls need to rest".

"Hope wont sleep, I tried everything" Lydia whispered.

Taking her hand off Lydia's back she slowly got off the bed and knelt down in front of Lydia slowly holding her hands out. "Can I hold her?".

Evelyn watched Lydia look down at Hope still away and a little upset and soon she looked back to Evelyn and gave her a tiny smile and a nod.

The big sister gently handed her little sister into the arms of Evelyn and Hope showed a little discomfort but Evelyn gently hushed her as she looked down at her.

"She is so beautiful...she is lucky to have you for a sister Lydia" Evelyn whispered as she smiled down at Hope who was now at a calmer state.

"Thank you" Lydia whispered back as she watched Hope in Evelyn's arms and soon Evelyn slowly stood up and looked down at Lydia.

"You said your mother used to sing to you to help you sleep?" Evelyn gently spoke and Lydia nodded.

Evelyn slowly moved to a chair next to the bed and slowly sat down with Hope still in her arms and Lydia went to lay down on her bed scootching closer to the edge of the bed staying close to Hope and Evelyn.

"My mother used to sing a song to me when I was younger..." Evelyn whispered then looked to Lydia who smiled at her mentioning that. "My mother told me she sang it for me...told me it was my song". Lydia continued to smile as she listened.

"Would you like to hear it?" Evelyn offered and Lydia slowly nodded as she rested her head on the pillow and Evelyn looked down at Hope who was now looking up at her like she had been listening the whole time.

Gently smoothing the top of Hope's head Evelyn took a slow deep breath and began to sing her Mother's song for the first time ever.

**"See the sun set, the day is ending...let that yawn out, there's no pretending."**

Evelyn sang in a sweet and slow voice almost too soothing and she looked back up at Lydia who was just looking at her loving her voice and the two just smiled at each.

**"I will hold you...and****protect****you, so let love****warm you...till the morning.."**

Evelyn then looked back down at Hope. **"****I'll stay with****you, by your side so close your tired eyes.. I'll wait...and soon...I'll see your smile, in our dreams...and I wont...wake before...you go".**

She slowly looked up at Lydia who was now struggling to keep her eyes open as she became more relaxed. "And still I'll feel your heart beat...".

**"Feel the wind rise, a dawn we're bound to...watch that star die, eons without you..." **Evelyn slowly looked back down at Hope and her eyes were growing heavy aswell.

**"I'll stay with you, in your mind...every single day, I'll wait, and soon...we're stranded on the beach...in our dream" **Evelyn genlty placed a finger at Hope's hand and the baby gently took hold of her finger as she was drifting and Evelyn's eyes were watering thinking about her own mother singing to her.

**"We part too soon...but in her lies, theres a truth to find...the end..is new, a tomorrow we must reach for, to be heard" **Evelyn watched hope finally fall asleep so she gently stood up and Lydia moved back into the middle of the bed as Evelyn gently placed Hope right next to her big sister and Lydia placed her arm over Hope keeping her close as she looked up at Evelyn as she sat on the bed looking down at her.

**"See the sun set, the day is ending, let your heart sigh...see the sun set...see the sun set" **Lydia's eyes finally closed as Evelyn's voice finally won the battle of sleep.

**"Oh and I... I won't stray away from you..and I, remember your warmth and I... still learning to love anew and I, woho-oh-oooh"**

Evelyn smiled as the two girls were finally asleep so she gently stood up from the bed and pulled a blanket over them protecting them from the cold, looking at the girls sleeping peacefully once more she gently removed a strand on hair from Lydia's face.

**"See the sun...set, the day is ending..." **Evelyn whispered the final words and then wiped her eyes removing the tears that almost came, she never thought she would ever sing that song but being able to give these two girls some comfort warmed her heart.

"Goodnight girls" Evelyn whispered and then quietly left the room leaving them in peace.

Deciding to check on Javik and Jaylah Evelyn walked down the hall but as soon as she got mind way she grunted in pain placing both her hands on the side of her head closing her eyes tight, the pain was too much and she fell to her knees and fell to her side curling up at her mind felt like it was being torn open. She felt Rey was in terrible pain.

-Moraband-

Rey was screaming in rage as she sliced through Finn, Poe and then went straight for Evelyn again. "YOUR NOT REAL!". Fear and anger was taking over Rey as she believed what she was seeing was some kind of trick by her dark side.

Every time she cut down these imposters they just appeared again demanding Rey to stop and sometimes Finn and Poe would try to shoot at her but she deflected the blasts with her saber and dash towards them slicing the imposters in half, she realised she was cutting down dozens of copies of her friends and it was just never ending.

Her battle with her dark side made her believe this trick was to let her guard down so she would be consumed by the Dark Side but she refused to allow it to happen, she didnt hesitate or show mercy cutting down these imposters but every copy that appeared after the other screaming, shouting and begging was taking its toll on Rey's mental state.

It was starting to get extremely painful for Rey but her anger consumed her and she just continued to rush forward attacking Evelyn, Finn and Poe in her way. Knowing it wasn't them.

Slashing down another copy of Finn she turned her attention to Evelyn looked at her with her hands out "Rey stop! Please!". Rey gritted her teeth charging at her and sliced Evelyn in half and then ran span around swinging her saber and cut off the head of Poe standing behind her, his body fell and Rey was no longer recognisable.

Her Jedi Training Robes were completely filthy and torn in some places, her long hair was unkept and just a mess and she just looked possessed, tears streaming down her face but all that was shown more then anything else was anger.

Rey knew the only thing that mattered was getting that relic, to save her friends. No matter the cost.

"You...are not real..." Rey's voice was dark and full of emotion, pulling her hood back over her head she turned and ran as fast as she could into the darkness determined to get to the Temple and retrieve the relic she was now obsessed with.

**"I decided to have Evelyn and the girls bond abit and I am happy with the result, also if your wondering where BD-1 is don't worry he will be in the next chapter with a few suprises which I know you are gonna love, also I hope you are ready as Evelyn and the crew are getting closer to Moraband :)**


	32. Chapter 32: Planet Of The Sith

**"Moraband is around the corner but before Evelyn and her crew goes planet side we got to get one story sorted, BD-1's. We will see what happened but don't worry this is only one of many stories of BD-1 he will have more stories to tell. Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 32: The Planet Of The Sith

Above the planet of Moraband Kylo Ren's ship finally left lightspeed and was heading down towards the planet surface, the ship met resistance in the storm but Kylo's ship continued on course keeping undetected using the storm as cover.

In the cockpit standing between his two pilots Kylo Ren was looking out to the storm sensing the Temple was drawing near, after so long his mission to bring back order was about to begin.

"Begin the approach, land behind the Temple. Make sure the Falcon cant detect us" Kylo Ren ordered and the pilots followed his order and began their approach heading towards the Temple.

The storms refused to let up but it provided the advantage for Kylo Ren's ship, seeing that his true mission was about to begin Kylo Ren turned and left the cockpit ready to embark on the Temple alone.

"Its time to finish what Grandfather started.." Kylo Ren whispered.

-The Tempest-

Evelyn in the crews quarters opening up a locker and inside was a blaster rifle which she could use in case of any trouble, with her lightsaber fastened on her belt she took out the rifle and placed it on her back tightening the strap to keep it in place.

"I'm coming Rey, just hang on" Evelyn closed the locker door and turned to see BD-1 on the table looking at her curiously.

"Hey BD, been getting used to the ship?" Evelyn asked as she came close to the table and BD-1 let off a few beeps as he came close to the edge of the table looking up at her.

Evelyn chuckled and slowly sat down looking at the droid. "I'm going to Moraband to bring back a friend, someone close to me".

BD-1 tilted its head at the statement and they turned looking to the hall and saw Finn and Poe walk in.

"Javik and Jessika's taking over the ship, we're ready when you are" Finn stated.

Evelyn looked at them both "Guys, I'm going alone. It's too dangerous".

"We know, but we are going anyway. Whether you like it or not we are going with you" Poe stated as he came close to the edge of the table looking at Evelyn.

Evelyn sighed "Guys..".

Finn then came close to Evelyn and placed his hand on her shoulder and the two looked at each other. "Evie, you've done everything to protect us. But now we are going to protect you...we cant let you go alone. We want to help you get Rey back no matter the danger".

Evelyn just looked at them both them, these two people she loved were willing to go into the unknown with her. This wasnt a danger they faced before but they were gonna stay with her no matter what.

She sighed and got up hugging Finn and he returned it. "Thank you..." Evelyn whispered and then let go of Finn to look at Poe. "Both of you...".

BD-1 then beeped jumping on the table looking at Evelyn and she smiled "No BD, I want you to watch over Lydia and Hope...they need you".

The small droid looked at her then at Finn and Poe but after a few seconds he moved to the other side of the table then looked at the table and started to project something.

"Whats he doing?" Poe frowned as he moved closer and soon a hologram of an entire red planet.

Evelyn's eyes widened and moved to the table "Thats Moraband".

"Wait how's BD-1 got details on Moraband?" Finn questioned and suddenly BD-1 projected a young man on the table looking to the distance.

"This is Cal Kestis, me and my crew discovered the planet of Moraband...the planet holds a dark secret...one we have failed to uncover. I lost a friend to that planet..." Cal Kestis lowered his head.

"Cere...the Dark Side of that planet consumed her, I was forced to.." Evelyn, Finn and Poe looked at each other then looked back down at Cal Kestis as he looked back up to the distance.

"The planet is too dangerous to be kept on records, if the Jedi are to return one day this planet should not be discovered. Despite our failings to discover its dark secret we will continue forward and destroy all records of the planet, we don't know if we can pull it off but we will do everything in our power to succeed. Then...we will continue to find and destroy the Holocrons that contain information on Force Sensitive children".

Evelyn frowned at the mention of these Holocrons as Cal went on "The Empire is too strong for us, so our only hope is to prevent them from getting these Holocrons until a new power rises...if we fail...I placed information on all the Force Sensitive Children we have in the memory of BD-1".

Cal Kestis knelt down and looked down and the group knew he was looking down at BD-1 who was recording the message. "BD, I saddens me that all we been through has come to this. I believed that we would be the ones to end the Empire."

Evelyn slowly turned away from the table and walked a few steps away looking to the distance.

"I realise now it will take time, we got the ball rolling but we are not the ones to finish it...listen..." Cal took a deep breath as he looked down at the droid. "I'm afraid I have to go on this mission alone, but I have a mission for you buddy. If I dont make it back...if I run into him again...I need you to go into hiding with Greez on his home planet, if the Jedi are to rise again they will find you somewhere down the line".

Poe and Finn continued to look on but Evelyn was still looking away from the table as Cal continued. "I hate to leave you buddy its our responsibility and its about what we do next thats important, Cere taught me that and you are important to me BD...you will continue where I left off and you and what Jedi you stand next to I know you will finish the fight and that...is whats more important".

Evelyn then slowly turned back looking at the table and saw BD-1 looking up at Cal. "its been a hell of a ride".

BD-1 lowered his head giving a quiet beep and then looked back up at his friend.

Cal gave a small smile. "Remember what your old master said, failure is not the end. It is a necessary part of the path. Hope will always survive in those who continue to fight, just like you buddy".

Evelyn slowly came back to the table standing between Finn and Poe looking at Cal. "Like me...I know you will find someone just as brave and persistent as you have been.".

Cal's hand then gently reached out and his holographic hand gently rested on BD-1's head. "And you will help them, as you have helped me. I wont remove your memories, you are more then just a droid...your my friend, I love you buddy".

The hologram of Cal Kestis faded away and BD-1 left off a few quiet beeps again and then lowered his head looking to the side.

Everyone was silent as they looked at each other but Evelyn slowly came around the table close to BD-1, the droid kept his head lowered and soon Evelyn gently placed her hand on the droid's head tracing her fingers and the droid slowly looked up to her.

"I'm sorry BD, truly I am" Evelyn whispered.

BD-1 looked at her and tilted his head and after a few moments he beeped a few times at a very quiet tone.

Poe then looked at Evelyn "What do you think?".

Evelyn looked up to Poe and Finn who looked at her and soon she looked back at the droid and they just looked at each other. "Are you sure BD? you've been through enough..".

The droid looked up at her then at Finn and Poe, she was right he had been through so much losing too friends and now he was back in another situation with the Jedi, but the droid had come too far to sit on the sidelines. BD-1 turned its head back to Evelyn and let of more beeps giving her his answer.

Evelyn gave the droid a smile and she slowly offered her hand to him. "Lets make Cal Kestis proud".

BD looked at Evelyn's offering hand then looked right back up at her and the droid jumped on her hand and climbed up her arm and around the back of her right shoulder, using his feet to clamp on her vest coat to keep him there and he looked over her shoulder as Evelyn looked back at him with a smile.

"So we got another droid on this adventure" Finn chuckled.

Evelyn continued to smile at BD and then looked to Finn and Poe "Lets go get Rey back".

The four turned and left the crews quarters and headed for the cockpit to check on the status of the journey, they were close to Moraband and they had no idea what would be waiting for them.

-Moraband-

Finally breaking through the storm Kylo Ren's personal ship finally was inbound to the Temple, with its cloaking devices activated it flew right at the back of the Temple and the under belly of the ship opened up and a single fighter flew out and headed down to the planet surface.

The storms echoed around the temple as the fighter flew low through the sharp hills able to avoid the sharp rocks and wind and after a few moments the fighter finally found a small place to land, right at the foot of the Temple.

Pulling to a stop the fighter landed on a flat surface and in the distance was the Temple, the cockpit shot up and Kylo Ren slowly climbed out of the fighter's cockpit and landed on the sands of Moraband.

Taking a few slow steps forward Kylo Ren looked up to the massive Temple feeling the Dark Side echo off it, closing his eyes he could feel a power continuing to grow. He felt pain, suffering and anger.

"What I do...is for peace...you can never understand what I must sacrifice to achieve it." Kylo Ren whispered and soon opened his eyes, taking a deep breath he marched forward taking out his lightsaber and ignited it as he headed towards the Temple.

The Darkside covered the Temple, what waited inside was gonna be the toughest thing he was ever gonna face.

**"Cal Kestis said goodbye to BD-1 while heading out on a mission and when he said 'He' I think you know who that is. BD-1 will have many moments and of course will be with Evelyn from here on out, just like Cal Kestis he begins another journey with a new Jedi. I hope you loved this chapter and are ready for the landing on Moraband :)"**


	33. Chapter 33: Planet Side

**"This is it! Evelyn and her crew has finally come to Moraband, but things arnt going to be that simple...lets begin!"**

Chapter 33: Planet side

"We are about to leave lightspeed, stand by" Javik said in a serious tone and pulling down the lever on his controls The Tempes finally shot out of light speed and in the distance was a large red planet, the planet of the Sith.

Both Javik and Jessika looked out seeing the planet getting closer and closer and despite all they went through, this moment was unsettling.

"Evelyn come to the bridge, we are approaching Moraband." Jessika radioed as she continued to look at the planet and then she looked to her systems. "Fuel is almost depleted, engines are gonna give out any minute. If we are gonna land we better to it now".

Javik sighed as he ran his hand over the controls of the ship he loved ever since he stole it with Evelyn. "Wish I could bring her back, she's the best ship I ever had...dont think I will get another like her".

"I may have a suggestion" Both Javik and Jessika looked at each other then looked back to see C-3PO standing near a terminal looking at them with R2 working on a few systems. "If we can get Rey back safe and sound I'm sure Leia can task a salvage team to bring this ship back to The Resistance".

Javik frowned "You think she will seriously do that?". Jessika then turned back to Javik "We are bringing back Leia's niece, I'm sure she can do it if you ask...I mean if you love this ship I'm sure she will do it as a way of repayment".

Sitting back in his chair Javik sighed. "I dont think she will work after this...The Tempest has been through alot, dont think she will be able to go on".

"Master Javik I'm sure it wont hurt to try" C-3PO suggested and Javik waved his hand "Thanks 3PO, I'll think about it".

The bridge went silent for a bit and soon Evelyn with BD-1 on her shoulder came into the bridge and she stopped in her tracks look out to the red planet in front of her. She could sense darkness radiating from the planet as they drew closer and soon Evelyn slowly took a few more steps forward and stook between Javik and Jessika still looking at the planet.

"There is it, the planet of the Sith..." Evelyn whispered and then BD-1 beeped alot making Evelyn turn her head to him as he continued.

"Whats the droid saying?" Jessika questioned as she working on the controls. "He's saying there is a hidden path into the Temple, Cal Kestis and his crew found it but didnt make it into the Temple".

Evelyn then went to Javik's side and placed her hand on his chair leaning down looking at the systems. "Can you pick up the Falcon?".

"No theres something blocking our scanners, we are pretty much blind" Javik stated then BD-1 jumped off Evelyn's shoulder and on the controls in front of Javik and quickly presented a hologram of the planet, both Javik, Jessika and Evelyn watched as a icon flashed on the hologram and next popped up coordinates to the Temple.

Jessika chuckled "Looks like the little guys has a few tricks up his sleeves, if the Falcon was heading to the Temple the Falcon should be near it".

"Question is will Rey and Chewie be there..." Javik simply stated and both Evelyn and Jessika turned to Javik just looking at him, feeling their gaze he looked to them and saw them frowning. "No guys I didnt mean it like that, seriously I didnt".

Evelyn didnt respond and just looked at the planet drawing ever closer. "Begin our decent, full power".

"Roger that" Jessika stated. "Beginning to descend but I have a bad feeling about this" Javik spoke right after Jessika and all Evelyn could do was watch the ship begin its course.

"Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins" Evelyn ordered. "On it" Jessika responded and did what was ordered.

The Tempest shot at highspeed down towards Moraband and soon the ship finally hit the atmosphere and flames engulfed around the kentic barriers of the ship.

Evelyn continued to look at the decent as Javik and Jessika worked away and BD-1 beeped a few times as he looked on at the flames around the ship.

"Now we're really picking speed" Evelyn stated and The Tempest continued to fight against the atmosphere and as it decended, the plating on the ship started flying off unable to withstand the heat and pressure but the ship itself remained on course.

"Eight plus sixty...we're in the atmosphere" Javik stated and Evelyn looked back to the old droids "R2 re-route non critial power, this is gonna hurt".

The Tempest finally broke through the Atmosphere and the flames finally faded and the smoking ship began its course towards the Temple of the Sith, where Rey was possibly at. The Tempest was blind by red clouds but soon they finally broke through and the lifeless planet was finally visible, all that remained was sand and rocks.

Jessika kept focus on the decent making sure they could make a smooth landing "Steady.." As alarms started ringing in the bridge Evelyn's senses triggered and focusing on the sight before her she suddenly spotted what they were looking for and she pointed at it. "There! Temple is right there straight ahead".

"We're coming in to hot" Javik called out trying to keep the Tempest level and soon the ship finally came down and was flying over the mountains and towards the Temple. As they made their way towards the Temple Jessika picked up something on the sensors. "Got something, few clicks away from the Temple off to the left".

"Head to it" Evelyn ordered and both Javik and Jessika turned the ship towards the location of the unknown anomaly. Storms and strong winds made the Tempest rock back and forth but it was nothing to worry about as The Tempest's pilots were some of the best the Resistance had.

Evelyn kept her eyes peeled for anything up ahead and soon the Tempest gained altitude to avoid rocks and as they gained altitude Evelyn quickly saw a familiar ship in the distance on the sands on the planet.

"Falcon's up ahead, get us there!" Evelyn ordered and The Tempest flew right to towards the Falcon. Javik then started pressing a few buttons "Activating landing procedure".

Jessika snapped her head to him "Javik, that landing zone isnt big enough for two ships to land".

"I can do it" Javik said in a determined voice and Evelyn looked down at him in his seat "Javik?".

"I can do it" Javik said once more in a no nonsense attitude.

Turning away Evelyn placed her finger on her earpiece as she walked out of the bridge. "Finn, Poe gear up and head to the ramp we are imbound to the Falcon's landing area".

-Outside The Sith Temple-

Looking up at the massive Temple in front of him Kylo Ren stood at the front of a secret entrance leading into the darkness of the Temple and the raw untamed power that echoed from the Temple engulf his soul, however he did not fear it. Kylo Ren embraced it and all that mattered was the very thing in that Rey was also after.

Taking a few steps into the door way he suddenly turned his head sensing something was coming, a familiar presence he knew very well from his young life. "Evelyn...your finally here" Kylo Ren then slowly turned his head back looking into the darkness and with his lightsaber activated he marched forward into the darkness.

-Few miles from the Sith Temple-

Continuing to fly over the spike rocks of Moraband the Tempest finally flew past the Falcon then circled back around proceeding to land and thanks to Javik's skills he finally managed to land very close to the Falcon and as soon as it touched down the ship began to spark and smoke and after a few seconds the ship's systems shut down and the engines blew out, the Tempest was done and there was no way for it to fly in its damaged state.

Inside the ship the lights were running off a generator and the halls were lightly dimmed as Evelyn marched down the hall towards the ramp with BD-1 on her shoulder and thats when she bumped into Kaiden who was coughing as he approached her.

"Is everything ok?" Kaiden asked as he coughed one more time and Evelyn nodded. "Yeah, but the ship is dead I need you to stay with your daughters until we get back".

Kaiden frowned "Done? I'm sure we can get the ship back up and running".

"We wont have time, besides we landed next to a ship that belongs to us. We will be using that to get home, remember I want you to stay with your kids until further notice" Evelyn stated.

Kaiden nodded "Alright, just becareful out there. If you need help...". Evelyn smiled "I'll call for you, I know".

Evelyn tapped Kaiden's shoulder and walked past him and he rushed off to his daughters. Moments had past and soon Evelyn, Poe and Finn were at the ramp of the ship and began walking out of the ship and onto the sands of Moraband and as soon as they stepped out all they could do was look at the sight of the planet.

All they could feel was the cold air and the sand hitting their face, the entire planet was unsettling and was enough to send tingles down their spins.

"Rey is out there?" Finn said a little worried.

"Yeah..." Evelyn whispered as she looked on to the Temple in the far distance.

Poe came up to Evelyn and placed his hand on her shoulder "Dont worry Little Wing we'll find her" He then turned to the Falcon next to the Tempest. "Lets check the Falcon before we head off".

Both Evelyn and Finn looked at Poe and then then three rushed off to the ramp of the Falcon and thats when Chewie came down and as soon as he spotted them he grunted with joy and rushed to them.

"Chewie!" Evelyn rushed forward and she and the Wookie hugged tightly with Chewie grunted a few times very happy to see them.

The two let go of each other and Evelyn looked up to her close friend "Chewie, has anything happened?".

Chewie shook his head then looked to the Temple far away and he mumbled with worry, confirming Rey was still out there.

Finn came up to Chewie with his rifle in hand "Chewie how long has it been since Rey headed off?". The Wookie turned to Finn and let out a quiet mumble and Finn's eyes widened. "Two days! She's been out there for two days?!"

"Chewie why didnt you go with her?" Poe frowned at the Wookie.

Chewie turned to Poe flaying his arms growling explaining the situation and after a few moments Evelyn put her hand on the Wookie's chest. "Easy Chewie, its ok. You protected the ship".

Finn turned and took a few steps looking at the Temple "We better get moving, the longer we take the more danger she is in".

Evelyn looked at Finn and then looked at BD-1 on her shoulder looking at the Temple, she knelt down on ground and BD-1 jumped off her shoulder and on to the sand then looked up to her.

"Show us the quickest way to the Temple BD" Evelyn asked and the droid beeped and then projected a huge map of the area showing their location and multiple paths to the Temple, Finn came near Evelyn and knelt down by her while Poe and Chewie stood behind Evelyn looking at the map.

The map showed alot of path ways leading to the temple some connecting with others and others with dead ends, there was no signs that one path was easier then others but at with BD on their side they would at least avoid the dead ends.

"Which path do you think Rey took?" Finn questioned looked at the hologram.

Evelyn rubbed her hand on her jaw thinking it over. "Its hard to say...".

"We should check the dead ends, she may have ended up there" Poe suggested then Evelyn looked back to Poe "She didnt take them, I can feel it".

Finn then looked from the hologram to Evelyn "You can feel her location

Evelyn looked to Finn and then to the sand down in front of her, gently placing her hand on the sand she closed her eyes and focused. Everything around her went silent as the group watched. Evelyn then frowned as she could hear voices, the ones that would put fear into the hearts of the innocent but she pushed through the voices and tried to sense Rey.

A few seconds had past and Evelyn opened her eyes and looked to the Temple in the far distance. "She's getting closer to the Temple, but this planet...its making it difficult for me to see things more clearly".

Finn sighed in relief "At least we know she's ok".

Evelyn then looked back down at the hologram of the map and made a choice on what path to take. "We'll take the path thats pretty much straight forward to the Temple, its connected to multiple paths but if we keep to the straight and narrow we should be able to get there".

"What can we expect from this planet?" Poe questioned as he looked around taking a few steps around Finn and Evelyn, looking up at Poe she gave him her answer. "For you guys, its safe...but..".

Finn, Poe and Chewie looked to Evelyn with a questioning looked. "But what?" Finn questioned.

Sighing Evelyn reached her hand out to BD-1 and the droid deactivated the hologram and then jumped on her arm and climbed all the way back up to her shoulder as she stood up looking at Finn.

"This is the planet of the Sith, a great danger to the minds of the Jedi." Evelyn revealed.

Poe still frowning took a step to her "I dont understand".

Evelyn looked to Poe and then to the Temple "Unlike you guys I can hear voices...see things you wont be able too, dark shadows tempting to mock me and bring me down".

"Are you in danger?" Finn questioned and Evelyn looked to him. "Not at this moment in time, but as we make this journey there will be things I will encounter, you wont see them but I will".

"What are we supposed to do?" Poe questioned and Evelyn turned her head to him. "Nothing, you have to let me face them. It may look strange but believe me when I say there is a deep and dark shadow over this planet, it will do everything it can to stop me".

She then looked to the Temple again. "All you can do is help me get to the Temple, carry me if you must if it gets too much for me...but I wont let that happen".

Chewie then mumbled making Evelyn look back at him "No Chewie, I want you to stay here and help Jessika and Javik".

The Wookie shook his head taking a few steps mumbling in disagreement but Evelyn placed her hand on his chest "Chewie please, I need you to get us ready to leave. Jaylah is badly injured and I need you to help her out aswell".

Chewie just looked as her then lowered his head to his side hating the idea of her going to the Temple alone with Finn and Poe. Evelyn could see the sadness in him and it broke her heart, she would love nothing more then for Chewie to come with her but deep down she didnt want to lose him. Placing her other hand on his arm he slowly looked at her again.

"We will be back with Rey, I promise Chewie...I wont fail you" Evelyn whispered and after a few moments Chewie gave a slow nod and embraced her and she returned it. "Take care of the rest of the team big guy".

Chewie gave a small grunt and soon the two let go of each other still looking at each other and Evelyn gave him a small smile. "We'll see you soon". With everything agreed Chewie decided to turn to the Tempest and help out the crew that will stay behind and Evelyn with Finn and Poe turned and began their long journey to the Temple.

Despite there being no danger to Finn and Poe, Evelyn was the one that was gonna be exposed to the darkness of the planet, the only question is will she be able to fight everything that will stand in her way.

-Underground Caves Of Moraband-

Walking alone, deep in the darkness with her Jedi Training Robes completely fifthly and torn, wearing her hood over her head with her lightsaber in hand Rey continued to make her way towards the Temple obsessed to get the Relic that will save her friends, only this time her obsession for what ever was in that Temple outweighed everything else to her now.

Rey was silent and just had a blank expression on her face as she continued into another area, unlike the other areas before this one had more light in it. Rey just continued to walk into the area just going straight across towards another entrance and judging by how much lighter this area was she knew she was close to an exit.

As she slowly continued to walk into the middle of the area she suddenly saw dead bodies of Evelyn, Finn and Poe on the ground in front of her. Slowly coming to a stop she looked down at them for a few seconds, Rey felt nothing.

Rey knew these bodies weren't real as she cut down dozens of these copies earlier but it came at a price, her anger consumed her with every strike and sorrow over flowed her spirit to the point she lost all emotion. She had become a shell no longer caring about what she saw or killed in these damn caves.

After a few seconds looking down at the bodies Rey finally stepped over them and continued towards the entrance leading into the next path, all of a sudden she stopped as she began to hear something new.

Rey could hear something in her mind, a deep and horrific sound of breathing and out of all the visions she saw before this one sent a shiver down her spine, after a few moments Rey then felt a presence standing behind her. Her eyes suddenly widened as she could feel the connection between them, something that really struck fear into her heart. With her heart racing she slowly turned around and right there looking at her was a figure all in black wearing a mask.

She knew deep down the person looking at her was, the connection between them was stronger then anything else, the person she was looking at was her grandfather, Darth Vader.

"No...Grandfather.." Rey whispered as she continued to look at him.

Darth Vader said nothing as he looked at her and the area was covered by silence all except for the intimidating breath from Vader's helmet.

A few more seconds had past and Vader then activated his lightsaber revealing a solid red beam lighting up the area then he took slow steps towards Rey.

Out of instinct Rey shot her hand out and went to use the Force and managed to stop her Grandfather in his tracks, she watched as Vader tried to take another step but once again he was stuck in place and Rey then watched him look to his feet then back up to her.

"Impressive, Rey" Darth Vader spoke for the first time and suddenly began to walk again, shocked that her Grandfather was walking Rey looked at her hand then went to try and stop him again but he just kept coming towards her.

Fear started to build within Rey so out of desperation she reached out for a nearby rock to throw at Vader but her eyes widened as she couldn't lift it, focusing with all her might she attempted it once again but once again nothing happened.

It was at that moment Rey knew that her connection to the Force was severed, she defenceless. Having no choice Rey activated her lightsaber showing an orange glow around her and she raised it up in front of her but deep down fear continued to build with her.

Darth Vader continued to march closer to her and as fear grew in Rey so did her anger, gripping her saber she screamed and charged at Vader and went to hit him only for Vader to easily bloke her attack. Rey continued on the offensive trying to hit anywhere she could but Vader just kept defending himself with his own saber and he was even blocking with one hand holding his saber.

Rey continued the assault until the two entered a saber lock "You died decades ago! Your not real!" Rey then pulled back and continued to attack Vader as fast as she could but Vader still had no problem blocking her attacks and thats when he started stepping forwards attacking with one hand pushing Rey back as he continued to deflect her attacks as she was forced backwards.

Vader continued to deflect as he pushed Rey back and soon she went to attack low but she left herself wide open, with his free hand he delivered a huge backhand to Rey's head sending her off her feet and crashing to the ground a few feet away.

"My blood flows through you, I exist in you" Vader stated as Rey slowly got back up with a look of anger directed right at him.

"Such hatred, you would have made an excellent Sith..." Vader's voice was dark and soon he marched to her only for Rey to grit her teeth and through both her hands out towards Vader.

This time the Force worked and the entire area began to shake and rocks fell from the ceiling and even Vader fell to one knee with his head looking to the ground, Rey had pure hatred in her soul and soon she slowly bent her fingers wanting to crush her grandfather with the Force.

"Yes..." Vader whispered then slowly looked up to Rey "Strong with the Dark Side, I can feel it inside of you..." Vader stated as he slowly got back to his feet looking at his grandfather and slowly began to walk forward fighting against Rey's attempts to stop him.

Rey grunted as she tried to focus on stopping her grandfather but he kept coming towards her, the seconds felt like minutes to Rey but soon Vader came right up to her and raised his saber to strike down but Rey called her lightsaber and activated it just in time to block the attack.

Vader didnt give time for Rey to think as he continued to attack with his saber and the weight of his attacks were knocking Rey back and off balance as she tried to defend herself, Vader kept the brutal attacks going until Rey tried to hit her saber at him but as soon as her grandfather's saber connected with hers the strength of his swing knocked Rey's saber right out of her hand sending it flying then in that instant Vader threw his hand out freezing Rey where she stood.

Standing there wide eyed Rey struggled against her own body but it was no use, she was stuck there and all she could do was watch Vader take a step closer.

"It is pointless to resist, you cannot escape what you are...what you will become." Vader then brought his hand closer to Rey's head and she shut her eyes grunting as she felt pain shoot through her mind.

"Ben accepted his destiny...now so must you Rey, embrace who you are...meet your destiny" Vader spoke in a slow and dark voice as he balled his fist in front of Rey's forehead.

Rey suddenly stumbled back and placed both her hands on her head as fell to one knee, her mind was full of voices and soon she began to see visions.

"No...no stop it!" Rey's voice began to break with emotion of what she was hearing and seeing and all Vader did was look down at her. "Accept your destiny...accept what you will become!".

Rey struggled to her feet keeping one hand on her forehead as she struggled to breath, taking one more look at Vader she was suddenly surrounded by smoke and Vader vanished into the mist as Rey was engulfed by it.

"Dont be afraid of who you are..." Dark Rey's voice echoed in the mist and Rey quickly closed her eyes falling to her knees holding her hands over her ears.

"No...this isnt me...I will not look!" Rey's emotions finally came to the surface as she began to hear screams of pain and torture followed by the sound of lighting.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Finn's voice echoed.

"YOUR A MONSTER!" Poe's voice followed.

"No...no..stop" Rey was now begging as she still refused to open her eyes.

"You are no Skywalker..." Leia mocked.

"YOU BETRAYED ME...I LOVED YOU!" Evelyn's voice echoed and was full of rage and Rey suddenly opened her eyes and in the mist she saw her darker self cutting down everyone she knew and Rey could not look away.

Dark Rey cut down people of all ages from adults to children and Rey's tears broke free but suddenly Dark Rey stopped killing and lowered her lightsaber as she slowly turned to Rey on her knees and once again Rey saw her darker self in black robes and her skin was pale with glowing yellow eyes, smirking at her.

"This is who you are..." Dark Rey mocked in a dark and slow voice and suddenly Rey saw herself cutting down copies of Finn, Poe and Evelyn from earlier and she was just in absolute shock as she saw the look of rage on her, no hesitation and no mercy. All of a sudden Dark Rey dashed to Rey on her knees and gripped the sides of her head grabbing hands full of her hair and Rey gripped her dark side's wrists struggling to get Dark Rey off her but was unable to fight back.

"ACCEPT WHAT YOU ARE!" Dark Rey shouted and made Rey look deep into her eyes and all Rey could do was look right into her shadow's glowing eyes, she couldn't look away.

"ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE THE GRAND DAUGHTER OF DARTH VADER! ACCEPT! YOU! ARE! A SITH!" Dark Rey's voice echoed in Rey's ears and all the young Jedi could do was look deep into the eyes of her opposite self, suddenly Rey yanked Dark Rey's hands off her and she quickly stumbled back as she got up and intense pain filled her mind. Placing both her hands on both sides of her head she screamed trying to block out the voices of the people she knew.

The mist continued to engulf her and all she saw was more visions of herself killing everyone she knew. "No...no..."

Rey suddenly fell to her knees again and she shot her head up screaming at the top of her lungs. "NO!". All of a sudden her entire body failed her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she crashed face first into the ground and the mist finally began to vanish.

Darth Vader was no longer there nor was Dark Rey, all that remained was Rey on the ground alone in the darkness.

**"The Tempest going down to Moraband pays tribute to that amazing scene in EPISODE III when Anakin and Obi Wan land Grevious's ship on Coruscant and of course the Vader battle is also a tribute to that amazing fan film (Kylo Ren Vs Darth Vader) I want to make Rey struggle a lot cause as much as I love the character I feel like she needed this in the films, thank god for Fanfiction lol anyway we will continue with Evelyn and Kylo Ren in the next chapter! See you soon and I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	34. Chapter 34: Beliefs

**"We are back and this will be the last chapter before all hell breaks loose on Moraband! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 34: Beliefs

Evelyn with a hood over her head and her scarf covering her nose and mouth was slowly walking up a steep hill making sure not to lose her footing on the sand and also trying to keep her balance as strong wind hit her from all directions, on her back was BD-1 keeping himself covered as much as possible and he let off a quiet beep with was almost in a sad tone.

"Dont worry BD, I know this place has bad memories for you..." Evelyn came to a stop and caught her breath for a few seconds. "As soon as we get Rey we can leave and never look back".

She then looked down the hill and saw Poe and Finn slowly coming up the hill towards her, everyone was sweating but there was no sign of them slowling down or giving up. BD beeped a few more times and Evelyn looked over her shoulder chuckling. "Yeah Rey's a Jedi..well training to be one".

BD let off a few more beeps as Evelyn turned and resumed her climb up the hill. "Me? It's kind of yes and no...my grandfather was a Jedi Master, I was never trained...kind of learnt things a bit quicker then useual...have you heard of Obi Wan Kenobi? well I'm his grand daugter".

The little droid beep a few more times at quicker tones and Evelyn just chuckled. "I'm not too old to learn to be a Jedi droid, never too late to learn something new".

She then looked back down the hill "You guys ok!?"

Finn sighed and came to a stop looking up to Evelyn in the distance. "You sure this is the easiest way to the Temple!?".

"According to BD!" Evelyn shouted down.

Poe finally walked past Finn looking up to Evelyn "Get that little droid to check again...easy is not supposed to make us sweat".

Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked to BD. "Men...right BD?" The droid beeped and she turned and continued her climb up the hill with Finn and Poe following behind.

After a good few minutes Evelyn finally made it to the top of the large hill and she looked on to the distance seeing the Sith Temple, her heart raced as she looked to it and in her mind she was full of worry knowing Rey was near it.

Suddenly Evelyn felt severe pain in her mind and she grunted then fell to one knee placing on hand on her forehead.

BD came over Evelyn's shoulder looking at her beeping a few times and soon Evelyn was able to stand back up. "I'm fine BD, something just happened...though I cant figure out what".

She then turned looking behind her and both Finn and Poe finally caught up and they took a deep breath of relief. Finn was the first to collect his breath and he came by Evelyn and looked to the Temple.

"Is Rey near that Temple yet?" Finn asked as he looked on and Evelyn turned to look at the Temple also. "I dont know, I cant sense her".

Poe frowned in confusion "You cant sense her?" He then walked to the other side of her and then looked at the Temple in the distance. "I thought Jedi can sense each other, why cant you sense her?".

"I dont know, this planet must be cutting off my connection to her...I sense great evil, the voices I hear..." She then lowered her head and closed her eyes. "They are trying to get into my head...".

Finn looked at her placing his hand on her shoulder "You gonna be ok?".

Evelyn looked to Finn giving him a nod. "Yeah, the sooner we get to Rey the better" She then looked over to shoulder to the little drioid on her shoulder. "BD".

The little droid beeped and projected a hologram of their current location right in front of them showing multiple paths towards the Temple only this time they were more clearer then before.

Poe came closer to the hologram checking the choices. "Looks like there is a path leading into a secret area under the Temple, maybe thats our best bet".

"I dont know I say we take the simpler path, it leads right towards the entrance into the Temple" Finn suggested.

Poe looked to Finn "For all we know that main entrance is destroyed" Then they both looked to Evelyn. "What do you think?" Poe asked.

Evelyn looked at both Finn and Poe before turning her attention to the hologram, seeing they both had two options she suspected taking one path would be stupid for all they know they could miss Rey. After thinking for a while she finally made her decision.

"We'll take both" She looked at both at her friends. "You guys take the secret passage with BD while I take the main entrance".

Finn frowned "What? No thats too risky you said you were in danger to this place".

"I know that but the quicker we move the better, we can cover more ground quicker this way and with luck we can find Rey quicker" Evelyn explained.

Poe sighed "Still we dont know whats out there, like you said me and Poe are pretty much safe but you are exposed to this place. How are you gonna make it to the Temple without a guide, this place has paths like a maze".

Evelyn looked to BD on her shoulder and the droid beeped a few times, giving him a nod she placed her hand on Finn's shoulder and the droid rushed down her arm and on to Finn's shoulder.

"I'll use the force to guide me, just get to that secret entrance and find her" Evelyn spoke in a soft voice to Poe and he really did not like the idea of leaving Evelyn to fend for herself.

"Evie..." Poe spoke but she placed both her hands on his shoulders cutting him off "Poe, I will be ok...all that matters is finding Rey. Without her we cant win this war...do it for me..".

Poe lowered his head and soon took a deep breath not wanting to leave her but in all the times he knew her there was no way he was gonna talk her out of anything she decided to do, he never won an argument against her.

Looking up to Finn behind Evelyn he saw his friend waiting for his answer, after a few moments he looked to Evelyn. "Alright" He then suddenly gripped her arms hard. "You better come back".

Evelyn nodded "I will, just get there as quick as you can. I will meet you there".

Poe finally let go of her and Evelyn let go of her shoulders and the two looked to Finn. "Lets get going Finn, Evelyn is not gonna change her mind".

Finn looked to BD on his shoulder "Can you guarantee we can get to that hidden entrance".

BD-1 beeped a few times confirming he knew the best way to go and then Poe walked past Finn. "Lets go buddy quicker we get this done the better".

Finn and Evelyn watched Poe go into the direction of the hidden entrance and as soon as he was out of earshot Finn lowered his head taking a deep breath. "He's here isnt he, thats why you dont us to come with you".

Evelyn then looked to the Temple knowing who Finn was referring to. "Yes...Kylo Ren is there".

Finn sighed "You dont have to do this alone..."

"No there is something I must do..." Evelyn continued to look to the Temple as Finn came closer to her. "Evie?".

Evelyn took a deep breath as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over...and over again".

"Kylo Ren took Han Solo from us, killed Luke...and he nearly killed his mother...all because we believed he could turn back. But we were all wrong. The Ben I knew growing up is gone...and he's not coming back" Evelyn whispered.

"What are you saying?" Finn frowned.

Evelyn then looked to her friend. "If there can be no peaceful solution...if Ben has decided that this is what he is, then I must not allow more darkness to fall..on us or anyone else". Balling her fists she lowered her head closing her eyes feeling great pain within her knowing there may be only one way to end the suffering in her family's hearts.

She then slowly looked up to the Temple in the distance with eyes full of determination. "Kylo Ren must be destroyed".

Finn's eyes widened and gripped her arm as she looked on to the Temple. "Your gonna take him head on!?".

Evelyn turned her head to Finn "I am gonna give him one chance, one chance to come back with us. If he doesnt...only one of us will be standing".

"Evie...this is crazy.." Finn whispered a little worried.

She then turned her body and placed both her hands on his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, she was calm and she gave a little smile of reassurance. "Go Finn, I know what I am doing...".

Finn lowered his head for a few seconds and soon he looked back up to her. "You better come back, we lost too many people already". Evelyn then gently pulled Finn in for a hug and he returned it and they tightly embraced.

"Find Rey...then come find me" Evelyn whispered and her eyes started to water knowing this may be the last time she will ever see her friends but she refused to let them get hurt, she always cared about others then herself. To her this was the only way.

-Hidden Passageway, rear of Temple-

In the darkess of the halls of the Sith Temple Kylo Ren slowly made his way through the empty passageway only with his lightsaber as a source of light, as he walked through the dark hall he saw encryptions on the walls around him. He saw symbols in the anicent language of the Sith.

He continued to walk as he read what was on the wall and soon he came to a symbol which he reconised, the prize he was after. On the wall showed a relic in the shape of a sphere which and right next to it was a image of an ancient sith reaching out for it as what looked like black smoke was coming from the Sith and into the relic itself and what it showed only confirmed it was the relic Kylo Ren was after.

"So this is it, my mission is at its half way point. Soon peace will be restored.." Kylo Ren spoke to himself and he then turned marching down the passageway taking him into the next area.

Taking a few steps in to the next area Kylo Ren saw he was in a massive hall and thats when he realised he finally made it into the heart of the Temple, his prize was inches away from his grasp.

Kylo Ren couldnt help but look at the massive hall and its contents, there were lines of statues spaced out in a row leading down the hall with some broken and some still intact.

As he slowly walked down the main hall with his lightsaber in hand he couldnt help but look at the statues of the old siths but there was one that stood out from the rest, standing there in full armor with his lightsaber by his side looking to the distance. Kylo Ren knew who it was, one of the ancient Sith who was the one who created the rule of two.

"Darth Bane...legend says you were buried here, but I am not here to seek the knowledge you have stored here. My buisness is something else" Kylo Ren mocked and then turned and headed down the hall to a secret entrance deep under the Temple where the relic was stored, somewhere which no living soul could touch but thanks to his knowledge of the force and the strength of the Dark Side Kylo Ren knew this would be no problem.

As he marched down the hall he suddenly felt a presence which made him come to a stop, he felt something powerful behind him something he thought was long gone. Slowly turning around he saw the one person he knew he killed, standing there in white robes looking right at him with a look of determination was his old master and uncle. Luke Skywalker.

"Luke Skywalker, seems like you still annoy me even in death" Kylo Ren stated.

"And you still the same scared boy that betrayed everything and everyone that loved you" Luke frowned.

Kylo Ren took a few slow steps forward to what he knew was an illusion. "You Skywalkers never understood, or maybe you didnt have the strength to do what was necessary to ensure ever lasting peace".

"And killing people is the answer" Luke questioned and Kylo Ren slowly turned back around taking a few steps away from this illusion.

"You were never as strong as Darth Vader, he knew of the sacrifices that needed to be done" Kylo Ren then slowly turned his head to his side. "I've seen my grandfather's memories from his helmet I salvaged".

"I saw you begging for help, unable to use your own strength to fight the darkness that claimed him. But my Grandfather knew what needed to be done...he knew the Jedi are just as much as a problem, they are not the heroes you seem to believe" Kylo Ren stated as he then turned back to look at his uncle.

"What about your cousin Rey? your adopted sister Evelyn? Ever thought about them?" Luke took a few steps forward to Kylo Ren.

"I wont deny I miss those days looking after Evelyn, but that was in the past...Evelyn and Rey...they mean nothing to me now" Kylo Ren gripped his lightsaber tighter in his hand.

"Lets say you do succeed" Luke started walking closer to his nephew. "Are you willing to throw away all that you had? If you succeed you will have nothing left...you keep following this path it will take you to an empty grave...".

"You have no idea what I have been through...what I must do" Kylo Ren tone was getting alot more quieter.

"Turn away from this, go back to your mother...face up to what you have done. There are people who can help you" Luke revealed and he took a few more steps to Kylo Ren until he was at arms length.

"Dont make the same mistakes my father did...the same mistakes I did, I said I failed you Ben and I know you dont accept it but this path will just destroy you." Luke then placed his cybernetic hand on Kylo Ren's shoulder.

"Go home...go back to being the person you once was..." Luke whispered and Kylo Ren looked at Luke's hand on his shoulder then all of a sudden Kylo Ren slashed his lightsaber right at Luke's arm slicing it in half, Luke screamed and staggered back and with lightning speed Kylo Ren did a three sixty spin and sliced his saber right across Luke's stomach making him fall to his knees screaming in agoney and Kylo Ren looked down at him with anger.

"That was always your mistake, never doing what was neccessary to win!. He then pointed his lightsaber right at Luke's face as his uncle looked up at him trying to control his breath from the pain.

"This is why Rey Skywalker will fail, this is why Evelyn Kenobi will fail...because the three of you are afraid to make the hard decisions!" Kylo Ren then screamed raising his lightsaber and striked down at Luke Skywalker only for him to turn into smoke once Kylo Ren sliced him in half.

Anger consumed Kylo Ren of the reminder of where he came from, he refused to follow the same path of the Skywalkers. Deep down he knew this was the right path he was taking, if his family wasnt going to do what was needed then he would gladly take on the responsibility alone.

He quickly turned marching down the main hall to a secret passage leading to a hidden level underneath the hall, Kylo Ren was full of determination knowing if true Peace was to be gained then he must sacrifice everything in order to bring it to the galaxy.

**"Evelyn will no longer hesitate to kill Kylo Ren if no options are left, Kylo Ren himself believes his way of peace is the only true path. Things are only gonna get worse. And there is still one question remaining...where is Rey?**


	35. Chapter 35: A Part Of Me

**"Here we go again! This time Evelyn is gonna face something deep inside her. This is the final step to the Temple Of Moraband for our heroes. Please enjoy this chapter because the bar is gonna be raised in the next chapter!**

Chapter 35: A Part Of Me

Thirty minutes had past since Evelyn decided to take the journey to the Temple alone, with her lightsaber in hand she pushed forward across the sands of Moraband and towards the Temple which was drawing closer with every step. With Finn and Poe heading to a secret entrance leading under the Temple Evie knew they would be safe for the time being, deep down she believed they were safer away from her.

Multiple voices filled her mind trying to break through her barrier but she was able to block it out, she knew all this was an illusion and with the knowledge she gained from Coruscant she learnt that the darkside would never touch her as long as she kept her anger, hate and fear at bay.

However her fear for Rey's safety was the reason the voices continued to echo through her mind but she just continued to ignore them and continue on her journey.

"Keep pushing Evie...keep pushing" Evelyn said to herself as she began to pick up the pace.

Thirty minutes later Evelyn jumped over a small gap and landed on her knees collecting air, the journey to the Temple was exhausting but she refused to let everyone down. Slowly standing back up she saw the Temple was almost in reach, her journey was nearing her end and if she could get to Rey without encountering Kylo Ren it would make things a lot simpler but she knew Rey may need some convincing to come back.

In the short time she knew Rey she understood that once Rey starts something she finishes it, Evelyn just hoped Rey would listen. Reaching round the back of her belt she quickly took out a canteen and drank a little bit of water to keep her hydrated as the heat from this planet was almost unbearable. After a few sips she placed the canteen back on her belt and continued her journey towards the Temple and after a good twenty minutes of walking she could suddenly feel something around her.

Slowly coming to her stop she gripped her lightsaber but didnt ignite it, she slowly turned around and saw nothing but sand flying through the air but she sensed danger around her. Igniting her lightsaber she looked back to her front and continued to marched forward to her goal.

Evelyn kept her guard up as she continued to walk, watching out for any signs of movement but there was not a single soul in sight but her senses were telling her overwise, there was something out there and it was stalking her.

Still continuing the journey towards the Temple she suddenly heard someone laughing which alerted her, raising her lightsaber she looked all around her and saw nothing was there. Keeping her eyes peeled she suddenly heard another laugh and she identified it as a woman's.

"Show yourself..." Evelyn whispered maintaining control of her emotions making sure the darkness of the planet couldnt make its way into her mind.

"Evelyn..." A woman's voice echoed around Evelyn and it felt dark and twisted, Evelyn's spine went cold but she kept focus and cautiously made her way forward towards the Temple.

A great evil was sensed all around Evelyn but she refused to turn back, she had come to far to let fear take over her and as she walked she soon came to a large cave which was according to BD-1's map was the only way forward to the Temple, Evelyn slowly made her way to the entrance of the cave and saw nothing but darkness waiting for her.

Taking one more look behind her she could see the sun was starting to set, knowing that the longer she wasted the more danger everyone would be in so taking a deep breath she turned back to the cave and with her lightsaber she slowly entered the darkness with the light of her saber to guide her.

Slowly making her way into the cave she saw alot of dead vines hanging on the ceiling, in the darkness the vines looked like claws poking out of the ceiling and it was quite unsettling, Evelyn gently turned her lightsaber down to the floor making sure not to trip over anything and as she walked deeper into the darkness she once again couldn't help but feel watched.

All of a sudden she felt something dashing behind her and Evelyn quickly turned around and saw nothing was there.

"Why do you continue to resist..." A voice echoed all around her once again and Evelyn looked in all directions taking a defensive stance, she looked all around the cave and even to the ceiling but again nothing was around her.

Suspecting this was just gonna slow her down she turned around and continued her journey with caution but little did she know that her shadow on the nearby wall didnt follow her, it just watched her continue on into the next area.

As Evelyn continued into the next part of the cave deep down she knew what ever was following her was soon going to show itself but there was no way she was gonna let her guard down, taking her absolute time she came to a wall with a tiny gap big enough for her to squeeze through. Looking back once more and once again seeing nothing she deactivated her lightsaber and began navigating through the small gap and towards the other end.

Her heart was calm and her mind was focused as she finally made it to the other side and pushed herself out of the gap and stumbled forward before stopping herself from falling, her body was getting tired but using the force to guide her she was able to keep going and as she ignited her lightsaber again she suddenly saw a large area full of bones and she never saw anything like it.

What ever lived here was massive but she couldn't identify what used to live down here but right now it wasnt important so taking a deep breath she walked forward through a path of bones and teeth.

"Evelyn..." Once again a woman's voice echoed and gave a spine chilling chuckle and Evelyn had enough of this stalking, she came to a stop frowning and turned around looking to the direction of the voice.

"Who ever you are show yourself" Evelyn demanded and all of a sudden she felt the presence above her, quickly looking up she saw black mist forming on top of a large bone and in the centre of it all a figure began to form around it.

Evelyn saw it was a woman in black and a hood covering her face but she also noticed the black mist never faded, it was like this figure was struggling to stay in existence. Continuing to look at the figure Evelyn showed no fear and just waited for this figure's first move.

"You are just like him, refusing to use what gives you strength..." The woman spoke in a dark tone.

"Who are you? And who are you talking about?" Evelyn questioned keeping her gaurd up and suddenly the cloaked woman dashed right down at Evelyn and pushed her hard sending her flying but Evelyn managed to flip backwards in mid air and landed back on her feet and took another defensive stance as the woman gave a dark chuckle as she slowly walked to her side looking at Evelyn.

"Kenobi...the one Jedi who refused to gain power, the power of the Dark Side.." The woman smirked under her hood.

Evelyn made sure to keep her distance from this woman but she had trouble seeing who was under the hood, the dark mist covered all parts if her body and all she could see was the woman's jaws under the hood.

"You dont know him and you dont know me..." Evelyn defended keeping his light saber out in front of her.

The woman then stopped walking and just continued to smile under her hood "Oh but I do...you see...".

Evelyn watched the woman slowly pull her hood back and what she saw shook her to her very core, what she saw was impossible.

The woman face was revealed, she had blonde hair with pale skin and her eyes glowed yellow. Right there looking right into her very soul...was herself, at that point Evelyn realised what she was facing.

It was Evelyn's shadow, it was her Dark Side.

"Just like him you refuse to gain power...the power that you hold within you" Dark Evelyn mocked.

Pointing her lightsaber at her Dark Side Evelyn frowned. "You know nothing me!".

Dark Evelyn chuckled taking a few steps forward while Evelyn took a few steps back. "You honestly dont know what you have do you?".

"I know who I am" Evelyn defended.

"And yet the power you gained is buried in you, the power you gained from that relic..the power of both Jedi and Sith...yet you only follow the ways of the Jedi. You fear what gives you strength and because of that I grow inside you..". Dark Evelyn's voice echoed in the area.

All of a sudden Dark Rey pulled out a lightsaber then activated it lighting the area with a red glow but there was something familiar about the lightsaber as Evelyn looked at it, she recognised it as Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

"Accept what you are...one way or another I will devour you!" Dark Evelyn taunted and Evelyn had enough and decided to face her Dark Side, Evelyn dashed forward raising her lightsaber she clashed her blade with Dark Evelyn's and continued attack high and low but her Dark Side easily blocked each attack as she was pushed backwards.

Evelyn continued the assault until Dark Evelyn deflect an attack and she hit Evelyn's lightsaber with such force she knocked Evelyn's lightsaber right out of her hands and she suddenly gripped Evelyn with the force and slammed her into the ground and into a nearby wall which knocked the wind out of her and she kept Evelyn pinned to the wall with the Force.

"Take what gives you strength!" Dark Evelyn shouted in anger and then threw Evelyn away sending her skidding across the floor face first and all Dark Evelyn did was chuckle.

Evelyn grunted as she struggled to get up, the right side of her face was grazed from sliding across the floor and she suddenly heard Dark Rey charging at her, quickly rolling to her feet she called her lightsaber to her and activated it just in time to block the attack and the two entered a lock.

"Why do you choose to keep your power buried..." Dark Rey mocked.

Evelyn didnt answer and instead pushed forward and attacked at lightning speed, she kept up the assault and she delivered one massive hit making Dark Rey stagger and in that moment she Force Pushed her Dark Side into the distance and she gave chase.

Dark Evelyn flew through the air and crashed to the ground and suddenly saw Evelyn jumping through the air bring her lightsaber down but Dark Rey blocked her with her own saber with one hand and they entered another lock with Evelyn standing over her trying to push her saber down.

"You dont control me" Evelyn argued and all of a sudden Dark Evelyn vanished and reappeared behind Evelyn and wrapped one arm around her neck while gripping Evelyn's hand which had her lightsaber in it and she held her tight as Evelyn struggled against her.

Dark Evelyn brought her mouth close to Evelyn's ear as she continued to struggle. "Yet you struggle fight...refuse to accept me as part of you.." She whispered and then threw her hard crashing through a pile of bones and rolled to a stop grunting in pain.

It was silent for a few moments and soon Evelyn slowly raised herself up to knee and she took slow deep breaths and that was when Dark Evelyn reactivated her lightsaber ready to fight Evelyn again.

"You were never strong enough to defeat what is part of you" Dark Evelyn mocked as she slowly made her way towards Evelyn and soon Dark Evelyn stood right over her and gripped her lightsaber tight as she slowly raised her lightsaber ready to strike down.

"You always believed I wasnt worthy" Dark Evelyn then screamed bringing her lightsaber down but Evelyn quickly raised her lightsaber up and blocked the attack while still looking to the ground, Dark Evelyn's eyes widened at this action and soon Evelyn looked up to her.

"I have always recognised you...as part of me" Evelyn spoke in a calm tone and Dark Evelyn gritted her teeth trying to push her saber down but she had no luck and soon she watched Evelyn slowly stand back up still holding the saber lock with just one hand and they stood face to face.

"I already accepted you as part of me" Evelyn pushed Dark Evelyn back looking right into her eyes. Evelyn was calm and Dark Evelyn gritted her teeth trying to push back.

"You have no power of me..." Evelyn whispered and suddenly the ground around them cracked and Dark Evelyn looked down at the cracks knowing Evelyn caused this.

"Leia Organa...my adoptive mother taught me a few things as a child, trained me to control my anger...taught me a few things about the Jedi and the Darkside. I have learnt to control my anger...and in turn I have learnt to control you" Evelyn then pushed Dark Rey back making her stagger back and the two looked at each other.

Evelyn then deactivated her lightsaber and placed it on her belt while Dark Evelyn gripped her lightsaber tight.

"You were never strong enough to defeat me...because you were afraid.." Evelyn spoke calmly and she just looked at Dark Evelyn grow with anger.

The two looked at each other, Evelyn was calm and collected while Dark Evelyn was breathing heavy fuelled by anger and suddenly Dark Evelyn charged forward screaming and she swinged her lightsaber as hard as she could but Evelyn put her hand out and stopped her and Dark Evelyn just looked on in absolute shock.

Evelyn had her hand gripped on the blade of the saber and she was just looking right into her eyes and in an instant Evelyn used her other hand and gripped Dark Rey by the throat and Dark Evelyn tried to remove Evelyn's hand from her neck but with no success.

All of a sudden more mist appeared around Dark Evelyn as she struggled to break free and soon Evelyn slowly brought Dark Evelyn closer to her face.

"You are my dark side, but you do not control me cause it is me that controls you!" Evelyn suddenly embraced her Dark Side and Dark Evelyn screamed struggling to break free as she was slowly being turned into dark mist and after a few intense seconds Dark Evelyn became mist and absorbed into Evelyn letting off one more blood curdling scream.

Evelyn suddenly fell to one knee placing her hand over her heart taking a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes. She felt something inside her slowly fade away until there was nothing left, she had beaten her Dark Side and the only person she could thank for being able to do it.

"Thank you Leia...thank you for all you have given me..." Evelyn whispered to herself as she took a few moments to recover.

-Last Horizon, General Organa's private quarters-

Leia was sitting at her private desk going over reports of the base and she then slowly raised her head looking to the distance sensing Evelyn calling to her, she then turned her chair slowly and looked out her window to the sun shining through feeling its warmth on her.

"Evelyn..." Leia whispered looking out to the sun and she could feel what Evelyn just went through. "You did it...you beaten it.." She felt deep pride for Evelyn and what she accomplished.

"You finally beaten the darkness within you..." Leia had a tiny smile on her face but she also had worry for Rey, Leia couldn't reach out to Rey and she didnt know what was happening but she had faith that Evelyn would bring her niece home.

Slowly turning around back to her desk she was lost in her thoughts, her two girls had come along way in such a short time and with the ancient evil on the horizon she had faith they would be able to stand against it together.

Leia then turned to her radio and picked it up. "Connix I need some fabric materials brought to my office".

"Do you need someone up there to assist you General?" Connix responded on the radio.

Leia gave a little chuckle. "No that wont be necessary, I wish to make what I want myself."

**"If you are wondering why Evelyn was able to easily beat her dark side is because she had more control of her anger and as a child she learnt a lot about the Jedi thanks to Leia, also if you are wondering what Leia is making well you will find out in the far future lol. Anyway next chapter is gonna be a big one! GET READY! **


	36. Chapter 36: The Gray Knight And The Sith

**"This is one chapter I couldn't wait to write and now we have finally reached this point, this chapter will change everything you have come to know and love. Please enjoy..."**

Chapter 36: The Gray Knight And The Sith

Deep in the darkness of the Temple Kylo Ren slowly made his way down a flight of steps leading down a secret passage where the legends say the powerful relic was stored, his heart pounded out of his chest knowing his goal was near but there was still two problems he would have to face.

Evelyn Kenobi and Rey Skywalker were nearby and there was a chance he may encounter them if he didnt hurry but as soon as he came to the end of the steps thats when he felt something in the Force, something dark and extremely dangerous. Looking on down the endless hall he could feel it pull him forward, it was raw and untamed and it was calling to him.

"Finally...its in reach" Kylo Ren began to march forward ready to claim his prize and finally begin his true mission.

-Main Entrance Of Moraband Temple-

Running at highspeed Evelyn sprinted and screamed as she jumped over a large gap and reached out for the ledge on the other side and managed to grab on to it with one hand, Evelyn quickly looked down at the bottomless pit behind her and she couldnt help but feel so luck to catch that ledge. She couldn't help but wonder what was in the darkness below.

Looking back up to her hand on the ledge she pulled her other hand up and grabbed the edge. "Come one Evie...come one" She then grunted as she pulled herself up and she finally managed to pull up and place her arms over the ledge and pull her entire body up with every once of strength in her body, after a few intense seconds she finally climbed up and rolled to her back taking a few deep breaths while she shut her eyes

After a minute or two or having a breathe and regaining focus after gaining so much progress in a short amount of time she opened her eyes and turned her head to her side and in the short distance was a steep hill and right on top of it was the Temple Of Moraband, she was so close to her goal.

Taking one more deep breath she turned to her side and slowly got back to her feet, after her battle with her Dark Side and accepting it as part of her she couldnt help but feel exhausted from the experience, however she knew there was no longer any danger from the planet as the voices in her head were no longer echoing and she was finally free from the voices. But her body was exhausted from absorbing her dark side.

"Come on, almost there" Evelyn whispered to herself once more and resumed her journey and started running towards the hill in the distance.

-Hidden Entrance of The Temple-

On the far east side of the Temple both Finn and Poe were sliding down a steep hill trying to control their decent and after a few moments the two finally reached the bottom of the steep hill with Finn landing perfectly and with Poe stumbling and rolling to a stop.

"Poe you alright?" Finn asked as he helped him up. "Yeah, I'm fine lets just get Rey and leave this planet".

The two then turned their attention to the wall of the Temple in front of them, somewhere on that wall was a hidden entrance but the question was where. The wall was covered in symbols and some kind of language they couldnt understand.

"Where the hell do we start?" Poe questioned as he took a few steps forward to the wall placing his hand on it looking at the language on it.

BD 1 popped over Finn's shoulder beeping a few times as he drew his attention to Poe and the Resistance pilot turned back to him. "Are you absolutley sure there is a hidden door here?".

Without responding the driod jumped of Finn's shoulder and to the ground and quickly rushed off down on side of the huge wall.

"He knows something" Finn stated and the two rushed off after the droid.

BD-1 ran as fast as his little legs could take him as he looked up to the language and other symbols which were on the wall and after a few moments he came to a stop and looked up to a symbol on the wall, after a few seconds Finn and Poe finally caught up to the little driod and turned their direction to what he was looking at.

What they saw was some kind of object, it was a round black sphere with alot of symbols around it which they couldnt understand.

"What the hell is that?" Poe frowned as he looked at the image while Finn took a step forward taking a closer look.

"It looks like some kind of device, is this the relic Rey saw?" Finn just examined the thing on the wall and thats when BD 1 beeped while jumping up and down making the two look down at him.

The little droid then raised one of his legs out in front of him mimicing a hand and pushed it out before bring his leg back down and Finn gave a small smile. "Good work BD".

"Finn be careful, we dont know what we will find in there" Poe warned and Finn looked to him. "We have come to far to turn back".

Finn then turned his attention back to the wall and taking a slow deep breath he put his hand out and planted his hand on the symbol and slowly pushed forward and suddenly the symbol went into the wall and something activated, quickly taking steps back readying their rifles they waited to see what would happen next.

The sounds of machinery echoed from behind the wall and both Finn and Poe had their fingers on their triggers and suddenly the whole area around the symbol pushed into the wall and split down the middle of the symbol the wall then separated creating an entrance into the temple, all they saw was darkness waiting for them.

"I got a real bad feeling about this" Finn stated as the two looked into the darkness and Finn slowly approached the entrance activating a flashlight on his blaster and looked into the path and saw it was narrow walkway leading god knows where.

"I dont like it either, but at least there is nothing waiting for us..not yet anyway" Poe responded as he kept an eye for any movement in the darkness.

BD 1 quickly turned and climbed back up Finn and finally went back to his shoulder looking at the path before them and Finn turned his head to the droid. "BD are you sure this is the best way for us to go".

The driod beeped a few times giving his answer and Poe turned back to the two. "Lets quickly get in and out, come on".

Poe headed into the doorway first and after a few moments Finn and BD 1 followed him into the Temple determined to meet up with Evelyn and hopefully find Rey.

-Main Entrance Of The Moraband Temple-

Taking big steps up the steep hill taking deep breaths Evelyn had finally reached the top of the massive hill and all she could do was sigh in relief seeing the stone stairs leading to a massive door leading into the Temple, her journey was finally nearing its end and new determination filled her as she marched forward down the walkway.

Evelyn saw the stone stairs leading up to the main entrance was cracked and mostly covered in sand but lucky enough it was only a short flight of steps she had to deal with, wasting no time she hurried up the stairs and finally saw the main entrance but the only issue was the main entrance collapsed on itself and blocked the way.

The exhausted Evelyn slowly walked forward to the entrance and she could sense the one thing she knew was in there, slowly coming to a stop she just looked to the entrance.

"Ben...you know what I must do if you wont come back to us, you know that right?" Suddenly she grunted in pain and staggered forward holding a hand to her head as she stopped herself from falling.

Evelyn sensed something else going on in the Temple, she felt something awaken inside the Sith Temple. What ever it was made her feel cold but she couldnt identify what it was, but it felt so familiar.

Taking a deep breath she slowly stood back up looking at the destroyed entrance of the Temple and she had to get in there to get Rey from the dangers that echoed from within.

Closing her eyes she slowly breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth achieving absolute focus drowing out the darkness that echoed around her, after a few moments she slowly held her hand out and spread her fingers out.

Everything around her fell silent and all she could hear was her own breathing and after a few seconds the collapsed entrance began to move, small rocks crumbled while bigger ones moved. Evelyn frowned keeping focus and soon then entire entrance began breaking apart with the rocks started to float up and moved away from the entrance.

The Force flowed through Evelyn and her mind was absolutley clear and her body became one with it and all the exhaustion within her slowly faded away as the rocks began floating around her as she maintained absolute focus, after a few moments all the rocks and debris that covered the entire entrance was finally clear and at that moment she opened her eyes with her hand still out and she looked to all the rocks and debris around her.

Deep down it still amazed her that she was actually a daughter of the Jedi and it seemed like only yesterday she was just a simple Resistance Pilot, but that changed in that one moment on StarKiller base thanks Ben who removed the shackles from her mind. That was when Evelyn Ryder died and when she finally discovered her origins on Coruscant Evelyn Kenobi was born.

Soon her attention came back to the entrance which was now accessible and letting out a deep breath she dropped her hand and the rocks and debris around her fell to the ground and she marched forward into the heart of the Temple, inside she saw a large hall full of statues of ancient Sith and she was just in awe at the size of the hall and it reminded her of The Jedi Temple.

Slowly walking down the hall while looking all around she soon came to some kind of throne sitting around a large open area, the throne itself was menacing and was something out of a nightmare. It was made of stone and had spikes on each side pointing upwards, it looked like it was made for a monster.

"I can only imagine who once sat here..." Evelyn whispered as she came up to the throne and just looked at it for a few moments but soon her attention turned away from the throne and towards the back wall.

She slowly walked around the throne looking at the wall behind it and saw a massive door way which looked like it was recently opened, she didn't need to questioned who opened it as she could sense him through that door as she came right to the doorway looking down at the steps.

"So this is what brought you here, Rey...please be alright" Taking a deep breath Eveylyn removed her scarf and vest coat then dropped them to the ground leaving her in her long sleeve shirt, taking her lightsaber off her belt she slowly made her decent down into the darkness.

As she descended the air got colder and colder and the presence she felt only grew stronger and stronger, this was the final step and she had no idea what she was going to find but she was determined to discover what brought her and Rey here.

Breathing heavy from the sheer cold, Evelyn had finally hit the final step and looked down a long hall leading god knows where but there was one thing she was sure of. She could sense Kylo Ren nearby.

-Secret Chamber-

Kylo Ren stood in front of a large door and the power he sensed on the other side was unlike anything he ever faced before, the calling was almost addictive and the power it held just pulsed making it impossible to turn away. He slowly took a step forward and placed his hand on a panel right in the middle of the door and it suddenly activated.

Taking a step back the huge door slowly began to slide down into the ground and Kylo Ren gripped his lightsaber knowing what he was after was finally in reach and after a few intense seconds the door vanished into the ground and he finally saw his prize.

Right there standing on a pillar in the center of the room was a floating relic, a sphere glowing red lightning up the darkness and its power pulsed and Kylo Ren could feel it hit him. Slowly taking steps into the chamber he walked towards the relic not once taking his eyes of it, after so long of planning after taking on so much suffering his work was finally making progress.

Kylo Ren finally came right up to the floating relic and he just looked at it watching it glow and pulse where it stood, the power it contain was unlike anything else in the galaxy and he had Rey to thank for that. Because of their connection he was able to see into her vision and discover the location of this relic and now with it, Peace can finally be achieved.

Turning off his lightsaber he slowly reached out with his free hand and as he drew his hand closer he could feel heat radiating off it but its power continued to entice him and after a few intense seconds his hand finally grabbed it, Kylo Ren grunted and fell to one knee as the intense power connected with him. It was unlike anything he experienced but this was just another relic and like many others before this one he knew he would unlock the mystery it held inside.

Breathing heavy from the immense power he wielded, Kylo Ren closed his eyes trying to maintain focus as he refused to let go of the relic. Taking a breath in through his nose and out through his mouth Kylo Ren slowly regained focus and managed to keep control of the power he had in his hand.

Soon he finally stood back up while maintaining focus and soon he opened his eyes as he held the relic out in front of him and he just admired the glowing light pulsing from it.

"With this...I will destroy everything you love" He whispered as his eyes continued to look at the relic in his hand.

"So its true.." Kylo Ren heard a familiar voice behind him and he slowly turned around to the entrance he came from and right there stood Evelyn with her lightsaber in hand and their eyes met.

"Evelyn Kenobi I knew we would meet again" Kylo Ren took a few steps forward "I'm glad you looked forward to it" Evelyn simply stated and then looked around the chamber.

"Wheres Rey?" She demanded and Kylo Ren smirked. "I dont know, perhaps she got lost".

She then looked down to the glowing relic in his hand and she could also feel its raw power. "So thats what Rey saw in her vision, thats what brought us here".

"Its what brought me here, you only just discovered this relic as I have been looking for this for years" He then held it out in front of him "This...will restore peace in the galaxy".

"By spilling the blood of the innocent, how much blood is on your hands for your vision of peace" Evelyn took a step forward into the chamber.

Kylo Ren looked back at the relic in his hand. "Buckets full, but what I do is for the best for the entire galaxy. You think the Jedi are the ones that bring peace? The so called peace keepers who threw themselves into war blinded by their own rule".

"Even you yourself was fooled, you grew up living a lie fabricated by Luke and my mother and yet you still feel their actions were to protect you" Kylo Ren reminded her of the Skywalkers locking off a part of her mind to stop the Force calling to her.

"If you love someone you will do everything in your power to protect them, even if it hurts you personally." Evelyn then took another step forward.

"You sound just like my mother, you were always fond of her. I still remember the times you would go to her in the dead of night everytime you had nightmares...she saw you as a daughter you know". Kylo Ren whispered.

The two continued to look at each other for a few seconds and the tension seemed to ease for some reason, maybe because of memories from the past or maybe the fact they were taking the time to talk made things less stressful.

"Do you remember when you were little, following me where ever I went while trying to keep yourself hidden?" Kylo Ren questioned.

Looking to her side Evelyn remembered the memory well, at the beginning Ben wasn't one for baby sitting and no matter how much he told her to stay put but she would always follow him like an annoying little sister, their bond slowly grew into a proper brother and sister relationship and they stuck together like glue.

She remembered Ben being very protective of her making sure she would stay out of trouble and of course there were times they would play together, it was a happier time but now those days were gone.

"You knew I was following you, fooled me into thinking I had the upper hand as we entered the nearby forest...thats when we had our first snowball fight. That was a good memory" Evelyn whispered.

She then turned her eyes back to Kylo Ren and looked him right in the eyes. "I loved you Ben, I always looked up to you...you were my best friend".

Kylo Ren gave a slow nod keeping his eyes on her. "So was you, when I said I missed those days I meant it. I may be many things but a liar is not one of them".

Evelyn gave a tiny smile but it quickly faded as her eyes watered, slowly looking down to the floor she took a deep breath to control herself. Even after stating she would destroy Kylo Ren if he wouldn't turn back to the light it was easier said then done.

She honestly didnt know if she could do it, but deep down she had to try.

Slowly looking back up to him she took one more deep breath. "Ben...it is not too late to turn back. You were like a brother to me, we fought on Yavin 4 but it doesn't mean things cant change".

"And you were like a sister to me, but its too late. You know its true...nothing can be the same again" Kylo Ren whispered

"Thats not true Ben..." Evelyn then slowly took steps towards Kylo Ren. "Throw all this away and come home, You said you destroyed Ben but I know deep down you are still the boy who looked after me. The one who played with me, the one I saw as a brother" Evelyn then slowly offered her hand to him.

"Please Ben...give me the relic, come back with me...I want my brother back.." Evelyn whispered almost begging and all Kylo Ren did was look at the relic in his hand.

Kylo Ren "Even after everything I did...you still want me in your family, you still see me as a brother?"

"You still have a family, give up this power and do the right thing" Evelyn whispered as she slowly came closer to Ben and by some mircial she was able to get at arms length until he looked up at her.

His eyes were those of Ben Solo and he was silent for a few seconds as the two looked at each other.

"Yes" Ben whispered and Evelyn took a slow deep breath and offered her hand again and the man she saw as a brother looked down at her offering hand, he then slowly turned around. "Of course..".

Evelyn lowered her hand as he watched him slowly walk off to the side with the relic and she could still feel the anger within him.

After taking a few steps Ben slowly came to a stop and looked down at the relic in his hand. "I hold the power to set things right...why should I give it up".

Evelyn continued to feel his anger grow and she soon became cautious. "Ben...you made mistakes in the past but that doesn't mean you cant fix them, I loved you as a brother and I still do...Ben do not betray the boy you once were".

Ben huffed with a little pain in his voice. "You speak of betrayal?" He then looked to his side. "My own family threw me away, my mother sent me to that monster who tried to kill me. Out of everyone, I believed you would understand".

"You abandoned me.." Ben's voice was broken and he slowly looked back to his front as anger returned to his eyes. "You are just like them".

"Everything was taken from me...I have been in this war, alone" Finally anger returned in his voice and Evelyn took a few cautious steps forward to him.

"Ben, I am standing here with you...Ben you are not alone" Evelyn whispered as she carefully watched his movements and suddenly the whole area began to shake and suddenly parts of the ceiling fell alerting Evelyn and she took a few steps back knowing what was causing it.

The man she saw as a brother slowly began to turn around back to her and she saw his head was lowered with his eyes shut and she watched him place the relic on his belt.

"I am Kylo Ren" His voice became dark and cruel then he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes which were now bright orange and the sight made Evelyn take a few steps back. "And Ben Solo...is dead".

Evelyn closed her eyes as she lowered her head heartbroken, all this time she believed Ben could come back even when they fought on Yavin 4 she still believed there was a chance but now she knew it was truly impossible. She then looked back up to him. "So be it, Kylo Ren".

She then activated her lightsaber and Kylo Ren activated his and he suddenly jumped towards her screaming and their lightsabers clashed, Kylo Ren and Evelyn went back and forth striking high and low and they were going faster then ever. There was no more doubts, one of them was going to die in this Temple and the other will be leaving with the relic.

Kylo Ren followed one attack with a massive swing attempting to take Evelyn's head off but she slid under the attack going across the floor on her knees, thats when he quickly turned throwing his hand out shooting force lightning at her but she quickly turned and raised her own hand and the lightning absorbed into her hand.

Gritting her teeth she threw it back at him but he blocked the counter attack with his saber and thats when he used his free hand and force pushed the alter right towards her, sensing the danger Evelyn stopped throwing the lightning then turned and sliced the alter in half stopping it from hitting her and in that moment Kylo Ren charged forward.

Lunging forward Evelyn managed to side step just in time and delivered a massive backhand to Kylo Ren making him stumble backwards and now she was on the offensive as she went left, right, high and low as fast as she could to get a hit in and soon they entered a duel lock each pushing hard against the other.

"You will not win Jedi" Kylo Ren snarled and Evelyn pushed him back lunged forward only for him to sidestep and grab her wrist, thats when he slashed at Evelyn's head determined to kill her but she raised her hand and grabbed hold of the saber beam and the two looked at each other dead in the eyes as bitter enemies.

"I told you, I am no Jedi" Evelyn stated and with all her strength she slowly pushed kylo Ren's saber away from her face and to her side as she pulled her wrist Kylo Ren had back towards her.

The two struggled for dominance and soon the sabers were on both sides of Evelyn and Kylo Ren and the two were evenly matched but thats when Kylo Ren delivered a massive headbutt to Evelyn knocking her head back, thats when he delivered a huge kick with the power of the Force behind it and the kick sent her flying right into the far wall and she grunted as her back hit the wall before falling to the ground on her one knee.

Snapping her head up to Kylo Ren she saw he now had both her and his and thats when he used the Force throwing rocks and debris at her, frowning in determination she charged forward ducking and side stepping the rocks that came her as she went right for Kylo Ren.

Roaring in frustration Kylo Ren threw a huge rock right at her but Evelyn jumped right over it and she delivered a massive Force Push down at him and it impact forced him to his knee and in that exact same moment Evelyn Force Pulled her saber back to her hand.

Landing back on the ground Evelyn charged forward then dodged out of the way of Kylo Ren's force lighting as he got back to his feet, still pushing forward Evelyn then jumped forward and slammed her fist into the ground sending a huge shockwave sending Kylo Ren up in the air and she raised her hand up to him and Force grabbed him. With the pain in her heart she violently threw him up to the ceiling slamming him right into it and then slammed him right back to the ground with all her strength and the ground shook from the impact.

Breathing heavy Evelyn kept a defensive stance waiting for Kylo Ren to get up but he never moved, deciding the battle was done she sighed in relif and fell to one knee looking at the knocked out Kylo Ren for a few seconds but soon her attention was drawn to her left and right there in the distance was the relic with its power still pulsing from it.

Evelyn assumed the relic must have fallen from Kylo Ren's belt when she threw him to the ceiling and taking one more look at him she then turned her attention back to it and slowly made her way to it, the closer she got the more power she could feel radiating from it and after a few slow steps she finally knelt down and looked at it.

"What do you hold...what is it that makes you so important?" Evelyn then slowly reached down to grab it but suddenly she gasped and shot back up taking a defensive stance looking all around her, Evelyn felt something far more powerful nearby and the dark side echoed around her as it drew closer.

Looking back at the knocked out Kylo Ren she knew it wasnt from him, the room was silent and all she could hear was the humming of her saber in the darkness. Taking slow deep breaths she slowly looked around trying to pinpoint where this darkness was coming from.

The chamber echoed with voices and small laughter and it was very unsettling for Evelyn and all of a sudden she heard Kylo Ren grunt, quickly turning around pointing her lightsaber at him she watched him slowly get back to his feet.

"At last..." Kylo Ren whispered as he finally stood up and all of a sudden the sound of Luke Skywalker's voice echoed the same words all around the chamber.

"My girl.." Kylo Ren whispered again and Evelyn quickly looked around the chamber as Luke's voice repeated the words, all of a sudden her eyes widened in realisation. Kylo Ren was mimicking voices through the Force and quickly looking right at Kylo Ren his real voice faded and was replaced by those he was mimicking through the Force..

"I have been every voice" Luke's voice echoed.

"You have ever heard!" Masked Kylo Ren's voice followed.

"Inside your head" Evelyn's voice suddenly echoed and she stood there frozen from what she just heard and it suddenly fell silent and the two looked right at each other.

"What did you do?..." Evelyn whispered with worry and all Kylo Ren did was look at her with his bright orange eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Evelyn demanded to know and all of a sudden the wall behind her exploded send Evelyn flying forward before crashing to the ground while Kylo Ren used the Force to protect him from rocks and debris that shot towards him.

Evelyn grunted in pain as she felt she was hit by a cruiser and her head was ringing from the explosion making it difficult for her to get a sense of her surroundings but she was able to see well enough as she witnessed Kylo Ren Force Pull the relic back to him, all she could do was look up at him admiring the relic which was back in his hands.

"Now my mission begins..." Kylo Ren whispered and then turned and marched back through the main door.

"BEN!" Evelyn shouted as she struggled to get up and Kylo Ren came to a stop just outside the door and he slowly looked back to her as she finally got to one knee.

"Goodbye" Kylo Ren simply stated and shot his hand up and the door raised up from the ground as he turned and marched away and soon the door shut and locked Evelyn inside the chamber.

"Damn it..." Evelyn grunted in pain as she pushed herself up to her feet, holding on to her side she stumbled forward towards the door but suddenly she stopped in her tracks, there was something behind her.

Quickly turning around she suddenly saw in the shadows coming up to the breach in the wall was a cloaked figure slowly making its way to her, frowning at the figure Evelyn could not sense who it was but suddenly the figure threw its hands forward and Evelyn was sent flying right into a wall with so much force it made the stone crack as soon as her back made contact with it.

Crashing to the floor Evelyn gasped for air and the power of the push was unlike anything she felt, this was something untamed and very powerful.

Suddenly her senses alerted her and she quickly looked to the figure charging right at her and with quick reflexes she pulled her lightsaber to her as she got up and activated it just in time to block an orange lightsaber that went right for her head, blinded briefly by the suddenly shot of light Evelyn then suddenly recognised the lightsaber in the foes hand.

That's when she looked right into the face of the attacker which was finally revealed in the light of the lightsabers. Looking right at the figure stood a young woman, face full of dirt and blood and her hair unkept.

The attacker's eyes glowed orange and she had nothing but anger present on her face as she looked right into Evelyn's eyes.

This was Evelyn's darkest moment, the woman she was looking at with pure shock was the one woman she ever loved.

"Rey..." Evelyn could only whisper in absolute shock as realisation had finally hit her, Rey Skywalker had turned to the Dark Side and now was aiming to kill Evelyn Kenobi.

History was about to be repeated. Kenobi was about to face Skywalker once again.

**"Kylo Ren has made it clear he is unredeemable and has made off with the relic but now Evelyn Kenobi must face Rey Skywalker who like her Grandfather has now fallen to the Dark Side, the Duel Of Fates is about to begin, question is who will come out of this alive?, We will find out soon..." I hope u enjoyed this chapter and a ready for the big one! Its gonna be intense and very emotional...GET READY!**


	37. Chapter 37: Fallen Jedi

**"THIS IS A BIG ONE! EVELYN KENOBI VS REY SKYWALKER. JUST LIKE THEIR GRANDFATHERS...FATE IS ABOUT TO BE REPEATED...WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP?...lets find out"**

Chapter 37: Fallen Jedi

"Rey..." Evelyn whispered in absolute shock as looked into the eyes of Rey who had fallen to the Dark Side, her now bright orange eyes pierced Evelyn's soul and with Rey's face covered in dirt and blood, her Jedi Training Robes filthy and damaged Evelyn almost couldn't recognise her. She was a different person all together.

Screaming, Rey threw her saber back and striked down at Evelyn but she managed to roll out of the way and all Rey hit was the wall.

"Rey its me!" Evelyn took a few steps back not wanting to attack and Rey quickly turned around to her with the anger on her face still present, Rey charged forward swinging and Evelyn blocked her attacks the best she could.

The attacks were fast and powerful and Evelyn could feel the Dark Side flow through Rey, the sound of lightsabers clashing echoed in the destroyed chamber, Rey gritted her teeth hitting high and low followed by a spin attack and the two entered another duel lock and they pushed hard against each other.

"Rey stop!" Evelyn shouted and then pushed Rey's lightsaber up and at that point Evelyn force pushed Rey right into the nearby wall and she crashed hard against it and fell to one knee, but she looked right back at Evelyn like the attack was nothing.

Evelyn knew she had to get out of the chamber and the only way back to the surface was through the sealed door leading out of the chamber, Rey rushed at Evelyn screaming and the two clashed once more only this time Evelyn was being pushed backwards to a nearby wall. Knowing Rey was not gonna listen Evelyn had no choice but to fight back.

Rey struck hard towards Evelyn but the strength behind Evelyn's swing connected with Rey's lightsaber making her stagger back and Evelyn pushed forward striking back harder and faster.

With the power of the Dark Side, Rey's defences and power had improved and she was able to defend against Evelyn's attack almost perfectly, Evelyn's goal was not to hurt Rey but push her back enough to get the sealed door open, delivering a swift kick to Rey's stomach making her stagger Evelyn was about to throw a huge boulder at the door but suddenly she was gripped and forced to her knees as her throat tightened.

"You...are nothing.." Rey's voice was sinister as she balled her fist using the Force to choke Evelyn as she slowly approached her.

Evelyn struggled to breath against the sheer force around her throat and the pressure continued to build and it was clear enough Rey was going to kill her, Rey slowly came up to Evelyn and suddenly raised her lightsaber.

As Rey was ready to strike Evelyn screamed using all her strength and with both hands she shot Force Lightning right at Rey sending her flying and crashing into the ground, without a chance to breath Evelyn then turned and threw a large boulder right at the main door and it exploded open giving Evelyn a chance to escape.

Coughing her lungs up she quickly got to her feet seeing Rey kick herself up and staring daggers at Evelyn, twirling her lightsaber in one hand she let out a roar and attacked Evelyn once more.

Side stepping and delivering a huge back hand to Rey's face, Evelyn then backed away to the main door with her saber in hand watching Rey quickly recover from the back hand and going right for her, Rey slashed wildly and Evelyn defended herself with lightning speed and sparks flew off the side of the walls from the lightsabers grazing off them as Rey was pushed Evelyn down the hall.

-Main Entrance Of The Temple-

"Bring the shuttle to the main entrance, I have what I need" Kylo Ren radioed his ship as he marched down the hall with the relic in hand with its power still pulsing, as he marched towards the exit he suddenly came to a stop and looked over his shoulder to the back of the hall looking at the secret entrance to the chamber. He could feel the anger and sorrow echo from there and he knew Rey and Evelyn were now fighting each other.

His plan had worked perfectly, holding back his new power he decided to let Rey do the fighting for him and he would get away with the Relic no longer having to worry about Evelyn, slowly turning back around he saw his shuttle come down in front of the main entrance and he continued to march forward out of the Temple and to the extended ramp ready to take him off world. His part in this battle was done, now his true mission can finally begin.

-Chamber Passageway-

Grunting and screaming Rey hit hard and fast determined to kill Evelyn with everything she had but like time and time again Evelyn's defensive skills were her strongest point able to predict the attacks before they happened, the two went back and forth each strike hard then the other and the passage way echoed from every hit.

Evelyn went for a strong hit hoping to knock Rey's lightsaber out of her hand by Rey ducked the attack going under Evelyn's arm and she quickly turned and used the force halting Evelyn's attack as she turned around, Evelyn's arm was frozen mid swing and she tried to free it but she quickly saw Rey attempting to take her head off so she reached out with her free and and used the Force to freeze Rey's arm and the two were frozen in place.

"Rey stop! This isnt you!" Evelyn shouted trying to make Rey see sense.

"SHUT UP!" Rey replied in pure rage and out of nowhere she used her free hand and with the Force threw Evelyn past her and Evelyn crashed to the ground right near the steps leading up to the main hall.

"You...all...this...I will destroy you all.." Rey whispered in a cruel tone as she turned around to Evelyn getting back to her feet.

"Rey listen to me! Kylo Ren tricked you! We were all fooled!" Evelyn tried everything but Rey charged forward and with great pain in her heart Evelyn shot Force Lightning at her and Rey screamed in absolute agony as her whole body was shocked.

"Rey come back to the light!" Evelyn begged sending more shocks to her and soon Evelyn witnessed Rey fall to one knee breathing heavy. "You dont control me!" Rey suddenly shot her head up looking at Evelyn "YOU DONT CONTROL ME!".

Rey suddenly threw both her hands forward and she launched Evelyn right up the flight of steps, Evelyn flew right up the steps and right back into the main hall and she crashed hard against the ground taking the breath out of her with her lightsaber rolling away across the floor. The power Rey had was unlike anything Evelyn felt, was this just a taste of the true power she had in her, Evelyn didnt know the answer.

Slowly getting back to her feet collecting breath Evelyn knew the danger that Rey brought, turning back to Force Pushed the throne out the way to give her space and she turned back to see an orange glow slowly come up from the hidden passage, taking a deep breath Evelyn slowly got to her knees.

Taking one more look at the dim light she then slowly closed her eyes meditating to regain focus, seeing Rey fall was the last thing she ever expected to see. But back in training Rey she told her that you must be able to fight enemies who were once friends, if Evelyn couldnt get through to her. If she couldnt bring Rey back, there may be a chance only one of them will leave this Temple.

"I will not fail you...I will not let you suffer the same fate..." Evelyn whispered and soon Rey finally came to the top of the steps and looked right at the blonde woman meditating.

"Why do you linger...why wont you vanish like the rest.." Rey whispered in a dark tone looking at Evelyn in the distance and after a few moments Evelyn opened her eyes and new focus and determination filled her.

After a few moments Evelyn slowly stood up. "Cause I have something more to fight for...my grandfather may have failed to save yours..".

Evelyn then reached her hand out to her side and her lightsaber flew right into hand and she ignited it once again. "I will not fail you..".

She then took a defensive pose swinging her lightsaber and taking a Stance Of Soresu just like her grandfather once did, she was ready to fight Rey and no matter how long it would take she will continue to stay and fight until she brings Rey back to the light.

Rey then dashed forward and screamed as she jumped bringing her lightsaber down on Evelyn and their sabers connected, striking high and low, spinning and attacking in all directions Rey continued the brutal assault while Evelyn continued to defend herself as she was pushed back into the main hall.

Evelyn blocked, dodged, sidestepped out the way of all of Rey's attacks and she could feel the anger continue to grow inside her, the only thing she could do was try to get Rey tired and try to subdue her.

Rey lunged her saber forward and Evelyn sidestep and followed with a punch right to the side of Rey's jaw making her stagger and with the Force Evelyn launched Rey across the floor and she landed right in the middle of the hall.

Growing, Rey quickly got turning and using Force Lightning but Evelyn used her lightsaber to absorb the energy and she rushed forward ready to knock Rey out, all of a sudden Rey used her free hand and threw a piece of debris right at Evelyn but she jumped right out of the way, bounced off a nearby pill and launched herself right at Rey.

With the momentum from the jump Evelyn sent a powerful Force Push right at Rey but this time Rey did a high backflip avoiding the attack and the ground where she once stood cracked and crumbled, Rey landed on her feet and her eyes met Evelyn as she also landed on the ground once more.

Screaming in rage once more Rey charged at Evelyn and the two met half way and they entered a duel lock.

-Secret Passage Way-

Finn, Poe were rushing down a dark hallway following BD-1 as he lit the way and helped them navigate through the darkness and all of a sudden Finn stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened, Poe rushed past him but suddenly stopped and looked back at Finn.

"Finn what is it?" Poe asked catching his breath.

Finn looked up to the ceiling and to the side of the wall, he then looked to Poe. "Something's going on, we got to move quicker!" Finn then rushed past his friend as fast as he could and Poe rushed after him.

-Main Hall-

Both Evelyn and Rey struggled against each other as they both used Force Push and they were both pushing hard trying to out do the other but soon the pressure became to much and the built up energy exploded and the two were sent flying in opposite direction, Rey crashed right into the ground but Evelyn connected with a stone pillar and she ended up smacking her head against it and fell to the ground out for the count.

Rey was breathing heavy from the fight as she slowly got back to her feet, her eyes full of rage as she looked at the knocked out Evelyn and soon she slowly staggered forward towards her. All she desired at this moment was the death of this fake.

All of a sudden she sensed something on the right side of the main hall and she slowly looked to see a door way slowly open and soon she saw a little driod come out and it just and beeped in a frenzy seeing Evelyn on the ground, thats when Rey saw Finn and Poe rush out and they suddenly stopped in their tracks seeing the sight before them.

"Evie!" Poe without thinking rushed to Evelyn's side with Finn following and all Rey did was watch Poe and Finn run to her, the grip on her lightsaber tightened as she watched these fakes act differently and soon Poe fell to his knees and held Evelyn up in his arms while Finn knelt down next to Evelyn.

"Evie wake up! Come on!" Poe begged as he placed his one hand on her cheek but she didnt respond.

Finn then quickly turned to Rey. "What did you do?!".

Rey said nothing and she started marching forward and thats when Finn saw her eyes were now orange instead of brown and Finn's eyes widened. "Poe...".

Poe looked at Rey approaching and he gently put Evelyn back on the ground and raised his blaster at her. "Stay where you are!".

Rey didnt listen and she just kept coming forward and soon Finn slowly took out his blaster and slowly raised it at her. "Rey...stand down..". He asked almost begging but his friend kept slowly walking forward with her lightsaber in hand.

Poe suddenly let of a shot right by Rey's feet and she came to a stop still looking at them.

"Put your sword down and step away Rey, Dont make me shoot you" Poe warned.

Rey just looked at the two and soon her attention turned to Finn who took a step closer lowering his weapon. "Rey, please listen to us. What ever has happen...dont make it any worse. Put the saber down". He spoke in a calm tone looking right into her eyes almost begging his friend to listen.

The air was tense as Rey continued to watch Finn slowly come closer to her and she watched his every move. Soon Finn came to arms length and Poe had his rifle aiming right at Rey, in the seconds that felt like minutes Finn slowly offered his hand.

"Rey, please...give me the saber" Finn spoke calmly and all of a sudden Rey shot her hand out and sent Finn flying right into Poe and the two crashed to the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Rey shouted and rushed right towards Finn and Poe as they got up, she slashed at them widly and they ducked and weaved and separated themselves trying to create some distance, Poe shot his blaster at Rey but she turned and deflected the shot sending it right back at him and the shot went right through his shoulder and he screamed in pain as he fell to the ground holding his shoulder.

Finn backed away from Rey marching up to him and all he saw was murder in her eyes. "Rey! What are you doing its me! Finn!".

Out of nowhere BD-1 jumped on to Rey's shoulder and shot electricity into her shoulder and she screamed in absolute pain and in the distraction Finn rushed forward trying to grab Rey's saber, however Rey saw it coming and Force Pushed him to the ground.

BD-1 shot more electricity into Rey and she staggered back screaming trying to get the droid off her, the droid continued to attack Rey but soon she managed to reach around her shoulder and grab the droid's head and yanked him off her.

Rey then held him out in front of her and she watched the little droid's legs kicking trying to escape, gritting her teeth she began tightening her grip on the droid's head and it let out loud beeps as it's plating started to crack. But before Rey could crush him Poe came out of nowhere and tackled Rey to the ground and she dropped her lightsaber and BD-1.

As Poe tried to restrain Rey the little droid rushed to Evelyn's side letting off beeps and whoops trying to wake her up while Finn got up and picked up Rey's lightsaber.

Poe did everything he could to keep Rey pinned but she screamed and let out a huge shockwave sending Poe and Finn flying and they both hit the same piller and crashed to the ground motionless.

Rey slowly got up and her rage had no limit and the whole area began to shake from the power pulsing from her, looking at Finn and Poe on the ground she dashed forward snatching back her lightsaber and went to strike but suddenly out of nowhere Evelyn came right in front of her and blocked Rey's attack from killing her friends.

The speed Evelyn came at was unlike anything Rey saw and she was just shocked by it and what she saw on Evelyn's face was just a look of stone as she looked right into her eyes.

Evelyn pushed Rey back hard but she hit back with the same strength and they went back and forth only this time is was Rey behind pushed back, Evelyn decided enough was enough. If she was gonna save her, she would have to use all the power within her.

The Duel Of The Fates raged on and Evelyn hit back harder then she ever did in her life, she hit hard and fast as if she was facing Kylo Ren and she suddenly lunged forward only for Rey to deflect the attack downwards and Evelyn's saber pierced the ground as the two women looked right into each others eyes.

Gritting her teeth Rey then backflipped into the air getting distance and she landed just a few feet from the main entrance of the Temple, collecting breath she just saw Evelyn still with a look of stone walking at her.

Rey then saw electricity surge over Evelyn's arm holding her lightsaber and all of a sudden she felt a strong wind hit her body, she could feel Evelyn's power bounce right off her but she refused to let this fake fool her.

Evelyn threw the fact Rey was her girlfriend aside and concentrated on the reality that Rey had become a threat, but she still believed it wasnt too late but now she couldn't hold back anything. Almost losing Finn and Poe, Evelyn was now prepared to severly hurt Rey if it meant saving her.

Gritting her teeth Evelyn slashed hard at Rey only for her to duck and swing around her, Rey went to attack but Evelyn quickly turned blocking her attack then delivered a huge kick right into Rey's stomach sending her skidding. Evelyn didn't give Rey a chance to attack and she just continued the offensive forcing Rey backward.

Rey had no idea what was going on, this vision was possibly the strongest one she faced, Evelyn's power echoed around the Temple and the ground beneath her feet cracked. Screaming in anger Rey went deflected an attack and went to strike but Evelyn reached out and froze the saber in its tracks as she looked into Rey's eyes.

Refusing to lose to this fake, Rey kicked Evelyn in the stomach and followed with another attack but yet again Evelyn stopped Rey's attack with the Force while looking into her eyes once again and then let go of her.

Evelyn then suddenly sent electricity into her lightsaber and her lightsaber met Rey's again and the power surge from Evelyn's saber added extra force into Evelyn's swing and it knock Rey's saber back.

The power behind the impact stopped Rey for a second as she looked Evelyn up and down who just stood there, refusing to give up Rey went for another attack but Evelyn surged more electric into her saber and delivered another powerful blow and this one made Rey stagger backward.

Evelyn didnt say nothing and just watched Rey's stance, it was all over the place and Rey was shaking her hand trying to get feeling back. Rey was getting tired and it was what Evelyn needed to happen if see wanted to subdue her.

Despite holding nothing back Evelyn felt great pain in having to do this to Rey, but she had no choice. She had to do it.

Rey looked back at Evelyn and what Evelyn saw in Rey's eyes was no anger but confusion but soon that faded and anger returned as she went to attack again, this time Evelyn grabbed the saber beam and then kicked Rey's knee out forcing her to one knee.

The fallen Jedi looked out at Evelyn with anger trying to fight back but Evelyn kept Rey down, the battle was ending but Rey refused to be beaten. Quickly looking over to the knocked out Poe and Finn next to the pillar she knew what she needed to do to beat these fakes.

Screaming in rage she reached out to the pillar above the two men and she balled her fist making the pillar crumble, Evelyn snapped her head back and saw the pillar come loose and to her horror she saw it began to fall right on to Finn and Poe.

Fear for her friends took over and without thinking she dropped her lightsaber while holding on to Rey's with her other hand she threw her hand out and time slowed down in these moment, Evelyn force pushed the pillar away from Poe and Finn but Evelyn's quick action cost her greatly.

As Evelyn dropped her lightsaber to Force Push the piller away Rey grabbed Evelyn's as it fell to the ground, gritted her teeth Rey activated Evelyn's lightsaber and screamed as she sliced Evelyn's stomach.

Evelyn suddenly jolted as her eyes widened, she suddenly felt cold and realisation kicked in as she began to feel extreme pain. Slowly looking down to her stomach she saw a huge gash across her stomach, her breathing became short and she looked to Rey who then stood up and delivered a huge kick sending Evelyn to the ground.

She lost all strength and all she could do was look up to the ceiling of the temple but soon Rey came into view standing over her and all Evelyn saw was bright orange eyes looking down at her, it was a moment of silence as they looked at each other.

Rey then suddenly raised her lightsaber ready to kill this fake and thats when she looked at Evelyn's wound, frowning at it she realised there was flesh and blood while the others fakes she faced just poured out black smoke when injured but this Evelyn was actually made of flesh and blood.

All of a sudden it hit her, Rey slowly turned her eyes back to Evelyn's and all she saw was blue eyes looking right at her as she was breathing at a slow rate. This was no fake, Rey's eyes then looked at Evelyn in horror and she had her mouth slightly hanging open as she lowered her lightsaber with tears falling from her eyes.

Rey lost all strength in her legs and she fell to her knees dropping her lightsaber and all she could do was look at the massive slash wound she just cause, looking back at Evelyn all she saw was a blank stare looking back at her. It was like she was just waiting for her to do something else.

Guilt filled Rey and she lowered her head and placed her hands over her face crying her eyes out over what she just did, after countless battles with shadows she couldn't tell the difference between real or fake until it was too late.

Suddenly BD-1 slowly came up to Evelyn's side and let off a slow quiet woop showing concern as he gently brushed his head against Evelyn's and in response she gently turned her head looking at the little droid, his antennas on his head folded back and he gently connected his forehead to hers showing worry for her.

Rey quickly stood up taking her hands off her face and placed one over her mouth as she looked on in horror while taking a few steps back.

She then heard grunts behind her and she quickly turned and saw Finn and Poe finally coming to, more sorrow and guilt filled her knowing she was responsible for hurting them. She was completely broken and soon she saw Finn and Poe finally look to her direction and their reactions could not be described.

All she saw was a look of horror as they saw Evelyn fatally wounded on the ground and Rey looking at them in sorrow still with her orange eyes glowing.

"Rey...what have you done?..." Finn spoke in a whisper of sorrow. Poe quickly got up and rushed right to Evelyn not before pushing Rey aside so hard she fell to the ground with a thud and all she could do was watch the scene before her.

"No..no no no...please" Poe lifted her in to his arms and she let out a few quiet grunts of pain as she became weaker. "I'm sorry I'm sorry...save your strength..we'll get you home".

Rey watched with tears down her face as she watched Poe place a kiss on Evelyn's forehead and he shed a tear as he pulled back from her forehead, then he turned his eyes to Rey and they were full of anger for Rey.

All Rey could do was look at him for a few seconds and she then looked to Finn who just looked at her like he didnt know her, it was all the answers she needed. She was too dangerous, too dangerous for friends, the Resistance and Evelyn.

With no other choice, Rey quickly got up and ran as fast as she could out the entrance of the Temple, her breathing was out of control and her emotions ran wild as she ran as fast as she could.

Rey continued to run for a few minutes and all of a sudden she fell to her knees and more tears tailed down her face, she destroyed everything she loved and now she was alone. She needed to vanish but thats when she sensed a star fighter on the other side of the Temple, she couldnt go back to the Falcon and reveal what she did. She just had to vanish.

Slowly picking herself up she turned and ran into the sand storm, she was gonna make sure no one knew where she was going. She had to find a place no one will ever find her, she didnt deserve anything all she could do was wait to die. Rey Skywalker vanished into the storm, no one would know where she would live out the rest of her days.

While Rey vanished into the storm and towards the star fighter she sensed the situation got worse in the Temple, Evelyn was slowly fading and Finn and Poe needed to get her back to the Falcon. Soon her eyes grew heavy and she collapsed in Poe's arms with her hand hitting the ground.

"Rey..." Evelyn whispered in one final shallow breath.

-Last Horizon, intel room-

Leia sensed everything that happened in the Temple Of Moraband and she suddenly collapsed on to a nearby crate as she felt what just happened, she never would have believed this would happen to her girls. She could feel Evelyn's life fading and her eyes were watering, she could only pray Evelyn would make it and her fears grew greater knowing she couldnt feel Rey. She just vanished and Leia's hopes were now crumbling.

Her hands started shaking and all she could do was place one of her hands over her mouth and she lowered her head with tears falling as she closed her eyes.

Leia had lost everything, she could only pray she wasn't going to lose her two girls.

**"This was amazing to write and I am very proud of the results, I will be writing the next chapter sometime next weekend cause I am moving so I will let this sink in and build the anticipation for the aftermath of this emotional fight, hope you enjoyed this and are ready to find out what happens next!"**


	38. Chapter 38: Aftermath

**"Finished this chapter earlier then expected lol so I am giving it to you early. This is pretty much the aftermath from the last chapter, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 38: Aftermath

"Bring the Falcon to the entrance of the Temple! Hurry!" Poe radioed holding the fatally wounded Evelyn in his arms, she had passed out from blood lose from the massive gash across her stomach. Poe pleaded and tried everything to wake her back up but she didn't respond.

Finn rushed out to the entrance looking right out into the distance where the Falcon was miles away and all of a sudden he heard the sound of a space fighter nearby, turning to his left he ran to the side of the Temple just in time to see a First Order fighter in the distance taking off to the sky.

"Rey!" Finn shouted as loud as he could knowing she was flying it but all he could do was watch the fighter shoot out at lightning speed and disappear into the clouds and into space, all he could do was watch her leave.

The First Order fighter finally left the planet and in the pilot seat was a broken Rey Skywalker, robes torn and filthy, face with mud and blood and messy hair. She couldn't stop crying over the fact she let fear took over her, she fell to the Dark Side and she hurt the ones she loved and what she did to Evelyn completely destroyed her.

Rey needed to vanish, she had failed everyone and it was best for her to just vanish and just wait to die of old age. Rubbing her arm across her eyes she then quickly entered some coordinates to a planet she knew no one would ever find her.

She could sense the life of Evelyn fading and it was all her fault, she pretty much sent Evelyn to deaths door, the one person who ever loved her and in return Rey hurt her. There was nothing left for Rey, she was once again alone and with the pain in her heart she accepted it. She deserved nothing more then to die alone.

The coordinates were done and the fighter was ready to jump to hyperspace, Rey took a deep breath with her emotions running high and she placed her hand on the lever in front of her.

"I'm so sorry..." Rey whispered as more tears fell and she quickly pulled back the lever and the stars stretched past her cockpit and suddenly her star fighter shot into hyperspace, Rey Skywalker vanished, never to be seen again.

Back at the entrance of the Temple Of Moraband, the Falcon finally arrived and turned to its side hovering just off the ground and extended its ramp. Poe came rushing out of the Temple with Evelyn in his arms with BD-1 on his shoulder and Finn rushed forward into the Falcon to get the medical station quickly sorted.

As soon as Poe entered the Falcon its ramp came back up sealing the crew in and it slowly turned up to the sky and suddenly shot to the sky and into space, all that remained on Moraband was Rey's orange lightsaber on the ground in the Temple and miles away was the destroyed Tempest.

The two were now reminders of the devastation that happened on Moraband, nothing was fixed and new problems appeared.

Rushing through the halls with Evelyn in his arms, Poe rushed down the halls of the Falcon and finally came to a private medical room and he quickly rushed in to the room. Finn had managed to get the medical bed ready with the help of Javik, Jessika and Kaiden and they turned back to see the bloodied Evelyn in Poe's arms.

"What the hell happened!" Javik came close but Finn held him back giving Poe room.

"That bitch did this to her" Poe said in anger as he placed the knocked out Evelyn on the bed as gently as he could and BD-1 jumped off Poe's shoulder and landed on the bed watching over Evelyn.

"You mean Rey!?" Jessika questioned as she checked over Evelyn.

Javik brushed Finn's hand off him and rushed to the bedside and saw the huge gash across Evelyn's stomach, he knew this was a lightsaber that did this. If it had been any deeper her organs with have spilt out but she was losing alot of blood. "Rey did this!?". He had anger in his voice.

"Rey was the one you guys were going after right? I thought you were friends?" Kaiden questioned.

"Yeah I thought that too" Poe sharply stated looking down at the wound on Evelyn then Finn came up and pulled Poe making him look to him. "You saw her eyes Poe! That wasn't her!".

"Then what the hell was it then! Cause I'm pretty sure what ever that bitch was looked exactly like her" Poe argued.

Javik came right up to the side of them. "That doesn't matter right now! We need to get Evelyn back on her feet!".

"Thats not gonna work" Kaiden shouted back and Javik, Poe and Finn turned and saw Jessika and Kaiden examining her wound.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Javik demanded to know and Jessika sighed as she looked back to him. "She's lost too much blood, if we dont get her the medical help she needs she's will either enter a coma or die!".

"Then we get back to Last Horizon, back to the Resistance! Its the only way!" Finn stated and Javik turned to him. "Lets get to the cockpit and tell Chewie, we are not losing Evelyn!".

Both Finn and Javik rushed out the private room and ran as fast as they could and ran right past little Lydia who was wondering what was going on, she watched Finn and Javik run off down the hall.

She then slowly turned back to the other side of the hall and saw drops of blood leading towards the private room they came from, her little heart was racing as she followed the blood right up to the private room and she looked right up to the closed door fearing what was on the other side.

Lydia took one deep breath and slowly took a step forward, the door slid open and she suddenly froze at the site before her.

Kaiden heard the door open and he quickly turned seeing his daughter looking at the state of Evelyn on the bed.

"Lyd" Kaiden rushed to her and knelt down placing his hands on her shoulders and Jessika looked back to her. "Lyd you cant be here right now".

Kaiden suddenly saw Lydia's eyes watering as she saw Evelyn on the bed knocked out and with her clothes stained with blood as Poe quickly grabbed a blanket to hide the wound. "Papa...whats wrong with Evelyn?" Her voice was shaken.

Poe quickly turned around blocking Lydia's view of Evelyn's stomach. "She just had an accident Lydia, she's will be ok she's just resting".

Lydia went to move to Evelyn but Kaiden kept his daughter from moving closer "Papa let me see her...".

"You cant Lyd..." Kaiden tried to explain as his daughter was heartbroken and she tried to push past her father to get closer. "I want to see her!" Her father then picked her up and she cried her eyes out trying to get free.

"Evelyn wake up! Evelyn!" Lydia cried out as she was carried out by her father and she continued to cry out until he took her right out the room leaving Poe and Jessika alone with Evelyn.

Poe slowly turned around looking back down at Evelyn and he just felt helpless, her shirt was stained with so much and he looked to BD-1 gently putting the top of his head against Evelyn's gently nudging her full of worry as he let out a quiet woop.

He slowly placed his hand over Evelyn's which was down by her side and he gently leaned over the bed and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. "Dont you die on us Little Wing, we cant lose you...".

Jessika slowly placed her hand on Poe's back as she stood next to him trying to be strong. "She will come back to us...I know it".

Javik and Finn were in the pilot seats of the Falcon and Chewie was sitting in one of the seats behind them, after hearing what happened to both Rey and Evelyn his emotions ran wild and after a few moments of letting his emotions out Finn managed to calm him down. He was now sitting back in the seat with his head lowered and his hand on his head letting out a quiet mumble as he sat there in sorrow.

The cockpit was silent and the air was tense and they prepped the Falcon for lightspeed, but Javik wasnt focused.

Sighing he then sat back in his seat rubbing his jaw as confusion set in, Javik then looked to Finn who just focused on the controls in front of him. "What happened Finn?".

Javik waited for an answer but Finn didn't answer and Javik got angry. "WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED!?"

Finn closed his eyes and stopped working at the controls. "I don't know, when we got to the Temple...Rey had changed".

"I thought she was your friend!, I thought she was Evelyn's girlfriend!?" Javik's voice was full of anger and Finn snapped his head to him. "She fell to the Dark Side alright!".

Javik just looked at him with his anger still present, Finn then sighed looking back at his controls. "She fell to the Dark Side, when we saw Rey..her face was full of dirt and blood and her Jedi Robes were completely filthy and torn...and...".

"And what?" Javik sharply spoke.

Finn slowly shook his head "Her eyes turned bright orange, she attacked us without hesitation...we tried to make her see sense but she just kept attacking until she wounded Evelyn. Thats when she realised what she was doing".

He then looked back to Javik after taking in a breath. "She seemed to have...I dont know..woken up to what she was doing".

"Was she possessed?" Javik spoke in a calmer tone.

Finn looked out to space in front of him and he couldnt even begin to guess what was going through Rey's head. "I honestly don't know...but the Rey I know wouldn't do that. Who ever that was wasn't Rey up until she realised what she did".

Javik sighed and scratched the back of his head "How did everything go to shit so quickly...".

"I don't know.." Finn sighed and then looked to Javik. "How's Jaylah doing?"

Javik coughed and began working at the controls "She's stable for now, but she will need medical attention...I don't know which of the two girls are in worse condition".

"Well lets get them back home and make sure they both make it" Finn turned and began to work away.

"Right systems are ready" Javik pressed a few more buttons and Finn placed his hand on the lever in front of him. "Prepare for lightspeed".

Finn then pushed the lever forward then the engines fired up and the Falcon shot into lightspeed, back to Last Horizon.

-Supreme Leader's Star Destroyer, hanger-

The hanger was filled with lines of storm troopers, all with rifles in hand and the lines of soldiers looked out into space seeing Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's ship slowly enter the hanger.

In the middle of the hanger was a large clear pathway and marching down the path was the Knights Of Ren with the Dark Apprentice Ranza Ren taking the lead down the path the and the six knights were split into three following on opposite sides of Ranza and followed right behind her.

Ranza was no longer wearing her mask, she now had her hood down and her face was revealed to all. She was a beautiful young woman with jet black hair but her bright orange eyes held deep cruelty, Ranza had Sith Markings on her cheeks and just on her chin.

A few storm troopers would slightly turn their heads to the Knights Of Ren as they past and they couldn't help but feel uneasy over the sight of them. Soon Ranza Ren and the Knights finally came to the end of the huge rows of storm troopers and the Knights stopped then turned facing each other standing to attention with their weapons in hands.

Ranza Ren slowly came to a stop just in front of the army looking to the ship that began to land in front of her and after a few seconds she slowly went to one knee and lowered her head.

As soon as the ship landed its ramp lowered to the ground and after a few moments Kylo Ren slowly came walking down it with a few Storm Troopers following behind him, Ranza kept her head lowered and soon Kylo Ren came to a stop right in front of her and looked down at her.

"Welcome home, my Master" Ranza Ren whispered, Kylo Ren said nothing and instead slowly offered his hand to her and she looked up to him. Gently taking his hand she stood to her feet and looked deep into his now glowing orange eyes.

"We finally did it" Kylo Ren whispered and Ranza Ren smirked, the two turned and marched down the path side by side with the Knights Of Ren following behind them.

"Where is General Hux" Kylo Ren spoke in a professional tone and Ranza turned her head to him as they walked. "He's at the bridge, the final steps to attack any worlds that supports the Resistance is almost complete".

"Excellent, I know have a task for you which we will discuss about after speaking with General Hux." Kylo Ren then looked to Ranza. "It is a task I know you will love nothing more then to take on".

Ranza couldn't help but smirk as she turned back to her front, marching out of the hanger with Kylo and the rest of The Knights Of Ren she knew what task he was talking about. It was something she became obsessed with and her hunger to rid the galaxy of this one person became one of her most important goals in her young life.

The halls of the Star Destroyer echoed with the steps of the Knights Of Ren as they made their way to the bridge with their leader and Ranza, the group then turned a corner past two Storm Troopers standing guard and they continued on towards the bridge with the two Storm Troopers looking at them as they went on.

"The Knights Of Ren..." One of the Storm Troopers stated and his fellow Trooper turned to him. "Ghouls..".

-Supreme Leader's Star Destroyer, Bridge-

General Hux was looking out into space on the Bridge with his hands behind his back, he was looking to the fleet of Star Destroyers ready to begin their attack on any planet the supports the Resistance and he was looking forward to seeing these supporters crushed under the heel of The First Order. The only thing he didnt like was Kylo Ren being in charge but he knew crossing him wasnt the best thing to do, not yet at least.

As he looked out to the massive fleet he suddenly heard the faint sounds of boots hitting the ground and they grew louder and louder, he knew exactly who it was so he turned around still with his arms behind his back and he saw many officers turning to the entrance leading out of the bridge and he could see many of them were a little tense.

"Continue with your work, all of you" General Hux ordered and the officers who took interest quickly resumed their work and that was when Kylo Ren, Ranza and the rest of the Knights came marching in.

Disgust filled General Hux soul seeing these vicious creatures as he calls them enter the bridge of the most powerful force in the galaxy, The Knights Of Ren came to a stop just as the entered the bridge and stood to attention while Kylo and Ranza walked towards General Hux and thats when the General saw Kylo Ren's eyes had changed to orange.

"Supreme Leader, I trust the mission was a success" General Hux spoke out as both Kylo and Ranza came to a stop at arms length, that was when Kylo Ren took the powerful relic off his belt and presented it to him.

"The plan worked, now the mission to destroy the enemy can truly begin" Kylo Ren stated with confidence.

"But there is still a issue with the Jedi, despite your plan both Kenobi and Skywalker still live...tell me Supreme Leader how did you and your knights fail to kill the Jedi when you had the chance" Hux questioned and Ranza went to step forward to him but was stopped by Kylo Ren.

"You still dont get it do you, the objective was to get the Relic and nothing more, if you must know I ordered Ranza and the knights to hold back their true strength when they faced Kenobi...just like I did when I faced Skywalker" Kylo Ren revealed it all.

General Hux could only frown in confusion. "I dont follow..."

"Why fight the enemy when you can get them to fight each other" Ranza Ren smirked and Kylo Ren slowly walked past General Hux and looked out to the fleet of Star Destroyers ready to begin their mission.

"We know how powerful both Kenobi and Skywalker are, but they are young..naive and of course are still learning. So in order to take advantage of that I decided to make them think they were in control" Kylo Ren then turned his head to his side looking over his shoulder to the General.

"If they felt they were in control they would let their gaurd down, in turn it worked to our advantage" Kylo Ren smirked and then Ranza stepped closer getting Hux's attention and she just smirked up at him.

"In our little game with them, Rey turned to the Dark Side on Moraband. I felt her take on shadows of her friends to the point her anger and sorrow consumed her, soon she couldn't tell the difference between fabrications and true reality...the poor girl did something horrible" She spoke in a seductive tone.

Kylo Ren then turned around and Hux looked to him. "Rey attacked Evelyn believing she was just another shadow, I sensed the pain in Evelyn. She failed to save Rey and in all that confidence of getting to Moraband...it all crumbled before her and in turn, my cousin hurt her..badly".

"The pain I felt in Skywalker's heart was...exciting, the last hope of the Galaxy had failed everyone she ever loved" Ranza slowly walked past Hux and looked to the fleet.

"But they still live, as long as they continue to breath they will always be a threat" Hux wasn't as confident.

"Skywalker has vanished, she fled in fear just like her father...the pain I feel in her is enough to kill a person. She will stay hidden, she is now afraid of being around people...Rey Skywalker is gone and she's not coming back" Kylo Ren stated as he looked at Hux.

Hux then turned and took a few steps away rubbing his chin thinking over the situation, he had to admit the tactic they pulled was brilliant. However there was still one problem, slowly turning back around to them he crossed his arms.

"And what of Kenobi?, Skywalker may have fled but we know the loyalty Evelyn has to the Resistance. They still have a Jedi on their side and one Jedi is enough for them to keep fighting".

Kylo Ren then slowly approached Hux as he placed the relic back on his belt and stood at arms length. "I have a plan to deal with Kenobi".

He then looked back to Ranza Ren who slowly looked back to Kylo with a smirk. "Lets just say I know a girl who is looking to get payback".

-Last Horizon-

The Millennium Falcon was finally back home and word had reached the Resistance about the tragedy of Moraband, groups of Resistance were standing out of the base full of worry for their heroes and soon Leia pushed past the group and came right to the front seeing the ramp come down.

Leia's heart raced waiting for someone to come down and after a few seconds Poe came rushing down the ramp with Evelyn in his arms "We need help now!". Leia's gasped and held her hand to her mouth as tears fell down her face while a medical team with a hovering bed came rushing past her.

Evelyn was pale and was close to death and Leia almost fell to her knees but Connix was able to save her, the surrounding Resistance Fighters bickered among themselves as everyone watched Poe place Evelyn in the hovering bed.

Coming down the ramp next was Jaylah in critical condition on a medical bed with Finn and Javik rolling her out of the Falcon.

"Javik...Lelu..." Jaylah tried to speak but Javik placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll bring her to you, save your strength".

"Malas conifra...enus jailia, tell her that...she..will trust you" Jaylah then fell unconscious and they finally came off the ramp and Finn looked to Javik. "Go get Lelu, we will get her to where she needs to be".

Javik looked at Jaylah for a few seconds and then looked to Finn. "Get her to medical quickly" He then looked down and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Your gonna make it..". He then turned and rushed off into the base to find Lelu.

Leia came rushing over to the hoverbed and Poe turned trying to keep her away. "General you dont want to see this" But it was too late and her heart was split into seeing the massive gash across her stomach.

"Little Wing..." Leia could only whisper as Poe continued to hold her and all they could was watch Evelyn being taken away into the base with BD-1 staying on the bed with Evelyn.

Leia then looked away no longer able to see Evelyn in a terrible state. "Where is Rey.." She could only speak in a whisper.

Poe sighed and they looked at each other. "She's gone General, we dont know where." Leia then looked to the ramp of the Falcon and saw Jessika come down the ramp with a baby in her arms followed by a man carrying a crying girl in his arms and Jessika took them into the base.

"Who are they?" Leia questioned as she watched them head into the base.

Poe looked on as well "They are a family, we rescued that guy's daughters and in return he repaired the Tempest" He then looked to Leia. "Thats when the Knights Of Ren attacked us...we retreated and took the family with us".

Leia then looked up to Poe. "Tell me everything Poe, tell me exactly what happened..".

Poe nodded and he directed Leia back towards the base and knew what he was gonna tell her was heartbreaking and as they walked into the base they failed to see BB8 looking to them as they past, but he saw the entire situation and all he could do was lower his head.

Last to come out of the Falcon was R2 and C-3P0 and they witnessed the group of Resistance bickering to themselves over what the hell they just saw.

"I feel so helpless R2, Mistress Rey vanished...now Mistress Evelyn is in critical condition" 3PO spoke as he looked on to the base and R2 rotated his head letting off a few faint beeps.

"I'm sure she will make it through my friend" 3PO then looked down at his old friend "She would want us to be strong, its all we can do".

The gold droid began to walk off towards the base with the blue and white droid rolling behind him and deep inside the cockpit of the Falcon was Chewie leaning his head on his hand still trying to process what happened, he lost too much already and he was afraid of losing Evelyn. The little girl he watch grow from a little girl to a strong woman.

-General Leia's Office-

"So its just as I felt...Rey has turned to the Dark Side" Leia was sitting in her chair with her head lowered.

Poe was sitting in a chair in front of Leia "I'm sorry General, I saw it with my own eyes..she..she tried to kill us, until she injured Evelyn".

Leia then looked up to Poe "What do you mean?".

Sighing, Poe got up and rubbed the back as his head as he slowly walked away from Leia. "There was something in her eyes, it was like she woken up or something...she then ran off".

"You mean she realised what she did? What did you see?" Leia asked still looking to Poe with his back to her and after a few moments he slowly turned around placing his hands on his waist.

"I saw shock, complete shock. I could see in her glowing orange eyes, after that she ran off" Poe stated.

Leia sighed and got up out of her seat and turned to look out of her office window. "Just when things can get any worse...Rey...where did you go..". She whispered as she saw the sun beginning to set.

"General, I know she is your niece but what we saw wasn't her...I dont think the Rey we know exists anymore." Poe then slowly approached Leia and placed his hand on her shoulder as she continued to look out to the setting sun.

"Leia, Rey is gone" As soon as Poe said that Leia snapped around and slapped his face and he slightly flinched. "My niece is not gone!" She spoke in a sharp tone and she then marched past him.

"General where are you going?" Poe called for her as he followed.

"To check on Evelyn!" Leia called back as she finally left her office and into the halls and Poe managed to come up in front of her and stopped her in her tracks. "Leia listen what we saw in that Temple was the thing of nightmares, Finn tried to get her to see sense but she kept attacking".

Leia frowned at him "You said it yourself you saw her reaction when she hurt Evelyn, the fact that she ran off aswell should be enough to tell you what she did was wrong. She is not gone Poe".

She then moved around him and Poe quickly turned around "How can you be so sure?".

Leia then slowly came to a stop but didnt look back at him, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "If my father can see the error of his ways...I know Rey can too, you may have given up Poe". She then slightly turned and looked to Poe. "But I will never give up, not on Rey...and not on my son".

Poe opened his mouth to speak but he had no words and all he could do was slowly close his mouth as he watched Leia turn and leave and he just remained still, wondering if this was indeed the beginning of the end.

**"Everything has fallen apart, Kylo Ren and his Knights have earned a big victory over the Resistance and Rey Skywalker has vanished. Evelyn Kenobi is close to death and Jaylah is severely injured. The team is broken, what will happen next? We will find out soon.**


	39. Chapter 39: The Bonds That Hold

**"Welcome back! Today we will be exploring more of the characters as we have just been going non stop with the action so I think its time we slow down and take a breather. So please enjoy this chapter and what it has to offer :)"**

Chapter 39: The Bonds That Hold

Javik rushed down the halls and towards the barracks trying to find Jaylah's daughter Lelu, he searched and searched for a while and soon he saw one of the guard's looking after Lelu who was sitting at a table eating. Sighing in relief he casually walked up to the table only to be immediately stopped by Lelu's guard and she rushed to the other side of the table away from Javik while keeping her eyes on him.

"What do you want?" Lelu's guard questioned and Javik looked to him. "Listen, Jaylah has been hurt. Badly, she asked me to bring Lelu to her".

The guard looked to Lelu who kept her distance from Javik and then looked to Javik. "Why have we just heard of this?".

Javik sighed "Because we just got back, she is being taken to Medical" Javik then looked to Lelu. "You mom wanted me to come take you to her, she is hurt".

Lelu took a few steps back still no trusting him and Javik then remembered what Jaylah told him, looking back to the Guard. "Trust me when I saw, Jaylah wants me to bring Lelu to her".

He then looked back to Lelu who was extremely cautious of him, slowly moving to her she suddenly took a few steps further away from him and that's when he remembered what Jaylah told him to say.

Kneeling down to her eye level she continued to look at him. "Lelu, "Malas conifra...enus jailia".

Lelu blinked in surprise as it was a secret sentence to tell Lelu that her mother trusted, looking to her guard who was just as surprised. Her guard look to her and he nodded. "I will come with you".

"Lelu.." Javik gently called out and she looked to him again. "Please, you can trust me...let me take you to your mother".

Javik then gently offered his hand to her and she looked to it and then back at him, he gave a small smile and a nod. After a few seconds Lelu slowly moved forward looking at Javik's offering hand until she came to arms length of it.

Taking one more look at Javik she could somehow see he was telling the truth, a few more seconds past she slowly reached out and placed her hand in Javik's. "Is..is she ok?".

"You can speak my language? Javik asked a little surprised and Lelu gave a little nod. "Only a little I...learnt... a bit more".

Javik gave her a smile "Thats great Lelu, come on" Javik then stood up and while holding Lelu's hand and she looked up to him. "Lets take you to your mother".

Lelu gave a nod and Javik turned with Lelu and the two along with the guard slowly walked out of the barracks and towards the medical wing.

The morale of The Resistance was slowly declining with many believing that Rey really did betray them and they also wondered if Evelyn would ever recover, despite the recent set backs they still believed in hope and they continued to do their part and always remembered of all the times they were close to dying and in that darkest moment they would always come back stronger.

Hope was the only thing they believed in, its all they had.

-Supreme Leader's Throne Room-

Kylo Ren was sitting on his throne with his fist under his jaw as he rested his arm on his arm chair, he was just admiring the relic he held with his other hand and he just watched the relic pulse a red glow. Confident in his abilities to finally have the relic he was hunting for a long time he still found it crazy at time he actually had it, deep down he had Rey to thank for that.

As he looked at the relic he couldn't help but think of his cousin, ever since she left Moraband he could no longer sense her. Rey couldn't be detected and he couldn't help but be curious of her whereabouts.

"Where did you go Rey...why did you abandon the ones you claim to love" Kylo Ren whispered to himself and suddenly the doors leading out of his throne room opened and stepping into the chamber was Ranza Ren, her boots echoed with her every step and Kylo Ren just watched her as she came to a stop in the middle of the chamber and went down on one knee lowering her head.

"My Master, my Knights are ready to begin our mission" Ranza Ren stated keeping her head down in respect.

Smirking at her Kylo Ren placed the relic on his arm rest as he slowly got up. "You have done well Ranza".

"It was your training that helped me to succeed" Ranza whispered with her head still low and she could hear Kylo Ren's footsteps grow louder and louder as he came closer, her heart raced as the sound of boots finally stopped and she would dare not look up.

"Rise, Ranza Ren" Kylo Ren spoke calmly and she looked up into his glowing orange eyes, she soon began to slowly stand up and her eyes never left his.

It was a silent moment between then and that's when Kylo Ren genlty placed his hand on her cheek and all she could do was close her eyes feeling his touch.

"You...are everything I ever wanted" Kylo Ren whispered and Ranza slowly opened her eyes as she placed her hand over her Master's hand on her cheek. "All I want is to be with you...Master".

Kylo Ren then pulled Ranza in and their lips connected and in response she just moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist, their tongues entered a duel and it was a battle of dominance and for once it was just them and nothing else in the galaxy.

The two then pulled apart and Ranza with her eyes still closed took a few deep breaths while resting her forehead against Kylo's just enjoying the moment between them.

"You have but one more task..." Kylo Ren whispered looking at Ranza.

Ranza slowly opened her eyes looking right into Kylo's with their foreheads still connected. "I know what I must do...".

"Once you complete your task, you and I will rule the galaxy...together" Kylo Ren smirked.

Ranza Ren gave a small chuckle as she took her arms from around his neck and placed them on his chest, she then slowly pushed him backwards to his throne. "I sense great stress within you".

"Nothing gets past you does it" Kylo Ren whispered as he allowed Ranza to push him back.

"I learnt alot from you, its only fair I help you out" Ranza spoke in a seductive voice and then she took one hand of Kylo Ren then waved her hand using the Force. The curtains around the huge windows closed and the entrance of the throne room sealed shut and soon Ranza finally brought Kylo Ren to his throne.

She then pushed him down and he just watched her unclip her cloak and it pooled to at her feet and thats when she slowly began to straddle him on the Throne and gently placed her hands on his cheeks. "What is thy bidding my Master".

Kylo Ren continued to smirk. "Trust your instincts..".

"As you wish" Ranza then took her hands off his cheeks and she seductively moved one hand to her zipper at the top of her suit and slowly began to unzip, Kylo Ren watched the zipper slowly go down and her skin was slowly being revealed to him and soon the zipper came to her waist. He then slowly looked back up to Ranza and admired her Sith markings, black hair and glowing orange eyes.

Ranza then slowly began to peel her suit of her shoulders and her upper body was finally exposed to him as her breasts sprang free from their confines and she just watched him continue to smirk as he gripped her waist hard, excitement filled her soul as she leaned forward placing her hands back on his cheeks.

"I'm ready for my training my Master..." Ranza whispered and the two connected their lips once more and decided to have a moment to themselves before moving forward into the next battle.

-Last Horizon, Medical Ward-

It was the dead of night and in the medical sector of The Resistance base stood Leia and Finn looking into a large operating room, right there on the single medical bed was Evelyn stripped from the waist up and still unconscious and around her was a few medical droids.

For hours the droids worked to heal Evelyn but the massive gash across her stomach made thinks more complicated, the wound needed to be cleaned every inch and all her organs needed to be checked to make sure there was no problem which could occur later on in life. It was still unclear if Evelyn will be able to continue on, or if she can be saved.

The hours ticked by and Leia refused to leave Evelyn, time passed and she continued to sit patiently until a nurse came in to check the situation. Both Leia and Finn could only watch on hoping the nurse would come out with good news but that was when they watched to nurse leave the room again.

All Finn could do was sigh and sit down in the nearby chair. "We have been waiting for hours and still no progress..".

Leia could hear the worry in Finn's voice despite how much he was trying to hid it, she slowly turned and sat on the nearby chair next to him and she continued to look into the operating room.

"The only thing we can do is wait and be strong for her, its what she would want...not to abandon what we are fighting for, but to continue on until she can fight again" Leia took a deep breath trying to stay strong.

Finn turned his head and saw her trying not to cry so he placed his hand on top of her's in comfort. "She will make it General, I know it".

Leia slowly turned her head and gave a small smile to him. "Thank you Finn".

The two then turned their attention to the operating room and they saw the medical droids still working on Evelyn's wounds.

"Leia..." Finn turned his head back to her. "What are we going to do about Rey?". He watched as Leia closed her eyes and lower her head and soon she took a slow deep breath.

"I know what she did to Evelyn is possibly unforgivable but...we cant just leave her to this fate" Finn advised.

Leia then looked to him "I never planned on abandoning her Finn, I'm glad you are not either. But its not that simple to find her". Finn frowned as she explained on. "I have tried to reach out to her but...her connection is cut".

"Wait she cut herself from the Force?" Finn was surprised by this and Leia gave a slow nod. "Its possible".

"Do we at least have something to go on?" Finn questioned as he looked back to Evelyn still being operated on.

"We have nothing, unless she comes back.." Leia slowly looked back to Evelyn in a quiet voice.

"Do you think she will?" Finn questioned.

Leia said nothing for a few seconds "I hope so Finn, I hope so..".

-Medical Ward, Private Room-

In a private room on the other side of the Medical Ward was Jaylah finally at a stable state and her stab wound through her chest was taken care off, but for the moment she was no longer able to be out in the field until further notice. She was slightly awake and was just laying in her medical bed looking up to the ceiling.

Thoughts of Lelu flooded her mind, as soon as one of the Knights Of Ren stabbed her right through the chest all she could think of was her daughter. For the first time in her life she couldn't help but shed a tear over the fact her daughter would no longer have her mother, that was when her thoughts came to Javik.

Javik was someone she was still trying to figure out, he always made sure she was alright and even tried to make her laugh at times. There were even times he watched out for her daughter and she just couldn't understand why he would bother with her, her thoughts were then cut when she heard her door open.

Looking to the door she saw Lelu quickly rush in and her daughter quickly stopped as soon as she spotted her mother, with a look of concern and all Jaylah could do was give Lelu a small smile.

"Lelu..." Javik whispered and her daughter quickly rushed to the bed and climbed on it, quickly embracing her mother and despite her pain Jaylah wrapped her arms around Lelu.

"I looked to stars..." Lelu whispered holding on to her mother, Jaylah placed a kiss on Lelu's cheek. "And I looked to the stars waiting to see you again..".

Both mother and daughter refused to let go of each other and after a few seconds the two heard the door open again, they both let go of each other and looked to the door seeing Lelu's guard and Javik enter the room.

Jaylah and Lelu both looked at Javik who just stood at the door giving them a small smile happy to see Jaylah was recovering and Lelu's guard stood on the other side of the room, thats when Lelu turned back to her mother and spoke in her own language.

Javik watched Lelu speak to her mother and she just listened to her and all of a sudden he saw Jaylah blink in surprise and looked to Javik, her eyes were full of confusion and even Javik was curious about what Lelu just said, he knew it was something to do with him.

He continued to watch them speak to each other again and he couldn't help but think of his own mother, he never got much time with her as a child and when his mother died he lost everything and never got to enjoy the rest of his child hood. But seeing Lelu with her mother seemed to make him smile.

They continued to talk for a few moments and soon Jaylah looked to her soldier and motioned him to the door, then she turned her attention back to her daughter and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and Javik just looked on as Jaylah whispered to her and after a few moments Lelu let go of her mother and jumped off the bed.

Lelu then turned and head for the door where her guard was waiting for her but before she left she stopped and looked up at Javik, he looked down at her and all he saw was her giving him a small smile before she left the room, leaving Javik and Jaylah alone.

Turning his attention back to Jaylah he slowly made his approached the side of her bed. "How you doing?" He asked in a quiet tone and she took a slow breath trying to relax. "I'll live..though I wont be fighting for a while..".

"Just take it easy, all that matters is you are alive." Jaylah gave her a small smile and she just looked up at him and he looked back to the door leading out of her room. "Lelu is a brave little girl, you should be proud of her".

Jaylah closed her eyes and brought her head to her front and looked up to the ceiling "I am...she is my beautiful star...". Javik turned his attention back to Jaylah and he could tell something was up with her.

"Jaylah what's the matter? You look like you got something on your mind" He asked a little concerned and that's when he saw her look over to the other side of the room confirming something was wrong.

It was an intense few seconds and was just complete silence until Jaylah finally spoke. "Why do you care about me?..".

Javik frowned a little confused "What?" At that moment Jaylah sighed and looked to him. "Stop pretending Javik...for once be serious..".

Her voice wasn't angry just confused and this was something that really surprised Javik and her eyes didn't lie. She looked lost and confused but he suspect what ever medicine was being pumped into her veins was properly messing with her, but he couldn't just lie to her.

Taking a deep breath he pulled up a chair and slowly sat down and looked at his hands, after a few moments of rubbing them he finally looked at the woman waiting for an answer.

"I dont know.." Javik whispered and Jaylah just frowned "What do you mean you don't know?".

Javik looked back down to his hands and rubbed them again. "I guess...I've seen too many people I know get hurt".

Jaylah wasn't being fooled by this excuse and she was getting frustrated. "Javik, look at me". After a few seconds he looked up at her and he saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Every time I was in danger you were there to help me, every time I was struggling even with the smallest things you were right there. You even kissed me" Jaylah revealed all.

"That was a mistake, I didn't mean to do that" Javik defended.

Jaylah shook her head. "Don't give me that!, Lelu told me everything you said on the way here!". Javik blinked at this in suprise. "Said what?".

Sighing in frustration she smacked the back of her head against her pillow and just looked up to the ceiling. "Lelu told me everything you said, saying her mother is brave and she is so lucky to have a mother like her...that you admired me".

Javik had no answer and he just lowered his head as she continued on. "You have been hanging around me every time I'm in danger, so do me a favour and for once in your fucking life, be honest with me".

Her voice was calm but at the same time had a hint of annoyance, Jaylah was not stupid and she already put the pieces together, she just wanted to hear it from him.

Knowing there was no escaping this, Javik finally looked back at her and she was still looking up to the ceiling waiting for an answer.

"Your right..." Javik whispered and after a few moments Jaylah slowly turned her head to him and their eyes met. "I do admire you Jaylah..".

"Why?" Jaylah questioned and that's when Javik slowly stood up and gently sat on the side of the bed looking down at her and Jaylah didnt react to this action but instead continue to look up at him.

"I felt sorry for" Javik revealed and Jaylah looked at him a little confused. "After everything you said about coming to this galaxy, ended up being a slave only to be rescued by Han Solo".

Javik took slow breath "Then you became a leader of a fleet of mercenaries, I just admire how you managed to rise from the ground, even be a mother at the same time is just amazing".

The two continued to look at each other and soon Javik lowered his head looking away from her. "That kiss...I will admit it wasn't a mistake".

"Why did you do it, tell me" Jaylah whispered and soon he looked back at her. "Because you are the most amazing woman I ever met...".

Jaylah took a deep breath looking at him and she finally knew he cared about her more then he admitted, and for the first time Jaylah's spine tingled as she looked to the ceiling again.

"I fight to survive just like everyone else, more importantly for Lelu...my life is to make sure she will live a happy life when I'm gone, I have nothing but her to fight for" Jaylah spoke as her eyes watered.

Closing her eyes thinking of her daughter that was when Javik leaned forward placing his arm over the other side of the bed and looked down at her. "You have more then you know Jaylah, you have a family in the fleet, you have people who care for you here".

"I care about you Jaylah, know that I will always be here to help you...I'm never far away" Javik whispered and that's when Jaylah opened her eyes and looked at him as a tear fell down her face.

"What is this I'm feeling?..." Jaylah's voice was shaken and Javik gently took his thumb and rubbed the tear from her face and all she did was close her eyes as her emotions got worse.

"Thats emotions, you must not have felt them for so long, so long that you have forgotten what they are. Don't be ashamed to let it out once in a while" Javik supported and he let out a little chuckle. "Come on, dont let Lelu see her mother upset".

For the first time ever Jaylah let out a little chuckle as more tears fell, that's when she looked up to him once more. "Thank you for looking out for Lelu...I'm sorry for treating you like vermin".

Javik gave her a small smile "Hey, I'm a big boy...I forgotten all about it. I'll always be here for you Jaylah, never forget that". He whispered and the two just looked at each other.

"Han gave me some advice...he said assume everyone will betray you, and you will never be disappointed." Jaylah whispered.

Javik leaned in closer looking into her eyes and everything else faded away. "What do you assume right now".

The air was thinner then ever as Jaylah took a slow deep breath in looking at him. "I...will be disappointed if you betrayed me.".

Javik's smile slowly dropped and Jaylah could see his eyes full of promise. "Jaylah, that is something I will never do...".

The two just looked at each other for a few moments and all they saw in each others eyes was trust and compassion, it was at that exact moment Javik gently leaned in and his lips gently met hers, there was no action and they just let it happen.

Jaylah closed her eyes as her lips crushed against his and for the first time she felt new life fill her very being, ever since her past lover fell she believed that life was behind her. But now something had awoken with her.

The kiss was slow and gently and after a few seconds Javik pulled back and the two looked at each other and they knew everything at that moment had changed between them. "Javik...dont do this to me, not unless you mean it".

All Javik could do was give a small smile. "I do mean it Jaylah, I want this...as long as you do".

Jaylah gave a small nod and another tear fell. "I want this too...please, don't betray my trust..".

"I never will Jaylah, and if you want me to help look after Lelu just know I will always be there, for both of you" Javik whispered and thats when Jaylah lifted her hands and gently pulled Javik in and their lips connected again, she then wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed one of his hands on her waist being absolutely careful not to cause her more pain.

But there was no pain, only comfort for two people in this moment of darkness.

**"With so much heartbreak I wanted to finally proceed with the relationship with Jaylah and Javik and also give you a moment with Kylo amd Ranza, next chapter will be about Poe and Finn as they come up with a plan. Hope u enjoyed this and are ready for more!**


	40. Chapter 40: A Fading Spark

**"We are back with another chapter and the darkness is still looming over the Resistance, things are not gonna be fixed that easily..."**

Chapter 40: A Fading Spark

Days had past since Evelyn and the crew had returned back to Last Horizon and hope was running thin, Leia had never left the Medical Ward and even with Evelyn's operation being a success there was a life changing problem that Leia found out from the nurses. Knowing Evelyn will be devastated with the news all Leia could do was wait for Evelyn to wake up, only four days had past since the operation and not once did she wake up.

Leia refused to leave Evelyn's side and would wait for her to wake up, no matter how long it would take. All she did was sit in a chair next to Evelyn's bed with her hand in her's.

-Command Centre-

With Leia taking time off to watch over Evelyn she allowed Poe who came to her and apologise for his words about Rey being gone, knowing the stress she was going through he offered to take over operations giving her some time off.

The two spoke into the night and soon Leia accepted Poe's apology and allowed him to take over operations and follow with any orders she deemed necessary, one of the orders was to begin the search for Rey.

Poe worked his ass off keeping things running and despite how frustrating it was he would use his free time to find clues about Rey's whereabouts.

A hologram of the galaxy appeared above the main console in the middle of the command centre and Poe was just looking at it with his arms crossed just trying to figure out where to start first.

"Where are you Rey?" Poe whispered to himself and then sighed pulling out his radio. "Finn, if you got five minutes come up to the Command Post".

After a few seconds Finn responded. "I'm on my way". Poe then placed his radio on the table nearby and rubbed his eyes which now had dark circles under them and nearby Connix could see how tired he was.

Hating seeing him like this she turned away from her console and approached him then gently placed her hand on his back. "Poe why don't you get some sleep, we can continue the search while you rest" She whispered in support.

Poe took his hand from his eyes and looked to Connix. "No I'll be alright, I'll rest when we find Rey".

Connix gave a small nod with a tiny smile "Just dont kill yourself Poe, we need you". Poe gave her a slow nod then lowered his head taking a deep breath before looking back at her. "You sure you want to do this? You just want to remain friends?".

He watched her take both his hands and rubbed over them for a few seconds before looking up at him."It's for the best Poe, you're always up there and I'm down here. We are worlds apart, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the small time I had with you. I hope you can understand".

Poe sighed and pulled her in for an embrace and she returned then they held each other for a little while. "I enjoyed what we had to, at least I still have you as a friend".

"We will always be friends Poe, always" Connix whispered and then they let go of each other and thats when they turned seeing Finn enter the room and thats when Connix turned and went back to work.

"Hey buddy, how you holding up" Poe asked and Finn shrugged his shoulders as he came to the main console looking at the galatic map. "Apart from Evelyn being severely wounded and Rey missing, yeah I'm fucking good".

Poe looked down to the terminal just trying to think of something. "I guess you heard about the damage done to Evelyn".

Finn sighed and looked to Poe. "I'm more worried about how Evelyn will react when she is told, not only that but how will she act towards Rey after knowing the damage came from her".

Poe then looked to Finn. "Be honest with me Finn, do you want Rey back?". Finn frowned. "Of course I do, Poe she wasnt herself".

"I guessed that, but we need to realise what she did has spread across The Resistance. There is a chance they may see her as a enemy, even with Leia's reassurance there is still a chance people may not agree with it" Poe explained.

Finn leaned forward looking at Poe. "If she comes back willingly that should be enough to show whose side she is on, right now her being out there is only gonna create doubt".

Poe turned his attention back to the holographic map of the galaxy and all he could do was slowly shake his head. "Thats the question Poe, where the hell is she".

Finn looked at the console in front of him and began typing away and soon the map of the galaxy faded and a sand planet, vegetated planet and another planet covered mostly in water appeared on the hologram.

"We have three places to start, Jakku, Takkadona and Ahch-to. We should start looking at these planets" Finn stated and Poe shut off the hologram and looked at Finn confused. "Whoa why would she return to those planets, if a person wants to vanish they wouldnt go to a fucking planet where they recently been".

"Its a start Poe!" Finn argued and Poe came around to him. "Unless we know exactly where she is we are wasting our time, lets say we go to Takkadona and we dont find her, she may have been on Jakku and by the time we head there she would have moved on".

Poe then sighed as he turned and walked away placing his hands on his hips just looking to the distance. "I am not Rey's biggest fan right now, but I want to find her just as much as you but we cant just guess where she is. We need solid information on her location...otherwise we will never find here".

All Finn could do was look at the holographic planets and all his attention went to Jakku, the place he first met Rey. "Then we find her, no matter how long it takes".

"Time has never been on our side Finn, but your right, we just got to keep trying" Poe then looked back to Finn. "How's Kaiden and his daughters?".

"Kaiden has been trying to keep Lydia occupied with Hope, but she keeps begging her father to let her see Evelyn" Finn gave a single chuckle. "Lydia has really grown to love Evelyn".

Poe gave a small smile "Evelyn has always had a positive effect on people, look at Rey".

Finn smiled as he turned and leaned on the terminal crossing his arms looking to the distance. "You got that right, I dont think Rey was into women until she met Evelyn. I swear as soon as she saw Evelyn there was something that awoken in her."

Poe came closer to Finn and leaned on the terminal crossing his arms looking at him. "Such as?".

Finn chuckled a little. "Well when Evelyn was shot by Bala she refused to leave her side and when Han treated her injuries all Rey could do was worry about her".

"That doesn't mean she didn't like her in that way back then" Poe suggested.

Finn looked to Poe "Oh it did, the way she looked at her said it all, even back on StarKiller Base I remember waking up for a few seconds as the Base shook. I was being carried by Chewie and in those few seconds I saw Rey kneeling in the snow holding Evelyn close".

"So it was love at first sight for Rey then, I wouldn't be surprised if Evelyn was the same way" Poe then looked down at the ground and then back at Finn. "Hows Rose?, haven't seen her in a while".

"Ah she's fine, with everything that's going on she just wants to keep herself distracted. I'm happy with that" Finn stated and then looked to Poe. "So, we gonna start our search or keep talking about the past?".

Poe gave a small smile "Lets get Rey back, I'll consider Jakku, Takkodana and Arch-to. Go to the Falcon and see if she left anything behind, may give us something to go on".

Finn tapped Poe's shoulder and then went off to the Falcon and Poe turned his attention to the captains in the room. "I need a Resistance fighters to scout Jakku, Takkodana and Ahch-To, as soon as they find any information on Rey we need to know ASAP".

-Medical Ward-

In a private room and sitting next to a medical bed was Leia looking down at a medical report on Evelyn's operation, what she saw in the report broke her heart, the damage Evelyn received to the stomach thanks to Rey will change her life forever.

Leia looked up to Evelyn still sleeping in the bed and not once was there any signs of movement, she was now in medical robes and had a breathing mask over her mouth. As the days past the bruises on her body slowly faded but Leia couldn't help but look at Evelyn's abdomen area.

Despite the medical droids amazing work of sealing the wound and knowing the wound will heal in a few days, Leia knew the damage done will crush Evelyn's soul when she finds out. In that moment Leia was afraid to tell Evelyn and all she could do was lower her head as tears fell down her face.

Leia was just fed up of everything, she believed the chaos ended on Endor and the galaxy was finally at peace. But now it was just as dark as it was all those years ago. Evelyn will discover what happened to her will change her life, and Rey had vanished.

Wiping her tears away she looked to Evelyn and that's when she saw her eyelids slightly flicker, Leia quickly go up and leaned over the bed looking down at Evelyn.

"Little Wing?, can you hear me" Leia whispered as she just waited to see Evelyn's blue eyes again and after a few moments, Evelyn grunted and her eyes slightly opened and she saw Leia looking down at her.

"Leia..." She let out a quiet whisper still severely weak and Leia gently pulled a bit of loose hair behind Evelyn's ear. "Shh, its ok your home now, you have been out for a few days".

"What happened..." Evelyn tried to speak again and it just broke Leia's heart so she decided to make sure the young girl would get more rest.

Leaning a bit closer Leia looked down at the woman she loved as a daughter and she placed her hand on Evelyn's cheek and she whispered. "Dont worry right now, listen I'm going to put you back to sleep...when you recovered alot more I will tell you everything".

"Leia..is everyone ok?...is..Rey.." Evelyn whispered and she saw Leia take a slight deep breath, at that point Evelyn knew there was problems. Leia didnt answer and then moved her hand up to the young woman's forehead and focused.

"Shh, go back to sleep" Leia whispered and she finally put Evelyn back to sleep, all she could do was watch her return to a peaceful state. All Leia could do was look at her, no matter how many times she said it she just couldn't believe the scared little girl she took in is now grown into a young beautiful woman, she just wished Evelyn had a better life than this.

Leia then gently placed her hands on both Evelyn's cheeks and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, then pulled back gently putting her forehead against Evelyn's.

"I love you Little Wing" Leia whispered then slowly pulled back removing a tear from her eye as she continued look at Evelyn finally resting again, and on a table nearby was BD-1 looking at the scene before him.

All the little droid could do was lower his head in sadness over what he witnessed before him, he lost his original Master, his friend Cal Cestis and now he was afraid to lose another good friend.

-Last Horizon, Hanger-

Finn walked through the empty hanger of the Resistance Base and his mind was just lost, everything went to shit in a matter of seconds but deep down he couldnt just sit around crying about it cause deep down he knew Evelyn would want them to continue on.

Taking a deep breath he marched toward the Falcon's ramp and into the ship itself hoping to find something that could give them a clue, before the mission to find a new home for the Resistance he remembered Rey talking about going to some planets which caught her interest. Rey always wanted to go to planets which were just covered in green, Finn only hoped she wrote something down somewhere as a reminder cause at this point finding her would be absolutely impossible.

Finn could only look at the walls of the hall he was going down just remembering everything they went through and voices of the past filled his mind, everything happened so fast and to think they got to this point was just unbelievable. Soon he came to the living quarters and on the table was a makeshift bag which he knew belonged to Rey.

With all the chaos and confusion no one checked the ship properly and of course it was understandable, how would people continue to work on as normal after know the hope they dreamed for had vanished.

"Rey, where the hell are you" Finn slowly made his way to the table and sat down near it just looking at the bag, he was almost afraid to open it cause all he felt was pain knowing what he saw in the temple was the thing of nightmares. Rey had turned to the dark side and what she did was just something he never thought he would see from her.

He continued to look at the bag for a few more moments and soon he slowly reached for it and pulled it closer to him, his heart raced as he gently placed his hands on the bag and began to open it and a few things fell out on to the table.

Finn gently put the back to the side and looked at the contents on the table and there were a few things he quickly recognised, among the items was the small white blaster that Han Solo gave to Rey when they landed on Takkodana, Finn knew Rey always cherished that blaster and of course it was the only thing she had left of her uncle.

Among the other items there wasn't much to go on, however his eyes caught another bag resting on the chair next to him, curious about what was in it he reached out for it and grabbed the bag then placed it on the table next to the other items.

This bag was different from the other one, the bag was white and was alot more secure and Finn knew what ever was inside was something Rey kept more safe then anything else, a part of him didn't want to open it cause it was possibly something invaluable to Rey but if he didn't there was a chance they wouldn't have anything to go on.

Soon he finally untied the top flap of the bag and took a peek inside, all he saw in the bag was junks of metal and plastic which really confused him, taking his curiosity further he gently poured the contents out on to the table and among metal and plastic was a tiny box.

Finn was really confused by this bags contents and his eyes never left the tiny box among the pile of metal and plastic. "What is all this?".

He slowly reached out for the tiny box and brought it close to him and all he could do was look at it, what ever was in this box was important. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the box and resting inside of it was a tiny blue crystal, a beautiful crystal and shined from the nearby light and at that moment Finn knew exactly what the pile of metal and plastic on the table was.

Finn looked back at the pile of metal and plastic realising this was Rey's original lightsaber which was destroyed and Snoke's ship and of course belonged to her father and grandfather, he then took another look at the blue crystal sitting in the tiny box and then slowly took it out and just admired it for a few seconds.

He still couldnt get over that such a tiny crystal was the heart of the Jedi's weapon, the crystal carried a certain allure to it and was just a thing of beauty, but right in front of him was just the remains of what was once great.

Sighing in frustration, he placed the crystal back in its box and chucked it on the pile of metal and plastic and rubbed his face as he leaned back in his chair, there was nothing in the bags which could give him a lead on where to look, Finn was absolutely lost.

"Rey, please come back..Evelyn needs you" Finn whispered as he just looked at the dismantled lightsaber in front of him and he was lost, and silently rolling down the hall BB8 slowly peeked around the corner looking at Finn and witnessed him rubbing his eyes trying to stop tears from escaping.

BB8 could do nothing but turn back down the hall very slowly roll away letting of a quiet few beeps while keeping his head low as he rolled away.

Evelyn Kenobi was gonna be out of action for a while, Leia was afraid to reveal the damage done to Evelyn, Finn and Poe were lost on what to do next.

Rey Skywalker left no traces of where she went, there was a very high chance the Daughter Of Luke Skywalker will never be seen again.

The spark that will light the fire was fading once again...with everything that has now happened...the soldiers of The Resistance believed, Luke Skywalker was The Last Jedi.

**"Evelyn's injury will be revealed and it will be heart breaking, next chapter will be Finn and Poe again as they figure out how to find Rey. Like i said things will not be fixed quicky...especially with what has happened to Evelyn"**

**"I am writing the next chapter right now, just don't expect light to shine through the darkness any time soon :( hope u enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!"**


	41. Chapter 41: Mother Of The Daughter

**"HEY HEY! We are back and i decided to add another Evelyn chapter before doing another Finn and Poe chapter. This will be an important chapter for an event at a later date. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 41: Mother Of The Daughter

"Evelyn" A familiar and soothing voice filled the sleeping Gray Knight's ears as she slept in her medical bed and soon she could feel a warm sensation on her cheek, she could feel a woman's hand on her skin and it was one she immediately recognised.

The soft touch of the woman's hand was enough to slowly wake Evelyn up and as she slowly opened her eyes that's when she saw a woman in white robes with a hood over her head, it was Evelyn's mother smiling at her.

"Mama..." Evelyn whispered in her weakened state and her mother then gently ran her fingers through her daughter's golden hair. "My little Kenobi..." Her mother's voice was enough to make Evelyn forget her pain but there was something different about her mother.

Evelyn saw her mother had a blue glow around her similar to her grandfather back on Coruscant, her mother was one with the Force but it confused Evelyn. She remembered her grandfather saying it never reached out for her.

"How...how are you here..." Evelyn's voice was broken as tears filled her eyes and in response her mother took her thumb and gently removed a tear that fell and all Evelyn saw was love in her mother's eyes. "The same way your grandfather reached you...through the Force".

Evelyn could only look at her mother, she never aged a day and she looked the same just before that day she lost her. "How...I thought the Force didn't reach you".

Confusion still filled Evelyn's mind but soon she watched her mother slowly pull back her hood allowing her daughter to full see her face, Evelyn could not get over her mother's beauty and her heart weighed heavy remembering she was taken from her at such a young age.

Placing her hand on her daughter's cheek she leaned in closer still smiling with love. "The Force never belonged to the Jedi, it lives in every living thing. My destiny may not have been the life of the Jedi but the blood of them still flowed through me, just as it flows through you".

Evelyn closed her eyes taking a slow deep breath feeling her mother's hand on her cheek and another tear escaped and trailed down her face. "I failed...I was afraid".

"Because of the power you held back?, you are afraid that it would turn you into something you not" Evelyn's mother spoke so calmly.

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes looking up at her mother. "I tried to use it the best I could, but...everyday is a little harder...as I feel my power grow".

Slowly shaking her head Evelyn's mother traced her thumb on Evelyn's cheek. "No..its not growing, you have buried it within you. Its fighting to get to the surface...my darling, its calling to you".

"For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do..." Evelyn sniffled as more tears fell as she felt like a complete failure but her mother thought overwise.

"Yes you do my darling" Her mother whispered and then slowly leaned in placing a long soft kiss on Evelyn's forehead, then she slowly pulled back and both mother and daughter looked into each others eyes.

"Just let it in.." Her mother's voice was only a whisper and was full of love. "Don't be afraid".

"Every time I feel it I feel more afraid, I hold back cause I am afraid that power will corrupt me...I taught Rey not to be afraid to strike enemies which were once friends. But when I face her...I hesitated, I was afraid, I...failed her, I failed Rey.." Evelyn whispered and her mother ran a few fingers through Evelyn's golden hair. "Do you believe you can prepare the Chosen One?".

"Mother...how can I know?" Evelyn asked with doubt.

Slowly pulled a lock of hair behind Evelyn's ear, her mother gave her answer. "I can tell you what I believe in, I believe you will bring the balance to the Force. Even Jedi make mistake my darling, face your mistakes and rise above them".

"Rey has turned, how can I rise above that?" Evelyn just couldn't take her eyes of her mother.

"You have accomplished so much in a short amount of time, the Resistance looks to you just as much as they did with Skywalker. I know how much you love her Evelyn, I know will not give up on her...I can feel it." Evelyn's mother whispered.

Evelyn could only close her eyes and take a long deep breath. "Half of me belongs to her, I cant explain it. Every time I'm near her I feel something inside me...something ready to awaken".

"Dont give up on her Evelyn, she is lucky to have you. No matter what happens after this, no matter the pain you endure do not throw her aside, you will find a way to make things right. I believe you will...I am so proud of you, my beautiful daughter" Her voice healed the pain in Evelyn's heart and soon Evelyn opened her eyes again and looked back at her.

"Mama..." Evelyn found her voice as another tear fell.

"Trust in yourself Evelyn, this is not the end...trust in your instincts and you will find the answers within. Dont be afraid of the power you have within, dont run away from it, use it to protect those you love and as long as they live, you will always be in control".

Her mother's words hit her hard and deep down she still loved Rey and with her mother's advice she felt like there was a way, a way to make things right and with that Evelyn watched as her mother gently placed her hands back on her cheeks and slowly leaned in placing one more kiss on her daughter's forehead, Evelyn's pain had faded greatly feeling her mother's presence on her and soon their foreheads gently connected.

"Call to her, let her hear you.." Her mother whispered softly. "Call her home..".

Taking her mother's advice Evelyn slowly closed her eyes with her forehead still connected to her mother's and she allowed her mind to focus, soon everything around her faded away and all that was left was the sound of her steady breathing. Her body went light and it felt like she was floating, her body and mind was entering a relaxed state only focusing on one thing.

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was space, her mother and surroundings were gone as she just layed there looking at the billions of stars above her, and somewhere among those stars was the woman she loved more then anything else.

"Hear me Rey..." Evelyn whispered very gently as she looked at the billions of stars as her voice echoed around her.

"Hear me Rey..." She gently called out again hoping Rey could hear her.

-Medical Ward, Evelyn's room-

Leia was sleeping resting her arm and head on Evelyn's bed with one hand in Evelyn's and it had been a few days since Leia put her back to sleep, not once did she leave her side. Leia still had trouble trying to find a way to explain to Evelyn the damage she had received but she had to think soon, there was no escaping the truth.

"Hear me Rey..." Leia slowly woke up to the sound of Evelyn's voice and she grunted as she finally opened her eyes and leaned up rubbing them thinking she was just hearing things.

"Hear me Rey..." At that moment Leia slowly lowered her hand from her eyes and looked to Evelyn who was still sleeping, yet she was whispering. Leia slowly got up out of her chair and leaned forward looking at her, she could see her eyes move behind her eyelids. "Hear me Rey..." Evelyn whispered again.

All Leia could do was watch as Evelyn's eyes slowly move behind her eyelids, she could sense something within the young woman, a presence she had not felt in a long time.

"Evelyn?, can you hear me?" Leia whispered hoping to get a response but Evelyn remained still, with her eyes still moving. Leia had no idea what was going on with her, but she needed to know for sure.

Gently taking her hand off Evelyn's Leia slowly placed her hand on the young woman's forehead and then closed her eyes, then focused on Evelyn's mind. After a few moments Leia could feel a raw power buried deep with the young woman, something Evelyn has refused to let in.

Leia could feel the pain in Evelyn, the fear she kept hidden from everyone. The fear of the power she had in her.

"Little Wing, why did you let yourself suffer alone.." Leia whispered but suddenly somewhere deep beneath it all was a single light, something that Evelyn kept to her heart. Leia could only take a deep breath trying dig deeper, all of a sudden she heard a single sentence.

"Just let it in.." Leia suddenly opened her eyes in shock looking at the sleeping Evelyn, she couldn't believe it. Leia heard a voice she would never hear again.

"Autumn..." Leia was in shock as she heard the voice of one of her most closest friends, it was Evelyn's mother. She had learned the path to immortality, Autumn returned from the nether realm of the Force.

Slowly taking her hand off Evelyn's forehead she realised what Evelyn was doing, she gave her mind and body to the Force, emptied herself in order to reach Rey. But now there was another problem, there was no way of absolutely knowing when Evelyn was gonna wake up now. Evelyn was now pretty much in an induced coma, giving all her strength to the Force until she could reach Rey.

"Hear me Rey..." Evelyn whispered again and all Leia could do was look at her then she slowly looked to the distance, she was in shock but her heart felt a little bit of happiness.

"Autumn...you became one with the Force...you finally did it.." Leia shed a tear as she looked back down at Evelyn and placed her hand on Evelyn's head then traced her fingers over her golden hair.

"You will find her Little Wing, I know you will find Rey...I believe in you" Leia slowly leaned down and placed a long kiss on her forehead.

Leia could do nothing for Evelyn now, she had given her mind and body to the Force. It was all up to Evelyn now and all Leia could do was just wait. Leia pulled back and caressed the young woman's head one more time and decided to allow Evelyn to do her part.

She slowly turned away and headed for the door and before she left she took one more look back at Evelyn. "I am so proud of you.." She whispered as another tear fell then she switched off the lights in the room and then left leaving Evelyn in her peaceful state.

"Hear me Rey..." Evelyn whispered again in the comforted of her room now covered in darkness.

**"Evelyn calling out to Rey is a reference to The Rise Of Skywalker, like I said this chapter will set up an event in a future chapter. Also if u read PART 1 you will have seen Evelyn's mother in a few chapters, she may have not been a jedi or used the Force but she was the daughter of a Jedi. I am exploring ideas of the Force cause I really like the idea of the Force not belonging to the Jedi or Sith, it belongs to everyone and anything is possible with it. I hope u enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next one :) "**


	42. Chapter 42: The Next Step

**"Welcome back! Today we will explore more about a plan Kylo Ren has and of course something else that happened a few chapters ago! Please enjoy!"**

Chapter 42: The Next Step

It was the middle of a stormy day on the Resistance Base and things were getting worse, more and more doubt filled the soldiers of the Resistance and infighting would break out every now and then.

The fights were sometimes short but most of the times they were long with many believing hope never existed, however Poe and Leia were able to calm down the majority of the infighting but it wasn't enough to stop it completely. Time was running out and if they didnt find the hope soon, the Resistance would crumble.

In desperation Leia called a meeting with Poe, Finn, Javik and Jaylah in her private roon

"What do you mean she wont wake up?" Javik frowned as he leaned against the wall with Jaylah next to him.

"Its exactly what I mean Javik, Evelyn has given her mind and body to the Force in hopes to reach out to Rey. It has greatly effected her ability to recover from her wounds, in medical terms...she has entered an induced coma" Leia revealed.

"So...unless she finds and connects to Rey, she will never wake up" Finn looked a little frustrated with the situation as he sat in his seat and thats when Poe got up from his seat looked back at Finn, Javik and Jaylah.

"Look guys its not like Evelyn's dead, she is helping out in her own way. I am sickened by this too but if I know Evelyn, she would never give up and that should tell us not to either." Poe stated.

"Even if we continued we still don't know where to look, your scouts still havnt found anything about Rey or where she is. At this rate it is almost impossible, even Leia cant reach out to her" Jaylah argued.

"Are you saying we should just give up?" Poe frowned at Jaylah and that was when Finn stood up. "Poe no one is giving up, just because Leia cant reach her doesn't mean Evelyn cant".

"Finn's right" Leia agreed and everyone turned to look at her. "Evelyn's bond to Rey is strong, stronger then anything I felt. Half belongs to the other and I believe Evelyn will succeed, even if it takes us a long time to wait".

"General, waiting is not a luxury here. The longer we wait the more strength The First Order gains, not to mention Kylo Ren's forces" Poe stated.

Javik leaned off the wall still looking at Leia with his arms crossed. "yeah the Knights Of Ren, we almost lost two great people to them". He then looked to Jaylah and she looked to him, the two had officially entered a relationship but decided to take it slow but they could feel the love they now had for each other.

Leia sighed and turned around to her desk and saw Evelyn's lightsaber laying in the centre of it. "It's true, but its all we can do...".

Finn moved from his chair and approached Leia. "General, we all know we have the best scouts out there, even Jessika is on her way to Jakku with a few of them".

Javik then took a few steps toward Finn. "I dont mean to ruin hope but why would Rey even go to a planet she has already visited, isnt the point of vanishing to go places no one would even be able to think of?".

Finn looked back to him "Its still better then nothing, I've looked through all Rey's belongings and there is nothing showing where she might have gone, but if I was her I would go somewhere I know I would survive".

"Thats the thing Finn" Poe stated and Finn looked to him. "Your not her".

"I know I'm not" Finn argued "But I wouldn't be stupid enough to go to some random planet in hopes of surviving. Rey may have a temper but she is not stupid, she would go somewhere she knows she can survive".

Jaylah was next to push off the wall and came next to Javik "Even if that was true dont you think The First Order would have gone to where ever she has gone?, why would they just let her go knowing she is a threat?".

"Thats why we need to check out Jakku, Arch To and Takkadona cause for all we know she is in danger" Finn argued.

"What if..." Javik spoke and Finn, Javik and Poe looked to him. "What if we find her, and she refuses to help..I mean after what she did to Evelyn...".

Jaylah then crossed her arms and turned away taking a few steps. "The damage done to Evelyn, it can be damaging to a woman".

As the group spoke Leia picked up Evelyn's lightsaber and just examined it, she ran her fingers over it and she could feel the history behind. But she could also feel the pain in it, the voices and screams of the battle between Evelyn and Rey filled her mind and all she could do was close her eyes and lower her head.

"Look I am just saying Finn, with everything thats happened she may be afraid to come back" Javik said with his hands out.

"Fear is not how we are going win" Finn argued as he came up to Javik but was stopped by Poe.

"Enough!" Leia turned around getting everyone's attention. "Checking Jakku, Arch To and Takkodana is one of the biggest chances we have at finding her. Standing around arguing about what Rey would do is pointless, lets just focus on finding her first understand".

Poe sighed placing his hands on his waist. "Your right General, sorry".

"Dont be sorry Poe, none of you. Just focus on finding Rey" Leia firmly stated.

Finn looked back to Javik and the two just looked at each other and soon they nodded then turned back to Leia. "What do you want us to do exactly General?" Finn asked.

Leia looked down at Evelyn's lightsaber in her hands for a few moments and then looked back up at the four people in front of her. "You four have known Rey more then anyone else here, when we find anything regarding her location I want you lot to go get her. Evelyn and you four are possibly the only ones Rey trusts at heart".

Javik however was still in doubt. "I'm just saying General, it may be hard to find her but it may be twice as hard to convince her to come back".

"I know Javik, but one step at a time" Leia sighed and then Jaylah spoke up. "I'll send some of my fleet out to help search, we got more then enough defences here to keep you safe".

"I appriciate it Jaylah" Leia nodded and then slowly walked around her desk "I know its stressful right now but we cant just give up on everything we have built, all those people who died believing in us...their sacrifices cant not be vein".

The room went silent and the group looked to each other as Leia's words hit home and soon Poe looked to Leia. "I'll go with Jaylah and inform her best pilots about the places we are looking and where we are also thinking of looking."

"I'll go and help Chewie get the Falcon ready for when we find her" Javik turned and left and so did Jaylah and Poe.

"Do you want me to check on Evelyn?" Finn offered.

Leia slowly placed Evelyn's lightsaber back on her desk. "She'll be fine Finn, but there is something I want to talk to you about".

"What is it Leia?" Finn question. "Take a seat Finn" Leia offered and he took a seat as Leia came back around her desk and took a seat facing him.

"There's something I want to talk to you about, its about what happened at the Temple" Leia revealed and Finn sighed a little guilty "I know Leia I'm sorry I wasnt quick enough..".

"No no" Leia corrected him and Finn looked at her in confusion "I mean, before that...you felt something didn't you?".

Finn thought back trying to think about what she meant and he soon remembered something that happened just before witnessing the duel between Evelyn and Rey, at first he didnt think nothing of it but now that he thought about it he felt strange.

Looking back at Leia he blinked a few times "There...was a moment where...I felt danger nearby, it didnt feel like I was being cautious..except it felt like I knew it was there".

"I felt it too Finn, did you feel your whole body go cold?" Leia asked and Finn looked a little shocked. "It did Leia...what do you think it was?".

Leia honestly didn't have the answer and she didn't want to jump to conclusions, looking to her hands rubbing them over she soon looked back to Finn. "I honestly dont know for sure, but it could have been...the Force".

Finn was taken back by what she just said. "The Force? isnt it something the Jedi use?".

"The Force never belonged to the Jedi Finn, it moves around every living thing. It guides people in many different ways. I dont want to jump to conclusions but...keep an eye on anything you may feel, if anything happens again come straight to me." Leia advised.

Finn looked to his side thinking about what she said and deep down he was starting to believe what ever happened in that Temple wasn't just out of the blue, was it really the Force? he just didn't have the answer.

"Finn do you know who your parents were?" Leia questioned and Finn looked to her for a few moments and soon he slowly shook his head. "No, no I never knew them...or cant remember them".

Leia continued to look at Finn as he thought it over and he then shrugged his shoulders. "For all I know I was born and taken away, I never really thought about it until now..".

Deciding it may be too much for Finn she slowly got up from her seat then walked to the side of Finn and gently placed her hand on his shoulder looking down at him. "I'm sorry for everything you have been through Finn".

Finn then looked up to her and then slowly got up. "I'm ok General, my past should not effect my present or future. What ever happened in that Temple...I honestly dont know if it was the Force or not but right now finding Rey is more important, not just for the Resistance but I want to find her for Evelyn and for you. Losing Han and Luke, I wont let anyone else in your family die too much has been done to you and I am going to do everything in my power to get Rey back".

Leia gave a small smile and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you Finn, I mean it".

Finn slowly gave a nod "Its the least I can do".

"Go and help Poe Finn, If I hear anything through the Force or through Evelyn I will be sure to let you know as soon as possible." Leia reassured and soon Finn nodded then turned and left Leia's office and all Leia could do was go back to her desk and pick up Evelyn's lightsaber again.

"Rey...please come back home" Leia whispered to herself as she slowly sat down back in her chair as she was left all alone in the comfort of her own office, she still couldn't reach her but she could only pray Evelyn would be able to.

-Supreme Leader's Star Destroyer, Meeting Room-

Despite the huge victory The First Order had over the Jedi and The Resistance Kylo Ren decided to call a meeting with the top Admirals and Generals, among them was Hux. Everyone was already in their seats looking at each other as they waited for the Supreme Leader to arrive.

No one spoke a single word, all they did was remain silent and wait and after a few intense moments the sounds of footsteps grew louder and louder making the Admirals and Generals look to the opposite end of the room and to the door, soon the doors opened and standing there was Kylo Ren with Ranza at his side.

The Admirals and Generals looked on noticing Ranza Ren had her hood up and her Sith Mask back on and she looked menacing, it put alot of the Generals on edge knowing how dangerous this woman was.

Both Kylo Ren and Ranza entered the room and came up to the long table and Kylo Ren slammed the Sith Relic on to the table and all the Admirals and Generals just looked at it as the power within it pulsed. As they looked on the Supreme Leader walked around the table while Ranza stayed at the end on the table by the relic and she looked at every person around the table.

"The end of the Resistance draws near, with Rey Skywalker gone all that remains is a weakened Evelyn Kenobi." Kylo Ren calmly stated and soon he came to the top end of the table and looked out into space at the large army of Star Destroyers ready to set out.

"Permission to speak freely, Supreme Leader?" An Admiral spoke up and every other General and Admiral looked to him and soon Kylo Ren slowly turned and looked over his shoulder. "Permission granted".

The Admiral looked at his fellow employees and looked to Ranza who was looking right at him and he quickly looked back at Kylo Ren a little intimidated. "No disrespect sir but, despite the situation with Skywalker and Kenobi..they are still alive and are still a threat".

"Absolutely, I agree" Kylo Ren fully turned around not taking his eyes of the Admiral. "Go on".

The Admiral looked to Hux who just looked at him waiting to answer and soon he found his voice again as he looked back at his Supreme Leader. "Its just..every time we get close to victory something is overlooked, look at Crait...we had them cornered and suddenly Luke Skywalker comes out of nowhere..what it history is to repeat itself.".

"What exactly are you saying?" Ranza Ren calmly spoke as she looked at the Admiral and he looked at her. "Well..Mistress Ranza its just...we shouldn't just ignore the dangers that are still present and how many time has Skywalker and Kenobi escaped death".

The Admiral looked to the Supreme Leader. "Even at the Temple Sir you just turned and left when you had the chance to kill them right there".

"Because he knew the dangers of Rey Skywalker" Ranza spoke up and every one looked to her as she slowly walked around the table. "You all know how powerful Luke Skywalker was, with that power passed to his daughter..how powerful do you think she could be. Lets not forget about Evelyn Kenobi shall we".

The Admirals looked to each other as Ranza continued on. "Its no lie it would be difficult to kill the children of powerful Jedi, but if we got them to kill each other...the very structure of the Resistance would weaken. It would create doubt among them knowing how dangerous the Jedi are, how quick they can turn".

"Divide and Conquer..." Hux spoke for the first time.

Soon Ranza came to the opposite end of the table and looked at the Admirals and Generals. "Rey Skywalker has vanished like a coward, Evelyn Kenobi is weakened thanks to Skywalker."

"But that still doesn't fix the problem, they are still alive" The Admiral spoke up again and Kylo Ren shot his hand out and pulled the relic from the other side of the table and it went right into his hand making some of the Generals flinch and Kylo Ren presented the Relic to them and they watched as the red glow pulsed from it.

"This is our answer, what I have been searching for...even during the search for Luke Skywalker, the power it wields will change everything and the galaxy will not dare oppose us" Kylo Ren revealed.

"What power is it exactly? You didnt reveal much" Hux asked and Kylo Ren looked to him. "There is a reason I didnt General Hux, but what I can tell you what lays dormant in this relic is more powerful the legendary Jedi and holds the true power of the Sith".

"So why dont we use it now?" The other Admiral spoke getting Kylo Ren's attention. "Because Admiral, it needs one final piece and I know where to find it...this is why I called this meeting".

Kylo Ren placed the relic on his belt and slowly walked around the table again and Ranza stayed where she was.

"In a few hours I will be leaving alone to get the final piece, in my absence I am leaving Ranza Ren in my place and her second in command will be General Hux. Her orders carry the same weight as mine." Soon he came to the other end of the table looking at everyone again.

"But what about the Jedi!?" The Admiral spoke again but suddenly Ranza shot her hand out to the constantly annoying man and sent him crashing into the cieling and slammed him to the table with such speed the other Admirals missed the attack before realising what happened and they all turned to see the man completely knocked out.

"We will know the location of them soon, as soon as I or Ranza feel it through the Force, they will no longer be able to hide." He looked to the Admirals and Generals and soon he looked to Ranza Ren.

"Ranza I leave the the Knights with you, your mission is to kill Evelyn Kenobi and destroy the remains of the Resistance" Kylo Ren ordered and then turned leaving the room to prepare for his next mission.

As soon as the door shut behind Kylo Ren the Admirals and Generals looked to Ranza Ren, some of them were calm while others felt a chill down their spines.

"Mistress Ranza, what are our orders" General Hux asked and Ranza came closer to the table placing both her hands on it and she looked at every single man and woman. "Send out the fleet to any planet that defies us...me and the Knights are going to hunt down and kill Evelyn Kenobi".

**"Remember that moment when Finn felt something back in the Temple? well I want u to remember that cause its gonna be explored more in PART 3, it wont be mentioned again in Guardian of The Jedi so make sure to remember it. The Relic Kylo Ren has holds immense power, what it does exactly will be revealed in the far future but for now Ranza Ren is ready to hunt down Evelyn Kenobi and kill her. This time she and the Knights Of Ren will not hold back. Get ready for the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43: The Scavenger

**"We are back and this chapter is one everyone is gonna love, mainly cause it lets you know whats going on with a character. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 43: The Scavenger

On a planet on the far side of the galaxy where the sun burnt down on everything it touched and with the heat of the sun burning down on the golden sand of the planet was a cloaked figure in torn grey robe made from scrapes of cloth walked towards a town in the far distance in the never ending sand.

The figure's robes were filthy and only her arms were exposed to the heat of the sun, with a hood over her face and cloth covering her entire face all except for her eyes she was carrying alot of scrap in a makeshift backpack and she was completely exhausted of travelling for miles to collect what she needed to survive.

Ever since coming to the sandy planet she kept to herself and away from others, even going into the local town she wouldn't dare show her face or even speak to anyone, all she would do was point to anything she would want to trade with when dealing with stores.

Her skin had turned pale to almost white and her eyes glowed orange along with visible veins around her eyes which would unsettle alot of people she would come pass, but to her she didn't care as she preferred people not to talk to her at all.

The sun was at its highest peak of the day and the cloaked woman finally made it into a nearby town and through a small marketplace, the market was busy with many races selling, buying and even trading and was full of life but where ever the woman went the people near by would grow silent and look at her as she past them.

No one knew who she was, or even what she was as they never saw someone with pale skin and glowing orange eyes. Some believed she was sick and many believed she was some kind of freak hiding herself from the world but she ignored the stares and small whispers and carried on with her business.

"Who is that?" One guy near a trading stand asked the clerk as he watched her walk past and the clerk shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody knows, seems like an outcast. Wouldn't be surprised if she is murderer".

The cloaked woman headed towards a cleaning station and took an empty seat next and as she sat down the two people who sat beside her quickly got up and moved away from her to find different seats, ignoring the people moving away the woman took her bag off her back and placed a few pieces of scrap she salvaged and started to clean them up hoping to improve the worth of them. She was starving and also full of anger, not for the people around her but she was angry with herself for being weak and unwise.

She spent a good hour cleaning components she found on her scavenging and as she worked on she looked up to an empty seat and remembered something from her past, she remembered seeing a very old woman sitting across from her doing exactly the same thing as she was doing but now she was no where to be found, the cloaked woman couldnt help but wonder what happened to her. She took a deep breath and resumed to clean as much of the components she could with the time she was given.

After a while she was happy with what she could clean and was now standing in a line leading to a small stale and it wasnt anything new to her, she had been in this situation so many times in her young life and she knew what to expect. But now she didnt care what the worth of her salvage would be, as long as she got something that was more then enough for her.

If anything she believed she didn't deserve anything more then scraps of food after what she did.

"Two quarter portions" A large Crulate behind his boxed stall looked down at the customer in front of him and then planted the man's portions in front of him, the man was old and looked fed up but decided to take what he could get so he grabbed his portions and went off.

"Next" The Crulate shouted and the cloaked woman slowly approached and looked up to him with her cleaned salvage in her bag.

"So what does the mysterious freak have today?" The Crulate asked as he mocked her and deciding to ignore him she placed her bag on the counter in front of her and just watched as he examined the pieces she brought him.

"Lets see here...hmm" The Crulate examined the first piece of a component and then looked back at the hooded woman, he couldnt help but looked at her. "Do I know you from somewhere?".

The cloaked woman looked up to him and her eyes met his and it was an awkward stare but soon she slowly shook her head and looked away, the Crulate frowned at her for a few moments but decided to return his attention back to the component in his hands.

Few minutes had past and finally the Crulate finally made his decision. "The parts you have given me are worth..." he took a deep breath and looked to her. "One full portion".

The cloaked woman looked up to him as placed the scrap aside and then he slammed one food portion on the out side panel of his stall, the woman stepped forward and took it then turned away as the next scavenger stepped forward.

Making her way back through the market with the sun continuing to burn down on her and the people she decided to take her leave and head back home out in the lonely desert away from civilisation, she made her way through the last part of the market place and all of a sudden she heard commotion behind her. Looking back down the pathway into the market she saw a young girl being attacked by another scavenger as his buddy was stealing her own salvage.

She cried out trying to break free from her attacker's grasp but nobody around her payed any attention to the attack and they went on their business, the cloaked woman continued to watch and suddenly saw the attacker deliver a massive backhand to the young girl and she crashed to the ground holding the side of her face and started to cry. In response the attackers laughed and gathered up her salvage and droid.

Deciding not to get involved the cloaked woman turned around back to the exit out into the desert and started walking, only to stop after taking a few steps. A part of her wanted to just leave but the bigger part of her demanded her to help the poor girl, slowly looking back into the market she saw the young girl slowly get up and limp away to a nearby post and just sat there holding her legs close to her as tears streamed down her face.

Her attention then went to the thieves walking way with their new salvage and they were laughing and talking clearly happy with their new possessions and at that point, the cloaked woman made her decision. Looking to the ground on her left side she saw a metal staff and picked it up and rushed to another part of the market.

The thieves continued to chuckle and talked about how much they could get with their new salvage and who they should attack next, they were well known in these markets and everyone knew these two thieves never went out to get their own salvage, all they did was wait around the entrances into the market and attack some poor soul and claim their salvage for themselves. There was no law in the settlement and no one would dare cross these two thugs.

Soon the two came out of the marketplace with their new bags of salvage and turned a corner towards the Crulate's stall looking forward to their rations, but as soon as they immediately stopped in their tracks and right there standing a few feet away from them was the cloaked woman with a metal staff.

"What so you want freak!?" One of them mocked her as he saw her glowing orange eyes.

The woman didn't answer but all she did was grip her staff tighter in her hand and the thieves just looked at each other.

"This freak must want to fight" One thief said to his buddy and all he did was chuckle "How about it?".

His buddy dropped his salvage to the ground and pulled out a shock rod and stepped forward. "Nobody liked this freak who hides her face, guess we should do everyone a favour".

His buddy then dropped his own salvage and pulled out his own shock rod. "I like that idea".

The cloaked woman then took a defensive stance and the two theives chuckled at her action, suddenly the two theives screamed and rushed to attack. One reached her first and lunged his shock rod forward only for her to side step and she perform a three sixty spin and smacked the thug across the face with her metal staff and the thug gasped in pain and fell to the floor.

Snapping her head to the next thug and he reached her swinging his own shock rod wildly but she ducked and back stepped and even deflected the shock rod with her metal staff, the thief hit hard and fast but all of a sudden the thief she knocked down grabbed his shock rod and hit her right in her leg and she screamed as she fell to one knee.

As soon as she fell to one knee the man she was facing smacked her right across the face and she fell to her side only to be gripped by the thief who was on his feet and he restrained her from behind, the other thief then lunged his shock rod right into her chest and she screamed as she was being electrocuted for a few seconds.

"You dont impress us!" The thief that shocked her took his rod of her chest and she went limp but was still being restrained by the other thief. "How did a freak like you survive".

The thief restraining then freed one hand and pulled the woman's hood back and saw she had brown her but her face was still covered by cloth, so the thief that shocked her reached forward and despite how much the woman tried to resist, the cloth was pulled from her face and now they knew what she looked like.

"What the fuck..." The thief in front of her looked at her a little wide eyed, the woman's face was very pale and had slightly dark veins over her face like she was infected and her glowing orange eyes looked right up at him.

The thief restrained her from behind looked down at her and saw the mess of her. "She's defiantly a freak, possibly got a disease". The woman grunted in anger trying to free herself but she screamed in pain as the thief in front of her shocked her in the chest once again.

"You think a freak like you can just come up to us and stop us, who the hell do you think you are?" The thief mocked her and all of a sudden the woman freed her hand and lunged it forward and the thief went crashing into a nearby stall, the thief that restrained her was shocked by what just happened and in that moment of confusion the woman stood up and threw the man right over her shoulder and he crashed to the ground.

The clerks around the nearby stands all stopped what they were doing and were just shocked at what happened and thats when they saw the woman jump back from the two thieves and witnessed her throw the robes that covered right off her shoulders, the woman was now standing there in grey and white robes along with grey trousers and brown boots and now everyone knew who ever she was not just some random scavanger.

Soon the thief the woman threw over her shoulder quickly got up and readied his shock rod only for the woman to reach out and snatch it from his hands in thin air and landed right into her hand, in response the thief pulled out a make shift knife and took a defensive stance. "Come on!".

The woman immediately marched forward activating the shock rod and went right for the man in front of her, the theif waited for his chance and when she got close he attempted to stab her but she blocked and delivered a few hits with her fist and rod at quick speed and the man had no chance to fight back.

She suddenly kicked the man's leg out making him fall to the ground and she quickly knelt down delivering a few heavy punches and ended up busting his nose and leaving a few cuts on his face, she delivered a massive swing to the guy's face with the shock rod which left him dazed and confused to the point he couldnt fight back anymore.

With one down and one to go she quickly looked to the last theif who was getting and out of the destroyed stall he was thrown in and so she got up and raised her hand out and the guy was suddenly pulled forward at fast speed and right towards the mysterious woman, he screamed as he went flying and as soon as he came close to the woman she gritted her teeth and swinged back and then hit forward smacking the guy right in the face as he flew past her and the sheer force of the hit made the thief backflip in mid air before he crashed to the ground completely out cold.

Everything suddenly when silent as everyone around the area just looked on to the woman who took out two thieves who were constantly causing trouble in the market, the woman took a few deep breaths and just dropped the shock rod to the ground and after a few seconds she turned to the man on the ground she brutally beaten.

The theif on the ground looked up to her and was now scared of her and his eyes widened as she knelt down and gripped his shirt and all he could do was look at her glowing orange eyes.

"Leave these people alone, find your own salvage or dont come back here.." The woman finally spoke and her tone of voice was one to be heeded.

The thief after a few moments quickly nodded and she delivered one more punch knocking him out, the woman then slowly sat down on the ground just catching her breath and she could feel many eyes looking at her and she could feel fear and confusion among many of them but she just ignored them.

After a good minute of resting she finally decided to get and collected her long robes and placed it back over her body and covered the robes she was wearing under it and then put her hood back over her head and covered her face once again with loose cloth.

Back near the exit out of the market the little girl which the thieves attacked was still sitting up against a post and was still curled up shocked and upset over what happened to her, hugging her legs closed and resting her head on her knees she suddenly heard footsteps approached and after a few moments they stopped near her and she was scared to look up thinking it was the thieves again.

"Go away..." The little girl whispered almost afraid but then she heard something drop in front of her which made her flinch, after a few seconds she decided to take a chance and slowly raise her head resting on her knees and she saw a bag full of salvage right there at her feet and of course someone standing right in front of her.

The little girl's heart raced seeing the bad and she had tingles down her spine as she slowly looked up to the hooded woman looking down at her with bright orange eyes, there was nothing but silence.

"These are yours.." The woman spoke and the little girl looked back to the bag and reached out for it and checked through the bag and to her surprise and relief it was indeed her salvage.

Chuckling with joy the little girl checked it all as the woman continued to look at her, the woman could see the girl was at least twelve years old. She had black hair tied up in a ponytail and she had nothing but grey torn robes on and it was just a complete miracle she was surviving, but then again the woman reminded herself that she was once like this girl.

The little girl then looked up to the woman as she got up and quickly hugged her which surprised the woman. "Thank you!" The little girl shed a tear as she tightened the hug and after a few moments the woman returned it.

"You didnt deserve what they did to you" The woman gently spoke and soon the little girl let go of her and watched the woman slowly kneel down looking at her.

"Where's your parents?" The woman asked and she saw the little girl's smile slowly drop and began to lower her head looking down at her hands. "They are gone...bad men killed them, the big man nearby took me to work for him".

The woman frowned and looked down the market she just came from, she had a feeling who the little girl was talking about.

"Does he give out food for scrap parts?" The woman asked as she looked down the market path and then looked back to the girl and soon the little girl nodded. "He doesnt feed me much..only whats left over".

The woman looked at the girl and was extremely sorry for her, to her it was like she was looking at a younger version of herself during her time of struggle and to think this was happening to someone else was just heart breaking, after taking a few moments to think things over the woman then took out her full portion ration and the little girl immediately looked at it as the woman examined it in her hands.

Looking back at the little girl she saw her eyes glued to it and knew in that moment she hasnt had anything to eat at all today, without hesitation the woman teared the ration in half and gently offered half the portion to the little girl and she watched the girl look at her in surprise.

"Its ok, take it" The woman offered gently and the little girl slowly raised her hand and reached out for it, looking back at the woman's eyes just to make sure and in response the woman nodded.

Giving a small smile the little girl took the half portion and looked at it as the woman slowly stood up. "Try and keep yourself out of trouble ok, get to your home safely".

At that moment the little girl's smile dropped and looked up at her "I don't have a home, I just sleep in a crate inside one of the stalls. The big man wont let me sleep where he works".

The woman looked down at her a little shocked and then looked down to the market place again, anger filled her that the cruel Crulate would not even think of giving the girl shelter, even if she was a slave she deserved to have a place to keep warm and safe.

Looking back down at the girl who was now looking at her half portion she suspected the Crulate didn't even care where the girl lived as long as she showed up to work, after knowing the girl's situation she just couldn't leave this girl to struggle in the cold of the night any longer.

The woman slowly knelt down again and the little girl looked at her and thats when she watched the woman slowly pull down the cloth covering her face and for some reason the little girl wasn't afraid seeing the woman's pale face with dark veins. "I know we just met, but if you want a place to stay to keep warm and safe, I can let you stay with me if you like".

The eyes of the little girl was a little shocked at this offer, despite how the woman looked all she could see was kindness in her face and even her bright orange eyes didnt frighten the girl.

"You would do that? why?" The little girl spoke with surprise in her voice and that's when she saw the woman give a small smile. "I gave a droid a home for the night a long time ago, it would be unkind if I don't offer you the same. Only if you want you though".

The little girl thought for a moment and looked down the path into the market and saw some people fighting and saw more people joining the fight, she really didn't want to be among that tonight.

So after thinking for a few more moments she looked back at the woman and soon gave a small smile. "I would like to, thank you".

The woman smiled and stood back up as the girl picked up her bag and threw it on to her shoulder and looked back up to her new guardian and saw her motion her head out of the exit and into the desert. "Come on then".

Walking away from the fight in the market that grew bigger the two walked out into the desert and the little girl kept close not leaving the woman's side.

"We got quite the walk to go, think you can keep up?" The woman asked looking down at the girl as they continued to walk.

"I can handle it, been walking more then I have been sitting" The little girl stated and the woman chuckled as they went on.

"My name's Tess, what's yours?" Tess looked up to the woman and she watched her look back down at her with a smile. "I'm Rey".

**"This was a REY CHAPTER! Yep I think you all know where she is by now and of course we got a new character and a scavenger buddy for Rey! Tess is inspired by Ellie from the Last Of Us and yes she will be in more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for more!**


	44. Chapter 44: Into The Night

**"We are back with another Rey chapter! This is just a simple chapter where Tess settles down in Rey's new home, please enjoy!"**

Chapter 44: Into The Night

The sun looking over the planet of sand was slowly starting to set, the air was growing cold and the winds were starting to pick up and anyone who didnt have shelter would be engulfed in the dangerous sandstorm which was starting to build up.

In the heart of the desert heading towards shelter was Rey with a twelve year old scavenger she helped after a few thieves took the little girl's salvage, after helping the younger scavenger Rey offered the girl shelter at her home out in the desert after discovering the girl had no proper shelter in the town.

The two walked for miles and miles as the day grew darker and they soon started to feel the heat of the roaring sun fade and the air was slowly turning cold, Rey kept Tess close as they continued on their journey and finally after walking for a few more miles the two finally came to a stop on top of a hill and they looked on to Rey's home and all Tess could do was look at it in awe.

Rey's home was black star fighter which crashed by a huge statue which was on its side and the ship itself was right next to it, Tess saw a huge cloth covered the top of the fighter with the cloth tied to four posts on each corner of the squared cloth and it looked like a tent.

The fighter was dismantled and most of the larger pieces of metal from the fighter' wings was used to extend the cockpit in a more suitable space to live in, overall the shelter was perfect for a single survivor and Tess looked up to Rey.

"This is your home?" She asked and Rey looked down at her with a smile. "It is, sorry its not like anything in the town".

Tess looked back at the shelter and just admired it. "I like it" She then looked back up to Rey. "You made this all by yourself?".

"Yes, took me a while but I finally got a place to live" Rey stated as she looked on to her shelter and her smile slowly faded with memories of what happened before she fled to this planet.

"I like it Rey, you are lucky" Tess said with kindness but Rey didnt answer so she looked up to see Rey just looking at her shelter, almost like she was day dreaming.

"Rey?" Tess asked again and Rey didnt respond so Tess gently placed her hand on Rey's wrist which made her jolt and Rey looked down at Tess who was worried.

"Are you ok Rey?" Tess asked as she looked up at her and Rey just shook her head and smiled. "I'm ok, just tired thats all...its been a hard few weeks for me".

Suddenly the sound of a storm behind them echoed and they both looked back to see a sandstorm miles away forming which would reach them at nightfall.

Looking back down at Tess, Rey placed her hand on Tess's shoulder. "Lets get inside before that storm hits".

Tess nodded and the two rushed down the hill and towards Rey's home and get ready for the storm coming towards them.

Hours had past and the night had finally come and the storm covered the lonely desert and Rey's shelter was caught in the middle of it however both Rey and Tess were not in any danger. Rey's shelter was able to withstand the shelter and the extra protection from the large pieces of metal from the fighter's wings protected the cockpit a lot better, Rey and Tess were settling inside the cockpit and had plenty of room thanks to Rey ripping the whole thing out for salvage and in turn it made more space.

Tess was sitting comfortably in the cockpit with a blanket covering her and all she could do was look at the walls that surrounded her. She saw alot of drawings like they were scratched into the metal with a metal stick.

She saw a drawing of a round droid, some kind of ship and of course a sketch of wings with writing under it saying 'little wing', there was just so much drawings on the walls it just fascinated her.

As she looked on Rey was a few steps away prepping them the portion she got from the market for her salvage, she split the full portion and gave half to Tess for her troubles in the market and she poured a small bag of powder into two bowls of water. This food was nothing new to her as it was something she ate her entire life and deep down she wished she had the food back in the Resistance, but now all she had was this.

The powder in two bowls of water suddenly soaked up the water and formed two bread rolls and the two small portions were finally cooked, Rey picked up the trays and slowly turned and gently sat down on the opposite side Tess and handed her tray.

"Careful its hot" Rey whispered as they could hear the storm on the outside of the shelter. "Thank you" Tess smiled and gently took her tray and began eating and soon Rey followed.

The two sat in silence as they ate and as Tess looked at the drawings as she ate Rey couldnt help but look at the scars on the little girl's forearms, for a twelve year old girl it looked like she had been through hell.

"What happened to your arms Tess?" Rey asked and the girl looked to her and then her arms, she was silent for a few moments but soon Tess finally spoke as she continued to look at her scars. "They are from whips...the Crulate would give me them if I didn't work enough for him".

Rey frowned a little surprised "He did that to you?, your just a little girl".

Tess took a deep breath. "He didnt care...".

"I'm sorry Tess, I didnt know" Rey whispered and Tess looked up to her giving a tiny smile. "Dont be sorry, your not mean like him".

Rey gave a little smile and then returned to her meal as Tess looked at the drawings all over the place. "Whats all this?" Rey looked up to Tess seeing her looking at a drawing on the nearby wall. "Did you draw these?".

She looked to the drawing Tess was looking at and it was of course of a small round droid. "I did, memories from my past".

"Is that your droid?" Tess pointed at the round drawing and Rey placed her tray on the ground and just looked at the drawing as she finished the food in her mouth. "He was a friend, his name is BB8".

"Where is he?" Tess looked to Rey and saw her still looking at the drawing as she responded. "He's in a safe place with friends, I'd rather him be there then here".

Tess took a bit out of her bread roll as she looked to the next symbol "And what's that one, what's Little Wing?".

Rey looked up to the symbol which was on the wall to her right and she just looked at it for a few moments just looking at the wing she drawn and the writing underneath it, soon she slowly looked back to her tray of food and then slowly placed it on the ground next to her and she just crossed her legs and twiddled with her fingers she resting in her lap.

"You ok Rey?" Tess could see she was upset and after a few moments Rey looked up to her. "I'm fine..." She whispered and was silent for a few seconds.

"Little Wing...is someone I loved" Rey whispered and Tess set her tray aside and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders as she looked at Rey. "Is it your boyfriend?".

Rey slowly nodded as she fiddled with her fingers "Yeah...well something like that, but we are not together anymore...things didnt work out.." Rey didnt want to tell Tess what happened on the Temple Of Moraband as the images of her severely hurting Evelyn was too painful to relive.

"Is it because of your skin and eyes?" Tess questioned and she watched as Rey slowly looked over her hands just looking at her almost pale white skin and she trailed one hand up her forearm seeing very faint black veins trailing up her arm.

"Thats...thats part of it yes" Rey sighed gently rubbing her forearm.

"Your not sick are you?" Tess asked not trying to sound offensive and Rey looked up to her giving a tiny smile to show she wasnt offended by the question. "No Tess, but we got into a fight and I just left, I havnt seen her since".

Tess then slowly stood up from the place she sat and came closer to Rey and sat down looking at her. "Do you miss Little Wing?".

Rey fell silent and she looked to the wings she scratched into metal above her and she slowly looked back to Tess with her eyes slightly watering. "I do, every single day...".

Without even thinking Tess slowly got up and hugged Rey which shocked actually shocked Rey and she honestly didnt know what to do. "I'm sorry Rey, I hope you see each other again".

Rey took a deep breath trying so hard to stop herself from crying so she gently tapped the girl's back and Tess slowly stopped hugging her and Rey directed Tess to her bed. "You better get some sleep Tess..got to get up early to get more salvage".

Tess nodded and turned picking up her blanket as Rey quickly rubbed her eyes stopping the tears from falling and she slowly got up picking up her tray and picked up Tess's, while Rey put the trays somewhere else Tess went to her bed space which was which was a pile of cloths and she slowly started to lay down watching Rey kneeling down getting her bed space sorted.

"Rey?" Tess called and Rey looked back at her hearing concern in her voice. "Whats the matter Tess?".

"Do you think...do you think I will ever be free?...will I ever leave this place?" Tess whispered.

Rey slowly stood up and toward Tess and when she came close she knelt down beside her and placed her blanket over her and all Tess did was lay there and look up at her.

"What do you believe Tess?" Rey whispered as she rested her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Tess thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders "I dont know... I like to believe I will one day leave..".

Rey then gently pull the blanket a little covering more of Tess's shoulders. "Do you know what I think?, I think you will find somewhere better to live then this planet, as long as you believe you will then it will happen...sooner or later".

"What about?" Tess whispered looking up at her. "Do you believe you will see Little Wing again?".

Rey fell silent for a moment and the storm outside the shelter grew louder and Rey looked up to the ceiling of her shelter for a few seconds before looking down at Tess, soon she gave a tiny smile. "I hope so...".

"I hope you will see each other again, Little Wing sounds like a nice person". Tess supported holding her blanket close.

"She is Tess...she is" Rey pulled abit of hair from the front of Tess's face and made sure she was comfortable. "Good night Tess" Rey whispered.

Tess smiled back "Good night Rey" she then slowly turned to her side away from Rey and Rey continued to smile as Tess began to close her eyes.

After a few moments Rey slowly got up making sure not to disturb Tess and she slowly turned around and walked back to her own bed space but she slowly came to a stop and looked to the wall nearby, to the wing she scratched into the metal.

Slowly turning to the symbol on the wall her heart began to race, images of what happened in the temple filled her vision and she could hear the screams of rage as she attacked Evelyn. Rey couldn't believe that the dark side had managed to fool her so easily.

Attacking dozens of fake shadows of Evelyn and her friends made it difficult for her to tell the difference between fabrications and reality and because of that, she had hurt the only person that made her feel alive.

Taking a slow deep breath trying to control her emotions she slowly approached the wall and gently ran her fingers over the symbol, not a day goes by she didnt think of Evelyn. She could still feel Evelyn's hands in her, her lips touching her own and of course the warmth of her body when they slept into the night.

Evelyn's kindness was something Rey held close to her heart but Rey could only imagine the hate Evelyn had for her now, a tear broke free and fell down her cheek as she traced her fingers over 'Little Wing'.

"Evelyn...I am so sorry...I dont deserve you...I should never have left" Rey whispered and soon took her hand off the wall and slowly walked to her bed space.

Little did she know Tess was watching her the entire time.

The storm outside grew worse but the two scavengers managed to sleep into the night, ready to resume the fight for survival the next day.

**"Hope you liked this little chapter and what it had to offer, next chapter will be another Rey chapter and it will show her and Tess going out gathering salvage, should be a simple day...right? WE WILL FIND OUT SOON :)**


	45. Chapter 45: A New Bond

**"Welcome Back! Today is another Rey chapter and will be a tough chapter. It may be emotional but all this emotion will pay off in the end I promise. Anyway please enjoy this chapter!".**

Chapter 45: A New Bond

Deep inside a wrecked Star Destroyer the two Scavengers Rey and little Tess, worked hours on end trying to find salvage that they could take into a nearby town. Tess who had a hood over her head and scarf wrapped around her face and also wearing goggles equipped with a small light pulled a loose piece of metal of a panel which looked promising.

Looking at the many wires hanging inside the panel she slowly leaned in closer and with the light on her goggles she looked inside on the panel hoping to find something. Making sure not to miss anything she checked thoroughly inside the panel and soon her eyes spotted something right in the back of the panel, Tess reached inside with her little arm and grunted trying to reach for it but her hand was just out of reach and she sighed in frustration as she pulled her hand back out.

Despite her frustration she was not gonna give up, reaching into her bag she pulled out a small rope which was looped at one end, it was a very useful tool that helped her in the past so with the rope in her hand she reached into the panel once again and tried again.

Tess loosened the rope in her hand and began to slightly swing it back and forth which measuring for the salvage she desperately wanted, keeping calm and collected she then threw the hooped end of the rope and it went right around her prize.

"Gotcha.." Tess whispered and then quickly pulled the rope back resulting in the loop tightening around the piece of salvage and after a few hard tugs it popped out of its shock and Tess caught it as it flung right at her.

The piece of salvage in her hand was a tube like object and had alot of plating and was almost in perfect condition, though she couldn't even guess what it was. Leaning out of the panel still examining it she then looked up and a few feet above her to see her fellow scavenger pulling wires out of another panel.

"Rey!" Tess shouted up and Rey pulled her head out of the panel she was working on and looked down at Tess as she put her own goggles above her head. "You find anything?". Rey called down and she saw Tess raise the piece she found up above her so Rey could see it.

"I dont know what this is" Tess revealed and Rey squinted her eyes trying to see it more but she needed to get closer. "Hang on I'm coming down".

Rey looked back behind her to the rope which was hanging from the ceiling above her, she jumped on to the rope and rappelled down toward Tess and after a few moments Rey finally came to Tess's level.

"I've never seen this before, do you know what this is?" Tess asked as Rey swinged and jumped on the walkway Tess was on and she looked at the Salvage Tess presented to her and as Rey knelt down next to the little girl she soon smiled at Tess as she quickly recognised the piece of salvage.

"Tess" Rey looked to the little girl. "You found a near perfect fuse, that's worth alot. Good find, defiantly will get you four full portions".

Tess looked down at the fuse in her hand then looked up at Rey with a smile. "If I get four portions for this, I'm giving you two".

Rey slowly opened her mouth a little surprised "Tess, you found it. The portions are yours".

Tess shook her head. "No its ours, I want to give you two".

"Why?" Rey questioned still surprised.

Tess just looked at Rey. "Because you are my best friend".

Rey's heart warmed at the statement as she looked at the fuse in Tess's hand. "You dont have to mind" She looked back at Tess.

"I want to Rey" Tess whispered and after a few moments Rey smiled again and gently hugged the little girl with one hand and Tess returned it.

"Thank you Tess" Rey whispered and Tess held her tighter in response and they remained that way for a few seconds before letting go of each other.

"What did you find up there?" Tess asked as she placed the fuse in her small bag on her hip.

Rey shrugged her shoulders as she stood up looking in her hip bag. "Same old stuff, enough to get us some quarter portions maybe two or three".

Tess nodded as she stood up looking at the destroyed Star Fighter around them "So where should we look next?".

Closing her bag Rey looked around wondering where they could go but did they really need to keep going, they got up early hours of the morning before the sun rised and they were salvaging all day. Looking up to the large breach above them they saw the sun was slowly coming down from its highest peak.

If they continued to salvage for another hour or two there was a chance they may not make it into the town in time, looking back down at Tess she finally made her decision.

"I think we got enough, after all that fuse you found saved us a lot of time. Lets get out of here" Rey stated and Tess smiled "Ok then".

"Climb on" Rey turned and knelt down facing away from Tess and the little girl climbed on to Rey's back. Gently wrapping her hands over Rey's shoulders and securing her legs around Rey's waist she tapped the older scavenger's shoulder telling her she was ready.

Rey slowly stood up with Tess now on her back and she turned to the edge of the platform they were on then looked down to the massive death drop down below.

"Its a long way down" Rey then looked over her shoulder to Tess. "Hang on tight".

Tess did as she was told and tightened her grip on Rey, after a few moments Rey turned to the rope out in front of her braced herself. She then jumped of the platform and grabbed the rope with Tess holding on to Rey as tight as she could and the two slide down the rope and all the way to the bottom of the destroyed ship.

Both scavengers slide down the rope and it went on for a few minutes but soon the minutes passed and Rey's feet finally hit the ground floor of the wrecked Star Destroyer and the destroyed hanger they were in echoed at the sound of Rey's feet hitting the ground, looking around for any signs of danger Rey soon saw it was clear and safe for Tess.

Slowly kneeling down on one knee Tess climbed of Rey's back and came around to the front of Rey seeing her looking at the rope burns on her hands, without hesitation Tess placed her hand on Rey's arm. "You ok Rey?".

Chuckling at the girl's concern Rey rubbed her hands and stood up looking down at the younger scavenger. "Its nothing, after you've done it for so long you get used to it".

Tess looked at Rey's hands by her side and soon she looked up at her and nodded and Rey gave a small smile. "Come on, lets get out of here".

Rey placed her hand on Tess's back and the two walked off towards the light at the far end of the hanger, their day of salvaging was done.

The two finally made their way out of the destroyed ship and out into the blazing sun and their feet hit the hot sand of the planet. Rey and Tess decided to take a minute break before taking the long walk into town so they knelt down in the sand pulling their face covers off and they reached into their bags.

Rey and Tess pulled out their drinking canteens and quickly drank the last little drops they had, Rey quickly downed her little drops of water left and then her eyes set on Tess. The younger scavenger holding her water container just above her mouth and she was smacking the side of the canteen doing everything she can to get the last drop, Rey was surprised by this cause she herself did the exact same thing before she was caught up in the Resistance and the First Order.

What really surprised her was Tess was holding the canteen in her right hand and smacking it with her left hand, Rey just watched her. It was like she was looking at an exact copy of herself and Tess's determination to survive was something Rey really admired.

Tess continued to tap the side of her water canteen getting every last drop and after a few moments she lowered the canteen and fastened the top of it and placed it in her bag, once Tess did that Rey reached into her bag and pulled out a small piece of food left over from the other night and split it in half.

Rey gave Tess the bigger half as the younger scavenger was going to need more energy and the two just sat there eating the last of yesterday's meal before setting off into the endless desert.

-thirty minutes later-

Both Rey and Tess were walking along a path through a desert canyon and the journey was long but the heat in the air had cooled down abit making the journey more manageable, the two scavengers spoke about a few things they saw in the desert and of course all the things they ever salvaged and every now and then the two would kick sand at each other just for fun and the two would just laugh at their little games.

The two continued to kick sand at each other as they made their way through the canyon and as they got half Rey slowly came to a stop hearing a whisper, Tess walked on a few more steps before realising Rey had stopped walking so she stopped and turned looking a little confused.

"Rey?" Tess called out and Rey didn't answer but instead she slowly turned and looked behind her and back down the path she and Tess just came from. She heard a woman's voice calling out to her but the voice was so quiet she couldn't tell who it was.

All of a sudden the sound of Tess screaming caught Rey's attention and she looked back to her front and saw four scavengers in the distance blocking their path, acting on instinct Rey rushed in front of Tess and kept her behind her as she looked at the scavengers up ahead, they had blunt weapons in their hands and they sure as hell wasnt friendly.

"Who are you! What do you want?" Rey shouted and the four scavengers were silent for a few moments and soon two of them removed their hoods and revealed their faces, it was the two thieves in the market that Rey beat up to get Tess's salvage back.

They were out for revenge and Rey knew it.

"Thats the bitch right there" One of the thieves pointed out to her.

"Yeah thats her!" The other thief confirmed and the other two with them readied their weapons.

Rey looked down at Tess. "Go hide". she whispered and Tess quickly rushed off behind Rey and went behind a large rock and looked on to the sight before her.

"What do you want!?" Rey called out again and the four slowly walked forward holding their blunt weapons tighter.

"We have come to collect the salvage you stole from us" One of the thieves stated.

Rey slowly pulled out a lead pipe from her bag and got ready for a fight. "That wasn't your salvage to begin with, that belonged to the little girl who worked hard to get it".

The group chuckled at each other and then looked back at her. "Her name wasn't on that stuff, anything goes out here. There are no laws, only survival and that's what we do".

"By stealing off a child!?" Rey argued.

One of the thieves looked over to the large rock where Tess was hiding behind and he took a few steps in front of his buddies. "Tess, have you told her who I am?".

Rey frowned and looked back to the rock and saw Tess peek out and she saw fear in her eyes as she looked to the young man.

"Have you told your new friend who I am...little sister" The thief revealed and Rey's eyes widened as she looked back at the man.

"What?..." Rey was just in shock as she looked at him and he slowly started walking forward.

"You heard me, Tess was my sister. After our parents died I was forced to look after her, sure it was hard but I taught her the ways to survive and steal" He came to a stop and looked back at Tess.

"But she was always mom's little angel, never hurt a soul so when she was old enough to steal to survive she just couldnt bring herself to do it. I told her time and time again that she would die if she wasnt able to do the right thing, yet she just failed again and again. Just a complete failure" The young man mocked and Tess lowered her head looking at the rock she hiding behind.

Rey kept her eyes on the young man and she saw the other three began to come forward and soon the man looked back at Rey. "After failing for god knows how many times, I decided to do what was best".

Rage within Rey slowly started to build as she continued to look at him while the other three slowly surrounded her while keeping their distance.

"You abandoned her...why would you abandon your own sister..." Rey spoke calm but she was having a hard time keeping cool.

"I sold her because she refused to survive, we all have to do our part when it comes to survival. If you dont do your part, you are a liability".

"She is just a child..." Rey's anger continued to build.

"Children grow up..either they overcome the harsh world or they die. Its survival of the fittest" The young man spoke and his buddy behind Ray raised his weapon and Tess spotted him.

"REY!" Tess shouted and Rey turn and with her metal pipe she blocked the man's attack and kicked him away. At that point the others attacked, Rey turned and force pushed the one closet one away and quickly ducked under another who swinged with his weapon but before she could counter she was hit in the face by Tess's big brother and she stumbled back.

She was suddenly hit in the back by the one she kicked away and the other two hit her at the same time with their weapons with one hitting her across face and the other hitting her right in the stomach and the force of the hit knocked her to her knees, the air rushed out of Rey as she held her stomach.

Rey tried to get back up but Tess's brother kicked her on the side of the face and she fell flat on the ground grunting in pain as the others began kicking her around and when that happened one of them chucked Rey's weapon away, she was out numbered and she couldnt get back to her feet.

"You need to realise one person cant make a difference, just cause you made a stand in that pathetic town doesn't mean things will be better. Your just freak, an outcast".

Tess screamed begging them to stop as tears went down her face and they just ignored her as they continued their attack on Rey. The attack continued but Rey continued to try and get back up but she was soon smacked in the back with a blunt went and she screamed as she fell to the ground once again and suddenly was no longer moving as she grunted in pain.

When Rey stopped moving everyone stopped attacking and went right for her bag checking for salvage, Tess was now angry and she rushed out from behind the rock and picked up Rey's metal pipe and went straight for her brother.

Hitting as hard as she could she hit her brother in his knee and he screamed in pain as he fell to one knee and with out hesitation she went to hit his face but her brother grabbed the pipe as he came at him while his friends stepped back watching the scene, Tess tried to pull the pipe from his hands but she wasnt strong enough.

"Why wasn't you like this when you were with me?" Her brother mocked and then snatched the pipe from her and delivered a backhand right across Tess's face and she screamed in pain as she crashed to the ground.

"Guess too much of mom lives in you" Her brother slowly got back to his feet despite the pain in his knee and he looked down at his little sister holding the side of her face.

"Tell me little sister" He pointed to Rey knocked out on the ground. "Why would you hang around with this pale freak?".

Tess slowly looked over to Rey as she took her hand from her face and she just looked on in sorrow seeing cuts on Rey's face, she wasn't moving and she feared how much Rey was hurt and she lowered her head upset.

"She is an outcast, she doesn't belong here" Tess's brother mocked and it woke something up in Tess, slowly looking up to him with anger in her eyes. "She belongs here, unlike you".

Her brother sighed and looked at the metal pipe in his hands as his buddies came towards Tess and that was when Rey woke up "Well I guess there's only one thing to do".

At that point Rey's eyes widened knowing their intentions, slamming her hand to the ground she sent out a shockwave getting the groups attention and they all turned to see the beat up Rey looking right at them, the anger was present in her eyes as she slowly got back to one knee and thats when electricity surged up her arm which startled the group.

The sand around Rey started going around her feet as she finally stood up and Tess just looked on in awe as she remained on the ground while the group looked on a little intimidated.

Electricity continued to surge up her right arm and she balled her left fist making a few small rocks nearby levitate into the air.

At that point Tess's brother didn't feel to confident with the situation as the woman who they beat was now looking at them in pure anger. "Oh shit...".

Suddenly Rey shot lightning right at Tess's brother sending him flying right into the wall behind them and he crashed to the ground, she then suddenly force pulled Tess away from the group and she land a few meters behind her and then threw the rocks she picked up right at the others and they got knocked off their feet by the impact.

Rey quickly turned and looked down at Tess. "Go hide". Tess looked up at her shocked but in Rey's bright orange eyes she saw concern and also kindness looking down at her, Tess knew Rey was going to do everything to protect her.

She slowly nodded at Rey and then rushed off to hide and at that moment Rey turned back to the group that attacked them and she watched them get up and her eyes immediately went to Tess's brother, the one she had more anger for.

"Kill her!" he shouted at his buddies and they charged her with their weapons but Rey screamed shooting her hand out force pushing one of them back into the wall nearby, picked up and slammed another into the ground then picked up a bigger rock with the force and flung it right at the last one and the impact killed him instantly as the rock took his head off.

Seeing his buddies were no match Tess's brother quickly ran for his life away from the failed plan, Rey saw him running and quickly gave chase and it didn't take long for her to catch up to him and without thinking she lunged her hand out and shot lightning right into his back and he screamed as he fell to the ground.

Rey skidded to a stop and her anger consumed her very being for the monstrous man on the ground, to think that a brother would abandon his little sister just cause she knew right from wrong, to Rey this human being should never have existed and to Rey she knew Tess deserved better.

Grunting in pain she watched as the young man roll to his back and looked up to Reu with his hand out. "Please...dont kill me". He was begging.

Rey took a few steps closer to him and shot more lightning at him and he screamed in agony as he rolled around on the ground and after a few moments Rey pulled her hand away and the torture stopped. "You beg for mercy after what you did to Tess, you dont deserve it!".

All of a sudden he looked past her and saw his little sister approaching. "Lil sis, tell her to stop, tell her everything is ok".

Rey looked back to Tess and all she saw was rage in the little girl's eyes and at that exact moment Rey realised the anger within herself and she remembered what happened last time, looking down at her own shaking hand she balled it and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Tess, you've seen how dangerous this woman is. Come back home, we can be a family again, we can leave these assholes behind" Her brother said full of promises and at that moment Tess scream picking up the nearby pipe and went to hit him but Rey quickly stopped her and held her as she knelt down looking into the little girl's eyes.

"Calm down Tess, dont become like him...dont become like him" Rey whispered and Tess had tears streaming down her face from anger and sorrow but Rey's voice was enough to calm her down, after a few moments Tess slowly gave in and dropped the pipe and it fell to the sand.

Rey looked past her seeing her salvage bag in the distance so she force pulled it to her and then stood up placing the bag over her shoulder and Tess just walked past the bastard on the ground and towards the exit out of the cavern path, her brother was still on the ground and he watched her leave and then he heard Rey pick up the pipe so he turned his attention to her just in time to see her smack the lead pipe right at the young man's knee and he screamed in agony as a huge pop from his knee echoed.

Standing over him she pointed the pipe right at the young man's face and he looked right at her seeing the fire in her eyes. "If you ever put your hands on Tess again, I will hunt you down...and I will kill you...stay away from her".

Rey watched the young man quickly nod his head and the fear in his eyes told the truth and he was no longer gonna bother them, Rey then moved away and with her bag she rushed off to catch up with Tess leaving the disgrace of a brother and his badly injured friends to survive in the desert.

Running for a few moments to catch up to Tess exhaustion was finally catching up to Rey and her body was getting sore from the beating she took but to her it didnt matter, Tess was safe and that was all that mattered.

Soon Rey caught up to Tess who was just sitting over a edge looking out to the town in the far distance, Rey could see the girl was hurt on the inside so she slowly approached her but Tess looked back and saw her friend standing there.

Quickly getting up Tess turned and ran to her and Rey knelt down and that was when Tess threw her arms around Rey and hugged her tight, ignoring the pain surrounding her own body Rey gently wrapped her arms around Tess's back and held her close as she closed her eyes just holding her while forgetting about her own cuts and bruises.

"Thank you Rey..." Tess sniffled as more tears fell down her face as she held on to Rey.

"Come home Rey..." Rey suddenly heard Evelyn's voice echo in her mind and she opened her eyes looking out to the town in the distance, she never thought she would hear that voice again but a part of her believed it was just her imagination. Ignoring what she heard she continued to embrace Tess.

"He never loved me, even when my parents were alive...I was always alone" Tess whispered just an emotional wreck.

"I'm here for you Tess, as long as you need me...I promise. You will never be alone again" Rey whispered with all the care in the world and after a few moments of comfort the two scavengers finally sorted themselves out and continued on their journey to the town.

Only this time little Tess was holding on to Rey's hand as they walked across the never ending sand, now with a stronger bond.

**"I am absolutely proud with what I have done with Tess, I love writing chapters involving her and Rey it is beautiful and emotional at the same time. If you are curious about Tess she is a twelve year old girl and is like a younger version of Rey (Not the same hair style or stuff like that obviously lol but she does have a tempter) but has her own personality. Next chapter will see us back in the Resistance still searching for Rey and of course will also feature Ranza Ren. GET READY FOR MORE!**


	46. Chapter 46: Doubt, Worry And Secrets

**"Here we are again! This is a short chapter and mostly just focuses on Javik, Jaylah, Finn and Rose. Pretty much it focuses on their viewpoints of the situation, Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 46: Doubts, Worry And Secrets

In the darkness of a stormy night Finn stood at the entrance of the hanger looking out to the rain that just hammered down on to the planet surface and he was completely lost on what to do, it had been a whole three weeks since coming back from Moraband and things were not getting any better.

In the early hours of the morning they saw a few Resistance fighters hand in their guns and walk away from the cause, Hope was now close to completely dying and for the first time ever Finn was just lost as he continued to look at the storm outside.

"Finn.." A voice was heard behind him and he turned and saw Rose at little concerned with him, despite everything that has happened he was at least happy to have Rose.

"Hey Rose, you ok?" Finn asked as he fully turned to her and she came closer and hugged him. "I'm more worried about you then myself".

Sighing, Finn wrapped his arms around Rose and they just held on to each other for a little while. "To be honest Rose, I dont know how things can get any worse".

Rose slowly pulled away to look up to him while still holding him. "At least we are still alive, things look bad now but think about what we went through on Crait...we thought that was the end of us but hope arrived and saved us".

Finn lowered his head and took a deep breath. "We lost a lot of good people that day, we may have survived..." He then looked at Rose. "But the pain is still there".

"Which is why we must win this war, otherwise all those people we lost would have died for nothing...Luke Skywalker even gave his life to make sure we live" Rose whispered.

"But now his daughter is gone, you have heard the whispers Rose. A lot of the people here think Rey is not the hero they thought she was, after what she did to Evelyn.." Finn stated.

"What do you believe Finn?" Rose asked.

Slowly letting go of Rose he slightly turned and looked out to the storm. "I know what really happened, she was fooled by the Dark Side." He then looked back at Rose.

"When she realised what she did to Evelyn I saw the shock and horror on her face, I saw the real Rey again...what ever she was when she attacked...she is not that right now. But everyone here...they dont understand what happened, they are looking for someone to blame for the recent events...and they are looking at Rey" Finn stated.

Rose slowly came up to Finn and placed her hand on his arm. "I dont blame her Finn, in the short time I knew her I immediately saw the person she was. And I believe what said about her is true...I know she is a good person".

Finn gave a small smile and pulled her in and the two embraced and Rose took a deep breath as she rested her head on his chest and taking in the warmth of his body, things were not getting better but Finn and Rose did believe there was still hope for Rey.

-Crew's Quarters, Javik's Room-

Sitting on the side of his bed, Javik was just looking down at his hands as he rubbed them over. Deep down he was worried about Evelyn's situation and despite keeping a brave face around the others he felt useless when he was on his own.

Hearing the damage that has been done to Evelyn he could only imagine the reaction when she finds out, he never believed in the Jedi or Sith but right now he had anger towards Rey for hurting his closest friend in this messed up galaxy. He honestly didn't know if he was ever gonna forgive Rey for what she did.

"Why, why'd you do it Rey.." Hint of anger was in his voice as he whispered. For minutes he just remained sitting on his bed and just looked to the wall in front of him and soon the sound of his door slid open and he looked to see Jaylah slowly walk in looking at him.

"How are you?" Jaylah asked as she slowly approached him and he sighed looking back at the wall as she sat on the side of the bed with him.

"I don't know Jaylah, for the first time I honestly don't know how I feel. My best friend is in Medical and hasn't woke up at all since we brought her back here, to top it off her so called girlfriend Rey took something very important away from Evelyn, I honestly don't know how Evelyn is going to react" He leaned forward covering his face with both hands as Jaylah placed her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"She is alive Javik, that's what's important" Jaylah calmly spoke and Javik slowly leaned back up and lowered his hands and just looked to his front. "I know, its just...ever since I became involved with Evelyn and the Resistance all I have seen is her in constant pain".

Javik then looked to Jaylah. "Bala torturing her, seeing her fall into the abyss at the back of this fucking base before we took it over...and now this. I dont think she will be able to go on after she finds out the damage that has been done".

Jaylah scooted closer to Javik and wrapped her arm right around to his far shoulder and leaned her head on him. "She is stronger then we think, I have seen it so many times. She will get through it".

"I just fell...useless. I should have been there to protect her, maybe if I was there...things may have been different" Javik lowered his head and that was when Jaylah took her head off his shoulder and placed her hand in his jaw making him look at her.

"Non of us saw this coming, stop blaming yourself!" Jaylah frowned at him not liking the way he's acting. "How many times have we almost been killed? I almost died, you were shot by one of the Knights Of Ren, like I said we cant predict what happens!".

"Evelyn is alive Javik" She then let go of his jaw roughly "Thats all that matters".

He slowly reached for his jaw and rubbed it after being held by her tight grip and he just looked down as Jaylah just looked to her front while resting her hands on her lap, it was a few seconds on silence and soon Javik looked to Jaylah's hands in her lap and he slowly reached out and gently held on to one of them.

Feeling his hand on her's she slowly turned her head to him and just looked at him as he looked at her. "How's your wound?".

Jaylah looked down to her shirt and gently placed her hand on the stab wound in her chest. "It's fine, I just need to let it heal but I wont be able to do anything until it fully heals".

Javik looked down to her hand on her chest. "I'm just happy you are alive, dont know what I do if you died". He whispered and Jaylah slowly looked at him seeing the relief and peace in his eyes.

The two just looked at each other and all it brought was peace in the others eyes, despite everything that's happened they were happy to be alive.

"I have something for you" Javik whispered and he got up then went to his desk with Jaylah just watching him, she watched him as he pulled a draw open and pulled out a small box as turned back to her.

Her eyes looked to the small box in his hands with curiosity wondering what was inside it as he came to her and sat next to her on the bed again.

"It took awhile.." Javik whispered and looked at her for a few seconds, he then smiled and slowly handed it to her and she just looked at it. "But I managed to get it working again".

Now Jaylah was curious, she looked up at Javik and saw him give a slow nod. Looking back down at the box she slowly took the small box from his hands and gently placed it on her lap. Her heart raced as she placed her hands on the lid of the box and after a few moments she slowly lifted the lid and what she saw inside made her take a deep breath.

Inside the box was her cassette player, restored to its former glory with new components and a stronger metal casing. It looked brand new and inside it was a cassette tape ready to be played.

"How did you..." Jaylah looked to him a little confused with her eyes watering.

Javik shrugged his shoulders. "I know how to fix things...my mother used to have one and she showed me how to fix it. Sadly I couldn't fix the original tape that was in it, so I just put one of your other ones in to test it".

She looked back down into the box and gently picked up the cassette player with one hand and just looked it over and saw it was just perfectly restored, she then placed her thumb over the play button and after a slow deep breath she hit play and the little gadget began to work its magic.

A peace and soothing sound of music played and echoed in the room and all Jaylah could do was just look down at the cassette player just playing the music, she felt peace looking down at the only memory she had back in the galaxy she came from.

"Javik..." She slowly looked back to him. "Thank you" She whispered and Javik gently placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Its the least I can do".

The two just looked at each other and after a few seconds Jaylah slowly began to lean in while never taking her eyes of his and Javik slowly leaned in half way, their breathing grew shallow as they got closer and their eyes looked to each others lips as they could feel the hot air from each others mouths. The urge to lock lips was becoming harder to resist, Jaylah slowly opened her mouth and so did Javik and were about to connect but it never happened.

As soon as they close there was a knock of Javik's door and they quickly pulled back coughing a little embarrassed, Javik stood up and headed to the door while Jaylah looked down at her restored cassette player with her heart still racing. Javik came to the door and opened it and standing right there was Poe and he looked troubled.

"Poe? what's up?" Javik asked and Poe looked down the hall he came from then looked back at him.

"We lost contact with a few of our scouts on route to Takkodana, I think the First Order was involved" Poe stated and Javik looked back at Jaylah who looked back at them as she heard the bad news.

-Knights Of Ren Ship-

Strapped in a torture device and screaming in absolute agony was a Resistance Pilot as high electric currents went through his body, the pilot was captured during his scouting mission to Takkodana to find any signs or clues of Rey. However his ship came under attack by a pirates who came past him and were handed to the First Order for a ransom.

The torture was long and painful and there was no mercy as a storm trooper at the device controls raised the voltage and the screams continued to echo in the room.

After a lengthy process the storm trooper turned off the voltage and the pilot went limp as he body burn and he was completely drained of energy as he tried to collect his breath.

"Mistress Ren, we arnt getting anything out of him" The Storm Trooper looked to Ranza Ren who was in the room with them, during the whole ordeal she just stood there in front of the Pilot and watched him during torture and she didnt even say a word. All she did was watch the man scream in agony.

Ranza Ren slowly turned her head to her right and looked at the trooper. "Leave..".

Without hesitation the Storm Trooper left the room leaving Ranza and the poor pilot alone in the room.

As the door closed sealing them inside she then looked to the weakened Pilot in the torture device. "For a pilot you sure are a strong one, almost an hour and yet you haven't given us anything".

The Pilot took slow deep breaths as his kept his head low as he body just refused to work for him but his voice was still working. "I...dont talk...to First Order scum..".

"I can see that.." Ranza whispered and thats when she moved closer and gripped the man by the jaw and forced him to look at her, at that point she saw his eyes widen as he looked at every inch of her mask.

"But I am not First Order, I am a Knight Of Ren...and I am far worse then any Storm Trooper you ever faced." Ranza Ren whispered in a cruel voice as the pilot just looked at her.

"Unless you tell me what I want to here, you will endure so much pain that you will beg for death" She then gripped his neck hard and squeezed hard making the pilot gasp for air.

"Tell me where she is...where is the Resistance?, where is Kenobi?" She spoke slow and evil making sure the pilot could understand her.

"I...wont.." The Pilot struggled to breath and at that moment Ranza released her grip from his throat and coughed and gasped for air after the death grip from Ranza. She just watched him try to collect his breath and deep down she loved seeing this Resistance Pilot suffer before her.

"I hear the Resistance isnt doing too well" Ranza calmly spoke as she turned and took a few steps away from the pilot. "How do you hope to win when your precious Jedi are defeated".

"Your wrong...as long as Evelyn lives...she will never give up, neither will we" The Pilot tried to speak.

"A very fine specimen of a woman, I agree" Ranza then slowly turned and looked to the Pilot. "But she is no Jedi, she failed to train Rey Skywalker and because of her failure...the daughter of the great Luke Skywalker turned to the Dark Side and ran".

"She abandoned The Resistance, the last hope of the galaxy turned her back from it all" Ranza mocked.

The Pilot managed to gain enough strength to look up to her. "I never believed in the Jedi...I believed in the people...I didn't believe in Evelyn because she was a Jedi, I believed in her and Leia because they are doing what is right. I don't fear The First Order and I don't fear the Sith...your tricks don't frighten me".

"I see" Ranza slowly walked back to the Pilot and stopped at arms length. "Then you wont be frightened if I take what I want?".

She then stepped closer and raised her arm then opened her hand in front of the pilot's face. "Kenobi...where is she?" She spoke in a slow and spiteful tone as she focused on his mind and he reacted to her power as she began to probe his mind.

The Pilot shut his eyes tight and grunted in pain as he tried to fight back but the sheer force of her power continued to fight through his barriers and it felt like his brain was being torn apart.

"Where is Kenobi?..." Ranza asked again and she balled her fist and at that moment the pilot screamed in agony and the pain he felt was worse then the torture he previously endured.

"You will give me...everything" Ranza whispered and the screams echoed out of the room and into the halls of the Knights Of Ren's ship and some passing Storm Troopers looked to the door hearing the ear shattering screams.

They could only imagine the pain that Ranza Ren was inflicting on the Resistance Pilot.

**"Ranza has struck gold and is now trying to get information on the location of Evelyn Kenobi, however if Ranza figures out where Evelyn is she will know where the Resistance is...any way apologise if this was short but don't worry the next one will be big. But I must warn you...the next chapter is gonna be very heartbreaking...very heartbreaking :'(**


	47. Chapter 47: Love And Loss

**"Heres another chapter and all I can say guys and girls...get the tissues ready"**

Chapter 47: Love and Loss

"Rey" The sound of a woman jolted Rey awake and she quickly sat up from her bed side and looked around startled, after a few moments Rey finally calmed down but sighed in frustration as she pulled her hand made blanket from her body and slowly stood up rubbing her eyes. For the fifth time in a day Rey heard Evelyn's voice echo through her mind and Rey was doing every in her power to ignore it, but it was too much to simply ignore.

After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Rey looked to Tess on the other side of the large shelter and saw the little girl sleeping soundly and curled up in her blanket, ever since meeting Tess in the markets the two formed a very strong bond and ever since the time Rey protected her attack from Tess's brother and his goons they were inseparable.

Smiling at Tess as she slept Rey slowly walked up to her and knelt down beside her and put an extra blanket over her and made sure she was tucked in and as Rey tucked her in she saw Tess give a little smile in her sleep as she mumbled, soon Tess was tucked in and Rey gently removed a loose strand of hair from the little girl's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You deserve better then this life Tess" Rey whispered as she watched her sleep for a few seconds before moving over to the fire pit in the middle of their shelter. It was the middle of the night in the desert and it was the coldest time of the year and the temperature dropping to dangeous levels and if they weren't careful there would be a chance they will die of the cold.

Moments past and Rey finally got a small fire going and sat with her legs crossed with her hands resting on her knees and all she did was look at the fire as everything else around her just faded. Deep in her thoughts she was just thinking about herself way back before she met BB8 in the desert, she had nothing to look forward to in life all except hold on to hope that her parents would come and collect her.

But now her family was gone, her father and mother was dead and she threw away her friends and the only person she ever loved. Now she was back to square one, only this time she knew she would die of old age here and she was happy to accept it now. It was all she deserved.

"Come home Rey.." Evelyn's voice echoed in Rey's mind again and she closed her eyes as she lowered her hand and rubbed her forehead clearly fed up, not because of hearing Evelyn's voice but because she deeply missed her touch.

Every time Evelyn held on to Rey she was always gently and her skin was warm, her blonde hair was softer then anything she ever touched and the taste of her lips was beyond anything in the galaxy. She would give anything to see her again but she reminded herself that she didnt deserve her.

Rey then picked up a stick and poked the fire trying to keep her mind of Evelyn but after a few pokes her mind was focused on Evelyn again and it was just harder trying to think of something else, Rey slowly placed the stick back on the ground and she lowered her head and closed her eyes as her emotions came to the surface. Rey now became addicted to the visions of Evelyn and she could no longer stop herself from thinking about her.

Slowly opening her eyes which were now watered Rey looking to the fire and just looked at it as a tear fell down her cheek, she needed to do something. She needed to see if Evelyn was ok, there was only one way to do it.

Removing the tear from her face she took a slow deep breath and slowly placed her hands on her knees and did everything in her power to achieve absolute focus, soon she slowly closed her eyes and focused on what she wanted to see more then anything else in the galaxy.

-Last Horizon, Medical Ward-

In the middle of the night and in her room of the Medical Ward , the comatose Evelyn was being kept company Leia who was sitting by her bedside holding Evelyn's hand while gently smoothing the top of it with her other hand, Leia had been in the Medical Ward more time then anywhere else and even though she still did her duty as a general she always spent her free time keeping Evelyn company and just waited for her to wake up.

Gently tracing her fingers on the top of Evelyn's hand she suddenly felt Evelyn's hand slightly grip Leia's, this action alerted Leia because this was the first time she ever saw movement from Evelyn since she gave her mind and body to the Force and thats then she felt her grip tighen just a tiny bit more. Something was happening and Leia looked up to Evelyn's face.

The eyelids of Evelyn were twitching and that was when Leia felt a force nearby, something familier and it drew to Evelyn. Slowly getting up out of her seat Leia leaned over and looked down at Evelyn and saw her eyes moving behind her eyelids, what ever was drawing to her was something powerful.

Leia continued to watch Evelyn's facial expressions very carefully and after a few seconds Evelyn took in a slow deep breath and a tear escape through her eyelids and trailed down her cheek, Leia's worry for her started to build wondering if it was something terrible so trusting her own instincts she gently took her hand off Evelyn's and as gently as she possibly could she rested her hand on the young girl's forehead and closed her eyes.

Leia connected with Evelyn and all she felt from her was nothing but goodness in her heart, she felt compassion, joy and innocence echoing within Evelyn and it was the most beautiful thing she ever felt in this time of darkness. Leia discovered that Evelyn kept everyone she ever knew close to her heart and shockingly she even felt that Evelyn still loved Ben, even after everything he did.

"Little Wing..." Leia whispered as she kept her eyes closed and she was just so proud of Evelyn's spirit and strong heart, but as soon as she dived deeper into Evelyn's mind she felt a powerful pulse.

Frowning while keeping her eyes close Leia reached out to this pulse in Evelyn's mind and she could feel sadness, fear and regret. But it wasnt from Evelyn, it was from what ever was reaching for her.

Diving deeper into Evelyn's mind, Leia focused on this invading force and nothing else. A few small items in the room slowly started to lift into the air because of the raw power and Leia took a few deep breaths as she closed her eyes tighter. Suddenly she felt who was in Evelyn's minds.

In that exact moment Leia and even Evelyn snapped their eyes open. "Rey!" they both said in unison and Evelyn suddenly sat up in a panic only for Leia to quickly grab her and stop her from falling.

"Evelyn calm down! your safe!" Leia held on to her and Evelyn out of panic and lack of breath clutched on to Leia as her widened eyes looked at her surroundings.

"I felt her!...I was connected!" Evelyn struggled through lack of air as she held on to Leia.

"I know I felt her too..." Leia responded as she caressed Evelyn's back to calm her down and they just remained silent as Evelyn collected herself. "Leia...". Evelyn whispered and Leia pulled back and looked into Evelyn's eyes which were full of tears.

"I was in her mind...know where she is..." Evelyn whispered as a tear fell down her face.

-Leia's quarters-

"She's at Jakku?" Poe frowned as he and Finn were in Leia's office looking at Leia as she stood in front of her desk.

"Rey and Evelyn connected through the Force, I dont know if Rey intended to reveal her location but Evelyn dived into her mind and saw her memories" Leia explained.

"What did she see?" Finn said with hope.

Leia looked to the side remembering what Evelyn said and then looked back at Finn and Poe. "Evelyn saw everything after the Temple, she took Ben's ship and headed straight back to Jakku. She also saw some kind of junkyard in Rey's memories".

Finn's memory jogged and looked to Poe. "Niima outpost! Thats where she's at!". Poe looked to Finn. "Then thats where we go, but that doesn't mean she lives there. She could be anywhere miles away from that outpost".

"At least we know where she's at now, I say we go now. Contact Jessika and get her to head to that outpost" Finn stated and Poe nodded. "Already ahead of you".

Poe then turned and rushed out the door pulling out his radio and Finn watched him leave and then slowly turned his attention back to Leia.

"Evelyn...has she been told yet?" Finn asked a little concerned and Leia lowered her head and leaned back on her desk. "No, not yet. I honestly dont know how to tell her, but she needs to know".

Finn slowly took a step forward. "Is there anything I can do?" he whispered and Leia looked up to him and just gave a tiny smile and placed her hand on his. "Find Rey, bring her home".

"But what about the damage done to Evelyn...she may not want to see Rey again" Finn questioned a little concerned.

Leia's smiled dropped knowing what Finn is saying may be true, but deep down she hoped it wont happen. "We have to hope that doesn't happen Finn, its all we have...there's something else as well".

"What is it?" Finn asked.

Taking a slow deep breath she let go of Finn's hand and slowly made her way around her desk and looked out to the storm outside through her window. "They are more powerful together..".

Finn frowned in confusion as he listened to her go on. "When I dived into Evelyn's mind, I felt raw power...the energy of it was combined by Evelyn and Rey's connection. I knew their connection was strong.." She then slowly turned and looked to Finn. "But what I felt...was unlike anything I ever felt or witnessed".

The words hit Finn hard and he looked to the side and thought for a moment. "The Force..." He then looked back at Leia. "It was no accident they found each other was it?".

Leia gave a slow nod. "No, it wasnt...what I saw made me understand things a lot more clearer. Without Rey..Evelyn will fall, without Evelyn...Rey will also fall".

Finn thought for a moment and deep down he could feel something special between them and it wasn't just the relationship they had, it was something raw and untamed and for some reason he now understood the importance of both of them.

Leia slowly walked forward to Finn and he looked to her as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Find Rey, bring her home Finn...".

Finn saw the emotion in Leia's eyes and now fully understood the importance of the situation, in order for The Resistance to win this war..they would need both Evelyn and Rey to work together.

After a few moments Finn placed his own hand on her shoulder. "I'll bring her home Leia, I promise".

"I know Finn, I know you will" Leia whispered and with that Finn turned and headed out of the room with determination to bring Rey home, he didnt know how he was going to do it but he wasnt going to come back until she was on the Falcon with him.

Leia on the other hand now had a serious problem, possibly one of the hardest thing she was ever about to do, she had to tell Evelyn about the damage that had been done to her.

-Medical Ward, Evelyn's room-

Laying in her bed just looking up at the ceiling, Evelyn was just reliving the terrible battle she had with Rey back in the temple on Moraband. She never would have thought something like that would ever happened and it broke her heart have to fight Rey who was now consumed by the Dark Side, she felt completely useless and unworthy.

Grunting in pain as she moved slightly she looked down and lifted her top to look at her stomach and she felt great pain pulsing from her abdomen, she still had horrific images of Rey slicing her there with her own lightsaber and she honestly didnt know how she survived such an attack. She was severely lucky to be alive right now.

As she looked down at her stomach she suddenly heard the door leading out of her room slide open and she turned her attention to it and saw Leia slowly walk in and had a look of worry.

"Leia...are you going after Rey?" Evelyn asked as she gently covered her stomach while trying not to touch it from the raw pain, Leia slowly sat down next to Evelyn's bedside. "Poe and Finn are going to be heading out in the next few hours, dont worry, they'll bring her back".

Evelyn moved a little and grunted trying to get comfortable as she looked to Leia who had her head lowered not looking at her. "Leia, it wasn't her fault...she was tricked, I saw the look of regret in her eyes when she saw I was real. The temple messed with her mind, she couldn't tell the difference between fabrications and reality until it was too late".

"I know Little Wing...I know" Leia whispered still looking down at her hands in her lap and Evelyn just continued to look at her. "Dont be angry with Leia..." She whispered.

"Its not that Evelyn..." Leia then slowly looked up to her. "Its about you...".

Evelyn frowned a little confused. "What is it?".

"I dont know how to tell you..." She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I fear its gonna destroy you".

Now Evelyn's heart was beating out of her chest hearing the worry in Leia's voice. "Leia...what is it?".

Sighing, Leia looked back up to her and gently placed her hand in Evelyn's while resting the her other hand on top of her's and Evelyn saw Leia's eyes starting to tear up. "It's about your injury Evelyn..".

Evelyn was now getting scared. "What about it..." She whispered almost to afraid to ask as her own eyes began to water.

Lowering her head and taking a deep breath trying to find the courage to speak, Leia looked back up to her and delivered to bad news to her. "Evelyn...the injury to your stomach...".

Leia lowered her head as a tear broke loose and was too afraid to tell her but Evelyn wanted to know. "Leia...what has happened...".

Sniffling knowing what she was about to say would destroy Evelyn she slowly looked up to her one more time. "The damage to your stomach caused by Rey...has caused severe damage to your womb."

The words from Leia hit Evelyn like a prick wall and her entire body just went cold as Leia continued. "We...couldnt repair it Evelyn...we had to remove it from you, I'm so sorry Little Wing".

Leia shed another tear as she lowered her head and Evelyn's world came crashing down, shock completely took over her as she slowly looked up to the ceiling as multiple tears suddenly fell down her cheeks. She was just destroyed by the news and lost the will to speak or even think.

Evelyn was now unable to have any children, the dream of being a mother was now gone and she was just broken.

Leia slowly looked up to Evelyn and just saw her looking up at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face. "I am sorry Little Wing...so sorry".

Evelyn didnt respond as she continued to look at the ceiling just completely broken, and after a few seconds Evelyn took a deep breath as more tears fell down her cheek.

"Can..you leave me Leia, I...just want to be alone right now" Evelyn whispered just in an emotional state and it just broke Leia's heart, it was no lie she expected this but to see it happen was just too painful.

Slowly nodding she slowly stood up and gently leaned down over Evelyn and placed a loving kiss on her forehead, all Evelyn did was close her eyes as more tears fell. Soon Leia removed her lips from Evelyn's forehead and looked down at her and saw nothing in Evelyn's eyes as she opened them again and continued to look up to the ceiling.

"Don't give up Little Wing...please" Leia whispered and Evelyn didnt respond and Leia knew there was nothing she could do for now, after a few seconds Leia turned and slowly walked away from Evelyn's bed and to the door and before she left the room she looked back to Evelyn and saw her slowly turn to her side facing away from her.

Taking a deep breath, Leia then left the room leaving Evelyn alone in her sorrow and all Evelyn did was just look into the distance, feeling absolutely nothing as her tears continued to fall.

**"Yeah...this is the damage Rey did to Evelyn back on Moraband in the heart of the temple. Now Evelyn is unable to have children and her life has been turned upside down, I'm sorry if this upset you but I needed to raise the bar to make Guardian Of The Jedi the darkest chapter in my trilogy. The first part of the next chapter will show Rey's connection to Evelyn and then will focus on Finn, Poe and Chewie as they head to Jakku. Get ready for the next chapter guys.**


	48. Chapter 48: A Hidden Truth

**"Welcome back! The first part of the chapter takes place at the same time at the final part of the last chapter just before Evelyn wakes up and then it will jump a few hours after she wakes up. There will be some hidden truths in this chapter. Please enjoy"**

Chapter 48: A Hidden Truth

Rey sat by her fire place with Tess still sleeping in her bed space while Rey was reaching out to Evelyn through the Force. With her hands resting on her crossed legs she achieved absolute focus, her forehead was beginning to form sweat and soon she felt Evelyn. Suddenly Rey opened her eyes and saw herself standing in a medical room and right there in front of her was Evelyn laying in a bed and she was heartbroken to see the woman she ever loved in such a state.

Her heart was beating out of her chest as she slowly walked to the side of the bed with her eyes never leaving Evelyn, Rey's breathing was heavy and her mind was just filled with more and more images of the fight at the temple. Ever since arriving at Moraband Temple all she saw was phantoms of those she cared accusing her of being weak and selfish, she had no choice but to fight the phantoms as she forced her way through the temple.

With every phantom she cut down more replaced them, anger slowly consumed her as she couldnt get rid of them and she lost her mind to the darkside believing everything she now saw was just fake, until it was too late.

Rey faced Evelyn who she fought was a fake and in their battle they went back and forth until Rey slashed Evelyn's stomach with her own lightsaber, at that moment she realised what she had just done.

The one image of her slashing Evelyn's stomach repeated over and over again in her mind, seeing the look of shock and betrayel in Evelyn's eyes. Rey was just broken over what she did and her eyes started to water as she looked down at Evelyn's hand and after a few seconds she gently placed her hand on top of Evelyn's.

Suddenly she connected to Evelyn and her eyes widened as her breathing grew heavier, she now knew the damage she did to Evelyn. Rey could see into Evelyn's body and she saw the damage to her stomach, Rey discovered she had damaged Evelyn's womb with the lightsaber and to her absolute horror she found out it was beyond healing and was removed from her.

Rey could not believe what she had done, cause of her recklessness she destroyed Evelyn's chances of ever becoming a mother. Evelyn would never be able to carry children and Rey just felt absolutely destroyed. She cant believe she was this kind of monster.

"Little Wing...I am so sorry for what I did to you" Rey whispered as a tear fell down her cheek while looking to Evelyn's face. "I was weak, unwise...I am not the one you believed me to be".

Taking a deep breath trying to control her emotions she leaned in closer while keeping her hand on top of Evelyn's. "The galaxy doesnt need me...it needs something far stronger to protect it, what they need is you...its always been you".

Rey's eyes examined Evelyn's sleeping form and deep down she would love nothing more then to see those beautiful blue eyes again, but deep down she didnt deserve to see them.

"I dont deserve the things you gave me, I dont deserve forgiveness from you...but there is something you should know" Rey whispered and leaned in closer just admiring Evelyn's beauty.

"Before all this...before meeting you, I had dreams...I was afraid to tell you, but I'm not afraid anymore." Rey took a deep breath as she gently took her hand off Evelyn's and gently placed it on Evelyn's cheek.

"The Falcon wasnt the first time I met you, but in my dreams...I saw you there...just as I'm seeing you now. In those dreams I was slowly drawn to you, wanted to know you...I felt safe when I saw you in my dreams" Rey whispered as she gently traced her thumb on Evelyn's cheek.

"The person I saw was one I wanted to know...it was one I grew to love, and when I saw you on the Falcon I knew it was more then just a dream...but a sign I would meet you" Another tear fell down her cheek.

"Thats why I cared about you so much when we met, because you were the one I saw every night...and I was afraid to tell you then".

Rey leaned in a little closer. "We may never meet again, you may not want to. But know this...for the rest of my days you will always remain in my dreams.".

"I love you Little Wing" Rey whispered. "You hear me...I love you...and I always will". She then gently placed her lips on Evelyn's and gave her a slow loving kiss knowing this will be the last time she will ever see her again.

The taste of her lips overpowered her senses and Rey didnt want it to end, but sadly it had to. She slowly pulled back taking one more look at Evelyn and suddenly she saw Evelyn slightly move her head which panicked her and suddenly Rey turned seeing Leia appear on the other side of the bed looking at Evelyn.

Knowing Leia hadn't sensed her yet Rey quickly cut the connection and was back in her shelter looking at the fire taking a few deep breaths after the experience she just went through, more tears fell down her face as she lowered her head knowing this was the last time she was ever gonna see Evelyn again.

-Few hours later-

It had been three hours since Evelyn woke and word quickly reached every soldier in The Resistance that Rey Skywalker was finally found, many were happy with the news but some were not too thrilled as they didnt trust her after what she did to one of their own. But the time to bring her back was now and marching through the hanger with supplies was Finn, Poe and Chewie and rolling up behind them was BB8 was just as determined to bring Rey back.

Finn looked around and saw alot of soldiers filled with new hope and were running around getting defences improved and their ships checked.

"Got to admit, ever since word that Rey was found people found a reason to keep fighting" Finn stated to Poe who was also looking around and spotted a few soldiers arguing.

"Yeah, but there are some who arnt to happy about it" Poe sighed and Chewie looked to him and growled. "Dont worry Chewie I'm not one of those people, I dont like her but I'm doing it for Evelyn".

Chewie mumbled happy with the answer and they walked towards the ramp of the Falcon and entered the old ship which has served them well.

Inside both Poe and Chewie turned left down the hall towards the cockpit while Finn turned right towards the living area, Finn needed to double check on something and made sure it was ready to take with him when they get to Jakku.

Poe and Chewie finally entered the cockpit with BB8 following behind them and watched as Poe and Chewie got the Falcon up and running, as they worked away Chewie grunted a few times asked Poe a question.

"No Jaylah and Javik arnt coming, Jaylah isnt cleared for duty and with her down Javik is assisting her with her orders on her fleet. Chewie then turned his head to him grunting once more and Poe looked to him.

"Dont worry, Leia has more then enough protection. If we find Rey quick we can be back before you know it...I just hope she is willing to come back" Poe sighed and turned back to the controls.

After a few moments the Falcon fired up its engines and its raw power echoed through the hanger catching every soldiers attention and they just stood and watched the ship power up, knowing it was on its way to bring back Skywalker.

Soon the legendary ship began to life off the ground and slowly turn as the many eyes continued to watch in awe at the ship and soon it finally pointed out to the exit of the hanger and its power continued to build, inside the cockpit Chewie and Poe finally made the final preparations and that was when Finn came into the cockpit with Rey's bag over his shoulder.

Poe looked back seeing Finn sit down in the chair behind Chewie's and he looked into Rey's bag double checking a few things. "Whats in the bag Finn?".

Finn looked up to Poe and looked into the bag for a few seconds and took a deep breath. "Something to remind Rey she is a good person".

Poe looked down at the bag in Finn's hands and wondered what was inside, what ever it was must be very valuable to Rey. Turning back to the controls in front of him he pressed a few final buttons and the Falcon was finally ready and with that he put his hand on the lever and looked to Chewie and the Wookie looked to him.

"Lets go get Rey" Poe stated and then he pulled the lever back and the Falcon shot right out of the hanger and out from the base up to the sky of Last Horizon and from her office Leia looked out of her window to see the Falcon head into the clouds and out of sight.

"Come home Rey...please" Leia whispered as she continued to look to the sky with hope, however in the Medical Ward still laying in her medical bed, Evelyn was looking out her window at the other side of her room as she heard the Falcon fly off, entering severe depression she just curled up holding herself and closed her eyes trying to block everything out.

In her sorrow she suddenly heard a familiar beeping sound coming from the foot of her bed, being very careful not to make the pain worse she slowly turned and looked down to her feet and right there standing on the tray attached to the bottom of the bed was BD-1, despite her pain she was happy to see the little droid.

"Hey BD...sorry if I had you worried" Evelyn tried putting on a brave face despite feeling defeated, BD-1 tilted his head and beeped a few more times.

"I'm ok BD, but I dont think I can go on...I failed" Evelyn looked down to her stomach and gently placed her hand on where her womb used to be. "I failed Rey, I let her turn to the Dark Side..." She then looked up to BD-1. "I dont know what to do, all my life I struggled to protect those I cared about".

She then turned her head to the window on the far side of her room. "I couldn't protect my parents, I couldn't protect Han...not even Rey. All I do is struggle...and fail" Evelyn whispered and closed her eyes as a tear escaped and fell down her cheek.

BD-1 watched her for a few seconds and saw that she really did give up and he never saw her like this before, slowly he looked out to the window for a few seconds and then turned back to Evelyn.

Jumping off the tray and on to the bed he carefully made his way up to her and she opened her eyes and turned her attention to him as he came close to her face and gently placed his head under her chin in comfort, smiling as more tears fell Evelyn gently placed her arm around him.

"Thank you little guy, I'm lucky I got you" Evelyn whispered and the two remained this way for a few seconds and soon BD-1 gently pulled back making Evelyn take her arm off him and he took a few steps back, the little droid looked at her for a few moments and Evelyn was curious. "What is it BD?".

Lowering his head, BD-1 was clearing thinking about something that he had in his memory banks, they were painful but he hoped Evelyn would understand what it would all mean. Lifting his head back up to Evelyn he let off a few quiet beeps and then turned his head to the side of the bed and began projecting a hologram of two people.

Evelyn slowly turned her head to the hologram and saw a young man who was BD-1's previous friend and he was sliding down the wall clutching a broken lightsaber and kneeling by him was an older woman, all Evelyn did was watch what BD-1 wanted to show.

"What happened? Did you find the tomb?" The woman questioned and Cal Kestis was struggling to speak through the emotion he was going through and he presented the broken lightsaber to her.

"Your master's lightsaber" The woman stated as she looked at the broken saber.

Cal Kestis soon found his voice. "I saw him...Master Tapal, I..I saw the day he died. I saw what I did" His voice was broken as he looked up to her in sorrow.

"Now its destroyed...I couldnt save him" Cal stated full of guilt but the woman was having none of it. "Cal, you were only a child".

"No" Cal quickly defended as he looked down at his master's saber. "No, I could have helped him if I had been stronger and braver, If I would have listened to him..." He then looked back up to the woman. "I could have helped him".

Evelyn's heart raced seeing Cal Kestis in such a state and seeing him blame himself for his Master's death was heart breaking, but she continued to watch as the older woman sat down on the opposite side of Cal clearly stressed.

"Cal, its time I told you everything that happened to me when I escaped the empire" The woman thought about everything that happened as she looked to Cal clutching his master's lightsaber.

"They brought Trilla in the room. And when I saw her eyes...they showed me what I had caused, she was an inquisitor" The woman had pain weighed in her voice as she looked at Cal. "And something in me gave, and I lost all control...and I tapped" She then lowered her head looking away from Cal. "To the Dark Side".

Evelyn could not believe what she just heard and despite the shock of a Jedi Master turning to the Dark Side she continued to listen as she noticed Cal now looking at the woman as she went on. "I killed them all..every last one of them except for her. And for years I couldnt forgive myself, I was a wreck because I had all this rage and I tried pushing it down but there was no hiding it from myself, all I wanted to do was die".

Everything fell silent between the woman and Cal while Evelyn shed another tear knowing this woman lost so much, the pain she carried for years because of her mistake.

"But then I learnt about the holocron" The woman spoke and this caught Evelyn's attention alot more.

"A spark of hope that there could be a future, that we could move on" The words hit Evelyn hard and she couldn't help but repeat it in her mind over and over again as she watched on.

Suddenly the older woman got up and looked down at Cal still sitting on the ground. "Get up".

After a few moments Cal slowly got to his feet and looked at the woman and Evelyn just made sure to catch every word what was said.

"I cant change what I did no more than you can change what happened to your master, its in the past. But Cal, you have to make the choice to move one" The woman spoke making sure Cal was getting every word she threw at him and Evelyn turned her attention to the young man who was silent for a while.

"How?" Cal finally questioned and soon the older woman pointed at the broken saber in his hand. "You're gonna start with this".

Evelyn watched as Cal slowly brought his master's saber up to his front and he just looked at it until the woman held on to it too and made Cal look up to her.

"You are going to build a new one" The woman stated and the hologram faded away and all Evelyn did was look at the place the hologram was displayed.

"He blamed himself for his Master's death...he looked...defeated..like he couldnt go on" She whispered and looked to BD-1 and the droid looked to her as well.

"And that woman...she lost her apprentice, just like I lost Rey" Evelyn slowly placed the side of her head back on her pillow and just closed her eyes in sorrow, she hated what she just saw. However that wasnt the full message BD-1 wanted to give Evelyn, the droid turned his head back to where he projected the hologram and activated another one and Evelyn slowly opened her eyes again to see the hologram of Cal and the woman again.

They were facing away from her looking out to something and soon Evelyn saw the two turn and face each other.

"Cal, you will be tested" The woman stated and Cal looked back to what ever they were looking at and he took a deep breath "Yeah, but I'm ready".

"I dont mean just here" The woman warned and Cal looked to her again as she went on while pulling a saber part from her belt. "Every Jedi faces the Dark Side, and its very easy to fail".

Evelyn watched on as Cal looked to the saber part in the woman's hand and soon he looked back up to her. "Your still struggling with the Dark Side, even after cutting yourself off from the Force".

The woman looked down at the piece in her hand for a few seconds and then looked back up to Cal. "We will always struggle, but that is the test".

Evelyn frowned at the statement and slowly took her head off the pillow and gently pushed herself with her arm to support her as she looked on.

"Its the choice to keep fighting, that makes us who we are" The woman stated and the words hit Evelyn in the chest like a wall, the hologram ended and Evelyn lowered her head going over those words.

"Every Jedi faces the Dark Side...we will always struggle" Evelyn whispered reminding herself of those words and soon she looked to BD-1 who was looking back at her while taking a few steps forward to her.

Taking a slow deep breath she gently placed her hand on BD's head and he pushed his head into her palm in support. "Its the choice to keep fighting...that makes us who we are".

BD-1 let out a quiet beep in agreement and she smiled at him understanding what he was trying to tell her, soon she slowly looked back to the window and her smile dropped not of sorrow but of understanding and whispered the words once more. "Its the choice to keep fighting, that makes us who we are".

The Millennium Falcon had finally left the planet and headed straight into space, Finn, Poe, Chewie and BB8 were determined to bring Rey Skywalker back no matter how long it would take and soon the Falcon quickly shot into lightspeed heading straight for Jakku, the very planet were it all began.

**"Rey had dreams of Evelyn even before she met her and she kept it hidden all this time until now, Evelyn learns a few lessons that the Jedi will always struggle but the choice to keep fighting is what makes them who they are, will it be enough for Evelyn to find her strength again, we will find out soon. Next chapter will be on Jakku. Get ready!**


	49. Chapter 49: The Search For Skywalker

**"Welcome to another chapter! After over a month of vanishing after the battle at the Moraband Temple. Rey is about to be found".**

Chapter 49: The Search For Skywalker

Kneeling down in her private quarters facing the front of a hologram panel, Ranza Ren had successfully got the information she needed from the Resistance Pilot that she and the Knights captured. Now she was ready to report her findings to her Master.

Taking a few deep breaths she soon heard the hologram panel activate and soon a life size projection of Kylo Ren appeared before her but she kept her head down in respect as he looked down at her.

"My Master, I have discovered the location of the Resistance's new base" Ranza then slowly looked up to Kyloe Ren. "Its on a planet called Last Horizon here in the Outer Rim, we will be heading there shortly to finish them once and for all".

Kylo Ren smirked as he looked down at his apprentice. "You have down well my apprentice, thanks to you we will now finish them once and for all".

Ranza then lowered her head taking a deep breath. "Kenobi is there...I have waited to face her again".

"Control yourself Ranza, you will have your chance to face her. Right now just focus on destroying the remainder of the Resistance, do not underestimate the fleet they have with them either" Kylo Ren warned.

"The fleet belonging to the bounty hunter called Jaylah" Ranza questioned still keeping her head low.

"Yes, the best chance is the element of surprise. Send a few Star Destroyers in a surprise attack, then send in a dreadnaught to destroy the base once you clear it out" Kylo Ren stated and Ranza looked up to him.

"Why not just destroy the base itself?" Ranza questioned.

"Because you, the Knights and a few transports of troopers will be planet side way before the attack, we need to make sure the leaders and Kenobi don't leave that planet. Once you kill the leaders then order the dreadnaught to destroy the base to erase all trace of the Resistance, Jedi don't kill easily and getting you planet side is the best way to improve our chances" Kylo Ren stated.

Ranza looked at him for a few moments and then lowered her head. "If that is your wish then I will see it through my master".

Kylo Ren just looked down at her and his face was serious "I'm heading out to the edge of dark space to get the next piece that will ensure our victory, do not underestimate your enemy...even when you believe you are winning".

"Through your training I will kill the last Kenobi" Ranza Ren whispered and without saying a word Kylo Ren disconnected the hologram leaving his apprentice alone in her quarters.

"I'm coming for you Kenobi..." Ranza Ren whispered in anger.

-On route to Jakku-

The long wait was finally over, after weeks and weeks of searching for Rey Skywalker they finally discovered where she was hiding. Thanks to Evelyn's connection through the Force she connected through Rey during their Force Bond and her memories became Evelyn's.

Through her mind Evelyn discovered that Rey had returned to Jakku where she was living all her young life and now the Millennium Falcon was flying through lightspeed towards the destination of Jakku, inside its cockpit Finn was holding the two pieces of Rey's broken lightsaber and his heart was racing as he looked down at the weapon.

Memories of when he first met Rey on Jakku filled his mind and it only seemed like yesterday that he defected from the First Order by helping Poe escape and soon meeting Rey on the planet of sand.

"Just got word from Jessika, she's gonna meet us close to Neema outpost" Poe stated as he adjusted a few systems.

Chewie looked to Poe and grunted catching the pilots attention "Dont worry we will be far enough away so the outpost cant see the ship, last thing we want is to have the Falcon stolen".

Soon the Falcon shot out of lightspeed and was finally headed to the planet of Jakku, back to where it all began.

Breaking through the planet's atmosphere the Falcon sored down from the sky and down to the planet surface.

Miles and miles away from Neema Outpost, Jessika Pava stood on top of her X-Wing looking through her scope towards the outpost itself, it was a small outpost and she assumed it wouldn't be too hard to search the whole area. Lowering her scope she pulled out her radio and called the Falcon.

"Poe, this is Jessika what's your position?"

Soon Poe responded. "Not far from you, should see us coming down right now". On que Jessika looked to the far west of the outpost and she saw the Falcon come through the clouds and towards her position.

Jumping off her X-Wing she continued to watch the Falcon fly her way so she took out a smoke grenade, turned and threw it as hard as she right past her X-Wing and towards the large open area which was perfect for the Falcon to land.

"I see the smoke, coming in to land" Poe radioed and soon Jessika watched as the Falcon came flying over her head and past the landing zone only for it to quickly turn and slow down as it finally came to its landing zone.

Moments had past and Finn, Poe, Chewie and even BB8 were standing over a small hill over looking the Neema Outpost in the far distance. They all hoped Rey was in or living near the outpost.

"How should we do this?" Jessika questioned as they continued to look at the Outpost, Poe looked to her "I want you and BB8 to stay here while me, Chewie and Finn head down there".

Finn then looked to him "You sure you want to see her, last thing we want is you to ram twenty questions down her throat".

Poe sighed and looked to Finn. "I'm not gonna talk to her, you are Finn and the way I see it you are the one who can talk her around".

"That was exactly what I was going to suggest, if we see her just let me do the talking" Finn then looked up to Chewie and the Wookie looked to him. "You ok with that Chewie?".

The Wookie grunted in agreement and Finn gave a slow nod to him and at that point BB8 rolled up beside Finn and beeped alot up at Finn as the droid got his attention. "We'll bring her back BB, I promise".

BB8 looked out to the outpost in the far distance and he could recall the day he met Rey, it only seemed like yesterday he was caught up in a net by a scavenger only to be rescued by someone he now considered a true friend.

Poe looked up to the sky and saw the sun just over the horizon, he figured out if they moved now they could be at the outpost when the sun was at its highest peak which would mean the outpost would be crawling with traders, it was possibly the only time they had a chance to find her.

"Well lets get moving then, by the time we get there it will be the peak of the day and that place will be packed and its a safe bet Rey will be among them" Poe stated and began to make his way down the hill to begin the long walk to the outpost.

Jessika then looked to Finn and Chewie. "Good luck guys, and be careful" she spoke in a supportive tone and both Finn and Chewie looked to her and gave a nod to her and with that she turned back to the Falcon with BB8 following behind her, with that both Chewie and Finn started making their way down the hill to catch up with Poe.

It was going to be a few hours to get there but they were determined to find Rey.

-Miles Away From Neema Outpost, Rey's Shelter-

In the middle of the desert, deep in the wreckage of a First Order fighter both Rey and Tess were sleeping silently in their bed spaces. As the days went on the two's bond grew stronger and stronger to the point they were now sleeping next to each other.

Little Tess was facing away from Rey while the older scavenger was on her back with one hand on her stomach and the other just above her head, she was breathing heavier then Tess and she was frowning in her sleep.

For the last few nights Rey was starting to feel a force draw her in her dreams, it sounded mysterious but somehow familiar. What ever it was didn't come from her connection through Evelyn, this feeling was something new.

Suddenly she jolted awake with widened eyes as she looked up to the ceiling of their shelter, once again she felt a warm sensation on her left cheek. It was mysterious but at the same time comforting.

Rey slowly sat up placing her hand over her cheek just having no clue what was going on with her, soon she looked down to her side seeing little Tess sleeping soundly and her breathing was so calm and peaceful.

Give her a small smile Rey gently pulled Tess's blanket a bit more over her little shoulders making sure she would keep warm before starting her day.

Sitting at a handmade table Rey was getting two portions ready for her and Tess but would make sure to give Tess a little more of her own portion to make sure little Tess can gain a lot more strength, as she placed a packet of powder into a bowl of water she sudden caught glimpse of her hand and she froze.

Rey's skin was getting its colour back, what was pale white was slowly turning back to tanned and she was just shocked by this. With her heart racing she looked to her left and saw a small sheet of stainless steel and she reached out for it and rubbed one side of it as clean as possible then looked at it.

She could slightly see her reflection but it was enough to see her skin properly and just like her hands she notice the colour of her skin was returning, Rey's bright orange eyes began to water as she placed a free hand over her mouth just shocked with happiness and she could also see the small black veins around her face was slowly fading too. For the first time in weeks Rey was happy.

Rey let her tears fall and she cried in silence for a while as she was relieved she recovering.

"Rey?" Tess's voice jolted Rey and she quickly rubbed her eyes and turned to look at Tess with a small smile. "Hey Tess".

Trying to not to worry her Rey acted natural but Tess wasn't stupid, she knew she was crying so she threw her blanket off her and slowly stood up looking at Rey with concern. "You were crying, are you ok?".

Rey's emotions came back and she took a deep breath giving Tess a small smile. "Yes, I am now".

Tess was a little confused and suddenly it hit her and she came up to Rey and looked at her face and her eyes widened. "Rey, your getting better!".

Rey continued to smile as she nodded and out of nowhere Tess chuckled and embraced her and Rey did the same and they held on to each other tightly. "How are you getting better?" Tess asked still hugging Rey and soon she pulled back looking at Rey who rubbed her eye removing one more tear.

"I honestly don't know, I just woke up and saw it" Rey admitted and Tess smiled as she was very happy to see Rey getting better, they didn't know what the day was going to bring but this moment was gonna ease the stress of salvaging for the day.

Despite waking up late the two enjoyed their breakfast and just spoke about where they should go to scavenge and of course they decided to go back to the destroyed Star Destroyer they were working on for two weeks, they needed to make sure there was nothing left to take but before they could make the trip back to the Star Destroyer they needed to go to the outpost for a few supplies.

-Neema Outpost-

After hours of walking across the sands of Jakku Finn, Poe and Chewie were finally reached the entrance of the outpost and the sun was at its highest peak. Entering through the main gate Finn had flash backs of this place and it was just crazy that so much has happened in such a short time.

"Its crazy to think we are back here, never thought I'd see this place again" Finn stated as he looked to the markets were dozens of people were trading and Poe came and stood next to him scanning the area.

"Feel the same way too Finn, we just hope we got here in time to bump into her" Poe stated and then looked back to Chewie. "Stay here at the entrance Chewie, if she comes enters or leaves you radio us".

Chewie grunted and nodded then turned to find shade near the entrance out of sight and Poe and Finn who adjusted Rey's backpack on him looked back to the markets.

"I say we split up and cover more ground" Poe advised and Finn looked to him. "Good idea, just be careful we don't know what some of these people are capable off".

"Don't have to tell me twice, lets go" Poe tapped Finn's back and the two went off in different directions in the market hoping to find Rey.

The Market was full of customers willing to work and trade for essentials and other things they desired, Finn headed to the west side of the market keeping both eyes sharp for Rey. Deep down he was worried about her, knowing what she did he couldn't help but wonder if she would just run as soon as she saw them so it extremely important that he would spot her before she spotted him or Poe.

Finn went through multiple pathways through the market and there was still no sign of Rey, with the sun burning down on him he just kept going through the same paths over and over again. He then turned a corner and bumped right into a little girl how stumbled back and fell on her backside with a thud.

"Oh, sorry kid" Finn leaned forward and offered his hand to the little girl, looking up at Finn she saw he wasn't hostile so she reached up and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Its ok, didn't hurt" The little girl let go off his hand and dusted herself off and Finn chuckled. "Your a tough kid, parents must be proud".

The kid then looked up to Finn with a straight face. "My parents died". At that point Finn sighed closing his eyes feeling like an idiot not thinking before he spoke. "Sorry kid, I didn't know".

The little girl waved her hand "Its ok, I got someone to look after me". In response Finn smiled as he looked down at her. "That's good, having friends out here is better then anything else".

He saw the little girl smile back and nodded and for knocking her over Finn reached into his pocket and handed her a silver coin. "Go get yourself something to eat, its the least I can do for knocking you over".

The little girl was shocked as she looked at the coin he was offering and it was pure silver with not even a speck of dust or rust on it. She knew it would give her a lot of portions, she looked back up to Finn.

"Are you sure?" The little girl asked a little hesitant on taking it and Finn just nodded. "Of course, take it" He spoke very kindly and after a few moments she looked back at the coin then slowly took it and examined it for a few seconds before looking back up at him.

"Thank you, I mean it" The girl looked up to Finn with a smile and he continued to smile back "Be careful out there alright".

With that Finn walked around the girl and continued his search as the little girl looked down at the shiny coin "I cant wait to tell Rey". She then rushed off with the coin in her hand little did she know Finn stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at the girl.

"Rey?" Finn whispered to himself in shock as he watched the girl rush off then he quickly pulled out his radio. "Poe, got a lead on Rey. There's a little girl who knows her, looks ten to twelve years old had black hair in a ponytail!

"Got it, coming to your position now Finn" Poe responded and Finn started to follow the girl. "Keep out of sight Poe, if she leads us to Rey in the market she may run when she spots us".

"Don't worry, we'll follow the girl to Rey and then follow Rey to where she's living on this planet. Last thing we need is to cause chaos here". Poe agreed and with that Finn ended the call and followed the girl.

Going through the market for a few minutes Finn carefully kept his distance using nearby stalls to blend in with other traders as the girl would make stops every now and then to check anything that would interest her, it wouldn't take long for her to start moving again and Finn would continue to follow.

Finn would continue to follow the girl all through the markets and soon he saw her stop and then run towards a stall just in the distance, keeping among groups of people Finn stopped and hide behind a post looking as the girl rushed on and that's when he saw a hooded woman looked at a few things. His heart raced knowing it was the one person they were looking for.

He watched the little girl run up to the hooded woman and grab her hand catching her attention and as she turned around Finn saw her face, it was Rey.

Finn watched as Rey smiled and knelt down as the little girl was explaining something and Finn was too far away to hear what she was saying. But he knew what it was about as he saw the little girl show Rey the coin.

"Poe, I found Rey. Looks like she and the little girl have teamed up out here" Finn radioed and Poe quickly answered back. "I see them, look to your right".

Finn looked to his right in the far distance and peeking behind a market stall was Poe who nodded at him when he spotted him. "We'll stick with your plan and follow them all day if we have to" Finn radioed but then Poe pulled a hood formed from rags over his head.

Rey slowly stood and turned with the girl and began walking towards Poe's location and Poe looked to Finn's direction. "I got a better idea, trust me" Poe responded as he covered his forehead and mouth with extra cloth and then pulled some black goggles over his eyes which Poe may have swiped on his travels and then hid behind cover. Finn watched on as Rey and the girl headed their way towards Poe's position and as soon as they came to the market stall Poe was hiding next to and that's when it happened.

Poe suddenly rushed around the corner and bumped right into Rey and she gasped as he held her as he turned around past her then suddenly let go with his hands up with Rey looking at him in shock and anger, Finn frowned looking at this act then out of no where Rey delivered a massive right hook to Poe's jaw not knowing it was him and he gasped in pain and crashed to the ground with a thud. Suddenly the little girl ran and kicked Poe in the leg clearly angry that he grabbed Rey but she was quickly pulled back by Rey herself and the two went on.

Finn didn't move until Rey and the girl was a good distance away before leaving his hiding spot and rushing to Poe who didn't move since taking a punch to the jaw. Skidding to a halt Finn leaned down and pulled Poe's goggles off his eyes and saw he was out cold.

Tapping his cheek trying to wake him up and Poe didn't respond so Finn delivered a massive slap which jolted Poe awake and he gasped as he sat up with his fists up and wide eyes. "That was your plan?" Finn sighed and Poe snapped his head to him still trying to get his senses.

"What happened?" Poe questioned still seeing stars and Finn sighed and helped him up. "You got knocked the fuck out that's what happened".

Getting back to his feet Poe dusted himself as he finally shook the stars from his head. "Now I remember, damn that Rey's got a mean punch".

"Yeah well so does the little girl, so your plan didn't work after all?" Finn questioned.

Poe rubbed his jaw as he and Finn looked to the direction Rey went which was an exit out of Neema Outpost. "No it did, I placed a tiny tracker on her belt. That will save us a lot of following her around".

"What if she notices it?" Finn questioned.

"She wont, trust me" Poe spat blood out of his mouth and then tapped Finn's shoulder. "Come on, lets get back to the Falcon she's bound to head to where ever she is staying sooner or later".

Poe turned holding his jaw but Finn was hesitant knowing that Rey was close by and they could just talk to her right now, but he had to remind himself of the danger and last thing he wanted was to make the wrong move and cause chaos in the markets. Taking a deep breath he gave in and turned away and caught up with Poe.

Despite the fact Rey was right there it was best to wait until night fall then take the Falcon to where ever Rey was staying.

-Few Hours Later-

Back at the safety of the Falcon Poe ordered Jessika to head back in her X-Wing to Last Horizon and inform Leia of their findings, with the First Order being well known in these parts of the galaxy they didnt want to risk any transmission being picked up on their findings. And while Jessika headed back home both Finn and Poe were in the cockpit looking at the terminal showing the tracking device Poe planted on Rey.

"How long does this girl work?" Poe sighed kicking his feet up on the control panel in front of him.

"Long as it takes, I did say she's been on this planet since she was a kid. Wouldn't be surprised if she survives on three hours sleep" Finn responded as he rested his elbow on the forearm of his chair while resting his head on his hand trying to stay awake.

"Guess she's tougher then I thought" Poe sighed as he leaned back in his seat just watching the terminal.

"I heard Evelyn has entered severe depression" Poe spoke up again and Finn took his head on his hand and looked to Poe. "What do you expect? She wont be able to have children now, what worries me is what will happen when Evelyn sees Rey again".

Poe then looked to Finn. "You think Evelyn will attack her?".

"If you were in Evelyn's shoes what would you have done?" Finn questioned and Poe thought for a moment. "Personally I would have attacked but I have known Evelyn since the birth of the Resistance, she never lashes out".

"But this is different mind and the more I think about it the more I worry" Finn stated.

"Then stop worrying, if need be we will keep them apart until the tension clears but like you said we need Rey, I wont lie I wont be happy to see her but if she is the one to end this war then I will stay by that until this war is over". Poe admitted.

"Then after the war?" Finn asked with a frown, Poe was silent but suddenly the terminal beeped alerting the two and they both leaned forward looking at the terminal with Poe carefully watching.

"She's at where ever she is staying, lets go" Poe then turned to the controls in front of him and began to bring the Falcon online.

"How do you know that?" Finn asked as he got out of his seat and soon Chewie came rushing into the cockpit and sat next to Poe helping the ship get online while Finn took the seat behind Poe.

"That tracker sends signals when it remains still for over thirty minutes and seeing its getting dark out its a high chances she's done for the day". Poe explained.

"And what if it fell of her" Finn questioned. "Believe me Finn that tracker can stay on a freaking X-Wing in space, it can defiantly stay on a freaking belt".

Soon the Falcon came online and its engines roared across the desert of Jakku as the old ship soon lifted off the sands and slowly turned to its destination and with that Poe pulled the lever back and the Millennium Falcon shot forward soon passing over Neema Outpost and into the endless desert.

Flying through the dead of night with the light of the engines shinning around the Falcon, a single light in the darkness of the planet of sand.

-Rey's shelter-

In the safety of their shelter, Rey and Tess were finally getting settled in for the night and were just watching the fire and while Rey was sat up against a metal post Tess was sound asleep resting her head on Rey's lap, Rey gently smoothed Tess's soft hair in comfort as she looked to the fire.

Rey was just day dreaming as she could feel a warm sensation on her right cheek like someone was caressing it, this time she didn't freak out but instead just allowed it to. The sensation was very mysterious but somehow familiar and even though she knew it wasn't from Evelyn it didn't freak her out, there was some kind of connection she felt with it and she was trying hard to figure it out.

"What is this" Rey whispered to herself as she gently placed her hand on her cheek. "Do you know me?...".

Suddenly Rey's thoughts were snapped as she suddenly heard a ship's engine outside of her shelter and her heart raced as she recognised the sound of it, snapping her head to the exit of her shelter her eyes widened. "No...".

On instinct she turned her attention to Tess sleeping on her lap, quickly shaking her awake Tess jolted awake and looked up at Rey and saw fear in her eyes.

"Rey, whats going on!" Tess asked as they quickly got up and Rey quickly directed Tess to the back of the shelter as quick as she could. "We got trouble, I got to keep you safe".

"Rey who is it!?" Tess asked a little afraid as she was taken to the back of the shelter and Rey placed her behind cover and knelt down placing her hands on Tess's cheeks with the little girl looking into her eyes more afraid.

"I dont know but what ever you do you stay here you hear me?" Rey ordered. "Rey..." Tess tried to speak but Rey cut her off. "Tess, dont move from here no matter what...please promise me you wont".

Tess continued to look into her eyes and tears start to form as she was afraid for Rey but after taking a deep breath she nodded. "I promise..".

Rey smiled with tears of her own and without thinking she leaned in and kissed the top of Tess's head and suddenly Tess hugged her tight afraid of losing her and all Rey could do was hug her back. "I'll come back, I promise" Rey whispered very gently to Tess and soon she let go of her and the little girl hid behind cover holding her legs to her chest and Rey quickly got up and moved to the exit of their shelter.

Picking up a metal pipe Rey rushed to the corner of the exit and peeked out and that's when she saw a single light coming towards them. Her heart raced as the familiar sound of the ship drew closer and as she feared it was the Millennium Falcon and her heart just dropped.

Looking back at the corner Tess was hiding by she thought of nothing but the little girl's safety, she knew who ever was on the Falcon was here to either take her down or bring her back to the Resistance. That life was in the past and now she had a new future, she had someone to protect and was willing to fight to protect what she now cared about.

Taking a deep breath she rushed out of the shelter and pulled the large cover on top of the entrance right over the entrance and then quickly turned around bringing her arm just out in front of her face to block the blinding light from the ship, fear was in her heart but she had to face this problem head on so she walked forward away from the shelter and towards the ship that came closer.

Controlling herself and taking slow deep breaths Rey soon watched the Falcon finally slow down and come to a stop a few feet away from her and she just watched it hover then slowly extended its landing pads before slowly landing on the soft sand on Jakku, after a few moments the engines shut down.

Rey with her metal pipe soon saw the ramp of the ship down and her heart began to beat faster out of her chest just waiting for someone to come down, then after a few moments she got her wish.

Slowly coming down the ramp was Finn and Rey's heart almost dropped seeing him again and she quickly spotted that he was carrying her bag she left behind which had her broken lightsaber in, it broke her heart.

Finn soon came all the way down the ramp and his eyes quickly met hers and he saw her brown eyes were replaced by bright orange eyes and it was quite intimidating to see, but he knew deep down the Rey he knew was right there in front of her.

It was an intense moment between the two as it felt like years since they seen each other and soon Chewie, Poe and even BB8 slowly came down the ramp and stood next to Finn all looking at her.

Rey examined their faces, Finn had a hint of relief, Poe had a hint of anger and Chewie had a look of concern. That's when Rey looked to BB8 who slowly rolled past the others and came right in the middle between Rey and the others and he just looked up at her.

It was an frightening experience for Rey, that was when she slowly backed away and Finn slowly took a step forward with his hand out showing no harm

"Rey..." Finn whispered as he looked at possibly his best friend.

"Leave me..." Rey whispered almost begging.

**"Ranza knows the location of the Resistance Base and a plan is in motion, Finn and the others have finally found Rey but she is hesitant...whats gonna happen next? You will find out soon and there will be a lovely surprise for you all :) GET READY FOR MORE!**


	50. Chapter 50: Guardian Of The Jedi

**"This is gonna be a long one but it was totally worth it, get ready for an emotional episode!"**

Chapter 50: Guardian Of The Jedi

"Leave me..." Rey whispered almost begging as she slowly backed away from Finn, Poe, Chewie and BB8 who stood in front of her, Finn took a few more steps forward with his hand out. "Rey its ok, we've come to take you home".

Rey slowly shook her head as her eyes watered. "No...I'm afraid I'll hurt you all".

Poe then took a few steps forward "Rey, I'll be honest I'm not your biggest fan but the Resistance needs you.".

"No it **doesn't,** it never did" Rey argued and then Chewie walked forward right past Finn and Poe and grunted quietly at Rey and it made Rey's heart break. "No Chewie...I wont come back...not after what I did".

Suddenly the four looked past Rey to her shelter and that's when Rey looked back and saw Tess peeking out of the entrance to the shelter. Rey sighed and closed her eyes in frustration at Tess not listening to her and she looked back at the group annoyed at them now.

"Just go" Rey turned and went back to the shelter and motioned Tess back inside and that's when she turned looking at the group one more time and then entered closing the entrance behind her, leaving the lot out in the cold.

"Fuck it lets go" Poe turned to get back in the Falcon and that's when Chewie looked back and roared in anger at him and Poe quickly turned to Chewie. "Well what do you expect me to do Chewie, she wont come with us and it looks like she's made her decision!".

As the two argued Finn just looked at the shelter Rey was in and he saw it was indeed the fighter she took off Moraband, Finn believed Rey deserved better then this and he wasn't gonna give up.

He then turned to Poe and Chewie arguing right into each others face so he rushed to them and pulled them apart. "ENOUGH! This isn't helping!".

Both Chewie and Poe looked dead in each others eyes despite being pulled apart and Finn tried to ease the situation but as that happened BB8 silently rolled up to Rey's shelter and right up to the entrance which was covered by a long dirty cloth, the droid then looked back to the three arguing and then slowly rolled into the shelter.

Inside the shelter BB8 saw alot of scrap all over the place and a small fire in the middle of the shelter, suddenly he saw the little girl rush up with a led pipe screaming and BB8 let out a loud peep in surprise as he rolled out the way avoiding the led pipe and thats when Rey rushed out from the back of the shelter and spotted the scene.

"Tess stop!" Rey shouted with her hands out and Tess looked back and stopped attacking and was a little confused.

"He's a friend, I swear he wont hurt us" Rey calmly stated and Tess looked at the droid who rolled to one side of the shelter keeping his eye on the little girl as she lowered the pipe in her hands.

"Who are you?" Tess calmly asked and the droid responded letting of a few beeps and Tess slightly tilted her head. "BB8" She then gave a small smile. "Thats a nice name".

BB8 then slowly rolled up to Tess and looked up at her letting off more beeps and that's when Tess knelt down. "I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to hurt us".

Rey then slowly came forward and sat down on a tiny metal crate looking at the two as they spoke on, Rey couldn't help but think of the time she met BB8 for the first time. The memory made her smile a bit but her smile soon faded as she remembered the pain she brought.

After a few moments BB8 turned and rolled up to Rey and the two friends looked at each other for a few seconds until BB8 beeped multiple times up at her.

Rey took a slow deep breath looking at the droid. "I missed you to my friend, but you must understand...I'm going back. I am not the hero you think I am".

Tess watched the two wondering what they were on about but soon she sat down and just watched them.

BB8 beeped again and again then Rey lowered her head and looked at her dirty hands. "I caused too much pain BB, I failed everyone, you...Finn, my family and her. I cant do something like that again".

The droid remained silent for a moment and looked back to the entrance of the shelter then back up at her and let off more beeps and Rey sighed. "Fine, bring him in..only him".

With that BB8 turned and rolled away past Tess and right out the shelter leaving the two scavengers alone. Tess slowly stood up and walked up to Rey then sat next to her and continued to look at her while Rey kept her head down.

"You know them all?" Tess calmly asked and Rey slowly nodded. "Yes, they were my friends".

"What did they do to you?" Tess asked again then Rey closed her eyes and sighed. "They didn't do anything Tess, it was me..".

Tess frowned in confusion and then the entrance opened and the two looked to see Finn slowly come in and his eyes met Rey's once again.

"Rey, please just hear us out. Give me that chance" Finn calmly asked and Rey was silent as Tess looked back at her and soon Rey looked to her and then back up to him.

"On one condition, take Tess to the Falcon and get her well fed and cleaned" Rey asked and Tess tilted her head frowning at her and Rey quickly looked to her.

"I swear Tess, these are kind people. Trust me" Rey whispered and after a few seconds the younger scavenger looked back up to Finn and remembered he was the guy in the market that gave her a coin, that was enough for her to trust him.

Soon Tess jumped off the crate taking one more look at Rey and she saw her smile and nod, with that Tess went to Finn and he took her out of the shelter to give her food and allow her to get cleaned up while Rey just looked to the fire in the shelter, all alone.

-One Hour Later-

While Tess was on the Falcon being looked after by Chewie and BB8, Poe stood guard by the ramp of the ship with his arms crossed as he looked to the shelter. Where Finn was inside talking to Rey.

Inside the two sat on opposite sides of the shelter and just looked at the fire not saying a word to each other, it was an awkward moment for the two but soon Finn looked up to Rey who refused to meet his gaze.

"Why did you come back here?" Finn asked but Rey remained silent just looking at the fire. "Did you try to forget everything we did by coming back here, pretend like it never happened?".

Once again Rey was silent and Finn sighed as he looked down to his hands as he rubbed them over. "I'm not here to judge you Rey, I'm trying to save and protect what matters most to both of us..we still have time but its running out".

He slowly looked up to Rey who once again didn't answer and just continued to look at the fire with a blank expression. "Listen Rey, I know what happened wasn't your fault. I know it may sound strange to you but deep down the Rey we know came back just before you delivered the killing blow, what ever you were before died when you woke back up".

Soon Finn fell silent as he looked at Rey and after a few seconds he saw her look down to her open hand, a woman defeated. "I lost control..."

Finn leaned forward "It wasn't your fault".

"It was..." Rey quickly responded and Finn followed. "No, it was the temple it was messing with your mind.".

Rey then suddenly looked up at Finn with a look of despair. "I hurt her Finn, I struck her with her own saber...Finn there are things you don't know".

Finn looked at her and he hated seeing her in this state and it was enough to make his own eyes water. "Then tell me..".

Rey's eyes were full of fear as she looked at him and what she was about to say was indeed going to shock him. "In the darkest parts of that Temple...I..had a vision."

She looked to the side for a few seconds trying to gain courage before looking back at him. "I saw a woman in black, wielding a red lightsaber..striking you all down..that's when I realised who it was".

Finn slowly nodded "Ranza?".

Rey just looked at him as a tear fell as he got it completely wrong and she looked back to the fire. "It was me...".

Slowly standing up Finn then came around the fire and knelt next to Rey who didn't move and just continued to look at the fire. "Rey, I know you-".

"People keep telling me they know me" Rey interrupted him and then slowly looked to him. "I'm afraid no one does...". She responded in a whisper as she looked at him and saw the confusion in his eyes.

Her breathing grew heavy from emotion. "I saw...I saw Darth Vader".

Finn frowned. "You mean the Sith Lord from the old war?".

"He...he was a Skywalker...my father's father, my grandfather" Rey revealed and this shocked Finn as he allowed her to continue. "Darth Vader killed Evelyn's Grandfather...just like I almost killed her".

"Rey you are not him, your more then that...you realised what you were doing before the worst happened, doesn't that tell you everything!?" Finn tried hard to convince her.

"I took everything from her!" Rey argued as her eyes never left his. "I connected with her not to long ago and I saw the damage I did Finn" Another tear broke from her eyes. "I robbed the chance of her ever having children...that is just as worse as death".

"At least she's alive!" Finn argued back and Rey sighed and quickly stood up and walked a few steps away rubbing her forehead in frustration. "You don't understand Finn...".

"Your right" Finn then stood up still looking at her across from her. "I don't understand why you turned your back on Evelyn".

Rey then snapped back to him. "I left to protect her!".

"Well right now the Resistance is losing hope since you left, the more you stay away the worse its gonna get" Finn revealed and Rey took the information in.

"The Resistance is falling apart?". Rey was shocked by this and Finn took a step closer. "People are losing hope Rey, those who believed in you have left the Resistance...many more are on the verge of leaving too. The Resistance needs you Rey".

Rey shook her head and turned away "It doesn't need me Finn, what I am is a lie...I am not the person you believed I was".

Finn then rushed forward and around Rey to her front and she just looked to the side avoiding his gaze. "What about your father?!, he gave his life so you could be ready to finish the fight. Are you just gonna let his sacrifice be for nothing!?".

Rey said nothing and just continued to look away as another tear fell, at that point Finn pulled the small bag from around his back and presented it to her. "You know what's in here Rey".

Finn just waited for her response but she didn't give it. "Rey look at it!" He ordered and his tone made her jump a bit as she closed her eyes almost afraid to look at the bag, but after a few seconds she gained the strength to turn her head and looked at the bag.

"In this bag is the very thing you have tried so hard to restore, are you saying now that you have given up on what it represents." Finn questioned as Rey continued to look at the bag.

"I dont understand the Jedi I admit, but I know the importance of them...what they represent. Right now the galaxy needs that, you and Evelyn are the only ones who can end this...without you everything we fought and died for would have been for nothing" Finn then came closer and offered her the bag.

"Rey, please...come back with us" Finn whispered with tremendous support, after a few seconds Rey gently reached out and took the back and just looked down at it.

"Come home Rey, we need you...Evelyn needs you" Finn asked gently and Rey just continued to look down at the bag which had her broken lightsaber in it and it only gave her more pain as another tear fell on to the bag.

"Finn...I cant go back" Rey sniffled and let out a breath as she just looked down at the bag. "Just...pretend you didnt see me and just go back home".

Finn blinked in surprise that she still didn't feel anything different and he was at a loose for words. "Rey..lets say I did that..what what do I say to Leia..to Evelyn?".

"You couldn't find me, you tried...you checked everywhere but...I was never found...just believe I'm dead" Rey whispered and closed her eyes as she kept her head low.

Finn's frustration grew. "So after all they've been through, all the pain!? all the hope restored...you..you want me to just rip that away from them".

"You may not believe it but deep down I believe Evelyn still loves you Rey, Leia told me she gave her mind and body to the Force to find you! She went into a coma in hopes to bring you back otherwise we wouldn't be standing here" Finn then gently held on the the bag with Rey and gently brought it up to her chest and she raised her head and the two looked at each other.

"Leia..Evelyn, they love you and they want you to come back home, what ever happened is in the past Rey...people deserve a second chance" Finn whispered. "Rey..I need you to take it".

"You brought your father back despite the doubts he had...you can do it Rey, you are just as strong as him" Finn added and the two fell silent as Rey slowly looked down at the bag once again taking in everything Finn just said and he just stood there with his own hands still on the bag with Rey's with hope.

Taking one deep breath Rey finally found her voice. "I'm sorry Finn.." She whispered and then looked up to him once more. "I cant...".

With that she gently pushed the bag back to Finn and let go of it and then turned away leaving a shocked Finn as she went and sat by the fire and just looked at it absolutely defeated.

"So that's it then is it?" Finn's anger finally came out. "Your just gonna throw away everything!?, everything that the Resistance fought for! For what your father fought and died for!?".

"Is this what you want Rey!, to live as a coward and let those you cared for die while you just hide!?" Finn then marched to Rey and got on one knee looking right at her and she refused to meet his gaze.

"Who the fuck are you?...cause the person I first met here wouldn't have turned away from this. All I see is a heartless and spineless scavenger who runs away from her mistakes!" Finn insulted her and yet she refused to look at him. "You cant even look at me...I'm starting to believe I never knew you, Evelyn would be disgusted with you..".

Rey closed her eyes at those words and deep down she believed it to be true and suddenly Finn took the bag and threw it in her lap and she snapped her eyes open and looked at it.

"That is your father's legacy, because you like that saber hope is now shattered." He then leaned forward closer to Rey's ear.

"You are no Skywalker..." With that Finn got up and marched right out of her shelter and Rey just looked at the bag and after a few seconds her emotions came to the surface and her tears fell, Finn marched back to the Falcon but then slowly came to a stop halfway. Deep down he wondered if he went to far insulting her like that and he couldn't help but look back over his shoulder to the shelter, he wanted to run back to her but now wasn't the time. He decided to leave her be and went back to the Falcon and to Poe.

"So she's not coming?, what should we do?" Poe said as he looked on to the shelter as Finn came to a stop beside him. "We will leave it till tomorrow, maybe she will calm down a bit".

Poe then turned his head to Finn. "Do you believe that?"

"Honestly..." Finn slowly turned his head to Poe. "I don't know anymore". With that Poe tapped Finn's shoulder and the two went back into the Falcon and waited until the break of dawn to try one more time.

-The Next Morning-

Tess woke up inside the Falcon on a small chair and she was properly fed and cleaned up thanks to Chewie and BB8, during her time in the Falcon she was fasinated by this ship and just explored it during the other night and all the excitement tired her out to the point where she just passed out as soon as she sat on the large chair. Taking off the blanket which was put on her she slowly got up and rubbed her eyes removing the sleep from them.

Shortly after sorting herself out she got off the chair and saw there was no one insight and wondered where everyone was so she slowly began to walk down the nearby hall way and just took in every beautiful detail of this old ship. She couldn't help but smile in wonder over it and she thought it was one of the most gorgeous things she ever saw and she was falling in love with it as she began to run her hand along its wall as she walked.

Tess soon came to the exit out of the hall and down the ramp back out to the endless desert and she saw it was light again and she was surprised that she slept through the whole night, making her way down the ramp she started to hear arguments which alerted her so she rushed down the ramp and in the distance she saw Poe, Finn and Chewie arguing with BB8 coming out of her and Rey's shelter looking around in a rush.

Tess then rushed towards the group as they continued to argue and suddenly Finn spotted her and the others saw his gaze and they too looked to her as the argument died down.

"Whats going on?" Tess asked as she came to a stop looking at them and she could see they were hesitant to tell her as they looked to each other before looking back at her, that was when it hit her.

"Wait..." Tess slowly looked to the shelter with concern. "Where's Rey?..".

-Mountain Top-

After traveling since the dead of night Rey with her hood up had walked miles and miles away from her home and towards a nearby mountain, after reaching the mountain she climbed up to the very top which took her until the morning to finally reach the top flat surface of the mountain. Her heart and soul was completely destroyed by sorrow and she was just ashamed of the woman she had become.

Finn was right, Rey believed she was a coward and was nothing like her father who found the strength to come back and fight. She didnt deserve the name Skywalker and was ready to bury her past and just become a nobody.

Soon she made her way up the final walkway and she was finally standing on the large flat surface of this massive mountain and right in the middle of the flat surface was a massive pit with alot of steam coming out of it, Rey knew of this place and knew what was at the bottom of the pit in the middle of the flat surface. Deep in the pit was larva which bubbled right at the bottom of it and it was a location Rey would use to keep warm if she was ever out scavenging at night, only this time she had other reasons.

Taking a few minutes for herself to rest Rey just looked to the thick steam that covered the entire pit and the heat of it was unbearable in the day time but at this point, after a few moment to herself she then pulled the small bag from her back and just looked at it for a few moments.

With her heart racing she was almost too afraid to open it, what she looked at many times before was now unknown to her. It felt intimidating and just thinking about it made her spine tingle, she needed to be rid of it. To start a new life.

After a few minutes she slowly untied the top flap of the bag then pulled it back and right there inside the bag was pieces of her past, right there just in pieces was her father's lightsaber and his father before him.

She was looking down at the weapon of the Skywalker Family and she was ashamed to even dare have it, she wasnt worthy of it and decided this was the best thing to do. After looking at the contents one more time she slowly closed the top and tied it off then slowly stood back up looking at the wall of steam in the middle of the mountain she was standing on.

Slowly looking back down at the bag in her hand she brought it up to her mouth and gave it a small kiss as a tear fell down her cheek, this was the only way she could vanish. Taking a slow deep breath she took one hand off the bag and took a few steps back, with no turning back she pulled her arm back and with all her might she threw the back towards the pit of larva with a grunt but as it just came to the steam an arm came out of it and grabbed it, preventing it from falling into the pit of larva.

Shocked by what she just saw Rey could only stagger back as she saw the bag just being held by something, all she could do was watch and after a few seconds she finally saw what came through the thick steam.

The figure slowly came through the steam holding on to Rey's bag with one hand and he was covered in a blue glow, he wore white jedi robes and a brown cloak. His hair was long and his beard was thick. Rey's heart was beating out of her chest as she immediately knew who it was and she couldn't believe she saw him once again.

Slowly coming to a stop away from the pit the ghostly figure kept his eyes on Rey as he presented her bag which she was throwing away. "A Jedi's weapon deserves more respect". He then gave a tiny smile as he saw his daughter once again.

Standing right there in front of Rey, was Luke Skywalker.

"Father?..." Rey just couldn't believe he was here with here, she honestly thought she would never see him visually again after taking over the base on Last Horizon.

Luke could only sigh "What are you doing?".

Rey was so overcome by what she saw she could only fall to her knees as she looked to him with more tears forming. "I failed to become the daughter you believed me to be, I...failed you again". She then lowered her head and cried but Luke slowly came forward and knelt down and placed his free hand under her chin and slowly brought her head up and he saw the glowing orange eyes that replaced her brown ones.

Luke just looked at his broken daughter and it broke his heart, he had no anger for her and he knew she was lost. "Lets go somewhere better then this".

-Bottom Of The Mountain-

Rey was sitting on a large rock explaining everything that happened after Last Horizon leading up to this precise moment to her father who stood in front of her and listened, at first Rey was afraid to tell him her failures as she felt he would be ashamed but he just listened, he didn't interrupt her on any point of her story.

"I did everything I was trained not to, I allowed the fear to take over me, consume me...I drew my saber first, attacked Evelyn blind with anger" Rey spoke trying to get the words out.

"But you stopped yourself" Luke added and Rey slowly looked down at the bag in her lap which had the broken lightsaber. "But too late, I would have gladly died if I could turn back what I did to her, to my friends".

"You compassion stopped you from the worst, in all the anger and fear you broke out of it and stopped" Luke supported.

Rey then slowly looked up to her father. "I saw myself cutting everyone down, all in black wielding a red lightsaber...I saw my grandfather".

Luke took a slow deep breath at the mention of his own father, even the Dark Side continued to show something which broke free of evil and it angered him knowing the Dark Side was using it to consume Rey.

"I wont let that happen" Rey continued on as she looked up to her father. "I'm never leaving this place I'm doing what you did".

Luke looked down at his daughter with understanding but also knew this wasn't right. "I was wrong Rey, it was fear that kept me on that island. What are you most afraid of?".

Rey slowly looked down at her hands resting on her bag just seeing them covered in dirt and she was hesitant but soon looked back up to her father. "...Myself". She whispered almost afraid.

Luke carefully looked at his daughter and the fear never left her glowing orange eyes and the fear echoed from her body. "Because of your close connection to the Dark Side, Evelyn and Leia knew it too".

Rey just looked at her father with a look of shock and her mouth fell slightly open after what he just said. "Leia...Evelyn didn't tell me?" All she could do was whisper in shock of this revelation.

She slowly looked down at her bag just in shock despite they knew her deep connection to the Dark Side they still stuck by her, she just didn't know how to take it in as her father slowly moved and sat next to her on the rock.

"Evelyn...they still trained me?" Rey whispered while tracing her hand on her bag.

Luke placed his hand on top of her's and she could feel the raw power from her father's force energy, it was very comforting to her as she slowly looked to him.

"Because they saw your spirit, your heart" Luke supported and Rey looked to the side still unsure of the situation. "But it cost Evelyn everything...what I did to her. I've tainted the Skywalker name".

Luke let in a slow deep breath "Rey.." She then looked back to him as he continued. "Somethings are stronger then blood".

"Confronting fear is the destiny of the Jedi, your destiny. If you dont face it, it will mean the end of the Jedi...and the war will be lost". Luke's words cut her deep and they gave her so much strength that he was still by her side after everything that happened.

"I wanted to be as strong as my family...as strong as you. But I'm not..." Rey revealed and Luke just smiled. "You are stronger then you think Rey".

Rey turned to face her front as she lowered her head in shame as more emotion came to the surface. "I dont think I can do it without Evelyn, I've descended into such dark".

"Rey look at me" Luke whispered and after a few seconds she slowly looked back to him and all she saw was him smile at her. "You think it was an accident you two found each other?"

"What do you mean?" Rey was slightly confused by what he meant.

"Your grandfather fought beside her grandfather in the time of darkness, You and Evelyn...two orphans worlds apart. One carrying the blood of Kenobi, the other carrying the blood of Skywalker" Luke whispered. "The Force brought you two together for a reason".

Rey just looked at her father and these words just struck her right in her heart, she never saw it that way. Was it really true, was it more then just bumping into each other randomly and as she thought about it Luke slowly stood up and she snapped back into reality looking up at her father.

"There's something going on with me" Rey stated and Luke turned and looked down at her as she slowly stood up holding her bag.

"I'm keep getting a strange feeling every now and then, a warm sensation on my cheek...it feels familiar and yet mysterious. I know it isnt from Leia or Evelyn...was it you trying to connect?" Rey revealed and at that moment Luke just smiled at her.

"No Rey, but it was someone trying to connect. Someone who has been waiting to see you again" Luke revealed still smiling and Rey just stood there a little confused.

"Hello my darling" Rey's body just froze as she heard a woman's voice coming from behind her, Rey just went cold almost afraid to look and all she could do was look at her father who gave her a slow nod telling her it was ok.

Taking a few deep breath trying not to collapse she slowly turned around and standing right there was a woman in green robes and covered in a blue glow like Luke, she had red hair and looked just like an older version of Rey.

It was the very woman she saw when Luke gave back her memories from her childhood, standing right there smiling at her was Kyra...Rey's mother.

The moment was silent and Rey couldn't speak as it was just a complete shock to her that her mother was actually standing there.

"I cant believe how much you have grown" Kyra whispered just looking at her daughter.

Rey tried to speak but her mind was blank. "Mama...how are you".

Kyra slowly moved closer with her hands together rest at her front. "You remember what your father told you?, the Force never belonged to the Jedi. It moves through every living thing".

"You learnt the ways of the Force?" Rey whispered as her mother came closer to her.

Kyro came to a stop and looked past Rey and to her husband smiling. "Your father reached out to me after he passed, taught me how to come back". Luke smiled at his wife and slowly came around Rey and stood next to Kyra and allowed mother and daughter to speak.

"I have tried to reach out to you too, took me a while but I think I finally have. I cant believe how much you have grown" Kyra continued to look at Rey.

Rey's lips quivered as her eyes never left her mother's. "I'm sorry for everything I did, I hurt the one person I cared about...".

Kyra's smile slowly dropped and a look of concern replaced it as she took a step closer. "The woman who hurt Evelyn died at the Temple, I see Rey Skywalker standing in front of me" Kyra whispered.

Rey's eyes began to water as her eyes wondered to the side before looking back at her. "I feel like I don't deserve that name".

"Because you have been hiding behind your fear, covering yourself with a hood...Rey...you don't need to hide anymore" Kyra's voice was the most soothing thing to ever hit Rey's ears, the sound of her mother just warmed her and she felt safe.

After a few moments Kyra came closer to Rey and gently raised her hands up to Rey's hood and Rey let in a sharp breath scared and that's when Kyra stopped and looked into her eyes and all she did was smile at her.

"Its ok Rey, I want to see my daughter" Kyra whispered and mother and daughter looked to each other for a few seconds and that's when Kyra gently placed her hands on Rey's hood, at that point Rey closed her eyes as her hood was slowly pulled back.

Kyra finally saw her daughter's beauty and she could only smile as she saw herself in Rey, Kyra looked at Rey's long brown hair and her facial features. Her skin was slightly pale but her colour was slowly returning and all Kyra could do was smile.

"My little Rey" Kyra whispered with love and gently placed her hand of Rey's right cheek and that's when Rey let out a long breath as that familiar sensation she felt for a few nights finally came back, her mother's warmth fuelled her body.

Kyra slowly leaned in and gently placed a loving kiss on Rey's other cheek and the feeling for Rey was extremely powerful and it felt more powerful then the Force itself.

Slowly pulled back, Kyra saw her daughter still kept her eyes shut unable to look as she could still feel her mother's hand on her cheek. "I don't know if I can do what needs to be done...I cant find the strength...". Rey whispered.

"Open your eyes Rey, its ok" Kyra whispered and after a few moments Rey slowly opened her eyes and Kyra could only smile as the bright orange eyes had vanished and Rey's brown eyes had finally come back, she was slowly coming back to the light.

Kyra soon shed a tear absolutely proud of her daughter's strength and she knew how strong Rey really was. "You can do it my darling, go back home" She whispered with love.

Rey slowly looked to her father and all she saw in his eyes was pride, her mother and father believed in her. Soon Kyra lowered her hand from Rey's cheek and the two just looked at each other.

"Mama.." Rey whispered as a tear fell and Kyra's eyes were just full of love for her as she knew what Rey was trying to say. "I love you too sweetheart".

Rey's tears fell down her cheek as she gave a small smile to her mother after hearing those words and that's when Kyra slowly stood back and allowed Luke to come forward and stand in front of Rey and she looked up to him.

"Dad...I will finish what you started" Rey finally found strength within her once again and Rey just smiled at her. "I know you will, but there is one more thing you must do before anything else".

Rey knew what he was talking about and she slowly looked down to the small bag in her hands, before she could go back she had to restore what was rightfully her's.

She looked back up to see both her mother and father were gone and with a few deep breaths she turned around to the rock she sat on and marched to it then poured the pieces of her lightsaber on to it then threw her bag away, with her mother and fathers support guiding her she looked down at all the pieces of the saber she took apart and there was something different about the way she saw it.

Rey saw things she didn't see before, there were things she was aware off and suddenly knew exactly were all the pieces went and what was needed. Rey spent a good hour sorting out the pieces and soon began to put the two broken pieces back together and placed the broken ends close to each other and just looked down at them.

"I can do this...I can do this" Rey whispered to herself and took a few deep breaths as she gently put her hands over the two broken parts and slowly closed her eyes and began to use the Force, determined to do what was needed.

Clearing her mind and focused on what she wanted the two broken parts soon began to hover off the rocks and link together, the metal at the shattered points suddenly begin to soften and merge together and the parts within the sabers began to click together.

As Rey focused all she began to hear her father's voice once again and it echoed in her mind, bring comfort and even more focus.

"The Force is strong in my family, my father has it."

After a few more seconds the broken lightsaber finally merged together and gently lowered back on to the rock.

"I have it, my sister has it".

Rey slowly opened her eyes letting out a slow breath as she looked down at the restored lightsaber and she slowly reached out and grabbed it, her heart raced as she brought it closer to her and finally held it with two hands and she felt stronger seeing the weapon of the Jedi finally restored and thats when she heard her father once again.

"You have that power too.."

Rey's hope was restored and her pale skin was now gone and she returned to her normal skin colour, her brown eyes were full of determination and at that moment she activated her saber and its blue beam shot out as she pulled back and drove down slicing the rock in half, feeling her strength fully return she then delivered a mass force push sending the two rocks flying right into a nearby wall and right after that she began swinging her lightsaber up, down left and right pulling off techniques she learnt from her father and Evelyn.

She spent a few minutes working out the kinks preparing herself physically and mentally, her power was coming back to the surface and as she span around swinging her lightsaber the sand around her feet suddenly started to float off the ground and began spinning around her.

Rey continued to swing her saber as the sands engulfed her but she was completely focused and after a few moments she suddenly stopped swinging.

She set her mind free and allowed the Force back in after trying to block it out for so long, her body and mind were finally one as she brought her lightsaber up to her front and just looked to the distance with the blue saber close to her face.

Rey suddenly shoot her hands to her side and sent out a massive shockwave while letting out a scream feeling her power finally come back to the surface and the sand around flew away from her.

Taking deep breaths as her body was pulsing with power she soon looked down at her restored lightsaber and just admired it, she was not afraid anymore so she turned off her lightsaber and looked to the path she took to get to this point. She no longer had any doubts.

"Evelyn...I'm coming home.." Rey whispered placing her restored lightsaber on her belt and began the journey back to her shelter, where everyone was waiting for her.

The frightened part of Rey was now gone, and was replaced with a much more stronger one, ready to do what ever it takes to make things right.

**"With the support of her mother and father, Rey's hope is restored. The old Rey is now dead and replaced with a stronger one. She is ready to do what ever it takes to make things right no matter the cost! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are ready for the next one!**


	51. Chapter 51: Stronger Than Blood

**"This is PART 2 to the last chapter, I almost forgot to write this one as it completes Rey's and Tess's story ark for Guardian Of The Jedi. I hope you love this chapter. Its gonna be sweet and will make u smile :)"**

Chapter 51: Stronger Than Blood

In the living quarters of the Falcon sitting around the nearby table was Finn and Tess while Poe and Chewie were in the cockpit trying to locate Rey through their scanners, during the discovery that Rey vanished in the early hours of the morning she found the tiny tracker Poe placed on her belt and it made the chances of finding her a lot more difficult. Throughout the whole morning they were trying everything they could to figure out where she went.

While that was happening in the cockpit, Finn was explaining a lot of things to Tess about Rey.

"She's the daughter of Luke Skywalker?" Tess questioned Finn with wide eyes and he nodded. "She is Tess, his only child. I'm surprised you know about Luke Skywalker".

"I dont, but I heard stories about him. How he came out of nowhere and protected the Resistance, alot of people talk about him in the markets" Tess explained and then she looked to her cup on the table for a few seconds before looking up to Finn again.

"I have known her for a few weeks now, why didn't she tell me?" Tess questioned.

Finn sighed placing his elbows on the table trying to find the right words while rubbing his hands. After a few seconds he looked up to Tess. "I will tell you but I dont want you to hate her once I tell you, because what I am about to say wasn't her fault ok".

Tess nodded while holding on to her cup never taking her eyes off Finn as he began to explain. "There was an incident in a temple on another planet, Rey went there because she believed there was something there that can protect those she cares about. But it was a trap".

Finn explained further. "After we finally caught up with her we discovered that the Temple had messed with her mind, the Dark Side messed with her mind".

"The Dark Side?" Tess frowned a little confused.

"Its a evil kind of power that feeds on fear, hatred, anger and everything else negative. I was told Jedi can be vunerable to it if they feel any of those emotions, in Rey's case it was fear and anger that exposed her to it" Finn explained.

Tess took the information in and what Finn was about to say wasn't going to be good. "What happened Finn?". Tess whispered.

Finn took a deep breath remembering that painful moment. "Rey was fooled by the power of the Temple, she believed we weren't real and attacked us. I think the Temple must have created evil copies of us in her mind because every now and then she would say we weren't real".

Taking one more deep breath he spoke on. "She severely hurt her girlfriend, Evelyn".

Lowering her head and looking down at her cup Tess couldn't believe what she heard, Rey hurt someone she loved and that when Finn continued on. "But she realised we were real Tess, at that point she stopped attacking but she ran off after seeing what she did. The real Rey had come back to us".

"But why did she run?" Tess asked as she looked up to Finn again. "Because she was afraid, ashamed of what she did to the one person she loved. So she ran to ensure she would never hurt anyone else again."

"And thats why she came back here?" Tess asked trying to understand everything.

Finn nodded. "Yes, and she is still suffering from it".

"How do you know?" Tess questioned taking a sip of her drink.

"When you were in here getting cleaned up and fed Rey revealed it to me, she blames herself for being weak and unwise. She even said she would gladly die if she could go back and prevent it from happening, deep down she is a good person. But she doesn't believe it herself" Finn looked down to his hands on the table.

Tess looked at Finn for a few seconds thinking over everything and soon she saw what Rey really was. "I know she's a good person".

Finn looked back to Tess as she continued. "She gave me back my salvage which was stolen from me, took me in, fed me and protected me from anyone who intended to hurt me."

She then looked down at her cup. "To be honest, since I met Rey...I have never felt so safe. So happy" Tess then looked up to Finn. "I see her as a big sister Finn, I love her".

Finn blinked in surprise at Tess's statement as she looked back down at her cup and he could see how much she was hurting over Rey's disappearance. He couldnt help but wonder if Rey felt the same way and a part of her not coming included Tess.

All of a sudden the two heard footsteps running down the nearby hall and they both looked to the hallway and suddenly saw Poe pop into the area catching his breath. "Its Rey, shes come back".

As soon as those words left Poe's mouth both Finn and Tess looked to each other then jumped out of their seats and ran down the hall with Poe and soon they came to the ramp where Chewie was waiting for them, as soon as they reached the ramp all four of them ran down the ramp and back on to the hot sand on Jakku.

They rushed up towards a nearby hill past Rey's shelter as fast as they could and as soon as they came to the top of the hill and they suddenly stopped as they saw the woman they were searching for slowly walking to them.

Rey, with restored hope and determination continued to walk towards them until she slowly came to a stop about ten feet away from them. It was a silent moment as Rey looked at Finn, Poe, Chewie and Tess and as the seconds seemed last minutes and soon Tess without thinking just ran as fast as she could to Rey.

Smiling at the Tess, Rey took a few steps forward and knelt down on one knee with her arms open and Tess ran straight into Rey's arms and they embraced each other tight. No words were spoken, Rey knew Tess was told what happened and Tess knew that Rey knew she was told.

After a few seconds the two let go of each other and smiled. "Dont run away Rey, I need you".

Rey gently placed her hand on Tess's cheek with her smile never fading. "I'm not gonna abandon you Tess, and I never will".

Tess just smiled and hugged Rey once again and Rey just wrapped her arms around her again, it only lasted for a few seconds as Rey noticed Finn slowly walk forward to her and the two girls let go of each other and Tess allowed Rey to stand up and she watched on as Finn came closer to Rey until they were at arms length.

Rey's eyes met Finn's and they just looked at each other for a few seconds and Finn noticed her skin colour was back to normal and even her brown eyes were finally back. "Rey I-" Rey put her hand up and he stopped talking.

"I know what you are going to say Finn, but I dont want your apology... what you said to me hit me hard" Rey stated and thats when Finn slightly lowered his head. "I understand, I was just angry".

Rey then slowly moved forward to Finn and he looked up to her and she gave him a small smile as she took hold of one of his hands, with her eyes never leaving his.

"No, you dont Finn. What you said about me was true, you were right about me Finn" Rey whispered and he just looked at her.

"I was afraid, all I wanted to do was run and in my selfishness I would have just let my father's sacrifice be for nothing, I was weak and I let you all down...even more when I just ran" Rey gently spoke.

Finn looked down at her hand then looked back at her "Rey-".

"Let me finish Finn." Rey interrupted and Finn just listened. "What I did in that Temple, to you, Poe...what I did to Evelyn, I will never forget.".

"You were there for me just as much as I was there for you...you cared for me Finn just as much as Evelyn did...and all I did was throw it back in your face by allowing the Dark Side to consume me"

Finn took a deep breath as he listened on. "That failure is apart of me, now and forever. I will honour my father's sacrifice and what he and Evelyn taught me...Finn I cant change the past.".

Rey looked down at Finn's hand she was holding and gently squeezed it as she slowly looked up to him once more. "Even if Evelyn cant forgive me for what I did, even if our relationship is over...I will face the consequences of my actions".

"I am done running Finn...I'm ready to go back home" Rey whispered and thats when Finn went forward and the two tightly embraced with Rey placing a kiss on his cheek thanking him for making her realise what she was before and they just held on to each other with Tess looking up at them smiling.

Poe and Chewie looked on at the scene before them and Poe crossed his arms and he couldnt help but feel a little bit of peace, even though he still had problems with Rey for what she did to her. But at least the so called Chosen One was ready to come back home.

"Come on Chewie" Poe looked up to the Wookie and he looked to Poe. "Lets get the Falcon ready for take off." Chewie grunted and nodded as they turned and went back to the Falcon leaving Finn, Rey and Tess alone.

Soon both Rey and Finn let go of each other and just smiled. "Come on Rey, lets go home". Rey nodded in a agreement and soon Finn turned and walked back to the Falcon and Rey began to follow, as they walked to the edge of the hill to slide down it Rey suddenly realised something was off.

Finn slide down the hill but Rey turned back and saw Tess was just sitting in the sand just looking up to the sun in the sky. Rey was confused by this so she slowly walked back toward Tess.

After a few seconds Rey finally came to Tess's side. "What's wrong Tess?".

The twelve year old girl looked up to Rey surprised to see her still there. "I'm just looking at the sun Rey, you should be going home".

Rey slowly sat down next to Tess with her legs crossed and she looked up to the sun with Tess. "I know what you must have heard would have been difficult".

"It was, but I understand it wasn't your fault. Finn told me everything, I cant believe I was surviving out here with the daughter of Luke Skywalker" Tess smiled as she looked up to the sun.

"I'm still the same Rey you have none for over a month" Rey looked to her and smiled. "I may be a Skywalker but I would still like to be known as just Rey to you".

Tess lowered her head with her smile never leaving her face. "I did like the Rey I knew before all this, the one who always looked after me...you cared about me more then anyone else...even my so called brother".

Rey's smile slowly faded at the mention of Tess's brother and she gently placed her hand on Tess's back. "He's not your brother, he doesn't deserve to have you as a sister".

"I know, I had something better" Tess slowly looked up to Rey and smiled. "I had you".

Rey could only smile and she pulled Tess in with one arm and held her close and Tess wrapped her arm around Rey's back keeping her close with Rey resting her head on top of Tess's and they closed their eyes enjoying each others comfort.

Soon the engines of the Falcon fired up and the two came back to reality and they both looked back.

"You should get going Rey, they need you" Tess stated and Rey looked back at Tess with a surprise.

"What are you talking about? you think I'm just gonna leave you here?" Rey revealed and Tess looked up to her in surprise as she watched her get to her feet looking down at her.

"I have no plans of leaving you here Tess, your coming with me" Rey smiled and Tess quickly got up just in shock. "You want me to come with you?".

Rey then knelt down placing her hands on Tess's shoulders and their eyes just looked into the other's.

"I was here for my whole childhood Tess, I cant just let you remain on your own here. I care about you too much" Rey then slowly lowered her head taking a deep breath and then looked up to Tess again.

"I can feel your sorrow Tess, you wish you had your family with you even though you kept it hidden I could feel it every day" Rey revealed and thats when Tess teared up.

"I miss them Rey, I have no family and my brother just left me alone...having you with me made me feel happy again. Rey I..." Tess couldnt finish the sentence and she lowered her head afraid to tell her but Rey could only smile as she gently placed her thumb and finger under Tess's chin and gently lifted her head up to look at her.

"I know what you see in me Tess, I can feel it." Rey whispered and Tess took a deep breath.

"I want to be that for you Tess" Rey revealed and Tess's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened in shock.

"If you want Tess, we no longer have to be friends" Rey then gently placed her hand on Tess's cheek as a tear fell down the little girl's cheek. "I would love to be your big sister, if you want to".

Tess let out a breath as her emotions came to the surface placing her hand over Rey's still on her cheek. "You...want to be my big sister".

Rey smiled as her eyes watered as well remembering something her father said. "Things are stronger then blood Tess, I love you and I would love nothing more than to be a sister to you".

"Really?" Tess sniffled and Rey gave a slow nod "More then anything in this galaxy".

At that point Tess rushed forward and hugged Rey tight and Rey did the same as Tess began to cry tears of joy into Rey's shoulders. Tess now had a sister in her life, a new family she can be a part and to have Rey in her live was worth all the years of struggle on Jakku.

"I love you Rey" Tess continued to cry into Rey's shoulder and Rey let a tear fall down her cheek as she placed a kiss on Tess's cheek. "I love you too little sister".

The two friends now turned sisters continued to hold each other for a few more seconds and soon let go of each other and rubbed the tears from their eyes, soon Rey stood back up and offered her hand to Tess and her little sister smiled and took hold of Rey and the two turned and walked to the edge of the hill and they looked down the steep hill towards Rey's shelter and that's when Tess looked up to Rey.

"Race you" Tess smiled and let go of Rey's hand and jumped then slid down the hill while Rey just smiled watching her slide down the hill, Rey then jumped down the steep hill and rushed to the Falcon catching up to Tess who ran up the ramp and Rey soon came to the ramp then suddenly she sensed a familiar presence back behind her.

Rey slowly looked back and right there in the distance was the force ghosts of her mother and father, Luke and Kyra Skywalker looked on smiling at their daughter proudly. Rey could only smile back at them one more time and soon she turned and rushed up the ramp with it closing behind her and thats when the Millennium Falcon slowly lift up off the sands of Jakku, the ship slowly turned pointing up to the sky and its engines entered full power.

With great speed it shot right up into the sky of Jakku through its clouds and out into space, for the second and final time the legendary ship left the planet of sand and after a few seconds the Falcon entered lightspeed and shot away across the galaxy.

Rey, the daughter of Luke Skywalker was now heading home. Determined to make things right.

**"Rey and Tess now see each other as sisters, Rey is now heading home to make things right. We are so close to the end now, next chapter will set up the Final Battle of Guardian Of The Jedi. Get ready for the grand finale!"**


	52. Chapter 52: First Order Strikes Back

**"Its finally happening! The beginning of the end is now happening but before the end I want you to enjoy one more quiet moment before things get worse".**

Chapter 52: First Order Strikes Back

Standing on the arm of a nearby chair BD-1 watched as Evelyn was finally up and out of her medical bed, the still injured Evelyn was now slowly sitting down in a nearby chair trying to make sure she wouldn't strain herself too much.

BD-1 beeped a few times and Evelyn spoke as she turned "I'm ok BD...just need to take it easy...".

Taking deep breaths she soon managed to sit down and the slight pain in her stomach slowly began to subside as she sat back closing her eyes, the silence of the room then ended as the door leading out of her room opened and she with BD-1 then looked to the door and saw Kaiden poke his head in.

"Hey Kaiden, long time no see" Evelyn smiled trying to get comfortable as she watched Kaiden slowly enter. "How you feeling Evelyn?".

"Still sore, but at least I'm alive so what brings you here?" Evelyn asked and she saw him smile. "A little someone has been dying to see you again".

Evelyn raised her eyebrows and that's when little Lydia came into the room and her eyes quickly met hers. "Evelyn!" Lydia went to rush to her but her father caught her by the shoulders and his five year old girl looked up at him.

"Easy Lydia, Evelyn's still hurt. Be very careful ok" Kaiden whispered and his daughter nodded up at him before looking back to Evelyn who smiled at her. "Its so good to see you again".

Lydia smiled and came up to Evelyn and that's when Evelyn slowly leaned forward in her chair and the two gently embraced lovingly and Kaiden just watched as the two hugged, he never saw his daughter look so happy.

"I was so worried about you" Lydia whispered almost in tears and Evelyn held her tighter. "You never have to worry about me Lydia, as long as you are ok that's all that matters".

The two then let go of each other and that's when Evelyn gently placed her finger and thumb under Lydia's chin ever so gently as BD-1 watched on. "You been behaving for your dad?".

Lydia nodded with a smile and Kaiden chuckled and Evelyn, Lydia and BD-1 looked to him. "Lydia has done nothing but wait for you to wake up, she never even explored or even been outside. For almost a month she has just been waiting for you".

Evelyn couldn't help but smile back at Lydia, she was just an adorable little girl and she thought it was so thoughtful that she was just so concerned with her. She knew Lydia was going to grow into a loving and caring woman, she then looked up to Kaiden and noticed something different about him. And it was not good.

She then looked to BD-1. "BD take Lydia and show her around, I need to speak to her dad".

BD-1 saw the seriousness in Evelyn's eyes despite that she hid it good and soon be beeped agreeing but that's when Lydia looked back to her. "I wanna stay with you, I've missed you".

Evelyn placed her hands on Lydia's shoulders in comfort "And I have missed you, I just need to speak to your dad for a minute. Once I've spoken to him you and me can catch up ok?". She stated in a kind and caring tone and Lydia smiled then looked to BD-1.

Raising her hand out she smiled at the droid. "Come on BD". Thats when BD-1 beeped happily and jumped on to Lydia's arms and went right to her shoulder and around her back until he was in position with his head poking behind her shoulder, Lydia looked back to BD-1 with a chuckle.

"Lets go explore" Lydia stated and the droid beeped at her happily which made her chuckle and she turned and rushed out the room with BD-1 leaving Evelyn and Kaiden alone as they watched her go.

"She has got a heart of gold Kaiden, you must be proud of her" Evelyn smiled looking up at him as he still looked to the exit. "I am, she and hope are my greatest achievements".

Kaiden whispered and then lowered his head thinking about something and Evelyn caught on. "Somethings been bothering you hasn't it Kaiden, I've noticed you have been tired recently. And you sound off aswell".

Sighing a little Kaiden then looked to her. "Nothing escapes you does it?".

Evelyn slowly nodded. "I felt something was off right when we first met, I didn't want to say anything cause it wasn't my business. But I can feel its gotten worse, your sickness".

Kaiden took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he lowered his head. "Your right...it has gotten worse. I have Kepral Syndrome, I got infected by it when I was younger".

"What happened?" Evelyn questioned in a supportive tone and Kaiden took a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the wall and the two looked at each other, the room fell silent for a few seconds but Kaiden soon spoke.

"I wasnt a mechanic all my life" Kaiden took another deep breath revealing the truth to her. "I was a young and eager mercenary, just trying to survive".

"In my travels I took job after job, nothing involving innocent people as such I took jobs taking down people who intended harm on others. You must understand Evelyn I'm not a bad person" Kaiden explained.

"Kaiden, you don't have to make me understand, I've seen you through your actions and what's its done to Lydia and baby Hope. I know you are a good person" Evelyn supported.

He gave a small smile but soon it faded as he looked down at his hands in his lap. "Soon I took a job from someone who wanted extra muscle to safe gaurd a transport of prisoners, said they were murderers and kidnappers...turns out what I told was a lie".

Kaiden then slowly looked up to Evelyn. "They weren't prisoners, they were slaves...men, women and even children".

Evelyn's heart raced, if there was one thing she hated more then anything else in the galaxy was slavers, it just made her sick to her stomach. "So what happened?".

Kaiden then looked up to her once again. "Once I discovered the truth...I decided to make things right...I...I killed the slavers but...".

"But what?" Evelyn questioned.

"The leader of the slaver had some kind of weapon, biological...before I rescued the slaves I went for him up in his private room. But I made the mistake of rushing in without being cautious, as soon as I entered the room he jabbed me with a needle as he restrained me from behind.".

Kaiden took a deep breath. "It was a weaponised version of Kepral Syndrome, normally it can be cured but they added new elements to it..making it impossible to be cured".

Evelyn frowned. "Are you?...".

Kaiden chuckled. "No its not communicable it only attacks the host not those close to it".

Evelyn looked to the door then frowning thinking of Lydia and Hope then looked back at him. "What about your girls? you caught this when you were younger".

Kaiden waved his hand at her. "They are completely healthy, like I said it only attacks the host it was implanted to. I had them checked once they were born, they have no trace of it".

Evelyn sighed in relief knowing the two girls were fine but she knew there was more to it as Kaiden went on.

"Sadly its starting to catch up on me, my body is starting to lose the battle" Kaiden stated.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked.

Leaning forward resting his arms on his legs he looked down at his hands as he slowly rubbed his hands. "My lungs are starting to collapse, breathing is getting harder and my brain is also being effected by it." Kaiden then slowly looked up to her with his eyes watering. "Every now and then I have to try and remember my own daughters names".

Evelyn leaned back in her chair slowly bringing her hand to her mouth with her own eyes watering, it was just so heart breaking to hear that this amazing man in front of her was suffering a dark fate.

That's was when she remembered what he said about his lungs failing. "Kaiden...how long...how long do you..".

Kaiden shed a tear as he looked to her and after a few seconds he lowered his head and with one deep breath he spoke again. "Six months to live...".

Those words hit Evelyn hard, her whole body went cold and she didnt know what to do as she kept her hand to her mouth as she lowered her head as her own tear fell, taking a few deep breaths she tried to calm herself by rubbing her tear away and sniffled as she looked back up to him. "Kaiden...I'm so sorry".

"Yeah..." Kaiden whispered and the two fell silent for a while but soon Kaiden looked up to her.

"Evelyn, I have been thinking about the future...for my little girls when I go". Kaiden stated and Evelyn leaned forward a little too quickly and she grunted in pain and clutched her stomach and thats when Kaiden got up and rushed to her and quickly stopped her from falling by placing his hands on her shoulder and back, taking slow deep breaths Evelyn just remained calm as the pain ease.

"Dont...dont say that Kaiden" Evelyn then looked to him. "Your not going anywhere, there is always a way and I'm gonna make sure of it. Lydia and Hope are not gonna lose their father".

Kaiden slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Evelyn...nothing can be done. I have tried every treatment out there, there's nothing to change this".

"Theres always a way Kaiden" Evelyn whispered. "There's always a way".

Kaiden then moved to Evelyn's front and knelt in front of her with both his hands on her shoulders. "There is a way, that way is you Evelyn".

Evelyn blinked in surprise as she leaned back. "What? what are you talking about?".

"I've seen how happy you make Lydia...even Hope was fascinated by you when you first held her, the love you have for my daughters says it all...I cant think of anyone else" He revealed and Evelyn's hands began to shake.

"Kaiden...what are you saying?" Evelyn's voice was shaken and thats when Kaiden took his hands off her shoulders and gently took hold of Evelyn's trembling hands as he continued to look at her.

"I'm saying...when I go...I want you to look after them" He revealed in a whisper.

Evelyn's entire body just froze. "Kaiden...I..-" She was cut off when Kaiden tightened his grip on her hands. "Please Evelyn...dont make this harder then it has to be, Lydia loves you and I know Hope will too".

A tear fell down his cheek. "I know I'm asking a lot from you but I cant think of anyone else more perfect then you, the galaxy is full of dangerous people. But you...you have shown the good side of a person to them, I want them around that person...around you".

Evelyn's lips quivered as her emotions started to come to the surface as she looked at him. "Your not gonna die Kaiden...".

"But if I do...I need you to protect them" Kaiden pushed on.

Evelyn lowered her head. "Kaiden...".

"Promise me you will look after them if the time comes" Kaiden whispered and Evelyn refused to meet his gaze as she felt afraid of what he was asking.

"Evelyn" He whispered and thats when she closed her eyes feeling the pain within her.

She couldn't believe he was asking her this. They only knew each other for just a month and he was now entrusting her with such responsibility. It took her back to the time when she lost her mother and father, the pain of that moment broke her heart and it scared her to know Lydia and Hope will soon lose their father. She couldn't imagine the pain they would feel.

"Evelyn, look at me" Kaiden whispered once more and after a few seconds she gained the strength to slowly look up to him with watery eyes and they just looked at each other.

"Promise me you will look after them, promise me..." He whispered once more and she just looked at him trying to hold it together, she could see the desperation and plea he had in his eyes. Out of everyone he wanted her to look after his daughters when the time comes, what exactly could she do.

It was no lie she loved those girls and deep down she did worry what would happen to them if she said no the girls would properly end up with some one who wouldn't look after them, it would break her heart knowing they went off somewhere where there was a possible danger to them.

Evelyn looked down at her hands in Kaiden's and after a few moments she looked back up at him, taking a deep breath she gave her answer. "I...I promise".

Kaiden let out a sigh of relief but Evelyn gripped his hands. "But you will continue to fight, we keep looking for a way to save you. Don't you dare give up you hear me!" Evelyn spoke with new strength in her voice and Kaiden looked at her seeing the determination in her eyes full of tears, he was relieved that she would be willing to look after his daughters but she wanted him to continue the fight for survival.

Even though he had doubts he slowly nodded stating he will continue to fight, but deep down it was one he wasnt going to win.

"I will fight on Evelyn, I'll keep trying" Happy with his answer Evelyn nodded and thats when she suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force, snapping her head to the window on the other side of the room she could feel something approaching.

Kaiden looked to the window and then back to her "Evelyn, what is it?".

Evelyn continued to look at the window as she felt a strong and dark presence among them, she then looked to Kaiden. "We gotta get out of here".

-Miles away deep in the forest-

A Resistance scout screamed as a red lightsaber stabbed him right in the heart and his whole world went silent, he slowly looked around and saw more of his scouts getting cut down by figures in black, they wield axes and blades and were all wearing intimidating masks. The screams of his fellow scouts could not be heard as he went into shock and everything slowed down around him. That was when he slowly looked back to his front to his attacker.

His attacker then pulled her lightsaber out of his chest and he fell to his knees, he looked down to the hole in his chest and he could no longer breath. All he could do was slowly look back up to the woman in black and looked right at her mask and hood.

"Don't be afraid...death comes to all" Ranza Ren then swung her lightsaber up and right down at her victim and sliced his head right off and his body crashed to the ground, Ranza Ren just looked down at the man she just cut down and the rest of the Knights Of Ren finished off killing their own victims.

Soon the entire area in the forest went silent as the last of the scouts were killed and Ranza slowly looked up to the distance right into the deep parts of the forest, her target was just miles away.

Ranza slowly put her wrist up to her mouth and her spoke into her small radio on her wrist as the Knights came around to her. "Commence the attack".

Lowering her hand Ranza with her lightsaber still active marched forward through the forests with her fellow Knights Of Ren and over the planet of Last Horizon multiple Star Destroyers appeared out of lightspeed in a surprise attack and commenced the attack on the fleet protecting the last of the Resistance.

The end of the Resistance was now and Ranza with the Knights Of Ren were gonna destroy the only hope the Resistance had left, all they wanted was Evelyn Kenobi and General Leia.

**"Sorry if this was short but believe me the next chapter is gonna be huge as all out war is about to break out on Last Horizon, and if you are wondering how Ranza and the Knights got on Last Horizon it will be explained in the next chapter. GET READY AS THE WE ENTER THE FINAL RUN OF GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI!" JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**


	53. Chapter 53: Trust Yourself To The Force

**We are close to the end now, Guardian Of The Jedi is coming to a close and now the final battle begins!"**

Chapter 53: Trust yourself To The Force

Total chaos exploded above the planet of Last Horizon as dozens of First Order Star Destroyers engaged Jaylah's Mercenary Fleets as they tried to prevent the First Order from breaking through their blockade, it was a brutal battle and Jaylah's Fleet was slowly being destroyed ship after ship as the First Order was fighting harder then ever determined to bring down the Resistance once and for all.

Despite the Mercenary Fleet's best efforts it wasnt enough to stop a few small transport ships full of storm troopers to make it past the blockade and towards the planet surface of Last Horizon. On the planet surface Ranza Ren and her fellow Knights were charging through the forest cutting down every Resistance soldier and hired Mercenaries in their path.

Anger fuelled every one of the Knights as they cut down and shot every one who dared come near them, Ranza Ren took the charge with her double bladed lightsaber. Her lust for Evelyn Kenobi's death made her fight harder then ever and to her this was her one true destiny to wipe out the Kenobi bloodline once and for all.

She used everything Kylo Ren taught her and show no hesitation and no mercy, using every skill and ability she had against her enemies. It was just pure slaughter in the forest of Last Horizon and despite the Resistance soldiers and Mercenaries best efforts it wasnt enough to stop Ranza and the Knights Of Ren as they continued to push forward toward the Resistance Base.

As the battle raged on in the forest the transport shuttles finally broke through the barricade and down towards the planet surface, the Resistance Base's defences were online and shooting up at the multiple shuttles as they came towards the forest in front of the large base. A few shuttles were destroyed by the base's defences but the many they missed managed to make it down into the forest crashing through the trees and landing hard.

The shuttles that made it down into the forest suddenly extended their ramps and dozens of storm troopers came rushing out and charged towards the base which was just ahead of them, the suprise attack was working and the odds were in the First Order's favour.

Deep in the heart of the base evacuations procedures were underway with every available Resistance soldier getting ready to fight and protect the non combatants while the shuttles were getting ready for take off, they knew this base was gonna go down but they had to move fast if they had any chance of survival.

General Leia accompanied by the best fighters in the Resistance were in the command centre over looking the evacuation from the centre table looking at a hologram of the planet and the space battle, deep down Leia knew this base was not gonna last and the amount of Star Destroyers that were present were gonna make this difficult to pull off.

Turning to Connix she spoke in a firm tone. "Get every available pilot out there and make sure no TIE Fighters get close to this base".

"Already on it General" Connix looked up to her before back at her terminal and thats when Leia looked to her guards. "I want all the injured on board those shuttles right now and out of here, make sure Evelyn Kenobi gets on it we cant lose our Jedi".

"On it" One guard spoke and he and a few other guard rushed off out of the command room and to Medical to carry out their orders. Leia then turned back to the hologram in front of her and she just didnt understand how the First Order was able to find them, but what scared her most was how they managed to launch a suprise attack this this.

Once again frustration hit her as she slammed her hand on the table catching the attention of every officer in the room, taking a deep breath Leia calmed herself and then looked to everyone looking at her. "I'm alright, we just need to hold on until the evacuations are complete." She then looked to one of the Resistance commanders. "Whats the status on our soldiers south of the base?".

"No good General, we lost contact with them" The Commander spoke and Leia sighed as she looked back at the hologram on the table she could feel the dark presence of Force Users, she didnt need to guess who they were and if the evacuation procedure wasn't quick enough Leia knew Ranza Ren and the Knights would make short work of everyone once they get into the base.

-Medical Ward-

Evelyn, wearing black trousers and boots with a red vest was being supported by Kaiden with her arm around his shoulders were staggering down the hallway and into a room full of medical supplies, Kaiden didnt know why Evelyn was telling him to take her there but he didnt question it. Evelyn grunting in pain as they entered the room and Kaiden gently placed her in a nearby chair and she gritted her teeth as the pain was becoming too much.

"Ok you brought me here, what are you doing?" Kaiden asked as he took a step back and she looked up to him. "I'm gonna get back on my feet, I want you to get your girls and get to the main hanger and evacuate".

Kaiden frowned "What about you?".

"I'll be fine Kaiden, just get Lydia and Hope and get on those shuttles no questions just get there ok" Evelyn spoke in a no nonsense tone and Kaiden looked at her for a few seconds.

"You better make it for god sake" Kaiden ordered and she nodded. "I'll be right behind you just get you girls".

With that Kaiden quickly left leaving Evelyn alone in the medical room, using all her strength she slowly got up holding her stomach and she staggered over to a cabinet and quickly opened it. She threw alot of boxes of its shelf to quickly look for what she needed and soon right at the back of the cabinet was a box of stems.

"Got you!" Evelyn pulled the box out the cabinet and then opened and pour the tiny stem viles on the nearby table, throwing the now empty box away she then picked up a stem and looked at the green liquid in the vile.

"I'm not gonna let anyone else die..." Evelyn whispered and with a deep breath she pulled up her vest and injected the vile right into her stomach and she screamed in agony as she injected the serum and once the vile was empty she threw it away and picked up another. Ignoring the pain she just injected one stem after the other to try and completely numb her pain which would last for hours.

-Main Hanger-

The non combatants of the Resistance including mechanics, medical, intel teams were all being escorts quickly by security and were rushed into the shuttles which were being prepped to take off. Alarms echoed in the entire hanger as many soldiers set up defenses in the hanger knowing full well there was gonna be storm troopers incoming.

Among the many non combatants was Kaiden holding Lydia and Jessika Pava holding baby Hope in her arms making sure the two little girls would make it to safety before turning back to join the fight which would soon come, it didn't take long for Kaiden, Hope and Lydia to make it into the shuttle with many of the non combatants huddled inside and once they were inside Jessika handed baby Hope to Kaiden then turned and ran out the shuttle with a fellow Resistance solider through her a blaster rifle.

"General, the shuttles are almost ready you better get down here too" Jessika radioed as she rushed towards the entrance of the hanger loading her rifle.

"Not until everyone else is safely on board those shuttles, I cant leave knowing there are still people here" Leia responded and all of a sudden blaster fire flew right past Jesskia and took out a fellow Resistance soldier and he crashed to the ground as she quickly dived for cover as more blaster fire come towards the base, peeking out of her cover Jessika and many of her fellow soldiers saw Storm Troopers rushing out of the forest and towards the base.

Taking a deep breath Jessika then jumped out of cover and opened fire with her fellow troops in their own defensive positions determined to make sure the storm troopers wouldnt break through their defences, both the Resistance and Jaylah's mercenaries charged forward across the landing zone with both sides taking out each other.

It didnt take long for many soldiers to lose their lives and the sounds of explosions echoed across the entire open area, the sounds of blasters, screams of agony with fire and smoke covering the landing zone. The Resistance put up a strong fight and suddenly coming from the top of the entire base was Jaylah with many of her soldiers at her side, despite still being injured she was back in her armour with her helmet back on and with a brand new jetpack.

Turning back to the people she saw as her family she pulled out two blaster pistols and loaded them. "Lets show them what we can do!" Jaylah ordered and with that she turned and ran with her soldiers and jumped off the highest point of the Resistance base and activated their jetpacks and speeded off towards the battle below.

Jaylah took the lead and soon they flew right into the battle and shot rockets from their jetpacks right at the storm troopers gaining ground and blew them to smithereens, Jaylah then flew down to the ground while her soldiers continued the battle from the sky and she landed on her feet and opened fire at many troopers in her path as she rushed forward with many Resistance and her ground soldiers alike.

Among the many soldiers Javik was taking cover behind a small crate reloading his two blasters, the Resistance around him was falling left and right and soon a young Resistance woman took a shot in the arm and fell to the ground screaming in pain. Wasting no time Javik popped out of cover and quickly shot down the storm troopers which were closer before pulling the young Resistance fighter into cover as more shots came his way.

The younger Resistance soldier injected herself with a stem and grunted in pain as the serum did its work and she quickly got aiming her rifle. "NO!" Javik shouted but he was too late as a blaster shot hit her right in the head and she fell to the ground lifeless and Javik just looked in shock as he sat on the floor looking wide eyed at the young dead woman on the ground, he never knew her but she was at least nineteen and not long joined. Anger took over him seeing a young kid just get killed and with that he quickly got up and shot at every Storm Trooper in his sights.

Roaring in rage his jumped over his cover fighting harder then he ever did determined to make these troopers suffer, he may have not been interested in fighting for the Resistance but now he was gonna fight to make sure no one else dies.

-Medical Room-

Evelyn screamed as she injected another stem into her raw stomach and once the viles contents shot into her stomach she threw the empty vile away making it the seventeenth stem she shot into her system, she then fell back hitting the nearby wall taking a few deep breaths while holding on to her stomach trying to maintain focus. Slowly breathing in through her nose then out from her mouth and that's when she looked down at her stomach and felt her stomach had gone numb, the stems had finally numbed the pain and she knew she had a few hours before the pain would come back.

Pulling her vest down she then staggered to the door and rushed out to get the one thing she needs to defend herself and she knew exactly where to look.

Moments later Evelyn made her way out of the Medical Ward and into the barracks and up to Leia's personal office, she entered the General's office and right there on Leia's desk was Evelyn's lightsaber. The Force was calling Evelyn to it and seeing the lightsaber once again just sent tingles down her spine as she slowly came up to Leia's desk just looking at the Jedi weapon.

Her heart raced just like it did when she first held on to it all the way back on Coruscant when she discovered her origins, the day she stopped being Evelyn Ryder and became Evelyn Kenobi. Taking a deep breath she slowly reached out on the desk and picked up her lightsaber and thats when her mind and spirit gained new strength, she slowly brought her weapon close and looked down at it and thats when she heard her mother's voice in her mind.

"Reach within..." Autumn's voice echoed as Evelyn checked the sabers condition.

"Dont hold back..." Evelyn closed her eyes as her mother's voice echoed on.

"Trust yourself..." Autumn whispered and thats when Evelyn opened her eyes looking down at her lightsaber.

"Trust...yourself...in the Force..." The last words of Evelyn's mother was enough for Evelyn to finally allow herself to use her true power, the power she limited within and now she was ready to use it.

She then activated her lightsaber and the General's office was covered in a green glow and all she did was look at the beautiful green saber in front of her, after a few moments she heard explosions and thats when she looked to the large window which was overlooking the large landing area in front of the base.

Looking down at herself she knew she was borrowed time with the medicine she injected into herself, once the stems wore off she would experience extreme pain which would make it impossible to fight back. She had to get out there and fight to get the Resistance out as fast as possible.

-Landing Area-

The battle raged on as the Resistance was suffering heavy losses but not once did they ever give up on defending what they hold dear, Jaylah was back up in the air with her jetpack with many of her fellow mercenaries flying over the landing area attacking down at the storm troopers below. They moved fast and were hard for the troopers to take down, Jaylah continued to open fire down at the many hostiles down below and sent rockets from her jetpack suddenly a fellow mercenary flying near her was blasted out of the sky and the blast itself knocked Jaylah out of the sky and crashing hard to the ground, Javik who was nearby took down a few more storm troopers and thats when he saw Jaylah on the ground not to far from him.

Quickly turning around to take down one more storm trooper Javik then quickly turned and rushed to Jaylah who was slowly getting up shaking her head feeling dazed from the impact, Javik then stood behind her and opened fire at more troopers in his sights until Jaylah finally got back to her feet.

"You ok!?" Jaylah called back as he continued to kill more hostiles and that's when Jaylah combined her two blaster pistols into a rifle. "I'll live" Jaylah responded and then turned around standing next to Javik and opened fire with him taking down more enemies and then moved into nearby cover.

The Resistance managed to keep the storm troopers at bay despite the loses they were suffering but soon the situation got worse as jetpacked stormtroopers came flying through the trees all equipped with rocket launchers, without hesitation they all shot their rocket launchers at groups of Resistance and explosions followed by the screams of pain as many soldiers were sent flying from the blast, some severely burnt and many with their limbs blown off as they crashed back to the ground.

This new attack gave the storm troopers an advantage to push forward now that they had assistance from the sky above and they pushed on taking down more Resistance members and Mercenaries alike. Soon Javik and Jaylah were forced to pull back from their cover with many other Resistance soldiers as their enemies continued to advance on them, more soldiers died on each side but with the air support from the First Order it made the Resistance soldiers task on finding cover alot more difficult.

Jaylah's soldiers still in the sky tried to fight back against the other flying hostiles but soon they fell victim to the overwhelming odds as the First Order continued to push forward, The Resistance were slowly being pushed back towards the main hanger but they did everything in their power to stop the First Order from moving forward.

Jessika who was providing cover to injured soldiers who moved back into the hanger suddenly saw a cargo transport fly over head and her eyes widened seeing it drop two large container, knowing exactly what it was Jessika quickly pulled out her radio.

"HEADS UP! WE GOT INCOMING!" Jessika shouted down her radio and suddenly the containers crashed down onto the landing zone crushing some Resistance soldiers under them and that's when the container locks popped off and spilt the containers open revealing two AT Walkers.

Many of the Resistance soldiers stopped firing in realisation that two big threats just came out of nowhere and thats when the Walkers activated and began to open fire on every soldier in their sights, the Resistance fought on as the ATs stomped forward clearing the way for the storm troopers. Jaylah and Javik continued to fight on but the ATs just continued to stomp forward and that gave the storm troopers a chance to destroy the base's defence turrets with heavy weapons.

Jaylah and Javik were now back to back being surrounded by troopers but suddenly Javik was hit in the leg and he screamed as he went down, Jaylah turned in anger and opened fire at the trooper that shot Javik but a blast shot hit her right in the back and she screamed as she crashed to the ground next ot Javik. The two tried to get back up but the surrounding storm troopers rushed up and stunned both Jaylah and Javik and they screamed as they were being electrocuted.

-Command Centre-

More and more explosions hit the front of the base and in the command centre Leia ordered everyone in the room with her to evacuate, despite many of them being hesitant to leave they soon listened to their general and rushed out of the room and to the transports in the hanger. Now all alone Leia looked back to the hologram of the base and frustration just continued to build within her.

"This cant happen again...not after what happened on Crait" Leia sighed and lowered her head and thats when her guards came back and she looked to them.

"General, Evelyn isnt in Medical we dont know here she is" One of the guards stated and Leia frowned at them. "What do you mean you dont know where she is?".

-Landing area, base entrance-

Resistance soldiers were sent flying from blaster fire from the AT Walkers who were making their way towards the hanger entrance and many lives were being lost in the process, one AT Walker focused on a ground of Resistance firing up at it and thier blaster fire was doing nothing to stop it but they fought on with no fear.

The AT stomped forward as they continued to fire up at it but suddenly the walker lifted up its feet ready to crush them and suddenly a green lightsaber flew out of no where slicing through the raised AT leg and it quickly lost its balance and crashed to the ground, the green lightsaber then flew across a few meters of the landing area taking out mulitple storm troopers at once and even took out the group that restrained Jaylah and Javik. Heads and bodies sliced in half as the saber came flying back around and many more troopers were killed and some managed to duck and dive out of the way of the flying saber.

The green lighter flew right back to the entrance of the hanger and many Resistance soldiers watched it fly right into Evelyn's hand and they couldn't believe she was back on her feet, electricity was surging over both her arms and she looked out to the battlefied with eyes full of determination.

Evelyn then saw the last AT Walker approach her and opened fire at her but she raised her free hand up stopping the blast fire and then threw it right back at the leg of the walker and the shot made the machine stagger, gritting her teeth Evelyn then Force Dashed with a scream that echoed the battlefield and she swung her lightsaber at the leg of the walker slicing it in half.

The AT then fell to its side and thats when Evelyn skidded to a halt then quickly turned and Force lifted the walker and screamed as she turned and threw the entire machine over her head sending it crashing into a large group of storm troopers and the AT exploded sending more troopers to their death.

The Resistance could not believe the power Evelyn was now showing and she just stood there looking at the many storm troopers with some lowering their weapons in shock over the power they were seeing, taking a deep breath Evelyn then began to slowly walk forward towards her enemies.

While moving forward the world around her slowed down and she remembered every word her mother said through the Force.

"Reach within..." Evelyn whispered and thats when a single blaster fire came at her and she simply deflected it. "Dont hold back...".

Javik and Jaylah slowly got up seeing Evelyn slowly walk towards the enemy. "What the bloody hell is she playing at!". Javik shouted.

"Trust yourself..." Evelyn whispered, she was no longer afraid to use all her powers. Her heart was clear and she wasn't just use powers best suited to a Jedi, she was gonna now gonna use all powers belonging to the Jedi and Sith.

"Trust...yourself...in the Force..." Evelyn spoke once more and she even heard her mother speak the same words with her and with that she began to charge forward deflecting more blaster shots. She threw force lightning, threw crates with the force to her enemies.

Jessika near the entrance of the base saw the whole thing and she realised what Evelyn was doing. She looked to her fellow Resistance members.

"She's taking all the fire lets go!" Jessika shouted charging forward with many of her fellow soldiers opening fire to the hostiles on the other side of the landing zone, Javik and Jaylah looked to each other realising they may have a chance so they kissed each other then charged forward with Jaylah shooting up to the sky with her jetpack while Javik charged with more Resistance members by his side.

"TAKE HER DOWN!" One storm trooper shouted and groups of storm troopers turned their attention to Evelyn and unleashed rounds and rounds of blaster fire at her, Evelyn deflected as much as possible and soon she threw her hands out and as the blaster fire came at her it stopped inches from her and multiple blaster shots began to build in front of her.

Evelyn was completely focused, at this point the responsibility she once had for Rey was gone. All that matter at this moment was the survival of the Resistance and she didnt care what was going to happen to her. All she wanted more then her own life was to make sure those she loved would make it to continue the fight.

Ignoring the fact she was still injured Evelyn continued to hold the dozens of blaster fire being held by her she then lunged her hand forward sending the blaster fire right back at the troopers and they were met with hell fire as they were knocked off their feet with sheer force, the tide was turning and Evelyn gave the Resistance more strength to fight on.

Evelyn then charged forward slicing and cutting up more hostiles with the Resistance charging towards their enemies, only now they had the Gray Knight by their side.

**"This is the final battle and will be split into 2 parts, Evelyn is now back n her feet and despite her injuries she is willing to sacrifice herself to protect the Resistance, The Gray Knight will stop at nothing to defend whats important to her. Its not over yet and all I can say is you are gonna absolutely love the next chapter!"**


	54. Chapter 54: No Regrets

**"I have to split the final battle into 3 parts as this one was longer then I expected so sorry about that lol but this will be very emotional...please enjoy!"**

Chapter 54: No Regrets

Flying through lightspeed the Millennium Falcon was en route back to Last Horizon, sitting alone in the crews quarters Rey was sitting at the nearby table finally cleaned up and still in her Jedi Training robes was looking down at her restored lightsaber she finally managed to repair back on Jakku.

Rey's strength in her heart and spirit was finally restored after her father restored her hope within her and what gave Rey the final push to stop running was her very own mother, who came back through the Force.

With her mother and father behind her all the way she was finally ready to head back home, despite the strength she had restored she was also worried about the reaction many Resistance soldiers would react to her esspecially with what she did to Evelyn. She didnt know if she would ever be accepted back despite Leia's support and of course she had no doubt that her relationship with Evelyn was over.

She honestly had no idea what to say to Evelyn as just saying sorry was not going to be enough, too much damage had been done. Rey's thoughts were then cut when she looked up to see her newly adopted sister Tess come out of a nearby room and all she could do was smile.

"Hey Rey" Tess smiled as she approached her and came around the table and the two shared a loving embrace with Rey taking a slow deep breath still smiling as she held her.

"Hey lil sis" Rey whispered and in response Tess held her tighter really loving Rey calling her that and soon the two let go of each other and just looked at each other.

"I cant wait to see Last Horizon" Tess stated a little excited and Rey chuckled. "I'm sure you'll love it, the forest is beautiful and there is so much green there."

"It sounds beautiful, I want to see it all". Tess spoke softly and Rey placed her hand on her shoulder in support. "I'll show you everything it has to offer".

Suddenly the two heard footsteps running down the nearby hall and thats when they saw Finn pop into view and they saw a look of worry on him. "Rey, we got trouble".

Rey's eyes widened as she quickly got and then looked to Tess who was also worried. "Stay here Tess". She gave a stern order and Tess nodded and thats when Rey rushed down the hall following Finn towards the cockpit.

Back in the cockpit Poe and Chewie were working away at the controls getting prepared for the Falcon to leave lightspeed, Chewie looked to Poe and grunted a few times a little angry.

"I dont know Chewie I cant get contact somethings jamming the signal!" Poe said clearly frustrated not being able to contact the Resistance as he tried so many times and in response he slammed his fist on to the controls in front of him, at that point both Finn and Rey came rushing into the cockpit.

"Whats happened!?" Rey questioned as she came up between Poe and Chewie's seats while looking out to lightspeed.

"We cant get into contact with the Resistance, theres something blocking the signal, I'm engaging the stealth systems" Poe stated resuming his work on the controls.

Finn quickly took his seat and buckled in. "You dont think its?...".

Poe looked back to Finn and took a deep breath. "We're about to find out" He then turned and pulled a lever down and thats when the Falcon left lightspeed and the crew were greeted to a horrific sight.

As the Falcon left lightspeed they saw a massive space battle between the First Order and Jaylah's fleet over the planet of Last Horizon, ships were blown to pieces and the scariest thing was the Fleet that was protecting the Resistance was suffering the most losses.

"My god..." Poe just whispered in disbelief as he saw the chaos before them but Rey's heart almost dropped as she just looked on at the battle in space and she just froze on the spot as Finn slowly got up and stood next to Rey just as shocked.

"Leia...Little Wing is among that" Rey whispered and thats when Finn placed his hand on her shoulder catching her attention and he looked to her as he slightly squeezed her shoulder. "They are on the planet, theres still time".

Rey then looked to Poe. "How long till we get there?".

"ETA ten minutes, unless we get caught" Poe then looked up to Rey and Finn. "Buckle in" He ordered and Finn did what he was told but Rey refused to sit down as she just looked out to the battle before them as the Falcon flew right through the space battle and towards the planet.

-Last Horizon-

Sprinting toward a bunch of Storm Troopers deflecting multiple blaster shots Evelyn screamed as she Force Jumped into the air with Force Lightning surging through her arms and to her saber then she landed hard on the ground piercing the ground with her weapon, as soon as she hit pierced the ground a huge electric shockwave hit the entire area sending the troopers near her flying all over the place.

Evelyn then snapped her head up to her front seeing more coming at her with their weapons, gritting her teeth she lunged her hands forward sending a massive Force Push sending the cargo in her view right at the incoming troopers and they dived out of the way with some managing to avoid the crates and many getting hit by them.

With time gained she quickly turned around pulling her radio out. "Get those transports up and out of here now!"

"First transports is about to leave keep holding them off and keep them away from the entrance!" A Resistance pilot of the first transport responded on the radio as a few more non combatants were rushing inside the transport.

With only a few minutes left Evelyn turned back to the direction of the forest and Force Pulled a blaster on the ground nearby and looked to her fellow Resistance soldiers spread out and maintaining a barrier between the Storm Troopers and the entrance of the base.

"Hold them off just hold them off!" Evelyn ordered and then rushed forward taking more troopers down with both lightsaber skills and her force abilities.

Nearby Jaylah crashed back down to the ground after providing air support and she landed right behind Javik and they were both back to back taking down stormtroopers with ease.

The two worked like clockwork making sure no one would get close to them and even took down any trooper about to kill another Resistance soldier near them.

"We cant keep this up forever! My fleet is slowly dying!" Jaylah shouted back at Javik as she pulled off a headshot to her target and Javik just rapidly shot down his enemies in front of him and thats when they both looked to the entrance of the base as saw the first transport fly right out of the hanger and right towards the sky with blaster fire being shot up at it but it managed to get clear.

"We just need to hold on! keep fighting!". Javik shouted and they just continued to stay back to back taking down as many troopers as they could.

Back near the end of the landing zone Evelyn continued to cause choas among the majority of the stormtroopers with many Resistance fighters backing her up as she cut down every trooper in her path, her heart was strong and her spirit was even stronger as she felt no anger while using the light and dark powers of the Force.

The Storm Troopers didnt stand a chance against her as they tried to fight back and thats when a trooper popped out of nearby cover swinging a shock baton at her but she quickly ducked and stabbed her lightsaber right through his chest while holding him close but thats when her world slowed down, something triggered in her mind as she felt a dark presence nearby.

Evelyn just looked past the trooper she stabbed and towards the troopers but she wasnt directly looking at them but beyond them into the forest, she felt a power which was a threat to her and even the Resistance. Pushing the dead trooper to the ground she ignored the blaster fire flying past her as her world remained slow and silent as she sensed this power.

All of a sudden she connected with it, the power was alot stronger then before and it just continued to grow. But what made her heart race wasnt the fact it was one person, but in face several.

Evelyn then knew what it was and who it was, she slowly turned her body and looked over her shoulder back to the base. The dark power was coming from behind it.

"No..." Evelyn whispered in shock and her world sped back up and sound returned to her ears as she turned to her Resistance soldiers.

"FALL BACK!" Evelyn shouted and everyone looked to her in confusion. "FALL BACK!" she ordered once more and on que the fighting soldiers retreated back towards the base while opening fire at the troopers as they rushed back to the hanger.

Back inside the hanger the last transport was finally being loaded and General Leia finally entered the hanger and rushed towards the last transport with her security around her, the non combatants were mostly in a panic as they rushed into the final transport but Leia had no intentions of entering yet. She wanted to make sure everyone would get out first before she did.

Coming up to the transport Leia urged everyone around it to get on board and as she helped everyone on board she was scanning the hanger for any sign of their Jedi, suddenly she looked towards the entrance of the massive hanger and saw many Resistance fighters come rushing in along with Jaylah, Jessika and Javik among them and at the very back of the group was Evelyn deflecting blaster fire with her lightsaber as she moved back into the hanger as its main doors lowered locking the Resistance back into the base.

Leia looked on in confusion and then rushed over past many Resistance Fighters and towards Evelyn who was with Javik and Jaylah clearly discussing a plan.

"Evelyn" Leia called out and the blonde woman looked to her and so did Jaylah and Javik.

"What the hells going on why did you order a retreat and lock us in here, the transport is almost ready to go" Leia stated and Evelyn came up to Leia then placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Leia we got a huge problem, the troopers were just a distraction" Evelyn stated and Leia frowned. "A distraction? what are you-" Leia suddenly looked over her shoulder sensing something, it was dark and cold.

"You feel it too dont you?" Evelyn whispered and Leia just looked over her shoulder for a few seconds then looked back at her. "Ranza...and the Knights Of Ren...".

Evelyn nodded. "We need to get this last transport out before they get here, but with those Troopers pouring in we are gonna need to make a hole in their assault".

"What do you have in mind?" Leia asked and thats when Evelyn looked to Jaylah and Javik and motioned her head at them, they then rushed off towards the transport to help people get in faster.

While they rushed off Evelyn and Leia walked off to the side and Evelyn discussed the desperate plan.

"Evelyn how are you back on your feet? You shouldn't even be able to fight" Leia asked concerned and Evelyn then lifted her vest a little and Leia saw alot of needle marks around her stomach.

"Had to drug myself up on stims, pains completely gone and should last a few hours" Evelyn explained then pulled her shirt back down and Leia sighed looking Evelyn. "Little Wing...".

"I know, I know..." Evelyn whispered. "Its dangerous but I couldn't just let more people die".

Leia took a slow deep breath then a slow nod understanding Evelyn's determination so she let it go and focused on the situation at hand.

"This plan you have, what do you have in mind?" Leia asked and Evelyn looked to the huge blast door leading out of the hanger.

"This blast door is strong enough to last against an orbital strike" Evelyn then looked back at Leia. "Ive asked Jaylah to send down an orbital strike on the landing area outside, we take out the majority of the troopers outside and clear us a better path out".

Evelyn then looked past Leia to Jaylah. "Whats the status Jaylah!".

Jaylah quickly turned to her with her radio in hand. "Any second, better step back from the blast door".

Outside the platoon of storm troopers took control of the landing area with many AT Walkers stomping out of the forest and towards the base opening fire at the blast door testing it for weaknesses, despite them taking control of the area the ground troopers suddenly heard a loud explosion which alerted them, the platoons aimed their blasters in different directions looking for any Resistance in the area but there was not a single hostile in the area.

All of a sudden they heard a noise coming from above them and one Trooper slowly looked up and before he could reacted an orbital strike came down and completely obliterated the entire area, Storm Troopers were blown to bits and the AT Walkers were blown to smithereens leaving no trace of First Order troops in the landing area as it came engulfed in smoke and fire.

What was once an organised Resistance Landing Area had now become no man's land, a place were death was only welcome.

Back in the hanger the remains of the Resistance and some of Jaylah's mercenaries heard the thunderous orbital strikes going on outside and they just stopped and listened until there was just complete silence, the plan worked and now there was a small window to escape.

"Lets go!" Evelyn's voiced the entire hanger as she gave the order and the last of the non combatants rushed into the last transport with Javik, Jaylah, Leia and Evelyn standing at the ramp of the transport hurrying people on to it.

As Evelyn helped a few people on to the transport she suddenly sensed Ranza again, the sounds of the world fell silent in Evelyn's ears as she turned back to the blast door, moving so slowly she walked past the many Resistance members and even past Jaylah, Javik and Leia as they watched her slowly take steps towards the blast doors.

Leia knew exactly what Evelyn sensed so she rushed from the transport and towards Evelyn and went around to her front putting her hands on Evelyn's shoulders making her stop. "Evelyn, I know shes here...but please you need to focus on the evacuation".

Evelyn didnt look at Leia as she just looked the blast door and after a few seconds she lowered her head taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "I know what they are after...".

Leia frowned. "What do you mean?".

Evelyn slowly looked up to Leia and her eyes began to water and thats when Leia knew exactly what Evelyn was referring to, she slowly took a step back in shock. "Ranza's not after the Resistance...she's after you...". She could only whisper in realisation.

"I felt the obsession she has, all that matters to her is my death..." Evelyn whispered and thats when Leia shook her head. "No we wont give her that" She suddenly walked past Evelyn to the transports. "We are all leaving right now before she gets here".

Leia walked a few steps then realised Evelyn wasnt following, she slowly came to a stop then looked back at Evelyn who also turned around and just looked at her.

"Leia..." Evelyn whispered but Leia was having none as she marched up to Evelyn and tightly took her hands. "No Evelyn I know exactly what you are thinking and I am not going to allow it!".

"Leia...please" Evelyn was getting emotional of this as she could see Leia's heart was breaking as she then gripped Evelyn's shoulders. "Little Wing I am not going to allow this! I am giving you a direct order to get on the transport with us!". Her tone was stern.

"Evelyn...we need you" Leia's eyes began to water as she looking into Evelyn's eyes and all of a sudden Evelyn pulled Leia in for a hug and Leia gasped in shock.

"It needs its leader Leia, without it the Resistance falls" Evelyn whispered as a tear fell down her cheek and Leia just remained silent as she just listened still full of shock and emotion.

"I am just a cog in the system...one that can be replaced, you need time...time I am willing to give. Its not the Jedi that will win the war, its the people that follow behind them that win" Evelyn whispered so calm and all Leia could do was continue to listen as she lost the will to speak in this moment.

"Which is why all I can do now is buy you to escape to fight another day" Evelyn held on to Leia almost afraid to let go.

"Little Wing-" Leia spoke but Evelyn cut her off with a whisper. "When I was a little girl you taught me to never to care only about myself but also the people you love around you".

Leia took a deep breath remembering that statement. "Evelyn...you were only six when I told you that...how did you remember that".

Evelyn gave a small smile as another tear fell. "I always took to heart everything you said...you took me in when my parents died, many would have just left me for dead but you saved me Leia".

"Gave me a new life...a new purpose taught me despite the pain we feel in our lives there is always a reason to fight on. You taught me that Leia and everyone else who fights against the First Order" Evelyn took a deep breath. "Without that inspiration...the Resistance falls and this will all be for nothing".

"You gave me the strength I needed to make the hard choices...this choice is my alone and its my turn to save you" Evelyn whispered and the two slowly let go of each other and Leia watched as the woman she saw as a daughter take her lightsaber off her belt and just looked at it for a few seconds.

"This weapon is not what will win the war." Evelyn slowly looked up to Leia. "But it still has a role to play".

After a few seconds Evelyn placed her saber back on her belt and the two just looked at each other. "Its the bonds between people that brought hope together".

Evelyn took hold of Leia's hands with their eyes never leaving the other's. "Hope is what matters to us Leia, that is why I am willing to buy you time...and I will fight until my last breath".

Leia suddenly found strength to move and gripped Evelyn's hand tight. "No it doesnt have to end this way come with me!".

Evelyn's pain in her heart grew bigger. "Once I leave with you Ranza and the others wont be far behind. Leia I cant go with you...all I can do is give you the time you need to vanish and continue to rebuild".

"Evelyn..." Leia took a step closer never letting go of Evelyn's hand. "I cant lose you...not after everything else we lost".

The two fell silent for a few seconds but Evelyn soon gave a loving smile. "Leia...your not gonna lose me."

A tear fell down Leia's cheek as she listened on. "I will always be with you, every step of the way no matter what happens." Evelyn then took a deep breath. "I must stay to ensure that what I love survives...that is more important than my very being".

"Little Wing...without the Jedi..." Leia could only whisper as her heart was breaking but Evelyn gently placed her hand on Leia's cheek giving a loving smile. "This is what a Jedi does".

"You told me the Jedi once served as protectors of the peace, to protect those who right for freedom" Evelyn stated.

"What about Rey...Poe, Chewie and Finn are out there looking for right now. What about her...what do I tell her?" Leia's voice was shaken.

Evelyn's heart completely shattered at the mention of Rey, knowing she would never see her again there was something she hoped to tell her in person, but now that was impossible. The only thing she could do was have Leia pass it on.

"Tell her...I'm sorry for everything I did. Let her know that I...I carry no hate for her for what happened at the Temple, what ever I faced at the Temple wasnt her." Evelyn then lowered her head.

"Tell her deep down I blame myself for what happen, diving into her mind to discover the truth of her visions...if I had been more patient and more understanding none of this would have happened..." She then looked back up to Leia.

"Tell Rey I was just so scared and worried for her that I just couldn't take it anymore, I loved her too much to realise that I was breaking her trust but all that mattered to me was her safety and well being. So, thats why I did it...because I loved her" Evelyn spoke with so much love.

Leia then placed her hand on top of Evelyn's which rested on her cheek. "Are you sure there is no other way...".

Evelyn then took her hand off Leia's cheek taking Leia's hand in her's. "There is no other way...you may be on borrowed time but you still have hope. Even when the galaxy was in its darkest moments in the war against the Empire you continued to fight back, find new ways to survive".

"Leia, I am not afraid to give my time to ensure you have more" Evelyn then looked down at her hand linked with Leia's.

"If I have to pay the price for that...to be the sacrifice to your survival, then I will happily give it.." Evelyn sniffled as more tears fell and after a few moments she embraced Leia and after a few seconds Leia wrapped her shaking hands around Evelyn.

Leia knew Evelyn made her mind up and there was no changing it, Leia didnt want to let Evelyn do this she made a promise to herself to protect her. But Evelyn was her own woman now, there was nothing Leia could do. All she could do was hold her tight.

"Tell Rey...even if we arnt together, we will always be connected" Evelyn whispered and the two just fell silent for a few more seconds.

Leia took a deep breath feeling the warmth of Evelyn, knowing this may be the last time she will ever see her she wanted to make this moment last as much as possible.

"Your parents will be so proud you...just as I have always been" Leia whispered once more and Evelyn buried her head into Leia's shoulder. "I love you Leia...". The two continued to hold each other, it was too hard to let go.

After a few more moments everyone was finally on the last transport and on the ramp slowly walking up was Leia, the final person to enter but before she made her way inside she slowly looked back down at the ramp and right there standing there with a tear down her face was Evelyn.

Javik and Jaylah were watching from the window on the inside of the shuttle, when they discovered what she was doing they argued and refused to let Evelyn face this alone, but Evelyn refused to allow them stay with her they argued and argued but soon both Jaylah and Javik knew they weren't gonna change her mind. The two finally broke and with wise words from Evelyn they decided to continue the fight with the Resistance.

The two didnt want to leave her, but they had no choice in the matter. All they could do was look at her one more time as they witnessed Evelyn and Leia looking at each other.

"Little Wing...the Force will be with you..." Leia whispered in sorrow and Evelyn just gave a tiny smile. "Always...".

After a painful goodbye Leia slowly turned and entered the transport and the door closed behind her and Evelyn took a deep breath as she watched the transport begin to slowly hover, the blast door leading out of the base began to open up but Evelyn just watched everyone looking at her through the transport windows.

She saw Leia, Javik, Jaylah, Kaiden, Jessika with baby Hope in her hands and even saw Lydia with her hands on the window crying as she looked at Evelyn. It was a painful moment for Evelyn but if it meant the survival of the Resistance then she was at peace with that.

The transport was finally ready to take off and it began to slowly hover towards the exit of the hanger and Evelyn just watched it go.

"Goodbye..." Evelyn whispered and soon the transport shot out of the hanger and Evelyn slowly walked out of the hanger and out to the destroyed landing area covered in fire and smoke, all she could do was watch the final transport go and soon vanish into the sky.

She now stood alone at the Resistance Base, but deep down she wasnt alone. She soon felt a cold presence back in the base. Taking a deep breath she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"I am one with the Force...the Force is with me.." She whispered and then slowly turned around and right at the end of the hanger a large door opened and thats when she saw cloaked figures slowly enter into the hanger.

It was Ranza and the Knights Of Ren, they had found their target and Evelyn wasnt afraid of these odds. She was ready to meet her fate, she ready to face her enemies.

Ranza and the Knights Of Ren slowly moved to the centre of the hanger and came to a stop in a line all looking at Evelyn who hard no fear, they all readied their weapons as Ranza took a few steps forward with her lightsaber in hand.

After a few moments she activated both ends of it and looked right into the eyes of her enemy.

"Kenobi..." Ranza spoke in a dark tone taking a defensive stance.

Saying nothing Evelyn suddenly activated her lightsaber in her right hand and surged Force Lighting up her left arm and thats when she took the Soresu Stance just like her grandfather used to, showing no fear she suddenly charged forward towards the Knights Of Ren.

Evelyn Kenobi's last stand was about to begin, she had no regrets.

**"Evelyn is prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice to ensure the survival of the Resistance, she will now face The Knights Of Ren in a battle to the death. Get ready for the final part of the grand finale ...its gonna be emotional...**


	55. Chapter 55: Strength And Redemption

**"I thought this would be the final part of the final battle but you know what I am glad it will have one more PART, please enjoy this chapter and what it has to offer!"**

Chapter 55: Strength and Redemption

Explosions echoed over the planet of Last Horizon as another one of Jaylah's dreadnaughts exploded as First Order bombers finished their attack run and what made it worse now the damaged ship slowly collided with a fellow slip and sliced it in half killing two ships with one hit, the First Order was more relentless then ever in their attacks and right in the middle of the massive space battle was the Millennium Falcon.

The old Falcon flew through the heart of the battle avoiding shots and debris from both sides as their battle went on, in the cockpit Poe and Chewie worked together as one pushing the Falcon to its limits more then ever before.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THE FIRST ORDER FIND US!?" Poe shouted in frustration and Poe in the chair behind him was working on a nearby terminal keeping an eye on the shields. "They must have a spy among The Resistance!, I cant see any other way". Finn responded.

Chewie grunted in frustration as he directed non critical power to boost the ship's speed and they flew right into more debris fields trying to take cover from blaster fire as they headed towards Last Horizon.

As the Falcon made its way towards the planet the last of the Resistance in the two escape transports finally left the planet and headed toward the nearest Star Ship in Jaylah's fleet, on board the second transport Leia was looking through the window with one of her hands on it just looking down at the planet knowing not everyone was on board this ship.

Leia felt helpless and a failure for allowing Evelyn to stay behind on Last Horizon to deal with the Knights Of Ren, fear for her safety consumed Leia knowing full well that despite Evelyn's power she was still up against a group of dangerous Force Users. All she could do was lower her head as a tear fell down her cheek sensing the very battle down on the planet.

-Resistance Base, Last Horizon-

Deep in the heart of the Resistance hanger a determined Evelyn swung her lightsaber right Ranza as she went to strike but Evelyn surged electric into her swing throwing more power into her swing, her lightsaber connected with Ranza's and the sheer force knocked Ranza back.

However as Ranza was sent back another of the Knights jumped forward in the air and delivered a massive punch to Evelyn's jaw sending her stumbling but she stopped herself from falling and Force Pushed the knight away, Evelyn then suddenly turned and ducked under the blade of another Knight only to be Force Pushed and sent crashing into a pile of crates.

The impact knocked the air out of Evelyn as her back hit the crates and thats when she saw another knights throw a spear right at her, quickly rolling she just managed to avoid the spear as it struck the crates and she quickly got to her feet to meet two more knights coming at her.

Evelyn swung her lightsaber at the blade of the closest knight and their weapons collided and what Evelyn saw shocked her, the knight's blade was made of a metal material which was able to withstand a lightsaber. Suddenly the knight pushed her back and went for another swing only for her to duck under it and block another attack from another knight.

She went back and for blocking and attacking the two knights but soon the two jumped away from Evelyn as Ranza came down from the sky and sent a massive shockwave near her foe, the shockwave knocked Evelyn off her feet sending her flying across the hanger and crashing to the ground.

"You are weak Kenobi" Ranza mocked as she cautiously moved forward with her fellow knights spreading out cutting off Evelyn's escape routes as she staggered to her feet and looked and Ranza.

"Unsure of yourself.." Ranza mocked and Evelyn gritted her teeth then dashed forward to attack but one Knight dashed in front of her path and Force Pushed her away, as she flew back one other Knight hit her with Force Lightning causing her to scream in pain and thats when one more Knight threw a crate with the Force and hit Evelyn hard sending her crashing to the ground.

Ranza smirked as Evelyn didn't even get close to her and she slowly walked to the side as her fellow Knights stepped back still keeping a large circle around Evelyn as their mistress stepped forward. "The fact that you keep a moral code...and we do not, gives us one perfect advantage".

Evelyn quickly got up as the Knights charged at her but she quickly sent out a shockwave knocking them all off their feet except for Ranza and now with space she dashed forward, Evelyn swung her lightsaber at Ranza but the Dark Apprentice's lightsaber connected with her's at lightning speed then out of nowhere Ranza gripped Evelyn by her throat.

The action was so quick that Evelyn didnt even have time to react as she was lifted up into the air and slammed right in to the ground and she grunted in pain, Ranza smirked as she looked down at Evelyn. She absolutely loved taking her time with the last Kenobi and she wanted to savor this moment for as long as she could, inflicting as much pain as slow as possible.

"And if history has proven anything" Ranza spoke then suddenly Force Pulled Evelyn up and placed her hand right over Evelyn's wound on her stomach, then suddenly pulled her fist causing her to scream in agony as the effects of the medicine she injected into her body suddenly was gone.

Evelyn was now in severe pain as Ranza used the Force to remove the numbness of the medicine from her body and that was when Ranza Force Pushed Evelyn right out of the hanger and right outside to the destroyed landing area and she crashed right into a metal container and the force of the impact dented the container, Evelyn fell to one knee after hitting the crate and she was now severely weakened.

Her movements were now restricted and the pain was burning her entire torso, she was in trouble but she wasnt afraid to face the danger head on. Trying to collect her breath she slowly looked up to Ranza Force Jumping out of the hanger and landing outside a few feet from her.

The two bitter enemies stared at each other and thats when Evelyn saw the other Knights marching out of the hanger with their own weapons ready so she struggled back to both feet, while looking back at Ranza.

"Is that the strongest, always wins" Ranza smirked at her enemy and Evelyn gripped her lightsaber tight as Ranza dashed forward to strike her down and thats when Evelyn screamed shooting Force Lightning right at Ranza catching her off guard, Ranza was knocked off her feet by the blast.

Evelyn who now had enough of Ranza jumped in to air bring her saber down to end her enemy but before she could kill her enemy Ranza Force Pulled herself away from harm and skidded back up to her feet while turning to face Evelyn as her saber hit nothing but the ground.

Wasting no time Evelyn dashed to attack Ranza once again but a wooden crate was sent flying right at her and the hard impact smacked Evelyn right across the ground away from Ranza, dazed by the attack Evelyn didnt even have time to process what happened as one Knight dashed right at her with a massive blade and went to strike her down.

Lucky enough Evelyn rolled out of the way and Force Pushed him away only to be suddenly lifted up in the air and slammed back down by another Knight and she grunted in pain by the impact. Then suddenly one more threw his hand out and pulled her from the ground and sent her launching across the platform only fro Ranza to throw a wooden crate right at Evelyn in mid air.

The wooden crate exploded on impact and Evelyn skidded across the ground and soon came to a stop and to make matters worse she dropped her lightsaber. Evelyn's injury to her stomach had made it difficult for her to focus now, the pain was enough to make anyone want to die but Evelyn refused to go down so despite the great pain she fought through it and kicked herself up.

A Knight came at her with his blade and went to slice her but she ducked and delivered a swift kick knocking her enemy back, she then turned and pulled a lead pipe to her just in time to deflect another Knight's attack with his axe and as she deflected it she shot Force Lighting at him.

The Knight screamed as the lightning surged through his body then Evelyn used the Force to throw the Knight over her head and sent him crashing to the ground, suddenly another one of the Knight's shot his blasters at her only for her to dodge and flip out of the way of the blaster.

Evelyn's speed with the Force helped her get close to the shooting Knight and thats when she jumped right over the Knight and quickly snatched the blasters with the Force then as she landed behind him she turned and opened fire at the Knight as his screamed in pain as he stumbled forward and fell to his knees, however she didnt get a chance to kill him as Ranza jumped through the air coming down at Evelyn with her saber but Evelyn used the Force to pull herself from harms way as Ranza's saber pierced the ground.

Finally gaining distance Evelyn dropped the blasters and with all her strength she shot lightning right out her hands and right at Ranza, however Ranza saw it coming and she turned and shot her hand out and shot Force Lightning back at her.

The two entered a lighting lock and the power between to two woman was enough to send out a shockwave knocking debris and containers away and even the fellow Knights Of Ren were trying to stay on their feet, the sheer force of the lightning lock was even enough to make Evelyn and Ranza slowly slide in opposite directions gaining more distance away from each other as they continued the struggle on the destroyed landing area which was covered in fire and smoke.

Evelyn was screaming in determination trying to win the lightning lock but the pain of her stomach wound was making it harder to focus, the pain was just clouding her mind like a bad itch and it was costing her the battle before her.

Ranza smirked at the attempt and suddenly she channelled more power through her hand and the Force Lightning went right at Evelyn and she was hit with a devastating attack sending her flying and then crashing to the ground, with the back of her head smacking the ground causing her ears to ring and her vision to blur. The battle was not in her favour and she knew it, but it didnt matter to her.

Evelyn didn't care about her own life, all she cared about was buying time for the Resistance to escape and she would gladly suffer if it meant her loved ones will live.

Ranza could only chuckle at the weakened and wounded Evelyn who grunted as she rolled to her front trying to get up.

"How does it feel knowing you failed Rey Skywalker?" Ranza whispered as she watched Evelyn try to crawl to a nearby crate. "Or better yet how does the pain she inflicted feel...I sense because of it she took something from you".

She then slowly stepped forward with her Knights standing behind her in a defensive position ready to strike. "Just like what was taken from you when you were a child, you lost your mother...".

Ranza watched as Evelyn soon crawled to a nearby crate and grunted in pain as she pulled herself up. "And now because of Rey...your weakness for her has cost you dearly".

Evelyn slowly pulled herself up still leaning on the crate and spat out blood while holding on to her stomach as the pain was just too much, all Ranza did was look at her taking a few deep breaths as she looked down at her stomach.

"You lost your mother Evelyn..." Ranza watched Evelyn slowly look up to her and thats when Ranza smirked at her. "And now...you lost the chances of being a mother".

"That is something I find most...amusing" Ranza then suddenly dashed forward at lightning speed towards Evelyn and delivered a massive Force Push sending Evelyn crashing through the wooden crate and sent her right back towards the entrance of the base, Evelyn grunted as she crashed and rolled to a painful stop and once again she was back on the ground.

"I am going to destroy them Kenobi, the Skywalker family that adopted you. I am going to take them from you one by one, I am gonna finish them nice...and slow" Ranza mocked and Evelyn who was still on the ground began to slowly ball her fist as she just layed there.

Ranza then looked to her side and in the distance was a Resistance Rocket Launcher and she couldnt help but smirk as she Force Pulled the grenade launcher to her and caught it in her hand then just examined it. "I normally dont use these sort of things, goes against what I am".

She mocked and she then looked up to see Evelyn slowly manage to get to one knee taking a few deep breaths, while her head was still low with one hand still on her stomach.

-Over Last Horizon-

The Millennium Falcon continued to fly through debris and finally made it past the huge battle between Jalyah's fleet and The First Order and they were finally on their way towards the planet of Last Horizon, in the cockpit Poe and Chewie caught a signal revealing two Resistance Transports leaving the planet.

"We got two Resistance Signals just leaving the planet, they made it off the planet!" Poe stated and Rey who was standing between the two pilot seats with both hands on each of the seats and was just looking out to space.

"Is Leia and Evelyn on them?". Rey asked looking down at Poe and he quickly began to try to gain communications.

"I cant get anything!" Poe responded and then looked out to space and in the distance he saw a blockade runner heading towards the location of the transports and it was a sigh of relief knowing the Resistance was not dead yet.

"We must hope they are on there, we need to make sure that blockade runner will escape with the last of the Resistance" Poe stated and then looked to Chewie. "Try to get communications up and running".

Chewie grunted in response as Poe turned the Falcon towards the direction of the Blockade Runner determined to protect it and to make sure it would escape the battle. Rey was still standing between the two chairs and as the Falcon turned to the direction of the ship she could sense who was on one of those transports.

"Leia's on one of those ships...but- " Suddenly Rey screamed in pain and crashed to the ground clutching her stomach.

Finn who was sitting in one of the back chairs quickly got up and rushed to Rey's side as she curled up on the ground and Poe with Chewie looked back full of worry.

"Whats wrong with her!?" Poe shouted back and Finn held Rey as she screamed even more while clutching her stomach. "I dont know she just fell!". Finn responded trying to comfort her.

Finn then looked up to Poe. "Get that Blockade Runner away from here with the Resistance!". All of a sudden Rey sat back up despite the pain she was in and she struggled to her feet with the help of Finn.

"NO!, We need to get to the base!" Rey shouted as the pain began to subside and Poe was just confused. "Are you crazy! We need to get the Resistance out of here!".

"EVELYN IS DOWN THERE! I FEEL IT!" Rey shouted as she suddenly clutched her stomach again feeling more pain as Finn held on to her stopping her from falling.

Poe's eyes widened. "What! How do you know!?".

Rey took a few deep breaths trying to bury the pain and soon she slowly looked to Poe. "I can feel her...she's in trouble".

Both Chewie and Poe looked to each other unsure of what to do and thats when Poe looked to Finn who was still supporting Rey. "We have to get down there".

"No" Rey stated and everyone looked at her as she gently pushed Finn off her and she looked out to the Blockade Runner in the distance. "I'll drop to the base in an escape pod, you get the Resistance to safety".

She suddenly turned and thats when Finn turned and stopped her and she looked at him. "Rey, you want to go down there alone?".

"I need to do this Finn" Rey then brushed him off and then looked to Chewie. "Launch the pod at the base's location".

Chewie grunted in response then turned to work and Rey then left the cockpit with Finn following her, Poe watched them leave and then sighed as he turned back to his controls. "This is a bad idea, she's gonna get them both killed".

Rey marched down the hall and finally came to the entrance of the escape pods and began to get one ready for launch and thats when Finn came rushing around the corner and to Rey. "You cant go down there alone Rey!, This is suicide even for you".

"I have to do it Finn" Rey simply said as she finally got a pod ready and it opened up but before she walked toward it she was stopped by Finn and he made her look at him with his hands on her shoulders.

"Rey! Listen to me...I know you want to prove you are sorry for what happened..for what you did to Evelyn" Finn spoke and thats when Rey slowly lowered her head thinking of the time she hurt Evelyn.

"But this...you will get yourself killed, we will go down there together...we'll take the Falcon straight to the planet. Let us help you" Finn was almost begging but Rey looked up to him.

"It has to be me Finn, it has to be me...I said I cant change the past but I am done running. Evelyn...my Master needs me and I need to start being the woman I am meant to be.." Rey whispered as her hands rested on Finn's arms.

Finn looked at her knowing no matter what he was going to say she was still going to go, and he couldn't help but feel fear that this may be the last time he will see her and Evelyn.

Rey looked back to the opened pod for a few seconds and then looked back to Finn and the two just looked at each other and time just froze in those split seconds and thats when Rey pulled him in for a loving hug, Finn was shocked at first but soon he slowly returned the hug.

She took a slowly deep breath as she held him tight. "I am so lucky to have you as a friend Finn, I love you so much".

"Rey...what are you saying" Finn whispered as he held her tighter but soon Rey removed herself from him and she placed her hands on his cheeks and just smiled at him.

"Just promise me you will keep fighting...no matter what happens" Rey then moved in and gently placed a kiss on his cheek and Finn was just heartbroken as she pulled back.

"Rey..." Finn whispered then Rey let go of him. "Goodbye Finn".

She suddenly turned and rushed to the pod as Finn then rushed to stop her but he was too late as the pod closed right behind Rey and he planted his hands on the pod looking at Rey on the other side.

"REY! Dont do this!" Finn begged as he saw Rey just standing there facing away from him with her head lowered.

"Open the door!" Finn slammed his fist against the pod. "Rey listen to me! We can all get out of here, theres still time".

Rey didnt respond as she slowly looked to the side to the control panel and saw it light up green signalling the pod was ready for launch and right there on the panal was a lever, once that was pulled the final launch procedure would be complete and the pod will launch.

Taking a deep breath she turned to it and she slowly placed her hand on the lever and Finn punched the pod trying to get in. "No Rey dont! We can all survive this! GODDAMN IT REY!".

Taking a few deep breaths trying to hold back the tears Rey then pulled the lever down and the alarms of the pod went off signalling the launch.

"NO!" Finn shouted punching the pod again. "Rey open the god damn door!" Finn ordered but once again Rey didnt say anything and all she did was slowly turn to the pod door and her eyes met Finn's.

"No..." Finn whispered heartbroken but Rey gave him a loving smile as a tear fell down her cheek, time slowed down but the sound of the locks around the pod brought them both back to reality and suddenly the pod launched into space.

"REY!" Finn could only shout with his hands on the door of the pod as he watched it fly out to space, Rey was once again gone and he feared she may never come back.

Rey took a lot of deep breaths knowing of the situation she was now in, there was no doubt there was a chance she may die but if it meant dying beside Evelyn then that was a fate she would happily accept, to her this wasnt about bravery but redemption for what she did.

After a few moments she took her lightsaber off her belt and looked at it as she sat down looking at her father's restored lightsaber, holding it tight she closed her eyes and just thought of all the happy moments she had with Evelyn. Her fate was unknown but if she was about to die, then she would want her last moments to be full of happy memories.

Rey just continued to think of nothing but Evelyn as the pod flew through space and towards Last Horizon as the Millennium Falcon headed towards the blockade Runner to ensure its escape with the last of the Resistance.

-Last Horizon, Resistance Base Entrance-

The flames and smoke continued to build around the landing zone of the now abandoned Resistance Base and the Knights Of Ren stood behind Ranza with their weapons in hand while Ranza Ren looked at the rocket launcher she picked up.

"Once I kill you...I will make sure your precious Leia and Rey will suffer and in the end they will beg me to kill them...they will die knowing you failed to protect them" Ranza then raised the rocket launcher and aimed it right at Evelyn still on the ground.

"The Jedi are no more, your bloodline ends with you...Kenobi" Ranza then shot the rocket right at Evelyn and it went right for her, Evelyn closed her eyes and focused as time around her slowed down. Digging in deep she reached into the very core of her body and she could feel the Force surge through her very being.

Deep in her mind she suddenly felt a connection, something which gave her strength. It was a connection that became part of her and it just continued to make her stronger. All of a sudden her eyes shot open and in a split second she threw her hand out and in a split second her lightsaber went right into her hands as she quickly got up, spinning around she activated her green lightsaber and sliced the rocket as it came close to her and it exploded around her, covering her in complete smoke.

Ranza slowly lowered the rocket launcher as she and the Knights looked on to the cloud of smoke where Evelyn once stood but soon it began to fade and glowing through the smoke was a green lightsaber, Ranza frowned at what she was seeing but she saw Evelyn Kenobi back on her feet with her lightsaber in both hands.

Evelyn Kenobi had found new strength which dulled her pain and she knew it was from a connection she felt, something close to her heart and she knew who it was coming from.

Slowly she turned her head back to Ranza and the Knights Of Ren, a look full of determination and new strength.

"Unexpected..." Ranza simply stated still full of confidence.

Evelyn then took a deep breath as the gravel around her feet started to vibrate off the ground as her strength had returned and then she took a defensive stance.

"Your move..." Evelyn simply spoke, she was not dead yet.

**"I know I portray Evelyn as a power force user but you defo need moments when the character needs to feel pain and struggle even in battle otherwise there is just no point in making a character who just easily wins battles in seconds. Anyway Evelyn's strength has returned and I think you all know whats giving her new strength. Any get ready for PART 3 of the final battle! You are gonna absolutely love it :)**


	56. Chapter 56: Return Of The Jedi

**"Welcome to Part 3 of the final battle of Guardian Of The Jedi, this is one chapter I have been dying to write as I already had this chapter planned even before writing Guardian Of The Jedi. Anyway please enjoy!"**

Chapter 56: Return Of The Jedi

As the battle between Evelyn Kenobi and the Knights Of Ren raged on in the heart of the abandoned Resistance Base and deep in the forest surrounding the base was a few Storm Troopers were keeping an eye out for any Resistance Members which could still be around, knowing the situation going on at the centre of the base they decided to just stay out of it hoping to just get through the day.

The Storm Troopers continued their patrol until they heard a thunderous sound, on alert and looking at each other they soon watched each others back looking for any signs of a possible attack but there was nothing in sight, however the thunderous sound just grew louder and louder. It was at that point they realised the sound wasnt coming from the forest around them, but coming from above them.

Looking up to the sky the group of Storm Troopers saw an escape pod falling to the surface, they ran for cover behind trees and rocks at it came down crashing through the tall trees and right past the group and after a few moments of skidding across the ground taking down alot of trees in its path it soon came to a stop, it was then the troopers came from their cover and looked to the direction of where the pod went.

"Its not one of ours" The Squad Leader spoke out looking at his troopers behind him. "Lets go check it out, proceed with caution".

The Troopers rushed off towards the escape pod crash site and after a few minutes of running to its destination they finally came to the site of the crash and quickly raised their weapons as they came to a stop, the squad leader was the one to begin slowly walking to the pod with his blaster ready and his squad slowly followed behind him.

Moving very cautiously to the pod the squad leader soon came to the front of the pod and thats when confusion hit him, the door of the pod was busted open and there was nobody inside of it.

The Squad Leader slowly made his way inside the pod to see if there was any clues to give them an idea who was originally in it but once he was inside he couldn't find anything.

All of a sudden the sound his troopers firing shots echoed followed by a familiar sound of a lightsabre from outside and the Squad Leader then heard his squad screaming as the sound of a lightsaber was swinging around, he quickly rushed out of the pod and ran around it seeing his troopers shooting up at the nearby trees. It was then he looked up to see a young woman come flying down from one of the tall trees screaming in determination and thats when she landed hard sending out a massive shockwave to the attacking Storm Troopers.

The shockwave sent the group of troopers and even the squad leader flying off their feet and crashing to the ground hard, the dazed and confused troopers grunted in pain from the attack and it was at that point the young woman slowly stood up with her lightsaber in hand looking at the group of troopers who were getting up to their feet.

It was the Squad Leader that stood up first and he looked to the woman and behind his helmet his eyes widened as he realised who it was and soon even his own troopers recognised her, they couldnt help but take a few steps back while raising their blaster.

"Its Skywalker! Blast her!" The Squad Leader shouted and he and his troopers opened fire and Rey then rushed forward deflecting the blaster fire remembering all their training and using the Force to guide her, she deflected and dodged blaster fire and jumped into the air and kicked off a Storm Trooper's head breaking his neck and she pierced her saber through a trooper close to them.

She followed with a forward roll when she landed on the ground avoiding blaster fire and as she rolled to her feet she quickly span slicing a trooper on her right and did a three sixty spin killing another trooper on her left, the speed she was going at made it hard for the Troopers to get a good shot and they all met the end of Rey's saber.

Rey then charged forward to the Squad Leader who just couldnt believe the speed this young Skywalker was going at, realising he raised his blaster to shoot again but before he could even squeeze the trigger Rey delivered a hard Force Push sending the man flying into a nearby tree and his body hit it hard and he crashed to the ground, resulting in his helmet falling off his head and rolling away from him.

Ignoring the pain in his body he got back to his feet and looked right at Rey, the two looked at each other and thats when Rey lowered her lightsaber. "My business is not with you, turn away and I will let you live".

"You killed my team" The Squad Leader stated then pulled his shock staff from his belt and activated it before taking a defensive stance. "I wont turn away!".

Rey slowly shook her head and took a defensive stance herself and thats when the Squad Leader rushed forward swinging his staff at Rey and she easily deflected his attacks, despite having no problem deflecting him she could feel this man had alot of strength behind his hits and it was even pushing her back but at no point did she feel intimidated.

The Squad Leader attacked high and low trying to get a hit but Rey continued to dodge and deflect each attack as she was pushed back. The skills this trooper had admired Rey but she felt alot of anger within him, something which was a reminder of what she once had and after a few moments the two entered a duelling lock and it was at that point Rey pushed forward making the trooper stagger back.

Rey didnt want this fight to take forever so she threw her hand out sending out a heavier Force Push sending in flying and crashing to the ground hard, the trooper growled in anger and went to get up but Rey jumped into the air and landed next to him planting her foot on his arm holding the shock rod and she brought her saber close to the man's neck.

The Squad Leader froze on the spot as he could feel the sheer heat of the saber close to his skin and he just looked up at the woman looking down at him, just calm and collected not even fazed from their brief battle.

"I killed your team cause they attacked me on sight, I defended myself just like you would" Rey calmly stated and the Trooper glared at her. "Then kill me, thats all you Jedi do".

There was a silence that lasted for a few seconds and thats when Rey Force Pulled the shock staff from him and launched it into the forest, it was at that exact moment Rey took her foot of the man's hand and took a few steps back and the man looked up at her in confusion.

"You think I enjoy killing? I only kill to defend" Rey spoke and then turned taking a few steps away. "I'm sorry for what I did, but when it comes to defending what I believe to be right...I will fight to protect whats most important to me".

Rey then looked back at the Trooper. "Your leaders make you kill innocents, kidnap children to grow them into what you are. Is that the right way to peace?".

The Squad Leader just looked at her as he slowly got up and soon she turned away. "Leave this place, dont waste the chance you have...anger will destroy everything you love".

With that Rey left into the forest and just left the single trooper alone among his dead squad and all he could do was just stand there in shock, he was told Jedi was ruthless killers. But what he saw just completely shocked him to his core, the Jedi just walked away and left him alive.

Rey continued to march through the endless forest and towards the smoke and flames of the base in the far distance, her heart raced not knowing what she was going to find there but her heart remained true and she continued on to what mattered most to her.

"I'll never forgive for what I did, to this day...I hate myself for not having enough strength. But this time its different..." Rey whispered to herself and then more determination filled her as she suddenly sprinted towards her goal. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!".

-Abandoned Resistance Base-

Roaring in determination Evelyn slammed her fist into the ground unleashing a massive shockwave sending a few of the attacking Knights Of Ren away from her, feeling a familiar connection she was able to gain more strength to fight on despite her injury.

Her heart and spirit was stronger then ever and she then looked up to see a large container coming at her but she swung her lightsaber slicing it in two and the split container flew past her, and crashed near the blast door leading into the base.

Evelyn slowly looked towards the one who threw the container at her and of course it was non other then her bitter enemy Ranza Ren, the two looked at each other with pure hatered for the other as they stood around the landing area still covered in smoke and flames and it was no doubt this fight wasnt going to end until one of them died.

Gritting her teeth Evelyn then dashed right at Ranza roaring in determination with her lightsaber in hand and in response Ranza did the exact same thing and they charged at each other, however Evelyn quickly stopped fooling Ranza as she used the Force to throw a wooden crate right at her enemy and it collided right with the apprentice of Kylo Ren.

The impact stopped Ranza in her tracks and she crashed to the ground on her back with a painful thud and that was when Evelyn jumped through the air bring her lightsaber down right at her foe, but Ranza Ren managed to pull herself with the Force just in time and in response she Force Grabs Evelyn and launches her away and sent her crashing to the ground.

Evelyn skidded across the ground before coming to a stop but thats when one Knight came out of nowhere and shocked her with Force Lightning from behind, she screamed in absolute agony from the attack but using her strength she turned to her attacker and Force Pushed him away only to be hit by another Knight sending her right into a container.

The sound of the impact echoed around the area but this time Evelyn didnt fall to the ground but instead looked at the Knight that threw her into the crate with a look ready to kill him, she grunted as she dashed forward to attack and as she brought her saber forward to to attack.

However the Knight deflected the attack with his own blade and thats when one of his fellow Knights came right at her punching her in the face sending her staggering, it was at that point a third Knight rushed forward with his staff then put it over her head and crushed it against her neck to suffocate her.

Evelyn was in trouble but she refused to give up as she then kicked a fourth Knight away who attempted to stab her then in response the Knight restraining her sent Lightning surging through Evelyn's body, her screams of pain echoed as she managed to break his hold by throwing over her shoulders and to the ground.

Determined to get out of this mess she went to slash her saber down at the grounded Knight but was only blocked by another who used his blade followed by a kick right into Evelyn's gut, the Knights were now getting the upper hand on Evelyn and despite her best efforts the odds were never in her favour.

It was then that Ranza Force Gripped Evelyn and was thrown right over her head and crashed face first into a wooden crate which cut Evelyn up, the odds of survival were getting lower and lower.

"Its over Kenobi!" Ranza shouted as Evelyn staggered to her feet as the Knights came to Ranza's side taking defensive stances and that was when the Dark Apprentice used all her power then delivered a massive Force Push sending Evelyn right through the air and back into the hanger of the Resistance Base.

The impact pushed the air right out of Evelyn as she went through the air and painfully landed on her shoulders on the steel floor but she bounced and rolled to a stop on her side, Evelyn was now bloodied and beaten from the onslaught but all she did was spit out blood as she tried to collect breath while leaning up on her arm.

Smirking at the brutal beat down, Ranza then signalled her Knights to move forward and following her lead they marched back into the hanger with their weapons in hand. They had their fun and now it was time to kill the last Kenobi.

Evelyn then slowly rolled to her front with her lightsaber still in one hand and using her hands to support her she slowly got to one knee as she looked up to the Knights Of Ren coming back into the hanger, it was at that exact moment that the blast door closed behind them trapping them all inside.

"Can you feel it, Evelyn Kenobi...closing in on you?" Ranza couldn't help but let off a evil chuckle as she approached her enemy with her fellow Knights. "Oh I can".

Evelyn then slowly lowered her head only to see blood drip down from her face on to the ground, she was a complete mess. All she could do was look back up at Ranza who stood in front of the Knights.

"You have nothing left to fight for, nothing to live for...all you can do is die knowing you failed everyone you loved" Ranza mocked then shot Force Lightning at Evelyn only for her to block the attack with her lightsaber and it absorbed the lighting as it protected its user.

Evelyn grunted as she held the Force Lightning back and she pushed herself up to her feet gritting her teeth pushing back the power from Ranza, but that was when the rest of the Knights stepped forward and threw their own hands out sending Force Lightning at her and the combined force of the Knights and Ranza pushed Evelyn back to one knee.

The lightsaber absorbed all the lightning attacks from the combined force of the Knights and soon the raw power was making it harder for Evelyn to get back to her feet, but despite the struggle and pain in her body she gritted her teeth and slowly forced herself back to her feet keeping her lightsaber in front of her at all times.

Sighing at Kenobi becoming a pain Ranza then charged more lightning at Evelyn's saber and her attack was more powerful then the other Knights, the extra force of power started to make Evelyn skid slightly back but she maintained the defence despite the over whelming power thrown at her.

Using all the strength she had Evelyn slowly pushed herself forward wanting to get at the Knights but it was at that point the handle of her saber started to grow hot, ignoring the heat which slowly began to burn her hands she grunted in determination as she pushed forward.

It was at that point sparks began popping out of the handle of her lightsaber and the skin on her palms even began to burn, but she refused to go down as she continued to slow step forward.

Ranza admired the determination in Evelyn, even with the beating she took she continued to fight on, despite the power she had it was Evelyn's will to fight on that proved the strongest.

Enough was enough so Ranza suddenly dashed forward while her Knights continued the attack and that was when she surged a tremendous amount of Force Lighting into her saber, she went right up to Evelyn and sliced upwards with her saber connecting with Evelyn's.

The strength in Ranza's swing and the extra power surging through her saber sent Evelyn back right off her feet, not only that but Evelyn's saber was knocked right out of her hands and thats when the worst happened.

Time slowed down as Evelyn went through the air and with the pressure of the lightning attacks and the powerful impact from Ranza all put on to Evelyn's lightsaber, it was at that exact moment that Evelyn's lightsaber exploded.

Parts of the lightsaber flew all over the place and even the green saber crystal felw right over Evelyn. She was now defenceless and with her Grandfather's Master's lightsaber now destroyed, her chances of survival were lower then ever.

Evelyn then crashed to the ground with pieces of her lightsaber now all over the place and bounced and skidded across the floor on her back. Bloodied, burnt and weakened from the devastating attack she tried to push herself up, only to fall flat on the ground again. Passing out in the process.

Ranza and her fellow Knights then lowered their weapons knowing Evelyn was done, they slowly began to moved forward to the knocked out Evelyn with Ranza pulling back her hood then taking off her mask. All she could do was smile over this victory over the last Kenobi as they all began to stand around her while looking down at the defeated Jedi.

It was a moment Ranza was waiting for ever since she began her training, despite the advantage she had with Evelyn weakened from her injury this was a more then enough for her.

Taking a step forward she soon stood over Evelyn and ignited her lightsaber, ever so slowly she raised her saber ready to strike down but suddenly she stopped in her tracks, she sensed something coming. Something powerful and she looked to her Knights who felt it too.

Ranza then slowly looked back towards the blast door with her fellow Knights and thats when the blast door slowly opened up, the Knights around Ranza took a defensive stance in front of Ranza to protect her from who ever was coming but Ranza moved of Evelyn and pushed past her Knights wanting to know what this power was coming from.

The blast door slowly lifted and right there walking into the hanger was Evelyn's apprentice and the daughter of Luke Skywalker.

She had a look of determination and Ranza could sense pure strength radiating from her and there was no trace of fear in the younger woman, she then activated her father's lightsaber giving off a blue glow and took a defensive stance as she looked to Ranza and the Knights Of Ren.

"Rey Skywalker..." Ranza spoke out and thats when the Knights went to attack but Ranza put her hand out stopping them in their tracks. "She's mine...".

The Dark Apprentice then slowly marched forward examining Rey's defensive stance and she noticed Rey had her lightsaber out in front of her with her left foot out and right foot back, she couldn't help but chuckle at Rey.

"I recognize that stance. Perhaps your more like your father after all, I sense nothing but strength inside you...he must be so proud of you right now. If he was alive that is" Ranza mocked at Rey just stood there looking at her.

It was then that Ranza looked at the repaired lightsaber Rey was wielding. "That lightsaber and you coming back doesnt change what you've done".

She then looked up to Rey who had nothing but focus in her eyes. "You think Evelyn will take you back?, after all you have done to her the Resistance will never accept you as one of them".

Ranza then took her own stance ready to fight and it was at that moment Rey spoke for the first time.

"Then let my sacrifice.." Rey then changed from her father's defensive stance to her very own, showing that despite being the child of Luke Skywalker she was a different person from the legend and one not to be underestimated.

"...show that you are not to be feared!" Rey finished her sentence.

Ranza's anger came to the surface absolutely hating that statement and she charged forward with Rey meeting her half way and they screamed as their sabers connected. Blue and red sabers hit high and low but Rey was able to stand her ground against Ranza.

Rey no longer had doubts in her training as she just trusted herself to the Force and her own instincts, something both Evelyn and her father told her to do. The two went back and forth as the Knights watched on and thats when Rey and Ranza entered a saber lock.

It was at that moment that shocked Ranza as Rey suddenly pushed her back, the strength Rey had in her now was something Ranza never expected physically. Ranza out of desperation then pushed Rey's saber up and delivered a swift kick to Rey's stomach with the power of the Force sending her a few feet away, but Rey was able to land on her feet looking at Ranza.

The Dark Apprentice then used the Force to through a piece of scrap metal at Rey only for the daughter of Luke Skywalker to slice the scrap in half avoiding the attack just in time to deflect Ranza's saber, Rey was now on the defensive using all her training and managed to stop every attack Ranza threw at her.

Anger continued to build in Ranza as she went for another attack but Rey ducked under the saber then quickly turned to counter attack but Ranza saw the attack coming as she quickly turned. Rey and Ranza went into another saber lock but this time Ranza pushed hard forcing her enemy right up against a crate, Rey now was trapped but she refused to stop.

"YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU AND KENOBI CANT WIN!" Ranza shouted as she pushed her saber closer to Rey's face but it wasnt an easy struggle as Rey's strength tested Ranza's.

Rey's muscles in her arms were burning as she struggled against Ranza trying hard to make sure her saber wouldn't touch her, she gritted her teeth refusing to let it end her and it was at this moment she looked over to the knocked out Evelyn in the middle of the hanger.

Seeing the bloodied, beaten and burned woman just reminded Rey of what she was about to lose and with everything taken from her she was gonna make sure nothing else was going to be taken from her, Rey then turned her attention back to Ranza as taking a deep breath she then pushed back.

The struggle caused pain in Rey's arms but her heart and spirit kept her fighting on, Rey began to slowly push Ranza's blade further away from her face and Ranza quickly looked at the connected sabers realising what was happening, then she looked to Rey in anger as the struggle went on.

Rey managed to pushed Ranza's saber back and to the Dark Apprentices shock her own saber was drawing closer to her own face, it was at that moment Rey pushed hard managing to take a step forward, followed by another making Ranza step back.

"You will fail..." Rey said pushing back. "Just like Kylo Ren failed to kill twice!" At that moment Rey pushed hard ending the duel lock and she quickly followed with a Force Push sending Ranza back.

The Dark Apprentice flew through the air but managed to back flip on to her feet with the ground beneath her feet cracking.

Rey then took a defensive stance. "You cant win your own battles and always need others to help you, you are nothing but a coward!".

Ranza then chuckled. "Cowardise? Its tactics, you seem to have grown in strength...now the fun begins".

At that point the Knights rushed forward with their weapons going to attack Rey, time slowed down as they were about to charge at her but it was at that moment Evelyn's hands surged with Force Lightning followed by her eyes shooting open.

In those split seconds Ranza snapped her head towards the danger, thats when Evelyn screamed as she unleashed her most powerful shockwave ever sending everyone flying across the hangers including Rey who crashed to the ground smacking the back of her head in the middle of the hanger.

Ranza landed hard on the ground with a thud with a few of her Knights taking the full hit with only one of them managing to withstand the blast., Evelyn slowly got up feeling new power and that was when the standing Knight charged at her with his blade and went to take her head off.

As he went after her she raised her hand using the Force gripping him by the throat and suddenly launched him right out of the hanger and he ended up dropping his blade in the process as he flew across the hanger, Rey who was dazed from the shockwave finally managed to slowly sit up with her hand on her head just trying to shake the dizziness from her.

It was a few seconds until her mind stopped spinning and her vision finally returned to normal and it was at that moments as she looked to the ground, a pair of feet slowly came into view and her heart raced knowing who they belonged to.

Rey slowly looked up and she saw Evelyn with the Knight's blade in hand just looking down at her, Evelyn's face was one of focus. There was no smile and her blue eyes just pierced Rey's.

It was an intense few moments as Rey just looked up at her just wondering what was going to happen, deep down she knew Evelyn had hatred against her for what she done.

It was then in that moment Evelyn offered her hand and Rey was just shocked at this action and all she could do was look at Evelyn's hand, but now was not the time to talk as she looked back up to Evelyn who gave a slow nod.

Taking a deep breath feeling her own power burning she reached out for Evelyn's hand and they held each other's hand tight, Evelyn slowly pulled Rey back to her feet and their eyes just continued to look into the others eyes as Rey was now standing there with her lightsaber in hand, looking up to the woman she loved.

It was at this point Ranza and the Knights slowly got back up to their feet and they saw Kenobi and Skywalker standing side by side once again, Ranza's hatred continued to build knowing this now complicated the battle so she activated both sides of her saber then took a defensive stance.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Ranza ordered in anger and her fellow Knights readied their own weapons.

Evelyn and Rey said nothing as their eyes spoke for them, taking a few slow breaths they readied both their weapons and it was at that moment they turned standing back to back in the centre. With their weapons in hand they were about to face the Knights Of Ren.

Evelyn Kenobi and Rey Skywalker were outnumbered but their hearts were strong and they were determined to defend each other.

**"I know I only wanted the Final Battle to have only 3 Parts but I think Evelyn and Rey should have their own chapter in the final battle of Guardian of the Jedi. The two are finally standing side by side after being months apart and now they must face the Knights Of Ren together if they hope to survive! GET READY FOR THE EPIC FIGHT!**


	57. Chapter 57: Two That Become One

**"The final battle of Guardian Of The Jedi I hope you love this chapter and what it has to offer! Rey and Evelyn will become closer then ever :)**

Chapter 57: Two That Become One

Explosions echoed over the planet of Last Horizon as The First Order managed to take out more of Jaylah's fleet, support, medical and civilian ships were destroyed one after the other. But in their sacrifice they were able to keep the Star Destroyers busy while the leaders of the Resistance were being evacuated from the planet below them.

As the battle between the two factions raged on the Millennium Falcon came flying through debris and destroyed any TIE Fighters that got close to the Transport Carrier that collected the two transport ships full of the last of the Resistance.

The old ship continued to fly through debris and shot down any hostile in its path as its pilots Poe and Chewie working harder then ever to make sure they would not lose another member of the Resistance, little did they know of the bigger battle going down on Last Horizon. At the heart of the abandoned Resistance Base.

-Abandoned Resistance Base, Last Horizon-

Standing back to back in the centre of the hanger of the Resistance Base was Rey Skywalker and Evelyn Kenobi, two reunited Jedi and were in the fight of their lives as they went up against the Knights Of Ren.

The two Jedi deflected attacks and used Force Pushed away any Knight that tried to sneak up on them, it was a fast and brutal stand off as they did everything in their power to stay back to back.

Rey kicked back one of the Knight's that attacked her while Evelyn with one of the Knights blade deflected one of her attacker's own blade down then followed with a nasty elbow to his face, it was at that moment another Knight came at her.

Wasting no time she gripped the Knight she elbowed while kicking the other Knight away and with all her strength she threw the Knight right into the other.

However the back to back defence didnt last long as who looked on the threw a large metal crate right at the two Jedi, sensing the danger both Skywalker and Kenobi gained space then Force Jumped out of the way of the container and were now separated.

Rey landed perfectly on her feet and quickly turned back around in time to deflect a Knight's axe that came at her, however as she deflected the attack Ranza came dashing forward swinging her lightsaber but Rey was quick enough to duck under the attack.

In those split seconds as she turned from the attack she force gripped a large piece of scrap and screamed as she launched it at the Knight that attacked her, the scrap metal connected and sent the Knight flying.

At that exact moment she sent the Knight away she turned to Ranza Ren standing there looking right at her. Rey's heart raced and looked right into the orange glowing eyes of her foe, it was the exact same eyes Rey once had as she took a defensive stance.

Chuckling at Rey's stance, Ranza then activated the other end of her saber then held it up in front of her.

"Dont be afraid child, your about to join your father!" It was at that moment Ranza then span her double ended lightsaber and charged Rey, trusting her instincts to the Force Rey managed to avoid most of the fast attacks and even block some of them.

The two apprentices had were now going toe to toe as they traded attacks going high and low, Ranza had the advantage on the offensive side but Rey's defences were better then ever and that was the only thing that was helping her stand her ground.

As the battle of the Apprentices raged on, the battle between Kenobi and the rest of the Knights continued on the other end of the hanger. With full strength restored Evelyn was keeping the Knights at bay by Force Pushing some away while dealing with the ones closer to her.

Her knowledge and saber skills were able to hold of the Knights and even the speed of her evasive monoverse made it harder for the Knights, she blocked, kicked and punched and even backflipped out of the way of unblock able attacks.

Evelyn could feel the power of the combined forces of the Knights and she needed to stay on top of every attack and predict what they would do next, soon Evelyn deflected two attacks from two random Knight then suddenly backflipped into the air and at that exact moment she turned her body to face them then threw her hands back sending the attacking Knights into the air.

The two attackers were launched into the air and past Evelyn then crashed into the nearby wall and fell to the ground at the exact same time Evelyn landed back on her feet.

Evelyn then Force Pushed another Knight away but it was at that exact moment another came out of nowhere and attempted to hit her with his spear, she managed to duck and weave around but it was then another Knight came forward and smacked her across the face sending her staggering.

One of the Knights she threw at the wall came back into the fight and as she staggered backwards towards him she was met with his staff right at her jaw, blood splattered out of her mouth as the impact sent her head spinning but before she could react she was suddenly hit in the stomach right on her wound.

Evelyn ended up falling to one knee clutching her stomach and it was then the Knights rushed at her determined to kill her.

Rey continued to defend against Ranza's fast attacked but soon Ranza found her opening when she struck upwards and the strength of her hit knocked Rey off balance and in that moment Rey's saber flew out of her hand, smirking at this opening she then lunged her hand out and gripped her enemy with the Force.

She gasped as Ranza lifted her off the ground and she couldnt move as she looked down at her enemy.

"You failed to be what your grandfather was..." Ranza mocked. "Now you will die just like your father!".

Suddenly Ranza shot Force Lightning at Rey and her screams of pain echoed in the entire hanger. Evelyn continued to attacked and at that moment all the Knights around her all shot Force lightning down at her and her own screams echoed as she fell to the ground hard.

The Knights of Ren finally had the upper hand again as Ranza was electrocuting Rey in the air while her fellow Knights did the same to Evelyn.

Rey's body was burning inside and out as the powerful attack continued while she screamed up to the ceiling of the hanger and Evelyn continued to scream as she tried to push herself back to her hands and knees.

Ranza continued to shock Rey for a few moments absolutely enjoying the pain she was inflicting on the nineteen year old as her body shook and Jedi Training Robes began to burn.

"THE JEDI! ARE DEAD!" Ranza shouted proudly then with all her strength she slammed Rey face first into the ground and Rey let out a grunt of absolute pain, her bones ached as her skin burnt with every movement she made.

Proud of the pain she inflicted on Rey, Ranza then used the Force to yank Rey to her knees making her gasp as she was then froze on the spot looking up at Ranza who had a cruel smile.

"Your death will show the galaxy all hope is destroyed, you failed your father...your precious girlfriend. And you even failed yourself" Ranza chuckled then looked back to her Knights electrocuting and even smacking her back down to the ground every time she tried to get back up, every hit they inflicted could be heard across the entire hanger and Rey was helpless to help her as her eyes watered seeing the pain being inflicted on Evelyn.

"Get her up!" Ranza ordered her Knights and on que they all surged a powerful lightning strike down at Evelyn making sure she would stay down permanently, it was then at that moment they forced her up to her knees in her weakened state.

One Knight stood behind Evelyn with his blade around her neck while two other Knights held her down using the Force with the other four pointing their weapons at her making sure we would try anything.

Victory was once again on the side of the Knights Of Ren and Ranza slowly turned her attention back to Rey who then looked back up at her with anger along with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Aw" Ranza mocked as she leaned forward gently removed the tear from Rey's cheek despite how much Rey tried to stop Ranza from touching her. "I was told you get emotional when it comes to your loved ones getting hurt".

Ranza then leaned in bringing her mouth close to Rey's ear. "I can only imagine the emotions you went through when hurting Evelyn, how did it feel knowing you betrayed the only person who ever loved you". She whispered absolutely enjoying Rey's sorrow.

Soon she leaned up and slowly made her way around the back of Rey as the young Jedi then looked to Evelyn in a weakened state and that's when the Knight with his blade around the blonde woman's throat yanked her head up making her look at Rey in the distance.

Ranza soon came behind Rey and just held her lightsaber out in front of her and admired it for a few seconds, she was finally gonna do what she dreamed of doing for a long time and to make it even more sweeter she was now about to kill Skywalker in front of Kenobi.

After a few moments of admiring her saber she then looked over to Evelyn on the other side of the hanger being restrained by her Knights, all she could do was smile at the woman she had an obsession with.

"Enjoy this moment Evelyn" Ranza whispered. "Look into Rey's eyes one more time before the end...".

Her whispered was cruel and cunning but almost demanding as she couldnt wait to take Rey's head off right in front of Evelyn.

Unable to fight back all Evelyn and Rey could do was look at each other one more time, they could feel death was upon them and even Rey could feel it. But their eyes continued to look into the other as everything else around them faded away, in this final moment it was just Kenobi and Skywalker in a world full of silence.

But soon that world of silence was soon interrupted by two powerful and familiar voice, the voices of Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi.

"You think it was an accident you two found each other?" Luke's voice echoed within Rey's mind as she looked on to Evelyn.

"Your grandfather fought beside her grandfather in the time of darkness, You and Evelyn...two orphans worlds apart. One carrying the blood of Kenobi, the other carrying the blood of Skywalker" Luke whispered. "The Force brought you two together for a reason".

It was then that Obi Wan Kenobi whispered in his grand daughter's mind. "The Force is strong in each of you."

"I fought beside her grandfather, just like you are now. The Grand daughter of Skywalker standing with my Grand Daughter..you were brought together not by chance but by fate" Evelyn continued to listen to her grandfather as she looked on to Rey still looking back at her.

"You feel it dont you Rey? the connection that draws you to her" Luke whispered in Rey's mind as her eyes never left Evelyn's. It was at that moment her mouth slightly opened as she felt Evelyn and it was unlike anything else she felt, she could feel Evelyn's own heart beat and strength but more importantly her thoughts.

Rey could see images of herself in Evelyn's mind, all the moments they shared together and there was not one single bit of hatred in Evelyn's soul for her, all that Evelyn had was love. Love for her and her very being.

"Feel her heart and strength flow through you Evelyn, you need her just as much as she needs you" Obi Wan's voice whispered in Evelyn's head as she continued to look into the eyes of Rey.

All Evelyn felt was guilt, failure and regret. It pained Evelyn to feel these thoughts flood Rey's mind. Looking at her with her solid blue eyes all she gave was a look of peace to the woman she loved.

Soon two more voices echoed in their minds, the voices of their mothers.

"You are part of her, she is part of you" Kyra Skywalker whispered to her daughter.

"She is calling to you, let her in" Autumn Ryder whispered to her own daughter.

"Let her in Rey" Kyra Skywalker whispered once more.

"Rise and become one" Obi Wan spoke again.

"Rise and become one" Luke said the final words and both Rey and Evelyn just looked at each other, both hearing their loved ones and realising what they were trying to say to them.

Not saying a single word the two soon became more relaxed and it was Rey who gave a very tiny smile that only Evelyn would be able to see and soon Evelyn returned it followed by a tiny nod.

They knew what they needed to do, it was why the Force brought them together. Not cause of the love they shared but because the two powerful Force Users can become one.

Soon they were suddenly brought back to reality as the sound of Ranza's lightsaber began to slowly rise over her head ready to cut down Rey, it was then Rey and Evelyn now began to focus on what was needed to be done.

Ranza then slowly looked to Evelyn in the distance giving her a smirk showing she was going to love killing Rey in front of her, it was her moment of triumph.

"It doesnt have to end this way" Rey spoke out feeling no fear and all Ranza did was chuckle as she looked down at the younger woman. "Oh but this is how I want it to end".

Ranza then struck her lightsaber down on Rey, but the killing blow never happened. With her eyes widening in shock as her saber suddenly froze just next to Rey's cheek, realisation hit her that Rey had froze her hand in thin air with the Force.

With her head lowered, Rey soon looked up and opened her eyes back to Evelyn.

Evelyn herself had her own eyes closed which confused the Knights as they restrained her, it was at that moment she opened her eyes again looking at Rey. Everything had now changed, they could feel their own hearts beating in unison, their thoughts had become one.

Their powers joined together, creating something extremely powerful and unmatched. Then that was when it happened.

Evelyn suddenly broke free shooting her arms out to her side screaming up to the ceiling of the hanger and even Rey did the same, the two sent out a combined shockwave which launched the Knights away from them.

The Knights restraining Evelyn were sent all over the hanger while Rey's shockwave launched Ranza right out the hanger and back out into the landing area full of fire and smoke, the Dark Apprentice crashed hard right into the ground and inside the hanger both Rey and Evelyn slowly stood up.

Tiny stones and rubble around each of their feet began to swirl around them, the raw untamed power that they now shared just echoed in the entire hanger. The moment didnt last longer as the Knights still in the hanger were back on their feet and charged forward with no fear.

Evelyn and Rey slowly looked to the Knights around them charging forward and then they looked back at each other, no words were said as they could read each others thoughts.

Rey then suddenly turned and dashed out of the hanger and back into the open and it was at that moment Evelyn jumped towards the blast doors leading out of the hanger and landed hard on the ground on one knee with her fists hitting the ground, making the concrete under her cracking on impact.

Evelyn then slowly stood up facing the whole hanger and at the Knights Of Ren, with no weapon of her own she relied on her power. The Knights charged and Evelyn dashed forward shooting Force Lighting at the closest foe, followed by a hard kick to another sending him skidding across the ground.

A Knight went to attack with his axe but she blocked the attack with her hand and delivered a huge punch into his gut knocking him back hard, it was then Evelyn turned to her left electrocuting another Knight who tried to sneak around her and thats when she Force Threw him across the hanger and into a nearby wall.

Evelyn then suddenly used the Force to snatch two weapons away from another Knight and began to use them on any foe that came close, she no longer had any problems defending herself as the strength of her hits would send her victims away from her.

As Evelyn took care of the Knights Of Ren, outside Rey was standing a few feet away from Ranza Ren as she slowly got up after shaking off the impact of the powerful shockwave, it was then the two apprentices looked each other dead in their eyes.

"What form of power is this?" Ranza whispered a little curious while full of hatred.

Rey slowly took a step forward. "Something you or Kylo Ren will never understand, once I deal with you...he's next".

The two fell silent and suddenly Ranza dashed forward lunging her lightsaber Rey only for the daughter of Skywalker to easily deflect it and the two went back and forth for a few seconds until Ranza struck hard, Rey was left open so Ranza went to stab Rey through her stomach.

Rey saw the attack coming and sidestepped delivering a massive backhand and the sheer force of the hit sent Ranza back and crashing to the ground a few feet from her, the sheer power behind the hit was enought the break the jaw of a normal person and even Ranza felt pain from it.

The hit wasnt enough to keep Ranza down as she quickly got to her feet.

"You feel like accepting yet?" Rey mocked then dashed forward swinging her saber and the two entered a lock.

"Of your existance? Or your strength?" Ranza said gritting her teeth as they pushed hard against each other.

"Both you fucking bitch". Rey stated and thats when Ranza kicked Rey back and pressed the attack, using both sides of her double bladed lightsaber Ranza attacked high, low and tried to get Rey to leave herself open but this new strength Rey had just made it difficult for Ranza to even get a chance.

Rey's stance and defences were now perfect and she didnt miss a step and even when she through in her own attacks they were strong and true, enough to even knock Ranza back.

The two continued to go back and forth determined to hit the other but the odds were in Rey's corner as her saber attacks carried so much strength behind them that it sometimes knocked Ranza off balance, but she was able to defend herself against the attacks.

"You may be able to gain Evelyn's trust, but the Resistance will never accept you back!" Ranza mocked as they entered another lock.

"You are nothing but a scavenger! A mistake who allowed fear to hurt those who trusted her!" Ranza stated and thats when Rey pushed hard knocking Ranza's saber away then quickly Force Pushed her away sending her crashing through a wooden crate, the Dark Apprentice hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop but suddenly saw Rey jumping through the air bringing her saber down on her enemy.

Ranza quickly brought her saber up blocking Rey's and out of desperation Force Pushed her into the air again but instead of crashing to the ground Rey backflipped and landed on her feet a few feet away from Ranza.

"Your right, I did let fear consume me" Rey admitted as Ranza kicked herself back up and entered a defensive stance.

"But in that fear I learnt something, that despite what we have done...we can come back stronger" Rey stated. "But now...I have nothing left to fear".

Ranza then with the Force threw multiple parts of scrap at Rey but her foe used her saber deflecting every obstacle that came near, Rey continued to deflect until she finally had enough.

Throwing her hand out she Force Pulled Ranza to her then delivered to her gut, however it wasnt enough to stop Ranza as she then went to swing at Rey with her saber but Rey easily side stepped and ducked under every attack until she lifted her own saber blocking an attack and in that brief second Ranza jumped and kicked Rey hard sending her flying across the landing area.

Rey hit the ground but bounced back to her feet as Ranza came through the air and slammed down near Rey sending a massive shockwave that sent Rey off her feet sending her flying before crashing to the ground, Ranza's anger was now at its highest peak as she surged lightning over both her arms.

"Then you wont fear death!" Ranza shouted.

Back in the hanger Evelyn turned her head looking out of the hanger as she felt Rey hit the ground but witnessed her jumping back with and blocking Ranza's lightning attacks, suddenly the Knights got her attention again.

The Knights all stood in formation ready to attack again but Evelyn deciding she had enough of these damn Knights, Evelyn then began to surge her own lightning over her arms and over her torso.

Looking directly at the Knights she was about to deliver a world of hurt to them, all she did was all her fists. "Your move...".

As soon as those words left her mouth that was when the Knights charged forward ignoring the power surging through their enemy, Evelyn just stood there take a deep breath as they rushed forward with their weapons and they suddenly jumped into the air bringing their weapons down.

Gritting her teeth, Evelyn used all her strength she screamed pulling her arms back then lunged them forward toward the Knights. The power she then unleashed on them was unlike anything they face.

A massive shockwave went out along with surges of light and almost everything in the hanger exploded from the sheer force as the Knights flew all the way to the back of the hanger and crashed to the ground, the Knights experienced a power which they never faced and it was enough to take them out of the fight for now.

The entire hanger was now in ruins from the power Evelyn unleashed, the concrete floor was now destroyed, the ceiling was falling apart and everything that wasnt bolted down was reduced to rubble.

Evelyn had gained time knowing this attack would only keep the Knights down for a few minutes, if they hoped to escape they had to act now.

The battle out on the landing area raged on as Rey skidded across the ground from a massive attack but it didnt effect her in anyway, instead she rolled to her feet as Ranza came charging but before Ranza could even attempt a hit, Rey shout out another shockwave from her body.

"DONT FUCK WITH ME!" Rey shouted in anger sending Ranza back hard.

Knowing this tactic was no longer working the dark apprentice jumped backwards through the air gaining great distance and landing right in the middle of the landing area, it was then Ranza deactivated her lightsaber and shot her arms out to her side growling in anger as she built her power up.

Rey could even feel Ranza's power building and she knew she had to act fast, with her father's lightsaber in hand she charged forward towards the woman determined to take her life and Evelyn's. With no fear as she rushed forward, Rey was determined to end this fight.

"Prepare..." Ranza whispered as she suddenly lifted crates and pieces of scrap into the air around her then looked right at Rey charging at her. "...TO DIE!".

Ranza then with all her might launched the crates and scrap metal at Rey but the daughter of Skywalker continued to rush forward, without even thinking she slid under and even kicked off crates as she made her way closer to Ranza.

Slicing through the scrap metal that came her way she was finally within reach of the Dark Apprentice, in one more act of desperation Ranza threw a large generator right at Rey.

The daughter of Skywalker managed to stop it with the Force despite that it pushed her back abit she then threw it back at Ranza, the Dark Apprentice stopped it from crushing her and as she threw it aside that was when Rey was alright right up at her and before Ranza could act, she was met with a devastating shockwave through her off her feet and to the ground.

Rey then suddenly jumped over Ranza landing behind her only to quickly turn to face her with her father's lightsaber in hand, instead of taking her while she was down she just watched as Ranza got back to her feet.

The Dark Apprentice turned around to face Skywalker and the two then entered a final duel, only this time Rey had the upper hand.

Every hit knocked Ranza off balance, Rey didnt give her a chance to hit back as she just wanted to put the Dark Apprentice down for good. Ranza continued to deflect the attacks but after a few more powerful hits from Rey she was suddenly hit on her leg making her fall to one knee.

"YOU WONT WIN!" Ranza shouted and shot Force Lightning at Rey and the young woman screamed as she was sent flying away from her, however that was when Rey's saber was snatched from her hand then flew right past Ranza.

With her eyes widening in realisation, Ranza quickly turned seeing Evelyn rushing forward catching Rey's saber ready to attack. The Dark Apprentice then with both hands shot lightning at her sworn enemy only for Evelyn flip to the side avoiding the attack.

Evelyn landed on a container then quickly jumped off it hitting Ranza with a Force Push forcing the Dark Apprentice to one knee, this battle had gone on long enough so Evelyn continued to push forward and with Rey's saber she blocked another lightning attack from Ranza while still rushing forward.

After a few seconds she finally got close to Ranza and thats when Rey came out of nowhere then jumped into the air and came down slamming her fist into the ground creating a shockwave.

The attack made Ranza leave her feet and that was when Evelyn with the Force threw Ranza up high into the ground.

"ITS OVER!" Evelyn then with all her strength slammed Ranza back down to the earth face first and the impact could be heard across the entire area.

In that very moment the sound of battle fell silent and all that remained was the quiet sounds of flames burning the entire area, Ranza Ren and the Knights Of Ren were down and standing tall among them was Evelyn Kenobi with Rey Skywalker. Two Jedi who became one.

The battle seemed to have been won, now it was time to decide what would happen next.

**"I absolutely loved writing this chapter, I really wanted to have the concept that Evelyn and Rey were destined to be together not cause of their relationship but cause of the power they have and what they have the ability to become one. This is not the end as the aftermath of this final battle will reveal what to expect in PART 3. But don't worry about the ending of Guardian Of The Jedi because I think you know what going to happen...with Rey and Evelyn...hint hint lol**


	58. Chapter 58: Planet Fall

**"This is the aftermath of the battle with Rey Skywalker and Evelyn Kenobi against the Knights Of Ren, the two Jedis won but there is something else coming"**

Chapter 58: Planet Fall

Smoke and Fire continued to cover around the landing area of the abandoned Resistance base, in the flames of war were present in a battle for survival when Evelyn Kenobi and Rey Skywalker faced off against Kylo Ren's apprentice and the Knights Of Ren.

The battle was long and brutal and even though the odds were against the two Jedi they continued to fight against the forces of the First Order.

After become one through the Force the two women lent each others strength and were able to defeat the Knights Of Ren and even take down the Dark Apprentice.

Standing over Ranza Ren after slamming her to the ground face first with the Force, Evelyn Kenobi with Rey's lightsaber in hand she looked down at the Dark Apprentice with Rey slowly coming to her side and just looked down at their foe.

Evelyn and Rey didn't say anything or even look at each other as they knew Ranza Ren was not down just yet, after a few seconds Ranza began to move and slowly pushed herself up to her hands and knees grunting from the hard hit to the ground.

Slowly talking a step forward to her foe, Evelyn then slowly pointed her saber right under Ranza's neck which got her attention. The Dark Apprentice slowly looked up to Evelyn revealing blood trailing down her forehead, covering most of the side of her face.

"Your beaten" Evelyn calmly stated with her eyes piercing Ranza's but that was when Ranza just lowered her head chuckling.

"What the hells so funny?" Rey said frowning as she stayed back allowing Evelyn to stay in control of the situation.

"Foolish Jedi..." Ranza chuckled again before slowly looking up to Evelyn. "You think making me bleed assumes I am beaten?...you are more deluded then I thought".

"Explain then" Evelyn firmly stated and thats when Ranza slowly struggled to her feet as Evelyn slowly took a step back still pointing Rey's lightsaber at the Dark Apprentice.

Ranza looked to both Evelyn and Rey and she could see that Rey had hatred in her eyes. "All you need to know is this small victory means nothing, you cant stop whats coming...nobody can".

"What are you talking about?" Rey questioned then slowly moved closer standing next to Evelyn as the two Jedi kept their eyes on Ranza. "Is it something to do with the relic from Moraband?". Rey added.

At that point Ranza looked to Rey again smirking as the blood continued to trail down her face. "That little trinket? Oh it is nothing compared to whats coming...it will bring back the very thing that kept order all those years ago".

Suddenly Evelyn threw her hand out and with the Force she brought Ranza back to her knees and the Dark Apprentice grunted in pain, it was then Evelyn pointed at Ranza's face and it was inches away from touching her.

"What is Kylo Ren's plan, what is the purpose of that relic?" Evelyn ordered.

"What the hell is coming Ranza!?" Rey added to the list of questions as she balled her fists looking down at the Dark Apprentice.

All Ranza did was chuckle once more as she looked up to them. "The end of everything...that you love. The galaxy will be ruled with an iron fist as fear will strike in the heart of every being".

At that point she lowered her head and began chuckling like a mad woman and it was enough to even unsettle both Evelyn and Rey, all of a sudden the two Jedi sensed something about them. The two Jedi looked up to the sky sensing something big was coming from space.

-Above The Planet Of Last Horizon-

The evacuation transports from Last Horizon had finally boarded on the Cargo Transport ready to take them away from the battle between The First Order and Jaylah's fleet, as the final transport entered more explosions went off as more TIE Fighters were destroyed by the Millennium Falcon who provided support making sure the transports would safely make it into the ship.

Finn was in the seat of the Falcon's turrets taking down more TIE Fighters who caught the attention of the Cargo Transport and he made sure no Fighter would escape his sights, determination and strength filled his soul as he screamed taking down a few more hostiles in his sights.

More and more TIE FIghters met their end as Finn continued to attack with the Falcon pulling evasive monoverse against its pursuers while shooting down any fighters at its front.

As the Falcon continued to provide support it didnt take long for the two transports to make it to the Cargo Transport, however as the hope of the Resistance seemed to rise thing only got worse.

As another one of Jaylah's bombers were destroyed another ship shot out of light speed above all of the First Order's Star Destroyers.

It was bigger then most of the Star Destroyers and was one of its newest ships, heavily armoured and carrying more fire power it moved forward ahead of its fellow Star Destroyers and towards the planet of Last Horizon.

In the cockpit of the Falcon Poe and Chewie picked up the new ship on the scanners and the readings showed it was indeed heading for Last Horizon but thats when they finally got contact from the transport carrier's pilot.

"Commander Poe, the General and the rest of the Resistance is on board. We are about to jump to lightspeed" The pilot radioed.

"Get them out of here pilot!, send us the coordinates when you find a safe place" Poe ordered as he flipped the Falcon right over a few TIE Fighters who gave chase and he quickly made short work of them.

Back on the Falcon's turrets Finn suddenly stopped shooting as he saw the new First Order ship began to do something he never saw before. "POE WE GOT TO GET REY AND EVELYN RIGHT NOW!".

"Alright on it buddy!" Poe responded over the radio then looked to Chewie who was working away on the console. "Re-route all non critical power to the thrusters, where getting the girls off that damn planet!".

Chewie did exactly that and the Falcon quickly turned and darted right down to the planet of Last Horizon, but as they headed down the planet it was then the underbelly of the new First Order began bring down a massive cannon. And it began to charge as it pointed down to the planet.

-Last Horizon, Abandoned Resistance Base-

Evelyn and Rey could see the massive ship and it was unlike anything they saw, the two then looked to each other knowing they were in deep trouble but soon their eyes turned to Ranza still on her knees slightly chuckling.

"You see..." Ranza whispered then looked up to both Rey and Evelyn and her orange eyes just glowed. "You cant stop us, not now...not ever. A great and terrible darkness will engulf the galaxy".

It was then Rey saw the Knights in the corner of her eye and with Evelyn's connection to Rey she quickly turned to the approaching Knights then tossed Rey's lightsaber back to her, Rey caught the saber taking a defensive stance while Evelyn surged lightning over both her arms ready to attack once more.

The two jedi slowly backed off keeping an eyes on every Knight just waiting for an attack but for some unknown reason they placed their weapons to their sides with no intention to attack, it was then Ranza Ren slowly stood back up and slowly walked to the middle of her Knights while looking at Evelyn and Rey.

"No matter what you do, no matter how many battles you win...how much you sacrifice. It will all be for nothing" Ranza chuckled.

"We took down your Starkiller, we destroyed Snoke's flag ship" Evelyn countered still on guard with lightning surging over her arms.

"Snoke was killed by his own apprentice, your own betray each other. We do not" Rey added with her saber in hand.

"Ha!" Ranza let out a mocked laugh as she stepped forward but Evelyn and Rey stepped back keeping distance away from her.

"Snoke was weak!, always thinking of image like that damn thrown of his, full of over confidence...its pitiful. Kylo Ren was stronger then him and it was his right to lead us instead of that hideous freak" Ranza spoke with pride.

"You wont win Ranza, even if you kill us others will rise in our place". Evelyn stated balling her fists as the lightning around her arms grew in power.

"You dont get it, your already dead..." All of a sudden Ranza and the Knights vanished into thin air and both Rey and Evelyn were startled by this, all they could do was look at each other.

It was then they looked up to the sky seeing the massive ship above the planet, thats when they saw a single bright red light. The massive ship had finally charged its weapon and after a few second it shot a single red beam right down to the planet of Last Horizon.

Evelyn and Rey were just froze on the spot seeing the ship fire a single massive beam down towards the planet, the two Jedi continued to watch as the shot came down to the planet.

Both their hearts raced seeing the beam flying through the sky and they just followed its movements, time slowed down as it came closer and closer and soon it came down in the far distance hitting the mountain top far away from their position.

The impact sent out a blinding light making Evelyn and Rey quickly cover their eyes from the light but soon the light began to fade, it was then the two Jedi lowered her arm from their eyes and they looked on in horror right towards the far mountain. It was completely destroyed and a massive explosion just covered where the mountain once stood.

Both Evelyn and Rey could only look on at the destruction before them but soon they heard a thunderous sound growing louder and louder, it was heading towards them.

Suddenly a massive shockwave hit both Evelyn and Rey sending them right off their feet and crashed to the ground with a thud, the air was knocked out of Rey and she took deep breaths as they both stood back up but another shockwave hit knocking both Rey and Evelyn down again.

Knowing of what was coming Evelyn then got up quickly and pulled up Rey by her robes and brought her close to her face. "REY RUN!".

Evelyn then pushed Rey to her left making her run towards the forest and the two women ran as fast as they could.

The resulting explosion began to send large rocks of fire down from the sky and crashing back down to the ground creating more explosions as the main hit continued to expand all over the planet leaving nothing but destruction in its place, it made its way towards the Resistance Base at high speed.

Evelyn and Rey ran for dear life feeling the ground shake underneath their feet as everything else fell around them from trees and debris from the explosion coming down all around them, they jumped over fallen trees and Force jumped over large gaps to the other side.

The ground continued to violently shake and it knocked Rey off balance sending her crashing to the ground with a thud, Evelyn wasted no time as she quickly went to Rey and picked her back up.

"KEEP GOING!" Evelyn ordered and pushed her forward and the two continued to run for their lives, it was then Rey put her hand on her belt and pressed a device giving off a signal.

The explosion continued to bring destruction to the planet and a wall of smoke and fire finally came to the base incinerating everything it touched, the base was no more and it continued towards the forest.

Evelyn and Rey continued to run using all their strength and would Force Push any obstacle in their way, every second they wasted would bring them closer to death and they just ran, ran and ran as the explosion drew closer as it finally came to the forest and burnt everything in its path.

Their lungs burnt and their feet became heavy but they continued to run through the forest and soon jumped over a large fallen tree and were finally out of the forest only to skid to a stop as they came to a cliff edge, there was nowhere else to go.

Both of them then turned to see the destruction coming right at them, the sheering heat was beginning to hit the two. Time just slowed down and the two then turned to each other, they had less then a minute before the end and they just looked into each others eyes.

Their connection through the Force revealed something, they knew what was coming and there was no fear in any of them.

Evelyn slowly came closer to Rey and the younger woman just refused to look away into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Do you believe we can win this" Evelyn whispered with full of strength as she believed they could as she questioned Rey and all she saw in the younger woman's eyes was nothing but pure strength and hope.

"I do" Rey whispered back with the same hope and strength her father once had, it was at the moment they heard the familiar sound of a ship incoming. Ignoring the heat coming towards them they looked to the cliff edge to see the Falcon speeding towards them and suddenly pull a one eighty turn at the cliff edge and right there at the extended ramp was Finn.

"Evelyn! Rey come on!" Finn ordered swinging his arm back towards him, Evelyn and Rey then looked back at each other as adrenaline kicked back in. No words were spoken as their eyes just pretty much spoke for them. They looked at each other pretty much saying they better both make it.

With that Rey turned and ran to the cliff edge with Evelyn following behind her, Rey grunted as she Force Jumped over the large gap between the cliff edge and the ramp of the Falcon.

Rey successfully made the jump and grabbed on to Finn's hand helping her on to the ramp but instead of running up the ramp into the ship she quickly turned just in time to see Evelyn jump, Rey's heart skipped seeing the blonde woman jump.

On the edge of the ramp holding on to the ramp post with one hand Rey reached out with the other to catch Evelyn, soon Evelyn made it to the ramp and crashed right into Rey making them both fall on the ramp with Rey on her back and Evelyn on top of her.

Evelyn snapped her head up to Finn at the top of the ramp. "Get us out of here!"

Finn ran back into the ship and Evelyn quickly got up and helped Rey up and the two rushed into the ship with the ramp lifting up and closing them in.

Running down the hallway as fast as he could Finn finally came to the door of the cockpit with both hands on the door frame looking right at Poe. "GO!".

"Hang on!" Poe suddenly pulled back the lever and shot the Falcon at fast speed away from the cliff edge and to the sky just in time to avoid being engulfed by flames, the Falcon flew towards the sky avoiding falling debris and soon broke through the atmosphere and back into space.

"General we got Rey and Evelyn get Jaylah to order her fleet to retreat!" Poe radioed and as soon as the Falcon got clear from danger Poe then shot the Falcon into lightspeed, soon the last ships of Jaylah's fleet followed into lightspeed leaving its destroyed ships behind.

The Resistance had survived just barely and Jaylah's fleet suffered heavy losses, it was a victory for the First Order as its newest ship sent one shot down to Last Horizon and this second shot made the planet collapse.

Last Horizon began to explode on all sides and its core finally exploded completely destroying the planet, Last Horizon was no more and the billions that lived on that planet were now lost.

All that remained was clusters of rock, dust of what was once a beautiful planet in the Outer Rim and standing at the bridge of the newest ship was Ranza Ren with her Knights, she had anger in her eyes as she balled her fists as she sensed both Evelyn and Rey made it off Last Horizon. She had failed.

"Mistress Ranza" A First Order Officer stepped forward and Ranza just continued to look out to what was once the planet called Last Horizon.

"The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren asks for an update" The Officer stated with his hands behind his back and Ranza just took a slow deep breath.

"I will take it in my private quarters" Ranza stated and she turned around making the Knights step out of the way in a line allowing their leader to walk past them and after she walked past them they soon followed to report to Kylo Ren.

Despite the victory over the Resistance, this was a failure in the eyes of the Dark Apprentice.

**"You all know what this new ship is, its the very ship from the Final Order from The Rise Of Skywalker but I am bringing them in early into my universe to build on them better. Anyway Last Horizon is destroyed but Evelyn, Rey, Poe, Finn and Chewie have escaped with the last of Jalyah's Fleet and with the last of the Resistance. Next chapter will set up the final chapter which will be the next one after. Its high time we get the peace and moment you have all been waiting for. Thank you for supporting my universe as I finish up Guardian Of The Jedi. We still got a long way to go :)**


	59. Chapter 59: The Connection Within

**"Welcome back! This episode is the final chapter before the epilogue and its time to finally put the pieces back together, please enjoy :)**

Chapter 59: The Connection Within

Slowly entering her private quarters on the newest ship of the First Order, Ranza Ren was about to report to her Master and lover. Deep down she had anger over the outcome of what should have been a moment of triumph but despite the First Order's success of pushing the Resistance out of another base and putting them on the run the threat of the two Jedi still remained.

Ranza Ren came to the middle of her room and then slowly took a knee in front of a panel on the floor, it soon activated and Ranza lowered her head. It was then that a hologram of Kylo Ren with his hood up and he looked down to Ranza Ren, he wasnt happy.

"Report" Kylo Ren ordered in a slow voice.

Ranza Ren kept her head low and after a few seconds she finally spoke. "We drove The Resistance from Last Horizon, the planet is destroyed but both Skywalker and Kenobi managed to escape".

"Because you decided to make Evelyn's death slow instead of finishing her off quickly..." Kylo Ren's anger echoed in the room. "I sensed that you just played around and just inflicted pain, she was there! Weakened and could have been easily killed...you let your ego and lust cloud your judgement".

Ranza Ren slowly looked up to her Master. "We underestimated her, she was more powerful then we thought".

"NO!" Kylo Ren pointed at her at his outburst and the anger in his eyes grew heavy on her. "You underestimated her! Not the Knights, not the First Order. It was you and only you!".

Ranza Ren then lowered her head as he went on. "Your mission was to assassinate Evelyn Kenobi as quickly as possible but instead you decided to have fun instead of finishing the job!. If you killed her when you were supposed to then Rey Skywalker would have been easily defeated!".

Ranza Ren then looked up in anger. "You weren't there! You have no idea what we faced!".

"Yes I did! Skywalker and Kenobi are connected through the Force! They are Dyad!" Kylo Ren revealed.

"I sent you there to sever that connection! But instead your childish acts caused that to happen and now they know about the connection they have!" Kylo Ren shouted and Ranza just looked up at him in anger.

"Skywalker and Kenobi are more dangerous together then they are apart" Kylo Ren finally calmed down then slowly pulled his head back revealing he now had his hair in a ponytail and his gaze remained on his apprentice.

"Despite your failings the mission to send them running was a success. I am close to my destination near the edge of dark space, I will soon find the final piece to bring order to this galaxy." Kylo Ren then pulled the ancient Sith Relic from his belt and held it up just looking at it.

"Once this combines with the next piece we be able to make the final step" The relic glowed in his hand and Ranza just looked up to him.

"Master I can still fix this, all I need is your guidance." Ranza finally spoke and Kylo Ren looked back down at her.

"I already have a plan for you, this time...do not fail me" Kylo Ren warned as his gaze looked down at her.

-Travelling Through Lightspeed-

After successfully escaping Last Horizon the Millennium Falcon was now travelling through lightspeed away from the First Order with the last of Jaylah's fleet following behind, they suffered many losses but they were still alive.

In the halls of the Falcon, Evelyn was walking fast down the hallway with Rey following a few steps behind her. Not saying a word they were heading towards the cockpit and thats when Evelyn spotted a young girl come around the corner she didnt know.

The little girl's eyes widened looking past Evelyn. "Rey!". She shouted and ran as fast as she could right past Evelyn.

Evelyn turned and witnessed Rey smiling as she just fell to her knees with her arms open and the little girl came rushing in and the embraced each other tightly.

"I was scared I wouldnt see you again" The little girl spoke out and Rey just held her tighter while placing one of her hands in the girl's hair. "I would never leave Tess, I made a promise".

"Thank you" Tess whispered still holding on to Rey.

"Who's this?" Evelyn spoke out with curiosity and thats when Rey and Tess let go of each other and Rey slowly stood up holding Tess close and they both looked to Evelyn.

"Sorry Evelyn" Rey apologies and looked down to Tess smiling seeing the little girl just looking at the blonde woman.

"This little one is called Tess" Rey stated then looked up to Evelyn. "My little sister".

Evelyn then looked right at Rey with shock but then Rey quickly spoke. "She became my sister, we've been through a lot on Jakku".

"I see" Evelyn then looked back down at Tess and slowly knelt down with a smile. "Its nice to meet you Tess, I'm Evelyn".

Tess just smiled. "I know who you are".

"You do?" Evelyn blinked and Tess then looked up to Rey who held her close. "Rey would say your name in her sleep". She then looked back to Evelyn. "She also called you Little Wing sometimes".

Evelyn looked up to Rey who just looked away a little embarrassed but the blonde woman's eyes went back to Tess. "Little Wing is my nickname, my closest friends call me that.".

"Its a pretty name" Tess smiled still holding Rey while Evelyn just smiled. "Thank you Tess".

All of a sudden the speakers on the ship echoed with Finn's. "Evelyn, Rey come to the cockpit we got an update".

With that Evelyn quickly stood back up and both her and Rey looked at each other. "Lets go".

Evelyn quickly turned and began to rush of with Rey following behind her while holding Tess's hand as they headed to the cockpit.

After a few moments the three finally came to the cockpit and Evelyn entered seeing Finn, Poe and Chewie working away at the consoles with BB8 next to Finn. She quickly went in between the space of Poe and Chewie in the main seats but leaned more to Poe.

"Whats the status Poe?" Evelyn said professionally and Poe looked up to her relieved to see her back on her feet. "Little Wing you ok?".

Evelyn placed her hand on his shoulder as she looked down at him. "Dont worry about me, whats the update?".

Poe could see Evelyn looked ok so he trusted her judgment and looked back at the consoles. "The Resistance managed to escape, General Leia just sent us coordinates over secure channels".

"How long till we get there?" Evelyn asked while looking out to lightspeed.

Poe calculated the time and soon he had it. "Not long, few minutes at least".

It was then Rey came into the cockpit with Tess and Evelyn looked over her shoulder to see her, it was only a few seconds of eye contact before the blonde woman looked back to Poe. "Get us there Poe, I'll be in the living quarters".

Evelyn tapped his shoulder then looked to Chewie who looked to her and she saw a look of worry. "How you doing big guy?".

Chewie mumbled and placed his hand on her arm and she just smiled. "I'm ok, tough girl remember?".

Thats when Chewie rolled his eyes and gave a few quick nods then went back to helping Poe, with that Evelyn turned to look at Rey one more time and then moved past her without saying anything and left the cockpit leaving Rey just standing there as she then lowered her head.

Finn who was in one of the other chairs watched the whole thing and knew exactly what to do, this needed to be fixed before anything else happens. "Rey" He called out to her and she looked him.

"Go speak to her, you gonna have to at some point" Finn supported and even Rey knew he was absolutely right, this had to be finished quickly before moving on she then knelt down to Tess who looked at her.

"Stay here with Finn, I'll be back soon ok" Rey placed her hands on Tess's shoulders giving them a light squeeze in comfort.

Knowing the situation Tess gave a small nod and the two embraced for a few seconds before letting go again, thats when Finn spoke again.

"Hey Tess" He called out and the little girl looked to him and saw him smile. "Want to help fly the ship?".

The little girl could only smile at the thought and she came to Finn and he got out of his seat allowing her to take it, with Tess now distracted Rey could now focus on Evelyn.

Both Rey and Finn nodded and with that Rey stood back up and walked out of the cockpit to go and find Evelyn.

-Falcon's Living Quarters-

Sitting on chair in one corner of the living quarters, Evelyn slowly pulled up her vest to check the scar across her stomach. The very scar Rey gave her on Moraband when she turned to the Dark Side, all she could think off what was now gone. Having her womb taken away due to the damage she sustained broke her heart.

Evelyn never knew if she would ever have children but to know that was taken from her just made her realise the Kenobi bloodline would now end with her, it frightened her as she looked down at the scar but soon she lowered her vest with a sigh while leaning forward lowering her head.

All of a sudden she heard footsteps coming down the hallway so she slowly looked up hearing the footsteps coming closer, it wasnt too long until the person who was making those footsteps came into view.

Slowly coming around the corner was Rey gently placing her hand on the nearby wall and her eyes met Evelyn's.

Both their hearts raced seeing each other again but there was still hesitation between them, they just looked at each other for a few seconds and soon it was Rey who slowly took a few steps forward.

"How you feeling?" Rey whispered a little concerned.

Evelyn then slowly lowered her head again then began linking her hands together taking a slow deep breath before speaking. "I've had better days...".

Rey then slowly lowered her own head rubbing her own hands. "Yeah..." She whispered in guilt.

It was then Evelyn slowly lifted her head looking at Rey seeing her thinking things over. "What about you?".

Rey then looked up to Evelyn, at first she didnt say anything but soon she slowly turned and sat in a nearby chair and leaned forward just looking down at her hands. "I've been a fool..".

Evelyn slowly leaned up and sat back in her chair just listening to Rey. "The visions I had before all this, me believing it was something that could protect the ones I cared about...instead it only brought pain".

Rey then slowly looked up to Evelyn sitting in the far corner of the living area and a tear fell. "Pain I inflicted on you..." She spoke in only a whisper.

"What I took from you, all you did was give and give and in return all I did was take" Rey then lowered her head looking back down to her splintered hands.

"I robbed your chances of ever being a mother, not a day goes by that I wish I could just turn back the clock...even to the point before we met. I would have gladly live in a time we never met" Rey then balled her fists and closed her eyes.

"But I know I cant change the past Evelyn, but I can no longer run away from my problems or my failures". Rey then looked back at her. "I cant let all the people who fought die for nothing".

Evelyn listened to every word and soon Rey fell silent for a few seconds before slowly getting up and taking a few steps away, she then slowly stopped and crossed her arms facing away from Evelyn and just looked into the distance remembering everything up to this point.

The living area fell silent and Evelyn just sat there with her hands resting on her knees, all she could do was look at Rey facing away from her.

"What happened at the Temple" Evelyn whispered. "What caused you to attack me?".

Rey sighed closing her eyes. "Evelyn, I dont want to relive that".

"I need to know, I need to know what you went through" Evelyn whispered still looking to Rey.

Knowing there was no way Evelyn was going to change her mind she just couldnt help but lower her head, remembering everything she saw.

"I felt nothing but darkness, no matter how far I went I just couldnt find the end of the journey...it was until..".

"Until what?" Evelyn asked calmly, after a few seconds Rey slowly turned and looked to Evelyn with her eyes watering.

"I saw Darth Vader...my grandfather" Rey revealed and Evelyn took a slow deep breath knowing how hard it must have been.

"I saw a darker version of me, cutting down everyone I loved...I tried to stop her but I couldnt" Rey whispered before slowly walking to the nearby table and leaned forward placing her hands on the table with her head lowered.

"The darker version of me created copies of Finn, Poe and you, as real as I am seeing you. I knew they were tricks and I tried to fight back the darkness of that place, every one I cut down another just raised in its place" Rey revealed.

"How many did you cut down?" Evelyn whispered still in her chair and Rey took a deep breath before speaking. "Too many...too many".

"So you could now longer tell the difference between fabrication and reality when you faced me?" Evelyn questioned and thats when Rey nodded.

"I couldnt...not until it was too late. I cost you everything" Rey spoke in a quiet tone full of regret.

The air grew silent once more and it stayed that way for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, Evelyn then slowly stood up and slowly walked to the middle of the room with her arms crossed. The two were now facing away from each other.

"I should never ask you of this Evelyn, but all I can say is...I'm sorry for ruining your life" Rey finally spoke and the blonde girl bit her lower lip as her eyes began to water, she tried her absolute best to be in control.

Rey was absolutely right, a big part of Evelyn's life was gone. No longer able to carry a child in her womb which was once in her stomach, she would indeed be the last of her bloodline. She was indeed the last Kenobi.

But Evelyn refused to be broken down, rubbing away a tear she then took a deep breath as she was about to make her decision.

"I dont accept your apology Rey" Evelyn finally spoke out and the room fell silent for a few more seconds.

Rey felt pain, maybe she was mistaken by what she felt when they connected back on Last Horizon. She felt nothing but love back there but maybe it was what she hoped to feel, she was wrong once again.

"I understand...you have every right to be angry" Rey whispered as her heart broke.

Rey then decided it was best to leave Evelyn alone, she then slowly turned and headed back to the hallway not worthy of being around the blonde woman.

"No...you dont" Evelyn spoke out still facing away and Rey stopped in her tracks, the tension grew as Rey then slowly turned to look at Evelyn.

After a few moments Evelyn finally spoke again once she took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "I dont accept your apology...because you are not the same woman I faced back at the Sith Temple on Moraband".

Rey was just shocked at what Evelyn just said. "What do you mean?...I hurt you...I...". She just couldnt find the words.

Evelyn then slowly turned as another tear fell and they looked at each other eye to eye. "I faced your Dark Side Rey...she was the one who hurt me, the Rey I know was buried deep inside her".

Rey could only listen as Evelyn continued on. "Before that woman killed me in the Temple...you came back, you saved me from her".

Evelyn then lowered her head. "She took something important from me, but you prevented her from destroying me". She then looked back up to Rey.

"That blame is not yours to carry, as most of it belongs to me" Evelyn whispered and Rey blinked in shock as Evelyn then slowly went and sat on a nearby crate and just looked to her front into the distance.

"I had a vision of you turning, back when we first landed on Last Horizon. I refused to believe it". Evelyn then lowered her head.

"Deep down I was consumed by fear, even more when you started having visions of Moraband...and in my actions I had consequence." Evelyn shed another tear as Rey took a few slow steps forward to her.

"When I dived into your mind and saw the fight you had with your father on that island...I saw the woman I faced at the temple. Everything I saw in my own vision made me fear the worst, I never felt so much hatred" Evelyn whispered.

Soon Rey slowly came a few steps in front of Evelyn and gently knelt down, her eyes never leaving the woman in front of her.

Evelyn then lifted her head looking right into Rey's eyes. "I pushed you towards that path, because I let fear in...".

"Evelyn...I already know...I know that you had these visions. My father told me" Rey revealed and Evelyn just looked in shock with her mouth slight open.

"You knew I kept that secret and yet you still came back?" Evelyn questioned a little in disbelief.

"I came back because you believed in me, even after everything you saw you still trained me...my father...my mother was the ones who gave me the final push to come back to you".

Rey's voice was calm and understanding and thats when she lowered her head remembering something her father told her at the very beginning of Last Horizon, back in the holding cells.

"There was something my father told me, something another Jedi told him" Rey whispered then looked back up to Evelyn.

"He told me...we should pass on what we have learnt. Things like strength, mastery...weakness. He said even said to pass on one of the greatest teachers". Rey took a slow deep breath. "He said the greatest teacher...is failure".

Evelyn listened to every word of what was just said, she then lowered her eyes slightly before meeting Rey's eyes again. "The true burden of all Masters...".

Rey just gave a slow nod. "Thats what my father told me" She whispered and all Evelyn could do was lower her head.

"I guess we both made mistakes..." Rey then lowered her own head and closed her eyes, that was when Evelyn lifted her head looking at her.

"But we can learn from them..." Evelyn then let out a whisper. "Together...".

Rey's eyes then slowly opened and then looked up to see Evelyn slowly standing up. "Even after everything that has happened".

Evelyn said nothing as she approached Rey, it was then she gently knelt down taking Rey's hands and slowly made her stand up. The two just looked into each others eyes.

"When I was a child I was told about Darth Vader, your father saved his father. A sworn enemy of the Rebel Alliance had turned back to the light because of his son". Evelyn continued to hold Rey's hands as she watched the younger woman look down at them.

"Darth Vader was consumed by the Dark Side for years, yet he was strong enough to break free of it. Just like his grand daughter did".

Rey then looked up to Evelyn a little emotional. "Rey, I know the past cant be changed as much as we want it too. But its what we do now to make amends for the wrongs, I feel the new strength you have and that you are done running".

"That is exactly what Vader did, no matter what crimes he committed and how many Jedi fell from his strike, in the end he broke free because he believed he could save his son" Evelyn then looked down at Rey's hands feeling the rough skin on both of them.

"I dont hate you Rey. Because I believe in you...that is why I never gave up on finding you" Evelyn then slowly looked back into Rey's eyes.

Rey just looked at Evelyn and she just couldnt believe that standing in front of her was the most amazing woman she ever met, even after everything that happened she still didn't give up on her. Rey's entire body was trembling and all she could do was lower her head again.

"Look at me Rey" Evelyn whispered, it was a short few seconds before Rey finally looked up to her again. Brown eyes met blue and time seemed to stop around them.

"Tell me what you feel..." Evelyn whispered and soon Rey gave her answer. "...I was afraid, afraid for the people I care about.".

It was then Rey took a step closer and there eyes never left the other as their hands moved up each others arms, Rey's eyes were full of strength and even Evelyn could see it. Rey was a different woman on the inside.

"I am not afraid anymore..." Rey whispered and they just continued to look into each others eyes.

Evelyn gently moved one of her hands to Rey's cheeks and the younger woman took a shallow breath feeling her hand in her cheek once again, something she absolutely missed and just desired to have again.

It was then Rey gently placed her own hand on Evelyn's cheek as their eyes never left the other, it was at that moment they suddenly dived deep into each others mind through their connection in the Force. Their thoughts were layed bare and what they saw in the others mind were just impossible to describe with words.

Their minds were connected and all they had in the centre of their souls was the others, they loved each other but now that they were connected through the Force it revealed that love was stronger then anything else in the galaxy.

Rey felt a part of her was in Evelyn and Evelyn felt a part of her was in Rey, no anger, no hate, no fear, no suffering. All that remained in them was the other and there was no further doubt. They were just in absolute shock at what they saw.

Despite everything that happened leading up to this point, the love they had never faded and it was much stronger then they ever though possible.

Rey's eyes glistened in tears as she looked deep into Evelyn's and all she could say was one word.

"Little Wing..." Rey smiled as her breath became short with emotion.

Evelyn's breathing grew heavier as Rey spoke her nickname, unlike the many times Rey said it in the past hearing right now from her lips was the most beautiful thing she ever heard and all she could do was smile back as a tear fell down her cheek only for Rey to rub it away with her thumb.

"...Starlight" Evelyn could only whisper back and the same impact that hit Evelyn was returned to Rey, hearing Evelyn's nickname for her felt more beautiful then ever.

It was then the younger woman looked down to Evelyn's lips and she went forward attacking the blonde woman's lips with her own. The kiss was so overpowering as the energy surged through both of them.

Evelyn returned it with so much passion that she gripped Rey's waist with her other hand while the other hand on Rey's cheek went right for the back of the younger woman's head and gripped her soft hair, Rey could only moan she felt Evelyn's strong arms around her and it just burnt her to the core.

Rey kept her hand on Evelyn's cheek and her other hand snaked around the blonde woman's back and clawed at it as their tongues began to do battle, with both their eyes closed they just gripped each other tight as their raw passion burnt each other.

After months of stress and heartbreak the two women were finally back together, not only physically but also now connected through the Force.

Both Evelyn and Rey now knew the truth that they were destined to come together, but that didnt matter to them because right now they just wanted to enjoy this slow moment knowing their relationship was just stronger then ever.

As they continued their battle over each others tongues while holding each other tightly they were suddenly interrupted by a cough, they quickly stopped their tongue duel and looked to the sound of the cough while still holding each other.

Standing right there just at the hallway was Finn, looking a little uncomfortable walking in on them. "uh.." He then pointed over his shoulder. "We're about to meet up with The Resistance, we need you both at the cockpit as soon as you can".

Rey who was a little uncomfortable of being caught in a hot mess slowly lowered and turned her head to the other direction while still holding Evelyn but the blonde woman wasnt shy.

"We'll be there now Finn, just give us a minute" Evelyn spoke calmly with a smile and with that Finn smile happy to see they had made up, he then turned and rushed down the hallway leaving the two alone again.

"Damn you Finn.." Rey whispered a little annoyed he cut their moment short and Evelyn just held her close and gently rocked her as Rey just rested her head on her shoulder just sighing in the comfort.

"Afraid duty calls Rey" Evelyn whisper then placed a kiss against Rey's neck getting a hum from her.

"You go on ahead, just need to sort myself out" Rey whispered as she traced her hand over Evelyn's strong shoulders, the hug last for a few seconds until the gently let go of each other. The two were finally at peace.

"Take your time, Starlight" Evelyn then placed one more kiss on Rey's cheek then turned and head back down the hallway, while she left Rey just watched her go just absolutely loving the woman and her eyes just went down to Evelyn's ass just admiring it until Evelyn vanished down the hall.

Now standing alone Rey took a deep breath in as she closed her eyes while running her hand through her hair still feeling Evelyn's hands on her and even her soft lips, she felt more peaceful then ever.

After a moment she finally relaxed and looked down to her belt and right there was her father's restored light, ever so slowly she reached down and took it off her belt and just looked down at it admiring it in her hand.

It was then she heard two familiar voices in her head.

"We'll always be with you" Luke's voice echoed and that's when her mother spoke in a loving voice. "Always..".

Rey could only give a tiny smile hearing her mother and father's voice once more, she admired the saber for a few seconds before gently placing it back on her belt and after a long deep breath she turned down and marched down the hall towards the cockpit, more determined then ever.

**"THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER! Now lets get on to the epilogue and I think you all know whats going to happen (don't play innocent cause you have waited for this ever since I started the series lmao) Get ready for something beautiful for the final chapter of Guardian Of The Jedi! **


	60. Chapter 60: Her Little Girls

**"Deepest apologies, I know I said this chapter was going to be the final one but I decided to make 3 more chapters for the epilogue, after all the sad moments we have had I think you deserve a bit more happiness in Guardian Of The Jedi. So this chapter will serve as a reunion. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 60: Her Little Girls

"Coming out of lightspeed, stand by" Poe stated in the pilot seat of the Millennium Falcon with his co pilot Chewie, behind him sat Finn and opposite him was Rey with her adopted little sister Tess sitting on her lap. And standing in between the seats of Poe and Chewie was Evelyn looking out to the beautiful blue of lightspeed.

The beautiful blue of lightspeed reflected in Evelyn's blue eyes as she looked on, ever since she was a little girl she would always stand and watch the beautiful blue before her back when she traveled with Han and Chewie. Now a young woman it was no diffrent.

Soon the Falcon finally shot out of lightspeed and with the surviving ships of Jaylah's fleet behind them as they headed towards the planet in the far distance, it was a planet covered in so much green. It was planet Evelyn only saw once and was told so many stories about it.

Rey gently took Tess off her lap and she slowly stood up seeing the planet in the distance with her hand on Tess's back keeping her close.

"What is this place?" Rey questioned.

Poe looked back to Rey then back at the controls in front of him. "Its the planet where the Rebel Alliance finally beaten the Empire".

Finn then slowly stood up from his chair looking to the distant planet. "You mean where the second Death Star was destroyed?".

"Its Endor" Evelyn whispered. "The one place I thought I'd never see again".

"Fate sure likes taking us back to where it all ended" Poe sighed and then both he and Chewie shot the Falcon forward to Endor, the new home for the Resistance with the fleet following behind them.

-Endor-

The Cargo Carrier which successfully extracted the last of the Resistance was now settled in a large cave which was covered by overgrown vegetation and provided the perfect cover for the ship, as the last of The Resistance worked to try and make due with the situation there were a few who just needed a moment to mourn.

Jaylah was sitting on a nearby crate, frustrated and mourning over the death of many of her family of Mercenaries. Seeing the destruction of many ships broke her heart and she couldnt even count how many were lost, sitting next to her and leaning on her while holding her hand was her daughter Lelu trying to comfort her mother. But soon Javik came forward with a few rations and water for the two.

Slowly coming to them he offered Lelu water and she gently took it but didnt drink it and instead just held it close in her one hand, Javik then knelt in front of Jaylah who just seemed to look into the distance.

There was nothing he could do or say, but instead he placed the rations on the ground and gently took her one hand in support, the touch brought Jaylah back from her trance and she looked to Javik. No words were spoken but the comfort was enough to keep her going, the man in front of her could only give a tiny smile in support and all she could do was gently pull him in and embrace him with one hand. Javik himself happily returned it in full wrapping one hand around her back with his other hand around Lelu.

The three had become very close, they suffered loses but they still had each other.

Deeper into the large cave was Kaiden with his baby daughter in his arms keep her comforted while his oldest Lydia was sitting next to him, she was completely heartbroken over Evelyn being left behind. She cared so much about Evelyn and she was a woman to look up to and just absolutely loved her, but now she was gone and honestly didnt know what to do.

Jessika Pava was holding her girlfriend close to her, having her hands on the Resistance Engineer's cheeks with their foreheads connected while the Engineer had her arms softly around the pilot's waist. Jessika too was also heartbroken over the situation and mostly losing a close friend, despite what has happened she was just so happy the love of her life was with her in this moment.

But the one most effected was Leia, sitting alone on a small rock near the cave entrance with her walking stick in hand she was just lost in her thoughts full of sorrow. In such a short time she lost so much.

She lost Han, she lost Luke and now she felt like a failure leaving Evelyn back on Last Horizon to fight The Knights Of Ren, a tear fell down her cheek as she had her head lowered just thinking of the little girl she raised and she completely heartbroken knowing Evelyn's chances of survival were low.

Leia removed her tear and looked out to the vast wilderness and to the sun in the sky, all she could do was take a slow deep breath. "I'm sorry Autumn...forgive me".

Her voice was quiet and broken and after a few moments of mourning she then slowly got up and turned back into the cave, but as she took a few steps in she suddenly sensed something which stopped Leia in her tracks.

Rose who was nearby sorting out cargo spotted Leia just standing there, concern took over and she rushed to her and placed her hand on the General's shoulder. "General are you ok?".

Leia looked to Rose but said nothing then slowly turned back to the entrance of the massive cave, many other members of the Resistance saw Leia turn back to the entrance and among them was even Jaylah, Javik, Jessika and even Kaiden and his daughters saw the General quickly rush to the entrance and soon they followed with many other Resistance soldiers.

Leia came to the edge of the massive cliff and looked up to the sky with everyone behind her, she felt a powerful presence, a powerful presence coming from two people.

-Millennium Falcon-

"We're about to enter the atmosphere" Finn called out overlooking the scanners.

Evelyn who was still standing between the pilot seats where Poe and Chewie sat and she tapped Poe's shoulder. "Tell the surviving fleet to scatter across the planet".

"On it" Poe then placed his hand over his ear piece. "All surviving fleets, scatter across the planet and maintain radio silence until Jaylah contacts you".

Chewie then roared as he began to drive the ship down to the planet, the atmosphere covered the ship in flames as it past through but its shields had no problem protecting the ship, the fleet followed the Falcon through the atmosphere and after finally breaking through they scattered towards different directions while the Falcon headed right for the Resistance's location.

The Millennium Falcon finally made it through the atmosphere and broke through the thick clouds and towards the endless green.

-Entrance of the Cave-

Leia and the many Resistance soldiers suddenly saw the Falcon coming down from space and they all began cheering as Leia just looked on in shock, not cause of the Falcon had returned but she sensed the two girls she cherished were actually on board that ship.

Quickly turning to Rose she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Order the Falcon to the clearing down below the cliff, I want a recovery team with me down there".

Rose nodded then quickly rushed back past the crowd and to their radio station to give the order, she finally came to it and quickly put the headphones on and she couldnt help but smile knowing she was about to see Finn again. "Falcon this is Rose, proceed to the location I'm sending you. A recovery team will meet you there".

"Roger that Rose, its good to hear your ok" Finn responded with relief in his voice and all she could do was smile as a tear fell.

After a few moments Leia and a recovery team quickly made their way down a steep path and headed down to the forest below, each and every single person rushed down the pathway determined to get to the Falcon.

-Millennium Falcon-

The ship got lower and lower to the planet and soon pulled up and flew over the endless trees and towards the their landing zone provided, everyone on board the ship were eager to reunite with everyone and even though it was only gonna take a few minutes it felt like it was going to take hours for them.

Evelyn then turned to look at Rey and she could see that Rey was just staring out to the endless green, but deep down she felt hesitation despite what she said but being done running it was still intimidating to face the people who felt betrayed.

To ease her hesitation Evelyn placed her hand on Rey's getting her attention and the younger woman looked to her snapping back into reality.

"It's alright, we'll go out together" Evelyn whispered and Poe looked up to them hearing what they said.

"You guys better get to the ramp if you plan to go together, we'll check over the Falcon before we leave" Poe stated and the two women looked back at him.

Evelyn nodded and took Rey's hand and the two headed out of the cockpit and back into the hallway while everyone else stayed in the cockpit preparing the ship for landing, all the while Tess watched Rey go with Evelyn and she couldnt help but smile seeing Rey back with the girl she loved.

Rushing through the hallway hand in hand both Evelyn and Rey headed towards the door which would lead them to the exit of the Falcon and as their hearts raced down the hall they soon came to the door which would take them out of the Falcon, back to the Resistance.

Both Evelyn and Rey just looked at the door and while Evelyn was calm and collected, Rey was the exact opposite. Her palms were sweating and she was trying to stay calm but Evelyn looked to her and gently squeezed her hand.

"Its going to be ok, you can do it" Evelyn whispered and Rey looked to her. "I know I can..." She whispered back. "...Its just so much has happened in a short time, ever since I left Last Horizon...".

"I know...I know" Evelyn's voice was calm and gentle. "We both made mistakes...we tried to fix the problems as teacher and student, but it didnt work".

Rey gave a slow nod in agreement. "We cant let that happen again Little Wing...not ever".

All of a sudden they felt the ship's engines slow down and even felt the ship slowly begin to lower and thats when they felt the ground vibrate. The ship had finally landed and were now on ready to depart.

The two women could feel the other's heart racing as they were about to be reunited with the Resistance and Leia, their eyes never left the other.

"From now on we solve our problems as lovers..not teacher and student." Rey whispered then gently squeezed Evelyn's hand. "Promise me we fix everything together ok."

Evelyn looked down at her hand in Rey's then gently brought their hands up in front of them and she squeezed tighter in response while looking into Rey's eyes.

"I promise" Evelyn whispered saying nothing but truth in those words. Soon the door panel lit up stating it was clear to leave the ship and both Evelyn and Rey turned to it knowing it was time to go.

Taking a step forward, Evelyn slowly lifted her hand out and pressed the switch next to the door and thats when the door lifted up and extended the ramp leading to the outside, the two women watched as the ramp full extended and lowered to the ground leading outside.

Both Evelyn and Rey saw the brightness of the sun shine in and its warmth hit them both, taking one more look at each other they each gave a slow nod and then slowly began their decent down the ramp and to the planet of Endor.

The two slowly made their way down the ramp and both their feet hit the dirt of the planet, their nostrils were filled with a sweet smell of the forest around them, the cool air blew against their skin while the rays of the sun warmed their entire body.

Evelyn and Rey gently let go of each others hand and took a few slow steps apart just looking at the endless forest.

"I feel like I've been here" Rey whispered and Evelyn slowly turned to look back at Rey as she herself slowly looked to her.

"I see my father's memories here...after the fall of the empire" Rey whispered as she gave a tiny emotional smile. "This is where my mother met him".

Evelyn fully turned and approached her, stopping at arms length she gently took both of Rey's hands and they both looked down at their hands in the other.

"Your seeing your father's life through yours" Evelyn whispered and the two looked back into each others eyes.

"Just as he saw my life through his" Rey whispered back and after a few seconds they slowly came closer and leaned their foreheads gently against the other and they closed their eyes, taking in a deep breath along with the others scent.

"Just as your parents see your life through yours" Rey whispered and the two gently and very slightly rubbed their foreheads against the other feeling comfort in the other.

"They will never leave us Rey, even in the face of death" Evelyn whispered. "Their strength has become our own".

Rey then slowly opened her eyes and looked at Evelyn with her forehead still against hers and their hands still joined.

"You...are my strength, always have been" Rey whispered as her eyes watered and thats when Evelyn opened her eyes meeting Rey's brown eyes giving a small smile.

"And I always will, as you are my strength..." Evelyn whispered and they just held each other close until they both heard footsteps coming from the forest, letting go of each other they quickly looked to the sound of the footsteps and after a few moments the sound of the footsteps came into view.

Slowly coming from out from the trees and bushes was soldiers of the Resistance, many of them slowly came forward with their weapons down while only a few had their hands on their triggers, while looking at Rey.

Evelyn and Rey expected this after what happened on Moraband, many lost trust in Rey and the Jedi and a quarter of the Resistance left believing their was no hope. Even though many stayed they were still cautious of what Rey actually stood.

Rey decided to show she wasnt a hostile, ever so slowly she took her lightsaber off her belt which alerted a few of them but not many. It was then Rey slowly turned to Evelyn and she genlty handed it to her and Evelyn accepted it with pride.

No unarmed, Rey slowly turned back to the soldiers in front of her and took a few steps forward with her arms by her side and hands open, showing she was no threat to anyone.

Many of the Resistance soldiers seemed to relax but the few with their fingers still on the triggers were still on edge with Rey, it was at that moment the General slowly came out of the forest and into the open area. Her eyes met Rey's and Rey's met the General's.

Rey's heart pounded against her chest seeing Leia standing right there, Leia's eyes were watering seeing her niece standing right there after being away for over a month. Rey was alive and well, her Jedi Training Robes was filthy and torn but she was alive.

Leia took a few slow steps forward as her mouth trembled as she formed a smile, at that point Rey took a step forward as tears finally fell down her cheeks and all she could do was give an emotional smile seeing her aunt once again.

No words were needed as Leia came rushing forward and Rey met her half way and both aunt and niece finally embraced tightly allowing the tears to fall, this action finally made the few hesitant soldiers relax.

Evelyn watched on from the distance and she couldnt help but smile at the sight before her as a tear broke free, seeing the Skywalker family reunited just warmed her heart.

Leia then lifted her head from Rey's shoulder and looked to Evelyn while still holding Rey, her heart was burning was love as she took one of her hands from Rey's back and held it out towards Evelyn, motioning her to come to her.

More tears came down Evelyn's cheek as she continued to smile and after a few seconds she rushed forward and joined the embrace.

Leia wrapped a hand around each of the girl's shoulders just holding them close as both Evelyn and Rey wrapped an arm each around Leia's back while Rey's other arm rested on her lover's back and Evelyn's rested against Rey's back.

It was an emotional moment for the two girls as they buried their heads into Leia's shoulders and it was then their hands on Leia's back held on to each other.

Despite all the heartbreak Leia had gone through she just couldn't stop the tears of joy having her two girls back.

Evelyn, the daughter of Leia's best friend. Rey, the daughter of her brother and her love for the both of them had no limits. Evelyn and Rey were her little girls and she was so glad to have them back in her arms once again.

**"Guardian Of The Jedi's final chapter will be Chapter 63, next chapter will be a celebration for the return of Rey. Everyone deserves happiness in this CHAPTER so next one will be full of lovely and funny moments and of course the final chapter will be...you know ;) **

**Thanks for your amazing support as we stay with Guardian Of The Jedi for a few more chapters. All I can say you will love the last chapter ;) **


	61. Chapter 61: Breaking The Barrier

**"This is a chapter I loved writing, all the heroes have a moment and of course this will kick off the next chapter which is not only the final chapter but is the one you have all been waiting to see, please enjoy another special moment in Guardian Of The Jedi"**

Chapter 61: Breaking The Barrier

The sun shinned brightly over the planet of Endor as Evelyn and Rey had finally returned back to the Resistance, after hours of emotional reunions with her close friends Rey felt accepted back even though some Resistance fighters were still hesitant of Rey.

Evelyn became emotional as she was reunited with Lydia, the five year old girl that just adored her and the two shared a loving embrace with Evelyn picking her up with eyes full of tears, they tightly embraced with Lydia's father watching on with a smile as he held on to baby Hope.

Rey reunited with Javik, Jaylah and just spent her time with the rest of her close friends.

Hours passed on Endor and during that time the surviving ships from Jaylah's fleet sent out small transports to the cave full of materials needed to create living quarters in the deepest parts of the massive cave, the day went on and everyone did their part to help create a perfect settlement for them and there was hardly any rest as everyone knew the serious situation.

The deepest parts of the cave were made into barracks and other areas were made into Support, Medical, Armory and Intel. It wasnt perfect but it was better then having nothing.

Evelyn, despite Leia's advice to rest was working her ass off in the Support area assisting with heavy loads with Kaiden going through the caves. She was in orange overalls but the top half was tied around her waist as she wore a black vest under it and had her hair up in a ponytail with a bandanna headband as sweat poured off her, but this was nothing to her as she was as strong as a horse and her arms showed it.

Rey was in Intel with Finn and she was under a terminal rewiring a few circuits to get the system online and her closest friend assisting by handing her tools and providing light, still in her torn Jedi Training Robes she refused to rest and got straight to work.

Her skills bringing things online quickly was to be admired as Poe himself who was checking over the area was impressed with Rey's determination as she worked hard with the rest of the men and women in the area.

Jaylah and Javik were looking over the Armory with the Resistance Commanders, the new weapons from Jalyah's fleet were moved into the cave to be mass produced and help modify the Resistance's own weapons, Javik helped check over all the weapons in the crates making sure they were in working order while Jaylah with a few of her men bringing more cargo in to help with defences if the cave was ever attacked.

They honestly didnt know if they were gonna be attacked again but deep down they believed they had a better chance knowing their ships were covered by the thickness of the surrounding forests, even the cave covered the who transport carrier which evacuated them from Last Horizon.

In Medical both Jessika and Rose were checking over Tess, Lydia, Hope and Lelu to make sure they were healthy. The Medical area was the first to be fully operational as the wounded had to be treated first. Many soldiers were laying on medical beds grunting in pain, some were severely hurt more then others but they were being treated the best they could.

The kids were in a separate part of the area away from the severely injured and Rose was taking care of Tess and Lydia while Jessika checked on Lelu as little baby Hope slept in a makeshift cot.

Lelu had become alot more relaxed around the Resistance, ever since Javik and her mother became closer she was more open to trust humans as long as her mother or Javik was nearby. During the hours of work she finally met Lydia and Tess and despite the hesitant introduction they soon started to get along and even Lydia and Tess was amazed by her mainly due to her race which they never saw before.

The three girls were checked over for any illness and just made sure they were in tip top condition. Deep down Rose and Jessika felt sorry for these girls for being dragged into this, they deserved enjoy their childhood and not be in the Resistance.

Everyone did their part in the long dragged out hours of the day and soon the massive cave was turned into a suitable base of operations, Intel, Medical, Armoury and Support were done to the best of the crews abilities and power was finally brought into the cave. With the job finally done Leia decided to allow The Resistance to unwind and drink the night away to forget their troubles, however she needed to have an important talk with Rey so as preparations were made for the crew to unwind she took Rey into the Cargo Carrier and into a private room.

The two were in a spacious room sitting on chairs facing each other with Leia looking at Rey who was now in white trousers, black boots and a black vest and her hair was free and resting on her shoulders.

Leia watched her niece with her walking stick in hand while her niece had her head lowered with her hands linked on her lap, Leia was deeply concerned despite the pure strength she could feel in Rey. She could feel Rey wanted to tell Leia something.

"How are you Rey?" Leia asked with concern seeing Rey gently rub the side of her own arm thinking something over with her head still lowered.

"I honestly dont know how to tell you aunt, I just dont know how you would react" Rey whispered.

"Your my niece Rey, you can tell me anything I can take it" Leia reassured as she leaned forward placing her hand on Rey's and her niece gently squeezed back in response, after a few moments she slowly looked up to Leia. Her eyes were glistening.

"Leia...I saw them, I saw my mother and father" Rey whispered and Leia blinked in response as she leaned back at this news.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked with her mouth slightly open over what she just heard.

"When I exiled myself to Jakku, I...hit my lowest and in an act to vanish forever I went to destroy my lightsaber on a mountain, into a pit of larva". Rey explained on as Leia listened.

"But then he appears catching my bag with the saber and walked out of the smoke with it in his hand, coming towards me" Rey then lowered her head again.

"I told him about my failures, what I did and how unwise I had been. But he told me otherwise"

Leia then slowly leaned forward. "Because you are more then what you think Rey, we all know it".

At that point Rey slowly lifted her head and looked at Leia as a tear fell. "He told me you and Evelyn knew of the Dark Side that was buried in me...yet you still accepted me...and she still trained me..".

"The Dark Side challenges us all Rey, it even tested Luke years ago. But you are just like him Rey, you are strong" Leia supported.

Rey then lowered her head looking back at her hands. "He also told me it was no accident me and Evelyn found each other, said the Force brought us together for a reason".

Leia took a slow deep breath and looked down to her walking stick. "I didnt know for sure until I held you both again".

Rey looked up to Leia again as she explained. "When I held you both earlier I could feel the true connection between you two, in the beginning I thought your power was your own which needed to be awakened...but now I know the truth".

"What is it Leia?" Rey whispered and Leia looked back up to her and just smiled. "You and Evelyn are Dyad".

Rey blinked in confusion not knowing what she meant but Leia explained on. "Two Force sensitive beings, making each other one with the Force. The power of a Dyad is as strong as life itself, knowing this just makes more sense now".

Leia then leaned forward taking Rey's hand in her own as she looked at her niece. "You remember when Luke's saber first called to you on Takkodana?".

Rey gave a nod stating she remembered. "I now realise it wasnt Luke's saber that awakened what was in you, it was Evelyn".

"What?..." Rey frowned at this and Leia squeezed Rey's hand more. "During your time close together in the beginning the Force within you awakened to her own power, it tried to connect with Evelyn but because me and Luke blocked her connection you weren't able to connect with her properly".

"...so instead...it reached out for my father's saber, and it called to me" Rey whispered and Leia smiled and gave a nod and thats when Rey began to think back to her time on the island.

"All that pain, all those moments I felt on the island...was my connection to Evelyn?" Rey guessed and in response Leia nodded again.

"You were connecting but it was fragile, you two slipped in and out but now the connection is secured. Feel out for her Rey, what do you feel?" Leia asked and after a few moments Rey closed her eyes slightly lowering her head while placing both hand's on Leia's.

Rey focused on nothing but her connection to Evelyn, her surrounding faded away and soon she called out to Evelyn.

-Medical Area-

Evelyn was sitting in a chair in one corner of the Medical area and she was watching Lydia, Tess and Lelu making a fuss over BB8 and BD-1. The two droids were beeping like crazy as they went to one girl to the other just entertaining them and Evelyn couldnt help but chuckle seeing the girls happy.

It was then she felt Rey. Slowly looking up to the distance she then formed a tiny smile feeling her, the connection she now had was unlike anything she felt before and it rested her heart knowing if this war drew them to worlds apart she would feel like Rey would always be with her.

She slowly closed her eyes and she could feel Rey's heartbeat echo, it was beating at the same pace as her own just showing how deep their connection was. Slowly opening her eyes with her smile growing slightly bigger as she gently placed her hand on the left side of her chest and then reached out to Rey.

-Cargo Carrier-

Rey's left side of her chest suddenly felt warmth and she left out a quiet gasp at the touch, her eyes remained closed as she took one of her hands and placed it on the exact spot she felt the warm sensation as she could feel Evelyn's heart beating in unison with hers.

She just enjoyed the small moment before opening her eyes once again and looked at Leia who just smiled.

"Leia..." Rey whispered and Leia gave a slow nod. "You are one" She whispered proudly, your father and mother would be so proud of you.

Rey gave a small smile and just looked down at her hand on her chest where Evelyn touched her through the Force and thats when Leia slowly stood up getting Rey's attention.

"I have something I think your father would love you have" Leia revealed as she moved to a nearby table with a small container and Rey's eyes went to it. "What is it?".

Leia rubbed her hand on the small box then looked to Rey with a smile. "Something I've kept with me since he vanished, a reminder of the old days".

Rey's curiosity flared as she slowly stood up looking at the box and after a few moments she slowly walked to the table and just looked down at the box, taking more look at Leia she saw her aunt smile and nod giving her permission to open it.

With her heart racing she turned her attention back to the box and ever so slowly unclipped the locks on the sides of it, once the locks were off she took a deep breath as she placed her hands on the lid and after a few seconds she slowly lifted the top of the box.

Rey's eyes quickly caught the glimpse of yellow material as she opened the box, her eyes widened more as the lid was now fully opened and right there neatly folded in the box, was a yellow leather jacket and she just admired it.

Leia watched as Rey gently placed her fingers on the leather fabric of the jacket and she was glad to see that her niece admired it. "This belonged to your father". Leia stated and Rey looked to her.

"He wore it during the medal ceremony with Han after the destruction of the first Death Star, he would wear it from time to time but sadly he stopped wearing it after the defeat of the Empire". Leia then looked to the jacket with Rey.

"When he vanished this was the one thing I kept close to me, a memory of meeting him for the first time and when Hope was restored. I've treasured it for years and years and it gave me hope that we would find Luke again". Leia then looked to Rey.

"That hope returned when you appeared Rey" She whispered and Rey looked back at her listening carefully as she went on. "This belongs to you now dear, wear it with pride".

Rey was overcome with emotion that she gently went closer to Leia and the two embraced, Leia smiled proudly holding her niece as Rey just buried her face in the crook of her aunt's neck.

The embrace lasted for a moment until Rey gently pulled away rubbing her tears away as she turned back to the yellow jacket in the box.

"I cant say thank you enough Leia.." Rey whispered.

Leia gently placed her hand on Rey's back in support. "You being back is more then enough for me Rey, thats all that matters to me".

Taking a slow deep breath Rey gently reached into the box taking a hold of the soft yellow leather jacket and gently pulled it out and just held it up admiring it with a smile.

"Its beautiful..." Rey whispered just looking at every inch of the jacket and Leia just watched on proudly, after a few seconds Rey gently through the yellow jacket on and its fabric was soft and inviting. To think that this jacket belonged to her father just warmed her heart because now she had another memory of her father, she couldn't be any happier then to have something so precious.

Rey's arms went through each sleeve and soon the jacket fitted perfectly to her figure and she just looked down at it and stretched her arms out getting used to it, the jacket definitely suited Rey and she just loved it.

"I had to adjust it to fit you, lucky enough you fit in Evelyn's clothes so it wasn't hard to figure out" Leia explained still smiling. "What do you think?".

Rey then slowly took the zip at the bottom of the jacket and slowly pulled it up covering her torso and just had the zip just resting under her collarbones, all she could do was look back up to Leia with a bright smile.

"I love it" Rey said with so much love and Leia smiled brighter as she looked at Rey up and down, with the black boots and tight white trousers along with her black vest the jacket just completed a beautiful new look for Rey.

"I think Evelyn is gonna love it too" Leia teased and Rey just let out a chuckle as she looked down at her new jacket as she traced a hand up one sleeve but soon her thoughts changed, Rey then slowly looked back up to Leia and her smile was no longer there.

"Leia...I am sorry for what I did to her" Rey whispered and Leia just came close and placed her hand on Rey's cheek. "Rey, stop it. You got nothing to be sorry for, that wasnt you who injured Evelyn...please let it go and focus on what you have now. Its what we all want, especially Evelyn".

"I know, I know..." Rey sighed and then gently took Leia's hand off her cheek and gave a small smile. "To the future".

Leia gave a nod returning the smile. "To the future". With that Leia offered Rey her hand and the young woman happily took it.

"Come on, time to forget your troubles" Leia gently pulled Rey with her and the two headed for the exit of the ship to prepare for the party they all needed, to just unwind and remove the stress they have all held within them.

-Few Hours Later-

The night was covered in a peaceful silence and just the sound of wind blew through the endless tress of the forests, all living creatures were silent in the darkness of the night but in the cave The Resistance used as their new base and it was covered in light and sounds of music.

Resistance soldiers and a mix of mercenaries were just unwinding and dancing to random tunes just unwinding after months of stress, at first it was strange but over time they became more relaxed and just got drunk and danced crazy.

In a far corner of the massive cave stood a group of Resistance members all huddled around a table, Jaylah was standing up near the table while Javik was sat down looking forward to what they were about to do.

On the table was alot of cups filled with alcohol and Jaylah just looked down at it all until a Resistance member took a cup and handed it to her.

"No pauses, no spills" He stated and Javik gave a evil chuckle as he held a cup of alcohol while looking up at Jaylah. "And no regurgitation".

The soldiers around them chuckled as some of them were drunk off their head and Jaylah just looked at her cup for a few seconds before looking to Javik who was eager to start. "So its a drinking game?".

"Last one standing wins" Javik smirked as everyone cheered around them and with that he winked at her and then drank like his life depended on it, Jaylah on the other hand was slower. In all her life she never was a fan of alcohol and hardly ever drank, she found it unnecessary but seeing this was a test of strength she decided to go for it.

Jaylah slowly lifted the cup up to her mouth and gave a little inhale taking in a sweet scent and it was at that point Javik had finished his first cup and went right for a second, Jaylah then brought the cup to her lips frowning a bit as she began to drink but soon that frown faded as the sweet taste went down her throat/ The game had officially begun.

Back in the centre of the large cave another group of Resistance and Mercenaries were dancing to music playing, couples and friends danced together however not everyone was dancing.

Rey was leaning against a large crate on her own with a drink in hand and she just watched the group of people dancing. To the left side of the group she saw little Lydia dancing with her dad and Chewie dancing with a few other soldiers, Tess was dancing and jumping with Lelu as they became close friends in a very short time.

To the right side she saw Finn and Rose with the arms wrapped around each other and were dancing to the beat of the music, Jessika was with her own girlfriend but they were sitting down on some nearby crates just laughing as they were talking. Rey was happy to see everyone having a good time despite the troubles they were all going through, this was something they definitely needed.

She continued to look at the many dancing couples in the large group and after a few moments her eyes caught Evelyn and her heart just beated. Evelyn was wearing a whole new outfit which definitely caught Rey's attention.

Surprisingly enough it was the same gear Rey wore to the island to find Luke, only except for the fact the shirt was black, the vest coat was brown along with her tight trousers. She had a great collection of that exact gear and to think Evelyn gave Rey her favourite one to travel to the island just made her love Evelyn more, and the way Evelyn's long hair just rested on her shoulders was just a thing of beauty to Rey.

Rey slowly brought her drink to her mouth just watching Evelyn dance with Poe and the two were just laughing as they danced around hand in hand and Rey just watched their movements as she just watched on alone with a small smile.

The dancing went on for a few more minutes and Rey was just so focused on Evelyn's movements that she didnt notice Jessika coming to her side for a few seconds, Rey almost jumped but quickly calmed when Jessika leaned on the crate with her just looking to the crowd with Rey.

"Surprised you not out there dancing with Evelyn" Jessika calmly broke the ice and Rey just let out a little chuckle looking down at her cup.

"I cant dance, she asked me but I didnt want to make a fool of myself" Rey admitted and Jessika looked to her smiling. "We all got to start somewhere".

Rey watched the small bubbles of her alcohol come to the surface and she gave a little nod. "Your right about that, still I dont think I'm ready".

"I understand" Jessika whispered in agreement and they just watched Evelyn continue to dance with Poe just watching them laugh.

"She looks beautiful tonight" Jessika stated and Rey continued to smile watching Evelyn. "She is in everyway".

The two fell silent for a moment and thats when Rey looked back to Jessika and noticed her special someone was no where. "Where's your girlfriend?".

Jessika chuckled. "She just slipped out to freshen up, said she wants to surprise me later".

Rey was a little confused but suddenly it hit her. "Oh, I see". She spoke a little quick then normal and Jessika caught on to it and she couldn't help but smile at the younger girl.

"I guess you never had that moment with Evelyn then?" Jessika asked and Rey grew a little uncomfortable taking a little sip of her drink as her cheeks went pink and Jessika saw it.

"Dont be ashamed Rey, its normal" Jessika chuckled and Rey lowered her cup from her mouth just looking out to the crowed.

"I know it is...but...I just dont think I can do it" Rey whispered as she revealed it and Jessika frowned. "What do you mean?".

Rey sighed looking back down at her cup. "I...I've never done it before, dont know how".

"You've never done the deed, not ever?" Jessika was a little surprised after hearing all the talks about her relationship with Evelyn.

Rey's cheeks grew more pink. "No..." She just let out a whisper and the two fell silent. It was an awkward silence but soon Rey looked back to Jessika. "Jessika, can I ask you something...I don't want to make you uncomfortable though".

Jessika turned her body with just her shoulder leaning against the crates and her eyes continued to look at Rey. "Dont be silly, of course you can ask me something".

Rey was hesitant as she looked back out to the crowd for a few seconds and she just sighed. "How...how does it feel?".

Jessika continued to watch Rey as the younger woman then looked back to her. "How...do you do it?". In response Jessika just smirked and then turned to a few smaller crates and slowly sat down on them.

"Come sit Rey" Jessika chuckled and Rey slowly walked to the smaller crate and sat down next to Jessika and they both slightly turned to face each other.

"Seeing that you have never done it all I can say is dont try to show off, it makes you look silly. Be honest and let your partner know your situation" Jessika stated.

Rey quickly raised her hand out. "No, I mean Evelyn knows I've never done it".

Jessika chuckled. "Well thats a good first step, believe me showing off can be a disaster. If you decided to..uh..go for it, only do the simple actions until you grow in confidence".

Rey's uncomfortable state now slowly faded as she now grew in interest, talking to Jessika seemed to feel very easy even if they hardly talked it just seemed like they knew each other for a long time.

Nudging closer Rey's eyes were now full of curiosity. "What actions exactly?"

In response Jessika chuckled as she took a sip of her drink before looking back at Rey. "Get ready to learn a few things" She smirked looking forward to explaining a few things seeing Rey was curious.

Back in the far corner of the large cave Javik was downing another drink as fast as he could, his forehead was sweating and his hair was now a complete mess as the drinks were now getting to him, Jaylah on calmly downing one drink in one shot before placing it down with the other ten cups near her only to be given another one.

The group around them were cheering for them, some cheered for Jaylah and others cheered for Javik as he slammed down his empty cup and put it with the other fifth teen he drank, Javik was now completely drunk as he laughed up to Jaylah knowing she was behind him and he chuckled even more grabbing another drink.

"Nothing better then a handsome pirate...beating a very sexy alien" Javik chuckled then let out a burp as he downed his seventeenth.

Jaylah ignored Javik's mockery as she calmly down her drink and unlike Javik she was still standing on her feet and wasnt even weak at the legs from the alcohol, but as soon as she downed her eleventh drink her body started to tingle and she frowned as she brought her hand up.

Running her thumb across her fingers she could feel a strange sensation. "I'm starting to feel something...something strange".

Javik slammed down his cup laughing, he was now red in the face as he continued to laugh up to Jaylah. "What did I say?...she cant hold her liquor..".

As soon as Javik finished speaking he began to drool as he went cross eyed and everyone including Jaylah watched him for a few seconds, it was then Javik slowly fell backwards and rolled right off his seat and crashed loudly to the ground and just passed out.

The group around the two fell silent as Jaylah just looked at the passed out Javik for a few seconds and soon she looked to the soldiers in front of her.

"Game Over" Jaylah stated and her supporters cheered loudly over her victory while Javik's supporters grew annoyed as bets were placed on Javik but now they had to give their credits to Jaylah's supporters and all she could do was smirk.

As the soldiers exchanged their winnings, back over at the centre of the cave near the crates Jessika was still giving a few hints to Rey. Jessika didnt hold back on details either.

"Just make sure not to panic once you feel it, just let it happen cause what follows is one of the greatest feeling you will ever experience." Jessika gave the final piece of advice and she just looked at Rey's reaction.

Rey just looked at Jessika with wide eyes and her mouth was slightly open over what she had just heard, the things that two women do behind closed doors just shocked her to the core and to think she was only told the basics could only make her imagine the other things that happen.

The positions, the use of finger and mouth. Rey had never heard anything like this and she just couldnt speak or move and Jessika just let out a little chuckle. "Yeah...that was my first reaction.

Jessika then leaned forward placing her hand on Rey's shoulder and squeezed it. "Don't worry, you will be fine once you start".

Rey slightly looked down still with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open just taking it all in and soon Jessika spotted her girlfriend returning, the engineer smirked and motion her head telling Jessika to follow her somewhere private and Jessika smirked back at her.

Turning her attention back to Rey she slowly got up and before she left she leaned close to Rey's ear. "Just to let you know, the Falcon is empty...no one will be in there till morning" Jessika whispered giving the younger woman a hint and with that Jessika left Rey and followed her girlfriend around a corner and down a path to somewhere more private.

Rey was just left alone still shocked over the little lesson from Jessika, she finally let air leave her lungs as she placed her hand over her mouth just trying to picture the positions in her head. Her mind was just blown.

However she soon gained the strength to move again as she turned to see Poe approaching her with a smile. "Rey, your keeping your lady waiting". Poe wasted no time and gently grabbed Rey's hand and she flinched as she looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" Rey spoke fast and she was quickly pulled up by him.

"Sorry Rey, she wants you" Poe revealed and Rey looked past Poe seeing Evelyn smirking and beckoning her with her own finger, Rey could see the eagerness in the blonde woman's eyes.

Rey was then suddenly pulled to the dance for by Poe and Rey tried to resist afraid of embarrassing herself. "Forgive me Rey, she ordered me" Poe could only laugh and as soon as they got close enough Evelyn then Force Pulled Rey and the young woman went right towards Evelyn and crashed into her arms.

"Hey Starlight" Evelyn whispered into the ear of a shocked Rey, after a second of shock Rey pulled back and looked at Evelyn who just smiled at her as she held Rey close. "I could just watch you stand by alone, didnt feel right". She whispered.

Rey soon recovered from her shock and just placed her hands on Evelyn's arms that were around her waist. "I was ok, besides I cant dance". She whispered looking into Evelyn's eyes.

"First time everything" Evelyn whispered. "May as well start now".

Evelyn then took her hands off Rey's waist and gently placed Rey's own hands around her own. "Best way to learn, is to do it yourself". Evelyn whispered as she then wrapped her own arms around Rey's neck as a more soothing tune started to echo in the large cave.

Blue eyes continued to look into brown and Rey soon found her voice again. "What do I do?".

Evelyn just continued to smile. "Trust yourself, move to the flow".

Rey slowly looked down to her arms around Evelyn's waist and just listened to the music, trusting her thoughts she soon decided to slowly sidestep left and then slowly right. She was very rusty but she had the right idea going on.

"Look at me Starlight" Evelyn whispered and Rey slowly looked up to see her blue eyes. "Dont focus on your movement, just let it go" Evelyn advised being very supportive.

Rey did what she was told and just let go of focusing, instead she just looked into Evelyn's eyes and just let go. Her body began to slowly rock to the music moving the blonde woman with her.

The slow dance continued on and Rey's stiffness was almost gone, Evelyn soon leaned in closer with her head resting on the younger woman's shoulder while Rey buried her head into Evelyn's neck, she took a deep breath inhaling the scent of Evelyn as she continued to slowly rock them.

"See, its not so hard. Anything is possible when you want it to be" Evelyn whispered into Rey's ear.

Rey couldnt help but give a tiny smile as she lifted her head and gently placed a kiss on Evelyn's cheek getting a little chuckle from the blonde woman and they just continued to hold each other, Rey continued the slow dance while she looked past Evelyn to the many other people and she saw some were looking to them.

"Everyone is looking at you" Rey whispered as she looked to the many people looking back, however Evelyn slowly pulled back and looked into Rey's eyes again and the world faded around them as all they saw was each other.

"Believe me, they are looking at you" Evelyn whispered with eyes full of truth. After a few seconds she then gently tucked a loose strand of Rey's hair and tucked it behind her ear and was rewarded with a tiny smile from the younger woman.

The slow dance continued as the two women held onto each other ignoring the looks from the other soldiers who just adored them and it just became a peaceful moment for the both of them, after a another minute the calm tune faded and it ended the slow dance but the two kept hold of each other.

It was then Rey slowly leaned in and kissed Evelyn once more getting awes from a few members of the Resistance and even their close friends watched on before getting on with their own business, the kiss was slow and that was when Rey slipped her tongue into Evelyn's mouth.

Evelyn's grip on Rey tightened as she felt the hunger radiating of Rey, in all their moments together this was the first time Rey was ever like this. It shocked Evelyn but at the same time she wasn't complaining at all.

The kiss was only a short one as their lips soon part and Rey took a slow deep breath as she slightly lowered her head with her eyes closed and mouth slightly open just savouring the taste of Evelyn, however the blonde could feel Rey's fingers slightly grip her waste tighter and Evelyn's smile slowly dropped. She could feel something different in Rey's body language.

Soon Rey slowly opened her eyes looking at Evelyn's mouth as she took some slow breaths before looking right back into the blonde woman's eyes, Evelyn knew exactly what was stirring in Rey's eyes.

The two woman just looked at each other, none had a smile on the other but instead their eyes had a hunger.

"Little Wing..." Rey whispered. "...I want..".

Evelyn knew exactly what Rey was trying to say so she slowly brought her into an embrace and whispered into her ear. "Starlight, are you sure?..." She whispered in a soothing voice and in response Rey gently moved her hands up to Evelyn's back just holding her.

"..I...I do" Rey whispered in to the blonde woman's ear and she took a slow deep breath again. "...Jessika...told me the Falcon is empty".

Evelyn couldnt help but grin at Rey's suggestion, she honestly didnt know where this sudden bravery came from but she was proud of Rey wanting to at least try. In response Evelyn placed a kiss on Rey's neck getting a sigh from her and thats when the blonde woman's mouth went to the younger woman's ear.

"Head on over...I'll be there in five minutes" Evelyn whispered and slowly pulled back with a smile as she looked into Rey's eyes.

Rey's eyes were full of hunger that only Evelyn could see, she had no smile on her as she just looked into Evelyn's eyes. She felt intimidated by what she just started but Rey would love nothing more then to share her first time with the beautiful woman in front of her.

She was done waiting, she wanted to destroy that barrier once and for all despite how scary it was for her.

Rey then leaned in placing one more kiss on Evelyn's cheek and slowly pulled back taking one more look at her, the eye contact lasted for a few more seconds and without saying a word Rey turned and slowly walked away towards the main entrance of the cave.

Evelyn's eyes never left Rey as she walked away, she couldnt help but look Rey up and down and even couldnt resist taking a cheeky look at Rey's backside in those white tight fitting trousers. She couldnt even help but think that Rey looked sexy in that yellow leather jacket too.

Rey soon came to the entrance of the cave and went to turn the corner to head down the hill, but before she did Rey slowly came to a stop placing her hand on the nearby wall and she slowly looked back towards Evelyn.

Their eyes connected once more and Rey just looked at her, no smile but her eyes told a different story. Evelyn could feel the younger woman's eyes burn through her soul and after a few more seconds Rey slowly moved off out of the cave and down the steep hill and headed into the deep forest and to her destination, the Millennium Falcon.

Evelyn took a slow deep breath as she moved away from the crowd of people who were still dancing and she went to a nearby crate and slowly sat down sighing over what just happened and what you going to happen in a few minutes. All she could do was grip the edge of the crate she was sitting on as she lowered her head just thinking.

However her thoughts were cut when Poe slowly came by and sat next to her with his arms crossed looking at Evelyn as she kept her head low. "So Rey has broke the mold?".

Evelyn bit her lip unsure of what to say but soon she looked to her side and to the man she saw as a brother. "Seems that way...just hope she is not forcing herself. I don't want her to regret it later".

Poe then gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "If she does regret it later then you two will just work on it later, you always do". He supported with a smile.

Evelyn just gave a small smile. "Just like always".

Poe then pulled her in and Evelyn rested her head on Poe's shoulder taking a deep breath enjoying the comfort and they just stayed there for a full minute looking on to everyone dancing and getting drunk.

"I'll make sure no one goes to find you" Poe revealed and Evelyn lifted her head looking at him and he looked to her still smiling. "And I'll make sure you get to have a nice morning too".

Evelyn couldnt help but smile knowing she had Poe's support just like always and to think he was gonna make sure nothing ruined this moment was heart warming, in response she leaned in and kissed his cheek and cuddled him abit more but it lasted for less then a minute.

"Go get her Evelyn" Poe encouraged as Evelyn pulled back again still smiling at Poe. "Thank you Poe" She whispered.

Evelyn then took a deep breath looking to the large entrance of the cave and after a few seconds she slowly got up and started walking to the exit ready to go after Rey, in the comfort of the Falcon.

"Little Wing" Poe called out and Evelyn stopped and looked back to see him smirking at her. "Be gentle with her" He joked and the blonde woman smirked back with a wink and then turned again and headed out of the cave and followed the path down to the forest below.

Evelyn was about to share a special moment with Rey, one she dreamed of having with her ever since their first kiss on Yavin 4.

They were about to take the next step in their relationship and Evelyn's heart raced as she finally made it down the steep path and finally began her journey through the forest, towards the Falcon and towards Rey Skywalker who would be waiting for her there.

**"Well that was beautiful to write, but now one chapter remains. The one you have all been waiting for and just to let you know its gonna be long and very well detailed, this final chapter will defo earn the Mature Rating. Thank you all so much for being on this journey and I hope you enjoy the final chapter which should be out this weekend or Monday! GET READY!**


	62. Epilogue: Rising Moon

**"Here we are! The Final Chapter of Guardian Of The Jedi and its gonna end in the way you all wanted. Evelyn and Rey's moment has finally come and its been a long time coming. This is gonna be a detailed chapter and will defo give the story is M rating. Please enjoy this final chapter :)**

Epilogue: Rising Moon

The night sky covered Endor, a clear and cool air covered the entire land and the sounds of music in the large cave where the Resistance was now set continued to echo on, however two women were not interested in the celebration. They both had one thing in mind, in the comfort of their arms.

Slowly stepping up the ramp of the Millennium Falcon was Evelyn, her heart raced as she continued to step up the ramp knowing in the empty Falcon was the one girl she loved most.

In their moment of comfort at the party Rey decided she wanted to take the next step in her relationship with Evelyn. Her eyes were burning and Evelyn saw the hunger in Rey's eyes as they held each other a few minutes before, but now it was only a matter of time as Evelyn knew that Rey Skywalker was waiting for her inside.

After a few more steps Evelyn finally made it into the Falcon and into the hallway, looking left and right down the halls and they were completely empty and Rey was nowhere in sight.

Slowly turning to the controls of the ramp she hit the switch making the ramp slowly rise and seal Evelyn inside the ship, smirking with mischief she entered a code which would completely lock out anyone who would try to get in and the only way to get out was to enter the code again...from the inside.

With the security code in place Evelyn let out a sigh knowing now that some stupid drunk wouldn't wonder in and catch and eyeful of what was about to happen, Evelyn slowly turned right down the hallway and towards the living area and she carefully listened out for any sign of Rey but she didnt see or hear anything.

Soon Evelyn came into the living area and her eyes immediately saw a data pad on the table which wasn't there before, curiosity took over and she slowly walked to the table wondering what it was and as she came to the table she suddenly saw it was a confession.

Evelyn's heart raced as she slowly picked up the data pad and quietly read what was on it, what she saw just overwhelmed her.

"Little Wing, I cant say this enough but I cant get over how lucky I am knowing fate brought me to you".

"In the few months we have known each other our friendship has grown into something more beautiful then life itself".

"The connection I have to you is beyond anything I have imagined and I am not talking about the Force connecting us, but the connection in our hearts. You have shown me there is more to life then just living in solitude and I am forever in your debt for showing what it means to be loved".

Evelyn's eyes watered and she suddenly felt gentle arms around her waist and she took a deep breath slowly turning throwing her arm over Rey's shoulder and the two smiled at each other and both entered a gentle kiss on each others lips, it was sweet and short and Rey pulled back smiling.

"Keep reading" Rey whispered and Evelyn took a deep breath as they both turned their attention back to the data pad while holding Rey close and the younger woman rested her head on the blonde's shoulder while never letting go.

"The pain I inflicted will forever be with me, but I know how much of a forgiving soul you are seeing the better side of people. Because of your faith in me I promise to be loyal and true to you and only you".

Evelyn bit her lower lip as a tear fell but she continued to read while holding Rey closer.

"With everything you gave to me I give back to you in return, I promise to hold you close and be there for you even when the galaxy is falling apart".

Rey could sense which part Evelyn was reading so she slowly turned her head and kissed the corner of the blonde girl's lips and Evelyn closed her eyes feeling the soft touch of Rey's lips as she was kissed a few more times before they both turned back to the data pad.

"All the times you made me smile I am gonna make sure you smile brighter and continue to make you smile until its the last thing you want to do, as of tonight I promise to constantly tell you just how beautiful you are"

Evelyn couldn't hold back and she just turned and embraced Rey tight by wrapping her arms around the younger woman's neck, while Rey wrapped her arms around Evelyn's back as a tear of her own fell just in love with the blonde woman.

Knowing Evelyn wouldn't be able to continue to read Rey decided to finish the confession.

"I promise to work hard and be better for you and for us, we may be chosen by Fate to fight this war together but all that matters to me is that we will hold each other till we grow old and become one with the Force". Rey whispered with so much love and they both soon pulled back and just looked into each other's eyes.

"I may be Skywalker and you may be Kenobi...but to me you are my Little Wing" Rey's voice was shaking with emotion. "...And I choose you over everything else in this galaxy...".

The two then went in for a loving embrace just kissing each others neck and soon Evelyn gained the strength to speak again. "And you gave back a huge part of my life, you became my Starlight and gave me the strength to keep going".

"I love you so much" Evelyn whispered placing her hand on the back of Rey's head feeling her soft hair while resting her other hand on Rey's lower back.

"I love you too" Rey whispered and just kept her hands on Evelyn's strong back and soon Evelyn pulled back placing her hands on Rey's cheeks as both their eyes were full of tears.

"And I am gonna make sure you will never be alone again, you spent fourteen years alone on that damn planet. You are not going to lose anymore years, every morning I will kiss you...every afternoon I will continue to make you smile...every night I will hold you close and watch you sleep" Evelyn whispered.

Evelyn then leaned in and their lips connected with a soft kiss once more and they both gave a quiet moan before pulling back, their eyes were closed as the kiss was over powering.

"I'm gonna make you feel like woman..." Evelyn whispered and they both opened their eyes at the same time.

"In what way exactly?" Rey whispered being all innocent and Evelyn slowly shook her head smirking despite her watery eyes, in response she gently placed her hand on Rey's heart and gently directed Rey to the table.

"I dont know what you did to Rey, but you are going to get in trouble with that smart mouth" Evelyn whispered.

Rey gently placed her hand over Evelyn's which rested on her heart and slowly stepped backwards as the blonde woman continued to push her backwards.

"I'm still the same scavenger you met on this ship, I haven't changed one bit" Rey whispered and that's when her butt hit the table and her heart just raced.

"Your not scavenger, your my Starlight" Evelyn whispered and they both kissed each other again only this time their tongues joined the battle. The battle lasted for only a few seconds as Evelyn slightly pull back. "I'm going to give you everything, everything you deserve".

Rey then placed her hands on Evelyn's cheeks. "I already have everything, I have you...".

Without saying another word, Evelyn then reached around the back of Rey's legs and lifted her up getting a gasp from Rey as her butt hit the top of the table with Evelyn stepping in between Rey's legs.

"Then I give you every fibre of my being" Evelyn whispered and they latched their lips together as they gripped each other as tight as possible.

Wrapping her legs around Evelyn, Rey's hands slowly clawed down Evelyn's back as her tongue battled with the blonde girls. It didnt take long for Evelyn to take her hands of Rey and quickly peel off her own vest jacket and throwing it away, while their tongue battle continued on.

Rey soon followed taking her hands off Evelyn and gently pulled the zip down off her yellow jacket which once belonged to her father and she took care not to damage it in anyway, Evelyn herself ended the tongue battle and pulled back watching Rey gently pull her new jacket off.

Evelyn knew how much this jacket meant to Rey and she wasnt going to risk damaging it in her moment of passion, instead she placed her hands on Rey's thighs gently caressing her while watching Rey take her jacket off. Despite wanted to rip Rey's clothes off she remained patient as Rey finally took it off and gently tossed it to the leather seats around the table.

It was then Evelyn continued her attack and latched her lips on to Rey's neck getting another gasp from Rey, she sucked, used her teeth and ran her tongue along Rey's pulse and the younger woman was just at a lose for words.

Holding on to Evelyn tight she just sighed and moaned as Evelyn feasted on her neck, Rey couldn't stop the excitement building within her. With her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head Rey was growing weaker.

"Oh god..." Rey shuddered and Evelyn smirked as she continued her attack but soon she gently pushed Rey and the younger woman fall back on to the table and within seconds Evelyn slowly hopped on to the table straddling Rey.

Leaning down with a deep breath Evelyn latched her lips on to Rey's again and Rey returned it in full while placing her hands on Evelyn's waist.

The two continued to battle for dominance with their tongues while Evelyn's hands were buried in Rey's hair just loving the feeling of her soft hair as Rey's hand squeezed Evelyn's waist.

Evelyn soon chuckled and pulled back smirking. "Think you can handle me Skywalker?" She couldn't help but tease.

Rey bit her lip and gently lowered her hands to Evelyn's ass in response and the girls chuckled as their brushed their noses against the other and thats when Evelyn slowly sat up, her eyes never leaving Rey's, it was time to move on.

Evelyn sat up still straddling Rey and she slowly reached down to the bottom of her shirt, Rey's heart raced so she slowly leaned up with her elbows supporting her as she watched Evelyn slowly lift her shirt.

Rey's mouth was becoming dry as more and more skin was being revealed and soon her eyes widened as Evelyn's breasts were finally in view still covered in her bindings, Evelyn's breasts were bigger then Rey's and just like she saw them back on Yavin 4 when she caught Evelyn in the shower it just felt like she never saw them before.

Soon Evelyn pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away as she just looked down at Rey just admiring her body, Rey just looked at Evelyn's breasts for a few seconds and she honestly didnt know what to do.

"Touch me Rey" Evelyn whispered and Rey looked up to her, eyes full of hesitation as her bravery slowly faded. "I...dont know how". Rey could only whisper.

Giving Rey a small smile she slowly reached down to Rey's hands and gently squeezed them. "let me guide you".

Rey continued to fight her restraints which tried to come to the surface and she gave a small nod to Evelyn, soon Evelyn gently moved Rey's hands up her stomach and Rey's hands were open feeling the blonde woman's strong stomach feeling her six pack as she moved up.

After a few seconds Rey's hands finally reached Evelyn's breasts and they were soft to the touch, without even thinking Rey couldn't help but slightly caress them and in response Evelyn sighed as her head slowly looked up to the ceiling.

"Mmm, that's it Rey..." Evelyn whispered as Rey continued to squeeze Evelyn's breasts and Rey soon wanted more. In automatic mode Rey leaned up and attacked the blonde woman's chest placing kisses on Evelyn's breasts getting a gasp from Evelyn and she just smirked looking back down at Rey.

"Now your getting it" Evelyn whispered as one hand went to the back of Rey's head while her other hand rested on one of Rey's arms which were now around her waist.

Evelyn's heart raced feeling Rey's lips on her breasts and she couldn't help but feel tingles with every kiss, in response Evelyn slowly grinded on Rey teasing her and in response Rey sighed feeling the wieght of Evelyn rock against her and soon Rey buried her head into Evelyn's breasts just sighing and moaning absolutely loving the weight on her.

After a few moments of teasing Evelyn decided to take charge so she slowly pushed Rey back down on to the table and they both chuckled. Gently placing her hand on the younger woman's jaw Evelyn attacked Rey's neck once again and Rey just sighed once again.

"Don't stop...don't stop" Rey whispered as Evelyn soon moved from Rey's neck and to her jaw just spoiling her with kisses until she slowly came back to her mouth placing one last big kiss with both of them moaning,

Leaving each others lips with a pop they soon looked into each others eyes again, it was a silent question Evelyn was giving Rey. After a few moments Rey slowly nodded.

Evelyn gave a slow nod back understanding Rey and with that she moved to her next course of action, ever slowly she crawled backwards with her eyes never leaving Rey's until she came to the bottom of Rey's top. It was then Evelyn slowly looked down to the shirt while Rey looked up to the ceiling keeping calm, she wanted this so much so she continued to fight against her barriers.

Slowly bringing her hands to the bottom of Rey's shirt Evelyn slowly began to push it up Rey's body ever so slowly taking in every inch of skin. Seeing her creamy skin was just excited Evelyn and she just smirked as she gently placed a kiss just under Rey's belly button and Rey just let out a sigh.

Evelyn smiled hearing the response so she gently lowered down placing another kiss on Rey's belly button and continued to planet kisses as she slowly continued to lift her shirt.

Rey's stomach burnt with every kiss Evelyn planted and all she could do was close her eyes with a slightly opened mouth breathing heavy with every kiss. Evelyn continued to slowly lift Rey's shirt little by little just kissing new pieces of exposed skin until Rey's shirt was just beneath her breasts.

Evelyn gripped Rey's shirt no longer advancing as she continued to slowly all over Rey's abdomen just showing the woman how much she loved her.

The kissing was slow and sweet and Rey just slowly bit her lip as she closed her eyes, her hands then went to the back of Evelyn's head and gently caressed her golden hair. Rey's toes curled in her shoes as her body was getting hotter and thats when she arched her back smiling as Evelyn then went just above Rey's belly button and slowly ran her tongue up to her shirt which just sat under her breasts.

"You taste so good Rey..." Evelyn whispered giving a few more slow kisses and Rey just hummed in desire. "You make me feel good..." Her voice was less then a whisper.

Evelyn then leaned forward coming face to face with the younger woman just in time to see Rey slowly open her eyes and they just looked into the others.

"Rey...are you sure now?...I love you too much and I dont want you to feel like you have to do it" Evelyn whispered just wanted to make sure Rey was ready and in response Rey gently took her own hands to her shirt and slowly pulled it up and right over her head, revealing her breasts in her bindings, that's when she gently placed her hands on the blonde woman's cheeks hovering above her.

"Touch me Evelyn...please" Rey whispered and her eyes were full of truth, Evelyn smiled and leaned down kissing her once more and then moved down her neck as Rey moaned when Evelyn began to massage Rey's breasts.

Soon Evelyn finally kissed her way down to her prizes and pulled back admiring them, Rey's breasts were smaller but were the perfect size, cute and needed attention. She then slowly went down and began kissing each breast and even ran her tongue on them.

In response Rey placed her own hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming at the feel of Evelyn's tongue against her breasts, moaning in delight Evelyn just sucked, kissed and massaged Rey's breast just showing how much she cared about her body. However it didnt last long as Evelyn suddenly stopped and crawled off the table.

Realising Evelyn had stopped, Rey looked down to see Evelyn finally come off the table and before she could speak Evelyn then grabbed Rey's hands and pulled her up making Rey sit up. Rey was overcome with love as in response she wrapped her legs around Evelyn's waist once more while wrapping her arms around the blonde woman's neck, then just attacked her lips.

Chuckling at Rey's love drunk attitude Evelyn just enough the cute moment returning the kisses, the two were deeply in love and just could get enough of each other.

Placing a few more kisses on the younger woman's lips Evelyn then pulled back and the two breathed heavy collecting air, both were smirking.

"You know what..." Evelyn tried to speak. "Lets find a bed".

Rey in response began kissing Evelyn again showing she loved the idea, Evelyn moaned and then placed her hands under Rey's thighs and lifted her off the table. Evelyn had no problem lifting Rey and once Rey was up Evelyn then moved her hands and placed them on Rey's butt.

Now securely holding Rey she turned and then walked down the hallway as they entered a tongue duel, Evelyn knew exactly which room to take her in. One which was the most cosy.

Moments had past and Evelyn walked right through a door still carrying Rey and in a tongue battle as they entered the Captain's Cabin of the Falcon and Evelyn went right for the large bed up against the far wall, wasting no time the two women reached the bed and Evelyn fell forward.

Rey squealed as she and Evelyn crashed to the bed but that followed with a chuckle from both of them, however the chuckling stopped as Rey suddenly rolled them over and ended up straddling Evelyn.

Remembering what Jessika told her earlier she leaned down and pulled down Evelyn's breast bindings finally freeing the blonde woman's breasts, without hesitation she went down and latched her lips on one of Evelyn's nipples.

The sudden action made Evelyn arch up as her hands clawed on the blanket of the mattress, feeling Rey's tongue circle her nipple and she chuckled as Rey's mouth left with a pop then went right for her other breast giving the same attention.

Rey went back and forth for a little while longer until she then sat up, lips red and just smiling down Evelyn as she pulled off her own breast band and threw it away. Evelyn then slowly sat up still with her bindings just under her own breasts and she just attacked Rey's own nipples getting a gasp from Rey as she shot her head up looking to the ceiling.

Her hands gripped Evelyn's hair as she felt the blonde woman's tongue swirl around her nipples and Rey caught her breath as Evelyn began grazing her teeth again Rey's nipple.

Evelyn and Rey's bodies were burning and they were even started sweating over the pleasure they were both going through, as the pleasure built all restraints were fading away.

After a few moments Evelyn quickly rolled them over placing Rey under her and she slowly got on her knees and started taking Rey's black boots off and just tossed them away, even Rey knew what the plan was and the lust that consumed her made unbearable to wait. The thought of this being her first time was forgotten, she wanted it.

Rey then gripped and rolled Evelyn over and went straight for Evelyn's boots and yanked them off in quick haste, breathing heavily she then went for the blonde woman's pants but was stopped by Evelyn.

Gripping Rey's hands she then yanked Rey towards her and the brunette fell right on top of Evelyn and before she could react she was then restrained as Evelyn wrapped her arms around Rey, locking her in place preventing her from moving.

"Calm down.." Evelyn whispered looking into Rey's eyes, she could feel Rey's body trembling and thats when Rey's eyes started to water.

"Calm down...Rey...calm down" Evelyn whispered once more and Rey began to shed tears, loosening her grip on Rey she allowed the younger woman to fall and hold her tight. Rey buried her head into Evelyn's shoulder and started crying as Evelyn gently held her.

Closing her eyes Evelyn gently placed kisses on Rey's neck trying to calm her, Evelyn knew this would happen. Rey wasn't upset or scared, she was just overcome with emotion from being loved.

"I'm sorry..." Rey continued to cry into Evelyn's neck but she still felt Evelyn's kisses and her hands caressing her back.

"Shh...you got nothing to be sorry, just enjoy this moment." Evelyn whispered and gently pulled Rey's head up and they looked into each others eyes.

"We have all night Starlight...calm down" Evelyn whispered once more and soon Rey slowly nodded then slowly fell back down and the two just held each other for a little while.

After at least ten minutes Rey was now calm and collected just laying back on Evelyn who was resting against the headboard of the bed while gently ran her fingers over Rey's arms as the younger woman just looked to the distance.

Still in their trousers and topless the two enjoyed the moment of comfort but soon they both wanted to resume what they started, without saying a word Evelyn gently lowered her head and began kissing Rey's shoulder and in response the brunette leaned her head back against Evelyn then sighed closing her eyes.

"Little Wing..." Rey sighed again as Evelyn continued to kiss Rey's shoulder with her hands resting on the brunette's stomach. "...you have no idea..how much you make me just want to forget everything and just..stay like this" Rey whispered followed by a moan as Evelyn's lips went to Rey's neck.

In response Evelyn gave a quiet hum as she then whispered into Rey's ear. "I promise...we will make this a habit...".

Rey opened her eyes slowly as she turned her head to Evelyn and she gave her a small smile before their lips connected as Rey ran one hand over one of Evelyn's strong legs, the kissing was soft and slow but soon Rey slowly turned and got to her hands and knees and in response Evelyn placed her hands on Rey's cheek and they continued their tongue battle.

Slowly swinging her legs over Evelyn, Rey soon straddled Evelyn then placed her hands on the headboard as their tongue duel continued and as it happened Evelyn massaged Rey's breasts and even slightly pinched her nipples in a teasing matter.

In response Rey slowly grinded on Evelyn getting a moan from her and as payback Evelyn gave the younger woman a smack on the butt and Rey shot her head up with a gasp, in that split second Evelyn then gripped Rey and pushed forward and they both fell to the mattress with Rey underneath Evelyn once more.

They kept everything slowly and sweet wanting to make this last forever, Rey wrapped her legs around Evelyn and just moaned as Evelyn was kissing and nibbling at Rey's pulse on her neck while pinning her hands down on the mattress. Rey just bit her lip as Evelyn restrained her movements and she couldnt help but love being over powered by the blonde woman.

Soon Evelyn let go of Rey's hands and placed her own hands over Rey's breasts while the younger woman's hands went right to Evelyn's back, as soon as they were both naked they just worshiped each others bodies. Taking in every curve, every muscle and even every scare. Each of them saw the other one as a goddess.

The two moaned as their hands roamed each others bodies feeling every soft and toned part of their beings and soon Evelyn moved from Rey's neck and back to her mouth and the two sighed as their tongues met again but this time it only lasted a few seconds, exchanging saliva as their hunger continued to grow.

Slowly pulling back they both looked into each others eyes once more, pupils dilated with Rey giving Evelyn a smile, Evelyn in response gently traced her finger along Rey's jaw and sent a very low surge of electric from her finger. It was so low it only sent a tingle making Rey smile more.

Gently unwrapping her legs from Evelyn's waist she gently planted her feet on the mattress, Evelyn knew what Rey wanted next and all she could do was smirk back down at Rey.

Rey then leaned up kissing Evelyn once more and moaned as Evelyn returned it, the kiss was a message to Evelyn telling her she was ready, the kiss ended with Rey slowly resting her head back on the mattress and all she saw was Evelyn still smirking as she lowered her head to her collarbone.

The kiss was very gently and Rey just breathed in through her nose as she closed her eyes, Evelyn then slowly moved down placing a kiss between Rey's breasts. Rey's mouth slightly opened letting out a breath.

Evelyn went lower placing a kiss above Rey's bellybutton, in response Rey moaned and gripped the bed sheets knowing what was soon about to happen. The next kiss landed just under Rey's bellybutton making Rey moan louder and with a smirk on her lips, Evelyn soon came the the band of Rey's white pants and she placed her hands on the younger woman's thighs and gave them a gentle squeeze as she looked up to Rey who was looking down at her.

Rey's breathing was heavy but she gave a slow nod confirming she wanted the next step and a sweet smile formed on Evelyn as she slowly moved her hands from Rey's thighs to the band of her white pants and slowly began to pull them down as she got up on her knees, Rey's heart was beating harder then ever as she was about to expose herself but she wanted it more then anything else in the galaxy.

Raising her hips off the mattress Rey made it easier for Evelyn to pull them down and Evelyn saw her prize and bit her lip, ever so slowly Evelyn made Rey raise her legs pointing to the ceiling and she continued to slowly remove Rey's pants. The body of Evelyn was also burning with desire knowing the woman she grew to love was actually allowing her to be her first, the love Evelyn had for Rey couldnt be put into words.

Soon the white pants went over Rey's feet and were finally off her and the brunette was in her naked glory while Evelyn still had her own trousers still on, tossing Rey's last bit of clothing away Evelyn then gently took hold of Rey's ankles making Rey bend her knees and placing her feet on Evelyn's chest just above her breasts.

The two just looked at each other and Rey had her hands resting on her stomach and she just watched as Evelyn began to slowly massage her feet and seeing the blonde smile done at her.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are Rey..." Evelyn whispered sweetly "...you are perfect...perfect to me..".

Rey gave a tiny smile back as she took a slow deep breath feeling Evelyn's hands massage her hardened feet. "You are more beautiful than the galaxy..." She whispered back. "...never have I been so lucky to have you...something...beautiful...".

Evelyn took a slow deep breath as she looked down at Rey's feet in her hands and soon she slowly leaned down placing a kiss under one of them, Rey sighed in response followed by a moan as Evelyn's lips moved to her ankles placing a sweet kiss on both of them. The simple kisses were overpowering and Rey slowly leaned her head back on to the mattress looking up at the ceiling as Evelyn slowly moved her legs apart.

A soft kiss was met on Rey's lower leg just above her ankles and Evelyn made sure to kiss both legs showing how much she appreciated Rey's body, the sensation was so overpowering it made Rey's eyes slowly shut with her hands slowly moving from her stomach and to her own breasts. Her mind was fuzzy and she had no control of her movements every kiss just built the lust building with Rey.

Rey felt more kisses on her knees and they slowly moved past them and to her thighs, Rey's eyes were still shut and without control she gently squeezed her own breasts loving the lips of Evelyn on her skin. "Oh...Little Wing..." Rey could only whisper but suddenly a new sensation hit Rey and it shocked her to the core.

The Brunette's eyes shot open as she gasped feeling Evelyn's tongue on her core and she leaned up quickly on her elbows and she was presented with a eye widening sight. Rey was witnessing Evelyn's mouth latched over her lower region with wide eyes, the blonde's eyes were shut and she was moaning in delight as she ran her tongue up and down Rey's core, it was a sensation Rey never experienced as her lower region began to tingle like crazy as Evelyn's tongue continued its magic.

All Rey could do was breath heavily as she continued to watch with wide eyes, the sight before her was just a loss for words. The rough tongue of Evelyn just drove her core crazy and soon the lust within Rey just went higher, it made Rey's eyes roll back into her head as the pleasure built and she just fell back digging the back of her head into the mattress as she arched her back but Evelyn was one step ahead as she wrapped an arm around each of Rey's thighs keeping her pinned to the bed as she continued to pleasure Rey, moaning in absolute delight Evelyn found Rey to be the sweetest thing she ever tasted and she was gonna do everything in her power to make this night belong to Rey.

Evelyn didnt care about her own pleasure, she would have her turn another night. Her only objective was to give Rey the pleasure of being a woman, gripping Rey's thighs tighter she ran her tongue up and down and even poked Rey's core and all she could hear was heavy breathing as she continued to work.

Rey tossed and turned breathing heavy as her core just grew hot, snapping her head left and right all she could do was lay there gripping the mattress as Evelyn pleasured her, Rey's body just tingled and she jolted every time Evelyn poked into her core.

"Little Wing...you...dont stop.." Rey could think as she gripped her own hair and squealed when Evelyn poked a little deeper. All of a sudden she felt something else poke into her core and she gasped as she sat up breathing heavy again, she looked down to her lower region where Evelyn continued to pleasure her and that's when Evelyn slowly opened her eyes looking right up at Rey with those beautiful blue eyes.

Rey then saw what Evelyn was doing as the blonde woman took her mouth away from Rey's core and in her mouths place was her hand resting against Rey's core, drawing closer to Rey both women gently connected their foreheads and their eyes never left the other.

It was then Evelyn dug two fingers into Rey's now wet region making Rey gasp at the new sensation, ever so slowly Evelyn moved her fingers in and out of the brunette and all Rey could do was looking deep into Evelyn's eyes as she began to breath heavy again as the sound of wet clapping echoed in the room

Evelyn then smirked as she decided to take it up a notch, with the two fingers wedged deep within Rey's core she sent a very low surge of electric just like before and that's when Rey screamed falling back to the mattress as a powerful vibration surged in her lower region.

Gasping hard and fast while gripping the bed sheets as Evelyn bit her lip while continuing to thrust her fingers deep into Rey's core while surging a low shock causing huge vibrations, seeing Rey toss and turn and Evelyn raised an eyebrow as Rey's legs closed together trapping Evelyn and of course fingers in Rey's core.

In response Evelyn slightly curled her fingers in Rey and thats when Rey's body arched up as she screamed, her legs loosened and Evelyn lowered back down to Rey's core and instead of using her tongue she began to nibble on Rey's neither lips.

"Oh my god!" Rey cried out as the heat between her legs grew hotter, what ever Evelyn was doing was just out of this world and all Rey could hear was Evelyn moaning as she bit, licked and sucked.

The sheer pleasure Rey was feeling was starting to make a few small objects float in the room, she balled her fists and hit the mattress then suddenly brought them both right down between her legs and gripped a hand full of Evelyn's hair.

Grunted from Rey's tight grip on her hair Evelyn decided to make Rey pay for it, she suddenly wedged three fingers into Rey fast and hard and at the same time she ran her tongue up and down Rey's core and even continued to surge low electricity into the brunette.

The three sudden attacks just sent Rey over the edge, she cried up to the ceiling as she continued to grip Evelyn's hair. Just when Rey thought the pleasure couldn't get even higher Evelyn would just turn of the pressure.

"Fuck...fuck..shit.." Rey spoke quick as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body jolted as the vibration in her lower region increased and all of a sudden Rey went quiet and just tenses up, her body heat suddenly began to burn and she could no longer think or even speak. All of a sudden Rey jolted again as her body just moved beyond her control.

Her whole body tried to roll but Evelyn kept her pinned to the bed and continued to attack Rey's core with her mouth and fingers, she couldn't help but chuckle knowing what was about to happen. So she quickened the pace to make sure Rey was going to get a big hit of pleasure.

Rey's muscles shook and her breathing quickened as she just burned inside and all of a sudden something tightened in her lower region and continued to tighten, what ever it was Rey knew something was going to happen and it was going to be big.

All of a sudden something broke with Rey causing her to snap her eyes open, slamming her fists to the mattress and all she could do was scream bloody murder to the ceiling as a huge explosion burst inside her.

"OH MY GOD!" Rey shouted as her whole face went red and it was then Evelyn removed her mouth and fingers from Rey and just sat on top off her legs under her, smirking as Rey rode out an intense orgasm.

Rey's soul felt like it was being sucked out of her body and she smacked her back and head back on to the mattress just trying to take deep breaths, but her breath was short and sharp as she jolted.

Evelyn continued to smile as she then slowly began to crawl over Rey and she saw move she gently placed kisses on Rey's stomach and slowly moved up, Rey's skin was hot against Evelyn's lips making her moan knowing Rey was experiencing pleasure she never felt before.

Still hearing Rey trying to collect air Evelyn's kisses came to each of Rey's breasts and just gently placed kisses on the two of them, she then moved to her collarbone and finished by kissing Rey's jaw. The woman below her was in just absolute bliss so Evelyn placed her hand on Rey's shoulder then made the both of them roll until Rey was now resting on top of Evelyn who was now under her.

Rey was taking a long time to recover and she was just severely weakened and in comfort Evelyn made sure Rey's head was resting on her chest while making sure half of Rey's body was leaning over her, wanting to let Rey know Evelyn was still there holding her close.

Evelyn rested a hand on Rey's back while the other was gently caressing Rey's hair, she had her eyes close and just listened to Rey's breathing slowly start to calm down, it was defiantly gonna take its toll of Rey as Evelyn could sense she was now completely exhausted.

A full minute past and Rey's breathing had finally returned to normal and she finally regained enough strength to move, her hands felt Evelyn and she slowly moved one leg right over Evelyn's waist and thats when she slowly lifted her head looking down at Evelyn.

Rey was glowing and she saw Evelyn in a new light, to think this woman just made her feel something she never thought existed was just beyond anything in the galaxy.

"Little Wing...I love you so much". Rey spoke in a tired state.

"I love you too..." Evelyn whispered back and thats when they latched their lips together moaning in delight in a tangle of limbs, it was a perfect next step in their relationship.

Ten minutes had past and both Rey and Evelyn were now in the shower just holding each other and slightly rocked each other, the hot water was so relaxing and even felt more wonderful for Rey as her muscles were still slightly tense and the hot water just seemed to relax them.

Both Rey and Evelyn's heads were buried in the side of each others neck while Rey's hands were resting on Evelyn's chest as she was held close and she just sighed in relief feeling Evelyn's hands resting on her lower back.

The two were enjoying the silence with the hot water covering them but soon the silence was ended with Rey having something on her mind.

"Is it over?.." Rey questioned in a whisper.

Evelyn's eyes slowly opened a little confused over Rey's question. "What do you mean?" She whispered back and the two slowly took their head from each other's neck and looked into each others eyes while still holding each other.

"The pain, the nightmares...all we have been through. Has the struggle finally ended?" Rey asked looking up at Evelyn.

Rey's question hit the blonde woman and she couldn't give a quick answer, deep down there was no way of knowing what would happen tomorrow. But then she remembered what BD-1 showed her in the form of a hologram, a hologram of Cal Kestis and Cere.

Evelyn remembered the words Cere once said, the very words that gave her the strength to move on. Never taking her eyes of Rey she gently took her right hand from Rey's back and gently placed it on the younger woman's cheek, Rey closed her eyes and slightly lowered her head feeling the soft touch.

"Starlight" Evelyn whispered and Rey slowly looked back up to her and she saw Evelyn had uncertainty in her eyes but she also had hope.

"We will be tested, and we will always struggle" Evelyn confessed and Rey just continued to look into her eyes.

"Its the choice to keep fighting, that makes us who we are" Evelyn whispered and Rey took the words to heart, no more words were needed and Rey slowly leaned back in resting her head against Evelyn's shoulder and in response Evelyn placed on hand on the back of Rey's wet hair while resting her other hand on Rey's lower back.

The two said no more words and just held each other under the hot water, they honestly didnt know what was going to happen next but in this moment it was just them. In a moment of Peace, a peace which would not last long as the war was far from over.

-Unknown Planet-

Shooting down to a planet in a single starfighter towards larva, burnt land and black smoke covering the atmosphere. The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had finally made it to the next part of his mission.

Breaking through the atmosphere and into the planet Kylo Ren directed his ship through a storm as he headed towards his objective area, an abandoned fortress once belonging to a power Sith Lord. A fortress that once belonged to his grandfather in the days of the Empire.

With the relic he acquired from Moraband on his belt he was determined to get the next item which will allow him to achieve his ultimate goal, his one true mission.

His Sith Eyes glowed sensing the power he was after buried deep in the abandoned fortress he followed a massive river of larva avoiding debris and completely having no disregards for workers on hover platforms on the river, his heart raced as he put his star fighter to its limits and after a few moments of following the river of Larva he soon turned a corner and right there in the distance was a massive decaying fortress sitting on a mountain top. He finally found his grandfather's fortress.

The storm continued to build around Moraband and red lightning strikes echoed as they hit mountain sides, but none of that mattered to Kylo Ren as he finally found a landing zone a few miles from the fortress.

Jumping out of his Starfighter and with his feet hitting the hard surface of the planet, Kylo Ren could feel the heat burn against his skin but it was nothing to him as all he focused on was the fortress in the distance.

With the ancient relic on his belt he was ready to find the final piece he needed, taking his lightsaber off his belt he then marched forward to the fortress that once belonged to his grandfather.

Taking the time to admire the fortress in the distance, Kylo Ren then slowly placed his finger on his earpiece.

"Execute Order Sixty Seven" Kylo Ren ordered and then took his earpiece out and tossed it away, he no longer needed it and he no longer needed to First Order.

"My journey...nears its end" Kylo Ren whispered to himself and suddenly activated his saber, ready to attack anything or anyone who stands in his way. He had come too far to fail and nothing was going to stop him now.

The war was about to begin and the First Order was about to execute Order Sixty Seven as a rising red moon shined through the darkness of the planet.

**"Evelyn and Rey have taken the next step, reason why it was most Rey is cause it was indeed her first time and wanted to go for a realistic approach having Evelyn take care of her and I am proud of how its turned out and extremely happy with how Guardian Of The Jedi has ended, but of course it has ended on a cliff hanger with Kylo Ren. CHAPTER 3 is about to kick off and the adventure is far from over. We still have a lot of stories to tell. Thank You so much for your amazing support I am lucky to have you lot keep pushing me forward in this massive series. Get ready for CHAPTER 3 as Order 67 has been executed. Thank you all so much once again :)**


	63. UPDATE: Guardian Of The Jedi Sequel

**GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI SEQUEL NOTES**

**I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT YOU HAVE SHOWN IN PART 2 OF MY ALTERNATE SEQUEL UNIVERSE, GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI WAS DEFO ONE OF MY BEST STORIES WRITTEN, NOW I KNOW ALOT OF YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL AND YOU ARE POSSIBLY WONDERING WHAT IT WILL BE CALLED. WELL I OFFICALLY HAVE A TITLE FOR IT.**

**STAR WARS: DUEL OF THE FATES**

**-STORY ELEMENTS**

**THIS STORY WILL TAKE PLACE SIX MONTHS AFTER GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI AND WILL TAKE SOME CHARACTERS TO THEIR ORIGINAL ROOTS TO EXPAND MORE ON THEIR STORIES AND IMPROVE THEM, ALSO HERE ARE A FEW POINTS ON WHAT TO EXPECT FROM STAR WARS DUEL OF THE FATES.**

**⦁ DUEL OF THE FATES WILL HAVE A NEW PROTAGONIST, THIS NEW HERO IS OUT ON A QUEST FOR REVENGE FOR THE DEATH OF HIS TEAM. THE PROTAGONIST WILL GO BY THE NAME SENTINEL.**

**⦁ EVEN THOUGH DUEL OF THE FATES HAS A NEW PROTAGONIST IT DOESNT MEAN EVELYN AND REY'S STORY WILL BE PUSHED TO THE SIDE, THEY ARE STILL THE CENTER OF THIS NEW CHAPTER AND WE WILL SOMETIMES SEE THEM FROM DANTE'S PERSPECTIVE.**

**⦁ WITH REY AND EVELYN FINALLY HAVING THEIR FIRST SEX SCENE IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI, THERE WILL BE ALOT MORE SEX SCENES WITH THEM AND OF COURSE CHAPTERS FILLED WITH LOVELY MOMENTS IN THIS NEW CHAPTER.**

**⦁ STAR WARS DUEL OF THE FATES WILL KICK OFF WITH A PROLOGUE TAKING PLACE A WEEK AFTER GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI AND WILL THEN JUMP TO SIX MONTHS LATER.**

**⦁ SENTINEL IS A SKILLED SOLDIER AND WILL GO THROUGH EXTREME TRAINING TO IMPROVE HIS CHANCES AND ABLE TO DEAL WITH ENEMIES AND EVEN UP AGAINST FORCE USERS.**

**EVELYN WILL NOT HAVE A LIGHTSABER, REASONS BEING IS BECAUSE I WANT TO BRING BACK THE EVELYN YOU KNOW AT THE BEGINNING OF THE GREY KNIGHT. SHE WILL BE WIELDING A BLASTER RIFLE AND WILL STILL USE THE FORCE IN COMBAT, I WANT TO EXPLORE THE POSSIBILITY OF EVELYN BEING ABLE TO BE A JEDI WITHOUT A LIGHTSABER.**

**⦁ KYLO REN WILL HAVE A VERY SMALL ROLE IN THIS CHAPTER, HE WILL BE OFF ON HIS OWN MISSION AWAY FROM EVELYN AND REY.**

**RANZA REN WILL TAKE THE PLACE OF KYLO REN IN DUEL OF THE FATES, SHE AND THE KNIGHTS OF REN WILL BE THE MAIN VILLAINS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**⦁ EVELYN WILL BE MORE HUMOROUS JUST LIKE HER GRANDFATHER, WHILE REY WILL HAVE THE SERIOUS TONE LIKE HER OWN GRANDFATHER.**

**⦁ THERE WILL STILL BE PROBLEMS WITH REY AND EVELYN BUT THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS UNBREAKABLE.**

**⦁ JAVIK AND JAYLAH'S RELATIONSHIP WILL BE EXPLORED ALOT MORE.**

**⦁ A CHARACTER WILL HAVE A DEEP SECRET WHICH WILL BE REVEALED, IT WILL CHANGE A LOT OF PEOPLES PERSPECTIVES OF THIS CHARACTER.**

**⦁ FINN WILL HAVE A BIG ROLE IN DUEL OF THE FATES, HIS CHARACTER WILL GO THROUGH BIG CHANGES.**

**⦁ REY'S TRAINING WILL STILL CONTINUE WITH EVELYN STILL TEACHING HER, REY'S SKILLS MAY HAVE IMPROVED BUT SHE STILL NEEDS MORE TRAINING.**

**⦁ POE WILL BE BACK IN HIS X WING.**

**⦁ THERE WILL BE MULTIPLE PLANETS THE GANG WILL VISIT.**

**⦁ JAYLAH'S FLEET WILL BE THE CENTRE OF THE STORY AND WILL HELP IN EVELYN AND REY'S MISSION.**

**⦁ BD-1 IS OFFICIALLY EVELYN'S DROID, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF MOMENTS WITH THEM.**

**STAR WARS THE DUEL OF THE FATES WILL WRAP UP A LOT OF STORIES AND CHARACTERS READY FOR PART 4, ONCE DUEL OF THE FATES IS FINISHED THE FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE ALL OUT WAR. **

**-THE PROLOGUE**

**⦁ LIKE THE GREY KNIGHT AND GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI, THE DUEL OF THE FATES WILL FEATURE A PROLOGUE FOR THE FIRST TEN CHAPTERS, HOWEVER UNLIKE THE PAST TWO STORIES THIS PROLOGUE WILL BE MORE PEACEFUL AND WILL SHOW ALOT OF MOMENTS WITH THE GANG ON THEIR NEW HOME, ENDOR.**

**I WANT THE GANG TO SHOW MORE OF THEIR RELATIONSHIPS OFF THE BATTLEFIELD INSTEAD OF ON IT, ESPECIALLY THE CONTINUED RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE NEW CHARACTERS.**

**⦁ THE PROLOGUE TAKES PLACE ON WEEK AFTER GUARDIAN OF THE JEDI AND ONCE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE PROLOGUE IS FINISHED THE STORY WILL JUMP TO SIX MONTHS, KICKING OFF THE MAIN STORY.**

**⦁ THE NEW PROTAGONIST WILL BE IN THE PROLOGUE IE (CHAPTER 1: EVELYN/REY'S STORY. CHAPTER 2: DANTE'S STORY AND SO ON).**

**-ROMANCE SCENES REQUESTS**

**TO SAY THANK YOU I AM ALSO WILLING TO TAKE REQUESTS FOR ROMANCE SCENES FOR EVELYN AND REY, THE MAIN ROMANCE SCENES HAVE ALREADY BEEN PLANNED BUT IF YOU LIKE TO ADD EXTRA SCENES THEN BE SURE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME.**

**-DUEL OF THE FATES-**

**THE 3RD STORY AVAILABLE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT**

s/13659183/1/Star-Wars-Duel-Of-The-Fates


End file.
